


Forever After (Working Through Sequel)

by lambertfanfic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Domestic, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 115
Words: 270,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambertfanfic/pseuds/lambertfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Working Through finishes. The Lambert-Allen's little family begins to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

Chapter 1

 

Present Day

 

Adam lined up the brand new photo frames along the top of the piano, smiling to himself as he did so. He had laughed when Kris suggested a grand piano in the corner of their living room, just in case one of the kids wanted to learn, but now as he placed the last picture of Sophia and Jacob at the front of the piano, he could see his little girl playing along with her Daddy.

“Baby?” Adam looked up to find Kris standing holding their one month old son in his arms. “Jacob is ready for his story.”

“Coming,” Adam said, before taking one last look at the piano. He followed the short path from the living room to their bedroom at the back of the house. Their new room was comparable in size to one of the walk-in closets at their old home, but Adam didn't care. They were happy and that was what was important now. “So what's the story tonight?” Adam closed the door behind him, turning to see his husband and kids already in bed.

“I want a real story,” Sophia announced, from her spot in the middle of the bed.

“A real story,” Adam mused. “Who's the star of it?” Adam watched in amusement as Sophia pretended to think.

“Jacob,” she finally answered, “and make it a long one.”

“I think I can do that,” Adam smiled.

 

Flashback

 

“Add another zero onto it,” Adam suggested earning a look from his husband. “Aw come on, you want this house don't you?”

“Of course I do, but if the McCains don't want to sell us their cottage, we can't force them.” Kris looked over letter that said the McCains thanked them for their kind offer but would not be selling their home.

“I think another zero would help.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed, “we'll find another house, one just as nice.”

“But I want that one,” Adam pouted. “I want the cottage.”

“We'll find another house......”

“We've been looking for over a year for another house, trust me baby, we ain't finding another house.”

“Then I guess we're staying in this hotel then,” Kris sighed looking around the place that had been home for the past year. “Sophia will have another birthday in a hotel.”

“She had her first in a hotel,” Adam pointed out.

“And we can't even go back to LA now,” Kris remarked, ignoring Adam completely, “with Sophia in daycare and Nikki on full bed rest.” As if on cue the bedroom door swung open to reveal a very pregnant woman.

“Your baby wants ice cream.”

Kris looked down at the baby bump with a frown. “He told you that?”

“Mint flavor,” Nikki said, before turning to waddle back into the bedroom.

“Is it me, or is she getting bigger and bigger every hour?” Adam asked in a whisper.

“It's not you,” Kris whispered back, “she's huge.”

“Kelly wasn't this big with Sophia,” Adam pointed out.

“Kelly wasn't carrying your baby,” Kris said with a soft laugh. “I've seen your baby pictures.”

“I was not a fat baby,” Adam said with a pout.

“You weren't exactly small.”

Adam grabbed his jacket from the back of the door. “I was not fat.”

“Where are you going?” Kris laughed as Adam pulled open the hotel door.

“Mint ice cream,” Adam said, pointing towards the closed bedroom door.

“Can I have vanilla?”

“No.”

“Aw come on,” Kris laughed.

“The ice cream isn't for bitchy trolls, just me and my fat baby.”

“Just bring back vanilla,” Kris laughed.

“There is no way in hell, you're getting ice cream.”

“Nilla.” Sophia announced as she came out of her own bedroom, causing Kris to smirk.

“Fine,” Adam sighed, “I'll buy the damn vanilla.”

Kris shook his head in amusement, as he watched Adam leave the hotel suite. “Hey girlie.”

“Baby not fat,” Sophia said as she climbed up on the sofa.

“Probably not,” Kris said, taking a seat next to his daughter, “but it's fun to tease Papa.”

“Baby nice,” Sophia said, repeating the words Adam had told her when they found out there was a new baby coming. “Baby not fat.”

“Okay, baby not fat,” Kris said, picking Sophia up to sit her on his knee. “the baby will be beautiful, it'll look just like your Papa, well maybe without the eyeliner and glitter,” Kris frowned.

“Baby nice.”

“It'll be very nice,” Kris smiled, “a little baby with strawberry blond hair, and bright blue eyes, with lots of freckles.”

“Toes,” Sophia said wiggling her feet.

“And toes,” Kris smiled, “ten toes, and ten fingers.”

“And Papa.”

“And it will look like Papa,” Kris said, kissing the top of Sophia's head.

 

Flashback (In a flashback)

 

Adam stormed up his drive way by passing all the cars he had never seen before so he could get to the person he knew was to blame for not being able to park near his own house. “Brad?” Adam half yelled as he pushed open the front door. “Why the hell can't I......” Adam froze, looking around his home. “What the hell's going on?”

Brad stood at the entrance of the living room giving Adam a look of annoyance. “You're not supposed to be here,” Brad snapped, “now get out.”

“I live here.” Adam looked inside the living room finding it full of people. “What the hell's going on?”

“It's a house warming party,” Brad sighed. “Now leave.”

“A house warming......” Adam trailed off as Kris and Sophia came through the front door. “Great.”

“Why is our driveway full of cars?” Kris asked, with a confused frown on his face.

“A house warming party,” Brad sighed. “Now can you both please leave, it's invitation only.”

“You're having a house warming party, in our house,” Kris quizzed, “and we're not invited?”

“You moved out,” Brad shrugged. “you told me you were moving out.”

“We told you that yesterday,” Kris sighed, “and now you've thrown a house warming party.”

“Too soon?” Brad asked. “Was I supposed to wait until you moved your things out?”

 

…............................................

 

Adam and Kris found themselves pressed in the corner of the room, a young blonde called Kate sitting between them. “So then Cheeks decided he didn't want to sue me, and here I am.”

“And you're now his, nanny?” Kris asked completely confused. “You crashed your car into his, and now you're the nanny to his kids?”

“I'm a trained nanny,” Kate answered, “and to be honest, Cheeks put on the breaks: apparently his eyes caught a cute pair of shoes in a shop window.”

“That makes sense,” Kris sighed. “so you're a nanny?”

“For ten years now.”

“So you like kids?” Adam quizzed, trying to ignore the guy to his left, who was dancing on top of the coffee table.

“I come from a family of nine,” Kate smiled, “and we all work with children. In fact my younger sister is a surrogate. She just gave birth a few months ago, to a baby girl for a gay couple in New York.”

“Really,” Adam smiled over Kate's head to look at Kris.

“Yeah, she loves it,” Kate smiled. “Nikki loves being pregnant. She just knows she wouldn't be a great mother in her early twenties. It's pretty selfless of her.”

“It is,” Adam smiled looking at Kris.

 

End Of Flashback (in a flashback)

 

“Look Sophia, it's your little brother or sister,” Adam wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes, before holding his little girl closer to the screen. “How cool is that?”

“No baby,” Sophia said shaking her head.

“Well not right now,” Kris smiled, sitting forward on his chair to look at the scan a little closer, “but it will be in a few months.”

“No baby,” Sophia shook her head, wiggling out of Adam's arms to wobble over to her toy chest. “Baby,” Sophia announced, reaching inside to pull out one of her dolls.

“That's a baby,” Adam tried to ignore the fact that the doll was wearing a little basketball outfit, “and you'll get a new baby in eight months.”

“No.”

“Oh no,” Kris whispered, “that's not good.”

“Relax,” Adam rolled his eyes. “Once she realizes this is another person to kick a ball around with, she'll love the idea of a new baby.”

“I don't know,” Kris looked down at his daughter. “She's pretty set in her ways.”

“She's two,” Adam laughed. “She's not allowed to be set in her ways.” Adam looked down at his daughter as she tried to make her doll hold the tiny basketball. “Maybe we can hide the baby, maybe she won't notice it.”

 

End Of flashback

Present Day

“I love Jacob,” Sophia pouted. “I always loved him.”

“Sure,” Kris faked a smile, “of course you did baby.” Kris and Adam shared a look.

 

Flashback

 

“Oh you are going to love me,” Adam announced, walking through the hotel door.

“Don't I already?” Kris asked, as he looked up from where he and Sophia were playing.

“Mr. McCain called me,” Adam said, shrugging off his jacket. “They thought over the price we offered and......”

“We get the cottage?” Kris jumped to his feet, pulling Sophia up with him.

“If we add a few more zeros,” Adam smiled pulling Kris and Sophia into his arms. “It's totally not worth it, but if it gets us our dream home.”

“Guys?” Kris and Adam turned to find Nikki standing at the bedroom door, her hands clasping her stomach. “I think your baby might be coming.”

 

….............................

 

Adam stood at one side of the small baby crib, as he watched his husband on the other side, with a look of amazement on his face. “You okay baby?”

“I can't believe I missed this the first time around.”

“I can't believe we have a little boy,” Adam shook his head, “another sports fan.”

“He's so beautiful,” Kris whispered, running a finger over the little boy's cheek.

“And he has black hair,” Adam pointed out with a frown. “which is slightly confusing.”

“Not really,” Kris smiled. “Your mom and brother both have black hair,”

“True,” Adam said, “which is nice, because I really didn't want to be dying my newborn's red hair.”

“And you're not even joking,” Kris shook his head in amusement. “should we bring Sophia in to see him now?” Adam pulled a face causing Kris to laugh. “She needs to meet her baby brother.”

“I just don't want to give him back if she doesn't like him,” Adam sighed.

“Go and get our daughter,” Kris shook his head while Adam mumbled to himself as he went to get Sophia from the waiting room. “How much do you look like your Papa?” Kris whispered to the sleeping baby. “If you were in leather, you could be twins.”

“I have leather booties in the bag,” Adam said walking back into the nursery with Sophia in his arms. “Just say the word and I'll go get them.”

“Sophia,” Kris took his daughter from Adam's arms, “I'd like you to meet your new little brother.”

“Here goes,” Adam held his breath as Sophia leaned over the crib to take a peek inside.

“Jake,” Sophia said smiling down at the baby.

“Huh?”

“Jake,” she repeated. “Jacob on the Chargers.”

“Okay, what is she saying?”

“Jacob Hester from the Chargers, he's her favorite player,” Kris said with a small laugh.

“That's his name,” Sophia smiled. “I get to name him.”

“You do?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“His name's Jacob.”

“His name.s not Jacob,” Adam said shaking his head. “That's not one of the names we shortlisted.”

“I want his name to be Jacob.”

“But he's not a Jacob baby.”

Sophia looked back into the crib with a frown. “So send this one back and get me one that is a Jacob.”

“Sophia,” Adam sighed, looking at his almost three year old daughter.

“I want a Jake.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

“And that is the story of Jacob,” Adam said in a whisper as Sophia's eyes fluttered shut. “The end.”

“I'm not asleep Papa,” Sophia opened her eyes again. “Tell another.”

“Baby it's late,” Kris whispered. “Jacob's already sleeping.”

“I'm not tired,” Sophia shrugged.

“Fine,” Adam sighed, “but this one is a short one.”

“Tell me how you met Papa,” Sophia snuggled into Adam's side.

“Yeah, that's not a short story.”

“Tell me,” Sophia pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “Once upon a time there was a TV show called American Idol.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Present day

 

Adam tried his best not to pout as he wrapped his baby boy up in his brand new blue blanket and placed him in his new crib. “Everything's blue.”

“Because he's a boy,” Kris tried not to laugh.

“And he's got a tiny football.” Adam picked up the tiny ball from the bookshelf in the corner.

“Sophia picked it,” Kris explained gently, before he lay a warm hand on his husband's back, “and he seems to like it.”

“It's happening again,” Adam let out a groan as he turned to look down at his husband, a look of sheer horror flashing across his face. “He's going to be a sports fan.”

“Maybe,” Kris said smiling.

“That's three,” Adam sighed. “Three sports fans and me. Hell, even the dog was running after the football in the backyard this morning.”

“Which is kind of ironic,” Kris smirked, “since the dog's name is Glitter.”

“That was sweet,” Adam forgot his problem, to remember how Sophia had picked one of her Papa's favorite words to call her new puppy. “She's a sweet kid.”

“And Jacob will be a sweet kid,” Kris pointed out.

“When he's all covered in mud,” Adam sighed heavily. “I can't believe we've got another sports fan in the house.”

“You know, you could always come over to the dark side with us,” Kris came up to rest his cheek against Adam's arm. “We could all watch sports together.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam answered dryly.

“It could be fun,” Kris shrugged.

 

Flash forward _2017_

 

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the empty sofa. While it was usually filled with three other people all fighting over what to watch, on Monday nights it lay empty, with only Adam taking up his usual space on the end. Monday nights in the Lambert-Allen household meant one thing—football, a concept Adam couldn't grasp even after seven years of marriage. He never understood how his normal, cool-calm-collected husband turned into a raving loony, screaming at the TV while filling his mouth with potato chips. The saddest part of the whole Monday night nightmare was his two little angels were exactly the same as their Daddy. Both with their matching jersey tops, both yelling just as loud as their Daddy. All this meant that every Monday night, Adam was left alone to sit on the sofa and try to watch America's Next Top Model over the noise of his family in the den.

“Papa?” Adam winced at the volume of his six-year-old little girl's yelling. “Daddy needs more potato chips.”

He thought about ignoring her but knew it would only lead to more yelling. “I'll bring another bag,” Adam yelled back. Muting the TV, Adam let out a groan as he pushed himself up off the sofa. A world tour and turning thirty-five really hadn't done his body any favours, not that he was going to admit that. He still danced around the stage like he was twenty four. His fans didn't need to know he spent most of his tour nights lying on his bus bed having his husband rub away his sore joints.

“Papa we're down ten, and we need more chips,” Sophia complained from the den door.

“I don't even know what the hell that means,” Adam grumbled to himself as he grabbed another bag of potato chips from the kitchen.

“Papa please.”

“I'm coming,” Adam yelled back as he stomped through the den door. He ignored the horrid Lazy Boys in the middle of the room and the bad lighting to launch the bag of chips in Kris's direction.

“Thanks baby,” Kris caught the chips in one hand completely unaware of the dirty looks he was now getting from Adam.

“Papa, can't see,” Sophia complained as she tried to look around Adam's legs.

Adam took a step back rolling his eyes. “So your team isn't winning?”

“Shh,” Kris and Sophia said at the same time.

“Sorry,” Adam mouthed. He stood back perching himself on Jacobs' Lazy Boy as he watched the screen. It didn't make any sense. How could you even follow the team; you wouldn't know what team was yours. It was all a mash of arms and legs to Adam, but to his family it all made sense. He stole a quick glance at Sophia, his little girl making his heart ache just a little at the sight. He remembered holding her in his arms as a baby and dreaming of the day his little girl would come to him asking about makeup. He would sit her down in his makeup chair just like Kris had done at the piano bench when she asked about music for the first time at the age of three. He would teach her about each item, and together they would create looks that Adam would steal for his live shows. But it hadn't worked out that way. Instead of asking about lipstick and eye liner, Sophia has asked about war paint and how she could have her team colours painted across her face. Now she sat pressed against her Daddy's side both in matching football jerseys and both stuffing their blue painted faces with potato chips. There was nothing girlie about her at all. There was no pink in her closet, no pigtails or frilly dresses. She was only ever happy in jeans and t-shirts. Adam let out a sigh as his eyes fell on his husband. Even at thirty-one Kris still looked youthful. Sure his hair was thinning more each day, and the stubble he insisted on keeping was greying he was still beautiful to Adam.

“Pass the damn ball idiot,” Sophia screamed at the TV causing Adam to look on with a raised eyebrow. “That's it run, run, yes.” Sophia leapt in the air landing on Kris's knee.

“So your team's winning now?” Adam couldn't help but laugh at his husband and daughter's wide smiles as they high fived each other.

“One more like that and we can't lose,” Kris answered filling his mouth full of chips. “What do you think Jake?”

Adam looked down at his sons chair finding it empty. “He's probably in the bathroom.” Adam explained. “I'll get him.”

“Tell him Mac scored in the second with ten seconds,” Kris called out as Adam closed the den door.

“I'll try,” Adam mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom. “Jacob, Jacob sweetie your team just scored. Daddy said.......” Adam froze at the living room door to find Jacob sitting on the sofa his eyes glued to the tv screen. “Sweetie?”

“Five more minutes Papa, it's almost over,” Jacob said holding up three fingers.

Adam looked towards the tv as two models strutted down the runway. “You like this show?” Adam quizzed sitting down on the sofa as his three year old nodded his head.

“Milly should have gone last week. Her fierce look was so bad,” Jacob explained keeping his eyes on the screen.

“I didn't know you watched this show.” Adam looked down amazed at his son.

“Uncle Cass let me watch it when I stayed with him and Uncle Brad last month.”

“I see.” Adam looked at the screen before looking back at his little boy. “Why don't you watch it with me? I didn't know you liked it.”

“You watch it on Monday nights,” Jacob said looking up at Adam with his bright blue eyes.

“And Monday nights is football,” Adam remarked.

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed causing Adam to frown.

“You don't like football?” Adam asked sliding up the sofa until he was beside Jacob.

“I like being with Daddy and Sophia,” Jacob smiled.

“But you don't like football do you?”

“I just don't get it.” Jacob frowned. “What's the point of it?”

“It's a good excuse for Daddy to yell at the TV screen,” Adam remarked.

“And eat too much,” Jacob added. “Oh,” he said looking at the TV. “Milly is doing that all wrong.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked at his little boy. “What do you think about Stacey?”

“Her hair's horrible,” Jacob replied rolling his eyes. “And her voice.”

“Two cats trying to start a fight.”

Jacob giggled as he nodded his little head. “But it's good that Jade's gone. She was the devil.”

Adam sat back on the sofa as Jacob snuggled into his side. He could hear his husband and daughter's loud cheers. “So,” he asked looking down at Jacob, “do you like the new reality show about the dance studio?”

“If you call that dancing,” Jacob scoffed. “Uncle Brad does better moves when he's trying not to smudge his manicure.”

Adam let out a laugh as he picked Jacob up setting him on his knee. “It's on after this if you want to watch it with me,” Adam suggested causing Jacob to look towards the living room door.

“Daddy won't wonder where I am?”

“I'll explain it to Daddy if you want. You can stay in here with me if that's what you want to do,” Adam said softly.

Jacob looked towards the tv before looking back at his Papa. “Can I watch it with you every week?”

“You can,” Adam said smiling wide.

“Cool,” Jacob said snuggling into Adam's chest.

“Damn,” Adam winced as he watched the screen.

“I know.” Jacob shook his head. “That top with those pants. She's really going home after that.”

 

End Of Flash forward

 

Present day

 

Adam followed the noise of of the piano being played very badly, until he found Kris and Sophia squashed together on the stool in front of the piano. “That's good baby,” Kris winced, as Sophia pressed any key she wanted, filling the living room with an awful sound. “but maybe this time you could actually play something we know.”

“It's Papa's song,” Sophia said brightly, “the one he sings when he kisses Uncle Tommy.” Adam covered his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh too loud.

“Yeah, well that only happened once,” Kris sighed. “He doesn't kiss Uncle Tommy every time he sings that song.”

“He does on youtube,” Sophia explained. “I've seen it.”

“Nice,” Kris faked a smile. “but what about Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?”

“What about it?”

“Wouldn't you like to learn that song first?” Kris asked as he began playing the nursery rhyme quietly.

“Papa wouldn't sing that song,” Sophia said quietly, causing Kris to stop playing. Adam poked his head around the living room door to find Kris and Sophia sitting together on the piano bench, Kris looking down at his daughter with slight confusion.

“You want to learn a song your Papa would sing?” Kris quizzed.

“A song he could dance to,” Sophia answered.

“Okay,” Kris frowned, “but why?”

“So we can have fun.”

“But you and Papa always have fun,” Kris smiled, but stopped when Sophia shook her head. “Baby?”

“I have fun, but I want Papa to have fun too,” Sophia reached out to run her tiny fingers over the piano. “Teach me a Papa song.”

“You're three,” Kris said in confusion. “You're not supposed to be this smart.”

“But I am,” Sophia said shrugging her shoulders.

“You are,” Kris laughed, “and maybe we can learn some of Papa's songs soon, but first you need to learn Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Then you can move up to the bigger stuff.”

“Can I play Gaga?” Adam took one last look at his daughter before moving away from the door to go check on Jacob.

 

…................................

 

By the time Sophia's bath time came around and Adam still hadn't seen his husband or daughter, Adam went looking for them, finding them again in the living room, still sitting at the piano where he had left them hours before. “Hey,” Adam said softly, “what are you guys up to?”

“I can play a song,” Sophia said as she leaped from the piano bench and into Adam's arms, “all on my own.”

“Cool,” Adam let out a laugh as he sat Sophia back down on the bench. “let's hear it.”

Sophia gave a shy look towards her Daddy, causing Kris to smile. “I'll help.” Kris settled Sophia on his lap, allowing Adam to sit down on the bench beside him. “It's Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,” Kris explained to Adam as he positioned Sophia's fingers on the keys.

“I can get down with that,” Adam smiled as Sophia began playing with the help of Kris. “ _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, how I wonder what you are.”_

Sophia's eyes shot up to look at her Papa, causing her to stop playing. “Keep going,” Kris laughed lightly, placing Sophia's fingers back onto the keys.

“ _Up above the sky so bright,_ ” Adam tried not to laugh as Sophia gave him shy little smiles as he sang the rest of the song to her. “ _......how I wonder what you are,”_ Adam finished the song in a soft whisper. 

Sophia looked up at her Papa with a wide smile on her face. “Again?”

“Again?” Adam laughed. “The same song?”

“It's the only one I know,” Sophia shrugged, placing her fingers back onto the piano again.

“I have a feeling we're going to hear a lot of this song,” Adam whispered to his husband.

“I have a feeling you might be right,” Kris whispered back, as Sophia began playing the song by herself this time.


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Present Day

 

Adam lay squashed up against the wall as he lay on Sophia's little bed, with his little girl at his side, while he read her a bedtime story. “So, are you ready to visit your new preschool tomorrow?” Adam quizzed, as he rested his hand over Sophia's stomach.

“Papa, did you marry?” the three-year-old asked as she ran her finger over the top of Adam's wedding ring.

“Yes I did get married,” Adam smiled wide as he looked down at the wedding ring on his finger.

“Daddy?”

“Yes to daddy,” Adam laughed. “Who else would I be married to?”

“Can you marry again?” Sophia quizzed as she began turning the ring with her finger.

“You want me to marry another man?”

“A girl,” Sophia suggested, looking up at her Papa with a shy smile on her face.

“You want me to marry a woman?” Adam gave his little girl a confused look as she nodded her head. “Is there a woman you want me to marry?”

“Yes,” Sophia smiled, “me.”

“You?” Adam asked with a small giggle. “You want you and me to get married?”

“And I can get a ring, like you and daddy.”

“Oh I see,” Adam smiled realizing what his daughter was talking about now, “you want a ring?”

“A big one,” Sophia answered, “with a really big stone.”

“So you don't want to get married? You just want the ring?”

“The rings nice,” Sophia smiled, causing Adam to laugh.

“Maybe, but one day you'll want to get married,” Adam explained. “You'll find a nice boy you like.....”

“Not boys,” Sophia shook her head defiantly, “only you, daddy and Jacob.”

“One day you'll like a boy.”

“No,” Sophia shook her head roughly until her brown hair was all over the place. “I'm not going to like boys, not ever.”

“Ever?” Adam quizzed with a smirk.

“No, not even one.”

 

Flash Forward _summer 2023_

 

Adam had only closed the recording studio door behind him after a long afternoon of trying to figure out his latest album, when the front door opened and twelve-year-old Sophia came bounding in kicking her back pack as she went. “Hey,” Adam shook his head as he bent down to pick up the one-of-a-kind bag he had begged his stylist to design for his daughter, “this cost a lot of money.”

“My life sucks,” Sophia complained.

“And that's the bag's fault?”

“Papa, please don't start with the respect fashion speech,” Sophia groaned, “because I'm not in the mood.”

“Something happen?” Adam followed his daughter up the stairs to her room. “Did you and a friend fall out?” Sophia ignored her Papa to throw herself down in the dramatic fashion Adam was always proud to witness. “Honey?” Adam perched himself on the edge of Sophia's bed to look at his little girl. “Talk to me.”

“I don't want to talk about it Papa,” Sophia said. “When does daddy get home?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Adam said softly. “He's just got one more show left in LA, then he'll be home.”

“Can I have a drink please?” Sophia suddenly said, causing Adam to frown.

“You don't want to talk about your day?”

“I'm really thirsty.”

“Okay honey,” Adam stood from the bed, giving Sophia one last look before he headed towards the kitchen.

 

…................................

 

Adam took his time taking Sophia her drink. He knew she wasn't really thirsty; really she just wanted him out of the room so she could call her daddy. Adam had accepted a long time ago that his little girl was just more comfortable talking to Kris about things. It wasn't anything to do with favorites, Kris and Sophia just shared a bond that had been formed during the first few years of her life when Adam was on tour. So instead of sulking and wondering if his little girl loved him, Adam gave her the time to talk to her daddy, knowing that Kris would tell him all about it later. Adam was preparing a sandwich for his daughter when Sophia came into the kitchen quietly to stand at his side.

“Daddy said he'll call you tonight.”

“I made you peanut butter and jelly,” Adam held out the sandwich, making Sophia smile, “your favorite.”

“Thanks Papa,” Adam busied himself around the kitchen while Sophia ate her snack at the table.

“So you had a good talk with daddy?”

“Yep.”

“Good,” Adam smiled, “and it helped?”

“Yep.”

“Nice,” Adam sighed, rubbing his forehead. “So you're okay now?”

“Yep.”

“Good,” Adam said, “So you......”

“I need to do my homework now Papa.” Sophia stood from the table to put her empty plate in the sink. “Thanks for my sandwich Papa.”

“You're welcome honey.” Adam waited for his daughter to disappear around the kitchen door before he let out a low groan of frustration.

 

….....................................

 

Adam had only laid his head on the pillow when his cell began ringing from the nightstand beside his bed. “Well hello,” he smiled hearing Kris's soft laugh.

“Hey baby,” Kris breathed into the phone, sounding out of breath, “just got off stage.”

“And I assume it went well,” Adam pushed the pillow behind his head so he was sitting up more.

“I think so, I mean you can't really tell, can you?” Kris let out a loud yawn causing Adam to laugh.

“Hope you didn't do that into the mic.”

“So is Sophia okay now? She was a little upset when she called.”

“She hasn't uttered a word about it since she got off the phone with you,” Adam sighed. “So what's going on? Is she being bullied?”

“Baby don't freak out,” Kris said with a hint of amusement in his voice that instantly calmed Adam down.

“Well what's wrong with her? She won't tell me anything.”

“She will,” Kris assured his husband, “just give her some time.”

“And you're not going to tell me what she said?” Adam quizzed.

“I think it's better you hear it from her,”Kris answered, “but don't worry, it's nothing bad.”

“I hate these little secrets you both like to keep from me.” Adam was doing everything but stomping his foot and demanding to know what was going on.

“So Jacob called me before the show,” Kris said, trying to steer the conversation away from his husband's sulking. “Apparently they're having a sleepover in my Mama's backyard tonight.”

“And that just makes all this worse,” Adam complained. “It's just Sophia and I alone here and, the house has been silent all night.”

“Well the house will be full again tomorrow,” Kris reassured. “Just try and enjoy the silence while you can get it, and when Sophia does come and talk to you, don't freak out.”

“It's serious enough for me to freak out about?” Adam asked in a frantic voice. “Kris just tell me.”

“Listen baby I got to go, the bus is ready.” Adam could hear Kris's feet moving fast as he ran towards the bus. “Just don't freak out, love you.” Before Adam could answer, Kris hung up leaving to listen to the dial tone.

“This sucks,” Adam complained, throwing his cell back onto the nightstand.

“Papa?”

Adam looked up at the open bedroom door to see Sophia standing, wearing one of Adam's old tour t-shirts. “Hey baby.”

“Is daddy's show over?” Sophia moved from the door to climb up on Kris's side of the bed.

“He'll be home when you come home from school tomorrow,” Adam slid back down the pillow so he was facing his daughter. “You okay?”

“I think I like a boy,” Sophia said in an almost whisper.

“A boy?” Adam asked, surprised, “in your school?”

“Matt Adler,” Sophia sighed dramatically, “he sits next to me in class.”

“And you like him?” Adam asked gently causing Sophia to nod her head. “But he doesn't like you?”

“That's the problem,” Sophia complained, “he does like me.”

“A boy likes you?” Adam tried to ignore the deep need to go find the kid and smack him around the head. “Well that's nice, that he likes you I mean, but why is it a problem?”

“He likes me Papa.”

“And you like him,” Adam remarked. “That's a good thing.”

“But I don't want him to like me,” Sophia complained. “He can't like me.”

“He can't?” Adam said with a confused look on his face. “Why?”

“Because he's a boy, a boy that's on my soccer team with me,” Sophia explained. “I can't like someone on my team.”

“I'm confused,” Adam said shaking his head gently. “There's a boy.......”

“Matt.”

“A boy called Matt, who you like and who likes you, but you don't want to like him because he's a boy?” Adam quizzed.

“Exactly,” Sophia threw herself back on Kris's pillow with a dramatic sigh.

“And you want to like a girl instead?” Adam asked gently.

“I don't want to like anyone,” Sophia sulked. “I hate that I'm thinking about how funny he is when I really should be thinking about how I'm going to score the winning goal, and why do I feel all sick when he talks to me-- like I'm going to puke all over his sneakers?”

Adam held back a laugh as he listened to his daughter's complaints. “That's called butterflies,” Adam said, watching as Sophia rolled her eyes.

“Don't turn this into a Mariah Carrey song Papa.”

“Do you get all happy when he laughs at one of your jokes?” Adam moved his head to Kris's pillow so his nose was almost touching Sophia's.

“He told me my new soccer boots were cool,” Sophia smiled brightly at the memory, “and he shared his juice box with me at lunch.”

“He really does like you,” Adam remarked with only a hint of sadness in his voice. He stopped himself from picturing his little girl and some boy being all cute together at a picnic table. That kind of thinking would only lead to smacking the kid in the head again.

“But Papa, I don't want him to like me. What if he asks me out?”

“You tell him you can't date until you're sixteen,” Adam answered, “and tell him your Papa said that.”

“This sucks,” Sophia rolled over onto her side until her head was resting on Adam's chest.

“Don't worry about it baby girl, it's only a crush,” Adam ran a warm hand over his little girl's head. “We all get crushes.”

“You have a crush on someone?” Sophia asked with a small laugh.

“Sure,” Adam smiled, “I get crushes.”

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“Your daddy of course,” Adam held Sophia tighter to his chest as he turned off the bedside light.

“You're so whipped,” Sophia laughed in the dark. “Daddy's not even here, and you're saying his name.”

“I do have a crush on your daddy,” Adam insisted. “If I were twelve, I would have his posters on my walls.”

“Well I'm not putting Matt's poster on my bedroom walls,” Sophia said into Adam's shoulder as she snuggled into him, “and I'm sleeping in here tonight.”

“I can see that,” Adam smiled, placing a soft kiss the top of his little girl's head, “and don't worry about Matt, you'll get over your crush. It's poor Matt that will have to suffer knowing he can't have his dream girl.”

“He better get over me quickly,” Sophia said, causing Adam to lift his head to look at her.

“And if he doesn't?”

“I really will puke on his sneakers,” Sophia answered causing Adam to laugh.

“Probably won't work baby girl,” Adam remarked. “I once threw up on your daddy's shoes and he's still here.”

“Yeah but daddy doesn't have a crush on you,” Sophia said with a tired yawn.

“He doesn't?”

“No, he thinks Casper Willis is cute.”

“Casper Willis?”

“He's a footballer,” Sophia mumbled into her Papa's shoulder as her eyes drifted closed.

“Interesting,” Adam mused, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone.

( _so Casper Willis is cute?_ )

He pressed the send button, laughing a few seconds later when its reply came back.

( _not as cute as u_ )

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Present Day

 

Adam was almost jumping up and down on the spot as he watched Sophia open the gift he bought her. “Hurry,” he pushed when she stopped to play with the bow.

“Calm down baby,” Kris smiled, rubbing Adam's back gently.

“It's a ring,” Sophia gasped. “I got a ring.”

“Well you did say you wanted one,” Adam smiled brightly as Sophia leap into his open arms.

“A Super Bowl ring,” Sophia gushed.

“A what?” Adam looked over the top of Sophia's head at his laughing husband.

“Its a ring the winning team of the Super Bowl gets,” Kris explained to a now frowning Adam.

“I thought this was a girlie thing, not a tomboy thing,” Adam let his frown slip as he watched as his little girl happily show her baby brother the ring, “but I guess that's okay.”

“Sure it is,” Kris said, coming up to wrap his arms around Adam's waist.

“I really wish I hadn't bought the tiny high heels to go with the ring now,” Adam sighed, looking down at the bag at his feet.

“Maybe you could buy her matching football boots,” Kris smirked at the look he was now getting from his husband. “She might let you bedazzle them.”

“With glitter and feathers,” Adam said excited causing Sophia to look up at him.

“No Papa.”

“But I have the perfect color of glitter,” Adam pointed out.

“No Papa.”

“But.....”

“Papa no.”

Kris watched in amusement as his husband and daughter shared a look before Adam was turning away and muttering to himself. “Fine, do what you want.”

“That's it baby,” Kris rubbed Adam's back gently, “you show her who's boss.”


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Present Day (November 2014)

 

Kris sat pressed to Adam's side, trying his best not to freak out too much. “Why do you think they called us?”

“I don't know baby,” Adam shifted on the uncomfortable school chair. “Maybe Sophia did something good. They might be congratulating us.”

“Or they're kicking her out,” Kris said dryly. “Her first week in her new preschool, and we've been called into the school. This is not going to end well.”

“Let's just hear them out first,” Adam said as the office door opened and Sophia's new teacher came out.

“Mrs. Lucy?” Kris stood causing Adam to stand with him. “You're Sophia's teacher?”

Adam looked between his husband and the elderly woman standing in front of him, looking at them both with a confused look on his face. “Is Sophia okay?” Adam asked, interrupting the staring contest.

“If you would both like to join me in my office,” Mrs. Lucy turned, walking back into the office for Adam and Kris to follow.

“Who is she?” Adam mouthed.

“My old teacher,” Kris mouthed back, before he walked into the office.

“So is Sophia okay?” Adam ignored his husband's sudden quietness to enquirer about his daughter.

“You both have a very bright three-year-old,” Mrs. Lucy smiled, “very bright and very informative.”

That last word made Adam's stomach fall. “What has she said?”

“She was just telling us all how she went on vacation with Madonna,” Mrs. Lucy explained.

“And she did,” Kris said, breaking the silence he'd put himself in. “She's not lying.”

Adam gave his husband a confused look before looking back at the smiling teacher. “Madonna's a family friend.”

“Madonna isn't the reason I called you both here,” Mrs. Lucy opened an office drawer to pull out a sheet of paper. “We are going on our first field trip next week, to the farm.”

Kris let out a low groan that only made Adam more confused. “That's nice,” Adam smiled.

“Does Sophia have to go?” Kris sat forwards in his seat, “I mean she's only three, and she won't even know half the animals.”

“Of course she has to go,” Adam shook his head at his husband. “We don't want her missing out.”

“I'm glad you think that way Mr. Lambert,” Mrs. Lucy smiled, “now Kris will know this, but I'll explain it to you Adam. In this school during field trips we make it a must that all mothers join their children. It's a nice way for the parent and child to bond.”

“Sure,” Adam smiled, “but Kris has meetings all of next week, so it'll have to be me and the animals.” Adam's smile slipped when Mrs. Lucy shook her head. “No?”

“Like I said Mr. Lambert, only mothers come on field trips, it's unheard of for a father to come; it's just not done.”

“Well that's pretty impossible,” Adam said with a nervous laugh. “Sophia doesn't have a mother.”

“Now that isn't exactly true,” Mrs. Lucy smiled. “She has to have a mother. We all have mothers.”

“Sophia's mama isn't in her life,” Kris said breaking his silence again.

“I know, Sophia told me,” Mrs. Lucy moved the sheet of paper across the table. “That's why I thought maybe we could come up with something else. Maybe have one of the other mothers take her.”

“But I can take her,” Adam said. “Why would I want some stranger with my daughter when I can do it?”

“I'm just trying to make everyone comfortable Mr. Lambert.”

“And what about Sophia? Shouldn't your job be to make her feel comfortable?” Kris asked. “She would feel comfortable with her Papa there with her.”

“What about your mama Kris?” Mrs. Lucy pointed to the sheet of paper in front of Adam. “I have all her details down here, maybe she could take Sophia to the farm.”

“Not when I can,” Adam said abruptly. “Look I don't know what your problem is, but if my daughter needs a parent to take her on a field trip then her parent will take her. We don't need some stranger or her Grandma to do it.”

“I'm just trying to make this easier for Sophia, Mr. Lambert. She's a sweet girl, I don't want her getting upset when the other kids can't understand why her mother isn't with her.”

“It sounds more like you're making things easier for the other kids and not my little girl,” Adam said.

“This is a very small town Mr. Lambert. We don't have people like you here.”

“People like us?” Kris asked. “I was born here and raised in this town.”

“And we are proud of that Kristopher, but you both must realize that you're the only gay couple in town.” Mrs. Lucy's tone was a lot more gentle as she spoke. “And it's clear to see that Sophia doesn't realize her lifestyle isn't like the other kids. She talks about you both without any caution.”

“We're raising her not to be ashamed of who she is--” Adam said, “that there is nothing wrong with her family.”

“And that is great,” Mrs. Lucy smiled, “but you must realize that not everyone in this town thinks like that. Sure the kids may get past the idea of Sophia having two daddies, but their parents are another matter. I just don't want to cause more damage by flaunting your family in front of the whole school.”

“So you think having my mama take her instead of Adam isn't going to make Sophia feel different than the others?”

“I'm just trying to make things easier on Sophia, Kristopher. She's a sweet little girl, and I would hate for her to suffer because of the small minded people in this town.”

“She's only a little girl, she's only three;” Adam shook his head in annoyance. “The parents can't be that cruel to pick on a three-year-old.”

“Parents talk,” Mrs. Lucy said, “and kids listen. It would only be a matter of time before the kids started questioning her.”

“Look Mrs. Lucy, it's sweet you're worried about Sophia, but you shouldn't be,” Kris said causing Adam to nod his head in agreement. “She's a strong little girl.”

“It's just clear to see that she doesn't think of herself as different from the other kids. There's no filter with her.”

“Well that's partly my fault,” Adam confessed. “Kids learn from the parents.”

“And Sophia has learned a lot from her Papa,” Kris added, “so you shouldn't worry about her. Like I said, she's a strong little girl, and she's being raised to believe that her family isn't any different from any other family around.”

“So as kind as your concern is for Sophia,” Adam said, “we will not be taking you up on the offer of having someone else take her. I'll be going on the field trip with her.”

“If you think it's for the best,” Mrs. Lucy stood from her desk, “I'll support you both, no matter what.”

 

…....................................

 

Adam held onto his little girl's hand tightly as they made their way across the muddy field to where the lunch hall was. He tried his best not to look down at the sick green boots that the farmer had insisted he put on his feet when they all climbed off the bus. “Your daddy better have packed some ice cream in this picnic bag, because Papa really needs some comfort food.”

“The ice cream would melt silly,” Sophia giggled as she edged her way towards the big mud puddle in front of them.

“Don't,” Adam warned, tightening his grip on Sophia's hand.

“Just a little splash,” Sophia pouted.

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam answered dryly as they headed for the lunch area.

Sophia soon forgot about the mud puddle, when she walked into the open barn to find a large soft play area. Adam let go of his little girl's hand so she could go join her classmates, while he stood off to the side where some of the other parents were. Mrs. Lucy hadn't been wrong when she said the parents would be the ones with the problem. While Sophia happily played with the other kids, Adam stood on his own with the mothers giving him dirty looks every few seconds.

“Having a good time?” Adam turned to find Mrs. Lucy standing behind him.

“Smelly animals and dirt,” Adam laughed, “what's not to like?”

“It seems Sophia is having fun,” Mrs. Lucy pointed to where Sophia was trying her best to push a little boy on a swing.

“That kid can find fun anywhere,” Adam remarked. “You should have seen what she wanted to do with the puddle outside.”

“She's a very smart girl,” Mrs. Lucy smiled, “probably the smartest in the class.”

“I would agree with that.”

“But as smart as she is, she's is also very sweet. Too sweet sometimes.”

“We wouldn't want her to be anything but sweet,” Adam looked down, feeling his leg being tapped. “Hey baby,”

“Will you play Papa?”

“What about your friends?”

“Their mamas' took them,” Sophia pointed to where the other kids all sat around a small picnic table with their moms.

Adam sighed heavily as he looked towards Mrs. Lucy. “It's not Sophia's fault that those people are close minded.”

“Just as long as Sophia knows that,” Mrs. Lucy said quietly. “I wouldn't want her thinking it was her fault.” Mrs. Lucy gave Sophia a warm smile before she walked away.

“Will you play Papa?”

Adam bent down to pick up his little girl. “Sure baby,” Adam looked over at the picnic table with a heavy sigh. “how about we go out and play in that puddle?”

 

….............................................

 

Adam wiped away the splashes of mud from his face and hoped it was good for his skin. He really didn't want to come out with some sort of rash just because his little girl had insisted he jump in the puddle with both feet. “So no ice cream,” Adam sighed as he handed Sophia half of his sandwich.

“We can have some of Grandma's secret ice cream when we go to get Jacob later,” Sophia happily took a bite of her sandwich as she sat pressed against Adam's side, while they sat on a tree trunk outside the barn.

“That's my girl,” Adam laughed.

“Papa?” Sophia mumbled with half of her sandwich in her mouth.

“Yeah baby?”

“Why do the mamas not like me?” Adam froze at his daughters words, unable to even look at her. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Baby,” Adam sighed, picking up Sophia and putting her on his knee. “You could never do anything wrong, not ever.”

“So what's their problem?” Sophia asked shrugging her shoulders. “I always say yes ma'am like Grandma taught me, and I'm never cheeky.”

“I don't understand a lot of things baby, but please don't think those ladies don't like you,” Adam pressed a kiss on the top of Sophia's head. “Those ladies don't even know you.” Adam squeezed his eyes shut as he held Sophia tighter to his chest. “Sophia you know that your daddy and I love you and Jacob lots, don't you?”

“More than leather and plaid,” Sophia answered with a giggle.

“That's true,” Adam smiled softly. “Well some of those ladies just don't understand that like you do. They don't understand how two men can take care of a little girl, without...”

“A mama?” Sophia asked, moving her head away from Adam's chest to look up at him. “They think I need a mama?”

“Something like that,” Adam nodded. “This town hasn't seen a family like ours before, and some of them don't understand.”

“They don't understand love?”

“Sadly no, some people just don't understand a love that looks a little different from their own.” Adam watched as Sophia worked it all out in her little mind.

“That's just weird,” she finally said, causing Adam to laugh.

“It's very weird,” Adam looked up to where the mothers began walking out of the barn. “Are you okay baby?”

“I feel sad.”

Adam swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Don't be sad baby, those people are the ones missing out.”

“That's why I'm sad,” Sophia said snuggling back into Adam's chest. “They don't get to see how cool you and daddy are.”

“You know what,” Adam laughed, “you're pretty cool yourself kid,”Sophia looked across the field where all the mothers stood together and began to quietly giggle into Adam's chest. “What?” Adam asked, giggling himself.

“Wait till they meet Uncle Brad,” Sophia said laughing harder as Adam began to laugh.

“You really are the coolest kid ever,” Adam sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sophia, holding her tight against him.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)

  


Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

  


  


  


Chapter 5

 

Present Day (November 2014)

 

“Dude seriously,” Kris grumbled as he bounced up and down on the spot with Jacob in his arms, “tell daddy why you're crying.”

“Because you're bouncing me like a basketball.” Kris jumped hearing his husband's voice coming from the bedroom door.

“Where the hell did you come from?”

“Just got in,” Adam winced as Jacob's cries grew louder. “Damn, he's got some lungs.”

“Well he is your son,” Kris shook his head. “Those genes are strong.”

“Yeah, my dad did once mention something about me not sleeping for the first two years of my life.”

“Sounds about right,” Kris said dryly, “but did your dad ever tell you the end of the story-- like how he shut you up?”

“As a matter of fact he did,” Adam began stripping in front of his husband as Jacob continued to screech in Kris's ear.

“Want to share it with the rest of us?”

Adam stepped in front of Kris, wearing only his boxers. “Give him to me.”

“Happy to,” Kris handed over his seven-week-old son to Adam while he happily threw himself down on the mattress.

“Do you know my dad had a nickname for me when I was a baby?” Adam rocked gently from side to side with Jacob pressed against his bare chest.

“Sweet,” Kris said with a lazy smile.

“He called me Cubby,” Adam smiled at the memory, “and do you want to know why he called me Cubby?” 

“Sure,” Kris yawned.

“My dad called me Cubby because the only way I would go to sleep as a baby, was if I slept on my dad's bare chest. Like a little bear cub.”

Kris lifted his head from the mattress as Jacob's cries began to soften. “He really is your son.”

“The Lambert genes are pretty strong.” Adam said with a wink as he continued to gently rock Jacob to sleep.

 

….................................

 

“And we're never having sex again,” Kris sighed heavily, looking across the bed to where Adam lay with Jacob resting on his chest.

“It's looking that way,” Adam smirked.

“You're enjoying this,” Kris accused. “Look at you, lying there all happy because your baby can't sleep without you.”

“It is kind of nice,” Adam reached up to stroke Jacob's head.

“Just be careful,” Kris warned in a teasing tone, “you know what happens to little boys that get too attached to their parents.”

“They grow up to be you?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“I am not a mommy's boy.”

“Of course not,” Adam turned his attention back to Jacob, who lay on his chest, looking up at him with the clearest blue eyes Adam had ever seen. “He's so beautiful.”

“Because he looks like you.” Kris moved over on the bed until his head was on Adam's pillow. “I used to do this with Sophia, when you were on tour.”

“And that explains the close bond you both share,” Adam kissed the side of Kris's head. “And the reason my little girl is a tomboy. I wasn't here to control the boy activities.”

“I didn't force her,” Kris laughed lightly, “she loves sports.”

“Well you're not getting this one,” Adam said, holding Jacob closer to him, “if I have my way, this one will not be into sports.”

“That's okay,” Kris stretched out on his back. “I'll get the next one.”

“The next one?”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled, “I'm thinking the next one could be into boxing.”

“You're planning out the next kid seven weeks after having this one?” Adam shook his head in amusement.

“Well if we want those eight kids.”

Adam looked down at his little boy, who still lay wide awake. “It's three in the morning and this kid hasn't closed his eyes yet, you really think we could cope with another one?”

“Feeling your age Mr. Lambert-Allen?” Kris rolled onto his side again to find Adam pouting at him. “Not that you're old or anything.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So you're not planning our third child I take it?”

Adam looked back down at his little boy. “Maybe in a year or two.”

“So I'll get back to you in a year or two then,” Kris reached up to kiss Adam's cheek before leaving a small kiss on Jacob's head. “Night you two.”

“Night?” Adam asked surprised. “You're not sitting up with us?”

“And disturb your bonding time?” Kris smirked. “See you in the morning.”

Adam looked down at his little boy with a sigh. “Yeah, this doesn't seem fair.”

 

Flash Forward 2017

 

Adam had only closed the front door behind him when he felt a pair of small arms wrapping around his knees. “Well hello to you too, Jacob.” Adam bent to pick up his three-year-old son. “And how was daycare today?”

“Good, big sister said a bad word,” Jacob rushed out, with a look of sheer delight on his face because he was tattle tailing again.

“What happened to not telling stories on your sister?” Adam quizzed as he followed the noise coming from the kitchen.

“But she really did say it,” Jacob pouted, “just because her team lost.”

“I did not,” Sophia came marching out of the kitchen door as Adam tried to walk in. “I said shoot.”

Adam's eyes drifted to where Kris stood stirring a pot on the stove. “Hey baby.” Kris only gave a slight smile before he turned his attention to the pot in front of him.

“I heard you say the bad word,” Jacob yelled.

“That's it,” Sophia announced, “I will not stand here arguing with a baby.”

“A baby who's right,” Jacob yelled as he followed Sophia out the kitchen.

“How long has that been going on?” Adam moved across the small kitchen to wrap his arms around his husband's waist.

“Since she said shit during the basketball game.”

“Should we be worried that she's lying, or should we save the worrying for the cursing she seems to like doing?” Adam peppered kisses over Kris's t-shirt clad shoulder.

“We got a letter today,” Kris moved out of Adam's arms to begin setting the table.

“I'm serious Jacob,” Adam sighed heavily as his daughters voice filled the kitchen again.

“Sophia please,” Kris shook his head. “I'll tell you about the letter later.”

“Well it is important?”

“Just tell Papa the truth.”

“Let me just put a sock in both they're mouths and I'll be right back,” Adam said causing Kris to laugh.

“We'll talk after dinner, once the little ears are asleep.”

“I said shoot not shit,” Sophia screamed from the living room causing both Adam and Kris to wince.

“Ha, told you she said a curse word Papa,” Jacob yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

 

…...................................

 

“Everyone has to sleep Jacob.”

“Not vampires,” Jacob tried sitting up in bed again but Adam pushed him back down gently.

“But you're not a vampire,”Adam tried to reason, “so goodnight.”

“How do you know I'm not a vampire,” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know you're not a vampire because the user manual we got when you were born said you were human,” Adam said, leaning down to give his son a quick kiss.

“Huh?”

“Goodnight Jacob.”

“I could be a vampire and a human,” Jacob tried to reason as Adam walked towards the door.

“Then that means your human side needs sleep.” Adam ignored his sons pleading to stay up late, and walked down the hall to where Kris was waiting for him in bed.

“He didn't want to go to sleep?” Kris sat up in bed with a book on his lap as Adam threw himself down on the mattress beside him.

“That kid would argue with the devil if he could,” Adam groaned as he stretched out. “I swear he's been sent here to test me.”

“He's exactly like you,” Kris smiled, “put some leather and glitter on him and he would be you.” A wide dreamy smile spread across Adam's face causing Kris to shake his head. “No, that was not an invitation to dress our three year old up like you.”

“It would be so cute,” Adam gushed, “he could be in my next live show.”

“Or not.”

“Think of the cute little dance moves he could do,” Adam was now sitting up straight on the bed. “Oh, he could wear the exact same outfit as me, like a mini me.”

“And then after every show, he could snuggle down next to you on the bed and not sleep for the next ten hours,” Kris remarked. “You could travel across America, listening to him explain to you why he doesn't need sleep.”

“Or I could not put him in my show and leave him at home with you and Sophia.”

“Sounds like a better plan to me,” Kris said trying his best to smile.

“What?” Adam groaned.

“What?”

“You fake smiled me,” Adam groaned again. “You always give me that fake smile before you tell me something that's either going to piss me off or make me cry.”

“We got a letter today,” Kris reached over to the nightstand, “from Kelly.”

“A letter just to see how we're doing?” Adam asked with fear in his voice.

“Not exactly,” Kris handed his husband the folded letter.

“I don't think I want to know what she has to say.”

“I think you might,” Kris cleared his throat as he unfolded the letter. “She's......”

“Just tell me what she wants,” Adam rubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

“She's about to give birth to a baby boy any day now,” Kris said quickly.

Adam pulled his hands from his face. “That's it?”

“It's pretty big news,” Kris answered.

“I thought she wanted Sophia back or something,” Adam sighed heavily, “you scared the hell out of me.”

“There's more,” Kris handed Adam the letter. “She doesn't want to keep the baby.”

Adam took the letter, reading over it quickly. “She....” Adam shook his head. “She can't be serious.”

“She wants to give us her baby.”

“That girl has completely lost her damn mind,” Adam read over the letter again, shaking his head. “Does she think these kids are just things she can trade?”

“She made a mistake.”

“Again,” Adam snapped, “but this time she's not a silly little sixteen-year-old, we shouldn't have to come to her rescue.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Kris snapped through gritted teeth. “You just called our little girl a mistake.”

Adam froze as Kris looked at him. “That's not what I meant, you know that's not what I meant.”

“What's your problem?” Kris snapped again. “She's having Sophia's baby brother any day now.”

“Jacob is Sophia's brother,” Adam sat on his side of the bed facing forward with his arms crossed.

“We've always talked about having more kids,” Kris pressed gently, “and Jacob's three now.”

“And I'm about to start another world tour,” Adam sighed, “just like when Sophia was born.”

“And we managed then.”

Adam turned to look at his husband. “You've already made your mind up,” he accused.

“I don't see how we can live with ourselves,” Kris turned to look at Adam. “A little baby needs a home.”

Adam groaned into his hands. “I can't leave you home alone with two kids and a newborn to take care of.”

“She wants us to call her when we make up our minds.” Kris slid over to Adam's side of the bed. “Baby I really think we should.”

“It's not just up to us though,” Adam looked towards his nightstand, where a picture of Sophia and Jacob sat. “We've got two other kids to think about.”

“So we should talk to them about it,” Kris reached up to Adam's chin, turning him so they were face to face. “The least you can do is sleep on it.”

“I'll think about it,” Adam sighed, “but if Sophia and Jacob don't want it to happen, it won't.”

“You're the perfect Papa Adam,” Kris ran his fingertips over Adam's jaw. “This little baby deserves someone like you in his life.”

“Don't play dirty,” Adam warned with a smile, “I said I would think about it.”

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 6

 

Present Day November 2014

 

Kris lifted his head from the pillow to look across the room where Adam stood, bouncing a screaming Jacob in his arms. “It's like he loves the sound of his own voice,” Kris groaned into his pillow.

“Like father like son,” Adam tried to joke over the noise.

“Maybe we should try giving him another bottle,” Kris looked up at his son.

“Maybe he's got an off button.”

“Give him back,” Both Kris and Adam turned to find their daughter standing at the bedroom door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“We can't give him back baby girl,” Adam shook his head in amusement.

“We could try,” Sophia climbed up onto the bed and into Kris's open arms. “Call the hospital and ask them.”

“I don't think they'd have him,” Kris groaned.

“I'll make him another bottle.” Adam bent down placing the screaming baby on top of the bed.

“Don't leave him there,” Sophia half screeched, “take him with you.”

“I'll be back in a minute,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“I'm coming,” Sophia leaped from Kris's arms into Adam's.

“So you're leaving me alone?” Kris asked over Jacob's crying.

Sophia and Adam shared a look before turning back to Kris. “Yep,” they said at the same time causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Just hurry up before I go deaf.”

Adam carried his little girl into the dark kitchen, placing her down on the counter top as he prepared Jacob a new bottle. “You should be in bed little girl.”

“I was in bed,” Sophia yawned, “little brother woke me.”

“Yeah he's pretty loud isn't he?”

“Uncle Neil he said he's like you, loud and bossy,” Sophia said matter of factly.

“I'm not bossy.”

“You're a little bit,” Sophia said smiling at her Papa.

“Says the little girl that has to argue over everything.”

“Do not.”

“See,” Adam smiled as he picked Sophia up to carry her back into the bedroom. “Hear that?” Adam asked as he walked along the dark hallway. Sophia shook her head as she lay it on her Papa's shoulder. “Exactly,” Adam smiled as he pushed open the bedroom door to see Kris sitting on the bottom of the bed, holding a sleeping Jacob in his arms. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Guess he really is like his Papa,” Kris joked as he looked down at Jacobs as the baby lay wrapped up in one of the silk pillow cases from their bed. “When you walked out the room I watched him as he rubbed his cheek over the silk sheet. I figured if you couldn't sleep in anything but the best sheets you can find, our son would be the same.

“He's only seven weeks old and he already knows the feeling of expensive sheets,” Adam said in a mixture of happiness and amusement. “This is so cool.”

“It's pretty interesting,” Kris mused looking down at his baby boy.

“It's stupid,” Sophia sulked, looking down at her brother. “My covers are so much cooler.”

 

Flash Forward 2020

 

Kris held onto his six-year-old son's hand as they walked through the store towards the bedding department. “And I want a lamp to match.”

“I heard you the first time Jacob,” Kris sighed, “I just don't know why we couldn't have done this all online.”

“I told you,” Jacob whined, stopping to look up at his daddy, “I have to feel the texture before I buy it.”

“Right, sorry, I forgot.” Kris stepped towards the first sales assistant he could see. “Hey, I'm looking for red bed covers.”

“Crimson,” Jacob groaned, “not red, crimson.”

Kris looked down at his son with a fixed smile. “Right, crimson. I'm looking for single bed covers in crimson.”

“Silk,” Jacob said, nudging his daddy's leg.

“In silk,” Kris sighed, looking at the confused sales assistant.

“Crimson?” The spotty teenager asked.

“Red,” Kris whispered.

“In silk?”

“Yep.”

The sales assistant looked around the store even more confused. “Dude, I don't know.”

“Just point me towards the single bedding please.”

“In silk,” Jacob sighed, giving his daddy an annoyed look. “I should have asked Papa to take me.”

“Dude, I don't know where the bedding is,” the sales assistant looked around for an escape.

“Is there someone else I could ask?”

“Maybe.” The sales assistant shrugged.

“Well could you find that person for me?” Kris sighed heavily as the sales assistant gave him another confused look, before turning to go find someone.

“Papa doesn't need to ask people, he knows where everything is.”

“Yeah well your Papa has a degree in shopping,” Kris answered dryly as he looked down at his little boy. “So are you sure about the color crimson?”

“Uncle Brad says it compliments my skin tone,” Jacob said, giving Kris a happy smile.

“Yeah, I'm going to have to restrict your daily phone calls with Uncle Brad.”

“The weird guy's back.” Jacob pointed towards the sales assistant as he walked back with another assistant.

“You're looking for bedding?” The man wearing a manager tag asked.

Kris stole a glance around the bedding. “I am,” he answered dryly.

“Silk crimson bed sheets?”

“Single bed sheets,” Kris added.

“In dark crimson,” Jacob said looking up at the sales manager.

The man looked down at Jacob, giving him a fake smile. “We've got some really cool batman covers if you'd like to see them.”

Jacob shook his head quickly. “I want crimson silk ones.”

The sales manager turned to Kris wearing the same fake smile. “Crimson isn't really a boy's color though. It's pretty much pink.”

Kris could feel his jaw clench shut as he looked at the man in front of him. “If you could just show me where they are, I can find them myself.”

“I'm just saying,” The manager smiled again, “maybe your son would prefer a boy's color and not pink.”

“Do you have the damn sheets or not?” Kris snapped.

“Daddy?” Kris looked down to find Jacob looking up at him with tears in his eyes. “I don't need new bed covers, can we just go?”

Kris pulled Jacob to his side before turning back to the manager in front of him. “My kid wants silk dark crimson sheets and a matching lamp, so if you could just show me where you keep them.”

“We don't sell silk sheets in singles,” the manager answered in an almost bored tone.

“Something you could have told me when I first asked,” Kris tried his best to remember his son was by his side as he looked at the manager's smug face. “You should really think about the way you talk to customers.”

“Well this isn't LA Mr. Allen, we don't really have the need to cater to queer families like yours.”

Kris felt the little body beside him flinch at the manager's words. “Daddy can we go?” Kris blinked away the shock at what happened to look down at his little boy. “Please?”

Kris nodded his head mutely as he looked back at the manager. He swallowed back all the angry words that were threatening to pour out of him as he felt Jacob's tiny hand wrap around his fingers. “Yeah, let's just go.”

 

…..........................................

 

Adam walked through the front door of the cottage to hear the sound of buzzing coming from the bedroom. “Hello?”

“Shh, you'll wake the kids,” Kris whispered loudly as he came out of the bedroom door.

“What are you doing?” Adam half laughed when he walked into the room to find Kim's sewing machine sitting at the bottom of the bed.

“Those damn silk crimson sheets he wanted,” Kris moved back to the machine, turning it on again.

“The store didn't have any?” Adam asked confused at Kris's tone of voice. “So you're making your own?”

“Did you know our little boy knows what homophobia looks like; our six-year-old actually knows when someones being homophobic.” Kris ran the material through the machine as he spoke.

“Kris what happened?” Adam sat on the edge of the bed to put his hand on Kris's shoulder.

He knows the word queer,” Kris said quietly.

“You're going to have to tell me what happened Kris,” Adam said forcefully. “I mean is Jacob okay?”

Kris shook Adam's hand from his shoulder. “I have to finish this for him, we got the lamp so I need to finish the bed covers so that everything matches for him. He likes everything to match.”

“I asked if Jacob was okay.” Adam placed his hand over Kris's, stopping the machine.

“He's fine, he's asleep, he just.......” Kris let his shoulders slump as he looked down at the silk material on his knee. “He sensed that the guy was being homophobic before I did, I didn't even know he knew people could be that mean. I thought we were doing a good job keeping them away from hate.”

“Jacob's a strong little boy,” Adam placed his hand back on Kris's shoulder.

“He shouldn't have to be strong,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “He's six-years-old; he's still just a baby.”

“So is he okay?” Adam moved his hand from Kris's shoulder to card it through his own hair. “Did he cry or anything?”

“He's so caught up with these damn sheets,” Kris sighed, “and what's with the color crimson? Isn't it just red?”

“We can find him other sheets Kris,” Adam said as Kris shook his head.

“He wants these ones, he helped me pick out the fabric.”

“Well we can send it to Cassidy and he can have them made in five minutes,” Adam moved to take the fabric from Kris's knees but Kris stopped him.

“My son asked me to get him sheets, I don't need Cassidy or anyone else doing it for me,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“But Kris......”

“Look can you just leave me the hell alone so I can finish this,” Kris snapped. “Just go take a shower or something.”

“I'll go check on the kids,” Adam sighed as he stood from the bed.

“Adam I'm......” Kris paused as Adam held up his hands.

“I know baby,” Adam whispered before turning to walk out the bedroom door.

Adam stopped at Jacob's room first, he took a peek inside to find Jacob sitting up in bed holding a photo in front of him. “Hi Papa.”

“Shouldn't you be sleeping sweetheart?” Adam moved to sit on the bed beside his son.

“I was waiting up for you.”

“Well here I am,” Adam placed a kiss on top of Jacob's head as he looked down at the picture his little boy was holding. “This is an old picture.”

“It's when I was born,” Jacob smiled looking down at the picture of Kris and Adam lying close together on their bed with Jacob wedged between them.

“It was your first night home from the hospital, I don't think your daddy or me got any sleep at all that night,” Adam smiled warmly as he thought back to that time.

“Sophia said I cried all the time when I was little,” Jacob said looking up at his Papa. “Did I cry all the time?”

“There was a lot of crying at the beginning,” Adam laughed softly, “but once we found the perfect sheets you were a happy little boy.”

“Daddy's making me covers,” Jacob said quietly.

“I know, I saw that.”

“The man at the store wasn't nice.” Jacob looked down at the picture in front of him. “He said a bad word.”

“Daddy told me.”

“Is daddy okay?” Jacob asked with concern in his eyes. “He's been sad all day.”

“I think your daddy is more worried about you,” Adam pointed out. “He doesn't want you to be sad because the man was mean.”

“But I'm not sad,” Jacob shook his head. “Sophia said we're the luckiest kids ever because we have you and daddy, and I think she's right.”

Adam looked down at his son with a wide smile on his face. “Have you told daddy this?” Adam asked causing Jacob to shake his head. “Well I think you should. Come on, lets go see daddy.”

 

…...........................

 

Kris cursed under his breath as the fabric jammed in the sewing machine again. “Why couldn't he just have liked batman?” Kris asked himself as the bedroom door opened.

“Daddy, I think there is a little boy that wants to see you,” Adam whispered, opening the door to reveal Jacob standing clutching his Papa's hand.

“Oh my god they're perfect,” Jacob gushed as he ran to jump up on Kris's knee. “You've got the stitching just how I wanted it.”

“You wanted it all over the place?” Kris asked confused.

“It's zig zag, just like Uncle Brad's.”

“I wasn't going for zig zag,” Kris whispered to Adam. “I was trying for the straight line.”

“And you were worrying about him,” Adam smiled as he looked at Jacob, who was examining the stitching closely.

“I can't help it,” Kris sighed, “he's my kid, my kid who seems to know how to use a sewing machine.” Kris frowned as Jacob turned the machine on.

“We really need to limit his time with Brad,” Adam laughed as Jacob began sewing.

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 7

 

Present Day (December 2014)

 

“I want the motorbike, the black one.” Sophia stood defiantly with her arms folded in front of her, as she looked up at her Papa.

“I don't think Santa brings motorbikes to little girls sweetheart,” Adam sighed heavily. “What about a nice push bike; you can even have that in black.”

“Grandma says Santa gave you makeup when you were a little boy,” Sophia pointed out with a smirk.

Adam ignored his husband's attempts not to laugh as he sat across the hotel room giving Jacob his bottle. “We didn't come all the way to New York to do our Christmas shopping just to buy a motorbike,” Adam tried to reason with his three-year-old.

“I know that silly,” Sophia laughed. “I want Santa to bring me a bike. You and daddy can buy me new football boots.”

Adam turned to his giggling husband in frustration. “Little help here please.”

“Let's just wait until we go shopping tomorrow and see what we can find,” Kris suggested.

“I'll still want a motorbike,” Sophia shrugged as she disappeared into the next room.

“She's still only three isn't she?” Adam asked with a frown. “I didn't blink and ten years passed or anything?”

“She's pretty mature for her age,” Kris smirked, “and you do know we will have to buy her the damn bike.”

“She's three.”

“It's a toy motorbike.”

“She could crash.”

“It goes five miles an hour,” Kris answered dryly.

“Well I'm not happy about this,” Adam shook his head in annoyance.

“Let's just get these two into their own room, and maybe you and I can have some alone time, maybe relax.” Kris stood with Jacob in his arms.

“Like they're going to stay in their own room,” Adam grumbled as he followed Kris into the adjoining bedroom.

 

….........................................

 

“Are you sure about this?” Adam whispered into the dark. “I keep thinking she's going to wander in.”

“She's fast asleep and the door is locked,” Kris whispered back. “Now just relax and enjoy it,” Kris added as he ran his hand over Adam's hip.

“What if Jacob starts to cry?” Adam whispered causing Kris to roll off of him.

“I'm trying to have sex with you here.”

“I just don't want him to be scared,” Adam tried to reason.

“I turned the intercom on before we got into bed,” Kris said, pointing towards the machine on the wall. “We'll hear every move they both make, now can you please shut up and let me have sex with you before I explode.”

Adam nodded mutely as Kris climbed back on top of him again. “You're such a guy,” Adam said, breaking the silence. “All you want to do is get laid.”

“It's been weeks,” Kris complained as he nudged Adam's legs apart with his knee. “We haven't done anything since my mama took Jacob that afternoon.”

Adam frowned remembering that afternoon. “You tore my favorite shirt that afternoon.”

Kris ran his tongue down Adam's jaw, trying his best not to smirk. “That was a good afternoon.”

“That was a Skingraft original,” Adam sulked.

“Well I'm sure we can get Cass to make you another one, now can we please get on with this?”

Adam rolled his eyes, “fine.”

Kris moved back to kissing his way along Adam's jaw down to his neck where he left tiny little red marks. “I love how good your skin tastes,” Kris half groaned into his husbands chest as he moved his way down the bed.

“Don't tease,” Adam groaned. “It's been too long.”

“Too long,” Kris whispered enjoying the way his husband's body was reacting to his lips.

“Baby I want...” Adam trailed off as Kris's tongue darted out over his nipple. “Fuck.....”

“You want what baby?” Kris breathed over Adam's chest. “Tell me what you want.”

“I need to be inside you baby, please,” Adam whined.

Kris left one last kiss over Adam's left nipple before rolling over onto his back at the other side of the bed. “Always have to be on top,” he joked as Adam placed himself between Kris's open legs.

“Just the way you like it,” Adam said, before giving his husband a long open- mouthed kiss.

“Too long,” Kris groaned again.

“The wait's almost over baby,” Adam smirked, “let me just...”

“Papa?”

“Shit,” Adam hissed, diving under the covers.

“ Shh, it's the intercom,” Kris whispered, looking up at the machine on the wall.

“I knew we shouldn't have done anything,” Adam complained. “Now we've scarred our poor child.”

“Daddy?”

“She can't hear us,” Kris said as he wiggled away from his husband to sit on the edge of the bed. “Shh, it's okay Sophia,” he whispered into the intercom, “just go back to sleep baby.”

“I'm never having sex again,” Adam groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

“Go back to sleep honey,” Kris whispered gently.

“Okay,” came Sophia's sleepy reply.

“Good girl,” Kris smiled, “love you,”

“Love you too wall.”

“Wall?” Adam asked, taking his hands from his face.

“She thinks the walls talking to her,” Kris shook his head in amusement.

“And she loves it,” Adam smirked back.

“Wall?”

Kris rolled his eyes as he looked back at the intercom. “Yes Sophia?”

“Can you tell my Papa I really want a motorbike?”

Kris held back a laugh as Adam jumped up from the bed. “You're not getting a motorbike young lady.”

“Papa, I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the wall,” Sophia complained at hearing her Papa's voice.

“Well the wall says no too,” Adam replied causing Kris to groan.

“You're mean,” Sophia complained.

“Don't care.”

“Okay can we please not have a family argument over an intercom?” Kris asked.

“She started it,” Adam pointed out as he lay back down on the bed.

“Why is your door locked?” Kris turned to see the door handle moving. “Daddy why did you lock the door?”

“Just go back to sleep baby,” Kris tried to coax.

“But I want to see what you guys are doing.” Kris and Adam both shared the same look before grabbing their pants off the hotel room floor. “daddy?”

“I'm coming,” Kris sighed as he unlocked the door and Sophia came bouncing in.

“What are you doing?” Sophia asked as she crawled over Adam to lay against his chest.

“Talking,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“About me?” Sophia smiled.

“Exactly,” Kris laughed as he climbed back into the bed. “That's all we do, talk about you.”

“You guys must have been so bored before Jacob and I got here,” Sophia settled into Adam's arms.

“We did other things before you and Jacob,” Kris mused, giving his husband a look.

“Things I don't think we will ever do again,” Adam pouted.

“Maybe in another eighteen years from now,” Kris joked, earning another pout from his husband.

“I don't think I'll be able to eighteen years from now.”

“Because you'll be old then,” Sophia said, interrupting them.

“You'll be old too,” Adam said, annoyed.

“Not as old as you,” Sophia remarked before snuggling closer to Adam's chest.

“Why do I take this abuse from her?” Adam asked his husband.

“Because you love me,” Sophia interrupted again.

“I must really love you,” Adam said as he kissed Sophia's cheek, “because anyone else calling me old, well they would get their butt kicked.”

“Kicking someone's butt for telling the truth?” Sophia asked confused.

“Kris?” Adam whined.

“Okay sleep time,” Kris slid over into the middle of the bed until Sophia was squashed between them.

 

…........................................

 

Adam looked down with a smile on his face at the tiny hand being held out towards him. “What do you mean you want my card?”

“The card you use to buy things with,” Sophia said, stretching her hand up higher in the air.

“You mean my credit card?” Adam asked dryly.

“Yes, I need it.”

“You need my credit card?” Adam looked across the store at Kris. “Does daddy need it”?

“I need it,” Sophia sighed.

“For what?” Adam laughed.

“So I can buy things,” Sophia said, sighing again.

“Well what sort of things do you want to buy?” Adam quizzed with a smirk on his face.

“Secret things.”

“Like?”

“Papa,” Sophia whined, stamping her tiny foot. “Why can't you just give it to me?”

“Because I'm not crazy and you're not Paris Hilton, that's why,” Adam answered.

“Fine,” Sophia snapped, “I'll just ask daddy then.”

Adam watched in slight amusement as his little girl marched over towards Kris. “That girl is crazy,” Adam said, looking down at the little boy wrapped up in his arms. “Are you going to be that crazy when you're three?”

“Hope so.” Adam turned in fright at the sound of his husband behind him. “Hey,” Kris whispered as he stroked Jacob's cheek.

“She wanted my credit card,” Adam remarked as Kris began leaving kisses over Jacob's cheek.

“I know, I gave her mine.”

“You did what now?” Adam asked, his head shooting up to see Sophia standing talking to a sales girl. “Have you lost your mind?”

“She wanted to buy something,” Kris shrugged.

“She's a three year old with a credit card,” Adam said shaking his head. “What the hell does she need a credit card for?”

“Our Christmas gifts,” Kris answered. “She wants them to be a surprise.”

“Aww,” Adam instantly melted, “she's so cute.”

“She is,” Kris smiled, “now turn your back.”

“Huh?”

“She doesn't want us seeing what she's buying us,” Kris said, turning Adam around so he wasn't looking at Sophia anymore. “I told the sales girl to let her buy what she wants and they'll have it shipped home for us.”

Adam looked around the large department store as Kris spoke. “I wonder what she's buying me,” he mused causing Kris to laugh.

“You'll cherish it no matter what,” Kris pointed out.

“I hope it's the cool makeup case we saw when we first walked in.”

“She told you that looked stupid,” Kris pointed out.

“And I told her I liked it,” Adam answered back.

“Don't think that matters to Sophia,” Kris shrugged.

“I don't like her idea of the stupid motorbike, but she's still going to get one,” Adam said on the verge of pouting.

“Okay I'm finished,” Adam and Kris looked down the find Sophia standing holding the credit card up to them.

“So what am I getting?” Adam asked, “can I take it on tour with me?”

“I'm not telling you what I got you,” Sophia said strongly.

“I'll tell you what I'm buying for you,” Adam tried to bribe.

“I know what you're buying me,” Sophia smiled, “I told you I wanted new football boots.” Sophia took hold of Kris's hand. “Can we get cookies now daddy?”

“Yes,” Kris laughed, looking at Adam's now pouting face. “Lets go try and put a smile back on Papa's face. Come on baby, lets go get some cookies.”

“Little smartie pants,” Adam grumbled as Kris slipped his arm around his waist to guide him out of the store.


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 8

 

Flash Forward Christmas 2020

 

 _Dear Daddy and Papa,_

 _I know I always get Mama to help me, but this year I want to do it myself. I'm sitting on my bed, and I can hear you both laughing in the backyard. I think it's a little cruel to put us to bed and then go out to have a snowball fight. Mama says I should be nice in this letter so I should stop complaining. Just remember to invite me to the snowball fight next time. I'm going to start by telling you how much I love you, and even when you make me mad, I still love you. I love you Daddy because you know all the things I like, and you like them too. I love you Papa because you do everything to make me happy. Even if you don't like doing it, you do it because I like it. Mama said I should write about the fun things we have done over the year, so I will. My favorite time this year has to be going on Papa's tour with him. I loved it just being me and Papa because I learned a lot of new things about him. I learned that you should never jump up and scare him when he's putting on his eye makeup because it takes a long time for a black eye to go away. I also learned that he doesn't really have black hair. I don't know if you know this daddy, but Papa dyes his hair. His real color is gray. I learned another thing too. Papa makes girls cry. He said it's because they're happy, but I just don't get it. So that was my favorite thing I did this year. Mama said I should help the boys with their letter so I will; just remember all the sweet words in their letter are really from me. Okay now you're both really being cruel. I can see out of the bedroom window, and you're making a snowman. So I love you both very, very much and I hope your snowman melts._

 _Love and snuggles. Sophia age 9._

 

 _Dear Daddy and Papa,_

 _We love how you both give the best cuddles in the world, and how you can make us laugh lots and lots. We love Daddy because he makes the best pancakes ever, and he can flip them up really high until they hit the ceiling. We love Daddy because he doesn't get mad when we break the strings on his guitar, or because we spill our drinks all over the Hey Jude piano, and we love Papa because he cleans up the Hey Jude piano quickly before Daddy gets home and sees it. The best thing about Daddy is his hugs. Daddy gives the best hugs ever. We love Papa because he lets us stay up really, really late to watch the really cool scary movies. We love Papa because he doesn't care if we mess up his favorite clothes with our messy hands, or if we maybe sometimes use his makeup to paint the dog. The best thing about Papa is his laugh. Papa's laugh is so loud we can hear it all over the cottage, and when Papa laughs, everyone laughs. Our favorite thing about this year was Halloween. It was so cool to see Papa dressed up as a really tall lady, and Daddy dressed up as Bowie. We both learned that you can walk in really big heels if you try hard enough, and we learned that you can fall really quickly if you're wearing Bowie's heels. Next year we want Papa to be a glitter monster and Daddy has to be a rock star alien, because that would be really cool to see. We better go now because we want to write letters to Santa, and Sophia is right, it is really cruel that you're playing in the snow without us._

 _Love and Snuggles. Jacob age 6 & Sebastian age 3._

 

 _Dear Adam,_

 _It's July at the moment, and I know this is probably a weird time to start writing your Christmas letter, but I needed to talk to you. You and Sophia are on a bus somewhere going to another gig, and I know you'll both be sound asleep soo instead of waking you up, I will write this down instead. I'm missing you baby. I'm missing you both. I know it's only been five days, and I know we'll all be together again in a week's time, but it's so quiet here without you both. I've never noticed how quiet the boys really are without Sophia being their leader. I know this letter hasn't started off with the same Christmas feel as always, but I just needed you to know that._

 _So I'm back again. It's December 14 th now and you're driving me crazy with the damn Christmas lights. Who cares if they don't all flash at the same time? You're the only one that's noticing it. Okay my rant's over so I'll be sweet now. Can you believe this is our eleventh Christmas together? Eleven years and you're still sexy as hell. I still can't get over the fact you're going to be thirty-nine next month, and yet you still look like you're twenty-five. I think that might be my favorite thing about this year, your determination not to age one minute. How the hell do you do that? It's not the only thing I love about you though. This year has been a good one for us all. The kids are growing so fast that I might have to stop feeding them or something, and I don't think I could love you more than I do at this very moment. I keep waiting for the moment that our lives become routine, the time when we simply become just like every other married couple. Maybe it's because I married my best friend, but it still doesn't feel like we're that boring, middle-aged married people you see everyday. Now I know you're going to argue with me that you're not middle aged, but baby come on, you're so close. Okay I said I would be sweet so I'll not tease anymore. There has been so many favorite memories over the past year, but the one that stands out for me is when you surprised me in New York. I was happily sitting eating my breakfast when you came walking towards me, looking gorgeous as always. It was the first time in nine years we've been completely alone for more than an hour without anyone coming to annoy us. Those three days with no kids and no phone were exactly what I needed, and that's what I love most about you. You know exactly what I need and when I need it. You have this built in radar that just knows what to do at any given moment. You hug me when I'm sad, and you know the words to say when I'm angry. It all just makes you sort of perfect for me. Someone asked me awhile ago why I thought our marriage has lasted eleven years. I told them we are sort of perfect for each other. I love you baby, just like I always will. _

_Your husband Kris xxx_

 

 _Dear Kris,_

 _Did you know that in cold countries there are more babies conceived during the month of December than in any month? I think it's got something to do with it being so cold, you've got to do something to keep warm on those dark nights. Okay so that was probably not the best way to start a Christmas letter but you're curled up beside me in bed just after a very long making love session, and can I just say that, my god you are good. You should teach sex education to millions... and I've just had an image of our grandchildren finding these letters one day, so I will shut up about that now. This year has probably been one of our quieter ones. Just finishing a world tour and getting over the shock of these damn kids growing so much. What the hell are you feeding them? Again, probably not something that should be in a Christmas letter. What should be in the Christmas letter is me telling you how proud I am of you. I know you have given up so much of your career this year to be at home with the kids. I got to travel the world on tour while you stayed at home being Daddy and Papa to our babies. Kris you are so selfless when it comes to your family, and I will never forget what you do for me. Our dreams all those years ago were the same-- to be successful singers. We both had those dreams Kris but your kind heart has allowed my dream to carry on while yours has slowed lately. You will never know how much I love you for allowing me to carry on my little make believe world of being a rock star. You're so amazing for giving me my dreams baby, but now it's your turn. This world tour will be my last for awhile. Next year I will become a stay-at-home dad, and you will become Mr. Rock God. Now I know you won't want to be traveling around the world, but a new album and some concert dates will be a great start. I want 2021 to be your year baby, because you have put your dreams on hold too long. Now I know you're probably going to be denying this right now but there is another dream I know you have been holding onto for awhile now. It's clear to see that you couldn't love our babies any more if you tried, but our little family of three needs to grow. I think we need another baby to join us this year, a little baby with your eyes and your smile. So as well as creating a new album I want us to create a new life. Again this is probably not something I should be putting in a Christmas letter, but hell, when have I ever followed the rules?Love you baby, and I look forward to hearing all those love songs you will be writing for me._

 _Love and snuggles Adam xxx_

 

End Of Flash Forward 2020

Flash Forward December 2017

 

Kris and Adam sat side by side in the hospital waiting for the nurse to come back with news. “You think she's had him yet?”

Adam's mind wandered to a few days ago, when he came home to Kris's news.

Flashback

“ _We got a letter today,” Kris reached over to the nightstand, “from Kelly.”_

“ _A letter just to see how we're doing?” Adam asked with fear in his voice._

“ _Not exactly,” Kris handed his husband the folded letter._

“ _I don't think I want to know what she has to say.”_

“ _I think you might,” Kris cleared his throat as he unfolded the letter. “She's......”_

“ _Just tell me what she wants,” Adam rubbed his face with the heels of his hands._

“ _She's about to give birth to a baby boy any day now,” Kris said quickly._

 _Adam pulled his hands from his face. “That's it?”_

“ _It's pretty big news,” Kris answered._

“ _I thought she wanted Sophia back or something,” Adam sighed heavily. “You scared the hell out of me.”_

“ _There's more,” Kris handed Adam the letter. “She doesn't want to keep the baby.”_

 _Adam took the letter, reading over it quickly. “She....” Adam shook his head. “She can't be serious.”_

“ _She wants to give us her baby.”_

“ _That girl has completely lost her damn mind,” Adam read over the letter again, shaking his head. “Does she think these kids are just things she can trade?”_

“ _She made a mistake.”_

“ _Again,” Adam snapped, “but this time she's not a silly, little sixteen-year-old. We shouldn't have to come to her rescue.”_

“ _Are you listening to yourself?” Kris snapped through gritted teeth, “you just called our little girl a mistake.”_

 _Adam froze as Kris looked at him. “That's not what I meant; you know that's not what I meant.”_

“ _What's your problem?” Kris snapped again. “She's having Sophia's baby brother any day now.”_

“ _Jacob is Sophia's brother,” Adam sat on his side of the bed facing forward with his arms crossed._

“ _We've always talked about having more kids,” Kris pressed gently, “and Jacob's three now.”_

“ _And I'm about to start another world tour,” Adam sighed, “just like when Sophia was born.”_

“ _And we managed then.”_

 _Adam turned to look at his husband. “You've already made your mind up,” he accused._

“ _I don't see how we can live with ourselves,” Kris turned to look at Adam. “A little baby needs a home.”_

 _Adam groaned into his hands. “I can't leave you home alone with two kids and a newborn to take care of.”_

“ _She wants us to call her when we make up our minds.” Kris slid over to Adam's side of the bed. “Baby I really think we should.”_

“ _It's not just up to us though,” Adam looked towards his nightstand where a picture of Sophia and Jacob sat. “We've got two other kids to think about.”_

“ _So we should talk to them about it.” Kris reached up to Adam's chin, turning him so they were face to face. “The least you can do is sleep on it.”_

“ _I'll think about it,” Adam sighed, “but if Sophia and Jacob don't want it to happen, it won't.”_

“ _You're the perfect Papa Adam,” Kris ran his fingertips over Adam's jaw. “This little baby deserves someone like you in his life.”_

“ _Don't play dirty,” Adam warned with a smile, “I said I would think about it.”_

End Of Flashback

 

Before Adam could answer his husband the waiting room door opened, and a small nurse appeared. “Would you come with me?”

“I guess he's here,” Adam sighed as he stood to follow the nurse.

“Adam, I know you're not a hundred percent on board with this, but please just keep an open mind.” Kris slipped his hand into his husband's as they followed the nurse down the long white corridor.

“Let's just go see the new baby,” Adam gave Kris's hand a tight squeeze, “we'll talk about everything else later.”

Kris gave a silent nod of agreement, before stopping behind the nurse. “Yours is the one in the middle, the only boy we have in there today,” the nurse said with a smile, before silently walking away leaving Kris and Adam alone.

Kris and Adam turned at the same time to look at the little boy surrounded by girls. “Oh my god,” Adam gasped. “It's like looking at Sophia.”

Kris smiled proudly at his little new baby boy. “He's beautiful,” he agreed, resting his head on Adam's leather clad arm.

 

End Of Flash Forward


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)

Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 9

 

Present Day 2015

 

Kris winced to himself as he watched his little girl try her best to get her brand new dress covered in dirt. “I knew this was a bad idea,” he sighed looking down at his little boy. “I know you agree with me.” Jacob looked up smiling like he understood every word his daddy was saying. “Your Papa is going to flip when he sees the state of that dress,” Kris said, fixing Jacob on his knee to look at him closely. “You know, you're a good-looking kid. You're going to be a heartbreaker in a few years time, just like your papa.”

“Daddy?” Kris looked up to find Sophia running towards him with a little boy holding onto her hand. “Daddy, Ben's daddy is gone.”

Kris looked down at the little blond boy. “Where did you last see him?” Kris asked causing Ben to give him a confused frown.

“He's disappeared,” Sophia butted in before Ben could say anything.

“We'll find him,” Kris said, giving the little boy a reassuring smile. “Maybe you can let go of Ben's hand now,” Kris added, giving his daughter a look.

“He's scared,” Sophia shrugged.

“Well let me hold his hand, and you come and hold onto Jacob's stroller.”

Sophia stood looking up at her daddy as she shook her head. “Don't want to.”

“Let's just go find Ben's daddy,” Kris sighed, reaching down to take the little boy's other hand. They had only gotten to the picnic tables when he heard the loud voice of a man coming from behind him. “Crap, now he's going to think I'm kidnapping him.”

“Ben,” Kris turned to find a very tall man storming towards him.

“Hey man, we were just coming to find you,” Kris said in a rush before the man got close enough. Kris let go of Ben's hand so the little boy could run towards his dad. “He was playing with my daughter,” Kris explained a little too quickly.

“You trying to get me in trouble with mom?” The dad said lightly, before picking the little boy up and looking towards Kris. “Thanks for helping him out. You have no idea how many people would just ignore him.”

“He was playing with my daughter,” Kris said breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Carl Somers.” The tall blond stuck out his hand for Kris to take.

“Kris Lambert.”

“Yeah, I figured it was you,” Carl laughed. “Your family is the talk of the town at the moment.”

Kris could feel his cheeks begin to burn. “Yeah, we're really trying not to stand out.”

“That's hard to do in a town where standing out is not driving a pickup truck,” Carl said, chuckling to himself.

“Yeah I...” Kris paused, suddenly realizing Sophia was holding Ben's hand again. “I better get going. My husband will be waiting for us.”

“Of course, well thanks again Kris,” Carl lifted Ben higher causing Sophia to let go of his hand.

“He seems like a nice little boy,” Kris said quietly as he looked down at his little girl.

“He's my new best friend,” Sophia gushed.

“Nice,” Kris smiled as he looked across the park where Carl and Ben were getting into their car. “Papa's going to love hearing you say that.”

 

Flash Forward Summer 2024

 

Adam hid himself further behind the curtains in Kris's office as he looked down onto the backyard. “What are they doing now?”

Kris stood up from his desk to peek over his husband's shoulder. “She's going to catch you one of these days,” Kris pointed out before moving back to his desk.

“I am telling you they're dating.”

“And I'm telling you, they're only thirteen. Sophia doesn't even like boys.” Kris went back to looking over the mail, leaving Adam to sulk at the window.

“I just don't like it.”

“You don't have to.”

“I don't like him,” Adam sighed.

“Again, you don't have to.”

“I've never liked him,” Adam grumbled.

“He's a sweet boy.”

“Really?” Adam asked as he turned to look at his husband.

“Yes really,” Kris sighed.

“Well the nice boy is holding our little girl's hand.”

Kris jumped from the desk pushing himself against Adam's back as he tried to look out of the window. “I'll kick his little ass.”

“But he's a sweet boy,” Adam said mockingly.

 

…............................

 

Sophia gave her papa another look across the dinner table. “So the game's on soon.”

“I don't like the game,” Adam said, not taking his eyes off Ben.

“It should be a good one.” Kris kept his eyes on the blond boy across from him.

“Maybe you two can watch the game in the den,” Sophia said quietly. “Ben and I could watch it in my room.”

Adam and Kris's head shot up at the same time to look at their daughter. “I don't think so.” Kris shook his head.

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam added.

“But there isn't enough room in the den for everyone,” Sophia tried to reason.

“Then we'll watch the game in the living room.” Adam gave them all a fake smile causing Jacob to groan.

“You promised me we would practice my dance moves during the game.”

Adam turned to look down at his ten-year-old. “I did?”

“You did.”

“Yeah, you did,” Sebastian said loudly.

Adam turned to his seven-year-old son, giving him a look. “If you don't be quiet, I'll make you practice dance moves.”

“Like he could,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“I wouldn't want to,” Sebastian said loudly again. “Dancing is stupid.”

“Shut up,” Jacob yelled back.

“Don't say shut up,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“But he said dancing is stupid.” Jacob pointed an accusing finger at his little brother.

“Why do you all have to be so embarrassing?” Sophia yelled over her little brothers' loud voices.

“Your toy cars are stupid.” Jacob stood from the table to march away.

“Come back here,” Kris sighed.

“My cars aren't stupid,” Sebastian yelled as he followed Jacob towards their bedroom.

“I said come back here.” Kris stood from the table to follow the two little boys.

“God you're so embarrassing,” Sophia complained as she grabbed onto Ben's arm. “Come on, we're going to your house to watch the game.”

“What the hell did I do?” Adam asked confused.

“I'll be home after the game.” Sophia yelled before the front door banged shut.

Adam looked around the silent kitchen shaking his head. “What the hell happened?”

“They yelled.”

Adam turned to his right to find his three-year-old daughter looking up at him. “They do that a lot.”

“I don't,” Elle announced as she climbed onto her Papa's knee.

“That's because you're just like your daddy,” Adam smiled. “You're too cool for yelling.”

“Mama said I look like daddy.”

“You do,” Adam smiled.

“I have his eyes.”

“And his nose,” Adam said, kissing Elle's nose lightly.

“Do I have your eyes too?” Elle quizzed, reaching up to touch Adam's cheek.

“No sweetie, you look exactly like your daddy, but you do have my fabulous taste in fashion though.”

Elle smiled brightly at her papa. “Because we like glitter.”

“Because we like glitter,” Adam laughed as he held Elle closer to him.

 

End Of Flash Forward

Flash Forward 2017

 

“And then there were three,” Adam said quietly.

Kris nodded his head as he looked down at Sophia and Jacob fussing over the new baby. “He needs a name.”

“We should probably hurry up and think of one.”

“Before Sophia does it for us.”

“Exactly.”

Kris looked back down at his three kids with a smile on his face. “You should name this one.”

“Me?” Adam asked surprised.

“Sure,” Kris smiled, “I mean I did get to pick Sophia's name.”

“But what if I pick a weird name?” Adam asked unsure.

“You won't,” Kris laughed, “I trust you.”Adam let out a long breath before moving towards the door. “Where are you going?” Kris shouted after him.

“I have research to do,” Adam called back.

 

…...................................

 

“Sebastian?” Kris asked as he looked across the bed at his husband. “Like in the Little Mermaid?”

“No, not like the Little Mermaid,” Adam sighed. “You picked Sophia's name because of a crush.” Adam moved closer to the middle of the bed to look at his husband.

“You had a crush on the crab in the Little Mermaid?” Kris asked confused.

“It's not about the Little Mermaid,” Adam grumbled. “You picked Sophia's name because of a childhood memory.”

“So there was some cute kid called Sebastian you knew?” Kris looked down onto the bed at the little baby laying between them. “You want to name our baby after him?”

“Sebastian wasn't a person.” Adam looked down uncomfortably at the baby.

“This is about the crab in the Little Mermaid.”

“Will you forget about the damn crab?” Adam sighed. “It's not about the stupid movie.”

“Alright,” Kris said, holding his hands up in the air.

“When I was about eleven my dad had this painting hanging in his office, right above the computer.”

“The computer you used to search gay porn?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“It was a religious picture,” Adam said, ignoring his husband's smart ass comment. “It was of this Saint...”

“Saint Sebastian?” Kris interrupted.

“I didn't know who it was,” Adam shrugged, “to me it was just a picture of this man lying down with a sheet over his thighs, he had an arrow sticking out of his stomach.” Adam moved down the bed to rest his head on the pillow. “The picture confused the hell out of me. It was a painting of a beautiful man, and it was probably the first time I actually looked at someone of the same sex and felt flutters.”

“Flutters?” Kris asked confused.

“That feeling you had for the ministers son.”

“Are you trying to tell me your first crush was on a religious painting?” Kris asked with a slight smirk.

“I'm trying to be serious here,” Adam sighed.

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled, “go on.”

“There was just something different about this picture, it confused me, but excited me at the same time. When my dad caught me looking at the porn...” Adam paused to allow his husband to get the smirk off his face.

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled again.

“He told me about the picture.” Adam looked closely at his little boy. Saint Sebastian was sort of a magical being. My dad told me that it was said that his aura once cured a woman of her muteness. He told me how he was killed for converting people to Christianity. Dad said “As time went on Saint Sebastian was used for different examples. My dad found the picture in a market place just before I was born,” Adam stopped, looking up to make sure Kris was still awake.

“I'm listening,” Kris smiled.

“When he found me with the porn, he told me the story he learned when he bought the picture. My dad said the man that sold him the painting told him that these days Saint Sebastian is a figure of homosexuality.”

“Ah,” Kris nodded, finally understanding.

“He said Saint Sebastian was treated badly because he was trying to teach people something different, when they weren't ready to accept it. Just like homosexuals are treated badly when they tried to fight for their rights.”

“I get that,” Kris smiled.

“The moment my dad said the word homosexuality my heart stopped,” Adam joked. “He told me how Saint Sebastian was killed for being different, and that's why he bought the picture. He isn't a religious man, but someone being killed for being a little bit different should be martyred in his mind.” Adam smiled at the memory.

“Your dad was telling you it was okay to be gay,” Kris pointed out.

“Exactly,” Adam smiled, “and even though I didn't say the words 'I'm gay' that day, I knew, at that moment, it would be okay when I did finally say it.”

Kris looked down at the baby asleep on the bed beside him. “Sebastian Lambert-Allen.”

“It makes him sound strong,” Adam mused.

“Plus, it's a kick-ass name for a rock star.”

Adam rolled his eyes at his husband. “Let's not corrupt the little one so early.”

“I'll give him a week to settle in before I strap a guitar to him.” Kris leaned over to kiss Adam's cheek. “Are you glad Kelly sent that letter now?”

Adam looked down at his little boy, smiling wide. “I am. Even if we are now outnumbered.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed, “we won't let them win.”

“I don't think we'll have a choice.” Adam nodded towards the bedroom door where Sophia and Jacob stood watching them.

“We can't sleep,” Sophia announced before pulling Jacob towards the bed.

Kris gave his husband a look before laughing lightly. “We're going to need a bigger bed.”

“If Kelly doesn't start behaving herself we're going to need a bigger house.” Adam held out his hands just in time for Jacob to jump into them.

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 10

 

Present Day June 2015

 

“It's Daddy's birthday today?” Sophia stood at Adam's side as he prepared the surprise breakfast for Kris's birthday.

“It's his twenty-ninth birthday today,” Adam smiled.

“And that means he's twenty-nine?”

Adam looked down at his three year old girl with a small smile on his face. “That's right.”

“What age are you?” Sophia tilted her head to the side to look up at her Papa.

“I'm thirty-two,” Adam answered quietly.

“Is that bigger than daddy's age?”

“Yes, thirty-two is a bigger number than twenty-nine.”

“You're old?”

“No,” Adam shook his head, “I will never be old, and saying things like that only leads to getting grounded for life.” Sophia gave her Papa a look before shrugging her shoulders. “Let's just go surprise daddy with his birthday breakfast.” Adam picked up Jacob from his car seat with one hand, while he balanced the tray of food in the other. “You want to get the door?”

“I'm almost four,” Sophia pointed out as she walked the small hallway towards Kris and Adam's room.

“That's true.”

“And you're...”

“Thirty-two.”

“A big number.”

“That's also true.”

“You're old,” Sophia stopped at the bedroom door to look up at her Papa.

Adam looked from his daughter to Jacob, who sat perched on his hip, looking up at him with a toothless grin. “You're not funny either.”

“So you're like the oldest person in this house,” Sophia mused.

“Just open the door.”

 

…................................

 

Kris studied his hair in the bathroom mirror, as Adam bathed Sophia and Jacob behind him. “Am I going bald at the back?”

“Of course not,” Adam scoffed.

“Yes.”

“Sophia,” Adam groaned.

“But he is,” Sophia stood up in the tub to look point at her daddy. “Look you can see his head. There's holes in his head.”

“Okay that's enough Sophia,” Adam gently placed his daughter back into the tub. “Why don't you help me wash Jacob.”

“Jacob's got lots more hair than Daddy.”

“What happened to being nice to Daddy on his birthday?” Adam asked, giving his daughter a look.

“I was nice,” Sophia shrugged. “Did you mean be nice all day?”

“Well his birthday is all day.”

“Fine,” Sophia huffed, looking around Adam to where Kris was standing. “Sorry you're getting old and have no hair daddy.”

“Thank you sweetheart,” Kris frowned, “I think.”

“Baby your hair is fine,” Adam tried to sound bright and easy, even though Sophia was speaking the truth.

“Oh it's fine alright,” Kris huffed. “It's so fine it's see-through.”

“It's just the birthday drama.” Adam picked Jacob up from the tub, earning a pouting lip from his little boy. “Don't start freaking out.”

“I'm almost bald, I'm not even thirty yet,” Kris let out a groan, as he turned to look at his husband. “This time next year, I probably won't have any hair.”

“It's just the birthday drama,” Adam repeated.

“I'm almost thirty.”

“But daddy's more than thirty, so he's really old.”

Adam turned back to the tub to find his three-and-a-half-year-old smiling up at him. “Seriously, grounded till your over thirty.”

“When I'm over thirty you'll be really really old,” Sophia announced as she stood to climb out the tub.

“He will ground you until your thirty,” Kris whispered as he reached over the tub to pick Sophia up.

“Papa will you have no hair when I'm over thirty?”

“I'll always have hair.”

“But I can see your head too sometimes,” Sophia stretched up in Kris's arms to point at the top of Adam's head. “Can you see it Daddy?”

“Let's go start my birthday celebrations,” Kris took a soaking wet Jacob from Adam's arms to walk back into the bedroom.

“Where am I going bald?” Adam was almost pressed up against the mirror, as he tried to look at the top of his head. “Kris, where am I going bald?”

 

Flash Forward June 2016

 

Adam stood at the bottom of the stairs, pleased with himself as Brad walked down the steps towards him. “You look good.”

“I look like I'm going to a funeral, a really boring funeral.”

“You look good for Arkansas,” Adam straightened his friend's tie while Brad continued to pout.

“I flew all the way here for your husband's thirtieth birthday, and you're making me wear a black suit,” Brad's bottom lip was almost hitting his chin. “A black suit with no glitter. Hell ever a nice colored tie would do.”

“It's a family dinner with Kris's Aunts and Uncles. I really don't think you coming along in high heels and a dress would really go down well.”

“I'm ready Papa,” Brad and Adam turned to see Sophia bounce down the stairs.

“Oh, how is that fair?” Brad screeched. “She's wearing pink.”

“Papa made me,” Sophia pointed an accusing finger at her Papa. “I wanted to wear my new nicks' top.”

“You said she can wear pink but I can't?”

“She's a girl,” Adam said looking down at his daughter. “Hey, where are your nice, pink ballerina shoes?”

“Glitter ate them,” Adam looked over his shoulder towards the dog, as it lay in front of the fire place. “both of them.”

“Take the sneakers off and go put your pink shoes on,” Adam ordered.

“But Glitter ate them.”

“Sophia--pink shoes now.”

“They don't go with my dress.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh, as he looked down at his four-and-a-half-year-old daughter. “I picked the shoes and the dress, and they do go together.”

“I tried them,” Sophia shrugged, “and they don't go.”

“Don't try to argue with me over fashion.” Adam got down on his knees so he was level with his daughter. “Baby, just put the shoes on.”

“But the dog......”

“Oh give it up,” Brad groaned, “you should count yourself lucky young lady. I would give my right arm to wear some nice pink shoes tonight.”

“Deal.” Sophia turned to go back upstairs. “You can wear my pink shoes Uncle Brad, and I'll wear my sneakers.”

“No, Sophia he wasn't being serious,” Adam watched as Sophia disappeared at the top of the stairs, before turning to his friend. “She's going to make you wear those shoes you know.”

“What size is she?”

“Just go and convince her to put on the shoes,” Adam sighed, pushing Brad towards the stairs.

 

….......................................

 

“Okay line up,” Adam stood outside the restaurant, in front of his family.

“What now,” Brad groaned.

Adam walked down the line of people stopping when he got to Brad, Sophia, and his brother Neil. “I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully,” Adam paused in front of his daughter. “You listen really well young lady.”

“Why are you picking on me?”

Adam took a quick glance at his daughters feet, groaning inwardly at the white sneakers. “Just listen to me, all of you. This is a nice restaurant with nice people, and the Allens' don't want to know any of you threes' weird ideas. I don't care if you think you've figured out the meaning of life, and want to tell us all about it. You will all keep quiet. Do not make me kick your butts.”

“Okay, I understand why you're telling Uncle Brad and Uncle Neil to be good, but I'm always good,” Sophia said smiling sweetly at her Papa.

“You made Uncle Cass cry this morning,” Adam pointed out. “He refused to ride in the car with you because of it.”

“I was only asking him a question,” Sophia pouted.

“What was the question?” Neil whispered into Brad's ear as they stood side by side.

“Where do babies come from?”

“And that made him cry?” Neil quizzed with a frown.

“She used words that made him uncomfortable,” Brad explained.

“I only said.......”

Adam leapt forward to cover Sophia's mouth with his hand. “Don't say that word again, not ever.”

“Please don't,” Adam turned to find Cass and Kris behind him with Jacob and the twins at their sides.

“Why are we all standing outside?” Kris let go of Jacob's hand to let him wobble over to his Papa.

“Just warning these three not to do anything weird in front of your family.”

“But I told him I'm a good girl, I don't need to be told to be good,” Sophia announced as she wrapped her arms around hersdaddy's legs.

“You're a very good girl,” Kris smiled, picking Sophia up. “But do what Papa says.”

“But I'm good.”  
“Just remember and be good all night,” Kris gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. “Alright lets get this over with.”

“Okay what is with the bad attitudes?” Brad asked, “I mean I know why I should be pissed off, my outfit isn't exactly amazing, but why is everyone else annoyed?”

“Well,” Kris stepped forward to stand in front of Brad, “I'm about to celebrate turning thirty, in a room full of my Aunts and Uncles, who all still think I'm five. I know for a fact my mama has bought me a batman cake, just like she does every year, even though I don't like batman. My dad will get weepy and tell me stories about when I was little. My brother will punch me thirty times in the back. I'm going bald, and my four-year-old daughter can't stop cursing. Oh and Adam and I can't have...” Kris paused to look down at the kids, “well Adam and I can't have s.e.x tonight because all of you are staying in my very small cottage,” Kris finished by taking a deep breath.

“We're not having s.e.x tonight?” Adam frowned.

“Lets just get this over with,” Kris ordered, walking into the restaurant.

 

…............................

 

Adam stood opened mouthed as he watched his mother-in-law and Brad grind on the dance floor. “So wrong.”

“And you were worried about Sophia cursing,” Kris took another bite of his batman cake.

“Your mama thinks she's one of the Pussycat Dolls,” Adam winced, as Brad smacked Kim on the butt.

“My dad's going to kill him,” Kris said taking another bite of cake.

“I'm going to kill him,” Cassidy groaned, looking at his husband. “We had a really long talk on the plane about this sort of thing.”

“But did you have a long talk with Kim too?” Adam smirked, “because really, she is the one to blame here.”

“My mama used to be so quiet,” Kris mused. “Now she's...” Kris's eyes widened, “body popping.”

“I think someone forget to tell Grandma to be good.”

Adam looked down at his smirking daughter. “Very good Sophia.”

“Just saying.”

“I can't wait for this day to be over,” Kris groaned, slumping to the side to rest his head on his husband's shoulder.

“How about you and I sneak out and go home?” Adam whispered.

“I'm coming,” Neil jumped from the table.

“Me too,” Cassidy announced.

“Actually I thought you two could watch the kids, and Kris and I could.........”

“Yeah you really shouldn't think,” Neil threw Adam his jacket. “Now lets get the hell out of here before someone stops us.”

“Maybe we can s.e.x at Christmas,” Kris whispered as he picked up Sophia.

“And I can get pony,” Sophia added.

 

…....................................

 

Adam slid under the covers as he looked over the bed at his husband. “I can't believe I'm married to a man in his thirties,” Adam let out a soft laugh as Kris frowned at him.

“Yeah I guess I'm not your type anymore,” Kris rolled his eyes. “What was it? Early twenties, elf-like?”

“You like Santa Papa?” Adam and Kris looked down between them where Sophia and Jacob lay side by side. “Or is it just his elves you like?”

“I.....” Adam looked up from his daughter to his husband. “How do I answer that?”

“Your Papa loves Santa and his elves,” Kris smiled down at his daughter.

“Me too,” Sophia giggled. “So what are we doing now?”

“Going to sleep,” Kris suggested.

“But it's your birthday, when it's my birthday we always do something fun.”

“We did do something fun,” Adam said. “We went to dinner with everyone.”

“That was supposed to be fun?” Sophia scoffed.

“Maybe we should just go to sleep,” Kris suggested.

“But fun isn't wearing a pink dress,” Sophia sulked.

“Speak for yourself.”

“Okay,” Kris held up his hands to stop the little family bickering. “Lets just all snuggle down and get some sleep.”

Adam stretched his arm over Sophia and Jacob to hold onto his husband's hand. “Night baby, happy birthday.”

“I'm never getting old,” Sophia announced into the darkness.

“Goodnight Sophia,” Kris pressed his lips at the side of Sophia's head.

“When you get old you get bald and boring. I'm never getting old.”

“You're going to get grounded if you don't be quiet,” Adam warned.

“You get bald, boring and grumpy,” Sophia sighed, “I'm never getting old.”

“Does she not understand the meaning of the word grounded?” Adam lifted his head to look over the bed at Kris.

“Go to sleep Sophia,” Kris whispered, kissing her head again.

“Okay,” Sophia whispered back. “Night daddy,”

“Goodnight.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes Sophia?”

“What is grounded?”

 

End Of Flash Forward


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 11

 

Flash Forward 2020

 

“This wouldn't have happened on the Glamnation tour,” Tommy stood at the entrance of the bus holding onto his guitar.

“I'm pretty sure we had girl's bunk on our bus during that tour.”

“But did she have her very own Kris Allen pillow case?” Tommy picked up the small pillow to throw it at Adam's head.

“I just don't want her missing Kris too much,” Adam said as he fixed Sophia's pillow back onto her bunk.

“We'll make sure she has all the fun she can,” Tommy looked towards the back of the bus where Adam's private bedroom was. “So Is she coming out?”

“Are you asking if my nine-year-old is coming out to play?” Adam smirked.

“I just figured I would take her off your hands for a few hours,” Tommy said in an almost shy tone, causing Adam to look at him funny. “What?”

“What are you up to?”

“I figured you wouldn't want her hanging around during your radio interviews,” Tommy looked over Adam's shoulder for any sign of Sophia.

“Spill it.”

“Okay fine,” Tommy sighed. “She called me up last week and told me she was bringing her mini bike on tour.”

“Yeah, and?”

“My wife won't let me have a mini bike,” Tommy stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet.

“Steph won't let you get a bike so you're hoping my nine-year-old will let you play with hers?”

“She said I could if I let her color in my tattoos,” Tommy mumbled causing Adam to laugh.

“I didn't know bringing Sophia on tour meant you getting a buddy to play with,” Adam said as he turned to the bedroom. “Sophia you have a visitor.”

Sophia came racing out of the bedroom almost knocking Adam off his feet as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist. “I brought my cool colored pens uncle Neil bought me from New York.”

“And I see the mini bike sitting parked outside,” Tommy said as he walked backwards out of the bus. “My turn first,” he screeched before jumping out of the bus door.

“But it's my bike,” Sophia giggled after him, leaving Adam to stand looking confused.

 

…...........................

 

Adam's head shot up at hearing another round of giggles coming from Tommy's bunk. “You two okay in there?”

“Fine.” Came Tommy and Sophia's answer.

“Good,” Adam sighed. “You two sure you don't want to come watch TV on my bed with me? I've got some pretty cool Disney movies.”

Sophia's head poked out of Tommy's bunk to look over where Adam was sitting on his own bed. “Papa we're trying to watch a scary movie in here.”

“You're laughing at a scary movie?” Adam asked confused.

“Papa,” Sophia sighed, “don't be so uncool.” Sophia disappeared back behind the bunk curtain, leaving Adam sitting on his own bed with a deep need to pout.

 

…..........

“Hello?” Kris answered the phone cheerfully.

“They won't let me play.”

Kris pulled the phone from his ear to see his husband's name. “Adam?”

“They laughed at my Disney movies,” Adam continued in an almost baby tone. “She won't even kiss me good luck before I go on, and he won't even kiss me on stage anymore.”

“This is about Tommy and Sophia isn't it?” Kris threw himself down on the sofa. “Tell me what happened baby.”

“This tour was supposed to be about me and my daughter bonding, but all she wants to do is hang out with Tommy.”

Kris slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried his best not to laugh out loud. “Have you talked to Tommy about this?”

“Like he'd listen,” Adam sulked. “All he wanted to do is watch crappy movies and play crappy games.”

“Well you know how close those two are,” Kris tried to reason. “They've been like that since she was a baby.”

“They didn't need to laugh at my choice of movies.”

Kris was sure his husband was going to trip over his bottom lip soon if he didn't stop pouting. “Baby, please don't be upset. You know you're Sophia's number one.”

“Yeah, number ninety-one.”

Kris fought the urge to laugh out loud at his husband's behavior. “She'll soon get bored of all the scary movies, and she'll want a snuggle with her Papa.”

“You sure?” Adam asked in a small voice.

“Yes baby, I'm sure.”

 

….....................................

 

“Papa?”

Adam rolled over onto his side as he tried to ignore whatever was trying to pull him from his sleep.

“Papa?” The tiny voice whined in his ear.

“Go away,” Adam groaned.

“Papa, I'm scared.”

Adam's eyes shot open to find Sophia standing over him. “Baby?”

“The noise and the lights are scaring me.”

Adam rolled onto his back to make enough room for Sophia to climb in beside him. “It's just the noise of the passing cars honey.”

“I don't like it,” Sophia said snuggling up against Adam's chest.

“I know what you mean. I didn't like sleeping on a bus on my first tour.” Adam wrapped his arms around his little girl to pull her close. “On the first night of that tour I jumped every time a car passed us.”

“The tour with Daddy?” Sophia asked, rubbing her eyes. “He said that tour was the best.”

“We did have some fun on that tour,” Adam said with a soft laugh. “Did I ever tell you about our first night on that tour bus?”

“Tell me it,” Sophia whispered into Adam's chest.

“Well it all started in Portland.”

 

Flashback summer 2009

 

Adam tried his best to ignore Michael's loud snores coming from the bunk across from him as he pulled the cover up over his head. “When I'm rich and famous I'm getting my own bus,” Adam grumbled to himself.

“Can I still share it?”

Adam jumped hearing Kris's whispered voice below him. “You can hear me?”

“You're not exactly quiet,” Kris whispered from his own bunk.

“Why aren't you sleeping?” Adam quizzed.

“I don't know, I guess I just...” Kris paused as another row of cars passed them.

“Can't sleep because of the traffic?” Adam finished for him.

“You can't either?”

Adam rolled onto his side as he climbed down from his bunk. “Want to talk?” he asked, poking his head through the gap in the curtains of Kris's bunk.

“Does it involve me moving?” Kris yawned, stretching up.

Adam let his eyes scan the small bunk before sighing. “It'll be a tight squeeze.”

“Just get in.” Kris moved to the back of the bunk to allow Adam enough room.

“And I think a thousand screaming girl's heads just exploded,” Adam joked as he squeezed into the small bunk. “Damn this is tight.”

“Is this weird?” Kris asked a little unsure. “I mean do you feel weird?”

“I always feel weird,” Adam shrugged.

“But I mean being squashed up against me. I don't want you feeling weird.”

“I'm used to being squashed up against cute guys, in fact I kind of like it.”

“Idiot,” Kris murmured to himself.

Adam hid his laugh in Kris's shoulder causing Kris to smack him. “In all these months you've known me when have I ever felt weird about anything?”

“But is it weird that I'm completely comfortable with this?” Kris lifted his head from the pillow to look into his friend's eyes.

“It's not weird to you and me, but I'm guessing your wife might be a little freaked out by it...”

 

End Of Flashback

 

“Wife?” Sophia's head shot up off of Adam's chest. “Who had a wife?”

“Damn,” Adam groaned to himself.

“Are you telling me my daddy was married?” Sophia was now sitting up looking over at her papa. “To who?”

“Well you know your godmother Katy?” Adam asked slowly.

“Shut up,” Sophia laughed before punching Adam on the shoulder.

“Okay first, never punch me like I'm one of your buddies because I bruise easily, and second, yes Daddy was married before.”

“To a woman?” Sophia shook her in confusion. “Please tell me you weren't married to one too.”

“Of course not,” Adam scoffed. “I did date your Uncle Brad though.” Adam turned to look at his daughter as she sat open mouthed.

“You and Uncle Brad?” Sophia asked slowly.

“Sort of.”

“Goodnight Daddy,” Sophia said, climbing off of the bottom of the bed.

“I thought you were scared.”

“Not anymore,” Sophia said with a fake smile. “Now I'm just freaked out.”

Adam watched as his daughter disappeared into her own bunk. “It's not that weird,” Adam called out.

“It's as weird as you and Jacob going fishing,” Sophia called back.

“That wasn't weird, that was enjoyable.”

“Jacob said you screamed when you saw the first fish.” Sophia poked her head out of her bunk to smirk at Adam.

“Yeah you're boring me now,” Adam sighed, reaching over to press the button that closes the glass door to his bedroom.

 

End Of Flash Forward Summer 2020

Flash Forward April 2020

 

“So you ready for this buddy?” Adam held onto his little boy's hand as they both stood looking out into the lake.

“Can't we just buy the fish out of the market?” Jacob looked at the small fishing pole in his hand. “Or you could catch them on your own.”

“Or you could get your little butt on that boat and help me.” Adam took a step towards the boat causing Jacob to freeze. “Seriously buddy.”

“I don't even like fish,” Jacob tried to reason.

“Daddy thinks we'll have fun.” Adam took another step forward causing Jacob to pull back.

“I'm wearing the good shoes Uncle Cassidy sent me,” Jacob whined. “Papa they're an original design.”

“And my pants aren't?” Adam asked. “Now come on before the fish hear us.”

“I'm going to tell Mama you're being mean to me,” Jacob pouted as Adam lifted him onto the boat.

“Yeah well make sure you tell her it was your Daddy's idea,” Adam said, settling himself into the boat. “Now what is it we do?”

“Get back out of the boat and go home?”

“I think we're supposed to stick the pole thing in the water,” Adam said ignoring his six-year-old's attempts at bitching.

Jacob hung his fishing pole over the edge of the boat. “Now what?” Jacob asked as he peeked over the edge.

“I think we wait.” Adam settled back on the edge of the boat. “So you, Daddy, and Sebastian are going to have fun this summer.”

“Daddy's going to teach me how to cook,” Jacob said with excitement in his voice.

“Nice,” Adam smiled, “wonder who's going to teach Daddy. Your daddy... son of a bitch,” Adam yelped as a small fish flew out of the water and into the boat. “Screw this.”

“Does that mean we've finished fishing?” Jacob asked with a smile as Adam tried flicking the fish back into the water with his fishing pole.

“I'm going to kick your daddy's butt when we get home,” Adam said as he dodged the squirming fish.

“You're scaring him,” Jacob sighed.

Adam watched with slight fear and discomfort as his little boy bent down to pick up the fish in his hand. “Jacob don't...”

“It's okay Papa,” Jacob looked up smiling, “he just wants to go back into the water.” Jacob carefully bent over the edge of the boat to place the fish back into the water. “See.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled.

Jacob settled back onto his seat to look up at his papa. “We don't have to tell anyone this happened.”

Adam nodded his head quickly. “I'd like that.”

“Yeah because you wouldn't want anyone knowing you scream like a little girl,” Jacob said with a smirk, leaving Adam to sit pouting as they looked out into the water.

 

End Of Flash Forward April 2020


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 12

 

Flash Forward 2021

 

Adam gripped the steering wheel tightly with his hands as the noise behind him continued. “Okay, I'm asking the three of you nicely to quiet.”

“But he started it,” Jacob whined.

“Did not,” four-year-old Sebastian sulked.

“He's making fun of my shoes.”

“They have glitter on them,” Sebastian tried to explain.

“And yours have stupid lines on them,” Jacob yelled.

Adam took a deep breath before turning his attention to his husband. “How can you just sit there and listen to this?”

“I tuned out over an hour ago,” Kris said. “You should try doing it.”

“Or I could pull over onto the side of the road and kick them out.”

“You wanted to take this little road trip,” Kris said dryly.

“Don't,” Adam warned, “don't say I told you so.”

“I said flying to your dad's house would be easier.”

“Both of your shoes are stupid,” Sophia yelled over them all causing Adam to wince.

“You think flying with those three would be easier?” Adam asked, taking his eyes off the road to glance at his children.

“It would be over with by now,” Kris answered. “I mean we could be sitting by your dad's pool right now.”

“We've got another one of them coming in a few months,” Adam remarked, pointing over his shoulder.

“Yeah but this ones has my DNA. Least it'll have a chance at being the quiet type.”

“Or it could be like your mama,” Adam smirked.

Kris tried to hide his smile as he looked over at Adam. “My mama is a saint.”

“Sure she is,” Adam laughed.

“At least I don't have a fat head,” Jacob yelled.

“That's it,” Adam snapped. “If you all don't be quiet right now I will turn this car around.”

“And you all know what happens if we do that?” Kris asked looking over his shoulder.

“We would have to drive backwards to Grandad's house?” Jacob asked causing Sophia and Sebastian to giggle.

“Just be quiet,” Kris answered through gritted teeth.

 

…...........................................

 

Adam fought the urge to wrap his arms around his dad and tell him how much he loved him. “Are you sure you want to dad?”

“Yeah they can be a bit of a handful,” Kris tried to joke, even though he was being very serious.

“Kris, I raised Adam Lambert,” Eber smiled. “I think I can handle three little rug rats.”

“So we can just go?” Adam asked as he gripped onto Kris's wrist to take a step back towards the door.

“Just go,” Eber laughed, “they'll be here tomorrow when you get back.”

“So a night in a hotel without our kids?” Kris quizzed.

“You better go before one of them hears you,” Eber warned.

“Bye,” Adam whispered, dragging Kris out of the front door.

 

….................................

 

“Sophia?” Kris sat on the bottom of the hotel bed. “Jacob, Sebastian?”

“Will you quit that?” Adam poked his head around the bathroom door. “They're not here.”

“I know, it's great isn't it?”

You know what's great?” Adam quizzed.

“What?”

“The kick ass tub they have here.”

Kris was off of the bed and into the bathroom in a matter of seconds. “Get naked,” Kris ordered as he began to strip himself.

“Where's the foreplay?”

“We'll do foreplay after.”

Adam stood for a moment thinking it over until Kris slid his boxers to his ankles. “Fine by me.”

 

…....................................

 

Kris ran his hand over Adam's wet thighs causing the older man groan. “This would be the moment one of the kids start banging on the bathroom door.”

“Don't mention kids while you're naked between my thighs,” Adam groaned.

“You think we could have sex in the tub?” Kris put his head back to look into Adam's eyes.

“I can't move, you do it.”

“Seriously?” Kris laughed.

“It's been a long couple of days.”

“But I'm talking about sex,” Kris turned in the tub. “Actual sex.”

“And I'm all for that,” Adam said lazily, “as long as you're doing all the work.” A small smile spread across Kris's face causing Adam to roll his eyes. “Yes, you can fuck me if you want.”

“If I want,” Kris said mockingly.

“Do I have to get out the tub?”

“And quickly,” Kris said before climbing out of the tub.

 

…...........................

 

Adam lay back on the hotel bed with his legs spread, and Kris kneeling between them. “Lower,” Adam moaned as Kris's lips moved over his stomach slowly.

“How low?” Kris looked up with a smirk on his face.

“Don't be a smart ass baby,” Adam whined.

Kris pressed his lips against Adam's hip bone. “How do you keep getting sexier and sexier as the years go on?”

“I think it means you need your eyes tested again,” Adam let out a groan as Kris ran his tongue over his thigh. “Fuck that's a talented tongue you've got.”

“And you've got a potty mouth,” Kris mock scolded. “Now roll over.”

“Roll over?”

“Just do it.” Kris moved back on his knees to let Adam move.

“But...” Adam looked down between his own legs, “you're not going to do something about that?”

“Just do as you're told,” Kris ordered.

Adam raised an eyebrow as he tried not to smile. “You really trying to top me?”

“You said I could.”

“Yeah, in a sweet, let me make love to you baby way.”

“You don't think I can top like you can?” Kris looked down at his husband with an offended expression.

“Baby,” Adam laughed, “you're too sweet for all that.”

“Ten years Adam,” Kris moved closer to Adam's opened legs. “We've been married ten years and you think I can't be aggressive?”

“That's exactly what I think,” Adam smirked.

“Get on your stomach,” Kris ordered.

“Yes sir.”

 

…..............................

 

Adam gripped the sheets tighter in his hands as Kris slammed into him again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned over and over again.

“Do you take it back?” Kris leaned over his husband's body to whisper in his ear. “Do you believe me now?”

“Fuck yes,” Adam screamed out. “Please baby.”

“Please baby what?” Kris groaned out.

“Fuck I don't know,” Adam groaned as Kris's hips slammed into him again. “Really can't think.”

Kris slid his hand up over Adam's sweaty back to grip onto his shoulders. “On your knees baby.”

“I can't,” Adam shook his head violently. “Please Kris, I need... I...”

Kris slid his own body over Adam's till he was pressed fully against him. “Get on your knees baby. I'll make you feel good.”

“You're going to kill me,” Adam groaned.

“I'm going to make you feel good,” Kris promised. “You just have to get on your knees and let me.”

Adam pushed himself up onto his knees, his arms shaking with the pressure. “Now please don't tease.”

Kris only nodded his head in agreement as he positioned himself behind his husband's open legs. With one hand on Adam's hip, Kris reached around to grip onto his husband's swollen member. It one quick movement Kris pushed himself back into Adam causing them both to slump forward onto the mattress. “Fuck,” Kris hissed.

“You're teasing,” Adam whined.

Kris lifted himself back up onto his knees before he began slamming into Adam over and over again. “Let go baby,”

Adam let out a loud groan as he spilled himself all over Kris's hand. “Fuck.”

Kris slammed his hips forward one last time before slumping forward onto Adam's back. “Adam,” Kris whined.

“Huh,” Adam wiggled out from under his husband to lay on his back. “Well that was new.”

“Yeah, I really wasn't going for that,” Kris climbed off of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

“So that's what sex feels like,” Adam joked from the bed.

Kris came walking back into the room, holding a damp wash cloth in his hand. “Yeah, ten years without it really make a person forget,” Kris crawled back onto the bed to sit at Adam's side. “You're a mess.”

“It's your mess,” Adam lay back against the pillow, happily allowing his husband to wash him down. He watched curiously Kris ran the wet wash cloth over his groin. “Huh.”

“What?” Kris paused to look up at his husband.

“I was hoping for round two, but it looks like someone doesn't want to play.”

Kris shook his head in amusement as he ran the wash cloth between Adam's open thighs. “I guess we're not twenty-one anymore.”

“But he pops up all the time,” Adam said with a hint of concern. “I think you've broke him.”

“I'm sure he'll recover,” Kris said dryly as he threw himself down by Adam's side.

“So...” Adam turned his head to the side, “now what?”

“We could watch some TV,” Kris suggested.

“It's still pretty early.”

“Want to go to a club or something?” Kris lifted his head to find Adam looking at him with a frown. “Or we could check out and go see the kids.”

“I love you baby,” Adam smiled, leaning over to kiss his husband's lips.

“I'll go start the shower,” Kris shook his head in amusement as he climbed off of the bed.

 

….......................................

 

“I still don't get it,” Sebastian complained.

“We just wanted to hang out in a hotel for awhile,” Kris turned away from his son hoping the conversation was over.

“But Grandad has beds here.”

“We wanted to have dinner.”

“There's food here too,” Sebastian stood with his little arms folded over his chest. “You went to Disneyland didn't you?”

“Baby...” Kris sighed, looking down at his little boy.

“You just left,” Sebastian complained. “I didn't know where you were.”

Kris reached down to pick his little boy up. “How about you come sleep with me and Papa tonight?”

“Kristopher,” Adam whispered loudly from the other room.

“I'll go get my teddy,” Sebastian said excitedly.

“What is the matter with you?” Adam complained as Kris walked into the room.

“He missed us,” Kris tried to reason.

“We were gone five hours.”

“Probably the longest he's been away from the two of us,” Kris pointed out.

“We're having a sleep over?” Kris and Adam looked down to find Jacob standing at the bedroom door,with his silk pillow in his hand.

“I...”

“Sure,” Adam sighed, “pick a side.”

“I'm next to Papa,” Sebastian yelled as he ran towards the bed.

“I was going to say that,” Kris grumbled.

“Okay, let's just all get into bed and sleep.” Adam climbed into his side of the bed.

Kris climbed into the other side of the bed next to Jacob. “Probably not how you thought this night would end?”

Adam smiled into his pillow as he looked over at his husband. “This is still nice.”

Kris looked down at his two sons as they lay snuggled together. “Better than the rock and roll lifestyle from ten years ago?”

Adam stole a look at his kids as they began to fall asleep. “Don't be mad, but this could be better than hotel rooms.”

Kris nodded his head gently. “I think you might be right.”

Adam reached his hand over his sons to take hold of his husband's hand. “Love you baby.”

“Love you too,” Kris whispered back.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2021


	13. Chapter 13

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)

Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 13

 

Present Day 2015 Halloween

 

Adam smiled down at his three-and-a-half-year-old daughter as she pouted up at him. “Papa,” Sophia whined.

“I think it's a beautiful costume.”

“But I wanted to be scary,” Sophia folded her arms over her chest as she continued to pout.

“I don't know,” Kris mused, “I think Wonder Woman can be very scary.”

Sophia looked down at her Wonder Woman costume, sighing, “it's not scary enough.”

“But Wonder Woman is powerful, and she can kick everyone's butt,” Adam tried to reason. “How is this girly?” Adam asked confused as he turned to look at his husband.

Kris stood at the bottom of the stairs holding Jacob in his arms. “It's Wonder Woman.”

“And?”

“It's pretty girly,” Kris shrugged before looking down at his daughter. “Could be worse baby girl.”

“How Daddy?”

“You could be like Jacob,” Kris looked down at his eleven-months-old son, “and be dressed like Elmo.”

“I didn't want him to be cold,” Adam said stepping in to take Jacob from Kris's arms, “and I think he looks cute.”

“Babies are allowed to be cute,” Sophia pouted.

“And so are little girls.”

“Daddy,” Sophia whined, stretching her arms up for Kris to lift her, “please let me be scary.”

“Fine,” Adam snapped, marching towards the front door.

Kris watched with confusion on his face as Adam disappeared. “Now you've done it.”

Adam came back into the house a moment later with a clump of mud in his hand. “You don't want to be girly?” Adam asked.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

Adam ignored his husband to take the mud and smear it over Sophia's cheeks and costume. “Now you're Wonder Woman who's just came back from saving the world from the big monsters.” Kris stood open mouthed, waiting for Sophia to freak. “Is that better?” Adam asked looking down at his daughter.

“Thanks Papa,” Sophia giggled, wiggling out of Kris's arms to run out of the front door.

“Alright Elmo, let's go get some candy.”

“You...” Kris shook his head in disbelief, “you're crazy.”

“She's happy,” Adam shrugged.

 

…........................

 

“Now this is what Halloween is all about,” Adam smirked as he looked towards the end of the bed where Kris stood.

“I can't believe your making me do this.”

“I can't believe how sexy you are in it,” Adam stretched his leg down to stroke his toe over his husband's naked thigh.

“I can't believe you're into this,” Kris pulled at the kilt he was wearing.

“You asked me what I would like to see you wear,” Adam shrugged. “Now take it off.”

“I just put it on,” Kris laughed.

“And now I want to see what you've got on underneath it,” Adam ran his toe up the kilt causing Kris to jump back with surprise.

“Seriously?” Kris asked. “Me in a kilt has got you going?”

“And Sophia and Jacob are sound asleep.”

“Did you plan this?” Kris smirked.

“Just get the kilt off,” Adam ordered.

Kris ignored his husband's order to climb onto the bed and rest on top of his thighs. “And if I want to keep it on?”

Adam smiled wide as he gripped Kris by the hips. “I could work with that,” Adam wiggled out of his boxers quickly, lying back against the mattress so Kris could straddle him better.

“So is there anything else that you would like to see me in?” Kris quizzed as he was grinding himself over Adam's hardening member.

“I...really can't talk right now,” Adam groaned out.

“That's okay,” Kris smiled, “we don't need to talk.” Kris reached under the kilt to position Adam at his opening. “If I knew dressing up would get you this worked up, I would have broken out my Batman costume.”

“Please don't make jokes,” Adam whined as he pulled Kris down against his lips. “I'm probably not going to last that long.”

Kris ground his hips down hard as he ran his tongue along his husband's jaw line. “Tell me what else you want to see me wear; what other kinks do you have?”

“Fuck... I don't know.” Adam threw his head back as he clenched his eyes shut.

“Maybe leather,” Kris suggested, “tight leather pants clenching my ass.”

“Please...” Adam groaned, his hips shooting up off of the bed as he came.

Kris continued moving back and forth over Adam until Adam's eyes finally opened. “Hey there,” Kris whispered.

“Okay, maybe you in leather would be good.”

Kris laughed lightly as he rolled of off his husband and onto his back. “Something to think about.”

Adam nodded his head as he pulled Kris to his side. “Leather and eyeliner.”

“Maybe.” Kris ran his hand over Adam's bare chest.

“Maybe some lip gloss.”

“Don't push it,” Kris warned with a giggle.

 

Flash Forward 2024 Halloween

 

“Oh hell no.” Adam stood with his arms folded as he looked at his thirteen-year-old.

“Daddy said I could.”

Adam looked over at the Halloween costume hanging on his daughter's closet door. “That skirt is far too short, and is that a top?”

“Daddy said I could dress as a cheerleader if I wanted to.”

“I'm pretty sure your daddy hasn't seen it,” Adam pointed out.

“Well we'll just have to see what Daddy says.”

“Kris!” Adam yelled as he turned to make his way towards the den. “Kris!”

“You yelled?” Kris looked up from his chair as Adam came storming in.

“A cheerleader?”

“Huh?”

“You said she could be a cheerleader?”

Kris sighed heavily as he stood to close the den door. “Yeah I said that.”

“And did you go with her to pick the costume?” Adam asked.

“My mama went with her.”

“Well it was a waste of time,” Adam snapped, “because all she got was a few strips of fabric.”

“What are you so pissed off about?” Kris asked confused.

“Our thirteen-year-old is about to go trick or treating as a sexy cheerleader.”

Kris rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatic behavior. “My mama wouldn't have let her buy something like that.”

“Go take a look,” Adam pulled the door of the den open. “Go look.”

“I will not go look,” Kris sighed closing the door again. “Will you stop this?”

“She's not going out,” Adam said defiantly. “She's grounded.”

“She hasn't done anything wrong,” Kris sighed.

“She's too young to be dressing like that.”

“She's thirteen,” Kris snapped.

“She's still a kid. She should be running around the backyard getting dirty.” Adam took a deep breath. “She's just too young for all this.”

“Why are you never happy?” Kris asked with anger in his voice. “You've bitched for years because she wasn't girly enough, and now that she is, you're still angry.”

“Don't make this about me,” Adam warned. “You know this is nothing to do with her being a tomboy or not.”

“It's got everything to do with that,” Kris snapped. “You've been like this since...”

“Don't,” Kris warned, holding his hands up.

Kris took a breath as he took a step closer to his husband. “You've been like this since April, since...”

“I said don't,” Adam snapped before turning around and storming out of the den door.

 

Flashback April 2024

 

Adam took another bite of pizza as he looked across the dinner table at Sophia. “So just you and me tonight baby girl.”

“I really wish you wouldn't call me that,” Sophia sighed.

“I've been calling you baby girl since the day you were born,” Adam said quietly, looking down at his plate.

“Well I'm not a baby any more,” Sophia answered.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Adam asked, trying to stop an argument he knew was coming.

“I'm going to my room to call Mama after dinner.”

“But this is the only night you and I have alone before everyone comes back from LA,” Adam said, taking a sip of his wine. “We should do something.”

“But I don't want to do anything with you,” Sophia stood from the table. “I need to call Mama.”

“I bought DVD'S for us though.”

“Papa, I don't want to watch a stupid movie okay?” Sophia snapped. “God why can't you just leave me alone?”

Adam stayed looking down at his plate as he listened to Sophia stomp her way down the hallway. When the banging of her bedroom door caused the picture frame to move Adam jumped from his seat. “I've had enough of this,” Adam yelled as he threw open Sophia's bedroom door.

“Didn't you hear me?” Sophia complained. “I said I didn't want to watch a stupid movie.”

“I don't care what you want,” Adam snapped, “you will not talk to me like that. Now get your butt back to that dinner table.”

“I need to call Mama,” Sophia moved to get her phone causing Adam to take her by the shoulders.

“You're not calling Mama tonight,” Adam tried to stay calm as he looked down at his little girl. “Now come and eat the rest of your dinner.”

“I need to call Mama,” Sophia looked up at her Papa with tears in her eyes. “It's important.”

“If it's so important then you can tell me.”

Sophia wiggled her way out of Adam's hands as she shook her head. “Papa please.”

“No Sophia, I'm fed up with you running to everyone but me when you have a problem. I'm your father, and if you want to tell someone something, then you'll tell it to me.”

Sophia threw herself down on her bed to bury her face into her pillow. “Just go away.”

“Not until you tell me,” Adam sat at the edge of the bed with his back to his daughter.

“You really want to know?” Sophia snapped. Adam stayed silent. “Fine, I got my period,” Sophia yelled as she climbed off of the bed. “Happy now?”

 

End Of Flashback April 2024

 

Adam sat on the edge of Sophia's bed as he watched his little girl attempt to put eyeliner on. “I'm sorry I over reacted before.”

Sophia smiled softly into the mirror. “I've put on my shorts under the skirt.”

Adam laughed softly at his daughter's attempts to make him feel better. “Just be safe when you're out.”

“I'll stay by Ben's side the whole time.”

At the mention of Sophia's best friend Adam's whole body tensed up. “Just remember to be safe,” Adam sat back on the bed and watched as Sophia attempted to run the eyeliner across her eye.

“Damn.”

“What?” Adam sat up looking into the mirror.

“I can't get my eye makeup right,” Sophia sighed.

Adam stood to walk over to where Sophia sat. “Can I help?” Sophia nodded her head, handing the pencil over to Adam. “It's tough the first few times you do it.”

“Who taught you?” Sophia quizzed as Adam began applying the makeup to her eye.

“I taught myself.”

“I bet Grandad loved that,” Sophia smirked.

Adam got down on his knees in front of Sophia laughing. “He gave me a few odd looks to begin with.”

“But it's hard, isn't it?”

“Putting makeup on?”

“Changing your image.”

Adam paused to look at his daughter. “People get used to seeing you a certain way.”

“You're used to seeing me as a little girl covered in mud.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded before going back to using the eyeliner.

“But everyone got used to you being different?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled.

“So it's not the end of the world when it happens?”

“Right,” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Maybe you could show me how to do all of this probably tomorrow,” Sophia suggested looking down at Adam's makeup bag.

“I'd like that,” Adam smiled. “Hey, we could go shopping and get you all your own makeup.”

“Yeah, and there's this really cool leather jacket I saw.”

“We could make a day of it, get lunch, just you and me.”

The door bell pulled them both from their little moment. “That will be Ben.”

“Right,” Adam swept the pencil over Sophia's eye one more time before he stood up. “All done.”

“Thanks Papa,” Sophia reached up, kissing Adam's cheek.

“Remember...”

“And be safe,” Sophia smiled. “I know Papa.”

Adam let out a deep breath as he sat back down on Sophia's bed. “That was very sweet.” Adam looked up to find Kris standing at the door.

“You were spying?”

“Just a little,” Kris smiled, coming into the room to sit down on the bed beside his husband. “I'm sorry I yelled.”

“I'm sorry I'm an asshole.”

Kris laughed, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. “We are all ready to go trick or treating.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “Did Elle like her Princess costume I picked?”

“Pink with frills?” Kris laughed. “Our three-year-old is in heaven.”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. “I think this one might be a girly girl.”

Kris took Adam by the hand as he lead him out of the bedroom. “I'm thinking Sophia might be a girly girl too now.”

“We're going shopping tomorrow,” Adam smiled wide.

“I heard.”

“For makeup,” Adam added. “I can't believe I'm taking Sophia shopping for makeup.”

“Yeah, maybe I could take Jacob shopping for plaid shirts,” Kris joked.

“I'll call the fashion police if you try,” Jacob said dryly as he stood at the front door in his David Bowie costume.

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Sophia's costume                          Jacob's costume[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000g388/)   [](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000h07h/)

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 14

 

Flash Forward 2018

 

“First grade,” Adam sighed, sitting down to put his socks on.

“She's all dressed.” Kris came walking back into the bedroom rubbing his eyes. “She's not happy.”

“Papa look,” Sophia sulked as she marched towards the bed.

Adam looked down at the black pleated skirt that his daughter was tugging at. “I like it.”

“I don't,” Sophia said dryly.

“But it's the school uniform baby girl, you need to wear it,” Adam tried to reason.

Sophia looked down at the skirt, sighing heavily. “I'm going to get my shoes on.”

“That was easy,” Kris remarked. “I was preparing for a fight.”

“I still am,” Adam said, standing from the bed. “Sophia Lambert-Allen doesn't back down from a fight.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed, “she's a sweet little girl.”

“She's the devil's little sister,” Adam agreed, “and we're making her wear a skirt.”

“We're not; it's the school that's doing that.”

Adam looked towards the open bedroom door as Sophia came walking back in. “Hey baby...”

“I'm ready,” Sophia snapped, standing with her hands on her hips.

“Right,” Kris moved to take her hand.

“Hold up,” Adam said causing everyone to stop and look at him. “Where are your nice new shoes Sophia?”

“Adam,” Kris groaned, “let it go.”

“She can't wear sneakers to school,” Adam said in a whisper.

“I can,” Sophia mumbled.

Adam looked down at his little girl, trying his best not to sigh. “Baby you need to wear the uniform.”

“But I don't want to.”

“But you have to; it's the school rules.”

“It's not my rules,” Sophia shrugged.

“Kris would you...” Adam turned to find Kris gone.

“He snuck out,” Sophia informed him.

“Let's just go and get in the car before we're late,” Adam took hold of his little girl's hand to guide her out of the bedroom.

“So I can wear the sneakers?” Sophia asked, looking up at her papa with excitement.

Adam stopped in the hallway to look down at his daughter. “You're lucky I love you.”

“You're lucky I love you too,” Sophia smiled up at him brightly.

 

….......................................

 

“Look at the pretty shoes,” Adam grumbled as he watched the other little girls running around the yard.

“My shoes are prettier,” Sophia shrugged as she gripped onto Adam's hand.

“But all the other little girls are wearing shoes,” Kris said trying to reason with his six-year-old.

“Good for them,” Sophia said, giving her daddy a fake smile.

Adam let out a choked laugh causing Kris to give him a funny look. “You okay?”

“Ben's here,” Sophia announced before letting go of Adam's hand to run after her little friend.

“You okay?” Kris repeated.

“I don't think I've ever been this proud of her,” Adam said, smiling wide at his little girl.

“Because she refuses to wear the shoes you shopped hours for?” Kris asked confused.

“Because even though all the other little girls are wearing the shoes, our little girl isn't afraid to be different,” Adam wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder to pull him closer.

“You have a point,” Kris smiled as he looked over to where Sophia and Ben were playing.

The school bell rang causing Adam and Kris to tense up. “Does this mean we have to leave her now?” Adam asked in a small voice.

“Unless the teacher has an extra large chair for you to sit in,” Kris remarked causing Adam to pull away from him.

“There was no need to add in the extra part, large chair would have been fine.”

Kris rolled his eyes and pulled Adam closer to him again. “Let's just get this over with, then we can take Jacob for breakfast.”

“I'm going to sit next to Ben in the classroom,” Sophia announced as she skipped up towards Adam.

“Now are you going to be okay?” Adam got down on one knee, ignoring what it would do to his jeans. “You know you're going to be okay right?”

“I know,” Sophia nodded. “Are you going to be okay?”

Kris hid his smile behind his husband's shoulder. “Just have fun baby girl.”

Adam looked to a couple beside him as they tried their best to stop their little boy from crying. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine,” Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

“Leon be a good boy please,” Adam turned to look at the pissed off father at his right. “Just tell the teacher if the boys are being mean to you.”

“I'm going to get Ben now Papa,” Sophia said trying to break free from Adam's grasp.

“Okay,” Adam sighed standing up to watch Sophia begin to walk away.

“Have fun baby,” Kris smiled.

Adam looked to his right where the little boy was still clinging to his father's leg. “And if the boys are mean to you... well... kick them in the nuts.”

“Nuts?” Sophia turned to look up at her papa. “I told you I wanted chocolate in my snack box.”

“Just have fun baby girl,” Kris sighed trying to ignore the pissed off looks they were now getting from the other parents. “Kick them in the nuts,” Kris grumbled quietly as they began walking towards the car.

“I blanked,” Adam explained, “I didn't want to steal the other peoples' idea.”

“Just get in the car,” Kris sighed.

“I told you I wanted chocolate in my snack box,” Adam chuckled to himself. “That kid of ours is pretty funny.”

Kris shook his head in amusement as he watched his husband laugh. “Least you're in a better mood now.”

“Oh I'm still pissed about the shoes.”

“Let's just go pick up Jacob from my mama's,” Kris reached out to start up the car causing Adam to grip onto his wrist.

“Let's just stay here for a while,” Adam said, looking towards the school gate.

Kris switched off the engine and reached over to take a hold of his husband's hand. “She'll be fine.”

“I know,” Adam smiled.

“And when she comes home we'll eat ice cream on the sofa.”

“That would be nice,” Adam faked a smile as he looked towards the closed gates again.

“Maybe we could watch football together.”

“I'd like that.”

“Maybe even play a game.”

“I'd love that.”

“Cut up all your clothes, burn them in the backyard.”

“Cool,” Adam smiled.

Kris rolled his eyes as he started up the car. “Let's just go pick up Jacob.”

“Nice,” Adam sighed as the car slowly moved away from the school.

 

Flash Forward 2020

 

“So cool,” Jacob smiled brightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. “I love my new pants Daddy.”

“They are pretty cool,” Kris smiled down at his little boy.

“The pockets are so cool,” Jacob gushed, “and my new backpack.”

“I take it you're excited,” Kris laughed.

“Oh I don't want to go to school,” Jacob explained, “but the outfit is so cool.”

“Yeah, your papa's DNA is pretty strong,” Kris mused as he began brushing Jacob's thick black hair.

“Huh?”

“I just think you're like your papa.”

“That's a good thing,” Jacob smiled. “Papa's pretty cool.”

“You think everything is pretty cool.”

“Because he's a dork.”

Kris looked through the mirror to find Sophia throwing herself down on his bed. “What did we say about name calling?”

“Only do it if the other person can't hear you?” Sophia asked with a fake smile.

“Go tell your papa we're ready to go,” Kris said dryly.

“Can't.”

“Sophia,” Kris sighed, “it's too early for this.”

“I can't tell him because he's not here,” Sophia shrugged.

“What do you mean he's not here?”

“He went out when you were in the shower.”

Kris reached over for the bed for his cell. “He's been sent here to test me,” Kris complained to his nine-year-old daughter.

“Well I hope you pass. I hate tests.”

“Nice,” Kris smiled as the phone rang in his ear. “Adam?”

“Hey baby,” Kris rolled his eyes at Adam's happy voice.

“You just leave?” Kris asked annoyed. “I'm trying to get two kids ready for school here, and you leave.”

“I'm in the kitchen.”

“You...” Kris pulled the phone from his ear to look down at his little girl. “I thought Papa went out.”

“Guess he didn't.”

“We're ready baby,” Kris said into the phone before hanging up.

“We're ready?” Sophia asked with a smile.

“I was wrong,” Kris said, “your papa wasn't sent to test me, you were.”

 

….........................

 

“Not even a kiss,” Adam sighed as Sophia jumped out of the car to run towards Ben.

“Guess we're not cool enough,” Kris shrugged.

“Can't say it doesn't sting.”

“A few years time and she'll be wanting us to drop her off at the corner,” Kris mused.

“I think I just want to go home and crawl back into bed,” Adam pouted.

“That would be nice.”

“Guys?” Kris and Adam turned to find Jacob and Sebastian looking at them.

“What?” Adam asked.

“It's my first day in the first grade,” Jacob said quietly.

“Oh yeah,” Adam said, “yeah we should probably get you there.”

“It's my first day too,” three-year-old Sebastian announced from his booster seat.

Adam's face lit up as he looked towards his husband. “Think we could get away with dropping him off too?”

“Probably not,” Kris answered.

“But if we could,” Adam mused, “all those hours of freedom.”

“Guys we're right here,” Jacob complained.

“I see you,” Adam said dryly, looking over his shoulder at his little boys.

“That's just rude,” Jacob sulked.

Adam turned to look out of the window only to find Sophia standing at the car looking in at him. “Leave,” Sophia ordered.

“We were just...”

“Leave,” Sophia repeated, “you're embarrassing me.”

“We didn't do anything,” Kris laughed.

“You're sitting outside my school like your're my security team,” Sophia remarked with a pissed off look on her face.

“It's my school too now,” Jacob snapped, leaning over Adam's shoulder.

“Seriously,” Sophia sighed.

“Okay we're going,” Kris sighed, starting up the car. “Have a good day baby girl.”

“Seriously,” Sophia snapped.

 

…............................

 

Jacob stood between his parents holding both their hands as he watched the other kids play. “Ready to go play baby?”

“Not right now thank you,” Jacob gripped onto their hands tighter.

Adam gave his husband a look before getting down to Jacob's level. “It's okay to be scared you know. This is a big day for you.”

“Yeah,” Kris said getting down too. “And when you get home you can have ice cream.”

“So don't be nervous baby,” Adam said rubbing Jacob's back gently. “You're going to make lots and lots of new friends.”

Jacob nodded his little head as he watched the boys playing together. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“And I'll watch one of your fashion shows,” Kris added causing Adam to frown at him.

“And I'll watch football in the den.” Jacob laughed softly, shaking his head.

“So you want to go play with the other kids now?” Kris asked gently.

“No thank you,” Jacob said quickly.

“Baby you've got nothing to be scared of.”

“Look at them,” Jacob said pointing towards the boys. “They're already dirty.”

“And?” Kris asked confused.

“And I love my new pants too much,” Jacob answered. “I don't want to get them dirty.”

“So you're worried about your clothes, and not because it's your first day of school?” Kris asked shaking his head.

“Of course.”

“Right,” Kris sighed, standing up to hold Jacob's hand again. “I knew the Lambert DNA was strong.”

 

End Of Flash Forward


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 15

 

Flash Forward 2017

 

Adam had only sunk his teeth into his sandwich when he heard the screeching sound of Jacob, and Kris's frantic voice calling for him. Adam stood up grumbling to himself as he followed his husband's yelling. “I swear if he's broken your...” Adam froze at the den door.

“Start the car,” Kris snapped as he cradled a bleeding Jacob to his chest.

“What the hell happened?” Adam stood frozen to the spot at the sight of the blood pouring down his young son's face.

“Car Adam,” Kris snapped, pushing his way out of the den door.

Adam snapped out of his daze to follow Kris. “Sophia,” Adam yelled as he raced towards the living room to pick up Sebastian. “Sophia, car now.”

Kris was already in the back of the car cradling a screaming Jacob to his chest. “What the hell happened?” Adam snapped as he put Sophia and a sleeping Sebastian into the very back of the car.

“Eww, gross,” Sophia yelled as she looked over at Jacob's bleeding head.

“I don't care what kind of laws you have to break,” Kris snapped, “just get to the damn hospital.” Adam only nodded his head before he was pulling the car away from the cottage.

 

….................................

 

Adam heard his mama's voice as he sat in the family waiting room with Sophia and Sebastian on his knee. “I don't care what your hospital policy is, I want to see my grandson now.”

“Mama,” Adam called out softly causing the woman to turn around.

“Adam,” Kim breathed out, “honey what's going on?”

Adam accepted his mother-in-law's arms around him as he shrugged his shoulders. “His head's split open pretty bad,” Adam handed a sleeping Sebastian over to Kim as Sophia snuggled closer to his chest. “Kris is in with him now.”

“Mama?” Adam watched as his daughter looked towards Kim frowning. “You're in your Christmas pajamas.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked down at what his mother-in-law was wearing. “You're wearing your Christmas onsies,” Adam added with a slight smirk.

“I was in the bath when you called,” Kim answered dryly. “These were the first things I could find.”

Adam opened his mouth to give his mother-in-law a smart comment when Kris came walking in. “Hey Mama.”

Kim stood to wrap her arms around her oldest son. “Is he okay baby?”

“Yeah,” Kris said with a sad smile. “They're stitching him up.”

Adam watched his husband closely as he threw himself down on the chair next to him. “What happened?”

“Mama could you maybe take Sophia and Sebastian to get something to eat?” Kris rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Of course dear,” Kim said, taking Sophia by the hand. “I'll bring you both some coffee.”

Kris waited until his mama was out of the waiting room before he slumped forward holding his head in his hands. “This is so fucked up.”

Adam reached out to rub Kris's back only to have Kris move away from him. “Baby?”

“Don't Adam, don't show me affection. Not after what I've done.”

Adam looked down at his husband in confusion. “Kris tell me what happened.”

“I didn't know he was next to me,” Kris said as he stood up. “I looked over at him and he was in his own chair... fuck, I didn't see him Adam.”

“Baby just come and sit down,” Adam reached out to take hold of his husband's hand.

“I hit him Adam, I hit out three-year-old son in the face.”

Adam pulled his hand away from Kris's to look up at him in confusion. “You're going to have to explain it to me.”

Kris took a seat on the table in front of Adam. “He was sitting in his own seat away from me, and then the Lakers scored and I jumped up and...” Kris paused to look at his husband. “I didn't mean to hit him.”

“I know you didn't baby,” Adam said, reaching out to touch Kris's knee.

“He must have crawled up onto the arm of my chair, and when I jumped up my elbow hit off of his face,” Kris said with tears in his eyes. “His head smacked off of the corner of the coffee table.”

“Come here,” Adam said patting his knee.

Kris shook his head. “You should be yelling at me.”

“Baby I said come here,” Adam tugged on Kris's hand until he was sitting on his lap.

“He's going to hate me,” Kris said with tears in his eyes.

“You know he won't,” Adam said in a whisper as he rubbed gentle circles in Kris's back.

“He crawled up onto my chair to get my attention, and I ignored him.”

“Kris you can't do this to yourself,” Adam said. “You know none of this is true.”

Kris pulled at his t-shirt as his eyes began to water. “I've got his blood on my shirt.”

“We'll throw it away when we go home.”

“He's going to have a scar,” Kris choked out.

“He's a little boy, little boys love scars,” Adam tried to smile but Kris only shook his head.

“Not Jacob, you know he'll hate having a scar.”

“Baby please don't beat yourself up over this,” Adam sighed.

“I need to get this top off,” Kris said standing up to pull the top from his body.

“Kris,” Adam hissed.

“No, I need to get this off,” Kris rolled the top up in a ball in his hand.

“Put your top back on,” Adam ordered.

“No.”

“Put it on before Sophia comes back and sees you freaking out,” Adam grabbed the top from his husband's hand to unroll it. “Now I know you didn't mean it. You know, and Jacob will know it.”

Kris struggled to put his top back on as a small nurse came walking in. “Your little boy is ready to go home now.”

Adam smiled softly at the nurse before taking Kris's hand. “Come on baby.”

“You go,” Kris pulled back, “i'll go get Mama.”

“You'll come with me and get our son,” Adam said, pulling Kris along the hospital corridor.

Kris stood behind his husband as the nurse pulled back the hospital curtain to reveal Jacob sitting up in the bed. “Hey Papa,” Jacob smiled wide.

“Hey honey,” Adam laughed, reaching down to kiss Jacob's cheek.

“Hey Daddy,” Jacob smiled again causing Kris's mouth to twitch.

“Hey baby.”

“Ready to go home?” Adam asked with a bright smile. Adam bent down to pick Jacob up only to have the little boy shake his head.

“I want Daddy to carry me.”

Adam stood to the side smiling. “Kris, Jacob wants you.”

Kris stood looking down at the angry looking cut across his little boys forehead. “Yeah?” he asked in a daze.

“Jacob wants you to carry him,” Adam said as he nudged Kris towards the bed.

Kris moved slowly towards the bed to pick Jacob up in his arms. “You okay honey?”

“I'm going to sleep in your bed tonight,” Jacob announced as he wrapped his arms around Kris's neck.

“Okay,” Kris said with a nervous laugh.

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

Kris ran his fingertips over the small pale scar on his ten-year-old sons forehead as they lay together on the sofa. “Daddy that tickles.”

“Sorry,” Kris whispered, removing his fingers from Jacob's head.

“And I'm wearing eyeliner and, you'll smear it.”

Kris lifted his head frowning. “So you are.”

“Grandma says I look like my papa when I'm wearing it,” Jacob smiled.

Kris leaned over Jacob to look into his eyes. “You do have very pretty eyes.”

“Like Papa's?”

“Exactly like Papa's,” Kris smiled.

“I think it's cool that I look like Papa.”

“Yeah, I bet the girl's in school just love you for that,” Kris smirked at his ten-year-old's instant frown.

“Sally tried to kiss me yesterday.”

“She did?” Kris asked surprised.

“Right in front of everyone,” Jacob pouted.

“And you didn't like that?” Kris quizzed.

“I don't like girl's,” Jacob explained, “and if I did, I wouldn't like Sally James.”

“There must be one girl in your class you like.”

“Nope.”

“What about a singer? Kris quizzed.

“I like Lady Gaga and Madonna,” Jacob said matter-of-factly. “Madonna from nineteen-ninety-one is the perfect woman.”

“Your papa told you that didn't he?” Kris asked rolling his eyes.

“It's true though,” Jacob sat up to look at his daddy. “Think about it, the Blonde Ambition tour had to be the best thing ever.”

“I preferred Michael Jackson's Bad tour, but that's not the point,” Kris said pulling Jacob back down to his side. “Isn't there a girl in your class that you like the best?”

“I like Megan and Chloe,” Jacob shrugged.

“But they're your best friends.”

“Am I not supposed to like my best friends?” Jacob asked confused.

“Well when I was ten I liked a girl in school,” Kris smiled. “It was my friend Katy.”

“You liked Katy and Papa?” Jacob asked confused.

“I didn't know your papa when I was ten,” Kris said.

“But Papa said you've been in his heart since he was born.”

“Your papa is a very sweet man.”

“Is Katy a man?”

“What?” Kris laughed.

“I just thought you liked men,” Jacob frowned.

“I love your papa,” Kris smiled. “It doesn't matter if he's a man or not.”

“I think it does,” Jacob laughed. “I've seen him dressed as a woman, and he's a big woman.”

“Yeah that is a sight to see,” Kris laughed. “But your papa is the only man I like.”

“That's nice,” Jacob faked a smile, “but can we stop talking about liking girls, it's kind of making me feel sick.”

 

…........................................

Kris climbed into bed beside his husband, stretching himself over so he was resting across Adam's chest. “They're all sound.”

“Finally,” Adam sighed, as he continued reading the newspaper. “I swear the four of them are vampires.”

“I had an interesting talk with Jacob this afternoon,” Kris mused as he ran his fingertips over the hair on Adam's chest.

“Little grass,” Adam sighed, folding the newspaper in his hand. “I swear I was going to tell you how much his new outfit cost.”

“It's not about that,” Kris sighed, “and I know exactly how much you paid for that.”

“He looks good in it,” Adam tried to reason.

“Jacob and I talked about girls today.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his husband. “He likes a girl?”

“Not exactly,” Kris sighed. “I think Jacob might be gay.” Adam covered his mouth with his hand quickly to stop himself from laughing. “It's not funny.”

“Ah come on, you really think our ten-year-old son is gay?” Adam sat up in the bed causing Kris to sit up too. “Kris he's still a baby.”

“We were both babies and we were gay.”

“Okay, tell me what makes you think Jacob is gay.” Adam folded his arms over his bare chest as he waited for Kris to answer.

“Look at the facts Adam,” Kris said. “He loves fashion, he hates anything to do with sports...”

“And that makes him gay? Come on Kris, listen to yourself.”

“I think you should talk to him about it,” Kris said causing Adam to shake his head.

“I don't think so.”

“You know what he's going through.”

“Hold on, I'm not the only gay one in this household. You talk to him.”

Kris turned in the bed to fold his arms over his chest. “I just don't want him thinking there's something wrong with him.”

“Trust me if Jacob is gay, he'll tell us in his own time.”

“I hope you're right,” Kris sighed.

Adam pulled Kris back against his chest. “I'm always right baby.”

“You really think you were right when you paid almost $5000 for a ten-year-old's outfit?” Kris asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

“So Jacob's gay?”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed, smacking Adam's chest.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2024


	16. Chapter 16

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 16

 

Flash Forward 2018

 

Kris groaned inwardly as his cell rang in his pocket while he held a sleeping Sebastian in one hand, and Sophia's backpack in the other, all while trying to get everyone out of the car. “Sophia, help your brother with his backpack.”

“Daddy your butt's ringing,” Sophia said with a giggle.

“Yes thank you Sophia.” Kris kicked open the front door to the cottage as he reached for his cell. “Hello?”

“Kris Allen?” Came a male voice.

“Who's calling?” Kris looked over his shoulder to find Sophia and Jacob fighting over who got to pick up the mail.

“Is this Kris Allen?” the voice asked again.

“Yes, who's calling?” Kris gently placed a sleeping Sebastian down onto the sofa before turning to break up the fight between his two oldest children.

“I just thought you should know I'm sleeping with your husband.”

Kris slammed his cell shut, throwing it onto the table in front of him causing Sophia and Jacob to go silent. “You two go get ready for dinner.”

“But you said we could call Papa,” four-year-old Jacob looked up at his daddy with a pout.

“After dinner,” Kris said quietly.

“But you said before,” Jacob whined.

“And now I'm saying after,” Kris tried to stay calm as he looked down at his little boy.

“Let's go wash our hands,” Sophia walked forward to take her little brother by the hand. “Papa's busy right now.”

Kris sat himself down on the sofa by Sebastian as his two other children walked towards the bathroom. He looked at his phone wanting desperately to call Adam, but instead he turned his cell off and walked towards the kitchen to make dinner.

 

…...............................

 

Kris sat at the bottom of the bed, his cell in his hand as it rang for the sixth time that night. “Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but you need to stop calling here,” Kris hissed into the phone.

“You should ask Adam about what happened in Vegas,” the male voice said. “Ask him about Vegas, Kris.” Kris snapped the phone shut to launch it across the room.

“Daddy?” Kris looked up to find Sophia standing at the bedroom door.

“Hey baby girl,” Kris smiled sadly.

“Do you think Papa is still busy?” Sophia settled herself down on Adam's side of the bed.

“He's probably on stage right now baby girl,” Kris jumped hearing his cell begin to ring on the bedroom floor.

“Maybe that's him,” Sophia said, jumping up from the bed to get to the phone.

“I'll get it.” Kris got to the phone before Sophia did. “Hello?”

“Kris?”

Kris breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Tommy's voice. “Yeah it's me.”

“Adam's been calling you all day,” Tommy said tiredly into the phone. “Let me just tell him I got you.”

“No, Tommy don't.”

“Kris?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Look can you give me five minutes?” Kris asked as he looked down at Sophia. “I'll call you back,” Kris said causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

“I'm going,” Sophia sighed, climbing off of the bed and out of the room.

“Kris what's going on?” Tommy asked.

“Can we talk without Adam knowing about it?” Kris asked as he sat back down on top of the bed.

“We can, but do you really want to?” Tommy asked a little unsure. “Adam's only in the next room. I can go get him for you.”

“Tommy what happened in Vegas?” Kris asked, ignoring the feeling of sickness that was now running throw him.

“Vegas?” Tommy asked confused.

“Was Adam with someone in Vegas?”

“Kris, I'm going to go get Adam.”

“Don't,” Kris said quickly.

“I don't understand you Kris; you know Adam wouldn't cheat.”

“I've been getting phone calls all day from some guy telling me he's been sleeping with my husband,” Kris said swallowing the lump in his throat. “Who was he with in Vegas?”

“No one,” Tommy answered with a sigh.

“He didn't answer his phone for hours when you guys were in Vegas,” Kris pointed out.

“He hasn't cheated on you Kris,” Tommy said. “He wouldn't do that.”

“This guy seemed pretty certain,” Kris said quietly.

Kris could hear Adam's voice coming from the other end of the phone causing Tommy to sigh. “I need to go because the bus is leaving.”

“Don't tell Adam we spoke.”

“Talk to him Kris,” Tommy whispered. “Don't turn this into a big thing.”

 

…............................

 

Kris lay on Adam's side of the bed watching the alarm clock flashing 6:34am. It was the sound of tires pulling up towards the cottage that made him jump. “Fuck,” Kris hissed, hearing Adam's voice coming in the front door.

“Kristopher?” Kris raced into the hallway before Adam woke any of the children.

“Adam what are you doing here?”

Adam stood in the hallway in full stage makeup with an angry look on his face. “Are you fucking serious?” Adam snapped pushing Kris into the bedroom before closing the door.

“What happened in Vegas?” Kris asked.

“Give me your phone,” Adam held out his hand causing Kris to throw the phone at him. “You're a fucking idiot.” Adam snapped as he began searching through the phone.

“Did you fuck him in Vegas?” Kris snapped as he stood looking up at Adam.

“A real fucking idiot,” Adam snapped, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?” Adam turned his attention to the phone leaving Kris to stand and watch. “I swear to fucking god if you call my husband again with your lies, I will hunt you down.” Adam snapped the cell shut, throwing it onto the bed.

“I couldn't get you the whole time you were in Vegas last month,” Kris tried to reason.

“And you know why that is?” Adam snapped. “My phone died.”

“How convenient,” Kris snapped.

“You know what, I'm not doing this.” Adam walked to the top of the bed to grab his pillow. “You come and talk to me when you haven't lost your fucking mind.”

“Where are you going?”

“As far away from you as I can get,” Adam snapped.

“You could have used Tommy's phone in Vegas, but I didn't hear from you for over twenty hours.”

“Just go to sleep Kris.” Adam shook his head in disappointment before storming out of the bedroom door.

 

Flashback May 2018

 

“Daddy, he isn't answering,” Sophia whined.

“Honey maybe he hasn't arrived in Vegas yet,” Kris sighed as he bent over the crib to pick up Sebastian.

“Stupid Vegas,” Sophia whined as she dialed her papa's number again.

“Look, why don't we all climb into bed and watch a movie,” Kris said, trying to take Sophia's mind off of not being able to talk to her papa.

“He better call before I go to sleep,” Sophia pouted before marching towards the bed.

“Yeah,” Kris sighed, following his daughter.

 

…..............................

 

Kris dialed the familiar phone number as Sophia and Jacob lie sleeping beside him. Like every other time he'd called, he was met with Adam's voice mail. “Hey baby, me again. Sophia fought sleep as long as she could but... well anyway, she's asleep now. Hope you're having fun at Tommy's party, and well... yeah, just call me when you get this.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

Kris stood in front of the stove watching the eggs cook as Jacob came running into the kitchen. “Papa's car is in the drive, but he's not in bed.”

“I know buddy,” Kris watched as Sophia slumped down on the kitchen table tiredly. “You want eggs baby girl?”

“Papa's home,” Jacob said to his sister.

“Papa's in LA, so don't tell lies,” Sophia scolded.

“He is so,” Jacob complained. “I saw his car outside.”

“What do you tell so many lies?” Sophia yelled causing Kris to squeeze his eyes shut.

“I'm not lying.”

“Are too.”

“Well this is a nice welcome home,” Kris turned to find Adam standing at the kitchen door holding a sleepy Sebastian in his arms.

“Told you,” Jacob yelled, jumping off of his seat to wrap his arms around Adam's legs.

“You're home early Papa,” Sophia stood to give Adam a kiss.

“I guess I just missed you guys too much,” Adam explained.

Kris kept his back to his family as he continued to cook breakfast. “Who wants eggs?”

“Me,” Sophia and Jacob called out at the same time.

“I'm not hungry,” Adam said sharply causing Kris to turn and look at him.

“You should eat something,” Kris pressed.

Adam gave Kris one last look before turning his attention back to Sophia and Jacob. “How about I shower, and then we can all go to the park?”

“Daddy too?” Sophia asked looking over her shoulder at Kris.

“No,” Adam shook his head. “Your daddy is going to be busy.”

“But I want you to come Daddy,” Jacob whined as he stood looking up at Kris.

“You'll see Daddy when we get back,” Adam said, standing with Sebastian in his arms. “Now you two eat your breakfast and get dressed. I'll jump in the shower.” Kris turned back to the stove, trying to block out the looks his husband was giving him.

 

…............................

 

“When will you be back?” Kris stood at the bathroom door as Adam fixed his hair in the mirror.

“I'm going to take the kids for lunch after the park,” Adam's voice stayed in a calm tone as he continued to look at himself in the mirror.

“Well I promised Jacob I would watch his show with him tonight.”

“I'll do it,” Adam said.

“Well I could come with you all to the park,” Kris shuffled around looking at his feet.

“I better go before they all start fighting again.” Adam turned around to finally look at Kris.

“Adam,” Kris whispered, stepping to the side to stop Adam from leaving the bathroom.

“I'll have them back before dinner.”

“Adam,” Kris repeated, reaching out to take hold of his husband by the arm.

“Eleven years,” Adam said through gritted teeth, “you've known me for eleven years, and you think I could do that to you?”

“He knew about Vegas,” Kris said in a pathetic tone.

“The whole fucking country knew I was in Vegas,” Adam snapped. “Those pictures were printed everywhere.”

“But I couldn't get ahold of you the whole time you were there,” Kris felt his eyes begin to tear. “I called you all day.”

“And I explained to you that my phone died,” Adam sighed. “Kris you know all this. I explained all this last month.”

“But why would someone go out of their way to make trouble?” Kris asked as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Because there are some sick fuckers out there,” Adam reached up running his thumb over Kris's wet cheek. “Baby I love you.”

“I know,” Kris said, choking back a sob. “I know you wouldn't cheat on me.”

“Papa we're ready,” Jacob yelled from behind the bathroom door.

“I better go,” Adam sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kris's.

“Yeah,” Kris wiped the tears from his eyes. “I'm sorry I made you come home early.”

“Don't be,” Adam smiled, “but next time you have doubts talk to me. Don't go freaking out on me.”

“Okay.”

“Papa, come on,” Sophia whined, banging the bathroom door.

“You better go,” Kris whispered with a laugh.

“Come with us,” Adam reached down to take hold of Kris's hand. “You can sit with me while those two play.”

“You sure?”

Adam leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on Kris's lips. “I'll even let you buy us all ice cream.”

“I want chocolate on mine,” Jacob said from the other side of the door.

“We seriously need to learn a new language,” Adam joked as he opened the door to find Sophia and Jacob standing there.

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	17. Chapter 17

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 17

 

 

Kris stepped out of the airport doors to be met with the biggest tour bus he'd ever seen and his grinning husband best it. “I can't believe you're here.” Adam opened his arms for Kris to walk into them.

“I can't believe I escaped Arkansas without the kids,” Kris laughed as he accepted Adam's hug.

“Your parents okay with keeping the kids for a few days?”

“My mama practically packed my bag and brought my plane ticket,” Kris laughed. “She's been saying for weeks that I should join you on tour.”

“And now you have,” Adam pulled back to look into his husband's eyes. “We are going to have so much fun.”

“Am I going to have to sleep on the bottom bunk like always?” Kris quizzed as Adam led him by the hand onto the brand new bus.

“Baby there are no bunks here,” Adam laughed.

“Damn,” Kris looked around the bus, “this place is bigger than our cottage.”

“A gift from the record company,” Adam smiled. “Come on let me show you the bedroom.”

Kris looked wide eyed around the bus as Adam guided him towards a set of stairs. “Damn,” Kris breathed out.

“Wait until to you see the hot tub.”

“You have a hot tub?” Kris stopped at the top of the stairs to look at the bed. “And the biggest bed I've ever seen.”

“The record company was really pleased with my sales,” Adam said smiling wide.

“Damn,” Kris said in a daze, “and it's all yours?”

“Just us,” Adam said as he came up behind Kris to wrap his arms around the younger mans waist. Kris opened his mouth to talk but was stopped by his cell ringing.

“Sophia,” they both said at the same time.

“Hey baby girl,” Kris said happily into his cell as Adam pressed his head against Kris's.

“You just left,” Sophia almost yelled into the phone. “Grandad was at the school gate waiting for me. You're supposed to be waiting for me.”

“You're going to have fun with Grandad,” Kris promised.

“While you and Papa have fun without us,” Sophia pointed out. “Jacob, I'm talking,” she yelled at her little brother

Kris winced pulling the cell from his ear. “Why don't you let me talk to your brother baby girl?”

“Fine,” Sophia sighed.

“Hey Daddy.”

Kris smiled hearing his little boy's happy voice. “Hey baby boy.”

“Grandad let me put Mama's pink nail polish on him,” Jacob giggled.

“Nice,” Kris laughed. “So you're having fun?”

“Oh I'm still mad you left, but I'm having fun with Grandad.”

“Well, I'll be back in a few days,” Kris promised, “and I'll bring you some cool gifts.”

“Bring me back Papa's new eyeliner.”

“Okay, but I better go now baby boy,” Kris sighed into his cell. “I'll call you later?”

“Just don't call during my show, because I won't be able to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed lightly. “Bye baby.”

“I already got him his own eyeliner,” Adam said as Kris closed his phone.

“He really is your son isn't he?”

“It's great isn't it?” Adam smiled brightly.

 

…............................................

 

Kris found himself wondering around backstage of Adam's show looking for his husband, but when he turned the corner to the stage door, he ran right into Tommy. “So you're here,” Tommy sighed. “I mean Adam told me he was going to ask you to come visit him.”

“And here I am.” Kris went in for a hug but Tommy moved to the side.

“I better get going to sound check,” Tommy said pointing to his guitar. “You know how your husband is about being late.” Kris watched confused as Tommy disappeared through the stage door.

“Kris?” Kris turned in shock hearing that familiar voice. “Hey, Adam told me you were coming. I'm Rory, Adam's new road manager.”

Kris accepted the outstretched hand cautiously. “Have you seen my husband?”

“He's right in there,” Rory smiled before walking through the stage doors where Tommy had just disappeared.

Kris walked towards the door that read Adam Lambert's dressing room. He could hear his husband's loud laugh, but for some reason he couldn't open the door, so he stood on the other side of the closed door like some fan waiting for an autograph.

 

….................................

 

Kris stood at the side of the stage as Adam sang out his last note. He had watched, like he always did, with a shocked expression on his face as his husband strut across the stage like he owned the world.

“He's really setting out to push buttons this time around.” Kris turned to find Rory standing behind him.

“Making your job difficult I guess.” Kris tried his best to take part in Rory's idea of small talk, but really all he wanted to do was get Adam off of the stage and take him somewhere quiet where they could talk.

“Not a chance,” Rory laughed, “this is the best job I've ever had.”

Kris gave Rory one more lookover before turning back to find Adam coming bouncing towards him. “Hey,” Kris tried to talk but found his face being planted in Adam's sweaty chest.

“You have no idea how hard you've made me just by standing here watching,” Adam said a little too loud causing Rory to laugh. “Why don't we take this back to the bus?” Adam asked as he pressed his lips against Kris's ear.

“Actually, you've got a meet and greet,” Rory butted in, causing Kris to grip onto Adam's stage shirt tightly.

“Right,” Adam sighed heavily before looking down at his husband. “You want to go with Rory back to the bus, and I'll be there soon?”

“Couldn't I just come with you to the meet and greet?” Kris asked as he held on tightly to Adam's shirt.

“And run the risk of a riot?” Rory asked with a laugh. “Two superstars in the same room.”

“I was hoping we would be able to spend some time alone tonight, since we don't have the kids,” Kris ignored Rory standing behind him to focus fully on his husband.

“Give me twenty minutes,” Adam whispered against Kris's lips before leaving a soft kiss. “Just follow Rory.”

Kris nodded his head as he let go of Adam's shirt. “Hurry.” He waited for Adam to disappear around the corner before turning back to look at Adam's road manager. “I can make my own way own way to the bus.” Kris gave his best fake smile and attempted to walk away, but Rory quickly took ahold of Kris's arm.

“And have the Glamberts catch you?” Rory tugged at Kris's arm pulling him towards the exit.

 

….................................

 

Kris lay in the dark of the bus as he listened to Adam stumble up the stairs of the bus, over an hour later than he promised he would have.

“Baby?” Adam's voice filled the top of the bus as he finally made his way into the bedroom. “You awake?” Kris clenched his eyes shut at his husband's question. “Baby.”

“Hmm?” Kris put on a pretend sleepy voice. “Just come to bed.”

Adam flopped down on the bed at Kris's side, throwing his leg over Kris's waist. “I thought you wanted to spend some time alone together,” Adam said as he shook Kris with his leg.

“I'm pretty tired,” Kris lied.

“So we'll snuggle.” Adam stood from the bed to tug off his leather pants.

Kris watched in the dark as Adam climbed back into bed fully naked. “Guess the fans didn't want to let you go tonight?” Kris quizzed trying his best not to sound jealous.

“Actually Rory wanted me to go over a few things.” Adam threw his leg back over Kris's hip to pull him closer. “Why are you wearing clothes,” he moaned into Kris's ear.

“Yeah,” Kris sighed, “I didn't know about Rory. I mean you've never mentioned him before.”

“The record company put him in charge of the tour.” Adam pressed his face into Kris's neck. “Apparently he's pretty important or something.”

Kris brought his hand up to stroke his husband's hair, feeling him falling asleep already. “And he does a good job?”

“I don't think the tour could cope without him,” Adam mumbled into Kris's neck.

Kris nodded his head silently as he looked up at the ceiling. “Night baby,” he whispered as he pressed his lips against the side of his husband's head.

 

….............................

 

Kris watched silently from the front row of the empty arena as Adam went over his vocals on stage. Tommy sat beside him, but his eyes were focused on Rory. “So how long are you staying for?” Tommy asked finally looking at Kris.

“Probably one more day,” Kris sighed. “I've started getting threatening phone calls from Sophia.”

“Yeah, she called me last night,” Tommy laughed. “She thinks she's missing out something.”

“Yeah I should probably get back to them.” Kris looked back at Adam as Rory stood talking to him. “He seems a hard worker.”

“I have no idea,” Tommy said, “I don't have much to do with him.”

“Adam seems to like him,” Kris mused.

“Adam likes everyone,” Tommy pointed out. “That's Adam's problem.” Kris looked at Tommy with confusion on his face causing the guitarist to shake his head. “I didn't say anything.”

“I think you said a lot.” Kris turned back to look at Rory. “You don't trust him do you?”

“My trust for Adam is the only thing that keeps me quiet,” Tommy answered dryly. “But no, I don't trust Rory. I don't know what it is but there is something.”

“He called me,” Kris said like he had been holding in the words for days. “He was the guy calling me last month.”

Tommy turned his head to the stage. “And the fact that he's standing talking to your husband right now only means you haven't told Adam this.”

“Adam says the tour wouldn't last without him,” Kris shrugged. “And that was the only time he called so...”

“Adam told me what the guy said,” Tommy interrupted. “You know it's lies don't you?”

“I know,” Kris nodded. “He probably wants something to happen with him and Adam, but I know Adam wouldn't.”

Tommy nodded his head as he watched Rory closely. “You should still tell Adam though. You guys can't have that sort of secret.”

“I don't want to bring it all up again,” Kris shrugged. “I don't want to cause any trouble.”

“You're are not the one causing trouble.” Tommy stood as Adam motioned for him to come up onstage. “Look if you don't tell him, it's just going to cause more trouble in the future.” Tommy gave Kris a small pat on the shoulder before going to join Adam on stage.

 

…........................

 

“I'm getting too old for this,” Adam groaned out as he threw himself down on top of the bus bed.

Kris rolled onto his side to rub Adam's sore back. “Want a back rub?”

“Can't,” Adam moaned as Kris pressed his fingertips into his back. “Rory wants to talk to me.”Kris's hand stilled causing Adam to pout. “Baby,” he whined.

“If I tell you something will you believe me?” Kris asked as his bottom lip slipped between his teeth.

“I would believe you if you told me the sky was green,” Adam answered without having to think.

“So if I told you that Rory was the guy that called me last month you would believe me?” Kris watched as Adam lifted his head from the pillow slowly.

“What?”

“I recognized his voice the minute I met him.” Kris fidgeted with his hands trying to avoid any eye contract with his husband.

“Wait here.” Adam was up and making his way down the bus stairs before Kris could even say anything.

 

…..........................

 

Kris had paced up and down the bus for over twenty minutes when the door was thrown open and Tommy came in with Adam behind him. “I think we might need to go to the hospital,” Tommy said pointing behind him where Adam stood clutching his hand to his chest.

“What happened?” Kris rushed to his husband's side.

“I just realized I hit like a girl,” Adam winced as he uncovered his hand to show Kris his broken knuckles.

“Damn, we need a hospital.” Kris cradled Adam's swollen hand in his own. “What did you do?”

“He used his ex tour manager as a punching bag,” Tommy laughed as he hung up his cell. “I called us a cab; maybe we can get to the hospital without the press knowing you bitched slapped your tour manager for pissing off your husband.” Tommy disappeared out of the bus leaving Kris and Adam to stand and look at each other.

“You hit him?” Kris asked in shock.

“He made you cry,” Adam shrugged. “I don't like it when you cry.”

“I think your whole hand's broke,” Kris said as he stroked his fingertips over the swollen flesh.

“You should see the other guy?” Adam laughed.

“Did you hurt him?”

“He didn't even flinch,” Adam pouted. “I really do hit like a girl.”

Kris shook his head in mild amusement. “You're crazy.”

“About you,” Adam whispered. “I'm crazy about you.” Adam leaned down to press his lips against Kris's. “I'm sorry I brought him into our lives.”

Kris reached out to wrap his arms around Adam's neck. “Let's just get you to a hospital.”

“Do you forgive me?” Adam pulled back as Kris tried to lead him out of the bus door.

“Nothing to forgive,” Kris smiled tucking on Adam's good hand. “Come on, the cab's here.”

“I think I want to go home,” Adam said quietly. “I don't think I want to be on tour anymore.”

“Of course you do,” Kris said tugging on his hand again. “Come on.”

“I miss you guys too much.” Adam slumped against the bus wall. “I miss Sophia's whining when something doesn't go her way, and I miss the way Jacob follows me around like a shadow. I miss getting up in the middle of the night because Sebastian is crying for me, and I miss waking up next to you every morning.” Adam kept his eyes to the floor as Kris stood in front of him. 

“Come on, let's go see how bad your hand is.” Kris placed his hand on Adam's back to guide him out of the bus door. 

“But I want to stay here and feel sorry for myself,” Adam pouted causing Kris to laugh.

“We can do that after,” Kris promised. “We'll come back here and I can pamper you until it's show time, and then I can call him and ask the kids if they want to come visit their papa for a few days.”

“Really?” Adam asked looking up from the floor. 

“Yeah,” Kris laughed, “I think a few days of them running around this bus will cure you of missing them so much.”

“I love you,” Adam admitted with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris laughed as he pushed Adam out of the bus door.

 

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	18. Chapter 18

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 18

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

“Oh I feel sick,” Adam complained as he sat forward on the small wooden bench.

“I don't know why,” Kris smiled, “she's winning.”

“She's going to get hurt,” Adam winced as his eleven-year-old daughter fell to the ground.

“Baby, it's an eleven-year-old's football game,” Kris laughed.

“It's a boys' football team,” Adam pointed out. “She's too small for this.”

“They kicked her off the girls team,” Kris pointed out.

“Well she did make that one girl cry,” Adam said with a smirk.

“Plus the whole bad mouthing the coach thing,” Kris whispered.

“Yeah, I really hope she doesn't get kicked off of this team.”

“The girl really is competitive,” Kris remarked before turning his attention back to his daughter as she ran up the middle of the field with the ball in her hand.

 

….................................

 

“Did you see me win Papa?” Sophia asked excitedly as she came bouncing towards the car.

Adam immediately began to panic as he saw the small trails of dried blood rolling down his little girl's leg. “Now I'm really going to be sick.”

“Will you relax?” Kris said rolling his eyes. “It's only a little blood.”

“Yeah,” Sophia agreed, “it's only a little blood.”

“But it's pouring down your leg,” Adam complained.

“But I won the game.”

Adam turned to his husband with a confused look on his face. “Is this a sports thing?”

“Let's just get home and clean that knee up.” Kris opened the back door of the car to let Sophia climb inside.

“She so isn't going to win prom queen in high school with scars on her knees,” Adam sighed heavily.

“But with her talent on the football field, she could be the top jock of the school.” Kris ignored the pout forming on his husband's face as he closed the back door of the car. “Come on, I told my mama we would pick up the boys before lunch.”

“I thought she would have grown out of this little tomboy stage by now,” Adam whispered as Kris threw Sophia's gym bag into the trunk of the car.

“Don't pout baby.” Kris reached over to rub Adam's cheek affectionately, “you've got a little person at my mama's who is waiting for you to teach the dance moves to Grease.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled, “at least I've got Jacob to do girlie things with.”

“I was talking about Elle,” Kris grumbled as he climbed into the driver's seat.

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

“I hate this school,” Adam complained as he sat by Kris's side outside of the principal's office.

“It's a nice school.”

“Every time we come here it's for something bad,” Adam remarked.

“Yeah, that's usually because one of our kids has done something,” Kris said, “and by one of our kids I mean Sophia.”

“She's a good girl,” Adam said causing Kris to raise an eyebrow. “Well most of the time she is.”

“I wonder who's in trouble this time,” Kris mused.

“My money is on Sophia.”

“It was her last time,” Kris remarked. “It's got to be Jacob.”

“It could be Sebastian.”

Adam turned in his seat to look at his husband. “He's the quietest of them all.”

“It's always the quiet ones you need to watch out for.”

“Nope,” Adam shook his head, “it's got to be Sophia.”

“Well we're about to find out.” Kris stood as the headmaster opened the office door.

 

…........................

 

“Okay, I still don't understand the problem,” Adam looked from his husband to the headmaster with a confused look on his face.

“Jacob has convinced his whole class to put on a play,” Kris answered.

“But that's a good thing,” Adam remarked. “Isn't it?”

“Mr. Lambert,” The new headmaster began with a fake smile, “I know I've just started with this school, but I'm pretty certain that we've never done this play before.”

“Yeah, I really don't think any school would have done it.”

“And that's what makes it a great idea,” Adam tried to reason.

“Mr. Lambert,” The headmaster sighed, “we cannot have a production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show for eight-year-olds.”

“I really don't see why not,” Adam answered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Mr. Lambert have you seen that play?”

“Seen it, wore the outfits,” Adam shrugged.

The headmaster gave Adam another fake smile before turning his attention to Kris. “Jacob has quite the way with words. He has somehow convinced the whole class that this is a good idea. I've got eight-year-old boys fighting over who gets to wear the stockings.”

“It's freedom of expression,” Adam answered. “I still don't see the problem here.”

The headmaster turned his attention back to Adam as his fake smile slipped. “Look dude, I've only been in this job a week. If I stand up and tell all those parents their kids will be performing in drag for the winter play, well, I'm going to get my ass handed to me.”

“But if the kids want to do it,” Kris tried to reason.

“The other parents will never agree to it.”

“We've got a friend in LA who could design really child friendly costumes,” Kris said earning a smile from Adam.

“Yeah and his husband would be great at rearranging some of the inappropriate music,” Adam added.

“Seriously?” Kris laughed. “You think letting Cheeks loose on a group of eight-year-olds is a good idea?”

Adam gave his husband a look before turning back to the headmaster. “My friend Brad is very responsible, he has ten-year-old twins of his own.”

“And your friend would be happy enough to follow the schools rules?”

“Yes,” Adam smiled.

“Not a chance in hell,” Kris grumbled.

 

….........................

 

“There they are.” Sebastian bounced up and down by Adam's side as he pointed towards the airport entrance.

“I see them buddy,” Adam smiled.

“And he brought Tye and Bo too.”

Adam took a hold of Sebastian's hand before the little boy took off towards his uncles. “Just let them come to us baby boy.”

“Look Papa, it's Uncle Brad.”

“I know buddy,” Adam laughed as Brad came running towards them.

“Just call me the Director,” Brad announced as he threw his arms around Adam's neck.

“I'd rather not,” Adam winced on the impact of having the skinny man being pressed against him. “Hey Cass.”

“You've made his life with all of this,” Cass remarked as he pulled Adam in for a hug.

“And the wonderful Sebastian,” Brad opened his arms for Sebastian to climb into them.

“I've been waiting for you,” Sebastian said as he snuggled close to his Uncle Brad.

“What is it with my kids and their love for him?” Adam asked Cass, pointing towards Brad and Sebastian.

“Well kids always love the clown in the circus,” Cass whispered in Adam's ear.

“Yeah, and we all know how much the kids love the fat elephant too,” Brad whispered to Sebastian, making him giggle.

“You know, your whispering sounds more like yelling,” Cass mused, turning to look at his husband.

“And your ass really does look like an elephant.”

Adam looked down at Tye and Bo as they stood rolling their eyes. “They been doing this for a while?”

“Since the day we were born,” Bo answered.

“Right, well,” Adam took hold of Bo's hand, “why don't we all go home and see Uncle Kris?”

“Baby, I meant a really small elephant.” Adam turned to find Cass sulking while Sebastian looked on.

“So we all want to get going?” Adam quizzed.

“What about a miniature elephant?” Brad tried to reason.

“Yeah let's all get into the car,” Adam said as he took Sebastian from Brad's arms.

“A balloon in a shape of an elephant?” Brad said, trying to get his husband to stop sulking.

“What are they doing Papa?” Sebastian whispered into Adam's ear.

“They're just joking baby.”

“Their jokes sound like when you and Daddy fight,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Your daddy and I don't fight,” Adam said, matter of factly.

“You do when you go into the kitchen and close the door,” Sebastian said.

“That's called making dinner.”

“But you whisper really loud, and you tell us not to come in.”

“Yeah that's called making out,” Adam answered with a smile.

“Oh.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

Flashback 2024

 

“So you're both going makeup shopping again?” Kris quizzed as he sipped his cup of coffee.

“It's great, isn't it?” Adam smiled brightly causing Kris to laugh.

“You're enjoying the new girly Sophia,” Kris pointed out.

“Totally.”

“She hasn't even watched a game with me in weeks,” Kris sighed.

Adam looked up from his cereal bowl with a smirk. “Least you have Sebastian.”

“Yep it's just me and my boy now.”

“Are you jealous?” Adam tried to hide his smirk.

“I told you, it's just me and my boy now.”

“It's not really the same though,” Adam mused.

“I love watching the games with Sebastian.”

“Yeah but, Sophia would scream at the TV with you , and call the bad players names. Sebastian just wants them all to win and play nicely.” Adam watched in amusement as Kris pretended to pick up the newspaper to read. “Then there's the hiding his eyes if the players start fighting.”

“Yeah okay, so Sophia might be a little more passionate about sports.”

“Was a little more passionate about sports,” Adam corrected.

“That doesn't mean watching the games with Sebastian is any less fun.”

“Does he still insist on the group hug after every game?” Adam quizzed with a smirk.

“I know you think I'm not happy about our kids being so... well so like you, but I'm fine with it,” Kris answered. “So Sophia is turning into Paris Hilton before our eyes, and Jacob is getting more and more like Brad. Then there's Sebastian with his 'we should all love each other' hippie attitude.”

“And Elle,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, the kid who actually shares my DNA.”

“She really doesn't act like it.”

“No, she doesn't,” Kris faked a smiled, “our baby seems to take after you.”

“Well it's the Sophia thing all over again,” Adam said. “You had her when she was young while I toured.”

“And I made the mistake of going on tour after Elle was born.”

“Exactly,” Adam smiled. “And I love you for that.”

Kris looked up from his newspaper with a confused look on his face. “You love me for leaving the house for months at a time?”

“I love you for trusting me enough to take care of our babies.”

Kris reached across the table to take a hold of his husband's hand. “And you did an amazing job.”

“Really?” Kris and Adam turned to find Sophia standing at the door watching them. “He let us eat what we wanted, and we all slept in the bed with him.”

“You all liked sleeping in the bed with me,” Adam said trying to defend himself.

“You promised us pizza and cake if we did,” Sophia pointed out causing Kris to laugh.

“It's not that funny,” Adam sulked. “I was lonely.”

“Aw,” Kris gushed, “you missed me?”

“Of course I missed you.”

Sophia looked at her parents with a frown. “I'm going to go wait in the car before you two start making out.”

“I'll be there in a minute,” Adam said, not taking his eyes off of his husband.

“So being extra sweet gets her out of the room fast?” Kris asked with a smile.

“Making out gets them all out.”

“Something to remember,” Kris said reaching over the table to capture Adam's lips.

Adam moaned into the kiss hearing the car horn from the driveway. “I better go.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed as he watched Adam stand to leave. “Hey Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“When you get back from shopping you want to make out on the sofa?”

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	19. Chapter 19

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 19

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

Kris felt his heart sink as the theater lights dimmed. “Here goes.”

“Don't worry baby, Brad promised me he would keep it clean.”

Kris turned to give his husband a look. “We've let him loose on a group of eight-year-olds,” Kris said dryly causing Adam to laugh.

“What's the worst that could happen?”

“Jacob could appear on that stage dressed in drag,” Kris answered as the music began.

“Don't be silly,” Adam laughed. “Jacob's playing Riff-Raff. He didn't wear drag.”

“I swear to you,” Kris said through gritted teeth, “if any of them come out in drag, I'm going to be kicking his ass.”

“And what's your idea of drag?”

“Shh...” Adam winced as Kim reached forward in her seat to smack the back of Adam's head.

“Did she just hit me?”

“Here goes,” Kris sighed as the curtain raised.

 

…..............................

 

Adam averted his eyes from the dirty looks he was now getting from the other parents as he walked out of the theater doors. “So...”

“Don't,” Kris warned.

“Okay.”

“I cannot believe him,” Kris sighed. “He just...”

“Did I do good?” Adam looked down to find Jacob standing at his side.

“Hey baby boy.”

“Did I do the Time Warp right?” Jacob quizzed looking up at his papa with wide eyes.

“You were the best dancer up there,” Adam smiled as he picked Jacob up.

“Yeah,” Kris faked a smile, “you did good baby boy.”

“And I'm just like you Papa,” Jacob gushed causing Adam to laugh.

“You are?”

“Yeah, I can totally walk in heels.”

“Oh wonderful,” Kris sighed as Brad walked towards him.

“Hey bitches.”

“Not now,” Adam muttered under his breath.

“So where is the wrap party being held?” Brad asked taking Jacob from Adam's arms. “We need to celebrate the birth of a new star, and I promised Columbia I would let her perform all her parts at the after party. She wants to practice for when she takes it to Broadway for her one woman show.”

“Columbia?” Kris quizzed with a groan.

“Claire,” Adam smiled as Jacob's best friend came bouncing towards them.

“I would like to do a medley from Wicked as my opening,” Claire announced as she stood by Adam's side. “And Mr. Cheeks promised me I could do a duet with you Mr. Lambert.”

Adam sent Brad a look causing his friend to smile. “She promised me her cute backpack if you did.”

“Okay,” Adam laughed, “I'm sure we can sing a song at the after party.”

“I've already made a list,” Claire announced handing Adam a slip of paper.

Adam studied the paper with a frown. “Sonny and Cher?”

“And I get to be Cher,” Claire said pointing her finger up at Adam.

“That's a shame,” Adam sighed. “I have the perfect wig for Cher,” Adam laughed but soon stopped when Kris elbowed him. “Well we'll see you at the after party.”

“And I'll have your pink glittery microphone ready for you,” Brad yelled out as Claire walked back over to her confused looking parents. “I love that girl,” he gushed causing Jacob to giggle at him.

“Did I do good Uncle Brad?”

“Did you do good?” Brad laughed. “Baby boy, you just showed the whole damn school why the Lambert genes should be worshiped.”

“Does that mean I did good?” Jacob quizzed with a confused look on his face.

“You're going to be on Broadway before your tenth birthday.”

“Is he serious?” Kris asked looking towards his husband.

“He's just proud,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

“He had eight-year-olds in stockings and high heels, and Claire was in hotpants.”

“It's Rocky Horror,” Brad sighed. “What did you expect?”

“You were supposed to come here and tone it down,” Kris snapped.

“Well you can blame Cass for the costumes. I had nothing to do with that.”

“You've got your poor husband whipped,” Kris snapped. “He does whatever the hell you tell him to.”

“Hey,” Cass frowned causing Kris to pull a face. “Yeah okay, you've got a point.”

“Look you've known me for thirteen years,” Brad sighed. “I don't understand why you're still surprised by me.”

“He's got a point,” Adam mumbled.

“Whose side are you on?” Kris snapped at his husband.

“Yours?” Adam asked quietly.

“And you say my husband is whipped,” Brad scoffed.

“I'm going home,” Kris said quietly.

“Good idea,” Adam said faking a smile.

“Is that where my wrap party is?” Jacob quizzed causing Adam to shake his head frantically.

“You did a good job baby boy,” Kris said smiling, “but it's getting late.”

“Well I don't care what you and your whipped husband do,” Brad said with a bored sigh, “but I'm taking the star out to celebrate.”

“Brad,” Adam groaned, “don't piss him off any more than he is.”

Kris took a look around at the annoyed looking parents with their dressed up kids before turning to look at his own son. “Do you want a wrap party baby boy?”

“I'd really like one,” Jacob said, smiling sweetly. “Claire promised me we could sing Madonna's greatest hits together.”

“Well you go with Uncle Brad and get some drinks and party food, while your papa and I go home and get the VIP room ready.”

Jacob jumped from Brad's arms to wrap himself around Kris's legs. “You're the best, Daddy.”

Adam stood smiling wide as he watched his son climb into the car with Brad and Cass. “You're very sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it,” Adam said looking over at the parents.

“If he's comfortable and happy dancing in heels, then I should be happy to watch him do it,” Kris sighed. “This must be what your dad felt like when you were little,” Kris pointed out.

“I wasn't as fabulous as Jacob is,” Adam said seriously. “Now if I had his figure when I was eight...”

“You would have dressed as Madonna for your school play?” Kris asked laughing.

“Paula Abdul actually.”

“Now that would make any dad proud,” Kris laughed taking Adam by the hand to lead him towards their car.

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Flash Forward 2020

Kris had to take another deep breath as he pulled the car to a stop. He looked over his shoulder into the back seat where Jacob and Sebastian sat. “We could go to the movies.”

“But we're here now,” Jacob remarked as he looked out of the window.

“It's so big,” Sebastian breathed out in amazement.

“Or we could fly to New York and visit your papa,” Kris suggested. “I bet Sophia would be happy to see you both.”

“Daddy, I don't want to go see Papa's concert,” Sebastian whined.

“Don't worry Seb,” Jacob said, reaching over to pat his little brother's arm. “Daddy's going to take us to see the circus.”

Kris took another deep breath as he looked out of the window to the large circus tent. “I can do this,” Kris whispered to himself as he reached to open the car door.

 

….............................

 

“I can't do this,” Kris whispered as the lights in the tent went out.

“Are you okay Daddy?” Jacob asked with a frown.

Kris stole a look at Sebastian to find him busy looking around him in amazement. “Jacob, if I tell you something will you not tell your brother?” Kris whispered in his six-year-old's ear.

“Papa says I'm good at keeping secrets,” Jacob answered.

“Well I have secret,” Kris whispered.

“What is it?”

Kris looked at Sebastian again before pressing his lips against Jacob's ear. “I'm sort of afraid of clowns.”

Jacob pulled back to give his daddy a look. “You're joking?”

“It's nothing to laugh about; it's a serious condition.”

“What made you scared of them?” Jacob quizzed now more interested in Kris than in the circus that was about to start.

“I've always hated them,” Kris answered, “but I guess when Sophia was a baby it sort of grew.” Kris shuddered at the memory of it.

Flashback 2011

Kris looked around Sophia's bedroom in disbelief at what he was seeing. 

“Okay why are you looking like that?” Adam said coming up behind Kris to place both hands on his shoulders. “You look like you're going to cry.”

“I just...” Kris shook his head. “What is all this?” 

“Well it was your idea,” Adam answered coming around so he could look at his husband.

Kris just looked at him confused. “I don't think I suggested this.” 

“You said you wanted to buy Sophia a few toys.” Adam spread his arms out wide around the room. “I got her a few toys.”

“Who the hell taught you math?” Kris asked. “I meant a rattle and another cuddly bear, not the whole store. And what the hell is that?” Kris jumped back seeing something large in the corner. 

“It's a blow up clown,” Adam said lifting up the clown, causing Kris to jump back, pushing himself against the wall. “You push it over and it pops back up. It was the biggest one in the store,” Adam said all happily. “If you push it hard enough it laughs.” Adam punched the clown right on the nose causing it to hit the floor and pop back up again as it let out loud giggles. Kris was almost clawing up the wall as Adam continued to punch the clown over and over causing its laugh to get louder. 

“Stop it,” Kris shouted causing Adam to look at him, “you're going to scare Sophia.”

“She's out with my mom and Neil,” Adam said looking a little confused at Kris's sudden behavior. He went to pick up the clown again only to have Kris flinch back against the wall. “Why are you acting weird?” 

“I'm not acting weird,” Kris said as he watched the clown move slowly from side to side.

“Do you not like the clown?” Adam asked as Kris kept his eyes on the clown. “Kris?” Kris stayed focused on the clown so Adam tapped it with his foot making Kris flinched again. “Baby are you scared of clowns?” Adam tried to ask in a serious voice, but the smirk on his face let him down. 

“No,” Kris answered still looking at the clown. “I just think the toy is a little mature for Sophia. I mean she could be scared of it.” 

“Are you sure, because you look like you're scared of it?” 

Kris finally looked at his husband and smiled. “I'm a grown man. Of course I'm not scared of the stupid clown.” A loud bang came from downstairs causing Kris to jump. “What the hell was that?” 

“My mom and Neil coming back,” Adam said pointing to the door seeing Neil walk in with Sophia in his arms.

“Cool a clown,” Neil said all happy. “Look Sophia it's a clown.”

“Be careful,” Kris fussed behind them. “She might be scared.” 

Adam pushed the clown letting it wobble all over the place as Sophia let out a little giggle. “She likes it,” Adam smiled at Kris. “See, she isn't scared.” 

“Great,” Kris sighed.

 

…................................

 

Kris looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled. “Now stay sleeping,” he whispered. As he turned around to leave his eye caught something in the corner of the room causing him to freeze. “Fuck,” he mouthed looking at the clown, then at the door. The 5ft clown sat no less than three feet from the door, and he knew he would have to pass it to leave. Standing in the middle of the room he thought of every bad name he could think of and called Adam by it. It was his stupid idea to buy the stupid thing, and now he was stuck in a dark room with it. The moonlight from the window only caused it to look even more evil than it was. After he was through cursed his husband, he cured his dad for allowing him to watch IT as a child giving him the stupid fear in the first place. He tried taking a step to the door, but his movements only caused the clown to wobble which made Kris freeze up all over again. Looking back at his daughter, he sighed. She was fine sleeping alone with the thing in the room, while her daddy couldn't even walk past it. He knew he was being pathetic, and he knew what pathetic thing he needed to do. 

“Adam?” He said in a loud whisper into the baby monitor. “Adam I need you,” he whispered hearing Adam curse from the next room. “Please.”

It only took a few seconds for Adam to arrive in only a pair of very tight boxers and hair everywhere. “What?” He asked holding onto the door frame for support. 

“I lied to you before,” Kris said giving the clown a side glance. 

“Did you?” Adam asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What about?” 

“I am scared,” Kris said sounding more pathetic than he felt. 

“Why?” Adam asked with concern as he walked towards his husband. “You're shaking.” 

“I don't like clowns,” Kris said looking at his feet. 

“You really don't do you?” Adam looked at Kris closely before walking towards the clown.

“Adam,” Kris said taking a step back.

In one quick movement Adam had pulled something at the back of the clown causing it to slowly deflate towards the floor. “Better?” Adam asked walking back over to Kris. 

“My hero.” Kris smiled, finally allowing his body to relax.

 

End Of Flashback 

 

Kris took another deep breath before looking down at his little boy. “Say something Jacob.” 

“You know clowns are only men in makeup?” Jacob quizzed. “Just like Papa.”

“I know all that,” Kris sighed. “Look I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, I just know I don't like clowns.”

Jacob took a moment to think it over before sliding over the bench and taking hold of his daddy's hand. “It's okay Daddy, you don't have to be scared.” 

“Okay,” Kris sighed as the circus music started. 

…...............................

 

“Okay just one quick picture and then we go.” Kris looked around the circus tent at all the performers. “Why don't you get your picture taken with the ring master Sebastian?”

“I want to see the clowns,” Sebastian said looking up at his daddy. 

“But...”

“It's okay Daddy,” Jacob said, squeezing Kris's hand tight. “It's just men in makeup, just like Papa.”

Kris nodded his head as he looked down at his little boy. “Just like Papa.” 

“There they are,” Sebastian announced causing Kris to flinch. “Look Daddy, it's the clowns.” Sebastian grabbed onto Kris's hand to pull him forward only to have Kris pull back. 

“It's just makeup Daddy,” Jacob whispered. “Just like...”

“It's not like Papa,” Kris said shaking his head. “Those men are evil.”

Jacob let out a heavy sigh before taking his little brother's hand. “I'm going to take Seb to see the clowns. 

Kris stayed at the side of the tent and watched as his two sons stood in line to get their picture taken with the clowns. The sound of his cell ringing made him jump in fright. “Hello?” 

“Hey baby.”

Kris breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his husband's voice. “I'm with clowns Adam.” 

“Huh?”

“The boys saw the circus posters when we were in town this morning...”

“Aw, I'm missing the circus,” Adam complained into the phone. 

“Not the point,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “I'm now standing in a tent with a group of clowns.” 

“Just breath baby,” Adam said gently into the phone. “It's only men in makeup.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed, “that's what Jacob said.”

“He's a smart kid,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, he's pretty sweet. He's... that little idiot's bringing one over,” Kris yelped into the phone. 

“Breath baby,” Adam coached. 

“I need to run,” Kris slapped his phone shut as Jacob stopped in front of him.

“Daddy?” 

“We need to go now Jacob,” Kris said through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the clown in front of him. “Go get your brother.” 

“Daddy this is Mario,” Jacob said pointing to the clown at his side. “He's from Italy.”

“Nice, now go get your brother.”

“I told Mario how you were scared of clowns...”

“I'm not scared,” Kris snapped, turning to finally look at the clown in front of him. “I just don't like them.”

“I'm Mario the happy clown.” The clown stuck out his glove covered hand causing Kris to jump back.

“Seriously Jacob, go and get your brother now,” Kris ordered. 

“But he's the happy clown,” Jacob complained. 

“I'm going to put you on a soccer team,” Kris said slowly. “Tomorrow morning we are going to get up early and go buy you a soccer uniform.” 

“Huh?” 

“And by the afternoon you will be in your horrible colored uniform rolling around in the mud with all the other boys.” 

“Why are you being mean?” Jacob complained with a pout. 

“You started it by bringing the scary clown over,” Kris said pointing towards the confused clown.

“Actually, I'm the happy one.” 

“Not important,” Kris snapped. “Jacob, go get your brother.” 

“Fine,” Jacob pouted as he walked away. “I was only making you not be scared any more.” 

 

End Of Flash Forward. 


	20. Chapter 20

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 20

 

 

Flash Forward 2018

 

Adam wrapped seven-month-old Sebastian up in his towel before carrying him into the bedroom. “He's clean.”

“Yeah, for another five minutes,” Kris remarked from the bed where he sat with Sophia and Jacob in front of him.

Adam placed Sebastian onto the bed so he could crawl into Kris's arms. “Can't believe we have to go over this again, but...”

“Papa we don't need to hear this again,” Sophia whined throwing herself down onto the pillow.

“I think we do need to go over it again,” Kris remarked, “since you've done it again.”

“So I will say it again,” Adam said. “You do not draw fake tattoos onto your baby brother.”

“No matter how funny he looks,” Kris added.

“He let us do it,” seven-year-old Sophia complained.

“He didn't say stop,” Jacob pointed out, “and he was giggling.”

“That's because the pen was tickling him,” Adam sighed. “Look just don't do it again.”

“He's your little brother,” Kris tried to reason. “You're supposed to be taking care of him.”

“Be nice to him,” Adam added.

“I'm Sophia's little brother,” four-year-old Jacob announced.

“That's right,” Kris smiled.

“She should take care of me?”

“That's right.”

“Why?” Sophia asked.

“You're my big sister.”

“It doesn't mean anything,” Sophia shrugged.

“It means you should all be taking care of each other,” Adam said.

“Do you all know how lucky you are to have each other?” Kris asked.

“No,” Jacob and Sophia said at the same time.

“I give up,” Adam sighed as he threw himself down on the bed beside Sophia.

“See what you've done now?” Kris asked. “You've make your papa tired.”

“He's being dramatic,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“He's trying to get you two to understand that being siblings is special,” Kris pointed out.

“Exactly,” Adam said sitting up on his elbows to look at his two oldest kids. “Do you know that they say the first soulmate a person can have is their siblings?”

“What's a soulmate?” Sophia asked as she rested her head on Adam's chest.

“A soulmate is that one person who you connect with completely,” Adam explained.

“Like your soul's twin,” Kris added.

“ But Jacob isn't my twin,” Sophia said confused.

“Jacob and Sebastian will be with you for the rest of your life,” Adam sat up pulling Sophia onto his lap. “Your brothers are going to be the longest relationship you have.”

Sophia looked down at the two little boys on the bed. “Do they have to be?”

“Yes,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“I'll be your soulmate Sophia,” Jacob said as he reached over to wrap his arms around his big sister's neck.

“Thanks Jacob,” Sophia sighed heavily as Adam and Kris looked on smiling.

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

Sophia had only closed the front door when she heard the odd noise coming from the den. “Hello?” She walked down the short hallway, pushing open the door to find Jacob curled up on Kris's chair. “Jake?”

“Go away.”

“Are you crying?” Sophia poked her head back out of the den door to hear Kris and Adam laughing from the kitchen. “Want me to get Papa?”

“No,” Jacob shook his head as he hugged his knees tighter against his chest.

“Daddy?”

“No.”

Sophia walked fully into the den to close the door behind her. As gently as she could, she sat down on the edge of the seat by her little brother's side. “Did one of your favorite dancers get kicked off that show you like?”

“What?”

“Is that why you're crying?” Sophia gently rested her hand on Jacob's arm.

“It's not about my stupid show,” Jacob snapped as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “And I'm not crying.”

“Guess your eyes are just leaking then,” Sophia tried to joke but Jacob just sat looking straight ahead as the tears continued to fall. “Papa would be better at this than me. Let me just go get him.”

“No,” Jacob snapped reaching out to grab hold of Sophia's wrist. “I don't want them to know I'm crying.”

“But you're not crying.”

“I am,” Jacob sighed. “I didn't have a good day at school today.”

“Why?” Sophia asked. “Did you not get the lead in the stupid musical or something?”

“I got the part I wanted.”

“Well that's good,” Sophia said causing Jacob to shake his head. “Why is it not good?”

“Mrs. Lucas announced I got the part in front of the whole school.” Jacob took his hands from his knees to fold his arms across his chest.

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Sophia asked confused. “I'm pretty sure they would have all known you got the part on opening night.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jacob huffed as he curled himself around Kris's chair again.

“Jacob?” Sophia reached out to tug at Jacob's arm causing him to wince in pain. “Jake?” Sophia touched her little brother's arm only to have him pull back. “Show me your arm.” Jacob shook his head softly. “Show me it or I'll go get Daddy and Papa.”

“Fine,” Jacob pouted as he rolled up his sleeve.

Sophia paused for a moment to look at the purple bruise that marked her little brother's arm. “Who did it?”

Jacob looked behind Sophia at the closed door before pulling the sleeve of his shirt back down. “Promise not to tell?”

“Just tell me,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“Do you remember Ben Willis?” Jacob asked quietly. Sophia nodded her head as she kept her eyes on Jacob's arm. “Well he doesn't like musicals...”

“He hit you?” Sophia almost yelled.

“Shut up,” Jacob hissed looking at the closed door.

“Well I hope you hit him back,” Sophia said annoyed.

“He's too big,” Jacob mumbled quietly. “He's twelve.”

“And?” Sophia shrugged. “I'm thirteen and you pick fights with me all the time.”

“Because you're my sister, I know you won't really hurt me.” 

Sophia nodded in agreement before reaching out to touch Jacob's arm gently. “Has he hit you before?”

“Not really,” Jacob swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “He does pick on me though.”

“Since when?”

“Since you left for middle school.” Jacob wiped another tear rolling down his cheek as he tried his best not to look at his sister.

“If he doesn't hit you what does he do?” Sophia moved from the seat Jacob was sitting on to sit on the table across from it. “Does he call you names?”

“Some,” Jacob choked out a sob before covering his mouth with his hand.

“Jake, can I go get Papa and Daddy now?” Sophia asked quietly.

Jacob shook his head. “I don't want them to know.”

“But they'll get him to stop.”

“No Sophia,” Jacob snapped, “I can handle it.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes before taking a deep breath. “I can handle the name calling, and I can handle him taking my backpack off of me every morning and throwing it into the dumpsters...”

“He throws your backpack into the dumpster?” Sophia asked. “Every morning?”

“Only the mornings I'm not quick enough to get into school before he does.”

Sophia opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the den door opened. “There you are.”

“Hey Papa,” Sophia smiled up at Adam as Jacob turned his head away from the door.

“Dinner's ready.” Adam opened the door wide for Sophia to walk out, but Jacob stayed where he was. “Jacob?”

“I'll be there in a minute Papa.”

“You okay?” Adam asked confused.

“That silly dancer got kicked off of that show he likes,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “The big baby's upset about it.”

“Scarlet got kicked out?” Adam pouted. “Now that bitch Kate's going to win.”

Sophia rolled her eyes again as she passed her papa. “You're both as bad as each other. Come on Jacob, you can sit beside me.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he watched Sophia stand at the den door and wait for Jacob to get up. “Stop that,” Adam said in confusion.

“Stop what?” Sophia asked as she took a hold of Jacob's arm.

“Stop being nice to your brother.”

“Why?”

“Because it's weird,” Adam tried to reason.

“You're weird,” Sophia answered before dragging Jacob out of the den and leaving Adam to stand with a confused look on his face.

 

…..............................

 

“So we can go over the music when you get home tonight,” Adam said as he stopped the car in front of Jacob and Sebastian's school.

“Okay,” Jacob said quietly.

“Can I not be in the room when you do it?” Seven-year-old Sebastian asked from the back seat.

“Goodbye Sebastian,” Adam answered dryly before opening the backseat and letting his youngest son out. Jacob stayed where he was looking down at his hands in silence. “You not getting out?”

“In a minute.”

Adam waved goodbye to Sebastian before turning in his seat to look over at his ten-year-old. “Is this about Scarlet being kicked off of the show?”

Jacob couldn't help but smile as he looked over at his papa. “We just have to hope Kate falls during the final now.”

“Maybe Cooper will do something amazing for the final and steal it from her,” Adam mused.

“Yeah right, him still being in the show is the only amazing thing he's ever done.”

Adam looked out of the car window to where Sebastian stood talking to his friend. “Won't your buddies be waiting for you?”

Jacob looked out of the window too as Ben stood at the dumpster watching him. “Yeah I guess.”

“Have a good day baby boy,” Adam said ruffling Jacob's hair playfully.

“Papa?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“I...” Jacob paused looking over at the dumpster again.

“Jake?”

“I better go Papa.” Jacob gave Adam a small smile before opening the door to get out.

“Have a good day baby boy.”

Jacob stood at the school gates and waited for Adam's car to disappear down the street before he turned and made his way over to the dumpster. Ben Willis was still standing there like every other morning waiting for Jacob to arrive. Like every morning Jacob stopped in front of the dumpster and held out his backpack for Ben to take. Jacob would say nothing and accept the horrible names Ben called him. He didn't understand most of them, but he knew they weren't nice words. This time as he held out his backpack in his shaky hand Ben only shook his head and kept his hands in his pockets.

“Sorry,” Ben grumbled as he kept his eyes on the ground before turning and walking away.

 

…..........................

 

Jacob stood at the front door as Sophia came walking up the drive way. “What did you do?”

“I do a lot of things,” Sophia said as she passed Jacob to walk into the house.

“Ben Willis didn't throw my backpack into the dumpster today,” Jacob watched as Sophia only slightly smiled. “He said he was sorry.”

“That was nice of him.”

“I know you did something to him,” Jacob pointed out. “Did you get someone to beat him up?”

“Did he have bruises on him?” Sophia asked causing Jacob to shake his head. “So no one beat him up.”

“But I know you did something, he didn't just say sorry for no reason.”

“Look,” Sophia sighed, “just be happy he's stopped okay?”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded his head.

“He won't bother you again, I promise,” Sophia patted Jacob's sore arm, giving him a warm smile. “You're my little brother and, I'm the only one that gets to bully you.”

“I like you being nice,” Jacob admitted causing Sophia to smack his arm. “Hey,” Jacob winced rubbing his sore arm. “”That was sore.”

“It'll be worse if you tell anyone I was nice,” Sophia warned as she turned to walk away.

“Like they'd ever believe you could be nice,” Jacob grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

 

End Of Flash Forward.

 


	21. Chapter 21

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 20

 

 

Flash Forward 2018

 

Adam wrapped seven-month-old Sebastian up in his towel before carrying him into the bedroom. “He's clean.”

“Yeah, for another five minutes,” Kris remarked from the bed where he sat with Sophia and Jacob in front of him.

Adam placed Sebastian onto the bed so he could crawl into Kris's arms. “Can't believe we have to go over this again, but...”

“Papa we don't need to hear this again,” Sophia whined throwing herself down onto the pillow.

“I think we do need to go over it again,” Kris remarked, “since you've done it again.”

“So I will say it again,” Adam said. “You do not draw fake tattoos onto your baby brother.”

“No matter how funny he looks,” Kris added.

“He let us do it,” seven-year-old Sophia complained.

“He didn't say stop,” Jacob pointed out, “and he was giggling.”

“That's because the pen was tickling him,” Adam sighed. “Look just don't do it again.”

“He's your little brother,” Kris tried to reason. “You're supposed to be taking care of him.”

“Be nice to him,” Adam added.

“I'm Sophia's little brother,” four-year-old Jacob announced.

“That's right,” Kris smiled.

“She should take care of me?”

“That's right.”

“Why?” Sophia asked.

“You're my big sister.”

“It doesn't mean anything,” Sophia shrugged.

“It means you should all be taking care of each other,” Adam said.

“Do you all know how lucky you are to have each other?” Kris asked.

“No,” Jacob and Sophia said at the same time.

“I give up,” Adam sighed as he threw himself down on the bed beside Sophia.

“See what you've done now?” Kris asked. “You've make your papa tired.”

“He's being dramatic,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. 

“He's trying to get you two to understand that being siblings is special,” Kris pointed out.

“Exactly,” Adam said sitting up on his elbows to look at his two oldest kids. “Do you know that they say the first soulmate a person can have is their siblings?”

“What's a soulmate?” Sophia asked as she rested her head on Adam's chest.

“A soulmate is that one person who you connect with completely,” Adam explained.

“Like your soul's twin,” Kris added.

“ But Jacob isn't my twin,” Sophia said confused.

“Jacob and Sebastian will be with you for the rest of your life,” Adam sat up pulling Sophia onto his lap. “Your brothers are going to be the longest relationship you have.”

Sophia looked down at the two little boys on the bed. “Do they have to be?”

“Yes,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“I'll be your soulmate Sophia,” Jacob said as he reached over to wrap his arms around his big sister's neck.

“Thanks Jacob,” Sophia sighed heavily as Adam and Kris looked on smiling.

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

Sophia had only closed the front door when she heard the odd noise coming from the den. “Hello?” She walked down the short hallway, pushing open the door to find Jacob curled up on Kris's chair. “Jake?”

“Go away.”

“Are you crying?” Sophia poked her head back out of the den door to hear Kris and Adam laughing from the kitchen. “Want me to get Papa?”

“No,” Jacob shook his head as he hugged his knees tighter against his chest.

“Daddy?”

“No.”

Sophia walked fully into the den to close the door behind her. As gently as she could, she sat down on the edge of the seat by her little brother's side. “Did one of your favorite dancers get kicked off that show you like?”

“What?”

“Is that why you're crying?” Sophia gently rested her hand on Jacob's arm.

“It's not about my stupid show,” Jacob snapped as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “And I'm not crying.”

“Guess your eyes are just leaking then,” Sophia tried to joke but Jacob just sat looking straight ahead as the tears continued to fall. “Papa would be better at this than me. Let me just go get him.”

“No,” Jacob snapped reaching out to grab hold of Sophia's wrist. “I don't want them to know I'm crying.”

“But you're not crying.”

“I am,” Jacob sighed. “I didn't have a good day at school today.”

“Why?” Sophia asked. “Did you not get the lead in the stupid musical or something?”

“I got the part I wanted.”

“Well that's good,” Sophia said causing Jacob to shake his head. “Why is it not good?”

“Mrs. Lucas announced I got the part in front of the whole school.” Jacob took his hands from his knees to fold his arms across his chest.

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Sophia asked confused. “I'm pretty sure they would have all known you got the part on opening night.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jacob huffed as he curled himself around Kris's chair again.

“Jacob?” Sophia reached out to tug at Jacob's arm causing him to wince in pain. “Jake?” Sophia touched her little brother's arm only to have him pull back. “Show me your arm.” Jacob shook his head softly. “Show me it or I'll go get Daddy and Papa.”

“Fine,” Jacob pouted as he rolled up his sleeve.

Sophia paused for a moment to look at the purple bruise that marked her little brother's arm. “Who did it?”

Jacob looked behind Sophia at the closed door before pulling the sleeve of his shirt back down. “Promise not to tell?”

“Just tell me,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“Do you remember Ben Willis?” Jacob asked quietly. Sophia nodded her head as she kept her eyes on Jacob's arm. “Well he doesn't like musicals...”

“He hit you?” Sophia almost yelled.

“Shut up,” Jacob hissed looking at the closed door.

“Well I hope you hit him back,” Sophia said annoyed.

“He's too big,” Jacob mumbled quietly. “He's twelve.”

“And?” Sophia shrugged. “I'm thirteen and you pick fights with me all the time.”

“Because you're my sister, I know you won't really hurt me.”

Sophia nodded in agreement before reaching out to touch Jacob's arm gently. “Has he hit you before?”

“Not really,” Jacob swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “He does pick on me though.”

“Since when?”

“Since you left for middle school.” Jacob wiped another tear rolling down his cheek as he tried his best not to look at his sister.

“If he doesn't hit you what does he do?” Sophia moved from the seat Jacob was sitting on to sit on the table across from it. “Does he call you names?”

“Some,” Jacob choked out a sob before covering his mouth with his hand.

“Jake, can I go get Papa and Daddy now?” Sophia asked quietly.

Jacob shook his head. “I don't want them to know.”

“But they'll get him to stop.”

“No Sophia,” Jacob snapped, “I can handle it.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes before taking a deep breath. “I can handle the name calling, and I can handle him taking my backpack off of me every morning and throwing it into the dumpsters...”

“He throws your backpack into the dumpster?” Sophia asked. “Every morning?”

“Only the mornings I'm not quick enough to get into school before he does.”

Sophia opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the den door opened. “There you are.”

“Hey Papa,” Sophia smiled up at Adam as Jacob turned his head away from the door.

“Dinner's ready.” Adam opened the door wide for Sophia to walk out, but Jacob stayed where he was. “Jacob?”

“I'll be there in a minute Papa.”

“You okay?” Adam asked confused.

“That silly dancer got kicked off of that show he likes,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “The big baby's upset about it.”

“Scarlet got kicked out?” Adam pouted. “Now that bitch Kate's going to win.”

Sophia rolled her eyes again as she passed her papa. “You're both as bad as each other. Come on Jacob, you can sit beside me.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he watched Sophia stand at the den door and wait for Jacob to get up. “Stop that,” Adam said in confusion.

“Stop what?” Sophia asked as she took a hold of Jacob's arm.

“Stop being nice to your brother.”

“Why?”

“Because it's weird,” Adam tried to reason.

“You're weird,” Sophia answered before dragging Jacob out of the den and leaving Adam to stand with a confused look on his face.

 

…..............................

 

“So we can go over the music when you get home tonight,” Adam said as he stopped the car in front of Jacob and Sebastian's school.

“Okay,” Jacob said quietly.

“Can I not be in the room when you do it?” Seven-year-old Sebastian asked from the back seat.

“Goodbye Sebastian,” Adam answered dryly before opening the backseat and letting his youngest son out. Jacob stayed where he was looking down at his hands in silence. “You not getting out?”

“In a minute.”

Adam waved goodbye to Sebastian before turning in his seat to look over at his ten-year-old. “Is this about Scarlet being kicked off of the show?”

Jacob couldn't help but smile as he looked over at his papa. “We just have to hope Kate falls during the final now.”

“Maybe Cooper will do something amazing for the final and steal it from her,” Adam mused.

“Yeah right, him still being in the show is the only amazing thing he's ever done.”

Adam looked out of the car window to where Sebastian stood talking to his friend. “Won't your buddies be waiting for you?”

Jacob looked out of the window too as Ben stood at the dumpster watching him. “Yeah I guess.”

“Have a good day baby boy,” Adam said ruffling Jacob's hair playfully.

“Papa?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“I...” Jacob paused looking over at the dumpster again.

“Jake?”

“I better go Papa.” Jacob gave Adam a small smile before opening the door to get out.

“Have a good day baby boy.”

Jacob stood at the school gates and waited for Adam's car to disappear down the street before he turned and made his way over to the dumpster. Ben Willis was still standing there like every other morning waiting for Jacob to arrive. Like every morning Jacob stopped in front of the dumpster and held out his backpack for Ben to take. Jacob would say nothing and accept the horrible names Ben called him. He didn't understand most of them, but he knew they weren't nice words. This time as he held out his backpack in his shaky hand Ben only shook his head and kept his hands in his pockets.

“Sorry,” Ben grumbled as he kept his eyes on the ground before turning and walking away.

 

…..........................

 

Jacob stood at the front door as Sophia came walking up the drive way. “What did you do?”

“I do a lot of things,” Sophia said as she passed Jacob to walk into the house.

“Ben Willis didn't throw my backpack into the dumpster today,” Jacob watched as Sophia only slightly smiled. “He said he was sorry.”

“That was nice of him.”

“I know you did something to him,” Jacob pointed out. “Did you get someone to beat him up?”

“Did he have bruises on him?” Sophia asked causing Jacob to shake his head. “So no one beat him up.”

“But I know you did something, he didn't just say sorry for no reason.”

“Look,” Sophia sighed, “just be happy he's stopped okay?”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded his head.

“He won't bother you again, I promise,” Sophia patted Jacob's sore arm, giving him a warm smile. “You're my little brother and, I'm the only one that gets to bully you.”

“I like you being nice,” Jacob admitted causing Sophia to smack his arm. “Hey,” Jacob winced rubbing his sore arm. “”That was sore.”

“It'll be worse if you tell anyone I was nice,” Sophia warned as she turned to walk away.

“Like they'd ever believe you could be nice,” Jacob grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

 

End Of Flash Forward.

 


	22. Chapter 22

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 22

 

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

Adam tried to ignore the hand trying to shake him awake but he knew it wasn't going to go away. “Five more minutes please.”

“Baby, I need to go,” Kris whispered in his husband's ear. “My first interview starts in twenty minutes.”

“Okay,” Adam said burying his head in his pillow.

“I need you to get up so I can tell you about the kids.”

“Five more minutes,”Adam groaned.

“I need to go over the kids' routine,” Kris said with a sigh as he shook Adam's arm.

“We did all this last night,” Adam complained as he rolled over to look at his husband. “Sophia's got gym class so she'll need her sneakers in her backpack, and Jacob's got dance class at five.”

“And Sebastian isn't at preschool today,” Kris added. “Then there's Elle's checkup at one...”

“Baby,” Adam groaned, “I know all this. You know this isn't the first time I've looked after my own kids.”

“It's the first time with all four of them,” Kris reminded him. “You've never done the school run alone.”

“And I'll be fine,” Adam said as he pulled Kris down for a kiss. “Now go let the world know just how cute and funny my husband is.”

Kris stood from the bed to give Adam a concerned look. “I'll be back late tonight."

“I'll be here waiting,” Adam smiled.

Kris nodded his head before turning to walk out of the dark bedroom. “I just hope you're in one piece.”

 

….................................

 

“You're doing it wrong,” Jacob said shaking his head.

“I am not,” Adam said running the brush through his eight-year-old's thick hair. “Your hair is exactly like mine, and I've been doing my own hair for... well for a long time.”

“Forty years,” Sophia announced as she came into the bathroom fully dressed.

“Thirty-nine.”

“Forty in two weeks time,” Sophia smirked before walking away.

“My point is that I know how to style hair.”

“You're not doing it like Daddy does,” Jacob complained.

“Have you seen your daddy's hair?” Adam quizzed. “It's all over the place.”

“You're just not doing it right,” Jacob sighed. “It's not sitting right at the back.”

“Okay,” Adam handed the brush to his son, “you do it.”

“Daddy?”

Adam winced at the loud scream coming from Sebastian. “Daddy's not here buddy.”

“My cereal isn't on the table,” Sebastian announced as he appeared at the bathroom door.

“Huh?”

“Yeah,” Jacob smirked. “Seb needs his breakfast on the table for when he gets up.”

Adam's head turned as Elle's soft cries began to fill the room. “I'll get your cereal in a minute buddy.”

“Okay Papa,” Sebastian said quietly as he slumped away from the bathroom door.

“Daddy's got him into a routine. He freaks out if he doesn't have his cereal on time,” Jacob explained as he brushed his hair in the mirror.

“A few more minutes won't hurt.”

“He needs his cereal before Elle wakes up.”

Adam turned as Elle's cries grew strong. “Well that's not going to happen this morning. You just hurry up,” Adam ordered before going to pick up Elle up from her crib.

 

…................................

 

“This isn't my cereal,” Sebastian said poking at the bowl in front of him.

“Sure it is,” Adam smiled, “it's even in your own special bowl.”

“Seb's favorite cereal is Corn Pops,” Jacob announced as he munched on his toast.

“And?” Adam balanced Elle in one arm as he poured Sophia's orange juice for her.

“And you gave him Golden Crisp.”

“Buddy can't you just eat that for me?” Adam watched as his youngest son looked between him and the bowl in front of him. “And after we take Sophia and Jacob to school we'll go buy you your own cereal.”

“You promise?”

“Of course I promise,” Adam smiled before reaching down to kiss the top of Sebastian's head. “Right now where is your sister?” Jacob and Sebastian both pointed towards the living room. “Sophia?”

“One minute.”

“We don't actually have one minute,” Adam called back.

“But the game isn't over yet,” Sophia complained.

“Game?” Adam asked both his boys.

“Last night's game,” Jacob rolled his eyes.

“But she watched it last night.”

“She likes to watch it again so she and Ben can talk about it,” Jacob said. “They're weird aren't they?”

“Says you who has to watch the stupid dancing show over and over again,” Sophia said as she came into the kitchen.

“So I can practice,” Jacob pouted. “It's not like you're going to play for the Lakers when you're older.”

“And you're going to become a famous dancer?” Sophia scoffed.

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Let's just eat breakfast, we need to get to school soon.”

“And get my cereal.”

“Yes Sebastian, and we'll get your cereal.” Adam rested his head on his hand to try and enjoy the silence that now was around the kitchen table.

“Yuck,” Sebastian groaned as he looked towards Adam. “Papa I think you need to shower.”

“That's not Papa,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “I think Elle needs changed.”

“Crap,” Adam groaned.

“Yeah I think that's it,” Sophia giggled.

 

…....................................

 

Adam looked down at his youngest child before looking back up at the doctor. “You want me to strip her naked?”

“I need to weigh her,” the doctor smiled.

“But she doesn't really like being naked,” Adam pointed out looking down at his daughter.

“I've never met a little baby that likes to be naked,” the doctor explained. “You can strip her down now Adam.”

“Sorry baby girl,” Adam sighed as he began taking off the little baby's clothes.

“Bad idea,” Sebastian grumbled.

By the time Adam pulled off the tiny vest Elle was screaming and waving her little fists in the air. “Come on Elle, it's not that bad,” Adam said in a gentle whisper.

“If you would just hand her to me,” the doctor said holding out his hands.

“I don't think so.” Adam held Elle close to his chest as her screams grew strong.

“She really needs her five week weigh in.”

“Can't you just guess?” Adam asked as Elle wiggled around in his arms. “I mean she's...” Adam paused to look down at his shirt.

“Not good.” Sebastian shook his head. “She's peed on you Papa.”

“Yes she has,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

 

…..................................

 

“Okay joke's over now Sebastian,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Open the door for Papa.”

“Don't want to,” Sebastian shook his head as he looked out of the car window at Adam. “I want my cereal.”

“But I've explained this buddy,” Adam groaned. “The store doesn't have your cereal.”

“Then I'm not opening the car door.”

“Sebastian,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Open the door before you frighten Elle.”

Sebastian turned in the front seat to look over the back where Elle sat in her car seat. “She's asleep.”

“But if she wakes up and realizes she's locked in a car, she might be afraid,” Adam tried to reason with his four-year-old.

“I want my cereal.”

“I will break this car window if you don't let me in.”

“That will make Elle scared,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Buddy don't do this to me,” Adam pleaded, “I can't fail at this.”

“Daddy knows where my cereal is,” Sebastian pouted.

“Daddy's at work buddy,” Adam paused looking around the parking lot at the passing strangers. “Why don't you open the door and we can talk about it.”

“I want my cereal,” Sebastian said pressing his lips against the window.

“Now I know this isn't about the the cereal,” Adam said in a calm voice. “Are you sad that Daddy's went back to work?”

“Daddy doesn't work,” Sebastian announced as he licked the window before running his finger over it. “You work and Daddy stays at home with me.”

“Well now Daddy's going to take a turn at working, and I'll be at home with you.” Adam took a look into the back window to find Elle beginning to wake. “Why don't you open the door so I can make sure Elle's okay.”

“She's fine.” Sebastian passed off before licking the window again. “Daddy can't work, he can't dance like you.”

“But he can do his job, look buddy please, just open the door.”

“Are you going to get my cereal?”

Adam looked through the back window at his five-week-old daughter looking around. “We'll go to another store and find your cereal.”

Sebastian pressed his nose up against the window. “Are you sure?”

“Only if you unlock the door right now,” Adam said as he pointed his finger to where the button was. “Unlock the door Sebastian.”

“Fine,” Sebastian grumbled as he unlocked the car door.

 

…...........................................

 

“Are you going to watch Papa?” Jacob bounced up and down on the spot as Adam helped put on his ballet shoes.

“I'm going to be here for the whole hour,” Adam promised.

“Great,” Sophia complained. “You know Daddy just usually leaves him here, and we go for ice cream.”

“Well this time we're going to stay and watch your brother dance.”

“Great,” Sophia grumbled as she slumped back against the seat.

“Alright baby boy, you go out there and show all those girls who's the best,” Adam said ruffling Jacob's head.

“Just watch me Papa.” Jacob bounced into the middle of the room causing Adam to laugh.

“So is he any good?” Adam asked as he took a seat next to Sophia.

“Is he any good?” Sophia smirked.

“He's that bad?” Adam frowned.

“Why do you think Daddy takes us for ice cream?”

“Damn,” Adam groaned as he turned to watch his son tumble across the dance hall. “Damn.”

 

….........................

 

“Did you watch, did you watch?” Jacob held onto Adam's shirt as he tried to climb up him.

“I did baby boy,” Adam faked a smile. “You were so good.”

“Was I Sophia?” Jacob asked looking at his sister.

“You...” Sophia paused to look at her papa. “Yeah,” she sighed, “you were good.”

“Good girl,” Adam whispered with a smile before turning to look at his oldest son. “So dinner time?”

“I want pizza,” Sebastian called out.

“McDonald's,” Sophia yelled.

“Salad.” Everyone paused to look down at Jacob. “What?”

“Salad?” Adam and Sophia asked at the same time.

“I have to watch my figure.”

“Why don't we all just go home and see what we have?” Adam suggested.

“No,” all three kids called out at the same time.

“Okay pizza it is,” Adam sighed as he guided all three kids towards the exit.

“But I want McDonald's,” Sophia pouted.

“And I want salad.”

Adam stopped at the car to look down at his three oldest kids. “Okay,” he sighed heavily. “It's six o'clock, we have a lot to do before bed time.”

“Like watch my game with me,” Sophia announced.

“Not true,” Jacob screeched. “It's my turn tonight.”

“Your turn?” Adam looked between his two oldest kids with a confused look on his face.

“Daddy takes turns in spending time with us alone,” Sophia explained.

“And tonight is my turn,” Jacob said loudly as he looked up at Adam. “I want us to read my new books.”

“Your daddy takes turns in spending time with each of you alone?” Adam looked towards Sebastian. “What night is your turn?”

“My turn was today,” Sebastian said rubbing his tired eyes.

“And you spent your special time alone with me by locking yourself in the car?”

“He did that again?” Jacob giggled.

“He's done it before?”

“Daddy had to call the firemen to come and get him out the first time,” Jacob giggled.

“Interesting,” Adam smiled turning to look at Sebastian. “So are you going to be locking yourself inside my car a lot?”

“Don't know,” Sebastian shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Then maybe I'll have to start carrying around a spare key to the car,” Adam said pulling out his car key to open the door.

“Yeah it took Daddy weeks to realize he could do that,” Sophia mused as she climbed into the car.

 

…......................................

 

“Tomorrow I want to go to the park to see the rabbits,” Sebastian said rubbing his eyes.

“You're not in preschool tomorrow?” Adam tried not to groan.

“Nope,” Sebastian smiled brightly.

Adam sat at the edge of Sebastian's small bed giving him the same smile back. “So we'll go to the park and visit the rabbits.”

“And the ducks,” Sebastian added.

“And the ducks,” Adam answered with a small laugh.

“And Grandma's for lunch.” Adam looked across the room to where Jacob lay in his own bed.

“Grandma's for lunch?”

“Daddy goes to lunch with Grandma every Tuesday,” Jacob answered with a smirk.

“Interesting.”

“It's after the ducks,” Sebastian added.

“Time for bed,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss Sebastian's lips.

“I'm in bed.”

“Okay it's time to close your eyes and sleep,” Adam answered as he leaned down to give Sebastian another kiss. “Goodnight buddy.”

“Night, night Papa.”

“Hey baby boy,” Adam said as he sat down on Jacob's bed.

“Hey Papa.”

“So I loved your dance class today,” Adam remarked as he brushed the hair from Jacob's eyes.

“I loved you looking after us today.”

“Think I did good?” Adam quizzed.

“Really good.”

“Yes thank you Sebastian,” Adam said looking across the room at his youngest son. “Goodnight.”

“Night Papa.”

Adam waited for Sebastian to roll over before he turned back to Jacob. “I'll see you in the morning?”

“Maybe you could ask Daddy to show you how to brush my hair before then,” Jacob suggested with an encouraging smile.

“I told you I know how to brush your hair, your hair is just like my hair.”

“Goodnight Papa.” Jacob leaned up to kiss Adam's lips before turning away from him.

“I know how to do your hair.”

   “Night Papa.”

“Yeah, night,” Adam sighed as he leaned down to kiss the back of Jacob's head.

 

…...............................

 

“You don't look so good,” Sophia mused as Adam walked into her bedroom. 

“It's been a long day baby girl.”

Sophia slid over to the back of her bed to pat the empty space. “Daddy always sits on my bed for a while and we talk.”

“I won't say no to that.” Adam kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside his daughter.

“You did good today Papa,” Sophia smiled as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Because I really did try my best, I mean finding that damn cereal was so hard. You should have seen Elle in the doctors too, she was practically clawing my chest because she was so afraid,” Adam said sliding down so he was laying beside Sophia. “I used to be a rock god.”

Sophia lifted her head from her pillow to look over at her papa. “You okay?”

“The rock and roll lifestyle,” Adam mused, “all that craziness. I've seen some weird things, and I mean...” Adam paused to look at his confused daughter. “My point is, well I've lived through some crazy shit.”

“You really shouldn't say that word,” Sophia said shaking her head.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that today has to be the craziest experience I've ever went through.”

“And it's only Monday,” Sophia said causing Adam to let out a groan.

 

….................................

 

The minute the front door opened Adam was on his feet and racing towards it. “What took you so long?”

“What?” Kris asked before he was being pulled into his husband's arms. “Are you okay?”

“Long day,” Adam mumbled into Kris's shoulder. “Really long.”

“It can be,” Kris laughed as he rubbed Adam's back slowly. “But you survived.”

“How did you?” Adam pulled away to look down at his husband. “How have you been doing this all these years?”

“It'll get easier baby,” Kris said pulling Adam back into his arms. “I missed you.”

“I bet you had too much fun to even think about me,” Adam pouted.

“Oh god,” Kris laughed, “are we feeling sorry for ourselves?”

“Yes,” Adam pouted.

“You want me to take you to the bedroom and make you feel better?” Kris stood on his tip toes to kiss Adam's nose.

“Yes please,” Adam said, sticking out his bottom lip.

“Are you going to be like this every night I come home?” Kris took Adam by the hand to guide him into the bedroom.

“There might be a night when my hair will be in curlers, and I'll be screaming at you before you even get out of the car.”

“Sexy,” Kris joked before pulling Adam into the bedroom.

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

 **Chapter 23**

 **  
**

**  
**

**Flash Forward 2022**

 

 

 **“But this is the big one.” Brad did his best to look devastated as Kris stood in front of him. “This is the big forty.”**

 **“And that's exactly the reason Adam wants to go away for his birthday this year,” Kris said tiredly. “It's only one year Cheeks.”**

 **“But it's the big year.” Brad stood from the sofa to look towards his husband. “Tell him Cass.”**

 **“I don't think we should be getting involved baby.”**

 **“Be quiet Cass,” Brad scolded. “Look you can take him away after the party, but I'm not letting him miss his party. I've already booked the snow machine.”**

 **“Snow machine?” Kris asked. “Look Cheeks, he doesn't want a party.”**

 **“Tough,” Brad shrugged, “this isn't about what he wants.”**

 **“I'm pretty sure his birthday is about what he wants,” Cassidy said causing Brad give him a look.**

 **“Maybe we can have dinner when we get back,” Kris suggested only to have Brad turn the look on him. “Or a small party?”**

 **“Just go,” Brad said turning himself away from Kris. “You've already broken my heart.”**

 **Kris sent a confused look at Cass, but he was already giving the look back to Kris. “So I'll just go meet Adam and the kids at the airport.”**

 **“Can I come?” Cassidy asked quietly.**

 **“Good luck,” Kris said giving Cass a gentle pat on his shoulder as he passed him.**

 **  
**

**….............................**

 **  
**

**“Did he cry?” Adam settled himself in his seat on the plane as he looked at his husband.**

 **“It was more like a pout,” Kris said, “a really pissed off pout.”**

 **“He's probably crying now,” Adam mused. “Maybe I should call him.”**

 **“Or maybe you should enjoy the fact that you're sitting in a private plane on your way to London with your family.”**

 **Adam looked across the plane where his four kids sat buckled into their seats. “I want to take Jacob to a few Westend shows.”**

 **“I wonder if Sophia would like that?” Kris quizzed as he looked over at his ten-year-old daughter.**

 **“Do you really have to wonder that Daddy?” Sophia asked without looking up from her book.**

 **“Maybe you and I could find something fun to do?” Kris asked.**

 **“I want to go on the Jack the Ripper tour.”**

 **“Did she just say she wanted to go on the Jack the Ripper tour?” Adam whispered leaning into Kris's side. “How does she know about Jack the Ripper?”**

 **“Uncle Neil gave me the book about him,” Sophia answered holding up her book. “I told him I liked Johnny Depp so he sent me this.”**

 **“Your brother is sending our ten-year-old books about serial killers?”**

 **“Our daughter likes Johnny Depp?” Adam answered. “Isn't that the more important question?”**

 **“Can I go on the Jack the Robber tour?” Sebastian asked as he tried to look over Jacob at Sophia's book.**

 **“Jack the Ripper,” Sophia sighed. “Uncle Neil said he killed prost...”**

 **“Okay,” Kris said with a nervous laugh, “maybe you should give me your book for a minute baby girl.”**

 **“But I'm just getting to a good part.”**

 **“Book Sophia,” Kris said holding his hand out.”**

 **“Fine,” Sophia pouted.**

 **“I'm going to kill your brother,” Kris said through gritted teeth.**

 **“Just like Jack the Robber, Daddy?” Five-year-old Sebastian asked.**

 **“Why don't we all take a nap?” Kris suggested.**

 **“Okay night,” Adam mumbled causing Kris to turn and look at him.**

 **“You're reading the book?” Kris asked surprised.**

 **“It looks really good.”**

 **“How is that fair?” Sophia asked annoyed.**

 **“I'll read you some at bed time,” Adam said winking at his daughter.**

 **“Trying for that dad of the year award are you?” Kris gave his husband a look causing Adam to laugh.**

 **“I'll replace the bad words with nice ones.”**

 **“How?”**

 **Adam looked down at the book in his hand. “It was becoming clear to the officers in charge that the Ripper's main focus was the Bunnies. The Bunnies who had worked the streets in Whitechapel were the poorest animals. Some even selling their... fur for a loaf of bread.” Adam closed the book to look at his husband.**

 **“Don't stop,” Sebastian whined. “I want to know what happens to the bunnies.”**

 **“The Ripper caught them and made them into soup,” Sophia said dryly as she looked at her papa.**

 **  
**

**…..............................**

 **  
**

**“This is our vacation?” Sophia asked as he looked out of the hotel window into the snowy London street.**

 **“It's beautiful isn't it?” Adam stood behind his daughter watching the snow fall. “It's like a picture.”**

 **“We could have stayed at home and Googled the picture,” Sophia sighed. “Papa it's so cold.”**

 **“It's romantic.”**

 **“Yeah if you and Daddy were here alone.”**

 **Adam looked down at his daughter smiling. “I can't think of four better people your daddy and I would rather be here with.” Adam reached down to kiss his daughters forehead.**

 **“I think you've picked the wrong kid to have this special little moment with,” Sophia said wiping her forehead. “Jacob is in the other room if you want to go be romantic with him.”**

 **“Please just let me enjoy this moment with you,” Adam sighed.**

 **“Okay.” Sophia rested her head against Adam's chest as she looked back out at the snow. “I wonder if Jack the Ripper killed in the snow.”**

 **“Give me my moment Sophia.”**

 **“Okay.”**

 **  
**

**….........................**

 **  
**

**“So cold.” Kris ran from the kids room to jump into the bed beside his husband. “Why is it so cold?”**

 **“Because we picked January to come to London?” Adam opened his arms for Kris to crawl into. “Anyway, cold means snuggles, and snuggles means a happy Adam.”**

 **“Ready to be forty tomorrow?” Kris asked resting his head on his husband's chest.**

 **“And now happy Adam's gone.”**

 **“Come on,” Kris laughed, “it's only a number.”**

 **“It's a pretty big number.” Adam ran his hand through Kris's hair as he looked at the ceiling.**

 **“You know nothing bad is going to happen right?” Kris rested his chin on Adam's chest to look up at him. “I know that's why you wanted to get as far away from home as possible. You wanted to make sure you were in control of it.”**

 **“I'm not worried about my birthday,” Adam sighed. “I'm more worried about what happens after my birthday.”**

 **“My tour?” Kris looked up confused.**

 **“I was thinking more along the lines of my midlife crisis.”**

 **Kris looked at his husband with a small smirk forming on his face. “Your midlife crisis?”**

 **“My dad had one.” Adam rolled over onto his side so that he was looking at Kris. “It started with a motorbike.”**

 **“You want a motorbike?” Kris asked wincing. “I don't think that would be a good idea.”**

 **“Neither did my mother when my dad came home with one. He didn't even tell her he was going out to buy it.”**

 **I bet she was happy.” Kris rolled onto his back.**

 **“She didn't say much about it,” Adam sighed at the memory. “He would go out for a drive every evening after dinner. He would be gone for hours.”**

 **Kris tugged on Adam's hair pulling him over so he his head was lying against Kris's chest. “What age were you?”**

 **“Mid teens. I could see my parents starting to drift apart.” Adam buried his head in Kris's chest as he breathed him in. “I watched as their marriage started to crumble, and it all started with my dad's midlife crisis.”**

 **“You know there is more to your parents divorce than that don't you?” Kris asked rubbing the back of Adam's shoulders gently.**

 **“Having me and Neil couldn't have helped,” Adam said. “We used to fight non stop when we were teenagers.”**

 **“Glad you both grew out of that,” Kris said sarcastically.**

 **“Then there is hearing that your oldest kid is gay,” Adam said quietly into Kris's chest. Kris's hand stilled on Adam's back as he listened to his husband talk. “They divorced a year after I came out.”**

 **“You know that had nothing to do with it?” Kris tugged on Adam's hair making him look up. “Baby you weren't to blame for your parents breaking up.”**

 **“Can I tell you something?” Adam pressed his lips to Kris's chest. “A secret, something I've never told anyone?”**

 **“You know you can.”**

 **“I think sometimes I disappointed my dad with being gay.”**

 **“Baby...”**

 **“No just listen.” Adam put his head back down on Kris's chest so he wasn't looking at him. “My dad was like this mystical being when I was growing up. He was this man that knew every song I loved and we could bond amazingly over his records, but then he had this other part of him that scared me.”**

 **“Your dad scared you?” Kris asked as he tightened his arm around Adam's back.**

 **“My dad could be my hero and yet represent the boys that scared me all at the same time,” Adam paused to look up at his husband. “Am I making any sense?”**

 **“His masculine side scared you,” Kris answered without thinking.**

 **“When I told him I was gay I guess I just put an end to his dream of sitting enjoying a beer with me while we talk about girls and sports.”**

 **“And that's what you did before you told him you were gay?” Kris asked causing Adam to look at him.**

 **“Of course not.”**

 **“So why do you think your dad was sitting waiting for that to happen?” Adam rested his chin on Kris's chest to look up at him. “Baby, your dad looks at you with so much pride you can practically see his heart bursting, and you know you had nothing to do with your parents' divorce. They just couldn't work it out, and because they couldn't work it out doesn't mean we can't work anything out. We're pretty strong baby. We've beat everything that's been thrown at us so far, and we'll keep doing it.”**

 **“I hope so,” Adam sighed as he rested his head back down against Kris's head. “Just promise me one thing.”**

 **“Anything.”**

 **“Never let me buy a motorbike.”**

 **Kris let out a small laugh as he pressed his lips to Adam's head. “I promise.”**

 **  
**

**  
**

**….....................................**

 **  
**

**  
**

**Adam stood in the cold London street looking down at his daughter with a wide smile. “You did this for me?”**

 **“I didn't want you getting sad because you're now old,” Sophia shrugged.**

 **“And you're coming in with me?” Adam asked as he looked down at the tickets in his hands. “You're coming to watch a musical with me?”**

 **Sophia looked up at Kris with a frown before looking back at her papa. “Yes I am.”**

 **“Me too,” Jacob said jumping up and down on the spot.**

 **“What about you guys?” Adam asked looking at Kris.**

 **“Well I'm taking Sebastian and Elle shopping...”**

 **“Shopping?” Sebastian whined.**

 **“I'll buy you a toy,” Kris answered before looking back at his husband. “We'll see you back at the hotel.”**

 **“I still can't believe my little girl is taking me to a London show, it's just...”**

 **“Can we save the gushing for after?” Sophia sighed dramatically as she tugged on Adam's hand. “Come on before we miss it.”**

 **“Have fun,” Kris laughed as he watched his husband being pulled into the theater by his two oldest kids.**

 **“You lied to Papa didn't you?”**

 **Kris looked down at Sebastian. “Huh?”**

 **“We're not really going shopping, you're taking us somewhere cool instead right?”**

 **“Sorry buddy, we really need to buy your papa a few things.” Kris took Sebastian by the hand as he began pushing Elle's stroller along the street. “What do you want to buy for your papa?”**

 **“A big monster car,” Sebastian answered quickly. “A blue one because it's his favorite color.”**

 **“A monster car,” Kris laughed. “And you think your papa would...” Kris stopped in the middle of the street as he looked across it. “Cheeks?”**

 **“What?” Sebastian asked as he looked across the street. Kris watched as a small thin figure strutted into a tall building. “What is it Daddy?”**

 **“Nothing,” Kris shook his head as he laughed lightly. “Nothing, I just thought I saw something.”**

 **  
**

**…..............................**

 **  
**

**“I can't believe you actually bought your papa a monster car,” Kris laughed as he walked towards the hotel suite.**

 **“He's going to love it,” Sebastian smiled.**

 **“Sure,” Kris laughed as he pushed the hotel suite door open. “They must be back from the show,” Kris remarked as he heard music coming from the bedroom. Kris pushed open the bedroom door freezing at the sight. “I knew it.”**

 **“Uncle Brad,” Sebastian yelled happily as he ran into Brad's arms.**

 **“Hey baby.”**

 **Kris stood looking confused. “How?”**

 **“You really think I would miss my best friend's birthday?” Brad asked with a smirk.**

 **“How did you find us?”**

 **“I have my ways.” Brad raised an eyebrow causing Kris to roll his eyes.**

 **“Sophia,” Kris sighed heavily.**

 **  
**

**End Of Flash Forward.**


	24. Chapter 24

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 24

 

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

“This is going to end badly,” Adam sighed as he attempted to tie his tie in the bedroom mirror. “Are you sure the invitation said kids are welcome?”

“It's a family wedding, of course the kids are invited.” Kris sat at the edge of the bed as he put on his socks. “What are you worried about?”

“We've never taken all four of the kids to an Allen family party,” Adam pointed out, “and I'm freaking out a little about it. You remember what happened at my Uncle Steve's fiftieth birthday party?”

“Okay that was bad, but your Grandma did start that food fight.”

“And Sophia ended it by throwing the birthday cake,” Adam said dryly.

“Yeah that was bad,” Kris smirked, “but this time we'll explain to the kids that food fights aren't allowed at weddings.”

“Aw, no food fights?” Sophia said as she walked through the bedroom door.

“No and... you're wearing a dress.” Adam turned to see his eleven-year-old standing at the door wearing a knee length dress. “Look Kris, Sophia's wearing a dress.”

“I can see that,” Kris smiled. “You look very pretty baby girl.”

“Yeah well mama says I only have to wear it for the first few hours.”

“I'll make sure to take all my pictures quickly then,” Kris smiled only to have Sophia shake her head no. “I can't take pictures?”

“That was the deal.”

“What deal?” Adam quizzed.

“The deal mama made with me when she said I had to wear this dress,” Sophia explained before turning around to leave the bedroom.

“Can I take a few pictures?” Kris called out.

“No.”

“Then I'll just have to be sneaky,” Kris whispered as he stood from the bed.

“Your mama really has a way with her,” Adam laughed as he finally managed to make his tie look right.

“You're not wearing any makeup,” Kris said frowning as he looked up at his husband's fresh face.

“Yeah I figured I would take a day off.” Adam moved to the bed to pick up his jacket. “So this cousin of yours...”

“Hold on,” Kris interrupted. “You always wear makeup when we go somewhere special.”

“And you know how I hate to be predictable.”

“You're not wearing any makeup because it's my dad's side of the family, is that it?” Kris asked as he stood up on his toes to fix Adam's tie.

“I just don't want to embarrass your dad,” Adam answered quietly.

“Baby, just go put your makeup on.” Kris turned Adam around to push him towards the bathroom. “I'll get the kids ready.”

“I'd rather just blend in today...”

“And I'd rather you didn't.” Kris pushed Adam through the bathroom door. “You know you won't be comfortable without makeup on so you do it. And you're Adam Lambert, you couldn't blend in if you tried.”

Adam turned around to look down at his husband. “I just don't want to cause a scene.”

Kris opened his mouth to speak but stopped at hearing a loud crash coming from the kitchen. “I think you would have to do something more outrageous than wearing makeup if you think you're going to outdo our four kids,” Kris said rubbing his eyes. “Just put your makeup on and I'll go make sure they haven't wrecked the kitchen.”

 

…................................

 

Kris, Adam, and the four kids all sat in a row with Kris's parents at the front of the church as it began to fill with Kris's family.

“Is this where you and daddy got married?” Jacob quizzed as he pressed himself against Adam's side.

“Your daddy and I didn't get married in Arkansas.”

“Why aren't we in your wedding pictures?” Sebastian quizzed as he leaned over Sophia to talk to Kris.

“Because none of you were born,” Kris smiled.

“Did you ask Daddy to marry you Papa?” Jacob asked.

“I did,” Adam said giving Kris a warm smile.

“And what did he say?” Sebastian quizzed.

“What do you think he said?” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“He could have said no.”

“Actually it was your Papa that didn't want to get married at the start,” Kris pointed out causing Adam to groan.

“Do we have to hear this story.”

“Yes,” Sophia, Jacob, and Sebastian said at the same time.

“Well it all started during the first dance at Cassidy and Cheek's wedding.”

 

 

Flashback 2010

 

 

    “Come on,” Kris whispered taking Adam by the hand. “I want to dance with my baby.
     Adam followed Kris onto the dance floor. “I don't think we've ever slow danced together before.” 
    “I don't think they have either,” Kris smirked as he looked at Cheeks and Cass trying to dance together.

“I still can't believe they're married,” Adam sighed. “It's just so stupid.”

“What's stupid?” Kris asked laying his head against Adam's chest as they swayed to the music.

“Marriage,” Adam said, “I mean who the hell would get married these days.”

Kris pulled back to look up at his boyfriend. “You don't mean that?” 

“Oh I do,” Adam said with a laugh. “They may as well put a expiration date on their relationship now.”

“So marriage isn't for you?” Kris asked resting his head on Adam's chest again.

“God no,” Adam laughed swaying Kris to the music.

 

 

…..................................

 

 

“You really hate the idea of marriage don't you?” Kris asked quietly.

“Not really something I think about.”

“Oh.”

“Kris?” Adam asked his voice sounding more alert now. “What's wrong?”

“I just thought, well I thought maybe that's where we were heading. I know it's only been ten months but I thought one day we would be more settled,” Kris stuttered thankful that Adam wasn't in the same room as him at the moment.

“We don't need to be married to be settled. You know I'm committed to you.”

“But it's not the same as being married,” Kris sighed.

“I don't want to get married,” Adam said firmly.

Kris closed his eyes fearing the tears that were forming would escape. “Okay I just thought I would ask.” 

“I love you,” Adam whispered into the phone.

“I better let you go.” Kris wiped away a tear from his cheek.

“I have six free days next week before tour rehearsals starts,” Adam said. “I thought we could go away together. Just the two of us.”

“Okay.”

“Where do you want to go?” Adam asked gently.

“You pick.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed, “i'll make it a surprise. I love you,” Adam said.

“I know you do,” Kris said wiping away another tear.

 

End Of Flashback 2010 

 

“Hey,” Adam pouted. “Don't tell them all that.” 

“It's not lies.”

“They still don't need to know it.”

“You didn't want to marry my daddy?” Jacob accused. 

“That's not...”

“Yeah what's wrong with our daddy?” Sebastian pouted. 

“Hey, don't gang up on me,” Adam frowned. “I married him, didn't I.”

“How did that happen?” Sophia asked looking over at Kris. 

“Well there were a few weeks of talking,” Kris said smirking at his husband's pouting face. “Then your papa took me to the beach.”

 

 

Flashback 

 

 

Adam pulled his car to a stop taking his seat belt off to look at Kris. 

“You brought me to the beach?” Kris asked a little confused.

“I figured we could go for a walk,” Adam said getting out the car.

“I'm a little surprised,” Kris said following his ex down the beach. “I was expecting a grand gesture.”

Adam stopped at the edge of the water putting his hands in his pockets. “You know I love you. A grand gesture would just cheapen that.” 

“Sorry,” Kris said looking down at his feet. “I guess I just don't know what to expect from all this. I mean last night I was busy building my new bed. My new life was about to start and then one phone call from you and my life is one big question mark.”

“Your Mama said you needed time,” Adam said not taking his eyes off the water. “I waited six weeks for you to come home. Every time I called your parents they told me to give you more time.”

“You were in People magazine falling out a club with your arm around some guy,” Kris said looking up at Adam. “I asked you to marry me and you said no. I figured after that and the guys I didn't have a home to come back to.”

“You know that's not true,” Adam sighed. “That night... when you asked.” Adam stopped shaking his head. “That was a mistake, I shouldn't have reacted that way, I should have at least thought about it.”

“It's pointless now anyway,” Kris sighed.

“I wish you would stop saying that,” Adam said turning to look at Kris. “We still love each other. There's still hope for us.”

“You don't want to get married and I do, I don't see how we can get past that.” Kris tilted his head up letting the sun hit his face.

“You're beautiful,” Adam mused. “I was almost forgetting what you looked like.” Adam let out a sigh causing Kris to look at him. “There was one night last week I woke up screaming, I could hardly breath because I couldn't remember what your laugh sounded like.” Adam let out a bitter laugh. “I'm so fucking stupid.”

“Why are you stupid?” Kris asked taking a step towards Adam.

“I've wasted these six weeks when I know if I had just went after you that night and explained why I didn't want to get married then we wouldn't have had to suffer all this time.”

“Well you've got about forty minutes left,” Kris remarked looking at his watch. “Explain it to me now.”

Adam bend down picking up a shell that lay at Kris's feet. “Remember when you were a kid and you would collect sea shells and make pictures with them?” 

“Not really,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Well to make the pictures you would need paper and glue. The shell's would be useless without the glue.” Adam explained frowning. “You need to glue for the shells to be pretty.”

 

............................. 

 

 

“So I'm your glue?” Kris asked taking another step towards Adam.

“Something like that,” Adam answered putting the shell in his pocket. “How many minutes left?”

“four minutes,” Kris said looking at his watch.

“Okay,” Adam nodded before getting down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Kris looked around the beach for anyone watching. “Get up you idiot before someone sees.”

“Not until you listen to what I'm about to say,” Adam said. “So shut up and listen because my very expensive jeans are getting soaked.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Adam said looking up and Kris. “Damn I really wish I had thought this through.”

“Adam get up,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Let me do this. How many minutes?”

“Two.”

“Okay, Okay, I want to marry you, I can't cope without you. It's only been a year but this year with you is worth the twenty-six I spent without you. I know the way I've acted these six weeks haven't given you any reason to believe this, but I love you, and only you. Being with anyone else just doesn't make sense. I could try and date other men, but what would be the point. It's not like my heart would be in it. My heart would be with you. Then there's you, I mean would you go on and date other men or would you go back to woman? Would you be happy? Your heart wouldn't be in it, you gave your heart to me last year, and I'm not giving it back without a fight. So really there's only one way we can all be happy and that's if you say yes and let me be your husband.” Adam pulled his grandfather's ring from his finger to hold it up for Kris to see. “What do you say?”

“Your time was up about thirty seconds ago,” Kris said stunned.

“Marry me baby. Marry me or I'm really going to fucking kill myself.”

Kris fell to his knee's in the sand. “But you said.” 

“I say really fucking stupid things,” Adam sighed. “Ignore all of that and listen to what I'm saying right now. Right now I'm asking you to marry me. I'm asking if you would let me love you forever.” Adam held the ring out in front of Kris's face. “Baby marry me.”

Kris looked at the ring before looking at Adam. “If I say yes can I come home?” 

“You can come home no matter what,” Adam said honestly.

“I want to come home,” Kris admitted throwing himself at Adam.

“Is that a yes?” Adam laughed happily as he held Kris tight.

“It's a yes,” Kris answered throwing his arms around Adam's neck causing them both to fall back onto the sand. 

 

End Of Flashback 

 

“Aw, that's romantic,” Jacob gushed causing Sophia to roll her eyes. 

“It was romantic,” Kris said reaching over Jacob to take ahold of Adam's hand. 

“And our wedding was gorgeous,” Adam added. “Nicer than this one anyway.” Adam winced as Kris squeezed his hand a little too tight. “What?” Kris nodded his head to the front of the church causing Adam to look up and find the groom giving him dirty looks. “Sorry,” Adam mouthed before ducking his head down. 

“Papa got caught,” Sophia giggled. 

 

…...................................

 

“Okay I want to dance,” Kim announced as the Allen family started taking to the dance floor. “Come on Kris, dance with your mama.”

“Me?” Kris asked confused. “I can't even dance.” 

“Well I'm not going on the dance floor with him,” Kim said pointing towards Adam. “I've seen the way he swings his hips onstage.”

“He's not going to dance like that with his mother-in-law,” Kris laughed but soon stopped when Adam smirked at him. “Seriously? With your mother-in-law.” 

“I can't help it, it's the way I move.” 

“Come on then,” Kris sighed as he stood. “One dance.” 

Adam took Kim's seat next to his father-in-law as they both watched Kris and Kim dance. “Seems like yesterday we were celebrating your wedding,” Neil mused. 

“Feels like yesterday,” Adam smiled. “It's hard to believe I'm a father of four.” 

“Yeah,” Neil laughed. “It is hard to believe you're a father of four.” 

“Hey.” 

“Come on,” Neil laughed. “You don't look like you're a father.” 

“Sure he does,” Sophia said leaning over the table to talk to her Grandpa. “He's old and grey just like you.” 

“Hey,” Neil frowned. “Why am I getting picked on?”

“I'm just telling the truth.”

“But I'm your Grandpa, you have to be nice to me.”

“Do I?” 

Neil looked at Adam who could only shrug. “And I thought little girls were sweet and innocent.” 

“You thought wrong,” Adam whispered before turning his attention back to Kris and Kim. “I think your wife is torturing my husband.” 

“Better him than me.” 

“So you don't want to take a spin around the floor?” Adam asked with a smirk. 

“As if,” Neil scoffed. 

“Too intimidated with my hips?” 

“Please, I'd put Elvis to shame with my hip movements.” 

“Really?” Adam smirked. “Is Kim a lucky lady?” 

“I can safely say Mrs. Allen is a very happy lady,” Neil laughed.

Sophia looked between her papa and her grandpa with a frown on her face. “Why do I have to listen to this?” 

“Because we're old and grey,” Adam and Neil said at the same time. 

 

….........................

 

“That was a success,” Adam smiled as he climbed into bed beside his husband. 

“Did you actually say anything to the bride and groom?” Kris asked with a smile.

“No, that's why it was a success.” 

Kris rolled onto his side to lay his head on Adam's chest. “I'm just glad it's over, it was a long day.” 

“I don't know,” Adam mused. “I actually had fun talking to your dad.”

“Oh yea?” Kris ran his hand down Adam's bare stomach letting it slip under the covered. “What did you guys talk about?” 

“Marriage mostly,” Adam said sighing happily as Kris's hand brushed over his boxer shorts. “I hope we have a marriage like theirs when we're older.” 

“You do?” Kris mumbled as he pressed his lips over Adam's chest. 

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “They have a bitching sex life.”

Kris's mouth stilled over his husband's chest as he looked up at him. “What the hell did you two talk about?” 

“I told you, marriage.” 

“Oh for gods sake,” Kris grumbled as he rolled onto his back. 

“Hey, I was enjoying that.” 

“I don't need to know my parents have sex. They don't have sex in my head.” 

“Well in your dad's head they have it pretty much everyday.” 

“Adam,” Kris whined. “Stop it.”

“Aw come on it's natural.” Adam pulled Kris back towards him. “I hope we're doing it everyday after thirty odd years of marriage. Hell I'd settle for once a day now.” 

“I am not talking about this,” Kris grumbled as he rolled over onto his other side. “Goodnight.” 

“We could have sex everyday if you want,” Adam said as he pressed himself up against his husband's back. “We could have lots and lots of sex,” he added slip his hand over Kris's thigh. 

“Daddy?” Adam jumped hearing Sebastian's sleepy voice coming from the bedroom door. “I had a bad dream.” 

Kris sat up opening his arms for Sebastian to climb into them. “You really think we could do it everyday?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Goodnight,” Adam grumbled pulling the cover over his head. 

“Goodnight,” Sebastian said sleepily as he snuggled closer into his daddy's neck. 


	25. Chapter 25

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 25

 

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

Adam placed his one-year-old daughter into her car seat as Sebastian sad in his own seat frowning at his papa. “There is no point sitting there pouting, you're not bringing home the homeless man and that's it.” 

Sebastian turned his head to the side to look out of the window at the homeless man on the street. “But it's going to rain.” 

Adam made sure Elle was secure in her seat before closing the back door and climbing into the front. “If I bring home some homeless guy your daddy will freak.” 

“Daddy says we should help people when they need it,” Sebastian pointed out. 

“I gave him a hundred bucks,” Adam tried to reason with his four-year-old son. “That's a lot of money buddy.”

“And will that keep him dry in the rain?” Sebastian asked rolling his eyes. 

“Let's just go and pick up your brother and sister from school,” Adam sighed heavily as he pulled the car from the store parking lot. 

"He's going to get so cold,” Sebastian pouted as the car passed the homeless man.

 

…...................................

 

“Are you sure he's okay?” Kris popped his head around the den door to see Sebastian looking out of the window. “He hasn't said a word all day.”

“I think he's just sulking because I wouldn't let him bring home a man.” Adam stood behind Kris as he munched on an apple. 

“Our four-year-old son is dating?” Kris quizzed with a smirk.

“There was a homeless guy sitting in the store parking lot,” Adam explained, “and Sebastian wanted to invite him to dinner.”

“But you're cooking tonight. Was Sebastian trying to punish the guy or something?” Kris dodged his husband's swinging hand as Sebastian walked towards them. “Hey buddy.”

“I want to become a minister.” 

Adam and Kris shared a look before looking down at their little boy. “A minister?” 

“I want to move to Africa and help people.” 

Adam shared another look with Kris before getting down on his knees to look at Sebastian. “Is this because I wouldn't let you bring home the homeless guy?” 

“It's raining really hard out there now,” Sebastian said looking towards the window again. 

“You know that man is going to be okay don't you?” Adam reached out to rub Sebastian's arm.

“He's probably not even at the store anymore.” Sebastian stayed quiet as his bottom lip began to quiver. “Oh please don't do that,” Adam pleaded. “Please don't cry buddy.”

“But he might get sick.”

“Adam, go get the man.” 

Adam turned around to look up at his husband. “Kris?” 

“Go get the man Adam.”

“We can not bring a stranger into this house,” Adam said shaking his head. “He could be dangerous.” 

“Look at him,” Kris said in a whisper as he pointed towards a sad looking Sebastian. “It's not his fault he worries about the worlds problem so much.”

“It isn't my fault either.” 

“Go.” Kris ordered as he pushed Adam towards the front door. 

“This is so stupid,” Adam complained. 

 

…..................................

 

Kris had just finished putting away the dinner dishes when the front door banged shut. “Adam?” 

“He's here, he's here,” Sebastian raced out of the kitchen to meet Adam. “Where is he?”

“He's not here,” Adam sighed as he took off his sun glasses. 

“But where... Papa, what happened to your face?” Sebastian frowned looking up at Adam's blood soaked face. 

“Sebastian go watch TV with Sophia,” Kris ordered as he came out of the kitchen to see his husband's face.

“But I want to hear about Papa's face.”

“He fell,” Kris said without taking his eyes off of Adam's face. 

“How do you know?” Sebastian quizzed. “You weren't there.”

“I know everything, I'm very smart. Now go watch TV with your sister.” 

Adam watched his youngest son sulk away into the den before he looked back at Kris. “Hi.” 

“Don't hi me. What the hell happened to you?” Kris stood on his toes to look at Adam's face closely. 

“He didn't really want to come to dinner with me." 

“The homeless guy did this to you?” Kris pressed his finger over Adam's swollen nose. 

“He thought I was trying to pick him up,” Adam said dryly. 

“Oh.” Kris ducked his head low so Adam didn't see his face.

“I know you're laughing.”

“Am not,” Kris said quickly. “I'm not laughing.”

“Well you're smirking,” Adam pointed out.

“Am not.”

“My son made me go ask a homeless guy to dinner and he smacked me in the mouth for it, and now my husband is laughing at me.”

“I am not laughing,” Kris said as he lifted his head. “I guess your pulling skills have suffered after eleven years of marriage, because the Adam Lambert I knew could pick up a guy no problem.”

“I'm bleeding from my nose,” Adam said annoyed. 

“Okay, okay, sorry I'll be nice.” Kris reached up to touch Adam's nose again. “Is it sore?” 

“Not really,” Adam shrugged.

“You want me to kiss it better.”

“Maybe,” Adam shrugged again.

Kris reached up on his toes to kiss the tip of Adam's swollen nose. “Better?” 

“Maybe.”

“Want me to kiss anything else better?” Kris ran his hand down Adam's chest to rest on the waist of his jeans. 

“You could...” 

“So cool.” Kris pulled his hand away from Adam's waist as Sophia and Jacob came walking out of the den. “Papa, you look like a boxer,” Sophia said with a giggle. 

“She's the devil,” Adam whispered to his husband. 

“Come on Papa.” Jacob took Adam by the hand. “We need to get the swelling down.” 

“Aw,” Adam said smiling at his husband. “See, my boy knows how to be nice.” 

 

…...........................

 

Adam stumbled out of the bedroom door towards the kitchen to hear the sound of his kids giggling. “What's going on?” Adam rested against the kitchen door frame as he watched his three oldest kids and his mother-in-law baking. 

“We're feeding the homeless,” Jacob smiled brightly as he looked up at his papa. 

“You are?” Adam asked looking at his mother-in-law. “The homeless aren't here are they?” he asked as he looked around the cottage. 

“Jacob called me up and told me about the man at the store,” Kim explained. 

“We're still on this?” Adam groaned as he walked fully into the kitchen. “Where is my husband.”

“Studio,” Sophia said licking the icing from her spoon. 

“That's for the homeless,” Jacob yelled. “You can't eat the food for the homeless.” 

“I can if it's in my kitchen,” Sophia answered sticking her tongue out at her little brother. 

“Look if you're hungry eat an apple,” Jacob said annoyed as he pulled the spoon from his sisters hand. 

“If you don't give me back my spoon I will break you,” Sophia said holding out her hand. “Now Jacob.”

Adam looked across the kitchen at his mother-in-law's confused looking face. “You okay there Kim?” 

“I always wanted a little girl,” Kim mused. “Now not so much.”

Adam stood smiling at his son and daughter and their mild bickering before turning to go find his husband. 

 

….........................

 

“So we're opening a kitchen for the homeless,” Adam joked as he closed the door of the studio behind him.

“It was either that or let him fly to Africa and save all the orphans.” Kris sat at his piano with a pen behind his ear looking over the sheet music in front of him. “I figured my mama would keep him busy for the day.” 

“And let us get busy?” Adam smirked as he kissed the bald spot on the top of his husband's head. 

“And let me finish this album finally.” 

“Baby,” Adam whined, “why can't we do something together?” 

“We can, when I finish the album.”

Adam slipped to the floor by his husband's feet as Kris began playing the first few notes of his new song. “Can I blow you under the piano while you play?” 

“Adam,” Kris said rolling his eyes, “I'm trying to work here.”

“Fine,”Adam sighed as he rested his head on Kris's thigh. 

“Why don't you go help the kids bake cupcakes?” 

“Okay,” Adam sighed as he stood up from the floor. “But I better get to blow you later.”

 

….........................

 

Adam entered the kitchen again just in time to witness Sophia smacking Jacob on the back of the head with her flour covered hand. 

“Sophia, please don't,” Kim sighed. 

“Need a hand?” Adam stepped fully into the kitchen causing everyone to look at him. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I don't think so.” 

“No thank you Papa,” 

Adam frowned at his three oldest kids. “Why the hell not?” 

“Because we don't want to make the homeless people's lives worse,” Sophia mumbled as she licked her spoon. 

“If you lick that spoon one more time I'm going to kick you out of the kitchen,” Jacob yelled as he grabbed for the spoon. 

“This argument is still going on?” Adam asked his tired looking mother-in-law. 

“I will never complain about my two boys again.” 

“Papa, you're in my way.” Sebastian said giving Adam a toothless grin as he passed him with a handful of cupcakes. “I'm in charge of counting them,” he informed Adam.

“I'll beat you with the spoon little boy,” Sophia yelled as she grabbed the spoon from her little brother. 

“Papa, you're still in my way. Can you move please?” Sebastian asked nudging Adam's thigh. 

“Yeah, actually I've got something I need to do anyway.” Adam faked a smile at his mother-in-law before escaping the kitchen.

 

…................................

 

Adam wandered into the girls' bedroom as he heard soft giggles coming from Elle's crib. “Do you have time for me?” Adam poked his head over the crib causing Elle to let out a loud giggle. “No one else seems to want to hang with me today.” Elle reached out her hand for Adam to pick her up. “Thank you,” Adam breathed out a sigh of relief. “I don't know what I would have done if my baby would have turned me down.” Adam took Elle to the corner of the room where Sophia's old rocking chair sat. “I guess your old papa isn't cool enough for them all now. I used to be cool,” Adam said looking down at his youngest child. “Your brothers and sister used to look at me like I was the best thing ever.” Elle rested her head against Adam's chest as he began rocking back and forth on the chair. “Your daddy used to think I was cool too, you know. Now I'm old,” Adam sighed, “old and boring, and no one wants to hang with me. I'm just a stay at home dad who hangs with a one-year-old everyday, and even you fall asleep during our conversations these days.” Elle lifted her head to look up at Adam. “I know you don't mean it baby. I know it's a hard day for you. All those cartoons to watch, it can't be easy for you.” Elle rested her head back on Adam's chest. “You're going to fall asleep on me now aren't you?” Adam quizzed. “I'm in the middle of a midlife crisis and you're falling asleep on me.” 

“Hey.” 

Adam looked up to the door to find Kris standing. “Hey.” 

“The kids didn't want you helping?” Kris walked into the room and stood in front of his husband and daughter. 

“Not exactly,” Adam sighed. 

“You want to tell me about your midlife crisis?” Kris asked trying his best not to smirk. 

“How much did you hear?” Adam groaned. 

“All of it,” Kris smiled as he walked over to the baby monitor. “The other monitor is in the studio with me.”

“Great,” Adam sighed.

“I think you're cool,” Kris smirked. 

“Don't tease me, I'm having a bad day.”

Well,” Kris said as he picked a sleeping Elle up to put her back into her crib. “Why don't you come into the studio with me and I'll let you do that thing you wanted to do under the piano?” 

“Seriously?” Adam's eyes lit up. “You'd let me do that near the Hey Jude Piano?” 

“Just move,” Kris laughed as he tugged on Adam's hand. 

“This is the best day ever,” Adam gushed as Kris pulled him out of the girls' bedroom. 

 

End Of Flash Forward. 


	26. Chapter 26

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 26

 

Flashback 2022

 

Adam took another deep breath as he picked Elle back up from the floor. “Okay baby, let's try this again.”

“Maybe she doesn't want to walk,” Jacob said as he sat on the floor by Adam's side.

“I would just be happy for her to stand,” Adam sighed as Elle pulled her legs back off of the floor when Adam tried to make her stand.

“Maybe if you didn't carry her around all the time,” Sophia suggested.

“Don't you want to walk for your first birthday?” Adam asked looking down at his youngest child. “Don't you want to dance with your papa at the party?”

“Can I dance with you at the party Papa?” Jacob rested his chin on Adam's shoulder making him smile.

“Of course you can baby boy.”

“Can we do the Thriller dance at the party?”

“We can try,” Adam laughed. “What about you Sophia, would you like to do the Thriller dance with your papa?” Adam asked knowing what the answer would be before his eleven-year-old daughter opened her mouth.

“I'd rather not thank you.”

“Can Claire come to the party too?” Jacob tugged on Adam's hair to get his attention.

“You can all bring one friend.” Adam picked Elle up from the floor to try one more time. “Are you bringing Ben, Sophia?”

“I have to come?” Sophia lay back on the sofa with a book on her lap. “Why do I have to come?”

“It's your baby sister's first birthday party.” Adam looked over his shoulder at Sophia. “You're coming.”

“Then I guess I'm coming then,” Sophia sighed as she stood up from the sofa. “Maybe Elle doesn't want to walk because her leg is sore.”

“What?” Adam frowned looking down at his little girl's leg.

“She keeps pulling her left leg up every time you put her on the floor. Maybe it's sore,” Sophia pointed out before disappearing out of the living room door.

 

…..................................

 

Adam lay on his side of the bed with Elle pressed against his side as Kris tip toed into the bedroom. “You're awake,” he said surprised. “It's four in the morning.”

“And you're sneaking in like you've just come back from a strip club.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed, “and yes, that's exactly where I was.”

“Oh how redneck,” Adam groaned. “I mean who has their bachelor party in a strip club these days?”

“My old school friends,” Kris suggested as he sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes.

“So did you get to see boobies?” Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

“Totally,” Kris laughed. “Huge ones.”

“Lovely, I'm sure that got you all excited.”

Kris moved up the bed until he was sitting at Adam's side. “Actually ,I think I prefer my chests with a little more hair on them.” Kris ran his hand over Adam's bare chest.

“Maybe I could be the entertainment at the next bachelor party,” Adam suggested causing Kris to let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah I'll mention that to them.” Kris looked down at Elle. “So I'm guessing I'm sharing you tonight?”

“It's been a tough day for our little one,” Adam said as he gently rubbed the soft hair on Elle's head.

“I take it she's still not walking.” Kris moved to the bottom of the bed to begin getting undressed. “Maybe we should just give her a break. Let her walk in her own time.”

“I've made an appointment at the doctors for tomorrow.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed, “please don't get dramatic about this. She'll walk in her own time.”

“I think there might be something wrong with her leg.”

Kris climbed onto his side of the bed to look down at his youngest daughter. “Well what's wrong?”

“Sophia said...”

“Sophia said?” Kris asked with a frown. “You're taking medical advice from our eleven-year-old?”

“She noticed that Elle doesn't put any weight on her left leg,” Adam said as he reached down to pull the covers off of his daughter. “And have you noticed that she always sits leaning to the right.”

Kris ran his hand over Elle's leg. “I guess, I mean maybe, I don't know,” Kris frowned.

“I got us an appointment first thing.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed as he lay down.

“I mean it's probably nothing...”

“Of course,” Kris said as he placed his hand over Elle's leg. “It's just better to check these things out. You did the right thing.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed resting his hand over Kris's.

 

….....................

 

Kris placed his hand over Adam's bouncing leg as they sat side by side in the doctor's waiting room. “You're making me nervous.”

“I hate these places,” Adam sighed. “Nothing good ever comes out of coming to a doctor's office.”

“I don't know,” Kris mused, “we did get four beautiful babies out of a doctor's office.”

Adam looked down at Elle as she lay sleeping in Kris's arms. “What's taking them so long?”

“We've only been here five minutes.”

“I just hate these places.”

“You've said that.”

“But I really...” Adam paused as the doctor's office door opened.

“Elle Lambert-Allen?”

Kris and Adam both took a deep breath before standing up and following the doctor into his office.

 

….............................

 

Adam watched the doctor closely as he finished examining Elle. “So she's okay?”

The doctor gave Adam a soft smile before looking back down at his notes. “I'm going to want to look into this more. You're defiantly right about her not wanting to put any weight on that leg, but really there is no clues as to why.”

“Is she in pain?” Kris asked as he continued to dress Elle again.

“I would say it's more like discomfort to her,” the doctor explained. “She didn't cry when I examined her which is a good sign, but there is something stopping her from putting her foot on the ground.”

“What does that mean?”

“I would like her to go to the hospital and have some more tests done.”

“Hospital?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming.”

“Now?” Adam asked with panic in his voice. “Why right now?”

Kris stood to rest his hand on Adam's shoulder giving it a gently comforting squeeze. “Is there anything we need to take with us to the hospital?”

“Just Elle,” the doctor smiled. “Now you both shouldn't worry, I'm sure Elle is just fine.”

Kris nodded mutely before tugging on Adam's hand to make him stand. “Thanks for your help.”

 

…..............................

 

Adam looked around the white doctor's room at the hospital with his knee twitching constantly. “I hate this.”

“It's going to be okay,” Kris said quietly as he reached over to stop Adam's bouncing knee.

“They're taking too long. Why couldn't we go with her?”

“Because we'd only get in the way.”

The office door opened as the doctor who had taken Elle to examine her came in carrying files in her hands. “Sorry for the delay...”

“Where's our daughter?” Adam interrupted.

“She fell asleep during the last exam. One of the nurses is watching over her in the nursery,” the doctor explained as she sat down behind her desk. “So we examined Elle fully and ran some tests, and...”

“Could you just tell us what's wrong,” Kris interrupted. “We don't need to know what you did.”

“Okay,” the doctor took a even breath, “Elle has a very small tumor growing on one of her ribs. Now I must put importance on the word small. She is in no pain what-so-ever, but it's stopping her from putting any pressure on her left side. We're going to have to keep her in hospital to run a few more tests before we know anything else.”

Kris looked at his husband before turning back to the doctor. “She has a tumor on her rib?”

“Kris I can promise you she is in no pain and...”

“I know,” Kris interrupted again. “I know.”

 

Flashback 2009

 

Adam snapped his eyes shut at the sound of the bathroom door being opened. He could hear Kris moving around him but he just didn't want to look. “I know you're not sleeping,” came Kris's teasing voice.

“I'm just going to give you some privacy,” Adam said as he stood from his bed to move towards the bedroom door.

“Dude seriously,” Kris laughed reaching out to grab ahold of Adam's arm. “We're going to be roommates for a while. We're going to have to see each other in the buff some time.”

Adam turned around from the door to find Kris in front of him in only a pair of tight boxers. “I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Then don't act like seeing me naked is a big thing.” Adam smirked causing Kris to roll his eyes. “And I'm not talking about my dick, you big idiot.”

Adam's smirk grew wider as he walked back over to his bed. “You're a pretty cool guy, Kris Allen.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris laughed as he began to dry his stomach and chest with a towel.

Adam tried his best to act natural, and pretend there wasn't a cute half naked guy standing in front of him, but his eyes had a mind of his own. “So you work out?”

“You're so weird,” Kris laughed as he shook his head.

“What's that?” Adam moved to the edge of his bed to get a closer look. “Is that a scar?”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed as he ran his fingers over the thin pale scar on the side of his chest.

“What the hell happened?”

“Knife fight,” Kris sighed again.

“You were in a knife fight?” Adam looked up with a frown. “Seriously?”

“I was protecting my crew,” Kris shrugged. “You should have seen the other guy.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course not,” Kris laughed. “I had surgery when I was young.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned looking at the scar.

“Yeah I had a tumor on one of my ribs so they had to take it out.” Kris took another step in front of Adam causing him to look up from the scar. “I'm okay now though, plus they made me a really cool mini me with the rib.”

“You sure you're not the mini me?”

“Hey,” Kris laughed punching Adam on the shoulder. “You shouldn't tease a man with a missing rib.”

“Sorry,” Adam laughed lightly as Kris turned to finish getting dressed.

 

End Of Flashback 2009

 

“This is all my fault,” Kris mumbled into his hand's as he rubbed his face. “I passed on my faulty DNA to our little girl and now she's sick.”  
Kris looked up to find Adam staring at Elle as she lay fast asleep in the hospital bed. “You think it's my fault too don't you?”

Of course I don't,” Adam sighed as he finally took his eyes off of Elle to look at his husband. “She's going to be okay, you were okay so she's going to be okay.”

“I was thirteen,” Kris said quietly. “She's just a little baby.”

“And she's strong like her daddy.” Adam reached out to pull Kris into a sideways hug. “She's going to be okay baby. I promise.”

“It's her birthday tomorrow,” Kris mumbled into Adam's shoulder. “She's going to spend her first birthday in the hospital.”

“We'll make it work,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair as he looked at his little girl again. “It's going to be okay. I promise.”


	27. Chapter 27

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 27

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

Adam rubbed Elle's soft hand with his fingertips as she lay asleep in the small hospital crib. Kris was sitting on the other side of the crib doing the exact same thing with her other hand.

“I told Mama we'd both be staying here tonight,” Kris whispered causing Adam to nod his head. “She said she'd take the kids to her house for a sleepover.”

“Okay,” Adam whispered back.

“You should grab a few hours of sleep,” Kris said nodding his head towards the extra bed that nurse had wheeled in for them both to sleep on.

“I'm okay.”

“You look tired baby.”

“I just want to watch her.” Adam took his eyes off of Elle to look over at Kris.

“Okay,” Kris whispered quietly.

“I used to watch you like this,” Adam said letting his eyes drift back down to his little girl. “After your accident I would sit for hours just watching you making sure your chest was still moving up and down.”

“Baby,” Kris sighed as he stood up to walk around the crib to stand by Adam's side. “She's going to be okay.”

“Were you in any pain when it happened to you?” Adam looked up at Kris with fear in his eyes.

“I promise you she's not in any kind of pain.” Kris perched himself on Adam's lap to wrap his arms around his neck. “She wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully if she were in pain.”

Adam rested his head on Kris's chest as he looked back at his little girl. “She's going to be okay,” Adam said more to himself than to Kris.

 

…...............................

 

Adam sat between the two beds in the private hospital room. Kris had given in and finally went to sleep over an hour ago leaving Adam to sit and watch him and Elle sleeping. He kept his hand on Elle's leg rubbing it gently with his fingertips. “I think you're going to get a big toy after all this,” Adam whispered as he looked down at his little girl. “Maybe we can go away, just you, me, daddy, and your big brothers and sister. We could go somewhere really quiet. You want to go on vacation baby?”

“Can I come?”

Adam looked up at the hospital door to find his father-in-law standing. “What are you doing here?”

“Couldn't sleep,” Neil shrugged as he sat down on the seat on the opposite side of the crib. “My bed's full of little bodies taking up all my space.”

“The kids okay?”

“They ate all my cake, wouldn't let me watch my movie, and are now sleeping in my bed. I think the kids are doing great. More importantly how is this little one?”

“The doctors haven't said much,” Adam sighed leaning forward to rest his chin on the edge of the crib. “Tomorrow they will decide if they need to operate on her or not.”

“It's like going back in time,” Neil mused as he looked over Adam's shoulder to Kris. “It seems like yesterday that Kim and I were sitting watching over Kris.”

“You think she's going to have to have the operation?” Adam took a deep breath as his father-in-law looked at him. “I mean maybe she doesn't have to.”

“It doesn't matter what happens as long as she gets better quickly.” Neil stood to pull his chair around the crib to Adam's side. “She's a strong little girl.”

“She's so small,” Adam mumbled looking down at his little girl. “How can someone so small go through an operation?”

“Babies smaller than ours go through operations everyday,” Neil whispered. “Let's just see what the doctors say.”

“I'm scared,” Adam admitted. “I'm trying not to be, but I'm scared of what they're going to say tomorrow.”

“It's okay to be scared,” Neil said as he wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder. “I'm scared too.”

Adam rested himself against his father-in-law's side as they both looked down at the sleeping baby. “We've been here before. You coaching me through a mini breakdown.”

“Visiting Sophia for the first time,” Neil remembered.

“You were right there with me, holding my hand.”

“I'm a dad,” Neil shrugged, “it's what I do.”

“But your son was in a hospital bed clinging on to life,” Adam remarked as he looked over his shoulder to see if Kris was still sleeping.

“And my other son was visiting his daughter for the first time,” Neil smiled. “I may not have raised you, but I'm still your dad.”

“You're a good dad,” Adam whispered as he rested his head on Neil's shoulder.

“So are you kid,” Neil smiled kissing the top of Adam's head.

 

…....................

 

Adam watched as Elle's eyes fluttered open. “She's awake.”

Kris jumped from the bed to stand by his husband's side. “Hey girlie.”

“Do you think she's okay?” Adam asked as Elle looked up at them confused.

“She's just wondering where she is.”

“Hey baby,” Adam whispered as he stroked Elle's cheek with the back of his hand. “Happy birthday.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled, “who's one today?”

“Are you a big girl now?” Adam whispered as Elle continued to look up at him. “Are you sure she's okay?”

“She's fine,” Kris reassured. “She's just wondering why we're both hanging over her crib, and watching her every move.”

The door opened slowly to reveal one of the nurses. “Morning,” she smiled. “There's a woman at the desk demanding to be let in and, we've tried telling her visiting hours haven't started yet but she won't listen.”

“Your mama,” Adam smirked.

“It's my mother. You think she could come in for a few minutes?”The nurse let out a sigh before nodding her head and disappearing again. “Well she's a bundle of laughs.”

“She's just faced Kim Allen,” Adam remarked, “I'd be like that too.”

“I heard that.”

Adam looked up to find Kim walking through the hospital door. “Good morning Kim.”

“You shouldn't talk about people,” Kim remarked as she came around the crib to kiss the back of Adam's head. “You're too much of a big mouth for people not to hear you.” Kim turned her attention Elle, who was now sitting up in the crib smiling at her mama. “Hello birthday girl. I brought presents.”

“Anything for me?” Adam quizzed as he tried to look into Kim's bag.

“Clean underwear,” Kim answered smacking Adam's hand away from the bag. “I picked up some clean clothes for you guys last night.”

“You looked in our drawers?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah our top drawers?” Kris asked giving his husband a look.

“Well that is where your underwear is.” Kim busied herself with pulling out a few wrapped gifts. “And I must say how disappointed I am in you both.”

“It was Adam's idea,” Kris said quickly pointing at his husband.

“I bought it as a joke.”

“You weren't laughing when you brought it home.”

“Well I...” Adam paused to look at his mother-in-law. “We are grown men, we can buy what we want and keep it in our top drawer.”

“I found the underwear folded up on the ironing board,” Kim said dryly, “but I now know what you keep in your top drawer.”

 

….................

 

Adam went to grab something to eat leaving Kris and his mama alone to watch over Elle. “He looks tired,” Kim remarked as soon as Adam closed the hospital door behind him.

“I don't think he slept at all last night.” Kris waved the teddy bear in front of his little girl causing her to giggle. “He has this need to take everything on his shoulders so the rest of us don't have to.”

“He's just trying to take care of his family,” Kim smiled. “He doesn't want any of you to suffer.”

“He's going to make himself sick if he doesn't calm down soon.”

“You need to give him a break. You forget we've been through all this before. Adam has no idea what's going on.”

“Going through this once before doesn't mean I know what the hell I'm doing,” Kris complained as he looked up at his mama. “I'm scared Mama. I'm scared and I'm trying my best not to show it.”

“And you're doing an amazing job,” Kim said gently as he came to stand at Kris's side. “You and Adam can't be supermen so you're going to have to accept that sometimes you aren't going to be able to fix things right away.”

“It's hard to just sit back and not want to control everything around you, especially when it involves one of your own kids.”

Kim nodded her head as she looked down at her oldest son. “And that's why when this was happening to you I never left your bedside. I was here when you opened your eyes in the morning, and I only left when you closed your eyes at night.

“Yeah I remember your pissing off the nurses back then,” Kris joked earning a nudge from his mama's elbow.

 

…..................

 

Adam could hear Jacob and Sophia's argument coming from the corridor before Sebastian pushed open the door and came inside. “They're fighting over who gets to tell you the news,” Sebastian said before climbing onto the bed to give Elle a kiss.

“News?” Adam and Kris asked at the same time.

“You better not have told them,” Sophia complained as she finally walked through the door.

“You guys have news?” Kris asked patiently.

“Well this is the coolest thing ever,” Sophia said with a wide smile on her face. “I mean this is the best thing...”

“Uncle Neil's going to have a baby,” Jacob interrupted.

“Jake,” Sophia whined, “I was going to tell them that.”

“Too late.”

“Your Uncle... I'm sorry what?” Adam asked confused.

“He had a one night... a one night...” Sebastian frowned looking over at his mama. “What did he have, Mama?”

“That doesn't matter,” Kim answered quickly. “Let's all just be excited that there is going to be another baby soon.”

“A devil baby,” Adam said shaking his head. “A devil baby with a jew fro.”

….........................

 

Adam and Kris found themselves alone with Elle when the doctors finally came around to tell them the test results. Adam sat by Kris's side with Elle on his knee as the doctor sat across from them. “So we've done all the tests.”

“And?” Kris asked not taking his eyes off of the doctor.

“There is a tumor on one of Elle's ribs, a common name for it would be a bone cyst. It's very small, probably the size of a thumb nail,” the doctor explained slowly.

“So she's going to need an operation?” Adam asked swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

“That will have to happen, yes.”

“When?” Kris asked as he slipped his hand into Adam's to give it a strong squeeze.

“Not right away,” the doctor answered looking down at Elle. “You guys have caught this very early, and with the right treatment we can stop any kind of growth with the tumor. We will have to remove a rib, but probably not for a few years yet, preferably before she's five, and that way she can get it out of the way before the growth spurt starts.”

“And she's not in any pain?” Adam asked.

“Not at all,” the doctor answered. “The only problem would be her walking. The cyst is pushing on a muscle which is why it's difficult for her to put weight on her leg.”

Kris looked at Elle before looking back at the doctor. “So she's not going to walk?”

“With medication and exercise we'll be able to build the strength up in her leg so she can walk, but things will come slower to Elle. Her walking and other movements may be delayed,” the doctor explained as Adam and Kris shared a look. “This is the best outcome to this situation. We're lucky the cyst is so small. We have a chance to control it. You guys can relax,” the doctor said gently, “and maybe smile.”

Adam gave a half hearted smile before looking down at his little girl. “I guess I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“And it will be.” The doctor stood to leave. “It will just take some time. Now I'll go get the paperwork ready and you can take Elle home.”

Kris waited until the doctor walked out before taking Elle from Adam's arms. “it is good that it is manageable.” Kris turned to look at Adam to find him looking down at his thumb. “A thumb nail is really small.”

“And it won't grow,” Kris said in a strong tone. “So now we can go home and celebrate her birthday probably.”

“Yes,” Adam said shaking himself out of his slump. “I want party balloons and cake. I want music and dancing.” Adam reached out to take Elle from Kris. “You going to dance with your papa?” Adam asked earning a giggle from Elle. “Good, because I want to dance with my baby.”

“I want to know how the hell Neil got a girl pregnant,” Kris mumbled as he began packing up Elle's things.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2022


	28. Chapter 28

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 28

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

Adam watched with a huge grin on his face as his husband and brother talked. “Okay explain it to me again,” Kris said shaking his head. “You got a girl pregnant, an actual girl?”

“Well she's not a dog,” Neil rolled his eyes.

“Where did you meet her?” Sophia asked as she sat pressed against Neil's side.

“On a dark street in New York.”

“Really?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Yes,” Neil sighed.

“So you just picked up a girl off the corner of a street?” Adam asked with a frown on his face. “Isn't there a name for that?”

“Hitch hicking?” Jacob asked from his spot on Kris's knee.

“She's a dancer,” Neil answered dryly.

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Kris laughed.

“What kind of dancer?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is she a dancer of the night?”

“Is that what she was doing in the dark street?” Five-year-old Sebastian asked. “Was she dancing in the street like Papa's fans do before his concert?”

“Does she know you're my papa's little brother?” Sophia asked tugging on Neil's arm.

“Can she do the time warp?” Jacob asked with excitement in his voice.

“Can she do the splits?”

“I bet she can't shake her hips like my papa does,” Jacob smiled.

“Does she keep her clothes on?” Adam asked loudly causing everyone to stop asking questions.

“Of course she does,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. “She would get cold in the dark street if she didn't have clothes.”

“Neil,” Kris smirked, “answer your brother's question.”

Neil rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law before turning to his brother. “She might have been standing outside a strip club at the time.”

“He knocked up a stripper,” Adam announced as he stood from the sofa.

“Shut up,” Neil hissed looking around. “You want Mom to hear you?”

“Hear that her new grandchild is half stripper,” Adam hissed through gritted teeth. “You are so irresponsible.”

“It takes all sorts to make a family,” Jacob announced causing everyone to look at him. “Isn't that what you say Papa?”

“Huh?”

“It shouldn't matter if the baby is half stripper, just like it doesn't matter if we have two daddies.”

“Yeah,” Neil said, “what he said.”

“But a stripper?”

“That's the mother of my child you're talking about.”

“Are you together?” Kris asked trying to stop an argument from starting. “Are you and the... dancer a couple?”

“She called it co-parenting.” Neil rolled his eyes. “All I know is that she won't let me see her naked anymore.”

“Is that privilege reserved for strangers in her club?” Adam asked with a sigh.

“What's your problem with strippers?” Sophia asked.

“Yeah,” Jacob added. “You said we should like everybody no matter what color they are.”

“Where do strippers come from?” Sebastian asked climbing up onto Adam's knee. “Are they from Europe? Can she speak German?” Sebastian turned to his uncle Neil with excitement in his eyes. “Will your baby speak German? That would be so cool.”

“Okay you're all confusing me,” Neil said rubbing his head as he stood to walk out of the living room.

“Where are you going?”

“To talk to Elle,” Neil grumbled. “She makes more sense than all of you.”

Sebastian turned back to his papa with a smile. “Can we go to Europe and learn German like Uncle Neil's baby?”

 

…...................................

 

Adam watched from the dinner table as his brother checked his watch for the tenth time in under five minutes. “You got a place to go?” Adam quizzed as he bounced Elle on his knee.

“No.”

“You keep checking your watch.”

“I'm just wondering when we're going to have cake; I mean this is a birthday party after all.” Neil looked at his watch again.

“Well Elle's fallen asleep so we should probably wait for her to wake up,” Adam mused, “since it is her birthday after all.”

“Right,” Neil nodded looking at his brother. “So how are you doing? You doing okay after everything?”

“It's been a weird few days,” Adam sighed taking a sip from his coffee mug. “I mean here we...”

The sound of a car door slamming shut caused Neil to jump up from the table. “Yeah, that's great Adam.”

Adam sat opened mouthed as Neil disappeared out of the kitchen. “Well that's just rude.”

“I think your brother might have invited someone to the party,” Kris pointed out as he looked out of the kitchen window.

“Please don't let it be the stripper,” Adam groaned into his hands.

“Well she's got her clothes on.”

 

…......................................

 

Adam made sure all the kids had some cake in the den before following the noise of music coming from the living room. He'd only gotten the door when he froze in shock. “What the hell?”

“Your brother's new friend decided to show everyone a few moves.” Adam looked to the side to find his mom looking really pissed off as Neil's baby mama danced in the middle of the room.

“This is Elle's first party,” Adam complained. “She can't do that on my baby's first birthday party.”

“That's the mother of my grandchild grinding her hips to your latest album.” Leila shook her head in confusion.

“Kris is going to be so pissed... what the hell is he doing?” Adam looked around the corner of the room to find Kris watching with a big smile on his face. “He's going to get his skinny pale butt kicked.”

“Why do people feel the need to get naked at your house parties?” Leila sighed shaking her head.

“It's like Jacob's sixth birthday party all over again,” Adam mused as he looked over at his father-in-law.

“Now Neil taking his clothes off was not his fault that time,” Leila said. “I blame your brother-in-law for that.”

“Yeah, I blame Daniel too for that.”

 

Flashback 2020

 

“Why am I being punished?” Jacob stood by the back door with his hand's on his hips.

“You're not being punished baby boy,” Kris smiled softly. “This is tradition.”

“Yeah,” Neil smiled coming to stand beside his grandson. “Your uncle Daniel and daddy both went camping on their sixth birthday, and I even went with my dad when I was six.”

Jacob let out a long sigh before looking over at his papa. “What did you do for your sixth birthday?”

“I don't remember it,” Adam said avoiding Jacob's eyes.

“Papa.”

“I really don't... okay fine, I went to Disneyland.”

“Disneyland?”

“But it was January,” Adam tried to reason. “It was freezing.”

Jacob marched across the backyard where Kris was trying his best to put up the family tent. “Where is my Disneyland?”

Kris stole a look around the backyard. “Here?”

“Why do I have to go camping Daddy?” Jacob tried his best not to pout, but his bottom lip still stuck out.

“It's tradition baby boy,” Kris said.

“Yeah,” Neil smiled, “you're an Allen kid, and one day you'll be taking your son camping.”

“Then I'll take him camping to Disneyland,” Jacob mumbled to himself as he walked back over to his papa.

“It'll be fun baby boy,” Adam whispered as he gently rubbed his son's shoulder.

“I don't know what he's complaining about,” Sophia pouted from the back porch. “Wish I could go camping.”

“Sorry baby girl,” Neil said pulling the sleeping bags from the tent. “This is a boys' only night.”

“But Papa's allowed,” Sophia whined, “and he does more girly things than I do.”

“Hey.”Sophia gave her father a look causing him to roll his eyes. “Yeah okay, you have a point.”

 

…...........................

 

“And then when he opened the door the witch was waiting for him.” Daniel held the flashlight against his chin as he tried his best to look scary.

“Then what?” Jacob asked from his sleeping back.

“The witch was there,” Daniel said. “She was in the cottage waiting for them.”

“And?”

“And that's it,” Daniel said annoyed. “There was a witch in the family's cottage waiting for them.”

“That's your ghost story?” Jacob frowned. “Isn't it just Goldie Locks and the Three Bears?”

“Oh I give up,” Daniel complained. “I'm going to put more wood on the fire.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed, “let's ruin my backyard even more.”

“So you having fun?” Neil asked his oldest grandson with a smile.

“Yes Grandad.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Neil asked poking Jacob on the side.

“Yes Grandad,” Jacob giggled.

Neil looked out of the tent at his youngest son. “He's doing that wrong,” he mumbled as he climbed out of the tent.

“This isn't your birthday present,” Kris said from where he was lying beside Adam in the corner of the tent. “Your papa and I got you a really cool gift.”

“It's so cool I got one myself,” Adam said smiling brightly.

“This is fun too,” Jacob smiled. “I like spending time with Grandad and Uncle Daniel.”

“Yeah they are fun,” Adam mused.

“And Grandad is on fire,” Jacob said looking out of the tent.

“Yeah he is a pretty cool guy,” Adam smiled.

“No I mean he's on fire.”

Kris and Adam jumped from their sleeping bag at hearing Neil's loud yelping. By the time they scrambled out of the tent Neil was pulling off his pants. “What the hell...”

“Oh my god,” Daniel stood at his dad's side gripping his stomach as he laughed loudly. “That is the funniest thing I've ever seen.”

Neil stood panting heavily in his boxer shorts as he gave his youngest son a dirty look. “I knew you were doing that wrong.”

“Maybe we should go to sleep,” Adam said as Daniel struggled to stop laughing.

“So funny.”

“Is this part of the Allen family tradition?” Jacob asked popping his head out of the tent.

 

End Of Flashback 2020

 

Adam stood at the front door of the cottage and watched as the lights of the Allen's car disappeared out of sight. “Thank god,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “That was a long day.”

“That's the great thing about living in a small cottage,” Kris said coming up to wrap his arms around Adam's waist, “we can't have people staying over.”

“And it's great that your parents live in a big house and can have everyone stay there, even the stripper.”

Kris laughed against Adam's back. “Yeah that was funny.”

“Funny?” Adam asked as he moved to close the door. “I didn't see you laughing when she was in the middle of our living room dancing.”

“Adam?”

“I mean you did look like you were enjoying it, but I don't think you found it funny.” Adam walked towards the bedroom.

“Adam?” Kris asked with a nervous laugh. “Are you okay?”

“And I wouldn't even say she's that attractive,” Adam mused as he began to get undressed.

“I don't understand,” Kris said following Adam around the bed. “What are you talking about?”

“I guess when you haven't seen that in years you would enjoy it however it looks.”

“I'm confused.”

“Maybe you and the guys should start going to strip clubs regularly. You could go to Vegas for long weekends and buy strippers.” Adam picked up the spare pillow from his side of the bed to throw it across the room.

“Oh my god,” Kris let out a small chuckle, “you're jealous,” he accused earning an eye roll from his husband. “You are, you're jealous because I was watching Neil's girlfriend dance.”

“You were practically panting at the sight of it.”

Kris waited for Adam to climb into his side of the bed before he came and sat on the edge of it. “Baby, are you jealous because I was looking at a woman?”

“I don't give a damn what you were looking at,” Adam said dryly. “It would just be nice if you had better taste.”

“Baby,” Kris laughed as he moved to straddle Adam's waist. “You know she does nothing for me.”

“Do I?” Adam asked seriously. “You forget you were once married to a woman?”

“For seven months,” Kris said with a frown. “I've been married to you for twelve years.”

“And yet you still couldn't stop yourself from looking.”

Kris moved off of Adam to roll onto his side of the bed. “She was making it difficult not to look. She was in the middle of our living room.”

“I guess I just forgot that you're actually bi and not gay,” Adam shrugged. “I just thought the need for woman was out of your system after all these years.”

“You're being very silly.”

Adam looked across the bed at his husband. “Maybe. Yeah maybe I am. It's been a long couple of days with Elle and everything.”

“We're both tired,” Kris said.

“Yeah,” Adam sighed as he rolled on his side to face Kris. “Let's just go to sleep.”

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?” Kris asked leaning in to press his nose against his husband's cheek.

“Night baby,” Adam whispered pressing his lips against Kris's forehead.

Kris let out a loud sigh before rolling onto his back. “I should be the one getting jealous. I mean you're the one with all the woman desperate to sleep with you.” Kris looked to his side to find Adam lying with his eyes closed. “I know you're not asleep.” Adam kept his eyes shut but reached out to take ahold of Kris's hand in the dark. “Fine, pretend you're asleep.”Kris moved to the middle of the bed to rest his head against Adam's chest. “There is no other person in this world, man or woman, that I could find more attractive than you,” Kris whispered into Adam's chest. “You're the only one I want to be looking at; you're the only one I love.” Kris pressed a kiss against Adam's chest before snuggling against him.

“I love you too,” Adam whispered after Kris closed his eyes making him smile against his chest.


	29. Chapter 29

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 29

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

Adam checked to make sure all four kids were strapped into their car seats correctly before climbing into the driver's side. “So who's excited?” he smiled looking over his shoulder into the back seat.

“About what?” Jacob asked munching on a cookie.

“Going to see Daddy's show of course.” Adam pulled the car out of the airport parking lot. “Are you guys not excited to hear him sing?”

“I hear him sing all the time,” Sophia said from the very back of the car.

“Well I know Elle's excited,” Adam smiled. “Her first ever Kris Allen concert.”

“Elle's asleep Papa,” Sebastian commented from his seat next to Elle.

“Are we going to visit Uncle Neil while we're here in New York?” Sophia asked.

“Can we visit his stripper too?” Sebastian asked with excitement in his voice. “I liked his stripper.”

“What did we say about calling her a stripper?” Adam asked letting out a groan. “Her name is Anna, and no, we won't be visiting her this time.”

“Why not?”

“She's busy,” Adam answered.

“Plus she won't talk to Uncle Neil because he's got a secret girlfriend,” Sophia announced.

“He's got a stripper and a girlfriend?” Sebastian asked confused.

“What do you know about this girlfriend?” Adam asked his oldest daughter.

“Just that he really likes her but he doesn't want to tell you about her because you freaked over the stripper.”

“Sophia said stripper,” Sebastian yelled.

“What's her name?” Adam asked ignoring Sebastian's tattle tailing.

“No idea,” Sophia shrugged with a smile. “All I know is that he loves her and he's known her for years.”

Adam had a quick think of all of his brother's ex's before shuddering. “Well I'm sure we'll hear about her soon enough.”

 

…...............................

 

Adam sat in the front row of the venue as Kris went through his sound check watching as Elle's eyes darted around in amazement at every move her daddy made. “I knew you would like this baby.” Sophia sat at Adam's side texting on her phone. “Who are you talking to?”

“Uncle Neil.”

“And what's he saying?” Adam asked leaning over to look at the phone.

“Nothing,” Sophia said pulling the phone to her chest.

“Okay,” Adam sighed looking back at his husband.

“I want to go to his apartment,” Sophia announced without looking away from her cell.

“Now?” Adam asked causing Sophia to nod her head. “But your daddy's still singing.”

“And he'll still be singing later,” Sophia shrugged. “So can I go?”

Adam took a look at his husband sighing. “I'll drop you off at Uncle Neil's apartment and he can bring you back in time for the show.”

“Thanks Papa,” Sophia smiled happily as she snapped her cell shut.

 

…..........................

 

“Should I take it personaly that my daughter would rather visit her crazy uncle than spend any time with me?” Kris quizzed as he sat back stage tuning his guitar.

“I don't know what she's up to,” Adam said, “but she's been going on about Neil since the plane landed for a reason, and I know for a fact that she knows who Neil's new girlfriend is.”

“I feel sort of weird about our daughter and your brother sharing secrets. It just doesn't seem right.”

“Well I'll drop her at his apartment and be back in time to help you get ready. I really want to glam you up tonight,” Adam said standing in front of his seat. “Maybe a little eyeliner and some glitter.”

“Yeah I don't think Amber would be happy about that,” Kris laughed.

“Amber?”

“My latest stylist,” Kris explained. “Apparently she got my look down to a fine art.”

“Yeah well you let me deal with Amber,” Adam said bending to kiss the top of Kris's head. “I'll have you in eyeliner tonight if it kills Amber.”

“Don't you mean you'll have me in eyeliner tonight if it kills you?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “Trust me, I'll win whatever discussion your new stylist wants to start.”

“I don't know,” Kris mused, “she's pretty opinionated.”

“She hasn't met Adam Lambert yet.”

 

…....................................

 

“What's in your hand?” Adam asked as walked up the step to Neil's apartment.

“Keys to Uncle Neil's place.”

“You have your own key?”

“Uncle Neil said I should have my own set just in case I want to run away from home one day and he's not in,” Sophia shrugged as she slipped the key into the lock. “He said I should be running away any day now with you and Daddy as parents.”

“Your uncle Neil is about to get his ass kicked,” Adam grumbled as he stepped into the apartment. The first thing that caught his eye when he got inside was a framed poster from his first world tour with Allison. “Aw, look he's proud of me.”

“Nice,” Sophia whispered as she peeked into the kitchen.

“Why are we whispering?” Adam asked in a whisper.

“I want to surprise Uncle Neil.”

“You didn't call him and tell him we were coming?”

“I wanted to...”

“Hey baby you forget something?”

“Son of a bitch,” Adam yelled covering his eyes as Allison walked out of the bedroom naked.

“Oh my god...”

“Hi Aunt Allison.” Sophia smiled brightly as Allison disappeared to put something on.

“Oh my god, my eyes. Seriously I'm blind.” Adam stood with his back against the wall and his hand over his eyes. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Oh calm down will you,” Allison scolded. “You'd think you had never seen a naked woman before.”

“Yeah,” Sophia remarked, “It's only skin Papa.”

“Naked skin on my little sister,” Adam snapped. “Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?”

“We're here to visit Uncle Neil,” Sophia said brightly.

“And why is Allison naked?”

“Oh for the love of god,” Allison sighed as she stormed over to Adam grabbing his hand away from his eyes.” I'm covered now so calm down.”

Adam averted his eyes to look at the framed poster instead of at Allison. “Where the hell is my brother?”

“He went for coffee,” Allison said taking both of Adam's hand's in her own. “Don't freak out but...”

“Don't,” Adam pleaded. “Please don't tell me you're dating my brother.”

“I can honestly say I'm not dating your brother,” Allison said causing Sophia to giggle.

“What?” Adam asked with fear in his eyes. “What are you not telling me?”

“Remember last month when Uncle Neil took me to that Vegas show?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed rubbing his eyes.

“We didn't exactly go to a show,” Allison added causing Adam's head to snap up.

 

Flashback _Sophia's pov_

 

“I love that you want to spend time with me Uncle Neil but do we really have to go and watch the magic show?” Sophia sat in the back of a cab beside Neil on their way to the hotel.

“I lied,” Neil said smirking. “I just told your papa that so he would let me take you for a few days.”

“You lied to Papa?”

“What do people do when they go to Vegas?” Neil asked completely ignoring his niece's question.

“Bury the evidence in the desert?” Sophia asked.

“No,” Neil smiled. “They get married.”

“We're getting married?” Sophia asked with a frown causing the cab drive to look over his shoulder at Neil.

“Hey relax dude, she's my eleven-year-old niece.” Neil shook his head at the cab driver before turning back to Sophia. “There is someone waiting for us in Vegas.”

“Is it your stripper?” Sophia frowned, “because I really don't like her.”

“It's not the stripper, but it is a girl,” Neil smiled.

“Is she pretty?” Sophia now sat facing Neil fully. “Is she cool like you are?”

“You're going to love her,” Neil promised. “In fact you already love her.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

“It took everything to keep her quiet about it,” Allison smiled gripping Adam's hand tight in her own. “Are you okay?”

“I need to sit down.” Alison guided Adam into the bedroom where he spotted the unmade bed. “I need to sit down where you haven't had sex with my brother.”

“You're freaking out aren't you?” Allison asked. “It's going to be okay you know.”

“Yeah,” Sophia smiled wrapping her arm's around Adam's waist to rest her chin against his stomach. “And they said I can live with them when I run away from home.” Sophia gave a wide grin causing Adam to let out a loud groan.

“Kris is going to freak.”

 

…...............................

 

“What took you so long?” Kris quizzed as he met up with Adam backstage. “You left me here with three kids while I have a show to do in under an hour.”

“I bumped into Allison.” Adam pointed behind him where Allison and Neil stood.

“I thought she was in LA.”

“She lied,” Adam sighed heavily as he wrapped his arm's around Kris's body. “I've had a bad day,” he grumbled into Kris's shoulder.

“I've had to entertain three kids and listen to Amber bitch at me while still trying to prepare myself for tonight's show,” Kris said as he rubbed his husband's back.

“My day has still been worse,” Adam grumbled.

“Elle screamed for a full twenty minutes because we couldn't find her blanket,” Kris said. “That was after I had to sit and listen to Jacob's rant about why I need dancers on my show.”

“At least Sebastian behaved for you.”

“He snapped my guitar strings trying to play The Simpsons theme tune, and then he locked himself in my dressing room in case I shouted at him.”

“At least I took Sophia with me.”

“True,” Kris smiled as he pulled away from Adam. “Okay why was your day worse?” Adam stole a glance at Allison as she said beside Neil with all the kids around her trying to get her attention.

 

…............................

 

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Kris ranted as he paced up and down in front of Allison. “I mean seriously.” Kris threw his hands up in the air.

“I'm not talking to you until you clam down.” Allison sat back in Kris's dressing room.

“Calm down? You just married Neil Lambert, and you want me to calm down?” Kris stopped pacing to stand in front of Allison.

“I don't see the problem here.”

“You don't see the problem?” Kris snapped. “Well let me tell you the problem. You ran off with my daughter and got married to a man who is about to become a father to a stripper's baby. Now do you see my problem?”

“Okay first I know taking Sophia to Vegas and making her keep it a secret was wrong, but I don't know why this is such a big deal.”

“It's a big deal because you snuck off and didn't tell anyone you were getting married to a guy we didn't even know you were dating,” Kris snapped.

“He's not some guy,” Allison snapped. “He's your brother-in-law.”

“And how long have you been dating him?” Kris snapped. “Because it was only a few months ago he was introducing us to his pregnant stripper.”

“I've known him just as long as you've known Adam,” Allison said annoyed. “If you must know we've been dating a few months.”

“I just don't understand why you had to run off and get married to a guy you've only been dating a few months,” Kris said calmly as he looked down at Allison.

“Well if you must know we've dated before.”

“You...when?” Kris sighed.

“Back in 2010 when I toured with Adam. Neil was on that tour too and we... connected.” Allison shrugged her shoulder.

“Why do we not know about this?”

“Because we knew you would freak out,” Allison said. “Neil knew you and Adam wouldn't approve so we kept it quiet. By the end of the tour Neil thought it would be best if we broke up so...”

“He broke up with you?” Kris asked annoyed.

“And that's exactly why we didn't tell you,” Allison said throwing her hands in the air. “You know I'm not that seventeen-year-old girl anymore. I can live my own life Kris.” Allison stood from the sofa to give Kris a warning look. “And don't think you can harass my husband over this.”

 

….........................

 

“...and the sex is amazing.”

Adam covered his ears as he shook his head. “No, no, no. I do not want to hear this.”

“Well you asked.”

“I asked how the hell this could have happened,” Adam snapped at his little brother.

“I love her,” Neil shrugged. “She makes me happy.”

“You don't like being happy,” Adam said annoyed.

“Well I like it with her, so don't think you can try and act all big brother with me now.”

“I don't give a damn about you it's Allison I'm worried about. Does she know about your pregnant stripper?”

“She was the first person I called,” Neil sighed. “Look I don't know why this is any of your business.”

“You've married the girl I see as my little sister,” Adam snapped. “It's my business.”

“Okay fine,” Neil sighed heavily. “I dated Alison during the Glamnation tour.” Neil held up his hand to stop Adam from interrupting. “I fell in love with her during that tour but I knew the minute the tour ended I would have to end things with her. She was still so young, and I... well I just wasn't good for her then.” Neil looked Adam in the eye. “You have to believe me that I love her.”

“I believe you,” Adam said quietly.

“So flash forward ten years and we started hanging out again, getting back into the same old routine, and we started dating again. We fell in love again, and Allison became pregnant...”

“You knocked her up?” Adam snapped.

“She lost the baby a few weeks later,” Neil said looking down at his feet. “She found out she couldn't have kids and, she had to go through tests or something.”

“Allison lost a baby?” Adam asked in a daze. “When?”

“Last year,” Neil answered. “After that all she could think about were babies, and every conversation we had was about babies. I thought about you guys and how you've built your family up, and well I thought I could do it that way too.”

“So you got a stripper pregnant?” Adam snapped.

“I didn't sleep with her,” Neil said shaking his head. “We used my sperm and Allison's eggs, and the stripper is just carrying it for us...”

“I don't think that's the right medical term...”

“Shut up,” Neil complained. “You know your daughter did this on purpose. She knew Allison was in the apartment.”

“Maybe she didn't like all the lies,” Adam mused. “Maybe she thought it was about time we all knew the truth.”

“We were going to tell you, but the more time went by the harder it got.”

Adam nodded his head as he sat down next to his brother. “I'm happy I know now,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Neil's shoulder. “Even if my brother and sister are married and having sex,” he added with frown.

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	30. Chapter 30

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 30

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

“So the new baby isn't half stripper?” Sebastian quizzed as Leila sat with the biggest grin on her face.

“I'm so happy.”

“I'm so confused,” Eber said from his seat next to Adam. “Why would you hire a stripper to carry your kid for you?”

“Apparently they thought she was a dancer. They didn't know her clothes came off,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“And since when do we share all our secrets with Sophia?” Leila asked looking at her oldest grandchild.

“I'm great at keeping secrets,” Sophia pouted. “I've never told anyone about the time Grandpa...”

“Don't,” Eber said quickly causing everyone to frown at him. “So Allison's now officially family,” he said changing the subject. “It all happened, and I didn't have to pay for anything.”

“So the new baby will have red hair?” Sebastian asked as he climbed onto Leila's knee.

“Maybe,” Eber smiled.

“And lots of curls like Uncle Neil?”

“I really hope not,” Adam mumbled to himself.

“I heard that.” Everyone turned to find Neil and Allison standing at the door holding hands.

“You are in so much trouble,” Leila said shaking her head as she stood to hug Allison.

“Just be happy he's not with the stripper,” Allison laughed as she accepted her new mother-in-law's hug.

“I'm just so happy I didn't have to pay for anything,” Eber remarked.

“Actually,” Neil smiled, “Kim called us an hour ago to say she's organizing a wedding party back in Arkansas. She said she would get a check for your half when we all get there,” Neil said patting his dad's back.

Eber gave a tight smile to his youngest son before turning to look at Kris. “Sorry?” Kris said smiling sweetly.

“Don't be,” Eber smiled. “Allison's just become my favorite in-law.”

“That's not fair,” Kris complained. “She's been here five minutes, but I've worked hard for twelve years.”

“She's still better,” Eber shrugged as Allison stuck her tongue out to her new brother-in-law.

 

…......................................

 

“It's not incest,” Kris said laughing into his pillow as Adam lay beside him on the hotel bed.

“My brother and sister are married. What would you call that?”

“The weird world of Adam Lambert?”

“It's just wrong,” Adam sighed rolling onto his back. “It would be like Katy and Daniel getting it on.”

“But you've never been with Allison...” Kris trailed off as he looked at Adam's face. “Please tell me you've never had sex with Allison. Adam, please tell me you haven't.”

“It was when we were still on the show, long before you and I got together,” Adam shrugged.

Kris lay looking at Adam open mouthed causing Adam to let out a choked laugh. “You're screwing with me?”

“Yes,” Adam said laughing.

“Ass.” Kris rolled onto his other side facing away from his husband. “You're a complete ass.”

“Oh come on, you couldn't really believe I would have had sex with our little Allison now couldn't you?”

“Anything is possible with you,” Kris grumbled into his pillow.

Adam rolled onto his side to press himself up against Kris's back. “You know you're the only idol I want in my bed,” Adam whispered into Kris's ear before softly biting on the lobe. “The only one I ever want.”

“You're trying to sweet talk me,” Kris remarked as he pressed his ass against Adam's hardening crotch. “You think that will work with me?”

“Completely,” Adam whispered.

“Roll over,” Kris whispered as he turned around on the bed to push Adam onto his back.

“It's been too long,” Adam complained.

“Far too long.” Kris moved down the bed a little to trail his lips over Adam's bare chest. “We should never go this long with it.”

“Totally,” Adam groaned as Kris moved down towards his stomach leaving soft kisses as he went. “Lower.”

“Be Patient baby, because... what the hell?” Kris moved up the bed again until he was face to face with his husband. “Why do you have no hair down there?” Kris asked pointing down to Adam's crotch. “Do you know you haven't got any hair down there?”

Adam lay back against the pillow rolling his eyes. “Yes I know there is no hair down there.”

Kris peeked back under the cover to have another look. “But there is like no hair, completely bald.”

“I know what it looks like.”

Kris took another look. “Seriously, you're going to have to tell me what happened.”

“It fell out?” Adam suggested.

“And now tell me the truth,” Kris laughed. “What did you do?”

“I shaved it,” Adam said avoiding his husband's eyes. “I wanted something different.”

“To look like a prepubescent boy?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“Do you want sex or not?” Adam asked annoyed. “You're going the wrong way about it if you do.”

“Tell me why you shaved everything off down there,” Kris asked teasingly as he ran his finger over Adam's stomach. “Come on baby.”

“I don't want to, you'll laugh,” Adam pouted.

“I wouldn't laugh at you,” Kris whispered pressing a kiss against his husband's cheek. “You can tell me anything and I won't laugh.”

“I shaved because...” Adam paused to look at his husband.

“Come on,” Kris whispered pressing another kiss against Adam's cheek.

“I found a gray hair.” Adam shut his eyes. “Okay now you can laugh.”

“I'm not laughing,” Kris said kissing Adam's cheek again. “Open your eyes baby.”

Adam slowly opened his eyes to find his husband smiling at him. “You're laughing,” Adam accused.

“I am not.”

“You are,” Adam said annoyed. “This is just great, now you know you've married an old man.”

“You're not that old,” Kris said trying to make Adam feel better.

“But I am old?” Adam asked. “You think I'm old don't you?”

“I never said that,” Kris stuttered out.

'You're not that old', Adam snapped. “That means I'm old.”

Kris threw himself down onto the mattress beside Adam with a heavy sigh. “At least you don't have gray pubic hair,” he tried to reason. Adam rolled on top of Kris burying his face in his neck. “Okay what are you doing?”

“We're having sex,” Adam mumbled into Kris's neck.

“We are?” Kris asked with a soft laugh. “But I thought we were fighting.”

“We are, but we haven't had sex in weeks and the kids are passed out in the next room, so we're having sex now.” Adam nudged Kris's legs apart with his knee to settle himself between them.

“But we...” Kris trailed off as Adam ground his hardening member against his stomach. “Okay, let's have sex.”

 

….............................

 

Kris lay wide eyed as Adam moved in and out above him. “Why can't we do this everyday,” he groaned as Adam slammed into him.

“Shh,” Adam whispered bending his head to kiss Kris's lips. “We don't need the kids waking up.”

“But this is so good,” Kris groaned.

“Not bad for an old man?” Adam grunted as he slammed into into Kris again.

“Let's not fight while we are making love,” Kris panted as he wrapped his legs around Adam's waist.

“I love you,” Adam admitted as he pressed a kiss against Kris's throat. “So fucking much.”

“Let go,” Kris whispered pulling Adam's body against his. “I'm so close,” he groaned as he shuddered against his husband.

“I just, I just... fuck,” Adam hissed as he let go finally slamming into Kris one more time before slumping on top of him.

Kris let low moan before wrapping his arm's around Adam's neck. “Don't move,” he pleaded. “Just...just stay like this for a while.”

Adam leaned up on his elbows to place his hand's on either side of Kris's face. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered before leaning down to press his lips against Kris's. “So beautiful and all mine.”

“Possessive much,” Kris laughed lightly.

“You are mine,” Adam whispered, “all mine.”

“Always have been,” Kris said reaching up to kiss Adam's lips, “and always will be,” he added leaving another soft kiss.

 

…........................

 

Kris buried his face into Adam's neck as the hotel door burst open and Sebastian came running in clutching his teddy bear. “I'm awake,” he announced as he jumped on Adam's side of the bed.

“Well I'm not so go away,” Adam grumbled.

“But I want to go to the park. Daddy said we could go to the park,” Sebastian whined.

“So go to his side of the bed and annoy him then.”

“Shh...” Kris whispered into Adam's neck.

“Your son wants you.” Adam nudged his husband's side earning a groan from him. “Open your eyes Kris.”

“Open your eyes Daddy,” Sebastian giggled bouncing on top of Adam's side.

“I should have stayed single,” Kris complained as he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. “Single men don't have to put up with this.”

“Well single men don't get what you got last night,” Adam said wiggling his eyebrows at his husband.

“True,” Kris smiled lazily.

“What did you get last night?” Sebastian asked causing Adam and Kris to look up at him.

“A cuddle,” Adam answered quickly causing Kris to giggle.

“Yeah I got a nice cuddle from Papa last night,” Kris added.

Sebastian looked between his papa and daddy with a confused look on his face. “You two are so weird,” he sighed shaking his head.

 

….................................

 

Adam lay back on the grass with Kris's head on his stomach as the kids ran around them chasing Neil. “So,” Adam said stretching back to look at his new sister-in-law, “you're having sex with my brother.”

“That is what married people do.”

“Gross,” Sophia mumbled without looking up from her book.

“Go chase your Uncle Neil,” Adam ordered.

“I'm not a baby.”

“Well then prepare to hear gross things,” Adam said before looking back at Allison. “I'm going to need details.”

“You want details about sex with your brother?” Allison asked with a frown.

“Okay really gross,” Kris complained.

“When did you get together,” Adam said ignoring everyone around him.

“Remember the night on tour when we had the gin party?” Allison asked with a smile.

“It happened then?”

“Right after the show.”

“But we were on the bus that night,” Adam said causing Allison to smirk. “You did it on the bus?”

“Yep.”

“But I was on your bus that night.”

“Yep.”

“You did it when I was on the bus?”

“Yep.”

“Eww, that is gross,” Adam complained.

 

…..............................

 

“So you're a married man,” Kris remarked as he walked towards the ice cream store with Neil.

“Is this the 'don't hurt my sister' talk?” Neil asked sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Kris nodded, “It is, and you're going to listen to it.”

“I've already had it with Adam man,” Neil said, “but thanks anyway.”

Kris stopped at the edge of the park to grip onto Neil's arm. “And now you're going to hear it from me.”

Neil slumped down on the wall beside them. “Alright, give it to me.”

“Look, just don't hurt her,” Kris said pushing his hands into his pockets. “She's the closed thing we have to a sister, and the kids love her, so don't fuck it up.”

“Did she get this talk too?”

“No.”

“So why am I getting it?”

“Because we all know what you're like Neil.”

“And what am I like?” Neil asked annoyed.

“You're too self involved at times, but I'm hoping you're going to change now.”

“Okay,” Neil nodded his head. “So do I get to give you the 'don't hurt my brother' talk now?”

Kris let out a small laugh as he looked at his brother-in-law. “Adam and I have been married for twelve years. I think the talk is a little late.”

“I should have had the talk with you,” Neil mused. “I mean you were a divorced twenty-three-year-old who just realized he was gay. I really should have given you the talk.”

“Well there's no need for it now,” Kris said straightening up to move.

“How about the 'wake up and see how you're hurting my brother' talk, can we have that talk now?”

Kris turned around frowning at his brother-in-law. “What are you talking about.”

“Well you're lecturing me over my relationship. You've left my brother alone to raise four kids while you tour the country with your friends, and one of those kids is sick.”

Kris took a step back in shock at Neil's words. “I've not left Adam to raise the kids, I'm working.”

“And he's at home everyday worrying about if you still love him like you once did.”

“I don't...” Kris trailed off as he looked across the park where Adam and Allison sat talking. “What are you talking about.”

“If you want me to point it out to you,” Neil said. “My brother is in the middle of some sort of midlife crisis and you're touring the country making music. I get weekly midnight phone calls from him, where I have to listen to him rant about how he thinks you don't love him like you used to. Or how he doesn't think he's attractive enough for you now.”

“I...” Kris looked back across the park again. “He said that?”

Neil stood from the wall to stand in front of Kris. “Let me tell you something you might not realize. My brother might be some black haired rock god with a crazy voice and millions of fans, but in reality he's still just that overweight red head who's never been kissed.”

“I know I've been busy lately but...”

“He needs attention or he can't cope,” Neil said gently. “Since he's been at home with the kids and not making music he's changed, but you've been too busy with your tour to see it.” Neil looked across the park. “So let's make a deal Kris Allen. You give my brother the love he deserves, and I'll not break your sisters heart.” Kris nodded mutely as he watched Adam and his kids play together. “Good, it's a deal,” Neil said patting him on the back. “Now let's go get the ice cream before we piss them both off.”

 

End Of Flashback


	31. Chapter 31

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 31

 

Flash Forward 2022

 

Adam stumbled from the bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. “Why is it so quiet in here?” he asked Kris who was standing preparing breakfast by the stove.

“Because we're alone.”

“And the kids are?”

“On a day out with my parents,” Kris smiled as he came up to kiss Adam's cheek. “We've got the day to ourselves.”

“Why?”

“Because today I want a day alone,” Kris said as he went back to making breakfast.

“Oh.” Adam stood from the table. “Well I'll just go get dressed. Maybe I can catch a movie or something.”

“I meant a day alone with you,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “I thought we could go on a date.”

“A date?” Adam asked confused. “Now I've heard of those.”

“Yeah I hear they can be fun,” Kris smiled as he flipped the pancakes. “So how about it?”

“Where would we go?” Adam asked excitedly.

“Leave that to me. You just go get back into bed, and I'll bring your breakfast into you.”

“Breakfast in bed?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is it my birthday or something.”

Kris moved to where Adam stood to wrap his arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. “It's just my way of saying thank you.”

“For what?” Adam asked against Kris's lips when they kissed.

“For being you,” Kris whispered back before going back to the stove and leaving Adam smiling dreamily after him.

 

…............................

 

“So this is a date?” Adam asked as he lay down on the blanket beside Kris. “A picnic in our backyard?” Adam quizzed. “The kind of picnics we have with our kids on warm days.”

“With champagne.” Kris picked up the bottle from the basket at his side. “ I also found the box of brownies in the freezer that Cheeks brought with him on his last visit.”

“Brad's special brownies?” Adam smirked. “You sure you want to eat them?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing,” Adam smiled wide.

“Plus I sneaked out first thing this morning to buy you that ice cream you like.”

“Okay what have you done?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “Does it have anything to do with my shoes?”

“I just want to show you how much I appreciate what you do for me, and for the kids,” Kris shrugged.

“So this isn't about my shoes?”

“I didn't do anything to your shoes.” Kris shook his head in amusement. “Just sit back and let me pamper you.”

“In our backyard with our kids' toys?” Adam asked looking around at the scattered bikes and balls around the place.

“I'm being nice here.” Kris pulled two champagne glasses from the basket. “Be nice back.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam said settling back against Kris's thigh as he poured them both a glass of champagne. “So you come here often?”

“What are you doing?” Kris quizzed with a look of confusion on his face.

“I thought were were on a date.”

“This is what you used to do on dates?” Kris smirked. “You used cheesy pick up lines?”

“Cheesy?” Adam said offended. “I'm not cheesy.”

“You might not be, but your pick up lines are,” Kris laughed taking a sip from his glass.

“Well my cheesy pick up lines worked with you,” Adam grumbled laying his head back down on Kris's thigh.

“You're just lucky we met on a reality show and not in a bar,” Kris mused. “I would never have fallen for that line.”

“Okay then,” Adam said rolling onto his stomach to look up at his husband. “What would you do on a first date. Give me the Kris Allen treatment for a first date.”

“Okay.” Kris took Adam's drink from his hand placing it on the grass beside his own. “How you doing?” Kris asked nodding his head in Adam's direction.

“How you doing?” Adam choked out. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Well it's better than your 'do you come here often' line,” Kris pouted grabbing his glass again.

“Face it, we're both pathetic at dating. We should just thank our lucky stars we found each other,” Adam remarked taking another sip of champagne. “We'd have been old lonely men if it weren't for Idol.”

“Lonely sad men,” Kris mumbled before slumping down on the blanket beside his husband.

 

…...................................

 

“Do it again,” Kris giggled as he tried to stop the room from spinning. “Again Adam.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam giggled as he stood in the middle of the living room with the table turned upside down, and Kris sitting on top of it. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Kris giggled.

Adam held onto the table legs and began running around the table spinning Kris as he went. “Okay dizzy, really dizzy.”Adam slumped to his knees giggling.

“You're drunk,” Kris said pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “You're drunk and it isn't even lunch time yet.”

“And that is what an Adam Lambert date is all about,” Adam smiled lazily as he rested his head against the back of the sofa.

“We shouldn't be doing this,” Kris stuttered out, “I mean we're parents, and parents shouldn't be using the furniture as theme rides.”

“So what should we be doing?” Adam quizzed.

“Parent things,” Kris shrugged. “Like grounding. Buying them shoes, and complaining about it because they always wreck them.”

“Or teaching them how to ride a bike,” Adam pointed out with drunken giggle. “I should teach you how to ride a bike.”

“I know how to ride a bike,” Kris said with a frown.

“But I'm a parent, and I need to teach you how to ride a bike.”

“You're not my parent.”

Adam covered his mouth with his hand as be began giggling loudly. “Wouldn't it be weird if I were?”

“Our marriage would be so wrong,” Kris mused. “But...but you are a parent, you're like a dad to four. That's like...woah.”

“Totally,” Adam nodded. “There's like four of them and...just...woah.”

“You like them right?” Kris asked as he crawled over to where Adam lay. “I mean they're cool people.”

“Totally,” Adam smiled. “Totally cool people.”

“If I had to pick four of the coolest people in the world I would pick those four,” Kris mused.

“Bowie, Gaga, Madonna, and me,” Adam said before giggling again.

“You want to be their parents?” Kris asked confused causing Adam to giggle again.

“You're so funny.”

“I'm confused,” Kris said rubbing his head, “and really hungry.”

“Ohh, food,” Adam smiled. “I could eat food.”

“I think there's still some of Cheeks' brownies left.”

“Brownies,” Adam giggled, “so funny.”

“Let's go,” Kris said getting on his hand's and knees to crawl to the kitchen.

“Right behind you,” Adam said giggling.

Kris crawled into the kitchen before pulling himself up onto the kitchen counter. “There's only one left,” Kris said sticking out his bottom lip. “Now I'm sad.”

Adam kept crawling until his head smacked off the back door. “Pain,” he complained rubbing his forehead.

“All done,” Kris announced clapping his hands as he munched on the last of the brownies.

Adam struggled to his feet as he kept his eyes on the backyard. “Parents teach their kids to swim. My dad taught me how to swim.”

“You have a nice dad,” Kris smiled as he slumped down on the kitchen table. “He's...nice.”

“We should teach the kids to swim,” Adam announced. “Right here at home.”

“What like in the bath or something?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “In our pool.” Adam pointed out into the garden causing Kris to giggle.

“We don't have a pool.”

“Exactly,” Adam smiled, “and that's why we should dig one.”

“Oh my god so cool.” Kris clapped his hands.

 

….................................

 

“Honey I don't know why your papa won't let you have a baby monkey,” Kim sighed heavily as she put her key in the front door.

“But it would just be like having Elle,” Sebastian complained.

“But with less hair,” Neil joked as he carried his youngest grandchild into the house.

“Face it Seb,” Sophia said pushing past her little brother, “Daddy and Papa just aren't cool enough.”

“Hey,” Jacob complained, “don't talk about them like that. They're the coolest parents ever.”

“Yeah,” Neil said as he looked confused at the kitchen. “Why don't you guys take all your things to your room. Mama and I will go tell Papa and Daddy you're home.”

Kim's eyes followed her husband's. “Oh my... yes okay kids run along to your rooms now.”Kim and Neil stared wide eyed out of the kitchen door until the kids were in their rooms.

“What the hell are they doing?”

“I think they're digging up the yard with... are those plastic spoons?” Neil stood looking confused at his son and son-in-law. They knelt on their knees on the grass digging small holes in the ground and giggling. “They look stoned.”

“Oh my...” Kim trailed off as she heard the kids coming. “Take the kids out to dinner,” Kim ordered pushing her husband towards the kitchen door.

“But I want to know what they're doing,” Neil complained trying to look over his shoulder as he was pushed out.

“I'll call you later,” Kim gathered up all the kids pushing them towards the car.

“But we just got home,” Sophia complained.

“I want to see Daddy and Papa,” Jacob pouted.

“I just want a monkey,” Sebastian yelled over everyone.

“Okay have a nice time,” Kim faked a smile before running into the house and locking the door behind her. “Oh my...” She trailed off as she walked towards the back door. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Kris and Adam giggled at the same time.

“I have a question,” Kim said gently as she walked towards the grass.

“I've got like a million of them,” Adam said seriously. “Like why do we have nipples, I mean seriously. Why?”

“Can I ask a question?” Kim asked gently.

“Because they feel nice when you kiss them,” Kris announced with a wide smile on his face. “Right?” he asked his mama. “I'm right aren't I?”

“Of course dear,” Kim said faking a smile. “Now tell me exactly what you're both doing.”

“We should totally get your nipples pierced.” Adam tried to lift Kris's t-shirt up making him giggle.

“Okay, okay,” Kim said pulled Adam's hands away from her son. “Why don't you tell me what you're both doing out here.”

“I'm a great parent,” Adam said seriously as he looked at his mother-in-law.

“You are honey.”

“And great parents teach their kids how to swim. That's why I'm going to teach my kids how to... you know, you know.” Adam waved his hand in the air. “What's it called?” he said turned to Kris.

“A nipple ring,” Kris answered.

“Exactly,” Adam giggled. “I'm going to stick needles your sons nipples now,” Adam announced before struggling to his feet and pulling Kris along with him.

“No, no,” Kim said frantically as she followed them into the house. “This is not a good idea.” She followed the giggling to the bedroom where she found them both slumped together on the bed. “You're both stoned,” she accused causing Adam to frown.

“Shh,” he whispered putting his finger over his lips. “You'll wake the kids.”

“The kids are cool,” Kris giggled before throwing his head back against the pillows and closing his eyes.

“Totally,” Adam smiled before doing exactly the same thing and leaving Kim to look on confused at them both.

“You both are in so much trouble.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2022


	32. Chapter 32

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)   
Thanks to   [ ](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile) [ kradamgasm ](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me 

 

 

Chapter 32 

 

Flash Forward 2022 

 

Kris's head shot off of the pillow with a fright at the sound of the bedroom door bouncing off of the wall. “Get up.” Kim stood at the bottom of the bed. “Now.” 

“What the hell?” Kris grumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Adam lay beside him fast asleep snoring lightly. “Mom what are you doing?” 

“Both of you up,” Kim ordered smacking the back of Adam's leg. “You both think you can get stoned, and think it's okay?” 

“Huh?” 

“You're both parents for goodness sake.” Kim shook her head. “I'm so disappointed in both of you.”

“What the hell is she going on about?” Adam complained into his pillow. “Why the hell is she in our room.”

“Get up,” Kim snapped. 

Kris watched through half shut eyes as his mama turned around and stormed out of the bedroom. “I'm confused... and really hung over,” he groaned gripping his head. “How much did we drink last night?” 

“Kris be quiet,” Adam groaned. “Let me die in peace.”

Kris snuggled back under the covers pressing himself against his husband's side. “Do you remember much?” 

“We had the most amazing sex,” Adam answered with a dreamy smile on his face. “The positions...” he trailed off. 

Kris opened one of his eyes to look under the covers. “We're both fully dressed.” 

“Damn, guess that was my dream then,” Adam said. “That does make sense now though, because you turned into Ricky Martin halfway through.”

Kris opened his other eye to give his husband a dirty look. “Stop dream cheating on me.” 

“Man I feel terrible,” Adam complained burying his face into Kris's shoulder. 

“Seriously, don't dream cheat on me.” Kris nudged Adam's head with his nose. “I'm talking to you.”

“Relax, you turned back into yourself before you let me fuck you...”

“Oh please.” 

Kris's head snapped up as his mama came back into the bedroom. “Mama.” 

“I do not need to hear that sort of language at this time in the morning,” Kim scolded as she smacked Adam's leg again. 

“Okay why is she hitting me?” Adam quizzed finally lifting his head from under Kris's shoulder. 

“Because when I was looking after your kids yesterday you and your husband decided to get stoned,” Kim snapped smacking Adam's legs again. 

“Oww...”

“We did not get stoned,” Kris said offended by his mama's words. “I only drank two glasses of champagne. Tell her Adam.” Adam chewed on his bottom lip as he avoided Kris's eyes. “Adam?” 

“Your mama's right... oww.” Adam buried himself back under the covers as Kris smacked his head and Kim smacked his leg again. “Blame Brad for this. He's the one that baked the stupid brownies.”

“The brownies?” Kris asked sitting up. “There was pot in the brownies?” Kris smacked Adam again causing him to crawl down the bottom of the bed. 

“Stop hitting me.”

“I've given the kids his brownies,” Kris snapped. “Are you telling me I got my kids stoned?”

Adam choked back a laugh causing Kim to smack him again. “Stop that,” he warned pointing a finger at her. “And no, you didn't get the kids stoned. They've been eating the ones in the box. The ones you found at the back of the freezer were Brad's special brownies...” 

“He puts pot in his special brownies?” Kim snapped swinging her arm out to smack Adam again. 

“Don't,” Adam warned. 

“I've been handing those brownies out to my book club for the past month.” Kris and Adam covered their mouths with their hands at the same time as they tried not to laugh. “This isn't funny, I didn't know they had pot in them.”

“He called them special brownies,” Adam said laughing. “What did you think was in them?” 

“He told me he called them special because he cooked them with love just for me,” Kim said annoyed causing Kris and Adam to laugh again. “This isn't funny. I gave a box of them to the ministers wife.”

“Oh this is the best thing ever,” Kris said shaking his head in amusement. 

“And I gave a box to Sophia's teacher.”

“Okay that's not so funny,” Kris said sitting up. “We can't get our kids teacher stoned.”

“Maybe that's why Sophia's grades have been up the past while.” Adam suggested. 

“Oh my god...” Kim covered her mouth with her hand. 

“What?” Kris and Adam said at the same time. 

“Your dad's been having one every night while he's watching the news.”Kris and Adam choked back a laugh. “Well that explains it.”

“Explains it?” Adam quizzed. “Explains what?” 

“Why he's been extra...” Kim paused to look at her son and son-in-law. “Well it explains why the bedroom activities have been more... well more fun.” 

“Okay stop,” Kris said putting his hand's over his ears. “There is no way this conversation can go on.”

“I'm just saying...”

“Don't say,” Kris snapped keeping his hands over his ears. “I shouldn't have to hear about things that go on in your bedroom. It's just not fair.”

“I'll tell you what's not fair,” Adam said pouting. “She gets to have all the fun when her man is stoned and I get to fall asleep with my clothes on when mine is.”Kim and Kris looked at Adam with the same uncomfortable frown. “Well it's true. Maybe I married the wrong Allen man,” he added causing Kris and Kim to cover their ears. 

 

…................................

 

“So what does champagne taste like?” Jacob asked as he watched Kris cooking dinner. 

“Like peas,” Kris answered with a sigh. 

“Yuck I hate peas.” Jacob pulled a face causing Kris to smile. 

“So now you won't want to try drinking it then.” Kris moved to the table to place the salad bowl in the middle of it. 

“I just don't understand why you and Papa would want to drink something that tastes like peas,” Jacob frowned. “Or why it made you dig up the backyard.” 

Kris looked out into the backyard where his dad stood shaking his head at the small holes surrounding him. “It's very confusing.” 

“I'm never drinking,” Jacob announced.

“Good boy,” Kim said walking into the kitchen with Elle balanced on her hip. “He's still not moving from the sofa.”

Kris looked through the kitchen door towards the living room where he could see his husband's black hair hanging over the edge of the sofa. “I think he's just realizing he isn't twenty-one anymore.” 

“I can hear you,” Adam's raw voice came from the living room. “Fuck that was sore.”

“So stop trying to shout then,” Kris called back teasingly. “He'll survive,” he added quietly to his mama. 

Jacob picked up a glass of water from the table making his way into the living room. “Papa?” 

“That's me,” Adam said before wincing. 

“I brought you some water,” Jacob said quietly as he stuck out the glass of water for Adam to take. 

“And that is why you're my favorite,” Adam said softly before patting Jacob's head. 

“Hey,” Sophia complained from her seat on the floor. “I'm sitting right here.” 

“And not getting me water,” Adam pointed out. 

“It's your own fault for getting drunk,” Sophia remarked. “I'm not going to feel sorry for you.”

“Be quiet Sophia,” Jacob scolded. “Why can't you just be nice to Papa for once? Why do you have to be so mean?”

“It's better than sucking up to him every five minutes like one of his screaming fans,” Sophia mocked as she stood. 

“Okay, don't fight,” Adam said weakly as he tried to hold up his hands. 

“Sophia?” Kris called from the kitchen. “Come and help pour the drinks.” 

“I have to do everything in this house,” Sophia snapped before storming out. 

“She's the biggest meanie ever,” Jacob pouted as he sat on the edge of the sofa. 

“You love her really,” Adam said patting his son's knee. 

“Yeah when she's not here,” Jacob said. “Are you okay now Papa?” 

Adam took a sip of his water nodding his head. “Much better now, baby boy.” 

“I don't like when you're sick.”

“I'm not really sick,” Adam explained, “it's more like being really tired.”

“I still don't like it,” Jacob pouted as he climbed up to lay on top of Adam's chest. “I like when you're strong and big, and can do lots of things.”

“You think I'm big and strong?”Adam asked sweeping Jacob's hair from his forehead. 

“Of course you are.” Jacob rested his cheek against Adam's chest to look up at him. “You're my papa, you can do anything.”

“Is that what you think?” Adam asked with a big smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Jacob said wearing the same smile Adam was. “You're like my hero.”

Adam nodded mutely as he looked down at his little boy. “Thank you,” Adam whispered reaching down to kiss Jacob's nose. 

“For what?” Jacob asked confused.

“I just really needed to hear that right now, baby boy,” Adam answered as he left another kiss on his son's nose.

 

…...............................

 

“So I figured we could look out some of the old baby stuff and give it to Allison and Neil when they come,” Kris said as he sat on the edge of the tub and watched Adam washing his hair. 

“I was trying to forget about that,” Adam complained. 

“It's happening.” Kris took the wash cloth from the water to run it over his husband's back. “You are happy for them aren't you?” 

“I suppose,” Adam shrugged, “I mean I'm still a little freaked out about the fact that Neil is having sex with Allison.”

“She's thirty-years-old,” Kris laughed as he ran the wash cloth over his husband's freckled shoulders. “She's a big girl.”

“I'm still allowed to worry about her.”

“True,” Kris nodded,” It's a siblings job to worry about these things. I'm sure Neil was worried when we got married.”

“Doubt it,” Adam laughed. “Anyway, Neil loves you.” Kris pulled a face causing Adam to frown up at him. “What?” 

“It's nothing... just...”

“What's my idiot of a brother done? Adam sighed leaning back against the tub. 

“Are you happy?” Kris blurted out causing Adam's mouth to fall open. “I mean seriously happy.”

“My life is perfect,” Adam answered honestly. “What did Neil say?” 

“He says you've been calling him late at night,” Kris said carefully as he dipped the wash cloth back in the water before running it over Adam's chest. “That you've been worrying about my feelings for you.”

“He's...”

“Just tell me what's going on with you,” Kris interrupted. 

Adam let out a heavily sigh as he ran his wet hand over his face. “It's just my silly imagination,” Adam explained closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Kris. 

“I understand,” Kris said gently. “I'm off on tour meeting amazing new people, and you're stuck at home with four kids all day, everyday.” 

Adam nodded his head slowly before opening his eyes. “I'm a horrible father aren't I?” 

Kris let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. “I used to have the exact same feelings,” he explained. “I would sometimes drive myself crazy wondering who you were meeting, and it's not like I wasn't trusting you,” Kris explained quickly, “I guess I was just jealous.” 

“And that's what makes me a horrible father,” Adam sighed, “I would rather be onstage listening to thousands of screaming fans, than at home with my kids. God that sounds awful.”

“But that's not what you feel,” Kris said taking ahold of Adam's chin and making him turn his head. “You just want to be appreciated. To be thanked for all the things you do.”Adam nodded his head at Kris's words. “When one of the kids comes home from school with a picture they drew just for you I bet that feels ten times better than any time you've been onstage.” Adam nodded his head again as he smiled at his husband. “When they wrap their little arms around your neck and squeeze you tight... well that's better than any award you could win.”

“I love you,” Adam admitted quietly.

“And I love you too,” Kris whispered before leaning forward to kiss Adam's lips softly. “I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately,” he added pressing his forehead to Adam's. “I won't do it again.”

“You're forgiven,” Adam whispered with a soft smile. 

 

End Of Flash Forward. 


	33. Chapter 33

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)   
**Thanks to[](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[kradamgasm](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)** **for making this amazing banner for me**

 

 

Chapter 33

 

Flash Forward 2023

 

“You've got five minutes,” Kris warned with a pointed finger before disappearing out of the bathroom and leaving Adam alone with Jacob and his friend Claire.

“He's so bossy,” Adam complained pulling a face at the two little kids. “So we'll be back before bed, and I can read you both a story.”

“Why can't Claire and I come with you?” Jacob complained as he leaned against the sink while Adam applied his eyeliner.

“Because it's a double date,” Adam explained, “it's only for grown ups.”

“But Uncle Neil's going.”

“And that is your Aunt Allison's fault,” Adam said. “She is the one that married him.”

“Two minutes,” Kris called from the hallway.

“Like that's going to happen,” Adam whispered to Jacob and Claire making them both giggle. “Okay how do I look?” Adam turned flicking his hair to the side.

“Cool,” Jacob smiled.

“So cool,” Claire added.

“That's what I like to hear,” Adam said with a wink. “So I'll be home as quick as I can...”

“Papa?” Jacob interrupted as Adam moved to leave the bathroom.

“Yeah?”

“Instead of a story at bed time could you maybe teach Claire and me how to put on nail polish right?” Jacob looked shyly at his friend as she nodded her head.

“Are you allowed to put nail polish on?” Adam quizzed looking down at the little girl.

“I think so.”

“Does that mean no?” Adam asked with a soft smile.

“Come on,” Jacob whined, “it's only a little paint.”

Adam looked between the two kids who both wore the same innocent looking smile. “Fine, but only on your toes,”

“Five minutes are up,” Kris yelled from the front door.

“Seriously, how bossy is he?”

 

…........................

 

Adam looked with a frown across the restaurant table at his brother and new sister-in-law as they both sat holding hands. “So...” Adam trailed off.

“I hear the steak's nice here,” Neil remarked looking up from his menu.

“Very,” Kris nodded. “They've got some great starters too.”

“Nice,” Neil smiled.

“So your flight was good?”

“Great thanks.”

“No delays?”

“No, no, everything went smoothly.”

“Good,” Kris smiled.

“Anyone see that show on HBO last night?” Adam asked looking between his husband and brother. “The killer sharks...”

“Oh for gods sake,” Allison interrupted, “why is everyone so weird tonight?”

“Nothings weird,” Kris answered.

“Everything is fine,” Adam added.

“I feel totally relaxed,” Neil said with a fake smile.

“The three of you are acting like you are strangers in a dentist's waiting room,” Allison accused. “Now will you please just act normal?”

“Like I'll ever be able to do that again,” Adam grumbled to himself.

“You are too loud and big mouthed to be mumbling to yourself,” Alison said pointing an accusing finger at her brother-in-law. “Now please, let's just act normal.”

Adam looked to his husband as Kris smiled at him. “You want the chicken baby?”

“I want my brother to stop having sex with my sister,” Adam said a little too loudly causing the other diners to look at them.

“And now we're normal,” Neil said smiling at the strangers around him.

 

….......................

 

“It's just all weird,” Adam complained as he sat between Neil and Allison on a bench outside the restaurant. “You two aren't supposed to be together.”

Kris stood leaning against the side of his car looking bored by it all. “Can we just go home now?”

“You're acting like I'm this big monster,” Neil complained. “I'm your brother. Shouldn't I be the one you're all protective over?”

“You're my brother,” Adam said annoyed, “but she's my sister. My little sister who's now having sex with my brother.”

“Seriously you got to stop saying that,” Allison groaned as she looked around the parking lot.

“This just isn't right.”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “Just drop it.”

“I will not,” Adam said standing up.

“Get over it,” Neil said sliding up the bench to sit beside his wife. “You're like a dog with a bone.”

“”I can't get over it. It's just too weird,” Adam turned to find Neil and Allison holding hands. “Really weird.”

“Can we just get in the car and go home?” Kris quizzed opening the car door.

“It's like when Joey and Rachel got it on.” Adam shook his head as he looked at his brother.

“What like in Friends?” Neil asked confused.

“No, like the drag queens from LA. They got together and it ruined everything,” Adam pouted. “Friday night foam parties were never the same again.”

Neil looked towards Kris for an answer but Kris could only laugh. “It was before my time dude.”

“They both got together and nothing was ever the same.” Adam moved to sit back down beside Allison. “The foam parties turned into couples dinners, and they spent all their time together. We hardly ever saw them again after they adopted the baby from china.”

Allison nodded her head as she took Adam's hand in her own. “Two of your closest friends got together and you felt left out,” Allison said softly. “It made you feel like you were missing out. I know that feeling,” she said looking at Kris.

“That's not it at all,” Adam scoffed. “I'm not jealous because you're now married to my brother. Now he'll become the man you run to whenever you need something. I'm not jealous because I know he'll treat you right, and love you so that you don't need to cry on my shoulder any more.”

Allison reached forward and gave Adam a soft kiss on the cheek. “I'm still going to need you.”

“No you won't,” Adam pouted. “You'll have your husband now.”

“This is about jealously?” Neil asked with a laugh.

“Yeah I thought it was about realizing Allison was having sex,” Kris remarked from inside the car.

Adam shot his husband a look. “Okay, yuck.”

“Hey,” Allison said smacking Adam on the ear.

“Look can we please just go home,” Kris sighed. “The kids are going to be wondering where we are.”

“Fine,” Adam grumbled as Allison pulled him up from the bench.

“God love Sophia and Elle,” Neil said laughing as he climbed into the back of the car. “If this is what you're like with your friend god help those two when they start having sex.”

 

…..............................

 

“Baby seriously you can't freak out about this now,” Kris said rubbing his husband's tight shoulders. “They're only little girls.”

“Allison was only a little girl when we met her,” Adam said kicking off his shoes before slumping down onto the bed.

“Neil was only joking,”Kris tried to reason.

“But he's right,” Adam said pulling a face of disgust. “They will one day bring home a man. A man who will want to have sex with them.” Adam shuddered at the thought. “I think I'm going to be sick.”

“This can't turn into a big thing. Sophia's only eleven, and if we really think about it I don't think she's going to want to date for a long time.”

“None of them are dating until they're twenty-one,” Adam announced as he stood from the bed. “No, twenty-five.”

“So we're making this a big deal?” Kris quizzed as he looked up at his husband.

“Think we could make it thirty?”

“You're being crazy.”

“And the only boys they can date have to approved by me first.” Adam moved around the bedroom nodding his head. “Yeah that sounds good. I approve all their dates, and they can't date until they're thirty.”

“And I have no say?”

“And I have to go on every one of their dates,” Adam added completely ignoring his husband.

“I'm going to kill Neil,” Kris sighed to himself.

“This is a perfect plan,” Adam said smiling down at Kris. “What do you think baby?”

“Oh I get a say now?”

“It's a perfect plan.”

“What if the boys want to start dating?” Kris asked with a smirk. “Would we ban their dates too?”

“Of course not,” Adam laughed. “It's different for boys.”

“Really?” Kris laughed. “You think the girls will understand that?”

“It's a well known fact that it's different for boys,” Adam shrugged.

“I can't wait for that discussion for Sophia when she hits sixteen, and brings a boy home.”

Adam opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the bedroom door opened. “Hi Papa,” Jacob smiled brightly.

“I'm coming,” Adam laughed. “You don't need to put on the Lambert-Allen charm.”

“What's going on?” Kris laughed as he looked between his son and husband.

“I promised Jacob and Claire I would show them how to paint their nails.” Adam moved to the bathroom to collect his makeup bag. “I'm thinking a dark blue for you, and a hot pink for Claire.”

“And the crisis is over?” Kris quizzed as he settled back against the bed.

“I won't be long,” Adam whispered as he leaned down to kiss his husband's lips. “We can talk more about the dating rules when I get back.”

“Can't wait.”

 

…...............................

 

Adam swept the nail brush over Claire's nail making her giggle. “So I take it you like getting your nails painted?” Adam quizzed making the little girl nod her head.

“This is my first time actually.” Claire wiggled her toes as Adam dipped the brush back in the pot. “My daddy says makeup is for older girls like my big sister,” Claire explained. “Jacob said you think makeup is cool.”

Adam looked over his shoulder at his sleeping son. “I think it can be very cool.”

“Do all boys like makeup?” Claire quizzed.

“No,” Adam laughed. “Only a few cool ones actually like makeup.”

“But do they like girls that wear it?” Claire looked up at Adam wide eyed as he swept the brush over her nail again.

Adam stopped what he was doing to look down at the little girl sitting on the floor beside him. “Well that depends,” Adam mused. “I mean some boys like the over the top look, and others don't. Others like the more natural look.”

“And what about Jacob?” Claire quizzed. “What look do you think hes likes best?”

Adam looked over his shoulder at his son. “I don't think Jacob is the kind of boy that cares too much.”

“He's always talking to Lizzy in in the lunch room and she always wears her mom's big earrings,” Claire said quietly as she looked down at her toes.

“Well Jacob is nice to everyone, that's just how he is,” Adam shrugged. “And I don't see Lizzy here on his sleepover,” he added causing Claire to look up at him. “I wouldn't worry about what Jacob thinks. You're his best friend no matter what.”

“He does share his candy with me,” Claire smiled brightly.

“Well there you go,” Adam said. “The only person I would share my candy with is Kris.”

“Thanks Adam,” Claire said with a shy smile. “My daddy doesn't like talking about things like this with me.”

“Well it's nice to have a little girl that enjoys talking about these things,” Adam mused. “Sophia isn't really into talking about boys and makeup with me.”

“Well you can talk to me about those things,” Claire said as she took the nail polish from his hand.

“That would be nice,” Adam smiled as he held out his hand for Claire to paint.

 

End Of Flash Forward.

 


	34. Chapter 34

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)   
**Thanks to[](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[kradamgasm](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)** **for making this amazing banner for me**

 

 

 **Chapter 34**

 **  
**

**Flash Forward 2023**

 **  
**

**Adam stood with his hands clenched tight at his side as he tried his best not to scream. “Oh...my...god.”**

 **“Adam you can relax.”**

 **Adam looked up at the doctor shaking his head. “I just don't want to do anything in case it distracts her.”**

 **The doctor gave him a smile before turning her attention back to Elle. “We are just trying to get her crawling today, but there is no guarantee she will do it. I think your little girl is pretty determined to do her own thing. She won't be forced to do something she doesn't want to.” The doctor sat Elle back down on the soft mat. “She's a very strong willed little girl.”**

 **“You should meet our twelve-year-old,” Adam muttered to himself. “But seriously doctor, do you think she's going to be crawling soon?”**

 **“It's a slow process,” the doctor said as she tried getting Elle to balance on her knees on the floor, “but it will come.”**

 **“But we've been doing this for months now,” Adam complained.**

 **“And it could happen today, or it could happen in another six months from now,” the doctor said gently. “We just have to be patient with her. She'll do it in her own time.”**

 **“I just hope it's soon,” Adam said as he watched his daughter looked up at him pouting as she held up her arms for him to lift her.**

 **  
**

**…..........................**

 **  
**

**“Do you think the baby will have curly hair like Uncle Neil?” six-year-old Sebastian quizzed as he sat beside Kris on the sofa watching the latest scan DVD from Allison.**

 **“It could be red like Aunt Allison's,” Kris joked nudging his youngest son with his elbow and making him giggle.**

 **“Uncle Neil said he wanted a baby girl just like me,” Sophia said smugly from her seat on the floor.**

 **“What, you mean, Uncle Neil wants the devil's little sister for a baby?” Sebastian asked with a giggle.**

 **“Do you want me to hurt you?” Sophia asked putting down her book.**

 **“Hey,” Kris sighed, “we don't threaten violence in this house.”**

 **“Can I take him out into the backyard and do it?” Sophia asked with a smirk.**

 **“I just don't get it,” Jacob sighed as he sat in front of the TV watching the scan DVD closely.**

 **“What don't you get?” Kris asked.**

 **Jacob turned around to look at his daddy. “I just don't get how the baby got in there.”**

 **“We put the DVD in the little slot that said DVD,” Sophia suggested with a smirk.**

 **“I don't mean in the TV.” Jacob stood from his spot on the floor to sit beside Kris. “How did the baby get inside the stripper's belly?”**

 **“The baby is in the stripper's belly?” Sebastian asked with a frown. “How the hell did that happen?”**

 **“Don't say hell,” Kris scolded his youngest son.**

 **“Sorry,” Sebastian said shyly as he looked at his daddy.**

 **“Just use nicer words.”**

 **“How the...”Sebastian paused to think, “heavens did the baby get in there?”**

 **“It was looking for the bathroom and got lost?” Sophia suggested with a smirk.**

 **“I'm being serious here,” Jacob pouted. “I want to know how the baby got in there.”**

 **“I wonder where your papa and Elle are,” Kris said standing up quickly to look out of the living room window. “They've been gone a long time.”**

 **“Daddy, I'm talking to you.”**

 **“Yeah I should probably go call them.” Kris gave his kids a small smile before disappearing out of the living room door.**

 **  
**

**…................................**

 **  
**

**“Please don't make me,” Adam begged as Kris pushed him towards their twelve-year-old's bedroom door. “I just don't want to.” Adam tried to grab ahold of the bathroom door frame to stop himself being pushed, but Kris was stronger. “Damn why are you so bossy.”**

 **“It's time,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Now just be a man and do it.”**

 **“Why do I have to do it?” Adam pushed himself against the wall next to Sophia's door. “You're the parent here too you know.”**

 **“We flipped the coin, and you lost,” Kris said struggling to push Adam closer to the door.**

 **“I want a rematch.”**

 **“We played best of three, and I won.”**

 **“I want a rematch,” Adam half yelled as Kris began pushing him again.**

 **“Tough.”**

 **“God I hate you.”**

 **“Just be a man and do it.” Kris slumped against his husband's chest in exhaustion. “You're impossible,” he panted out as Adam breathed heavily against him.**

 **“I just don't want to,” Adam pouted, “she wasn't even the one that asked the question.”**

 **“And we will sit Jacob down and talk about babies later,” Kris said pushing himself up from Adam's chest, “but right now you need to go in there and tell your daughter about sex.”**

 **“Oh that is just so wrong,” Adam groaned. “She's too young for all this.”**

 **“She's twelve and she needs to know these things.” Kris ran a hand through his hair. “You don't want her going to school, and learning about it from the other kids. She needs to hear the facts for her parents.”**

 **“But why me?” Adam pouted. “You know I'm not good at all this.”**

 **“The coin doesn't lie,” Kris said grabbing Adam by the shirt. “Now go talk to your daughter about the birds and the bees. I'll be in the kitchen with a glass of the hard stuff when you're done.”**

 **“Just hit me over the head with the bottle,” Adam pouted before opening Sophia's bedroom door and slipping inside.**

 **Kris had only turned around to walk away when Adam was back out the room and racing towards the den. “You can't be a serious. Get back in there now,” Kris ordered. “Adam I...” Kris stopped yelling when Adam came back into the hallway with Jacob and Sebastian at his side while Elle balanced on his hip.**

 **“If I'm having this talk I'm only doing it the once, so they better all listen.”**

 **  
**

**…...........................**

 **  
**

**“Okay so the rules are simple, I talk, you listen, and we don't ask any questions afterwords.” Adam stood looking down at his four kids as they all sat perched on Sophia's bed looking up at him confused. “I said okay?”**

 **“Okay,” Sophia sighed.**

 **“Is this like a family meeting?” Jacob quizzed. “If it is I really want to talk about all the pasta we've been having for dinner lately. It's really not good for my hips.”**

 **“I like Papa's pasta,” Sebastian complained.**

 **“And you're a boy,” Sophia said looking at her brother. “You don't have hips.”**

 **“But I will have if I keep eating Papa's pasta.”**

 **“This isn't about the pasta.” Adam stood shaking his head. “Now let me start with...”**

 **“Why can't I start?” Sophia quizzed. “I mean this is my room, shouldn't I be the one to start?”**

 **“That doesn't make any sense,” Jacob pointed out. “You don't even have any problems you want to talk about, and my pasta thing is important.”**

 **“I said this wasn't about the pasta,” Adam sighed. “Now just be quiet and let me talk.”**

 **“That's ignoring other people's feelings,” Sebastian announced. “You said it was wrong to do that.”**

 **“Can I please talk?” Adam sighed.**

 **“Can we stop having pasta for dinner?” Jacob quizzed.**

 **“Fine,” Adam snapped. “No more pasta for dinner.”**

 **“Thank you,” Jacob smiled sweetly before settling himself back against the bed.**

 **Adam rubbed his eyes with his hand before looking down at his kids again. “Now I want to talk to you about something very grown up, and I would like you all to be quiet and listen to me.”**

 **“Is this about the baby question?” Jacob quizzed.**

 **“Why has this family meeting turned into a Jacob thing?” Sophia quizzed. “And where is daddy?”**

 **Adam looked over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door with a sigh. “He's busy, and it's not a family meeting. I just want to talk to you guys about some things.”**

 **“So where do baby's come from?” Jacob asked.**

 **“Okay that's the best way to start.” Adam sat a seat on the edge of the bed beside Sebastian. “Well as you all know babies start in their mommies stomach.”**

 **“Was I in someones stomach?” Sebastian asked looking up at his papa.**

 **“Yes,” Adam said smiling softly. “You start off in your mommy's stomach.”**

 **“Don't be silly,” Sebastian laughed. “I don't have a mommy.”**

 **Adam looked to the bedroom door praying Kris would enter and save him. “Well you kind of do...”**

 **“Is it Mama?” Sebastian quizzed.**

 **“No Mama's...”**

 **“She's Daddy's mommy silly,” Sophia laughed. “Your mom is my mom. Right Papa?”**

 **“Right,” Adam smiled. “You and Sophia have the same mom, and Jacob and Elle have the same mom.”**

 **“Nikki?” Sebastian quizzed.**

 **“Yes, Nikki is Jacob and Elle's mom, and you and Sophia's mom is called Kelly.”**

 **“We were adopted,” Sophia said looking at her little brother. “That means Daddy and Papa picked us.”**

 **“That's right,” Adam smiled at his oldest daugther.**

 **“And Jacob and Elle were made in a lab with tubes and things.”**

 **“Okay that's not right,” Adam frowned.**

 **“I was in a tube?”**

 **“No,” Adam sighed looking at his oldest son. “You and Elle were born through a surrogate. That means that we took a part of me and a part of Nikki so that we could make you.”**

 **“What part?” Jacob asked with a frown.**

 **“I bet it was your nose,” Sebastian said pulling at his papa's nose. “You and Jacob have the same nose.”**

 **“Anyway,” Adam sighed. “The main thing is that you all grew inside a ladies belly.”**

 **“But how did we get in there?” Jacob quizzed. “That's what I want to know.”**

 **“I bet it was through the belly button,” Sebastian smirked. “Like in that movie Uncle Neil let us watch. Remember?” Sebastian asked his two oldest siblings brightly as they sat shaking their heads at him. “Yes you do. It was when Daddy and Papa went to that awards show. Uncle Neil let us stay up to watch it, he said we couldn't tell....oh,” Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand. “That was a secret.”**

 **“I'll beat your Uncle Neil later,” Adam said shaking his head as he stood from the bed. “So we all good? You all have the answers you need?” All three kids shook their heads no while Elle sat chewing her hand happily. “Okay,” Adam sighed sitting down again. “When a man loves another man, and they want to show that love for each other...”**

 **“I don't think that's how it's supposed to go Papa,” Sophia interrupted.**

 **“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “What if I love a girl?”**

 **“Right,” Adam smiled, “sorry. Well let's just say if someone loves another someone, you know, man, woman, tranny...” Adam paused closing his eyes. “I suck at this.”**

 **“You're doing great,” Sophia said reaching over to squeeze Adam's arm.**

 **“Thanks baby girl. Okay so if another person loves another person they want to show that love. They want to show that love in a special way.” Adam looked down at his kids as they sat beside him listening to every word he said. “They show love... well... you know when Daddy and I kiss?”**

 **“Yeah it's gross,” Sophia said pulling a face.**

 **“No it isn't,” Jacob sulked. “We're lucky our parents are in love. Ross Carr's parents hate each other, and never kiss.”**

 **“And it's nice that Daddy and I love each other, and we like to show each other how much we love each other by kissing, and other things...”**

 **“Oh my god,” Sophia announced causing Adam to stop. “You're having that talk with me now?”**

 **“What talk?” Jacob asked confused.**

 **“You're actually trying to have that talk with me while my little brothers listen?” Sophia shook her head in annoyance. “Can we please not do this?”**

 **“I'm just trying to...”**

 **Sophia held her hand up to stop Adam from talking. “I'll do it,” she said turning to her little brothers. “When and man and a woman want to have a baby they do something that is like kissing but a little more, and then the baby gets inside the woman's stomach.” Sophia looked back at her papa with a frown. “We don't need to have that talk right now.”**

 **“If you say so,” Adam said standing from the bed. “Well...night.” Adam raced out of the bedroom door and into his own bedroom to find Kris on the bed watching TV.**

 **“How was it?”**

 **“I am not doing that again,” Adam pouted as he crawled up the bed throwing himself down on top of Kris.**

 **“It was that bad?” Kris quizzed rubbing his husband's back gently.**

 **“I don't want to talk about it.” Adam buried his face into Kris's chest.**

 **“Baby you...”**

 **“Jacob come look.” Kris lifted his head off of his pillow to find Sebastian standing smiling at him. “I think Papa's going to do that thing that put a baby in Daddy's belly,” Sebastian announced causing Kris's mouth to fall open.**

 **“Okay what the hell happened in that room?”**

 **  
**

**End of Flash Forward.**


	35. Chapter 35

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)   
**Thanks to[](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[kradamgasm](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)** **for making this amazing banner for me**

 

 

 ****

 **Chapter 35**

 **Flash Forward 2023**

 **Adam took another bite of his burger as he gave a look of confusion across the kitchen table at a grinning Jacob. “So everyone has had a good day?” Adam quizzed as Kris nodded his head.**

 **“I finished two songs today.” Kris took another mouth full of fries. “Then me and my girl had a pretty cool nap,” he added pinching Elle's cheek and making her giggle. “What did you do baby?” Adam held up his hand wiggling his fingers. “Nice,” Kris laughed at Adam's manicure. “What about you Sophia?”**

 **“I didn't do anything,” Sophia mumbled into her plate.**

 **“Okay,” Kris laughed. “Sebastian?”**

 **“I made a picture of a monster with pink hair and a mohawk... oh and my teacher wants to talk to you about my picture.”**

 **“Why?” Adam asked.**

 **“Something to do with my monster being a drag queen,” Sebastian shrugged as he stuffed more fries into his mouth.**

 **“And Jacob?” Kris turned his attention to his oldest son trying his best not to react to Sebastian's little announcement. “You seem very happy today.”**

 **“I am,” Jacob smiled taking a bite of his salad.**

 **“Can we know why?” Adam asked smiling.**

 **“We had free time on the internet today,” Jacob explained with a smile, “and I went onto youtube.”**

 **“And did you see anything nice?” Kris quizzed laughing a little at his oldest sons smiling face.**

 **“I found a video of you and Papa.”**

 **“Oh no,” Adam mumbled. “Please tell me it was a good video.”**

 **“You looked so young Papa,” Jacob smiled as Adam's face grew serious. “I mean... well you look the same. Exactly the same.”**

 **“Stop digging that hole for yourself baby,” Kris whispered.**

 **“Sorry Papa,” Jacob mumbled into his plate.**

 **“I forgive you,” Adam laughed lightly. “So tell me about this video.”**

 **“It was of you and Daddy doing an interview, and you said you had a crush on Daddy, then Daddy said he had a crush on you.”Kris and Adam nodded together. “And Daddy had hair,” Jacob added with excitement.**

 **“Seriously stop digging,” Kris said shaking his head.**

 **“You have a crush on each other?” Sophia scoffed. “That is really embarrassing.”**

 **“Really?” Adam asked with a smirk. “You really think having a crush on someone is embarrassing?”**

 **Sophia's eyes widened as she looked at her Papa. “Don't you dare.”**

 **“I'm just saying that having a crush is a nice thing,” Adam smirked looking across the table at his smiling husband.**

 **Flashback 2023**

 **Adam had only closed the recording studio door behind him after a long afternoon of trying to figure out his latest album, when the front door opened and twelve-year-old Sophia came bounding in kicking her back pack as she went. “Hey,” Adam shook his head as he bent down to pick up the one-of-a-kind bag he had begged his stylist to design for his daughter, “this cost a lot of money.”**

 **“My life sucks,” Sophia complained.**

 **“And that's the bag's fault?”**

 **“Papa, please don't start with the respect fashion speech,” Sophia groaned, “because I'm not in the mood.”**

 **“Something happen?” Adam followed his daughter up the stairs to her room. “Did you and a friend fall out?” Sophia ignored her Papa to throw herself down in the dramatic fashion Adam was always proud to witness. “Honey?” Adam perched himself on the edge of Sophia's bed to look at his little girl. “Talk to me.”**

 **“I don't want to talk about it Papa,” Sophia said. “When does daddy get home?”**

 **“Tomorrow afternoon,” Adam said softly. “He's just got one more show left in LA, then he'll be home.”**

 **“Can I have a drink please?” Sophia suddenly said, causing Adam to frown.**

 **“You don't want to talk about your day?”**

 **“I'm really thirsty.”**

 **“Okay honey,” Adam stood from the bed, giving Sophia one last look before he headed towards the kitchen.**

 **…................................**

 **Adam took his time taking Sophia her drink. He knew she wasn't really thirsty; really she just wanted him out of the room so she could call her daddy. Adam had accepted a long time ago that his little girl was just more comfortable talking to Kris about things. It wasn't anything to do with favorites, Kris and Sophia just shared a bond that had been formed during the first few years of her life when Adam was on tour. So instead of sulking and wondering if his little girl loved him, Adam gave her the time to talk to her daddy, knowing that Kris would tell him all about it later. Adam was preparing a sandwich for his daughter when Sophia came into the kitchen quietly to stand at his side.**

 **“Daddy said he'll call you tonight.”**

 **“I made you peanut butter and jelly,” Adam held out the sandwich, making Sophia smile, “your favorite.”**

 **“Thanks Papa,” Adam busied himself around the kitchen while Sophia ate her snack at the table.**

 **“So you had a good talk with daddy?”**

 **“Yep.”**

 **“Good,” Adam smiled, “and it helped?”**

 **“Yep.”**

 **“Nice,” Adam sighed, rubbing his forehead. “So you're okay now?”**

 **“Yep.”**

 **“Good,” Adam said, “So you......”**

 **“I need to do my homework now Papa.” Sophia stood from the table to put her empty plate in the sink. “Thanks for my sandwich Papa.”**

 **“You're welcome honey.” Adam waited for his daughter to disappear around the kitchen door before he let out a low groan of frustration.**

 **….....................................**

 **Adam had only laid his head on the pillow when his cell began ringing from the nightstand beside his bed. “Well hello,” he smiled hearing Kris's soft laugh.**

 **“Hey baby,” Kris breathed into the phone, sounding out of breath, “just got off stage.”**

 **“And I assume it went well,” Adam pushed the pillow behind his head so he was sitting up more.**

 **“I think so, I mean you can't really tell, can you?” Kris let out a loud yawn causing Adam to laugh.**

 **“Hope you didn't do that into the mic.”**

 **“So is Sophia okay now? She was a little upset when she called.”**

 **“She hasn't uttered a word about it since she got off the phone with you,” Adam sighed. “So what's going on? Is she being bullied?”**

 **“Baby don't freak out,” Kris said with a hint of amusement in his voice that instantly calmed Adam down.**

 **“Well what's wrong with her? She won't tell me anything.”**

 **“She will,” Kris assured his husband, “just give her some time.”**

 **“And you're not going to tell me what she said?” Adam quizzed.**

 **“I think it's better you hear it from her,”Kris answered, “but don't worry, it's nothing bad.”**

 **“I hate these little secrets you both like to keep from me.” Adam was doing everything but stomping his foot and demanding to know what was going on.**

 **“So Jacob called me before the show,” Kris said, trying to steer the conversation away from his husband's sulking. “Apparently they're having a sleepover in my Mama's backyard tonight.”**

 **“And that just makes all this worse,” Adam complained. “It's just Sophia and I alone here and, the house has been silent all night.”**

 **“Well the house will be full again tomorrow,” Kris reassured. “Just try and enjoy the silence while you can get it, and when Sophia does come and talk to you, don't freak out.”**

 **“It's serious enough for me to freak out about?” Adam asked in a frantic voice. “Kris just tell me.”**

 **“Listen baby I got to go, the bus is ready.” Adam could hear Kris's feet moving fast as he ran towards the bus. “Just don't freak out, love you.” Before Adam could answer, Kris hung up leaving Adam to listen to the dial tone.**

 **“This sucks,” Adam complained, throwing his cell back onto the nightstand.**

 **“Papa?”**

 **Adam looked up at the open bedroom door to see Sophia standing, wearing one of Adam's old tour t-shirts. “Hey baby.”**

 **“Is Daddy's show over?” Sophia moved from the door to climb up on Kris's side of the bed.**

 **“He'll be home when you come home from school tomorrow,” Adam slid back down the pillow so he was facing his daughter. “You okay?”**

 **“I think I like a boy,” Sophia said in an almost whisper.**

 **“A boy?” Adam asked, surprised, “in your school?”**

 **“Matt Adler,” Sophia sighed dramatically, “he sits next to me in class.”**

 **“And you like him?” Adam asked gently causing Sophia to nod her head. “But he doesn't like you?”**

 **“That's the problem,” Sophia complained, “he does like me.”**

 **“A boy likes you?” Adam tried to ignore the deep need to go find the kid and smack him around the head. “Well that's nice, that he likes you I mean, but why is it a problem?”**

 **“He likes me Papa.”**

 **“And you like him,” Adam remarked. “That's a good thing.”**

 **“But I don't want him to like me,” Sophia complained. “He can't like me.”**

 **“He can't?” Adam said with a confused look on his face. “Why?”**

 **“Because he's a boy, a boy that's on my soccer team with me,” Sophia explained. “I can't like someone on my team.”**

 **“I'm confused,” Adam said shaking his head gently. “There's a boy.......”**

 **“Matt.”**

 **“A boy called Matt, who you like and who likes you, but you don't want to like him because he's a boy?” Adam quizzed.**

 **“Exactly,” Sophia threw herself back on Kris's pillow with a dramatic sigh.**

 **“And you want to like a girl instead?” Adam asked gently.**

 **“I don't want to like anyone,” Sophia sulked. “I hate that I'm thinking about how funny he is when I really should be thinking about how I'm going to score the winning goal, and why do I feel all sick when he talks to me-- like I'm going to puke all over his sneakers?”**

 **Adam held back a laugh as he listened to his daughter's complaints. “That's called butterflies,” Adam said, watching as Sophia rolled her eyes.**

 **“Don't turn this into a Mariah Carrey song Papa.”**

 **“Do you get all happy when he laughs at one of your jokes?” Adam moved his head to Kris's pillow so his nose was almost touching Sophia's.**

 **“He told me my new soccer boots were cool,” Sophia smiled brightly at the memory, “and he shared his juice box with me at lunch.”**

 **“He really does like you,” Adam remarked with only a hint of sadness in his voice. He stopped himself from picturing his little girl and some boy being all cute together at a picnic table. That kind of thinking would only lead to smacking the kid in the head again.**

 **“But Papa, I don't want him to like me. What if he asks me out?”**

 **“You tell him you can't date until you're sixteen,” Adam answered, “and tell him your Papa said that.”**

 **“This sucks,” Sophia rolled over onto her side until her head was resting on Adam's chest.**

 **“Don't worry about it baby girl, it's only a crush,” Adam ran a warm hand over his little girl's head. “We all get crushes.”**

 **“You have a crush on someone?” Sophia asked with a small laugh.**

 **“Sure,” Adam smiled, “I get crushes.”**

 **“Who do you have a crush on?”**

 **“Your daddy of course,” Adam held Sophia tighter to his chest as he turned off the bedside light.**

 **“You're so whipped,” Sophia laughed in the dark. “Daddy's not even here, and you're saying his name.”**

 **“I do have a crush on your daddy,” Adam insisted. “If I were twelve, I would have his posters on my walls.”**

 **“Well I'm not putting Matt's poster on my bedroom walls,” Sophia said into Adam's shoulder as she snuggled into him, “and I'm sleeping in here tonight.”**

 **“I can see that,” Adam smiled, placing a soft kiss the top of his little girl's head, “and don't worry about Matt, you'll get over your crush. It's poor Matt that will have to suffer knowing he can't have his dream girl.”**

 **“He better get over me quickly,” Sophia said, causing Adam to lift his head to look at her.**

 **“And if he doesn't?”**

 **“I really will puke on his sneakers,” Sophia answered causing Adam to laugh.**

 **“Probably won't work baby girl,” Adam remarked. “I once threw up on your daddy's shoes and he's still here.”**

 **“Yeah but daddy doesn't have a crush on you,” Sophia said with a tired yawn.**

 **“He doesn't?”**

 **“No, he thinks Casper Willis is cute.”**

 **“Casper Willis?”**

 **“He's a footballer,” Sophia mumbled into her Papa's shoulder as her eyes drifted closed.**

 **“Interesting,” Adam mused, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone.**

 **(so Casper Willis is cute?)**

 **He pressed the send button, laughing a few seconds later when its reply came back.**

 **(not as cute as u)**

 **End Of Flashback**

 **Adam stood at the bottom of the bed taking off his t-shirt as he smiled at his husband. “So you still have a crush on me?”**

 **“Yeah I knew Jacob telling you about that video would get you a big head.” Kris lay back against the mattress watching his husband undress.**

 **“I know you can't help it baby, it's the Lambert charm after all.”**

 **“Right,” Kris laughed.**

 **“Laugh all you want,” Adam said climbing into bed, “but us Lambert boys are irresistible to the boys.”**

 **“And the girls,” Kris remarked resting his head on his husband's shoulder. “I think maybe Claire has a crush on Jacob.”**

 **“Of course she does,” Adam smiled. “She told me that months ago.”**

 **“And you didn't tell me?”**

 **“I figured she would get over it,” Adam shrugged.**

 **“Do you think Jacob has a crush on her too?” Kris quizzed as he ran a fingertip over Adam's chest.**

 **“He's nine,” Adam laughed, “his life revolves around catwalk shows and Vogue.”**

 **“You do know that's not exactly what the average nine-year-old boy enjoys?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **“Of course it is,” Adam smiled, “I was exactly the same at that age.”**

 **“And you think you were the average nine-year-old?” Kris smirked.**

 **“Well average is boring,” Adam said dryly. “I would rather have my fabulous boy than twelve 'normal' ones.”**

 **“He is pretty cool,” Kris smiled as he snuggled closer to his husband.**

 **“And that is exactly why Claire has a crush on our little boy.” Adam wrapped his arms around Kris pulling him in tight. “I was heartthrob in high school, every girl wanted me.”**

 **“Speaking of the devil,” Kris said nodding his head towards the bedroom door.**

 **“Hey baby boy,” Adam smiled opening his arms for Jacob to crawl into. “Why aren't you sleeping?”**

 **“I was thinking about your video on youtube.” Jacob lay on the other side of Adam resting his head next to Kris's.**

 **“What about it?” Kris asked reaching out to stroke Jacob's hair from his face.**

 **“Did you guys go on tour together?”**

 **“The very first tour we did was together,” Adam explained. “With the other idols.”**

 **“That must have been so cool,” Jacob said with a small yawn.**

 **“It was,” Kris answered.**

 **“Tell me about it,” Jacob said snuggling closer to Adam.**

 **Kris gave his husband a look causing him to laugh. “Okay I've got a story for you,” Adam sat wrapping his arms around his husband and his son.**

 **Flashback**

 **Adam didn't care that it was three in the morning and the crew were beginning to get annoyed at them for not leaving. He was staying until he wrapped his arms around every last person, and told them exactly what he thought of them. Right now he was in deep conversation with Meg at the front of one of the buses talking about when they would see each other again.**

 **“I mean it Adam you better keep in touch. I know how to stalk you know,” Meg warned Adam with a smile.**

 **“I know, I know,” Adam laughed. “ I promise. I love you too much not to.” Adam felt a pair of warm hands run along his back, and a chin resting lightly on his shoulder.**

 **“I bet he's been saying that to everyone tonight.” Kris stood on his tip toes to peek at Meg over Adam's shoulder.**

 **“Only the pretty ones.” Adam allowed his body to be pressed against Kris's just enough not to bring any attention towards them.**

 **“I bet,” Kris replied with a smirk.**

 **Meg soon gave up trying to keep Adam all to herself, and left the two men alone. As the crowd around them soon filtered away Adam kept his back to Kris and allowed the younger man to hold him from behind.**

 **“I guess this is it,” Adam said sadly as he looked up towards the nights sky.**

 **“Now you become the superstar you're supposed to be.” Kris slipped his hand into Adam's jacket rubbing his thumb over the older man's warm stomach.**

 **“I hate saying goodbye,” Adam admitted quietly. He could feel Kris nod his head in agreement. “I've said too many goodbyes tonight.” The bus in front of them started up with a roar from the engine. Adam's body jolted causing Kris to grip him tighter.**

 **“It's not forever,” Kris whispered in his ear. “There's always twitter.”**

 **Adam could feel the tears come to his eyes. “That's not enough. I want every day. Not ten words every few days.”**

 **“Well you better start selling those albums and make enough money to buy a big house to keep them all in.” Kris said with a smirk.**

 **“Them?” Adam asked in confusion.**

 **“The other Idols,” Kris replied. The second bus started up following the first out of the car park leaving behind only two black cars.**

 **“I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about us.” Adam turned to look at Kris. “I can handle saying goodbye to them. I just don't want to say goodbye to us.” Adam hated admitting just how much he needed Kris. He had never needed anyone before in his life, but now this little cute guy had come along, and screwed everything up. Now he needed someone like he needed air.**

 **“And where are we going?” Kris pulled Adam closer as one of the black cars slowly drove past them. Adam watched the car with a confused look on his face causing Kris to laugh. “There's an us in this world now. “Kris pulled Adam's chin until he was looking down at him. “And we don't say goodbye.” The last of the black cars pulled to a stop beside them. “We might say see you soon, but not tonight.” Kris opened the back door open for Adam to climb in.**

 **….......................**

 **Kris thanked the driver before turning back to Adam as they both stood outside a tall building in the middle of La.**

 **“Okay why are we outside a recording studio?” Adam looked down toward his smiling boyfriend.**

 **“How do you know this is a recording studio?” Kris pouted. He'd wanted this to be a surprise.**

 **“Because I live in this town. I know everything,” Adam answered smugly.**

 **“Damn.”**

 **“And it says it on that sign over there,” Adam pointed towards the large sign on the door.**

 **“Damn,” Kris repeated. “Yeah okay we're at a recording studio.”**

 **Adam looked around him. “I see that, but why?” Following Kris into the building Adam asked again. “Seriously why are we here?”**

 **“I was thinking all week about how this is the end of the tour, and the whole Idol thing, and I wanted to end it in a good way. End it without really ending it,” Kris babbled on until they were standing in a dark recording room alone.**

 **“I didn't understand a word of that,” Adam admitted. “Seriously I know you were talking English, but what the fuck?”**

 **Kris grabbed his boyfriend's hand pulling him down onto the sofa in the corner of the room. “I just...” Kris shook his head with a small smile on his face. “You're so much better at this talking thing than I am.”**

 **“Just tell me what you feel,” Adam suggested holding onto his hand.**

 **Kris looked ahead too afraid to look at Adam in case he fell apart. “I feel this rush of love when I think of you, and If you're in the room I feel this over whelming feeling of need for you. If you touch me I feel like I'm seconds away from exploding. Like I'm going to leap from my own body, because the feelings I have are too strong for one person.”**

 **Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he look at his boyfriend. “I love you too,” Adam admitted quietly. The room was dark around them the only light coming from the corridor, and Kris was thankful for that. He knew if Adam could see him clearly he wouldn't be able to talk so openly.**

 **“When I fell in love with Katy I thought this is amazing. This cute little blond that loved me, and wants me. It was all so calming and comforting.” Kris shook his head. “And then I met you.”**

 **“Dun dun dun.” The room was so thick with tension Adam done the only thing he could think of to cut it. And it worked. Kris let out a laugh and nodded.**

 **“Exactly. You just came in all crazy and wild and so dangerous. I thought you were this bad boy with the wild hair and makeup. You frightened me to begin with. I kept thinking that you would turn into this dangerous man that would corrupt me.” Adam let out a laugh causing Kris to nudge him. “And you did in the best way possible, and I fell in love. Fell so hard that even Katy saw it. I tried so hard to hide it, but my wife saw how much in love I was. How I was overflowing with feeling for you.”**

 **Adam slid over just a little until his side was pressed against Kris's. “Wish I could have seen it sooner.”**

 **“We got there in the end,” Kris admitted.**

 **End Of Flashback.**

 **“And that was my favorite memory of the idol tour,” Adam whispered pressing a kiss against Jacob's forehead.**

 **“Yeah he fell asleep a while ago,” Kris smiled.**

 **“I know,” Adam smirked. “I just thought you would want to hear my story.”**

 **“I love you,” Kris whispered reaching up to press a kiss against his husband's lips.**

 **“Of course you do, I have the Lambert charm after all.”**

 **End Of Flash Forward 2023**


	36. Chapter 36

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)   
**Thanks to[](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[kradamgasm](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)** **for making this amazing banner for me**

 

 

**Chapter 36**

**  
**

**Flash Forward 2023**

**  
**

**“So you just abandoned your husband and two kids to come here for a mini break?” Adam moved around the kitchen preparing Sophia's lunch for school as Brad stood beside him watching closely.**

**“I didn't abandon my family,” Brad said rolling his eyes. “I just realized that while your husband is in LA staying with us...”**

**“Working,” Adam interrupted.**

**“Whatever.” Brad waved his hand in the air. “My point is that I don't like the idea of you being here all alone.”**

**“But I'm in a house with four kids, I would kill to be alone.”**

**“My point is...”**

**“You have a lot of points.”**

**“Shut up and let me talk,” Brad snapped. “Look we are having our very own wifeswap and there is nothing you can do about it,” Brad said picking up the sandwich Adam had just made.**

**“Eat it and die,” Adam warned pointing the butter knife at his friend.**

**“Now is that any way to talk to your loving wife?”**

**“This is going to be a long couple of days,” Adam sighed.**

**  
**

**…..............................**

**  
**

**“Can you pass me the sugar please, Uncle Kris?” Tye looked up smiling sweetly at his uncle.**

**Kris looked a little shocked at his eleven-year-old nephew before reaching for the sugar. “Are they always this well mannered?” Kris leaned over the kitchen table to ask Cassidy.**

**“Brad is pretty strict with the whole manners thing,” Cassidy answered as he looked over the sheets of paper in front of him.**

**“And he's like this stay at home dad?” Kris asked sending Bo a look.**

**“He makes us the best pancakes in the morning,” Bo smiled brightly.**

**“Okay I'm talking about Cheeks, you know the airhead that screeches a lot.”**

**Cassidy nodded his head laughing. “It's shocking I know, but he really is a very good house husband.”**

**Kris looked back at his niece and nephew as they both smiled sweetly at him. “This is going to be a weird couple of days.”**

**  
**

**…...........................**

**  
**

**“I don't understand,” Brad said looking confusingly at his best friend.**

**“Well I'll explain it again,” Adam sighed. “We drop all the kids off at school before taking Elle to the gym for the work out, and then we go shopping...”**

**“Oh good,” Brad smiled, “I need an new outfit.”**

**“We go shopping for food,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Then we pick up the kids, and take Jacob to his dance class, and then it's home, dinner, bath, then bed.”**

**“I still don't understand.”**

**“What don't you understand?” Adam sighed as he opened the car door for the kids to climb in.**

**“When is your time?” Brad quizzed. “When do you have Adam time?”**

**“I don't,” Adam answered closing the door behind the kids. “Now get in before we're late.”**

**“What do you mean you don't?” Brad complained as he ran around the car to get in.**

**  
**

**…................................**

**  
**

**“I don't understand,” Kris said looking around the clean kitchen.**

**“Well you've got the day off,” Cassidy shrugged, “go do what you usually do on a day off.”**

**“I usually help Adam with the kids.”**

**Cassidy looked up from his laptop. “Yeah you guys are really dedicated to the whole parenting thing aren't you?”**

**“Four kids take up a lot of your time,” Kris explained as he sat down at the table next to Cass.**

**“I guess that's where Brad and I are lucky,” Cassidy mused. “The twins are pretty independent kids.”**

**Kris looked at the clock on the wall sighing. “It's only nine in the morning.”**

**“Well what would you and Adam be doing right now if you were home?” Cassidy asked looking up from his laptop again causing Kris to look back at the clock.**

**  
**

**…..........................**

**  
**

**“Well have a good day,” Adam called out as Sophia climbed out of the back.**

**“Seriously do you have to be so loud?” Sophia snapped. “God you can be so embarrassing at times.”**

**Adam gripped the steering wheel tightly as he gave his daughter a tight smile. “Sorry.”**

**“What the hell crawled up her butt?” Brad asked watching Sophia march away from the car.**

**“She's becoming a teenager,” Adam sighed heavily.**

**“She's becoming a bitch,” Brad remarked. “Seriously honey, why would you let her talk to you like that?”**

**“She can't help it,” Adam shrugged. “It's tough being a teenager today.”**

**“Well if that was Bo I'd kick her stylish butt up and down the school yard for talking to me like that.”Brad looked across the parking lot to see Sophia standing laughing with her friend Ben. “She doesn't look like she's having a tough time.”**

**“She'll grow out of it,” Adam sighed. “I hope.”**

**“She thinks you're embarrassing,” Brad said to himself as he shook his head. “That girl needs to learn respect.” Brad's eyes lit up as he looked back at Adam.**

**“What?” Adam asked with fear in his voice. “What are you planning?”**

**“I say we really embarrass the girl,” Brad smirked looking back at Sophia.**

**“Why am I suddenly really scared right now?” Adam asked with a groan.**

**“Let's make out,” Brad announced earning a look of horror from his best friend.**

**“Excuse me?”**

**“Oh come on,” Brad pleaded. “A slip of the tongue, that will teach her to keep her bitchy self in control.”**

**“I am not making out with you in front of the school gates,” Adam scoffed.**

**“Why not?” Brad pouted. “It would be so cool.”**

**“Yeah Papa.”**

**Adam turned quickly in his seat to find Jacob looking back at him. “I forgot you were there.”**

**“So you think your papa should make out with me?” Brad quizzed as Jacob nodded his head.**

**“Have fun at school,” Adam said rolling his eyes.**

**“Have fun at the gym,” Jacob smiled reaching over to kiss his papa on the cheek. “Bye Uncle Brad.”**

**“Bye gorgeous,” Brad smiled accepting a kiss from his oldest nephew.**

**“Alright Sebastian, follow your brother,” Adam looked over his shoulder to his youngest son. “Wake up Sebastian.”**

**“Five more minute Papa,” Sebastian mumbled before turning on his side and snuggling against Elle.**

**“Seriously buddy,” Adam laughed, “you have to go to school.”**

**“Okay Papa,” Sebastian whispered as he threw his arm over Elle.**

**“Get up and get out of the car now or I will show all your little friends the baby pictures I have of you in my wallet.”**

**Sebastian shot up off of his seat to lean over Brad's seat. “You have baby pictures of me in your wallet?”**

**“Dressed in an elf outfit for Christmas.”**

**“Bye Papa,” Sebastian announced quickly as he climbed from the car.**

**“Unbelievable,” Adam muttered to himself as he watched his youngest child rush across the school yard towards his friends.**

**“What?” Brad asked with a small smile.**

**“Nothing,” Adam laughed, “it's just that your kids must be constantly in fear of your actions.” Adam watched with a smile as Brad just shrugged his shoulders. “You never change.”**

**“And you love me for it.”**

**  
**

**….........................**

**  
**

**Kris sat in the quiet living room that used to be his as he looked around at the pictures on the walls. “You guys miss this place?” Cassidy quizzed as he stood at the living room door watching Kris.**

**“Not really,” Kris shrugged, “I love being in Conway.”**

**“And Adam's lasted well there,” Cassidy smirked. “Brad and I had bets on how long he would last before he was running back to LA.”**

**“We'll it's been eleven years.” Kris sat down on the floor by the sofa. “I think he's settled in pretty well.”**

**“I'd say,” Cassidy said sitting down on the floor beside Kris. “I called him up the other day and he ended his call with 'y'all take care now'.**

**Kris covered his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh. “Don't pull him up on it. He bitched at me for a week when I told him he was doing it.”**

**“Like I would be afraid of Adam Lambert's bitch fest,” Cassidy scoffed. “You do know I'm married to the biggest bitch in LA right?” Cassidy instantly covered his mouth with his hand as he realized what he had just said.**

**“I won't tell him if you don't,” Kris said with a whisper.**

**“Deal,” Cassidy whispered back.**

**Kris settled back against the sofa to look around the living room. “Man this place is just full of memories.”**

**“All good I hope.”**

**“Lots of firsts,” Kris smiled. I think most of Sophia's firsts happened in this house,” Kris mused. “It's funny really, we had all the first time things here, and now we're back in Conway having all the last firsts with Elle.”**

**“Last?” Cassidy asked surprised. “Are you telling me Elle's going to be the baby of the Lambert-Allen family?”**

**“I think adding another kid would be crazy right about now,” Kris remarked.**

**“But baby's are great,” Cassidy smiled. “With their little hands and feet.”**

**“And their screaming all night,” Kris added.**

**“So maybe Elle being the baby is a good thing,” Cassidy smirked causing Kris to nod. “Plus with her being not well right now maybe it's best you guys focus fully on her.”**

**“Yeah,” sighed heavily.**

**  
**

**…..........................**

**  
**

**“Well thanks Dr. Smith.” Adam shook the doctor's hand before turning back to Brad and Elle. “She said... what the hell are you doing?” Adam stood shaking his head as he watched Brad on the floor using Elle as the pillow.**

**“She layed down first,” Brad shrugged.**

**“Get off my daughter you crazy.” Adam bent down to pick Elle up. “Let's just go; we've got too much to do today.”**

**“I need my nails done, oh and I really want to buy some hair dye for Jacob...”**

**“I told you we were going food shopping, and don't even think about dying my Jacob's hair.” Adam pointed a finger at Brad's face before walking towards the car.**

**“He asked me to,” Brad insisted, “the boy is crying out for some decent fashion.”**

**“The boy's hair is staying black,” Adam warned as he pulled the car out of doctor's parking lot.**

**“You are so boring,” Brad mumbled to himself as he looked out of the window. “Boring just like this town.”**

**  
**

**…....................**

**  
**

**“I'm so excited,” Brad said clapping his hands.**

**“It's just a dance class,” Jacob said shyly.**

**“Dance class with my main man,” Brad corrected.**

**“Wait, what do you mean with?” Adam asked looking at his friend. “Brad, you know this is an under tens dance class?”**

**“I could pass for a ten-year-old.” Brad spun around causing Adam and Sophia to roll their eyes.**

**“Yeah if you add the number ten with the number twenty,” Sophia mumbled causing Brad to stop spinning.**

**“If you have something to say to me then you say it to my face little girl.” Brad stood in front of his niece with his hands on his hips. “So?”**

**“I'm going to go sit with Elle,” Sophia mumbled walking to the back of the dance hall.**

**“See,”Brad smiled, “you just have to show her who's boss.”**

**Adam looked across the dance floor to find Sophia sitting giving her uncle Brad dirty looks. “I think you've just picked a fight with the devil.”**

**“I'm not scared of her.”**

**Adam looked back at his daughter. “I think you should be.”**

**  
**

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 37

 

Flash Forward 2023

 

 _Previously_

 

“ _I'm so excited,” Brad said clapping his hands._

“ _It's just a dance class,” Jacob said shyly._

“ _Dance class with my main man,” Brad corrected._

“ _Wait, what do you mean with?” Adam asked looking at his friend. “Brad, you know this is an under tens dance class?”_

“ _I could pass for a ten-year-old.” Brad spun around causing Adam and Sophia to roll their eyes._

“ _Yeah if you add the number ten with the number twenty,” Sophia mumbled causing Brad to stop spinning._

“ _If you have something to say to me then you say it to my face little girl.” Brad stood in front of his niece with his hands on his hips. “So?”_

“ _I'm going to go sit with Elle,” Sophia mumbled walking to the back of the dance hall._

“ _See,”Brad smiled, “you just have to show her who's boss.”_

 _Adam looked across the dance floor to find Sophia sitting giving her uncle Brad dirty looks. “I think you've just picked a fight with the devil.”_

“ _I'm not scared of her.”_

 _Adam looked back at his daughter. “I think you should be.”_

 

… _................................._

 

Adam stole a quick a glance across the dinner table at his oldest daughter. “Did you have a good day today baby girl?”

“Fine.”

“It's fine thank you,” Brad said looking at Sophia. “You should say my day was fine, thank you.”

“My day was fine, thank you,” Sebastian said smiling up at his uncle Brad. “Like that?”

“Just like that.”Brad patted his youngest nephew's head. “You're a very good boy.” Brad turned to Sophia again. “So how was your day Sophia?”

Sophia looked towards Adam before turning back to Brad. “Fine.” Adam and Jacob let out a low groan as they both looked down at their plates. “And how was your day, Uncle Brad?” Sophia smiled sweetly.

“It was fine,” Brad sighed before looking down at his own plate.

“That's nice,” Sophia smiled. “How was your day, Papa?”

“I had a good day.”

“I had a good day too,” Sebastian smiled at his big sister. “I finished all my work first so the teacher let me pick the book for story time. I picked the picnic story because that one is my favorite.”

“Yeah I just asked you if you had a good day,” Sophia sighed, “I don't need your life story.”

Brad shot Adam a look causing him to put down his fork. “Maybe we could all just eat in silence.”

“Finally,” Sophia grumbled. “I don't know how much more of the pleasant talk I could suffer through.”

Brad slammed his fork down on the table. “You are...”

“Jacob,” Adam said loudly, “tell Uncle Brad about your present for Uncle Neil, and Aunt Allison's new baby.”

“I'm making it a bear,” Jacob said excitedly. “I have to wait until the baby is born first, and then I can make it an outfit. I hope it's a little girl, I really want to make it a rock girl outfit so it can be like Aunt Allison.”

“Well aren't you nice,” Brad smiled before giving Sophia a look.

“If you have...”

“Okay,” Adam said interrupting his daughter, “let's just eat in silence.”

“Fine by me,” Sophia muttered into her plate.

“Me too,” Brad said pulling a face at Sophia and making Adam groan.

 

…...........................................

 

Kris peeked around the living room door one more time just to see if his niece and nephew were still there. “Why are they so quiet?” Kris whispered as Cassidy came up behind him.

“They are meditating,” Cassidy whispered back. “This is the time of the day when they relax.”

“Weird,” Kris whispered.

“They've been doing it since they were about two.”

“Weird,” Kris whispered again. He turned to go back into the kitchen just as he cell began ringing. “Adam,” he laughed causing Cassidy to nod his head.

“My husband is probably driving him crazy.”

“Hey baby,” Kris smiled into the phone.

“This is a nightmare,” Adam whispered. “You have to come home really quickly.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Jacob and I have locked ourselves in the den,” Adam whispered.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hi baby boy,” Kris laughed softly. “Why have you locked yourself in the den?”

“Because Sophia's being a bitch.”

“Jacob,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“Uncle Brad said she was,” Jacob pouted.

“What is our darling daughter doing?” Kris asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“She's being a bitch,” Jacob answered before Adam could open his mouth.

“And maybe Papa could talk this time,” Kris suggested.

“Our daughter is just being a little off with her Uncle Brad,” Adam whispered into the phone.

“She's driving him crazy,” Jacob added.

“That too,” Adam agreed.

“So she's being a little moody?” Kris asked with concerned in his voice.

“I think she's just being a bitch,” Jacob shrugged.

“And what does Papa think?” Kris quizzed.

“He thinks she's being a bitch too,” Jacob answered for his papa.

“Adam?” Kris sighed into the phone.

“I really don't know what's wrong with her,” Adam whispered. “All I know is that I'm hiding in your den with the lights off so no one finds us.”

“Go talk to our daughter,” Kris sighed. “I mean she...”

“I don't think it's going to do any good,” Jacob sighed.

“Well maybe Papa could do it,” Kris sighed.

“Okay,” Adam pouted. “I'll try.”

 

…........................

 

Adam knocked lightly on Sophia's bedroom door before poking his head in. “Can I come inside?”

“Is Uncle Brad with you?” Sophia lay back on her bed with a book in her hand. Adam shook his head no. “Come in then.”

Adam slipped into the room quietly before closing the door behind him. “So...” Adam stood with his back to the door.

“Well sit down then,” Sophia ordered as she sat up against her pillow to make room on the bed.

Adam moved quickly across the room to climb on the bed beside Sophia. “I left Uncle Brad to put Elle to bed. You think he'll cope?”

“Casual chitchat isn't really needed right now Papa,” Sophia shifted to rest her head against Adam's arm. “If you want to ask me something just do it.”

“Okay.” Adam moved to wrap his arm around Sophia's waist. “I want to know what's wrong. I would like to know why you are acting up, and being rude to your uncle Brad.”

“He can take it.”

“It's still not nice to be rude,” Adam whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Sophia's head. “I know how much you love your uncle Brad.”

“It's not really about Uncle Brad.” Sophia took Adam's hand in her own to ring he fingers over her wedding ring.

“So tell me what it's about,” Adam whispered.

“It's nothing.”

“Is it about your daddy not being here?” Adam asked gently. “I've noticed how you get all quiet when Daddy leaves for work.”

Sophia slipped down the bed until her head was resting against Adam's stomach. “I don't like when Daddy leaves, but then I don't like it when you leave either. I like it when we're all together.”

Adam pressed his little girl's chin until she looked him in the eye. “You know he's coming back right? You know he's always going to come back, don't you?”

“I know it's silly,” Sophia whispered into Adam's stomach, “but sometimes I worry that he won't come back.”

“He would never leave you,” Adam leaned down to kiss the top of Sophia's head. “No matter what happens, Daddy will always come back.”

“My mommy never came back,” Sophia whispered so quietly that Adam almost didn't hear her. “She found it easy just to leave me.”

Adam wrapped his arm around his little girl's shoulder squeezing it tight. “Tell me what's going on in that head of yours.”

“I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately.”

“About your mom?”

“I keep hearing people say that Elle looks so much like Daddy, and how Jacob looks just like you,” Sophia said. “I've just been wondering who look like.”

“You look like Sebastian,” Adam smiled gently. “You guys have got the same eyes and nose.”

“But who do I look like?” Sophia asked sitting up. “Who do I get my eyes and nose from?”

Adam pulled Sophia onto his lap so he could cuddle her close. “Well from what I can remember I think you and Sebastian look more like your biological dad. Kelly had blonde hair, but your dad had brown hair with brown eyes.”

“Daddy has brown hair, and brown eyes,” Sophia smiled.

“Daddy yawns really loud with his mouth open wide. Just like you do,” Adam said making Sophia giggle softly.

“Daddy says I eat my food like you do,” Sophia said with a shy smile.

“And you like the same football team as Daddy.”

“Because we both have good taste,” Sophia remarked.

“Well you both love me so that has to be true.”

Sophia lifted her head from Adam's stomach to look up at him. “Thank you Papa.”

“And why am I being thanked?”

“Just thank you for coming back when you go somewhere.”

“I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you, baby girl,” Adam smiled softly before bending down to kiss his little girl.

 

….........................

 

“Are you sure she's okay?” Kris asked into the phone as Adam lay back in bed.

“I think she just wanted to make sure we all still love her,” Adam explained.

“I hate her being upset,” Kris sighed. “Maybe I should come home early.”

“Or you could just finish your interviews now, and then you won't have to fly back to LA in a few weeks.”

“Maybe I need to be at home, maybe we both need to be at home for a while.”

“Baby, please don't do the guilt thing,” Adam pleaded. “She's fine now. I stayed with her until she fell asleep.”

“Well take her out tomorrow, just you and her,” Kris said. “Get Brad to watch the others, and take her to a game or something.”

“Okay.”

“I'm serious,” Kris said quickly.

“I said okay,” Adam laughed. “Tomorrow I will take Sophia to a ball game,” he added pulling a face.

“And don't pull that face,” Kris scolded.

“I'm not... yeah okay,” Adam sighed. “Night baby.”

“Night, love you.”

Adam hung up his cell as the bedroom door opened. “Need anything?” Adam asked as Brad came into the room wearing a knee length robe.

“I'm good,” Brad smiled as he walked to Kris's side of the bed. “The kids are all asleep, and I've locked the front door.”

“Okay,” Adam said with a frown. “And now what are you doing?”

“Going to bed,” Brad answered, “I'm so tired.” Brad yawned dramatically before slipped into the bed beside Adam. “Your kids really can drain a person.”

“Okay,” Adam looked around the room confused. “Why are you in my bed?”

“I'm going to sleep,” Brad answered with a small smile. “Isn't that why people go to bed? Oh my god listen to me,” Brad laughed. “I've really grown up. Ten years ago I would have told you a bed was for having sex in and nothing else. Look at me being all middle aged, and domesticated.”

“I really need to know why you are in my bed,” Adam said interrupting the rant.

“I'm your wife for the week,” Brad shrugged. “Did you expect me to sleep on the sofa?”

“I kind of did,” Adam answered with a confused look.

“Oh well,” Brad shrugged before reaching up to kiss Adam's cheek. “Night baby.”

“Night.” Adam stayed sitting in the dark as Brad turned the light off and rolled away from him.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2023


	38. Chapter 38

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 38

 

Flash Forward 2023

 

“Can you...” Sebastian tapped his chin with his finger as he pretended to think. “Can you sing better than a shark?”

“Of course,” Adam smiled as he leaned over the tub to wash his youngest son's hair.

“What about an alien?”

Adam shook his head in amusement at his little boy. “I can out sing an Alien, yes.”

“Can you out sing Daddy?”

“Well according to the American public, no,” Adam smirked as Sebastian looked at him confused. “Daddy and I sing very differently.” Adam picked six-year-old Sebastian out of the tub to wrap a towel around him.

“I like different,” Sebastian smiled brightly.

“Me too.”

“We're different,” Sebastian pointed out causing Adam to nod his head. “We aren't like the other families at my school.”

“Everyone being the same would be very boring,” Adam remarked as he began drying Sebastian with the towel.

“Lilly's mommy stays at home with her everyday just like you stay with me and Elle,” Sebastian said. “Her mommy can't sing though.” Sebastian pulled a disgusted face causing Adam to laugh. “I heard her singing in the car when she took us to the park. She can make really nice pancakes though,” Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders.

“I think all mommies are good at making pancakes,” Adam remarked. “Your grandma used to make her pancakes look like clouds.”

“Why do yours look like coal?” Sebastian asked with a frown.

Adam tried not to look offended. “Maybe because I'm not a mommy.”

“That's probably it,” Sebastian agreed. “You can't do the same things a mommy can.”Adam watched with a raised eyebrow as Sebastian gave him a cheeky smile before running out of the bathroom.

 

…...............................

 

Adam wandered into Jacob's bedroom to find his oldest son standing in front of the mirror shaking his head. “You okay, baby boy?” Adam quizzed as he threw himself down on top of Jacob's bed.

“I think I'm getting a zit.”

“A zit?” Adam asked trying not to laugh. “Show me.”

Jacob walked towards the bed with his head down. “This is so not what I need right now.”

“Just let me look,” Adam smiled as he lifted Jacob's chin up with his finger. “Where is this zit?”

“There.” Jacob pointed towards a very small red mark on his cheek.

Adam studied the mark closely. “I don't think it's a zit.” Adam poked at the red mark. “It's just probably a mark from your pillow when you were asleep.”

“We need to go shopping for face cream,” Jacob said moving back to the mirror.

“I don't think they do face cream for nine-year-old's,” Adam said causing Jacob to spin around and look at him. “But we can look.”

“Thank you,” Jacob gave a sweet smile before looking back at the mirror.

“Do you want me to help you fix your hair?”

“No thank you. Daddy said he would help after he gets out of the shower.”

“But I can do it.”

“I want it up.”

“And I can do that.”

“It's okay, Daddy knows how to,” Jacob said poking at the zit.

“I know,” Adam sighed, “I showed him how to.”

“But I like Daddy doing it.” Jacob turned to give his papa a look.

“Okay,” Adam said holding his hands up. “I'll just go see what Sophia's up to.”

 

…...............................

 

Adam walked into Sophia's bedroom to find his oldest child sitting up in her bed watching TV. “Hey baby girl, what are you up to?”

“Just watching some TV.”

Adam climbed onto the bed beside Sophia. “What are you... are you watching Bill O'Reilly?” Adam looked at the TV screen with confusion.

“It said you and Daddy would be on it, but I don't think you are,” Sophia frowned at the TV.

“It's not really the type of show I would do, baby girl,”

“He said he was going to talk about you and Daddy,” Sophia said. “Maybe he's going to review Daddy's new album.”

“Maybe,” Adam sighed looking at the TV screen. “Maybe we should turn this off...” Adam paused as he heard his name being said.

“ _These two singers have been married since 2010, and they along with a few others are to blame for the state of the marriage crisis in this country,”_ Bill O'Reilly said from the TV causing Adam to let out a low groan.

“ _These two have one of the most successful marriages in the music industry,”_ a blonde female argued. “ _You don't hear any stories of cheating or scandal from them. They have four kids, and it seems like they are just happy enough living their lives.”_

“ _I don't need their lifestyle thrown in my face,”_ Bill O'Reilly yelled over the woman as an old picture of Adam holding Sophia as he walked hand in hand through an airport. “ _I don't need to see that.”_

“Look how cute I am,” Sophia smiled at the picture. “Look how young you are.” Adam stayed silent as he watched the TV screen closely.

“ _This family has never chased the limelight.”_ The blonde yelled. “ _They live a quiet live away from Hollywood so I don't see why they are being blamed for the gay divorce rate in America.”_

“ _It's all about copycat,”_ Bill O'Reilly announced. “ _These two started the ball rolling for every gay couple to run off and get married. I just feel sorry for the poor kids.”_

Adam grabbed for the remote to turn it off. “And that's why I won't be on his show.” Sophia sat quietly on the bed look at the blank screen. “You okay?” Adam asked gently as he patted Sophia's knee.

“I just hate stupid people sometimes.”

“Me too,” Adam sighed as he wrapped his arm around Sophia to pull her close to him.

 

…..................................

 

Adam threw himself down on the bed beside his husband as he let out a loud groan. “Sometimes I really hate people,” he announced before crawling up the bed and burying his face into Kris's stomach.

“There, there,” Kris said patting his husband's head. “Did you ever watch Saved By The Bell as a kid?”

Adam lifted his head from Kris's stomach to look at the TV. “No.”

“I had a huge crush on Kelly Kapowski when it was on.”

Adam rolled onto his back with a sigh. “I'm tired.”

“Night baby.” Kris took his eyes off of the TV screen for a split second to kiss Adam's cheek before turning his attention back to the TV.

“Night,” Adam sighed heavily.

 

…...............................

 

“I'm not talking to you.”

Kris rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched his husband march towards the bathroom with Elle in his arms. “Can I ask why?” Kris asked confused.

“Oh you know why.” Adam poked his head out of the bathroom door. “How could you?”

“Huh?” Kris looked around the room in confusion. “What the hell happened?”

Adam appeared from the bathroom holding a naked Elle. “You think you can just sleep around and I don't get to be upset.” Adam was gone again back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell happened here?” Kris threw himself back against the mattress.

 

…..............................

 

Adam slammed Kris's coffee mug down on the table in front of him causing Kris to flinch. “Thank you?” Kris looked unsure at his husband.

“We aren't talking.”

“Oh are we playing who can be quiet the longest?” Sebastian asked excited as he came running into the kitchen. “I want to play.”

“I don't,” Kris grumbled looking at his husband. “What is wrong with you?” Kris asked in a whisper.

“Daddy's out,” Sebastian announced clapping his hands.

“You know exactly what is wrong with me,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“I won,” Sebastian announced throwing his arms in the air. “You two aren't so good at this game,” he smirked before disappearing back out of the kitchen door.

“What is wrong with you?” Kris stood from his seat to find Adam leaning against the sink giving him dirty looks.

“You think I would just sit back and be okay with it?”

“Away with what?” Kris asked annoyed.

“You sleeping with that... slut.”

Kris watched with confusion as Adam marched out of the kitchen. “Huh?”

 

….....................

 

“Why has Papa locked himself in the den?” Jacob quizzed leaning against the den door.

“He's just...” Kris shook his head. “I really don't know.”

“I bet he's decorating it,” Sophia mused slumping down the wall to sit beside Kris on the floor.

Jacob pressed his ear to the door to listen. “There's music on.”

“Because he's painting,” Sophia said. “Papa always needs music on when he's working.”

“Papa,” Jacob called out through the door, “if you're redecorating make sure you throw away that horrible lamp.” Jacob jumped back as the den door opened. “Hi Papa.”

“Hi baby boy,” Adam smiled. “Could you two go out back and play for a while?”

“Are you and Daddy fighting?” Sophia asked standing up.

“Of course not,” Adam smiled ruffling Sophia's hair.

“We aren't?” Kris asked confused.

“Just go out and play,” Adam said nudging Sophia towards the back door.

“Fine, but just remember I have good hearing so I'll hear if you two start fighting.”

Kris stood up from the floor as Adam turned to look at him. “We need to talk.”

“I'd say so,” Kris sighed walking into the den.

“I think I got a little carried away,” Adam admitted as he closed the den door behind him. “I might have over reacted.”

“Who the hell am I supposed to have slept with?” Kris asked as he sat down on the arm of his chair.

“I had this dream last night.”

“A dream?” Kris shook his head. “This is all over a crazy dream you had?”

“I walked onto your tour bus and you were in bed with a woman.”

“In your dream,” Kris remarked. “All of it made up in your mind?”

“You were naked with her,” Adam said annoyed. “You were...you were fucking her.”

“In your dream.”

“Well you looked like you were enjoying it.”

“Oh for gods sake,” Kris blew out a long breath. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“I know you think about woman,” Adam said matter of factly. “Do you think about them when we have sex? Is that what you think about when you close your eyes.”

“I'm not listening to this.” Kris stood from the chair to open the den door.

“I'm not finished talking yet.”

“Well I am.”

 

…............................

 

Adam sat with Elle on his knee in the den as he listened to Kris and the kids giggling in the kitchen. “Can I tell you something without you running and telling Daddy?” he whispered as Elle looked up at him smiling. “Of course I can, you always keep Papa's secrets.” Adam pressed his lips against the side of Elle's head as Jacob's giggles filled the cottage. “I love our little family so much that sometimes I worry myself until I'm sick. I worry that it's all going to be taken away from me at a moment's notice. I know life isn't supposed to be this great. I shouldn't be this lucky, but I am. You see your daddy used to have this really cool life. He was in love with someone else. Someone that was a perfect fit for him. A cute little blonde, and they were the perfect couple.” Elle reached up to tug on Adam's chain. “I sometimes think your Daddy would like his old life,” Adam admitted quickly. “Sometimes I think you kids having a mommy instead of a papa would be so much easier on everyone.” Adam wrapped his arms around his little girl. “I just want to be a good papa, and a good husband,” Adam whispered as Kris stood behind the den door wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

…...................................


	39. Chapter 39

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000f18q/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 39

 

Flash Forward 2023

 

Adam tucked the covers under Sebastian's chin as the little boy curled up on his side in bed. “So you've had your story...”

“And my goodnight kiss,” Sebastian interrupted puckering his lips together.

“And your goodnight kiss,” Adam laughed as he leaned down to kiss his youngest son again. “So do you need anything else?” Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. “Just remember it's bedtime,” Adam warned.

“Maybe a little brother.”

“A little...” Adam paused to look over his shoulder at Jacob's bed, “but you have a brother.”

“I have a big brother,” Sebastian answered. “I want a little brother. A little brother that will play in the mud with me, and not try to paint my nails.”

Adam nodded his head understandingly. “I used to do that with your Uncle Neil.”

“He told me,” Sebastian smiled. “He said you would lock him in a room until he screamed.”

“I never did that,” Adam said as he avoided looking at his youngest son.

“He said you would say that,” Sebastian remarked with a smirk.

“Well he's a big fat liar.” Adam fixed the covers over Sebastian as the little boy giggled. “Do you know he once cried because he was scared of Bowie?”

“Jacob's bunny rabbit?” Sebastian asked confused.

“The singer,” Adam answered. “He was actually afraid of music. Now is that a man you can trust with the truth?”

“I'll have to think about it,” Sebastian frowned.

“You do that.” Adam pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek before moving to stand. “Night buddy.”

“We're not finished yet,” Sebastian said grabbing ahold of Adam's hand. “I still want to talk about my new little brother.”

Adam sighed heavily as he climbed back onto the bed beside his little boy. “But I like you being my baby boy.”

“Jacob's your baby boy,” Sebastian pointed out. “I'm your buddy.”

“You are,” Adam smiled warmly, “but you're also my baby boy.”

“But wouldn't you like another one?” Sebastian asked rolling onto his side. “We could call it Bowie.”

“Nice,” Adam faked a smiled, “but no. I'm happy with my two boys.”

“But I would really love another brother,” Sebastian insisted.

“What about Elle?” Adam quizzed. “You're Elle's big brother.”

“But she's boring,” Sebastian sighed. “She doesn't even do anything.”

“She's sick right now,” Adam explained. “When she's better she'll be a lot of fun to be around.”

“I don't think so.”

“Of course she will,” Adam said. “Just you wait until she learns to walk and talk...”

“Like that's ever going to happen,” Sebastian grumbled.

“It will happen,” Adam promised as he ran his hand through Sebastian's hair.

“I just wish I could do so fun things with her,” Sebastian pouted.

“Well maybe you can,” Adam remarked causing Sebastian to give him a look. “You could teach her things. Isn't that what a cool big brother would do?”

“What would I teach her?”

“Maybe you could help me teach her to crawl, and maybe you could teach her the new words you learn in school.”Sebastian lay back against his pillow as he thought about it. “And when she learns something you can tell everyone that you taught her how to do it,” Adam suggested causing Sebastian's face to light up.

“I could teach her how to sing the ABC song.”

“That's an idea,” Adam smiled. “Now let's get some sleep,” he added as he bent down to kiss Sebastian's cheek again.

“We need to be up very early tomorrow,” Sebastian remarked. “I want to teach Elle how to eat her cereal without getting it all over her face.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled. “Night buddy.”

“And I really need talk to her about that dribbling she does.”

“Okay.”

“Oh and we really need to ask her not to cry at night.”

“Goodnight Sebastian.”

 

…........................

 

Adam wandered into the den to find Jacob sitting on Kris's chair watching TV. “Bedtime baby boy.”

“Five more minutes,” Jacob called out without taking his eyes off of the TV screen. “This is getting good.”

“What are you... is that Idol?” Adam squeezed himself down on the seat beside his oldest son. “Is this on TV?”

“They're rerunning the whole eighth season every night this week,” Jacob answered. “Daddy's going to sing next.”

Adam watched the TV screen as Ryan came on. “God this feels like forever ago,” he sighed as Ryan began to talk.

“Look it's Daddy,” Jacob said excitedly as the camera turned to show Kris sitting at a piano.

“He looks good,” Adam smiled. “Look how young and handsome your Daddy is.” Adam wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist to give him a cuddle.

“Did you love Daddy then?” Jacob asked as he rested his head against Adam's chest.

“I think I loved your daddy long before I even met him,” Adam answered. “I've had the image of my soulmate in my mind since I was young.”

“And that was Daddy?” Jacob quizzed as he looked up at his papa.

“I really think it was.”

“Did you imagine me when you were younger?”

Adam pressed a kiss on the top of Jacob's head as he smiled. “I don't think I could imagine someone so perfect,” he answered honestly. “The greatest painter in the world couldn't create something as perfect as you.”

“Is this you being charming?” Jacob asked causing Adam to laugh out loud. “People always say I'm charming like my papa.”

“It's the hair kid,” Adam said ruffling his oldest son's hair. “The woman go crazy for the hair.”

“I really hope not,” Jacob sighed. “I don't want girls screaming at me like they do with you.”

“Well you are only nine,” Adam smirked. “There will be plenty of time for screaming girls.”

“I'm never going to want girls screaming at me.” Jacob shook his head defiantly.

“We'll see,” Adam smirked as he looked back at the TV screen. “Look how good your daddy is.”

“He's the best,” Jacob remarked. “Did Daddy love you back then?”

“He said he had a crush on me,” Adam smirked. “He used to act all shy around me.”

“Did he blush?”

“Only when I teased him,” Adam giggled. “He used to go very red when I did that.”

Jacob looked back at the TV screen before looking up at his papa. “Claire gets shy with me at times.”

Adam nodded his head. “I've noticed.”

“Oh,” Jacob said quietly.

“Do you think Claire has a crush on you?” Adam asked carefully.

“I think so,” Jacob said. “She sometimes holds my hand when we're playing.”

“And what do you think about that?”

“I love her,” Jacob shrugged. “She's my best friend.”

“But?” Adam asked.

“Well I love her like you love Aunt Allison,” Jacob shrugged. “Do you understand.”

“I think I do,” Adam nodded.

“But it's nice that I have her as a best friend,” Jacob added. “I know we're going to be best friends forever.”

“Well just make sure Claire knows that too,” Adam said. “Let her know she's your best friend.”

“I will,” Jacob said as he snuggled into Adam's chest.

“And now it's bedtime.”

“But Ryan said Danny Gokey is on next,” Jacob said pointing at the TV screen.

“And that is why it's bedtime,” Adam smirked before reaching for the remote to turn the TV screen off.

 

…..............................

 

“Bedtime,” Adam announced as he wandered into Sophia and Elle's bedroom. Sophia sat on her bed typing quickly on her laptop. “What are you doing?”

“Telling Bill O'Reilly what I really think of him,” Sophia answered. “I can't believe they give this guy a show.”

“Okay what are you doing?” Adam asked a little scared.

“I'm just letting him know that I don't need his pity,” Sophia answered giving her papa a look that really made him scared.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Adam said as he cautiously walked towards the bed. “He likes to fight.”

“So do I,” Sophia shrugged.

“Seriously Sophia...”

“Papa, please don't interrupt. I'm really on a flow here.”

Adam stood at the edge of the bed trying his best to look at the laptop screen. “What are you saying to him?”

“Just pointing out facts,” Sophia said with a smirk. “How do you spell hypocrite?”

“H.y.p... wait, why?” Adam asked with fear in his voice.

“Because he works for fox,” Sophia shrugged. “I've been to enough fox meeting with you and Daddy to know that most of the bosses there are gay. That means Bill O'Reilly is a hypocrite for not liking gay people when his own bosses are gay,” Sophia explained as Adam nodded along with her words. “Did I get that right Papa?”

“Well yes... I mean...sure,” Adam stuttered out.

“Good,” Sophia smiled. “I'm also calling him a big headed meany, but that's just my own opinion.”

 

….....................................

 

“Okay I really think you should talk to Sophia, because she's starting to scare me,” Adam announced as he walked into the bedroom. Kris sat at the edge of the bed looking serious. “What now?” Adam sighed at seeing his husband. “Why do you look so serious?”

“I'm going to ask you something and I really want you to be honest with me,” Kris said looking down at his hands. “Will you be honest with me?”

“Of course I will,” Adam said quietly as he sat down on the bed beside his husband to take his hand. “Baby, what's wrong?”

“Are you happy Adam?” Kris stayed looking at his hands. “Are you happy with your life?”

“What's going on?”

“I heard you talking with Elle tonight,” Kris said quietly. “I heard what you said.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at his own hands. “That was a private conversation between me and my daughter.”

“Yeah well she's a big mouth,” Kris tried to smile. “She would have told me anyway.” Adam's mouth twitched into a smile causing Kris to smile too. “Did you mean what you said?”

“What part?”

“About how the kids would be better with a mommy instead of a papa.”

Adam let out a groan as he put his head in his hands. “You weren't supposed to hear that.”

“But I did,” Kris said, “and now I want to know what's going on in that head of yours.”

“I just hate the idea of my kids being punished for having two dads,” Adam said as he looked down at his hands.

“And you think by giving them a mommy it would help them?” Kris asked with a frown.

“I just sometimes think that if you and Katy were to have the four of them it would have been a lot easier on them.”

“So Katy and I would be mommy and daddy, but what would you be?” Kris quizzed. “Would you be cool Uncle Adam who only comes to see them when he's not on tour?”

“You don't have to tease me,” Adam pouted. “I know how stupid I sound.”

“Good,” Kris said, “because for a moment there I thought you were serious. Now will you please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I don't know,” Adam shrugged.

“Are you happy?” Kris asked looking at his husband. “Are you happy with your husband and kids?”

“Of course I'm happy,” Adam answered. “I just wish I could be better sometimes. I just feel like sometimes I'm not good enough to be their father. I feel like...” Adam paused to look at his husband. “I feel like I'm letting them down.”

Kris looked at his husband closely. “Do you think I'm stupid?”

“What?”

“Do you think I'm stupid?” Kris asked again.

“Of course not.”

“Then why do you think I would pick a man to be the father of my kids if I didn't think he would be good enough?” Kris quizzed. “Do you think I just chose to have kids with you because I love you?”

“Well...yeah I do,” Adam said confused.

“Well I didn't,” Kris said. “I chose to have kids with you because I knew deep in my heart that you would be the best most loving father ever. Now we've both agreed that I'm not stupid so please trust that I picked right.” Adam stayed silent as Kris smiled at him.

“That's sweet,” Adam finally said. “I like when you say sweet things to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Kris asked with a smile. “How about I say something else?”

“Okay,” Adam smiled softly.

“Marry me?”

 

TBC

  
 .............................


	40. Chapter 40

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 40

 

Flash Forward 2023

Previous

 

“ _Okay I really think you should talk to Sophia, because she's starting to scare me,” Adam announced as he walked into the bedroom. Kris sat at the edge of the bed looking serious. “What now?” Adam sighed at seeing his husband. “Why do you look so serious?”_

“ _I'm going to ask you something and I really want you to be honest with me,” Kris said looking down at his hands. “Will you be honest with me?”_

“ _Of course I will,” Adam said quietly as he sat down on the bed beside his husband to take his hand. “Baby, what's wrong?”_

“ _Are you happy Adam?” Kris stayed looking at his hands. “Are you happy with your life?”_

“ _What's going on?”_

“ _I heard you talking with Elle tonight,” Kris said quietly. “I heard what you said.”_

 _Adam let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at his own hands. “That was a private conversation between me and my daughter.”_

“ _Yeah well she's a big mouth,” Kris tried to smile. “She would have told me anyway.” Adam's mouth twitched into a smile causing Kris to smile too. “Did you mean what you said?”_

“ _What part?”_

“ _About how the kids would be better with a mommy instead of a papa.”_

 _Adam let out a groan as he put his head in his hands. “You weren't supposed to hear that.”_

“ _But I did,” Kris said, “and now I want to know what's going on in that head of yours.”_

“ _I just hate the idea of my kids being punished for having two dads,” Adam said as he looked down at his hands._

“ _And you think by giving them a mommy it would help them?” Kris asked with a frown._

“ _I just sometimes think that if you and Katy were to have the four of them it would have been a lot easier on them.”_

“ _So Katy and I would be mommy and daddy, but what would you be?” Kris quizzed. “Would you be cool Uncle Adam who only comes to see them when he's not on tour?”_

“ _You don't have to tease me,” Adam pouted. “I know how stupid I sound.”_

“ _Good,” Kris said, “because for a moment there I thought you were serious. Now will you please tell me what the hell is going on?”_

“ _I don't know,” Adam shrugged._

“ _Are you happy?” Kris asked looking at his husband. “Are you happy with your husband and kids?”_

“ _Of course I'm happy,” Adam answered. “I just wish I could be better sometimes. I just feel like sometimes I'm not good enough to be their father. I feel like...” Adam paused to look at his husband. “I feel like I'm letting them down.”_

 _Kris looked at his husband closely. “Do you think I'm stupid?”_

“ _What?”_

“ _Do you think I'm stupid?” Kris asked again._

“ _Of course not.”_

“ _Then why do you think I would pick a man to be the father of my kids if I didn't think he would be good enough?” Kris quizzed. “Do you think I just chose to have kids with you because I love you?”_

“ _Well...yeah I do,” Adam said confused._

“ _Well I didn't,” Kris said. “I chose to have kids with you because I knew deep in my heart that you would be the best most loving father ever. Now we've both agreed that I'm not stupid so please trust that I picked right.” Adam stayed silent as Kris smiled at him._

“ _That's sweet,” Adam finally said. “I like when you say sweet things to me.”_

“ _Oh yeah?” Kris asked with a smile. “How about I say something else?”_

“ _Okay,” Adam smiled softly._

“ _Marry me?”_

 

 

… _.........................._

 

“Did you say marry me?” Adam asked with a confused look on his face. “What do you mean marry me?”

Kris stood from the bed to get down on one knee in front of his husband. “I am asking you to marry me.”

“Have you had a bump on the head or something?” Adam asked. “Will you get up and stop this stupidity.”

“Not until you say you will.”

“I'm already married to you,” Adam snapped sharply.

“And I want to marry you again,” Kris said with a smile. “I want to show the world just how proud I am of my husband. Plus we could get ourselves a really bitching second honeymoon,” Kris added causing Adam to laugh.

“Okay,” Adam smiled, “you've got me smiling. You can get up now.”

Kris stayed where he was shaking his head. “Not until you accept my proposal.”

“We're too old to play silly games,” Adam answered.

“Marry me,” Kris said in a whisper. “Just say yes, and I'll get up.” Adam watched his husband closely before nodding his head. “Say it,” Kris urged.

“Yes,” Adam said. “Now get off your knees, and come to bed.”

“Well that's not very romantic,” Kris grumbled as he got up off of the floor to climb into bed.

 

…..................

 

“Isn't it exciting?” Kris asked his three confused looking children.

“So you've been lying to us?” Sophia asked taking a mouthful of her cereal. “You've just pretending to be married all these years?”

“No we really are married,” Kris smiled. “We just want to get married again.”Sophia looked to Adam who just shrugged. “And you guys will get to come this time,” Kris tried to reason.

“Is it because you are so old, and you've forgotten about your first wedding?” Sebastian asked with milk dribbling down his chin.

“I am not old,” Adam said, “and I don't forget things.”

“You forgot where we left the car in the supermarket last week,” Sebastian pointed out with a smirk.

“You forgot to put underwear on yesterday,” Adam pointed out causing Sebastian to pull a face.

“I told you that was a secret.”

“Well don't make fun of my age.”

Kris looked back and forth between his son and husband with an amused look. “I bet your little butt was freezing.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Sebastian grumbled as he looked down at his bowl.

“You're being very quiet,” Adam said giving Jacob a gentle nudge with his elbow. “What do you think about this whole second wedding thing?”

“I'm thinking black and red coloring,” Jacob said. “Maybe roses?”

“What?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“You're going to need a theme.” Jacob stood from the kitchen table. “Let me think about it,” he added before disappearing out of the kitchen.

“And you've created a monster,” Sophia sighed as she took another mouthful of cereal.

 

….........................

 

Adam stood from the kitchen table as he heard the soft giggling of his children coming from the living room. “What are you...” Adam paused at the living room door at the sight of his children.

“Hi Papa,” Sebastian smiled brightly.

“Kris,” Adam hissed in a loud whisper. “Kris come quick.”

Kris made his way out of the den grumbling to himself. “The game's on.”

“Look,” Adam said gripping onto his husband's arm.

Kris looked around the living room door to find his three oldest children on the floor in a circle with Elle in the middle of them. “She's...”

“Standing up,” Adam interrupted.

“How is she doing that?” Kris asked gripping onto Adam's t-shirt.

“Sophia said if we got into a circle Elle might feel safe enough to stand up.” Jacob said. “It worked.”

Adam stood opened mouthed as he watched his baby gripping onto his oldest daughter's hands. “She's actually standing.”

“You three are like the smartest kids I know,” Kris remarked as he walked into the living room slowly.

Adam followed getting down onto his knees to sit behind Jacob. “I think I'm going to cry.”

Sophia gave her papa a look. “Relax, she's only standing.”

“Yeah it's not like she's tap danced cross the room or anything,” Jacob added.

“I think your papa is just so proud of you guys,” Kris explained as he patted Adam's shoulder.

“I really am,” Adam said quietly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Sophia and Jacob shared a look. “Why is he crying?” Jacob asked his big sister.

“He's Papa,” Sophia shrugged. “You shouldn't ask why. He's just Papa.”

 

….................................

 

Kris put an excited Elle down for her afternoon nap before following the noise of his husband, and oldest son talking. “What are you guys up to?”

Adam stood at the front door of the cottage putting on his shoes as Jacob did the same beside him. “Shopping,” Adam answered with a smile.

“But I already bought dinner in,” Kris said pointing towards the kitchen.

“Baby, this isn't about food.” Adam came up to kiss his husband on the cheek.

“This is fashion,” Jacob added with a serious tone.

“I don't...you're going to buy Elle shoes,” Kris accused. “This isn't a good idea.”

“But I want to,” Adam pouted.

“I think Papa means that she needs them,” Jacob said. “She's only got soft shoes. If she had some big girl shoes maybe she would be able to stand longer.”

“You're good,” Adam said whispering in Jacob's ear.

“Plus I need some things too,” Jacob shrugged as he fixed his bag over his shoulder.

“This isn't for the wedding is it?” Kris asked.

“Like I'm going to get anything stylish in Conway,” Jacob scoffed. “Papa and I will be going to New York to shop for the wedding.”

“So you're like our wedding planner?” Adam asked with a small smile on his face.

“Of course I am,” Jacob said like it was obvious. “Now come on Papa. I want to find Elle a cute pair of red sandals.”

“Sensible shoes,” Kris called out as Jacob skipped to the car.

“I'll try and keep him under control,” Adam said with a smirk before going to join Jacob in the car.

 

…..........................

 

Kris lay back on the sofa with Elle on his chest as the little girl made little sounds. “I know you're finding it hard to communicate sweetie,” Kris whispered as he gently rubbed Elle's back. “You're words will come soon enough, and until then you can let your daddy talk for you.” The front door opened causing Elle to lift her head from Kris's chest. “That will be your...”

“Hello,” came a familiar voice.

“What the hell...”

“Uncle Brad,” Sophia giggled as she ran out of her room.

“He's like a stalker,” Kris sighed standing up from the sofa. “Hello Cheeks. What are you doing here?”

“You think you can just announce the release of a sequel to your wedding, and not have me come?” Brad stood at the cottage door with his bags in his hands.

“How do you...” Kris trailed off to look down at his oldest daughter. “Can't you keep a secret?”

“Not really,” Sophia shrugged.

Cheeks looked over his shoulder as Adam's car pulled into the driveway. “It's the blushing bride,” Brad mocked as Adam walked towards him.

“Sophia tattle taled I take it,” Adam remarked as he gave his friend a hug.

“Hey,” Sophia complained causing everyone to turn and look at her. “Okay I tattled, but you don't have to say it.”

“She did the right thing,” Brad said patting his niece's head. “No one needs to worry now. Uncle Brad is here like a fairy godmother to help organize everything.”

“Organize?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“To organize the wedding of course.”

Adam gave his husband a frightened look before looking down at his oldest son. “I don't think so,” Jacob said sharply. “I'm going to be their fairy godmother.”

“So funny,” Sophia giggled to herself.

“He's so cute,” Brad smiled warmly at Adam before looking back down at his nephew. “Honey this is a grown up job, but you can help me with some things.” Brad patted Jacob's head causing the nine-year-old to flinch away.

“First, don't touch my hair,” Jacob warned with a pointed finger, “and second, I'm in charge.”

Kris and Adam took a step back away from the pair. “I don't know what one I'm more afraid for.” Adam whispered into his husband's ear.

“Listen honey,” Brad bent down to face his nephew, “you're just a little boy...”

“A little boy who's going to organize this wedding,” Jacob said dryly.

“He's so cute,” Brad whispered looking over his shoulder at Adam and Kris.

“Listen old man,” Jacob said causing Sophia to take a step back until she was pressed against Kris's side.

“Someone's getting their butt kicked.”

“Old man?” Brad asked with his hands on his hips.”

“Can't you guys maybe share the organizing?” Kris jumped in hoping to end the fight that was about to start.

“Yeah like partners,” Adam added.

“Or you could audition for the wedding planner, and we could pick a winner,” Sophia suggested causing Kris and Adam to give her a dirty look. “Or not.”

“Oh it's on,” Brad announced.

“This isn't a good idea,” Adam said.

“Yeah let's just keep it to partners.”

“Wedding invitations,” Brad announced completely ignoring Adam and Kris's pleas. “The one to design the best wedding invitation gets to be the wedding planner.”

“And the loser gets to be my little bitch,” Jacob smirked.

“Jacob,” Kris scolded as Adam tried to hide his laugh, “that's not nice.”

“Bring it,” Brad said snapping his fingers in Jacob's face.

“Just be ready to take my orders,” Jacob said before marching towards his room.

“This is your fault,” Kris said to Sophia.

“What did I do?” Sophia asked as Kris walked away.

“I don't know,” Adam answered, “but we're blaming you anyway.”

 

End Of Flash Forward


	41. Chapter 41

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 41

 

Flash Forward 2023 summer

 

“Should I be scared?” Kris quizzed as he sat by Adam's side on the sofa.

“I think we all should.”

“You know I'm going to vote for Jacob, right?” Kris said in a whisper.

“Of course,” Adam nodded. “I mean he is your son.”

“Our son,” Kris corrected. “Don't you be a wimp and vote for Cheeks.”

“I will be voting for the one who makes the best wedding invitation,” Adam said evenly.

“You big wimp...” Kris trailed off as Jacob and Brad appeared at the living room door.

“Okay so the rules are simple,” Jacob said as he sat himself down on the coffee table. “All you have to do is pick the best one...”

“And by the best he means me,” Brad said smugly.

“Just show them your design,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“He's a bitchy little thing when competition is involved,” Brad remarked pointing towards his nephew.

“Let's just get this over with,” Kris grumbled.

 

….....................

 

“I demand a recount,” Brad yelled as he followed Adam and Kris into the kitchen.

“One,” Kris said pointing to himself.

“Two,” Adam added holding up his hand.

“This isn't fair,” Brad pouted.

“You can help me Uncle Brad,” Jacob smiled sweetly from the kitchen table.

“Now he's being nice,” Brad pointed out. “Ten minutes ago he was demanding I be his little bitch, and now he's being sweet to me.”

“There is room enough in his wedding for two wedding planners.”

“This isn't exactly a wedding,” Adam said. “I mean I think we might be getting a little too carried away.”

“Okay who are you?” Kris quizzed.

“I just think we shouldn't go overboard,” Adam shrugged.

“It's finally happened,” Brad remarked. “This town has finally made you boring. I mean you fought hard, but after eleven years it has finally turned you into... well him,” Brad said looking at Kris.

“I just think we've got more important things to worry about at the moment,” Adam said looking at his husband. “Like Elle.”

Kris nodded his head mutely. “Elle will come first.”

“How about we have the wedding when Elle can walk?” Adam asked.

“That works perfect for me,” Jacob said writing on the notepad in front of him. “Elle can be the flower girl.”

“Okay this is really starting to sound like a wedding,” Adam shot Kris a look.

“Yeah I was just thinking of a blessing in the backyard,” Kris added. “Maybe a picnic afterwords.”

Jacob gave his uncle Brad a look causing Brad to nod his head. “Okay what was that?” Adam asked. “What was that look you shared?”

“Nothing,” Jacob and Brad said at the same time.

“That was something,” Adam half yelled as Jacob and Brad stood to leave the kitchen. “Answer me,” he called out only to be ignored.

 

End Of Flash Forward Summer 2023

 

Flash Forward September 2023

 

Adam's head shot off of the pillow as his cell began to ring from the bedside table. “What the hell?”

“It's the baby,” Sophia announced as she burst through the bedroom door. “Uncle Neil texted me an hour ago to say the baby was coming.” Sophia bounced onto the bottom of the bed as Adam reached for the phone.

“Hello?” Adam grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Sophia asked excitedly.

“It's your Daddy,” Adam whispered causing Sophia to pout. “He's at the hospital.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Sophia repeated bouncing on the bed again.

“She hasn't had it yet,” Adam repeated what Kris was saying to him on the phone. “Is Allison okay?”

“Excited,” Kris said smiling into his cell. “I think she's bought the whole gift shop.”

“I wish I were there,” Adam grumbled as he lay back against the pillow.

“We could be,” Sophia whispered as she lay her head down on Adam's chest. “We could be in New York before morning.”

“Don't listen to her,” Kris smirked. “She just doesn't want to go to school.”

“Just send me a picture as soon as the baby is born,” Sophia shouted into Adam's cell.

“Just go to sleep,” Kris shouted back.

“Tell Neil and Allison I'm thinking of them,” Adam said quietly into the phone. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kris whispered back before hanging up.

“Come on Papa,” Sophia whined. “Let's wake everyone up, and go to New York.”

“Or we could turn off the light, and go back to sleep,” Adam suggested earning a groan from his oldest child. “You've got school tomorrow.”

“This is your first niece or nephew being born,” Sophia pointed out. “I don't understand why you're not there.”

“Because your Aunt Allison's family are all there, and all of the Lamberts are there. They don't need anyone else there,” Adam explained as he rolled onto his side.

“I bet you Daddy planned his little meeting in New York just so he could see the baby before I did.” Sophia threw herself down on Kris's side of the bed.

“I don't get why you're so excited about this new baby,” Adam remarked. “You weren't this excited when Elle was born.”

“Maybe because I don't have to share a room with this new baby.”

“Let's just stop complaining and try to get a little sleep before your daddy calls back.” Adam wrapped his arm around his daughter giving her a soft kiss on the head.

“I'm not sleeping on the bed with you,” Sophia said. “I'm almost thirteen.”

“And?”

“And I'm too old to be sleeping in my daddy's bed.”

“I'm forty-one and I sleep in his bed,” Adam mumbled as he pulled Sophia close to him. “Just close your eyes.”

“Fine,” Sophia pouted. “But you better not tell anyone.”

“Promise,” Adam said as he crossed his finger over his chest.

“And I'm not snuggling with you.”

Adam opened one of his eyes to watch Sophia rest her head on his chest. “So what's this?”

“I don't know, but I know it's not snuggling.”

“Okay,” Adam said laughing lightly. “Night baby.”

“And I'm not a baby,” Sophia grumbled causing Adam to laugh harder.

 

…..............................

 

“Why are you teasing us?” Sophia pouted as she sat on the sofa between her two brothers.

“Yeah,” Sebastian sighed. “Can't you just tell us what the baby is.”

Adam knelt down at the TV trying his best to plug his ipod into it. “I want you to see it.”

“And how are we going to guess what the baby is just by it's picture?” Jacob quizzed. “I mean don't they all look the same?”

“Okay, okay,” Adam sighed. “I will tell you that your new little cousin is called Nicholas Adam Lambert.”

“If it's a girl then Uncle Neil is being extra cruel,” Sophia muttered to herself.

“It's a boy?” Sebastian asked excitedly.

“It's a boy,” Adam answered as he turned on his ipod. “And here he is.”All three kids turned their heads to the side as a picture of Nicholas appeared on the screen. “What do you think?” Adam asked causing them all to look up at him.

“It's Negative Nicholas,” Sophia answered causing Jacob and Sebastian to giggle.

“Don't be mean,” Adam said. “I think he's cute.”

“He looks just like Uncle Neil does,” Jacob pointed out.

“He looks really grumpy,” Sebastian laughed.

“He's only a few hours old,” Adam said. “He's allowed to be grumpy.” Adam sat himself down on the floor beside Elle as the little girl looked up at the screen.

“Ba,” Elle said pointing her little finger at the screen.

“Did she...” Sophia sat up from the sofa. “She just talked.”

“She said baby,” Sebastian said excitedly as he moved to the floor beside his papa. “Get her to say it again,”

“I don't think it works that way buddy,” Adam said turning his head away from his children.

Everyone held their breath as Elle pointed her little finger to the screen again. “Ba.”

“Yes,” Sebastian jumped up from the floor. “I've got like the best little sister ever.”

“Look why don't you three go and start making Uncle Neil and Aunt Allison a nice card or something.” Adam kept his eyes on his little girl as his oldest three began to move.

“You did so good,” Sebastian gushed giving his little sister a kiss.

“Later we're going to learn all the words to the Wizard of Oz soundtrack,” Jacob said bending down to kiss the top of Elle's head.

“And afterwords I'll help you forget them,” Sophia said quietly.

Adam waited for all three of them to leave the living room before he turned back to Elle and choked out a sob. “You did so good baby,” Adam sobbed scooping Elle up in his arms. “Look at you learning to talk. Do you have any other words for your papa?” Adam looked at Elle waiting to hear something but all she did was snuggle her head into his chest causing him to laugh. “That's okay, you take your time.”Adam wiped a tear from his eye as he cuddled Elle closer to him. “Just wait until your daddy hears about this.”

“Ba,” Elle said causing Adam to let out another loud sob.

 

….................................

 

“Are you sure?” Kris sat on the edge of the bed watching his youngest child closely.

“I'm telling you it was baby,” Adam sat by his side. “She said baby and pointed to Nicholas.”

“Maybe it was wind,” Kris suggested.

“Go ask the kids,” Adam said sharply.

“Okay I believe you.” Kris held his hands up.

“I can't believe we've waited almost three years to hear her talk,” Adam remarked. “By two-and-a-half Sophia was running around ordering us to do things.”

“Waiting just makes Elle's achievements all that more sweet.” Kris reached out to rub Elle's cheek softly. “Maybe this is the start of things getting better.”

“I hope so,” Adam let out a soft sigh as he stretched out on the bed beside his daughter. “I just want this all to be over for her.” Adam covered his eyes with his hand as he felt the tears coming. “I hate that we can't take this struggle away from her.”

“Hey come on,” Kris sighed as he climbed onto the bed beside his husband. “This is a good day. Neil and Allison just became parents, and our little girl just said her first word. You shouldn't be crying, baby.”

“It's just hard,” Adam confessed, “being here every day with her, and watching her struggle just to do the simplest of things.”

“It's not just Elle though,” Kris remarked. “You've not been feeling yourself for a while now.”

“I don't know what the hell is wrong with me.”

Kris reached up wiping a tear from his husband's cheek. “I think maybe you're missing music a little too much.”

“But I love being here with the kids.” Adam shifted on the bed to look at Elle. “You did it for ten years, and didn't complain once.”

“I also wrote almost everyday,” Kris said. “I was still making music, but you've just stopped it completely. I really think you should start writing again.”

“I can't,” Adam said shaking his head. “I've got Elle with me everyday, and I just don't have the time.”

“My mama's been saying for a while how she would like to look after Elle while the other kids are in school.”

Adam shook his head no. “We made a deal when Sophia was born that would we be the parents. It wouldn't be fair to just dump Elle with your mama.”

“My parents are retiring this year,” Kris pointed out. “I think having their granddaughter around would be the perfect way to pass their time.” Kris reached out to rub Adam's hair. “It wouldn't be everyday, but I think maybe a few days a week would let you start working on an album. You could record it in the studio.”

“And you would let me use your studio?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“We could let my parents have the kids for the night, and I have show you how to use it all,” Kris said making Adam smile.

“Even your Hey Jude piano?”

“Well considering I've been trying to teach you piano since 2009 I don't think you using it would be a problem.”

“I don't want the kids thinking I'm abandoning them for work.”

“You'll be there to take them to school every morning, and you'll be there to pick them up after,” Kris remarked.

“And you think this will work?”

“I think you need music,” Kris answered. “I can't begin to understand what you've been going through this past year, but I know music will help heal whatever it is.”

“Neil said I'm in the middle of a midlife crisis,” Adam chuckled softly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Don't get angry, but I think he's right,” Kris said as he rubbed Adam's shoulder gently. “I've been trying for months to come up with ways to make you feel better. Picnics in the backyard, doing the dinner dishes, anything that will make you smile, but then I realized something.”

“What?” Adam asked softly.

“No matter what I do to make you happy...”

“Kris that's...”

“Let me finish,” Kris interrupted. “I know you're happy with our marriage, and our kids, but I also know there is a void in you that only music can fill. I don't know why I didn't realize it before, but you really need music.”

“So you think this thing I'm going through is because I'm not making music?”

“I think that is exactly the problem,” Kris answered. “So are you going to let my mama take care of Elle for a few days a week?”

“Maybe.”

“You know how much Jacob will love it,” Kris remarked as he poked Adam's side. “Come on baby.”

Adam tried to hide his smile as he looked down the bed at Elle. “I have been thinking of a new photo shoot. It involves the kids and an enchanting forest.”

“Nice,” Kris laughed. “Jacob will really love this comeback.”

 

End Of Flashback

Negative Nicholas  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000t00x/)


	42. Chapter 42

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 42

 

Flash Forward 2023

 

Adam felt his heart beating strong in his chest as he sat beside Kris waiting for the doctor to call Elle's name. “I hate this place,” Adam complained.

“I think you've told me that before.” Kris sat with Elle on his knee as the little girl watched her papa closely.

“Look at her. She's too young to be going through all of this.” Adam reached his hand out for Elle to take. “I think if Dr. Carter says she has to have the surgery we should just refuse. I mean she's been doing great without it.”

“If Dr. Carter says she needs the surgery then we're going to sign the papers, and let them do it,” Kris said giving his husband a look.

“I just don't want them to take away one of her ribs,” Adam pouted. “What if she needs one?”

“I can't believe I'm still having this conversation with you,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his face. “It's the 'why can't we have sex in the backyard' all over again.”

“And I really don't understand that one,” Adam remarked. “I mean we don't have any neighbors. We could totally have sex and not even disturb the birds.”

Kris gave his husband an odd look before shaking his head. “We are not having sex in our backyard.”

“So can Elle not have to go through surgery?”

“No.”

“So you're not going to do anything I want?” Adam pouted.

Kris turned to look at his husband. “Baby I know you're scared, but you know Elle has to go through with this. You know it will make things better for her.”

“I know,” Adam sighed looking down at his little girl. “I just wish I could go through it for her.”

“Elle Lambert-Allen?” Dr. Carter stood at the door smiling at them.

“I hate this,” Adam pouted as he stood to follow the doctor.

 

…....................................

 

“Next week?” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“I told you both that would be sooner rather than later,” Dr. Carter said. “She's almost three. I think now would be the perfect time.”

“And what happens if we refuse?” Adam asked only to be elbowed in the ribs by Kris. “It was only a question,” Adam hissed as he rubbed his sore ribs.

“It is within your rights to say no,” Dr. Carter said, “but you both know it needs to be done. I would rather it was done now.”

Kris looked at Adam before turning back to Dr. Carter. “Next week will be fine.”

“Excellent,” Dr. Carter took some notes. “I will get everything ready, and I will see you at the hospital next Tuesday.”

“And we'll be able to stay with her before, and after the surgery?” Kris quizzed as he tightened his hold on Elle.

“This is a pretty strict hospital,” Dr. Carter said, “but because of Elle's age they will allow one parent to stay.”

“I guess we'll just take turns,” Kris said looking towards his husband.

“Actually I don't think that will be possible.” Dr. Carter put down her pen to look at Adam. “This hospital will only allow parents to stay with their kids.”

“But I am her parent.” Adam looked unsure at Kris.

“Biological parents,” Dr. Carter said gently. “It says here that only Kris's name is on the birth certificate.”

“But I'm her papa,” Adam said shakily.

“Have you officially adopted Elle?” Dr. Carter asked looking down at her notes.

“No,” Kris answered quietly as he slipped his hand into Adam's “We've always talked about it...”

“But never really done anything about it,” Adam interrupted. “Isn't there anything you can do?”

“This is a private hospital with their own rules,” Dr. Carter explained. “You will be able to see her at visiting times though.” Dr. Carter smiled softly. “I know this doesn't seem fair...”

“I understand,” Adam said quietly as he looked down at his daughter.

 

…...........................

 

Adam stood in the backyard watching as Jacob pushed Elle around in her toy car. “I want to adopt Elle.”

Kris stood beside his husband nodding his head. “And I want to adopt Jacob.”

“If you think about it I have no rights to any of the kids apart from Jacob,” Adam pointed out. “You're the one that officially adopted Sophia and Sebastian, and Elle is yours...”

“She's yours too,” Kris interrupted. “They're all yours.”

“But not officially. Not if we break up...”

“Break up?” Kris asked loudly causing Jacob and Elle to look up at them. “And who says we're breaking up?” Kris asked quietly.

“ I just mean if god forbid we get divorced one day then you would have the rights to three of them, and I would only have Jacob.” Adam looked across the backyard to his oldest son sighing heavily. “I don't think I could cope with breaking them up.”

“You know I would never deny the kids their papa. It doesn't matter who's name is on their birth certificate. The only important thing to remember is that I'm Daddy, and you're Papa. Nothing else matters.” Kurt turned hearing the cottage door open. “That will be my mama.”

“I didn't know she was coming over,” Adam remarked.

“And suddenly I need an invitation?” Kim asked as she came to the back door.

“You know you're always welcome here Mama.” Kris came up to kiss his mama's cheek.

“Yeah when I'm not here,” Adam added with a smirk.

“I'll ignore that little bitchy remark,” Kim said. “I come with good news.”

“You are moving to Florida?” Adam smirked.

“Well I'm just not going to talk to you anymore.” Kim turned her attention to Kris. “Your dad and I are taking the kids for tonight so pack them a bag.”

“Tonight?” Adam asked surprised.

“Well Kris did tell me you were planning on recording some new material,” Kim said. “I figured you two can start tonight, and I can spend some time with my four favorite people.”

“That's very sweet of you but...”

“It is very sweet of me,” Kim interrupted. “That's why I will be specially thanked in the album sleeve, and if you tour I will be very happy if it's named after me.”

“I don't think crazy old woman tour is very catchy,” Adam said with a smirk.

“I don't know,” Kim mused. “I would think that title describes you perfectly.”

 

…..............................

 

Adam threw his pen down as he folded his arms across his chest. “This is useless.”

“We've only been doing it for an hour,” Kris said looking up from his own note pad. “Song writing takes time.”

“It never used to,” Adam complained. “I used to be able to write a song, figure out my outfit, and makeup all before I was ready to go on stage.”

“Yes when you were on tour,” Kris pointed out. “When you were surrounded by colorful people you could be inspired by.”

“True,” Adam agreed. “I did get a lot of my wacky lyrics from watching my crew party.”

“Maybe you should think about taking a trip out to LA,” Kris suggested. “Soak up some inspiration.”

“And leave you and the kids here?” Adam frowned.

“It would only be for a couple of days,” Kris pointed out. “The kids, and I could come out a few days later.” Adam still sat frowning causing Kris to roll his eyes. “Let's just wait to see how Elle is and then decide.”

“Maybe we could stay in LA while Elle recovers.”

“She can recover, and you can get your groove back old man,” Kris joked teasingly.

“You'll never get your groove on with me again if you keep making jokes like that.”

“Sorry,” Kris said looking sheepishly down at his note pad.

 

…................................................

 

Kris woke to find Adam not in the bed beside him. “Adam?” Kris whispered loudly as he sat up looking around the dark room. Kris tip toed along the hallway in only his boxers as he heard Adam's voice coming from the den.

“And you're going to have your daddy there with you so there is nothing to worry about.” Kris peeked his head around the den door to find Adam curled up on the Lazy Boy chair with Elle on his knee. “I'm going to pack one of my t-shirts in your bag so you can snuggle with it at night. I'm going to be keeping one of your little vests with me too,” Adam whispered. “You're going to be just fine with your daddy. He's going to take good care of you, and when you get out of hospital we're all going to LA to stay and have lots of fun.” Adam stopped talking to pull Elle closer to his chest. “It's going to be okay baby girl.”

Kris took that moment to step into the den. “You're up early,” he commented as he sat on the edge of Adam's chair.

“Hey baby,” Adam whispered as he rested his head against Kris's side. “I couldn't sleep.”

“Well I can't sleep either when you're not in the bed.” Kris looked down to find Elle sound asleep on Adam's knee. “Why don't you put her back into her bed, and come and join me in ours.”Adam shook his head lightly as he held Elle just a little tighter to his chest. “Or you could bring her into our bed, and maybe we can get a few more hours sleep before we have to take her to the hospital.”

“I like that idea better,” Adam admitted as he stood up from the chair.

 

…..................................

 

Kris stayed quiet for a long time as he lay on his side of the bed and watched Adam snuggle close with Elle. “You okay?” he whispered finally when the silence got too much for him.

“I'm just going to hold onto her as long as I can before I have to give her over to the doctor later.”

Kris slid over to the middle of the bed until his head was resting on Adam's shoulder. “Can I hold you for as long as possible.” Adam nodded his head mutely as Kris wrapped his arm around the top of Adam's chest.

“Nothing bad is going to happen is it?” Adam asked in a soft whisper.

“Nothing bad will happen,” Kris said as he pressed his lips against Elle's head.

“You're going to take care of my baby?”

“I'm going to take care of all of you,” Kris whispered as he moved his hand up to stroke Adam's cheek.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Kris whispered before snuggling into Adam more.

 

End Of Flash Forward.


	43. Chapter 43

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 43

 

Flash Forward 2023

 

Adam sat beside Kris in the hospital waiting room clutching his hand. “How long now?” Adam asked breaking the silence.

“Twenty-three minutes,” Kris said without looking down at his watch.

“And they said the surgery would take fifty minutes?” Adam asked quietly.

“It shouldn't take more than an hour.” Kris pressed himself against Adam's side. “I told my mama we would call her as soon as the doctor talked to us.” Adam nodded his head mutely. “The radio interview I did yesterday was a weird one,” Kris commented.

“Was it?” Adam asked in a daze as he looked towards the waiting room door.

“They asked if I thought any of the kids were going to go into showbiz like us.”

Adam let out a soft chuckle. “What did you say?”

“I told them I didn't think our little cottage was big enough for all those diva strops.”

“And that's just Jacob,” Adam remarked.

“They also asked if we were planning on having any more kids,” Kris added giving Adam a side glance.

“Don't give me that look,” Adam said dryly.

“So you're saying you wouldn't want another baby?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam's shoulder. “A new little baby.”

Adam tried to hide his smile as he shook his head. “Not a chance in hell.”

“What happened to wanting eight kids?” Kris quizzed.

Adam let out a dramatic sigh as he rested his chin on Kris's head. “Sophia, Jacob, Sebastian, and Elle happened,” Adam listed holding up four fingers.

“Yeah that is a lot,” Kris said with a soft laugh. “Maybe we should stop now.”

“If we don't we're going to have to build another cottage next to ours,” Adam remarked.

“Still, it's nice having a tiny little baby to hold.”

“I'll give you one of Elle's dolls when we get home,” Adam said sarcastically.

“You know we've had a kid every three years,” Kris said ignoring Adam's teasing. “Elle's almost three now.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “We don't need another baby. We need to focus on the ones we have.”

“True,” Kris sighed. “Sophia will be going to high school in a few years.”

“And Jacob seems to be turning into me,” Adam pointed out.

“Yeah he's going to be a handful when he hits thirteen.”

“Hey,” Adam said nudging Kris's side. “I was an angel when I was younger.”

“That's not how your dad tells it.”

Adam opened his mouth to give a smart ass comment back when the waiting room door opened.

 

…................................

 

Following Kris Adam tip toed into the dark hospital room to see Elle sound asleep in the hospital bed. “Why isn't she awake?” he asked in a frantic tone.

“She's just resting,” a small nurse said with a smile. “Give her an hour and she'll be up demanding your attention.”

Adam stayed silent until the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her. “Does she look okay?”

Kris was over by the bed running his hand gently over Elle's bandaged chest. “The doctor said it went smoothly.”

“Yes, but does she look good. I mean, does she look pale?”

“She looks like herself,” Kris answered as he sat down on the chair next to Elle's bed.

Adam sat on the other side not taking his eyes off his little girl. “We should talk to her.”

“She's asleep.”

“When you were sick I spoke to you,” Adam remarked. “The doctors said you would hear me.”

“I was in a coma, but Elle's just asleep.”Adam looked across the bed at his husband with a distant look on his face. “What?” Kris asked.

“Did you hear me when I spoke to you?”

“I don't remember,” Kris admitted honestly.

“That's probably for the best,” Adam said with a soft laugh. “I yelled at you a lot.”

“You yelled at me when I was in a coma?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you know how I hate to be ignored,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

 

Flashback 2010

 

“So you're going to lie there all day. I mean come on, it’s time you opened those eyes.” Earlier the nurse had told Adam that talking normally to Kris could help him wake up faster. He had felt stupid at first, but as he watched his father-in-law go on and go for over an hour about how beautiful his new granddaughter was, Adam had given in and joined in on the pointless chatter. “Hey, remember that time in New York when we had the weekend off. You insisted we go and see the city, and I insisted you get naked and stay in bed with me. I think you slept for a full twenty-four hours after that little roll about in the bed.” Adam looked around the dark room making sure they were alone before leaning over and pressing his mouth to Kris’s ear: “You looked so hot laying there all sweaty after I was done with you.” Adam gripped Kris’s hand tightly in his own. “If you don’t start responding to me soon I’ll have to start talking dirty to you. All those nurses will hear. Are you going to respond to me baby?” Adam pulled back to look at his husband's face. Letting out a tired sigh when he saw no change at all he threw himself back against the hard plastic chair. “You’re not being fair you know. This was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, and you go and fuck it up by crashing your car.” Adam felt a lone tear slowly roll down his cheek. “You’ve really fucking done it now. When you wake up I’m so going to yell at you.” The tears began falling freely now as Adam tried to wipe them away. “You better hurry the fuck up and get out of this bed, because I’m not going to be spending to much time here. We’ve got a kid to look after now so if you’re not willing to open your eyes then fuck you. I’ll do it on my own. You going to open your eyes?” Adam gave up trying to wipe the tears away instead letting them fall freely onto his and Kris’s clasped hands. “Open your eyes,” he yelled through gritted teeth. “Open your eyes. Kristopher open your eyes right now or I’m walking out. Open...just open your eyes now. Kris, please. Please baby, just open them for me. Open your eyes baby.” He was now sobbing weakly, his head resting on Kris’s arm as he finally let himself fall apart.

 

…..................................

 

Adam made his way towards Kris’s hospital room with the small pink bundle huddled closely to his chest. He had ignored his mother’s plea, and was finally taking Sophia to meet her Daddy. Three horrible days had passed since her birth, and Kris still had not woken or shown any signs of improving, and while the doctors around them saw no reason to worry Adam had been losing hope fast. Now with Sophia being allowed home he had finally brought her to Kris. He hadn’t wanted it to happen this way. He'd Kris awake, so he could see his eyes light up at the first sight of their daughter, just like his own had three days earlier. 

Kris lay motionless in bed like he had every other time Adam had entered the room. Leila sat in her usual seat at the side of his bed, her hand holding Kris’s gently while she read from her favourite book of the moment. 

“You know I don’t agree with this Adam,” Leila said keeping her eyes focused on the book in front of her. “Kris wouldn’t either. He wouldn’t want her seeing him like this. You’ve been very sneaky doing it while everyone else is away.” Adam ignored his mothers rant and took the seat on the other side of Kris’s bed. 

“Hey baby, look what I brought.” He could hear his mothers disapproving sigh. “Apparently you wouldn’t agree to this, but then when have I ever done as I was told,” Adam tried his best to keep his voice light and calm like the doctors had told him to, but every time his idle chit chat was met with silence all he wanted to do was break down and cry. “Well, here she is. Sophia Lambert –Allen. Beautiful isn’t she baby? Sophia this is your Daddy.” 

“Adam.”

“Mom please,” Adam looked up into his mothers eyes. “Please.”

Leila could only nod as she stood and made her way towards the door. “I’ll go see if Neil’s ready to take you home.” Adam waited until his mother was out the door before looking back down at his husband. “I love her baby I do, but I swear that woman was sent here to drive me crazy. Anyway,” Adam stood leaning over Kris’s still body with Sophia held close to him. “Sorry I haven’t brought her by sooner, but I wanted you awake for this. She’s going home today,” Adam explained as he placed Sophia onto Kris’s bare chest. Sophia wiggled around a little until she was comfortable enough. Adam placed both of Kris’s hands over the baby’s tiny body while his own hands rested on top of Kris’s. “Now that’s better.” Adam swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he watched his baby’s eyes shut. “See, all she wanted was her Daddy.” Adam sat back down on the chair leaning his body over the bed to rest his chin on Kris’s shoulder. “You should really see her baby she’s gorgeous. I didn’t think she could be this beautiful, this perfect,” Adam sighed tiredly. “They’re making me go home, your Mama and the others. They think I need to go home. I told them I was fine, but will they listen? But then if Sophia has to go I really should make sure she has everything. I’ll be back tonight once she’s asleep. I’ll be back I promise.” 

“Adam?” Adam jumped at the sound of his name being called. “Adam, Neil’s ready.” Adam looked up to see his father standing at the door smiling at him. It was the same fake smile the other man had been wearing for days now. Every time Adam looked at him he was wearing it. 

“Just one minute Dad.” Adam could now feel his stomach sinking. He had been dreading this for hours,but he knew he had to leave he just wanted Kris to be awake for it. He didn’t want to get outside the hospital, and have Kris open his eyes. Adam needed to be the first person Kris saw, he wanted the younger man to know that he was there no matter what. “You’re going to have to let me take this one home now baby.” He squeezed both Kris’s hands with his own. “I don’t want to, but I don’t think they would let us keep her here.” Picking up the sleeping baby off his husband’s chest, Adam felt a rush of guilt running through his body. When Sophia’s body began to wiggle against his own, and her cries began to fill the room he felt his own tears forming. “I don’t want to take her away from you, but I have to. You’re not waking up. If you would just open your damn eyes we could all go home together, and I wouldn’t have to sit in this horrible room one more minute.” As Sophia’s cries grew louder Adam’s grew stronger. “Can you hear that Kris? That’s your baby crying. She’s crying, and you’re just laying there doing nothing about it. Why won’t you do anything about it?” Adam felt a pair of hands gripping his shoulders tightly as his body shook with sobs. 

“Ssh Adam ssh. You’re scaring her.” More guilt rushed through him as Neil took the screaming baby from his arms. 

“I... I can’t do this Neil. I can’t leave him.” Adam looked over at Kris’s still body and began sobbing again. “Why is he just laying there? Why isn’t he waking up? Does he not care or something? That, what it is? He just doesn’t give a damn about me?” 

“Adam please don’t do this to yourself.” Neil’s hands were now free of Sophia and he placed both his hands back on Adam’s shoulders. He stood behind him with his chin resting on his older brother’s shoulder. “You think he wants to hear you like this? Look at him. He’s sick Adam. He needs rest, and you screaming at him won’t make him wake up any quicker. When he does wake up, you think seeing you like this is going to help him get better?” Neil turned Adam to face him. “Now the car's ready, and Dad is putting Sophia in her seat. I’m going to let you say sorry to your husband for shouting, and then I want you out front in five. Okay?” Neil leaned in to kiss Adam’s forehead before pulling back. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” Adam turned back to Kris feeling guilty once again. “Did you just hear my baby brother actually making sense?” Adam laughed. “You know the world has gone crazy when he’s the one making sense,” Adam sighed running his hand through his hair. “But, I guess he’s right. I shouldn’t be shouting at you. I should wait until you’re awake to do it.” Another laugh escaped Adam’s mouth. “Then I’m so kicking your ass, and you know I can.” Adam let the silence fill the room as he closed his eyes. His head had been throbbing for days now, and nothing he did could take it away. The only thing that had ever worked had been Kris’s head massages. It had always beaten any kind of pain killer in Adam’s eyes. “I guess it’s time then. I should get Sophia home. Maybe shower, I don’t think I’ve done that in a few days. I know I’ve been in these clothes since I came.” Adam looked down at himself with disgust. “You wouldn’t want me if you saw me now. I really should clean myself up, because there aresome cute doctors running around. I wouldn’t want any of them catching your eye.” Adam let out another soft laugh. “Can you tell I’m rambling? I don’t want to leave you, so I’m talking complete crap. Hey you remember our second date?” Adam rested his head on Kris’s chest as he looked up at his face. “You were wearing one of the many plaid shirts you own, and I was looking pretty good in my leather jeans. After our date was over we sat in your car for over an hour just trying to say goodbye. I was so desperate not to leave you that I think I actually talked about the weather. Then, you just looked at me and said I won’t think you’re some sort of slut if you ask me to stay. So I said stay and you haven’t left yet.” Adam brushed his dry lips over Kris’s chest as he made his way up. “Stay. There I’m saying it again Stay Kris.”

End Of Flashback 

“I'm sorry,” Kris whispered as he reached across the bed to take Adam's hand. “I'm so sorry I put you through that.”

“I just hate hospital rooms,” Adam sighed. 

Kris nodded his head as he looked back down at his daughter. “She's awake.” 

Adam followed Kris's gaze to see Elle looking up at him smiling. “Hey baby girl.” 

“Pa,” Elle smiled groggily.

“Hi,” Adam mouthed as he choked back a sob. “It's okay now,” Adam promised as he leaned over the bed to kiss Elle's head. “It's going to be okay now.”

“It is,” Kris smiled as he reached up to take hold of Adam's hand. 

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025 


	44. Chapter 44

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 Chapter 44

 

Flash Forward 2023 

 

Adam looked around the busy nightclub with slight confusion on his face. “What the hell happened to this place?” he yelled over the loud music. 

“What's wrong with it?” Brad yelled back as he took another sip of his drink.

“Well when did they start letting kids in?” Adam pointed across the dance floor where two kids danced close together.

“It's still an over twenty-one club,” Brad shrugged. 

“There is no way in hell those two over there are over the age of twenty-one,” Adam scoffed. “I mean Sophia looks older than they do, and why the hell is the music so loud?” Brad gave his best friend a look. “Don't look at me like that.”

“I just don't understand what's going on here.” Brad took another sip of his drink. “I mean you arrive on my door step with a permission slip from your husband saying you're allowed to have fun for a few days.”

“Kris just thought I should come to LA for a little break,” Adam explained.

“To relive your early twenties?” 

“To get some inspiration for my new album.” 

Brad looked around the busy club, “And are you inspired yet?” Adam shook his head no. “So, you've dragged me out of my nice warm house to come hang out with a bunch of kids in a nightclub for nothing?” 

“So you do think they are a bunch of kids,” Adam smiled smugly.

“To a guy hitting forty?” Brad asked. “Yes, they are a bunch of kids. We are in a club with a bunch of kids who we could be fathers to.” Brad took another sip of his drink as he looked out into the crowd. “Should I be offended that none of them have hit on me yet?” 

“I need a drink,” Adam grumbled as he stood from the table.

 

…..................................

 

“This is so sad,” Brad grumbled as he buried his face in his hands. 

“It's pathetic,” Adam added.

“Why are we so pathetic?” 

“I don't know, but could you maybe have your little midlife crisis somewhere that isn't my bed?” 

Adam looked across the bed at Brad's daughter Bo. “Sorry.” 

“And maybe you could tell me why you're in my bed at eleven at night?” 

“Your bed is shiny and pink,” Adam shrugged shyly. “We like shiny and pink.”

“Yeah that's what my dad always says when I wake up with him in bed beside me,” Bo grumbled as she rolled onto her side. 

“You're lucky,” Adam mused looking at his best friend. “Sophia never lets me sleep in the bed beside her.”

“She won't let me sing more than two songs per night,” Brad grumbled.

“She lets you sing songs?” Adam asked annoyed. “Sophia banned me from singing at home when she was nine.”

“Well, Bo pre-approves my songs.”

“You're both drunk,” Bo accused as she rolled onto her back to look at her dad and uncle. “And Sophia didn't ban you she just asked you not to.”

“She banned me,” Adam pouted. “I started singing Madonna one day, and she freaked.”

“Because you were singing Madonna at her ninth birthday party,” Bo pointed out. “Plus, it didn't help that Jacob was dressed as Madonna.”

“It was a fancy dress party.”

“Yeah, for you and Jacob,” Bo remarked.

“Well she still didn't need to ban me,” Adam grumbled as he lay his head down on Brad's shoulder. “I used to love singing her songs.”

“She loved it too,” Bo remarked. “She loved it when you sang Man in the Mirror to her.”

Adam lifted his head from his sleeping friend's shoulder to look at his niece. “And how do you know that?” 

“She told me,” Bo shrugged. “Now goodnight, Uncle Adam.”

“Night,” Adam said quietly as he lay his head down on Brad's shoulder again.

“I meant goodnight, and go somewhere else,” Bo said lifting her head from her pillow. 

“But he's staying here,” Adam said pointing at Brad.

“He's my dad,” Bo shrugged. “Having my uncle in the bed too is just weird.”

“Well, where will I sleep?” 

“I'm guessing my daddy has a space in his bed you can go.”

“You want me to go sleep in a bed with my best friend's husband?” Adam asked with a frown. “Isn't that a little weird?” 

“Not as weird as sharing a bed with his daughter,” Bo remarked.

“Point taken,” Adam said standing from the bed. 

 

…..............................

 

Adam lay in the bed beside Cassidy as he held his cell to his ear. 

“Hello?” came Sophia's sleepy voice. 

“ _I'm gonna make a change for once in my life.”_

“Papa?” 

“ _I'm standing with the man in the mirror, I'm asking...”_

“God, you're so weird,” Sophia complained before hanging up the phone. 

“Well that was just rude,” Adam grumbled looking at his cell.

“No it was weird,” Cassidy remarked. 

“Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you.”

“It's kind of hard to sleep when someone is singing Michael Jackson songs to you.”

“I was singing it to Sophia actually,” Adam said rolling onto his side to look at Cassidy. “Bo said she liked that song.”

“So you thought you would wake her up to sing it for her?” Cassidy asked confused. 

“Guess I'm clutching at straws.” 

“Let me guess,” Cassidy said as he sat up. “She's hit thirteen and turned into the devil's child, and you're doing everything in your power to make her like you again.” 

“Actually, I think she was more like ten when it happened, but yes, you are right.”

“Cassidy nodded his head along as Adam spoke. “It must be hard,” he remarked softly. 

“It is.”

“Adam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why are you in my bed?” 

Adam let out a soft laugh as he looked at the confused man. “Brad fell asleep in Bo's bed. She said I could sleep in here with you.” 

“Great,” Cassidy said giving a fake smile. “My daughter is now my pimp.”

Adam opened his mouth to talk onto to hear his cell ring. “Hello?” 

“Okay why are you singing to Sophia and not me?” 

“Jacob?” Adam asked pulling his cell from his ear to look at the name. 

“You know how much I love it when you sing,” the little boy complained. “Why did you have to call her?” 

“Why are you up so late baby boy?” 

“You called and woke everyone up,” Jacob said into the phone. “And Daddy is super pissed.”

“Jacob,” Kris warned on the other side of the phone making Adam smile. 

“Give the phone to your daddy.”

“Next time, call the kid who actually enjoys hearing you sing,” Jacob ordered before handing the phone over to Kris.

“Hello?” 

“Hey baby,” Adam smiled into his cell. “I miss you.” 

“And yet you pick Sophia to sing to,” Kris complained. 

“Okay you Allen boys really can't cope with jealousy can you?” Adam laughed. 

“Where are you?” Kris asked ignoring Adam's little teasing. 

“In bed,” Adam answered. “Well in Brad's bed.”

“Oh great,” Kris sighed. “You're in bed with your ex.”

“Seriously Allen, drop the jealous act,” Adam laughed. “Anyway I'm not sharing with Brad.”

“That's good.”

“I'm sharing with Cassidy.”

“Oh you mean his hot sexy husband? That makes me feel better.” 

“Aww.” Cassidy sat up smiling. “He thinks I'm sexy.”

“He can hear me?” Kris asked quietly. 

“Yep,” Adam said smiling. 

“Well that's not embarrassing.”

“Tell him I think he's sexy too,” Cassidy whispered as he nudged Adam's side. 

“No I will not,” Adam frowned. “This is getting far too weird.”

“Good,” Kris said on his end of the phone. “At least you're getting ideas for your album.”

“Sure,” Adam said pulling a face. “My mind is just full of great ideas.”

“Can't wait until I hear them,” Kris smiled. “Well I better get some sleep. You'll pick us up at the airport tomorrow night?” 

“Of course,” Adam smiled. “Brad's taking me sightseeing tomorrow, and then we will be right over to pick you all up.” 

“Can't wait,” Kris whispered. “I know it's only been twenty-four hours but we've missed you here. The kids aren't used to you being the one that goes away now. Elle's been calling your name all day.”

“Give her an extra big hug from me,” Adam said sadly into the phone. 

“I will. You keep working on those great ideas.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

Adam hung up the phone with a heavy sigh as he looked across the bed at Cassidy. “I'm screwed.” 

“He doesn't know you haven't had a good idea since you got here?” Cassidy asked.

“I have so had a good idea,” Adam pouted. 

“One that involves music?” 

“No,” Adam grumbled. 

“Maybe your inspiration will hit you tomorrow,” Cassidy said smiling. 

“Let's hope so,” Adam sighed as he lay back against the pillows.

 

….......................................

 

“This place is full of freaks,” Adam complained as he wandered around downtown LA with Brad and Bo.

“You made half these freaks,” Bo pointed out. “You do realize you're a god to most of these people.”

Adam looked around the crowds of teenagers all dressed in the craziest outfits he had ever seen. “This isn't my fault.” 

“Yeah, your uncle Adam wouldn't be seen dead in half of these outfits.” Brad looked around with a disgusted look on his face. “I mean who wears that?” 

“Uncle Adam taught us all that we should be whoever we want to be,” Bo said. “This is who the teenagers in LA want to be.”

“They look like a bunch of zombies,” Adam grumbled. 

“Because, you told them they could.” 

“Who made me god?” Adam asked as he followed Bo into a store. 

“Your fans,” Bo answered as he looked at a top hanging on the wall. 

“Don't even think about it,” Brad warned when Bo went to reach for it. “Seriously, I have to have eyes in the back of my head with that girl.”

“At least your girl wants to dress up in cool clothes,” Adam grumbled. “All Sophia will wear is her football jerseys.”

“Okay you cannot complain about stylish kids when you have Jacob,” Brad said as he stood with his hands on his hips. “That boy should be on the runways in Paris.” 

“He does have his own look,” Adam smiled. “He's actually started designing his own things.” 

“I'm telling you that boy is going places.” 

“Kris thinks he might be gay,” Adam blurted out causing Brad to spin around and look at him. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Please don't tell Kris I said anything,” Adam said in a panic. “It's just a thought. I mean we know he really isn't gay.”

“A gay guy having a gay kid,” Brad said in almost a dream like state. “Bill O'Reilly will have a field day if this comes out.”

“Nothing is coming out,” Adam said in a rush. “No one's coming out. Look, just forget I said anything.”

“It makes so much sense,” Brad smiled. “I've always felt close to him. Like he's a part of me.”

“He's your nephew.” Adam looked around the store to make sure Bo wasn't listening. “Look, let's just forget I said anything.”

“Jacob is one of us.” 

“Okay, you're not going to forget I said anything,” Adam sighed. 

“Oh relax,” Brad sighed. “I'm not going to out your fabulous son.” 

“We don't know he's gay,” Adam said in a whisper. “He's only a little boy.”

“I was only a little boy when I knew I was gay,” Brad said as he looked across the store at Bo. “Bo don't you dare even think about picking up those shoes. He's going to drive the boys wild when he's older,” he added turning his attention back to Adam. 

Adam looked at his watch with a heavy sigh. “We need to get to the airport soon.” 

“He should come out in Rolling Stones,” Brad mused. “It should be... Bo Haley I told you those shoes are hideous, now put them back. Yeah Rolling Stones would be perfect.”

Adam rubbed his face with his hands. “Me and my big mouth.” 

“Oh relax I'm not going to say a word to Kris.” Brad strutted towards his daughter to pry the shoes out of her hands.

“I'm a dead man,” Adam grumbled before following his best friend. 

 

End Of Flash Forward. 


	45. Chapter 45

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 45

 

Flash Forward 2023

 

“What do you think of the new boyband going around?” Brad quizzed as he sat on the floor next to Jacob.

“I don't really like boybands,” Jacob shrugged. “Lady Gaga's new album is the best though.”

“So you like the divas?” Brad asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” Adam sat on the sofa beside Kris giving his best friend a look.

“Bonding with my nephew.”

“Well stop it,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

Kris sat looking confused between his husband and Brad. “Are you two fighting?”

“No,” Adam and Brad said at the same time.

“I think they're both just weird,” Jacob remarked.

Kris gave his husband a look. “What's going on?”

“Nothing,” Adam answered quickly.

“Jacob, do you like disco?”

“I swear to god Brad.”

“I'm just asking,” Brad said holding up his hands.

“I'm going to go see what Uncle Cassidy is doing.” Jacob stood up from the floor to give his papa and uncle a confused look.

Adam waited until his oldest son was out of ear shot before smacking Brad on the back of the head. “Idiot.”

“I just thought you would want a second opinion,” Brad winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

“What the hell is going on?” Kris asked.

“Adam told me about Jacob and...”

“Shut up,” Adam hissed.

“He told me how you think Jacob might be gay,” Brad said ignoring his friend.

Kris turned slowly to look at his husband. “You shared our private conversation with your crazy friend...”

“Who are you calling crazy?” Brad sulked.

“You,” Kris answered before turning back to his husband. “That was a private conversation.”

“I was just seeing what Brad thought,” Adam tried to reason. “He knows about these sort of things.”

“Why is he the king of the gays or something?” Kris snapped.

“Queen actually,” Brad said flicking his hair.

“Stay out of my son's business,” Kris said as he stood up from the sofa to walk away.

“What crawled up his ass?”

“You I think.”

 

…..................................

 

Kris lay out on the grass in Brad's backyard with Jacob pressed against his side. “Are you enjoying your time in LA?”

“I love it here,” Jacob answered with a bright smile on his face.

“Better than Conway?”

“Better than Disneyland.”

Kris laughed softly as he wrapped his arm around his son. “You are so much like your papa.”

“Uncle Brad says I like the freaks of the world,” Jacob remarked. “He says I'm a freak in training.”

“You're not a freak,” Kris said seriously. “Your Uncle Brad talks too much.”

“But I like being a freak,” Jacob announced. “I like being like Papa.”

Kris let out a heavy sigh as he pulled Jacob closer to his side. “You know I love you no matter what?”

“You have to,” Jacob smiled. “I'm your son.”

“Even if you weren't my son,” Kris said. “I'd still think you're one of the coolest people I know. No matter what you do or what you become I'm still going to think you are the coolest person ever.”

“I think you're pretty cool too,” Jacob smiled as he rested his head on Kris's chest.

“Cooler than Papa?”

Jacob buried his face into Kris's neck as he tried not to giggle. “I chose not to answer that.”

“You really are your papa's son,” Kris said dryly.

“I heard that.”

Kris looked up to find Adam standing over him. “Are you spying on us?”

“Of course,”Adam said as he took a seat next to Kris on the grass. “You okay there baby boy?”

“I was just telling Daddy how cool freaks are.”

“True.” Adam nodded in agreement. “My favorite people in the world are freaks.” Kris let out a heavy sigh causing Adam to look at him. “You okay baby?” Kris stayed silent as he looked at Adam closely. “Jacob, why don't you go and annoy Sophia for a while.”

“Because she'll kill me,” Jacob answered honestly.

“Well go play with Tye then.” Adam waited until Jacob disappeared back into the house before laying down at Kris's side. “What's wrong?”

“I don't want my son thinking he's a freak.”

Adam rested his chin on Kris's chest to look up at him. “It's freak in the nicest way possible.”

“Not to the kids in the playground it's not,” Kris said. “If Jacob is... well if he is gay I don't want him thinking it's wrong.”

“How can he think it's wrong?” Adam asked with a soft laugh. “He's being raised by two gay men.”

“He's too young to have those kind of feelings.”

“I agree,” Adam said. “You're the one that brought up the whole gay thing. I don't think he's gay.”

“Really?”

“He's only ten-years-old,” Adam shrugged. “Did you know you were gay at ten?”

“I knew I was different,” Kris answered honestly. “And I tried my best not to show everyone else.”

“We've known Jacob was different since the moment he could walk and talk,” Adam explained. “He was never going to be like all the other boys in the school yard.”

“I just don't want him getting teased about it,” Kris sighed. “It's hard enough dealing with the two daddies thing. He doesn't need to deal with anything else.”

“Did you get teased?” Adam asked as he ran his hand over Kris's stomach.

“All kids get teased,” Kris shrugged.

“Why were you teased?” Adam asked.

“The usual,” Kris sighed. “I was like a foot shorter than everyone else in the school.”

“Why weren't you in my high school.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed.

“I'm serious,” Adam laughed. “A cute little twink to look at. It would have seriously made my high school experience a whole lot better.”

Kris looked over his shoulder at the sound of the back door being opened. “Why do they always find us?”

“Hey Sophia,” Adam smiled.

“Uncle Brad sent me out here before the two of you starting making out on the lawn,” Sophia said dryly before disappearing back inside the house.

“Why does she act like we're the biggest embarrassment in her life?”

“Because we are,” Kris answered as he stood up from the grass.

 

…..................................

 

Sophia took a seat next to Jacob on the sofa as he tried to watch cartoons with Elle. “When did cartoons get so boring?”

“When we stopped being kids,” Sophia answered.

“I'm ten.”

“Yeah but you're not a normal ten-year-old,” Sophia explained. “You became an adult when you were five, and you wanted all your clothes to match your hairstyle.”

“Is that weird?” Jacob quizzed.

“Very,” Sophia answered quickly. “You are a very weird little boy.”

“Do you think I'm a freak?”

“The biggest,” Sophia said as she took Elle from Jacob's lap. “Do you think she's getting better?”

“She still doesn't talk much,” Jacob shrugged.

“I don't think she gets a chance with all of us taking over.”

Jacob looked down at his little sister with a frown. “Do you think she's a freak?”

“No.”

“But you think I am?” Jacob asked with a frown.

“It was only a joke Jake,” Sophia sighed. “I don't really think you are a freak.”

“I told Daddy I thought I was,” Jacob remarked. “I don't think he liked hearing it.”

“Because Daddy thinks being a freak is a bad thing,” Sophia explained.

“Why are Daddy and Papa so different?” Jacob turned around on the sofa so he was facing his big sister.

“Because if they were they were the same it would be boring,” Sophia answered.

“Why are you and I so different?”

Sophia let out a loud sigh. “Because we are.”

“But we were raised in the same house by the same parents,” Jacob pointed out. “Why aren't we even a little alike.”

“Because we are different,” Sophia sighed again.

“How are we different?”

Sophia let out a loud groan as she looked at her little brother. “Well you're gay and I'm straight. That's a big difference.”

Jacob sat with a frown on his face. “I'm gay?”

“That's what Daddy told Papa in the back yard,” Sophia shrugged.

 

…..............................

 

Adam stretched out on top of the bed as Kris sat at the edge kicking off his shoes. “We really shouldn't be taking an afternoon nap right now.”

“Well it is the afternoon,” Kris smiled. “It's the perfect time to do it.”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed looking at the bed. “This screams middle age to me.”

“You are so...”

“I am not gay.” Kris and Adam spun around the see Jacob standing at the door with his hand's on his hips. “I know you told Sophia you thought I was gay.”

“I never said that,” Adam said holding his hands in the air.

Jacob turned to look at his daddy. “Well?”

“I never told Sophia,” Kris said taking a step back from his son.

“Well I'm not gay,” Jacob repeated. “So you can stop wondering.”

Adam sat up from the bed to pat the space at his side. “Come here baby boy.”

Jacob let out a sigh as he sat beside his papa. “Is this going to be a long talk?”

“Probably,” Kris answered as he sat beside Jacob on the bed.

“We didn't mean for Sophia to hear us talking,” Adam said gently. “That was a private conversation about me and your daddy.”

“A conversation about me,” Jacob said quietly. “Shouldn't I be involved in those kind of conversations?”

“Okay.” Adam nodded his head. “Let's talk about it then.”

“I'm not gay,” Jacob said looking up at Adam.

“Okay,” Adam nodded again.

“I know I like different things for the other boys at my school, but that doesn't mean anything. It just means I'm different.”

“I think that makes a lot of sense,” Kris said as he wrapped his arm around Jacob's shoulder. “And anyway you're only ten. There will be lots of time for figuring out who and what you are.”

Jacob stood up from the bed nodding his head. “Maybe next time you should have your private conversations somewhere Sophia can't hear you.”Adam and Kris sat side by side on the bed looking down at their hands with a look of embarrassment on their faces. “I'm going to go play with Sebastian now.”

Adam waited until Jacob was out of the room before he stood from the bed. “That little big mouth.”

“I can't believe she ran and told on us,” Kris complained. “I don't think I've ever been told off by a ten-year-old before.”

“Yeah well she's about to get her butt kicked,” Adam announced as he marched out of the bedroom.

“You can't kick... okay wait for me.”

 

….............................

 

“You ran and tattle tailed,” Sophia pouted as she stormed into the bedroom after Jacob.

“You tattle tailed to me.”

“Yeah well I had to listen to the don't listen to adults conversation speech all over again.”

“So do as you're told this time.”

Sophia threw herself down on the bed. “I don't even know what your problem is. You do know that being gay isn't a bad thing don't you?”

“Of course I know that,” Jacob huffed.

“So why are you making such a fuss about being called gay?” Sophia quizzed.

“Because it's true,” Jacob said quietly as he looked down at his hands.

“You're gay? Sophia asked causing Jacob to nod his head. “So why are you lying?”

Jacob shrugged his shoulder. “I don't know.”

“Yes you do.”

“I just don't want Papa and Daddy knowing I like boys.”

“I get that,” Sophia said. “It's embarrassing when they want to have those silly serious conversations with us.”

“You're not going to tell them are you?”

Sophia shook her head no. “But they're going to find out some time.”

“Just not now,” Jacob said. “I'll tell them when I'm older. When I can understand it better.”

“Maybe you won't be gay when you're older,” Sophia remarked.

“That's true. Daddy wasn't gay when he was my age.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Sophia asked with a smirk.

“Shut up.”

Sophia put her head down to hide her smile. “Well do you have a crush?”

“I am not having this conversation.” Jacob moved to stand up causing Sophia to reach out and take ahold of his hand.

“I have a crush on Matt.”

Jacob stopped to look down at his big sister. “You have bad taste.”

“I know,” Sophia sighed. “I'm really trying not to.”

Jacob sat back down on the bed as he looked at his hands. “Do you know Joey from my dance class?”

“He's cute,” Sophia smiled.

“Yeah,” Jacob smirked.

“But you're not dating him,” Sophia announced as she stood up from the bed.

“Why?”

“He's my age,” Sophia remarked. “Far to old for you.”

Jacob smiled wide. “Thanks Sophia.”

“Tell anyone I like Matt and I'll everyone you're gay,” Sophia warned before strutting out of the bedroom door, and leaving Jacob alone on the bed.

 

End Of Flash Forward. 2023


	46. Chapter 46

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 46

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

“No like it.” Three-year-old Elle shook her head as Adam tried to put on her new shoes.

“Come on,” Adam sighed. “I went shopping just for you.”

“No like.” Elle sat on the bottom step with her little arms folded over her chest pouting up at her papa.

Adam slumped down on the floor at his daughter's feet. “And I thought Sophia was difficult to shop for.”

Elle stood up shakily to take the shoes from Adam's hand. “No like them,” she said before walking over to the trash can.

“Don't throw...” Adam trailed off as Elle threw her new shoes in the trash.

Elle waddled back over to Adam throwing herself down on his lap. “No like shoes.”

“Yeah, I figured that,” Adam sighed.

 

…............................

 

“Papa, Papa, Papa.” Elle stood by Adam's side stomping her little bare foot.

“Remember when Elle didn't talk?” Sophia quizzed as she stood smirking at her papa.

“Yep.”

“I bet you're missing those days now.”

Adam got down on his knees to look at his youngest child. “Is there something you want Elle?”

Three-year-old Elle rubbed her eyes with her little fist as she looked up at Adam. “Kiss.”

“You want a kiss?” Adam asked with a smirk causing Elle to nod her head shyly. Adam smiled wide as he leaned in to kiss his daughter.

“No,” Elle yelled shaking her head. “Kiss.” Elle pointed towards the bedroom where Kris was getting dressed.

“You want a kiss from your daddy?” Elle nodded her head again. “Do you want one from me?”

“No,” Elle said shaking her head from side to side.

“So funny,” Sophia giggled as she wandered off towards her room.

Adam ignored his oldest daughter to look back at Elle. “But, I'm a good kisser. Ask your daddy.”

“Ask me what?” Kris asked as he came out of the bedroom door.

“Kiss,” Elle giggled as she wobbled towards Kris.

“Hey there pretty girl,” Kris laughed as he picked Elle up. “Are you ready for your big exciting day?”

“Kiss,” Elle demanded.

“I think you better give her a kiss,” Adam sighed.

Kris pressed his lips against Elle's cheek making the little girl giggle. “So who's looking forward to their first day of preschool?”

“Not me,” Adam sighed heavily.

“And Elle?” Kris asked with a smirk. “Are you looking forward to your first day of preschool?” Elle snuggled shyly into Kris's side making him laugh. “How did you get so cute?”

“It's those Allen genes,” Adam pointed out. “It's the small and lovable factor.”

“I'm sure my dad will love hearing that,” Kris joked as he stood picking Elle up with him. “So we ready?”

“I've been thinking,” Adam said standing to face his husband. “What if we don't send her to preschool?”

“Then she won't be there,” Kris said dryly.

“Exactly,” Adam smiled. “She would be at home with me. She would stay at home, and I wouldn't have to be alone.” Kris simple shook his head as he began to carry Elle towards the car. “So we're just ignoring my feelings now?”

“Come on, before we're late,” Kris yelled over his shoulder.

“So we are ignoring my feelings,” Adam grumbled as he followed Kris to the car.

 

….......................................

 

“She's so tiny,” Adam sighed as he stood by Kris's side watching Elle sitting on the floor with the other kids. “She's the smallest in the class.”

“I was the smallest in my class,” Kris shrugged. “She'll learn to adapt.”

“Why are you so calm about this?” Adam grumbled. “Sometimes I don't think you have a heart.”

“I'm just more accepting of the natural process of life,” Kris explained. “Kids have to go to school, and Papas just has to accept it.”

“Well, I don't like it.”

“You don't have to like it, but you need to accept it.”

Adam turned his attention back to Elle, who was sitting at her table next to a little boy. “The teacher said we could stay if we wanted to.”

“You asked a teacher if you could stay?” Kris accused.

“She offered.”

“She just came up and offered to let you stay?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Just like that?”

“Maybe she's an Adam Lambert fan.”

“Or?”

“Or I told her about Elle's illness, and she said I could stay if I didn't think she would cope.”

“Okay come here you.” Kris took Adam by the elbow to lead him out of the classroom.

“Where are we going?”

Kris stopped outside the classroom to stand directly in front of his husband. “Do you want our daughter to be labelled?”

“What are you...”

“Do you want all the other kids to see her as little Elle the sick girl?” Kris asked in a whisper. “Do you want her labelled that on her first day here?”

“No,” Adam sighed heavily. “Of course I don't want that.”

“Good,” Kris said. “Now let's go say goodbye to Elle, and I'll treat you to lunch.”

Adam slumped back into the classroom to find the teacher talking to Elle. “What's wrong with her?” Adam got on his knees in front of his little girl to look her over for any signs of distress.

“Elle was just coming with me to look at the books we have.” Mrs King smiled down at Adam.

“Oh.”

Kris shook his head as he helped Adam back up from the floor. “We're just going to say goodbye to Elle now.”

“You know you are both welcome to stay if you want.”

“Okay.”

“No thank you,” Kris said giving his husband a look. “We'll just come back and pick her up.”

Adam got back down on his knees to take Elle's hands in his own. “Daddy says I have to go now.” Kris nudged Adam's back with his knee. “I mean you're going to play now.”

“You going to have fun with your new friends?” Kris asked with a big smile on his face causing Elle to giggle up at him.

“Unless you don't want to,” Adam added quickly.

“Say bye, bye to Papa.”

“Bye Papa,” Elle said waving her chubby little hand in the air before turning to follow the teacher towards the books.

“Well, I can't pretend that didn't sting a little.”

“Let's just go and grab something to eat,” Kris said as he slipped his hand into Adam's.

“Five more minutes.”

“Or right now,” Kris said tugging Adam out of the classroom.

 

…..................................

 

Kris looked across the table at his husband as Adam checked his watch for the tenth time in five minutes. “Remember the days before we had kids when we could have fun on our own?”

Adam smiled softly as he pulled his sleeve over his watch. “I blame you for all of this.”

“And can I ask why I'm getting the blame?”

“You're the one that suggested this whole marriage and kid’s thing,” Adam remarked. “I was quite happy to call you my boyfriend.”

“So what would a forty-two-year-old Adam Lambert with no husband and no kids be doing right now?”

“I'd be sitting in Elle's classroom,” Adam mumbled as he slipped a look at his watch.

“That's kind of creepy,” Kris said pulling a face. “A single guy hanging out with a three-year-old.”

“You've changed me,” Adam remarked pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “I spent twenty-seven years very happy and not once having to worry about anyone. Flash forward fifteen years, and I spend my whole life worrying about little people.”

“Never mind,” Kris smiled. “Flash forward another fifteen years and they will all be gone, and you'll be all alone again.”

“Where the hell are they going?”

Kris tried not to laugh as he looked at his husband's pissed off face. “College, work, marriage,” Kris suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, I don't see that happening,” Adam said shaking his head.

“You really take this papa bear protection thing really seriously don't you?”

“I don't know where the hell that comes from,” Adam grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “I mean I'm supposed to be Mr. Rock God. Not Mr. Daddy who needs to make sure his family is always okay.”

“I think it's pretty sweet,” Kris smiled.

“I think it's pathetic,” Adam pouted. “I'm putting my whole life into four people that will one day just get up and leave me. I'll be left a bitter old man with a house full of cats.”

“But you don't like cats,” Kris remarked confused.

“They will be the only things that will love me.”

“And where will I be in this made up future of yours?”

“Oh yeah,” Adam smiled. “I forgot about you.”

“Thanks.”

“See,” Adam sighed. “The four of them have taken over my life.”

“And they've also taking over our date,” Kris sighed as he looked at his watch. “We need to go pick up Elle.”

“You start the car, and I'll get the check,” Adam said as he stood from the table.

 

…........................................

 

Adam stood outside the closed classroom door trying his best to peek through the small window. “I can't see her.”

Kris looked around at the other parents as they all stood patiently waiting for their kids to come out. “Why don't we just wait for Mrs King to open the door.”

“She should have opened it two minutes ago,” Adam grumbled.

Kris pulled him back beside him just as the door opened. “You are impossible,” Kris whispered as the kids began pouring out of the door.

“I know I'm pathetic...” Adam trailed off as Elle came walking out of the class room. “What the hell?”

“Don't freak out,” Kris warned as he looked down to find his daughter with her arm around a little boy.

“I think my head just exploded.”

“Elle made a little friend,” Mrs King said with a big smile on her face. “I haven't been able to break the two of them apart all day.”

Adam looked to his side to find a couple coming towards them. “Does he belong to you?” Adam pointed towards the little boy who was now playing with Elle's hair.

“I'm a big fan,” the woman gushed as she grabbed Adam's hand to shake.

“Ray and Ann,” The man smiled taking ahold of Adam's other hand.

Adam looked down at his husband with a look of fear in his eyes. “It's the swingers all over again.” Kris could only shake his head with a smile on his face.

 

Flashback

 

Kris was impressed, of everything he had witnessed his husband doing this had to be the most impressive. Sitting crossed legged on a bright pink mat Adam held Sophia on his knee while he, and the other mothers played at their new mother and child group. Kris had thought it was a stupid idea when Adam had read out the invitation from the email. He was sure it was just another attempt from his neighbors to get a look into he and Adam's life, but seeing Sophia's little eyes light up now at everything around her Kris was seeing the appeal of it. Kris stood at the back of the room with the other Dads shuffling their feet, and waiting for it all to be over with.

“Okay it's song time,” the group leader shouted causing Kris's heart to leap just a little at the mention of song time. He looked towards his husband with a pleading look, but all Adam could do was smile back from his place on the floor. Kris gave a look only Adam would understand. A look that said do not go overboard, and remember you're sitting with a group of new mother's and not standing in front of twenty thousand screaming fans, so sing like it. Adam pulled a face like he was telling his husband he wasn't stupid and he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Now that's freaky.” Kris turned to see one of the other fathers standing beside him. “I thought it was only me and my wife that could have a conversation without actually using words.

Kris gave the man in front of him an embarrassed smile. “I'm sure your wife listens.” Kris turned back to Adam hearing his voice above everyone else.

“I'm Paul by the way.” Kris accepted the man's out stretched hand smiling brightly at him.

“Kris.”

“Yeah I know,” Paul laughed. “My wife is obsessed with your husband's music.”

“He does have his way with woman,” Kris joked looking towards his husband surrounded by women all hanging on his every word.

“I guess we shouldn't feel threatened by it,” Paul said looking at his own wife.

“You can't really,” Kris smiled. “That'll just push him to flirt more with your wife.”

Kris found himself sitting in the corner of the room with Paul for the rest of the class as they talked about the latest sports events. It was there that Adam found him at the end of class.

“Ready to go?” Adam quizzed standing in front of his husband. He turned towards Paul with a raised eyebrow. “New friend?”

“Paul this is my husband Adam. Adam this is Paul, Lewis's dad,” Kris said.

“Lewis?” Adam looked towards the group of Moms. “Lewis. Well Hi Paul.”

Kris looked confused at his husband before turning back to Paul. “Anyway great talking to you.” Shaking his hand Kris walked past the other man. “And we'll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight?” Adam whispered as they walked towards the exit.

 

….......................................................

 

“Unfuckingbelievable.” Adam muttered to himself in the mirror as he stood shaving. “Unfuckingbelievable,” he repeated.

“Yeah we get it. It's unfuckingbelievable,” Kris shouted from the bedroom where he was getting dressed.

“You. You're the unfuckingbelievable one here,” Adam shouted back. “Why the fuck would you agree to this?”

“It's called being polite. You fucking drama queen,” Kris called back with a teasing tone to his voice. “But tell me again. What did I actually do?” Kris appeared at the bathroom door already dressed.

“I'm getting dressed to go to a board game party with a group of strangers,” Adam said matter of fact at Kris through the bathroom mirror.

“Not Strangers. Just new friends,” Kris said as he came up to wrap his arms around his husband's waist from behind.

“Lewis's parents,” Adam said in disgust.

“Do you have beef with a five-month-old boy?” Kris asked surprised.

Adam shrugged. “He started it.”

“He started it?” Kris asked confused. “Started what?”

Adam let out a dramatic breath before turning to look down at his husband. “The group leader got us to lay the babies down side by side. Something you would have noticed if you weren't gossiping with Paul.”

“What happened?” Kris asked standing on his tiptoes to kiss Adam's lips softly.

“Sophia was laying beside Lewis.” Adam spat out the baby's name causing Kris to nudge him. “Halfway into story time the little jerk rolled until he was on top of her.” Adam shook his head at the memory causing Kris to smirk.

“A baby who's learning to roll rolled over on top of our daughter. That's your problem?”

“He,” Adam answered. “He being a boy jumped on top of our baby girl. I don't see how you can be so calm about this.”

“I don't see the problem that's why,” Kris answered.

“He doesn't see the problem,” Adam said to himself as he turned back to look in the mirror. “Just some guy hitting on our daughter.”

Kris couldn't help but laugh now. “Oh I need to call everyone we know. Mr Rock God has turned into a crazy protective dad on the first outing,” Kris laughed. Yeah I need to make some calls.”

“I'm glad you find it all funny, but you've just made friends with that little creeps parents,” Adam said sharply as he began shaving again. “I can just see it now. Birthday parties and summer trips together, and before you know it she's fifteen and he's steeling her away from me.”

Kris composed himself enough to make his way into the bedroom, and collect Sophia from the bed before bringing her back into the bathroom. “Baby,” Kris began as he walked towards Adam. “Are you worried Lewis is going to outshine you?”

“I'd like to see the little Muppet try,” Adam mumbled.

Standing behind Adam Kris held out Sophia's hand pressing it into Adam's bare back causing the older man to stop what he was doing. “Okay Sophia tell your Papa he has nothing to worry about. Tell him he's being silly.” Sophia did what she what she always did when her hand is pressed against anything. Wiggling her fingers like she was trying to grab onto something, Sophia tickled Adam's back causing him to giggle.

“Is that you telling Papa you love him and not Lewis?” Kris asked Sophia in his best baby voice as Adam turned towards them.

“I know I'm crazy,” Adam said to Kris before looking down at Sophia. “But I do not approve of him, and if you bring him home I'll be the biggest bitch ever,” Adam warned seriously.

Kris bit his bottom lip to stop form smirking. “And people think your Papa is cool sweetie.”

“I'm cool.”

“What happened to the cool guy that was going to let her be fierce and independent?” Kris asked.

“Independent being the right word. Without a man,” Adam answered.

“Oh you've just turned into the biggest square ever,” Kris laughed.

“If it means not liking some little bald thing flirting with my daughter then yes I'm square,” Adam said to his husband.

“What happened to Mr it's totally cool to flirt. There's nothing wrong with a little flirting.”

“I've never said that.” Adam answered turning back to the mirror.

 

..................................................

 

Adam stood at the door to the Taylor's home with Kris by his side, and Sophia snuggled up in his arms. It was all planned out. One hour and twenty minutes in Adam would fake a phone call and they would have to leave, and Adam wouldn't have to suffer a full night of board games.

“One hour....”

“And twenty minutes,” Kris finished. “I get it Adam.”

Both singers put on their best warm smiles as the front door opened and Paul welcomed them inside.

“The gangs all here,” Paul said taking their coats.

Adam stopped himself from rolling his eyes. This was so not his idea of a good time. He had gone from rock god to being boring married man in the blink of an eye, and the baby in his arms was to blame for that. Looking down Adam saw Sophia looking up at him.

“Just remember you're a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man,” Adam whispered to his daughter as Kris took her from his hands and lay her in the playpen beside Lewis.

“Behave,” Kris mouthed to his husband as the other couples came to greet them.

 

….......................................................

 

“And then, just when I was about to give up I found them. Right there in Luke's hands.” Adam looked around the laughing adults confused at their laughing. He didn't see what was so funny about losing your car keys, and finding them in your kid's hands.

“You guys have all this ahead of you,” Paul warned them.

“Or I can just keep my keys in my pocket,” Adam said teasingly causing everyone to laugh but Kris. Kris just sat slowly shaking his head from side to side as a small warning not to start.

“So you guys adjusting after Sophia's arrival and the accident?” One of the house wives asked. Here we go thought Adam. Only thirty minutes in, and they were starting on personal questions.

“I think we're coping fine. I mean Adam's doing most of the work,” Kris said smiling at his husband. “I've turned very lazy the past week or so.”

“He makes up for it in the bedroom,” Adam remarked with a smirk loving the look on the other men's faces.

“I bet,” one of the wives said with a wicked laugh.

“I suppose that's the joys of two dudes having a kid. No crazy hormones to deal with,” Paul said earning a sharp look from his wife.

“So game night?” Kris asked hoping their sex life would not become topic for discussion.

“Right,” Paul said standing from the sofa.” Since you guys are new you get to pick first.”

“If you go into the kitchen everything's set up in there,” Paul's wife said pointing towards the kitchen.

Adam followed his husband looking towards the playpen making sure Lewis was behaving himself as he went. Inside the kitchen Kris looked around for the board games only to find a sheet of paper and a bowl of keys in the middle of the kitchen table.

“What's this?” Kris asked holding the paper up for Adam to see. The paper was a list of everyone's names in two groups.

Adam studied the paper before looking down at Kris. “Yea okay you start the car, and I'll get Sophia,” Adam said pushing Kris towards the kitchen door.

“It's only been forty minutes at least play one game Adam,” Kris said annoyed at his husband's behaviour.

“Trust me you don't want to play this game,” Adam said looking back down at the paper in his hands. “Now start the car.”

“Why? What's the game?” Kris asked confused.

“Why is he still so innocent after all these years?” Adam asked himself as he shook his head in disbelief. “Baby,” Adam started, “I think we're at a wife swapping party.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed, “we are not at one of Cheeks' freaky dinner parties now. These people are parents. This is not a wife swapping party.”

“Kris,” Adam mockingly said. “There is a sheet of paper with our names written down in groups. And what's up with my name being on the girls group? You're the bottom in this marriage.” Adam said annoyed. “Just because I wear a little make up. And this is a wife swapping party.”

“I think you would say anything right now just to get me to leave,” Kris pointed out.

“Fine,” Adam said holding his hands up. “Let's go and play their damn game, but I did warn you.”

 

….....................................

 

Kris threw open the car door as Adam followed closely behind him laughing.

“Bunch of weirdos,” Kris muttered to himself as he started the car up.

“I told you it was a wife swapping party,” Adam laughed as he climbed into the passenger side.

“I just,” Kris shook his head. “Since when did game night turn into let's have an orgy with strangers night?”

“You ain't in Arkansas any more Toto,” Adam laughed as he watched his husband shake his head.

“And with kids in the house. With our kid in the house,” Kris said. “What the hell is that all about.”

“We've had sex with Sophia in the house a bunch of times,” Adam pointed out. “Five times to be exact.”

“There is a big difference. We make love. They screw other people’s wives,” Kris said in disgust.

“Yeah that is weird,” Adam said looking back to find Sophia sound asleep in her car seat. “You thought Brad would be a bad influence on her.”

“Cheeks is Mother Teresa compared to those freaks back there,” Kris said with a small smile creeping on his face.

“So we're staying with our own freaks from now on baby?” Adam asked causing Kris to nod his head in agreement.

 

End of Flashback

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 47

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

Adam hid himself further behind the curtains in Kris's office as he looked down onto the backyard. “What are they doing now?” 

Kris stood up from his desk to peek over his husband's shoulder. “She's going to catch you one of these days,” Kris pointed out before moving back to his desk. 

“I am telling you they're dating.”

“And I'm telling you, they're only thirteen. Sophia doesn't even like boys.” Kris went back to looking over the mail, leaving Adam to sulk at the window.

“I just don't like it.”

“You don't have to.”

“I don't like him,” Adam sighed.

“Again, you don't have to.”

“I've never liked him,” Adam grumbled.

“He's a sweet boy.”

“Really?” Adam asked as he turned to look at his husband.

“Yes really,” Kris sighed.

“Well the nice boy is holding our little girl's hand.”

Kris jumped from the desk pushing himself against Adam's back as he tried to look out of the window. “I'll kick his little ass.” 

“But he's a sweet boy,” Adam said mockingly.

…............................

Sophia gave her papa another look across the dinner table. “So the game's on soon.” 

“I don't like the game,” Adam said, not taking his eyes off Ben.

“It should be a good one.” Kris kept his eyes on the blond boy across from him.

“Maybe you two can watch the game in the den,” Sophia said quietly. “Ben and I could watch it in my room.”

Adam and Kris's head shot up at the same time to look at their daughter. “I don't think so.” Kris shook his head. 

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam added.

“But there isn't enough room in the den for everyone,” Sophia tried to reason.

“Then we'll watch the game in the living room.” Adam gave them all a fake smile causing Jacob to groan.

“You promised me we would practice my dance moves during the game.”

Adam turned to look down at his ten-year-old. “I did?” 

“You did.”

“Yeah, you did,” Sebastian said loudly.

Adam turned to his seven-year-old son, giving him a look. “If you don't be quiet, I'll make you practice dance moves.” 

“Like he could,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“I wouldn't want to,” Sebastian said loudly again. “Dancing is stupid.”

“Shut up,” Jacob yelled back.

“Don't say shut up,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“But he said dancing is stupid.” Jacob pointed an accusing finger at his little brother.

“Why do you all have to be so embarrassing?” Sophia yelled over her little brothers' loud voices.

“Your toy cars are stupid.” Jacob stood from the table to march away.

“Come back here,” Kris sighed.

“My cars aren't stupid,” Sebastian yelled as he followed Jacob towards their bedroom.

“I said come back here.” Kris stood from the table to follow the two little boys.

“God you're so embarrassing,” Sophia complained as she grabbed onto Ben's arm. “Come on, we're going to your house to watch the game.”

“What the hell did I do?” Adam asked confused.

“I'll be home after the game.” Sophia yelled before the front door banged shut.

Adam looked around the silent kitchen shaking his head. “What the hell happened?” 

“They noisy,” Elle explained as she looked up at Adam with a bright smile. 

 

…..........................................

 

Adam poked his head around Sophia's bedroom door to find his little girl sitting watching TV. “Can I come in?”

“Can I stop you?”

Adam let out a loud sigh before slipping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. “Watching something good?”

“Just TV.”

“So did you enjoy watching the game at Ben's house?”

“We lost.”

“Yeah your Daddy's been pouting about that all night,” Adam remarked as he threw himself down on the bed beside his daughter.

“Is there something you want?” Sophia asked with a dramatic sigh.

“Just to talk,” Adam shrugged. “How was your day?”

“My team lost,” Sophia said dryly.

“At least you got to hang out with Ben all day,” Adam pointed out. “I mean you like hanging out with Ben don't you?”

“He's my best friend.”

“And that's all he is?”

“Oh I am not having this conversation.” Sophia jumped from the bed to get away from her papa.

“I'm just having a casual chat.”

“You're just trying to see if Ben is my boyfriend,” Sophia accused as she disappeared out of the bedroom door.

“Is that a bad thing?” Adam called out.

“Yes.”

“What the hell is going on?” Kris stood at the den door. “We can hear you two all over the cottage.”

“I was just asking about Ben,” Adam shrugged innocently.

“He was sticking his nose into my personal business.” Sophia came marching out of the kitchen.

“You're thirteen you don't have personal business,” Adam said. “I was only asking.”

“Yeah well there's another game on so are you two able to deal with this on your own?” Kris asked as he looked over his shoulder towards the TV.

“No,” Adam and Sophia said at the same time.

Kris closed the den door with a heavy sigh. “Sophia honey...”

“You're taking his side,” Sophia accused as she pointed a finger at her daddy.

“We both just want to know if Ben is your boyfriend,” Adam said calmly.

“I don't want to know that,” Kris said shaking his head. “I know he's not her boyfriend. She's thirteen, and she isn't allowed to have a boyfriend.”

“You're both so embarrassing,” Sophia groaned into her hands.

“We saw you holding his hand in...”

“You were spying on us?” Sophia interrupted.

“It was him,” Kris said quickly as he pointed an accusing finger at Adam.

“You little...”

“So embarrassing,” Sophia interrupted again before storming towards her bedroom.

“Well that didn't go as planned,” Adam sighed as the bedroom door slammed shut.

 

…....................................

 

Kris opened Sophia's bedroom door slowly to find his little girl curled up on the bed. “Have you calmed down?”

“Yes,” Sophia said as she sulked on the bed.

“We weren't trying to embarrass you,” Kris said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Your papa just wanted to know what was going on.”

“He was sticking his nose in.”

“He's your papa, and he's allowed to stick his nose in.” Kris moved up the bed until he was sitting by Sophia's side. “Sophia, I think you and I need to talk.”

“If this is the sex talk then please don't,” Sophia sighed. “I really don't need to hear it.”

“Actually I think I would like to talk to you about your attitude towards your papa.”

“I don't have an attitude with Papa.”

“Oh I think you do,” Kris said in a sarcastic tone. “You can be very mean to your papa at times.”

“He can take it.”

“I don't think he can,” Kris sighed. “Your papa loves you very much.”

“I know that,” Sophia grumbled.

“He does everything for you,” Kris pressed. “You and your brothers, and sister are his world.”

“I know all this,” Sophia said as she rolled her eyes.

“So why be mean to him?”

“It's just how our relationship is,” Sophia shrugged.

“I'm not buying it,” Kris said. “Now tell me why you can be mean to Papa sometimes.”

Sophia shifted on the bed so she wasn't looking at Kris. “I sometimes think he doesn't like me.”

Kris sat silently at his daughter's side as he let her words sink in. “What?”

“I'm not like other girls,” Sophia explained. “I think Papa is enjoying that Elle loves being such a girl.”

“You think your papa doesn't like you because you don't like girly things?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know he loves me,” Sophia explained. “I just think sometimes he would like me to be more like other girls.”

“I think you're being very silly,” Kris said softly. “I think you know deep down that your papa loves you, and you know he thinks you're one of the coolest girls in the world. I think you need to talk to your papa.” Sophia shook her head no causing Kris to sigh. “And why not?”

“I don't want to hurt his feelings.”

“And you don't think being mean to him isn't hurting his feelings?”

“I can't help it,” Sophia sighed as she looked at Kris. “He pushes my buttons.”

Kris laughed softly as he pulled his daughter into his arms. “I think you know how to push his buttons too.”

“Maybe,” Sophia said with a soft smile.

“Well maybe you can try staying away from the buttons for a while,” Kris suggested. “Maybe you and your papa can spend some time bonding instead of fighting.”

“You're not going to tell him what I said are you?”

“No,” Kris said shaking his head. “I'm going to let you figure out how you can bond with your papa.” Kris smiled as Sophia let out a dramatic sigh. “I'd put your thinking cap on now.”

 

….................................

 

“Oh hell no.” Adam stood with his arms folded as he looked at his thirteen-year-old.

“Daddy said I could.”

Adam looked over at the Halloween costume hanging on his daughter's closet door. “That skirt is far too short, and is that a top?” 

“Daddy said I could dress as a cheerleader if I wanted to.”

“I'm pretty sure your daddy hasn't seen it,” Adam pointed out.

“Well we'll just have to see what Daddy says.”

“Kris!” Adam yelled as he turned to make his way towards the den. “Kris!”

“You yelled?” Kris looked up from his chair as Adam came storming in.

“A cheerleader?”

“Huh?”

“You said she could be a cheerleader?”

Kris sighed heavily as he stood to close the den door. “Yeah I said that.” 

“And did you go with her to pick the costume?” Adam asked.

“My mama went with her.”

“Well it was a waste of time,” Adam snapped, “because all she got was a few strips of fabric.”

“What are you so pissed off about?” Kris asked confused.

“Our thirteen-year-old is about to go trick or treating as a sexy cheerleader.”

Kris rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatic behaviour. “My mama wouldn't have let her buy something like that.” 

“Go take a look,” Adam pulled the door of the den open. “Go look.”

“I will not go look,” Kris sighed closing the door again. “Will you stop this?”

“She's not going out,” Adam said defiantly. “She's grounded.”

“She hasn't done anything wrong,” Kris sighed.

“She's too young to be dressing like that.”

“She's thirteen,” Kris snapped.

“She's still a kid. She should be running around the backyard getting dirty.” Adam took a deep breath. “She's just too young for all this.”

“Why are you never happy?” Kris asked with anger in his voice. “You've bitched for years because she wasn't girly enough, and now that she is, you're still angry.”

“Don't make this about me,” Adam warned. “You know this is nothing to do with her being a tomboy or not.”

“Maybe you should just give her a chance,” Kris said in a softer tone. “Let her make her own choices.” 

“That skirt is so short,” Adam said in a weak voice. 

“Trust that we raised a good girl,” Kris said as he came to wrap his arms around Adam's waist. 

“I know she's a good girl,” Adam sighed. “It's every little horny boy in Conway that I'm worried about.”

Kris tightened his grip on Adam's waist. “Yeah maybe we should ground her.” 

 

….....................................................

Adam sat on the edge of Sophia's bed as he watched his little girl attempt to put eyeliner on. “I'm sorry I over reacted before.” 

Sophia smiled softly into the mirror. “I've put on my shorts under the skirt.” 

Adam laughed softly at his daughter's attempts to make him feel better. “Just be safe when you're out.” 

“I'll stay by Ben's side the whole time.”

At the mention of Sophia's best friend Adam's whole body tensed up. “Just remember to be safe,” Adam sat back on the bed and watched as Sophia attempted to run the eyeliner across her eye. 

“Damn.”

“What?” Adam sat up looking into the mirror.

“I can't get my eye makeup right,” Sophia sighed.

Adam stood to walk over to where Sophia sat. “Can I help?” Sophia nodded her head, handing the pencil over to Adam. “It's tough the first few times you do it.” 

“Who taught you?” Sophia quizzed as Adam began applying the makeup to her eye.

“I taught myself.”

“I bet Grandad loved that,” Sophia smirked.

Adam got down on his knees in front of Sophia laughing. “He gave me a few odd looks to begin with.” 

“But it's hard, isn't it?”

“Putting makeup on?”

“Changing your image.”

Adam paused to look at his daughter. “People get used to seeing you a certain way.” 

“You're used to seeing me as a little girl covered in mud.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded before going back to using the eyeliner.

“But everyone got used to you being different?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled.

“So it's not the end of the world when it happens?”

“Right,” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Maybe you could show me how to do all of this probably tomorrow,” Sophia suggested looking down at Adam's makeup bag.

“I'd like that,” Adam smiled. “Hey, we could go shopping and get you all your own makeup.”

“Yeah, and there's this really cool leather jacket I saw.”

“We could make a day of it, get lunch, just you and me.”

The door bell pulled them both from their little moment. “That will be Ben.” 

“Right,” Adam swept the pencil over Sophia's eye one more time before he stood up. “All done.”

“Thanks Papa,” Sophia reached up, kissing Adam's cheek.

“Remember...”

“And be safe,” Sophia smiled. “I know Papa.”

Adam let out a deep breath as he sat back down on Sophia's bed. “That was very sweet.” Adam looked up to find Kris standing at the door. 

“You were spying?”

“Just a little,” Kris smiled, coming into the room to sit down on the bed beside his husband. “I'm sorry I yelled.”

“I'm sorry I'm an asshole.”

Kris laughed, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. “We are all ready to go trick or treating.” 

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “Did Elle like her Princess costume I picked?”

“Pink with frills?” Kris laughed. “Our three-year-old is in heaven.”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. “I think this one might be a girly girl.” 

Kris took Adam by the hand as he lead him out of the bedroom. “I'm thinking Sophia might be a girly girl too now.” 

“We're going shopping tomorrow,” Adam smiled wide.

“I heard.”

“For makeup,” Adam added. “I can't believe I'm taking Sophia shopping for makeup.”

“Yeah, maybe I could take Jacob shopping for plaid shirts,” Kris joked.

“I'll call the fashion police if you try,” Jacob said dryly as he stood at the front door in his David Bowie costume.

End Of Flash Forward 

 


	48. Chapter 48

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 48

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

“I've done it.” Adam stood in the den in front of the TV. “I've finally done it.”

“Figured out how to piss me off?” Kris asked as he tried to look around Adam to the TV.

“I've finished the album,” Adam answered with a bright smile on his face. “Fourteen complete songs all done by me.”

“That's great baby,” Kris smiled. “We'll celebrate later.” Kris turned back towards the TV leaving Adam standing looking at him.

“Kristopher.”

“Or we could celebrate now,” Kris sighed as he reached for the remote to turn the TV off. “What do you want to do?”

“I don't need you,” Adam said using his best eye roll. “My baby girl is taking me shopping.”

“Elle's taking you shopping?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“Sophia,” Adam answered dryly. “We're going to buy that new jacket she's been wanting.”

“You know you're spoiling her,” Kris pointed out. “Ever since Halloween you've been buying her everything she asks for.”

“She needs it.” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “None of her old outfits fit her anymore.”

“Just remember you can use the word no with her, and she won't freak out.” Kris reached for the remote again. “Now, get out of my way before I miss anything.”

“You're getting so rude in your old age,” Adam mumbled as he walked towards the den door.

 

…..................................

“So I was thinking of cutting my hair,” Sophia said standing in front of the mirror as she tried on her new jacket.

Adam sat on Sophia's bed as he fixed the rest of her clothes neatly beside him. “That could be good.”

“I'm thinking of changing the color of it,” Sophia shrugged.

“You would be a great blonde,” Adam gushed as he stood from the bed to stand behind Sophia. “Maybe bring back the short look.” Adam ran his fingers through Sophia's hair. “You would be so cute with a pixie do.”

“You think?”

“Oh we could color it gray.”

“Okay, okay,” Kris said as he appeared at Sophia's bedroom door. “Let's all just calm down a little.”

“Were you spying on us?” Adam accused.

“I was simple walking past when I overheard you.” Kris watched with a raised eyebrow as Adam and Sophia shared a look. “What?”

“He was spying,” Sophia giggled causing Adam to giggle along with her.

“So, what was this about hair color and pixie dos?” Kris stood rubbing the back of his neck. “Please tell me you're talking about some actress.”

“Sophia wants to cut her hair,” Adam explained with a bright smile on his face.

“Really?” Kris asked surprised. “The girl that has to be paid to visit the hairdressers wants to get her hair cut?”

“Well, I've had this style for a while,” Sophia said shyly.

“Well, maybe a new style will be good,” Kris said. “As long as there is no changing the color.”

“But...”

Kris held his hand up stopping Adam from saying anything else. “She's only thirteen. There will be plenty of time to do all the rebellious stuff.”

Adam slumped back down on the bed with a sigh. “Okay.”

“Can I still get the pixie do?” Sophia asked as she began looking at herself in the mirror again.

“We'll see.”

“That means yes,” Adam said causing Sophia to giggle.

“Yeah, you two are going to be a handful,” Kris grumbled as he looked down at his husband.

 

…..................................

 

Kris sat back in his chair with Elle on his knee as he listened to Adam and Sophia giggling from the other room. There is a change happening in this house,” Kris warned as he looked at a confused Elle. “Can you feel it?”

“I like your face,” Elle whispered. “It feels nice.” Elle reached her tiny hand up to rub Kris's chin.

“You're a funny little thing.” Kris turned to the den door as Jacob came walking in. “Hey baby boy.”

“There is a dark force working here,” Jacob announced as he stood in front of the TV. “Can you feel it?”

“I take it you're talking about the change in Sophia.” Kris smiled as Jacob nodded. “She's just becoming a teenager.”

“And so is Papa,” Jacob remarked. “He's turned into a thirteen-year-old girl overnight.”

“I think you're being a little over dramatic,” Kris said. “He's just enjoying his time with Sophia. Just like he enjoys his time with you.”

“He's laying on her bed in his pajamas wearing a face mask,” Jacob pointed out. “Face it Daddy, you've lost your husband, and gained another daughter.”

“I found it, I found it,” Sebastian yelled as he came running into the den with a book in his hand.

“What have you found?”

“The reason why Sophia has suddenly changed,” Jacob answered for his little brother. Jacob took the book from Sebastian to pass it to his daddy.

Kris read the title of the book before giving both his sons a look. “Your sister is not a witch.” Kris closed the book. “She's just changing.”

“Morphing,” Sebastian corrected. “She can hurt us with her mind too.”

“Excuse me?”

“Last week I was playing next to her, and all of a sudden I fell,” Sebastian said seriously. “I bruised my knee.” Sebastian pulled his pant leg up to show Kris.

“And what has that got to do with your sister?”

“She was there,” Sebastian shrugged.

“And?”

“And she made me trip with her mind,” Sebastian answered. “Read page sixteen in the book. It's all on page sixteen.”

Kris looked back down at the book in his hand with a confused frown. “Who bought you a book about witchcraft?”

“We found it in Sophia's room,” Jacob answered.

“And we found a doll,” Sebastian added. “It looked like Papa.”

“It was Papa,” Jacob said. “You know what witches do with dolls don't you?”

“Play with them?” Kris asked.

“Stick needles in them,” Sebastian corrected. “That's on page seven.”

“Yeah we think Sophia has used the doll to change Papa's mind. Sophia is brainwashing Papa,” Jacob said seriously causing Kris to let out a choked laugh.

“This isn't funny,” Sebastian pouted. “Papa could be in danger...” Sebastian trailed off as Jacob grabbed onto his arm.

“She's got to Daddy too,” Jacob said as he began pulling his little brother backwards towards the door.

“You're a witch too,” Sebastian accused before turning and running out of the den.

Kris looked down at Elle smiling. “Well that...”

“You can't get her,” Sebastian yelled as he ran back into the den to grab Elle. “She's not being a witch too,” he added before disappearing back out of the den with Elle in his arms.

 

…........................

 

“Why is it so quiet in here?” Adam asked as he wandered into the den to find Kris alone.

“The boys have taken Elle to their room. They say they aren't coming out until we prove to them that Sophia isn't a witch, oh and we haven't been brainwashed,” Kris answered as he rubbed the side of his head.

“Have I missed something?” Adam laughed.

“They think Sophia has changed because she is a witch,” Kris said in a flippant tone.

“Where do they get these ideas from,” Adam laughed as he took a seat next to his husband. “Oh change the channel. My shows about to start.” Adam made himself comfy. “We find out if Sarah's evil twin is back tonight.”

“Yeah, I wonder where they got their ideas from,” Kris said sarcastically.

 

…................................

 

“Come on,” Adam said as he knocking on the boys' bedroom door again. “You can't hold your little sister hostage all night. I need to bath her now.”

“You're not taking her,” Sebastian yelled. “She's not being a witch like Sophia.”

Adam rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Now, you know Sophia isn't really a witch,”he tried to reason through the bedroom door. “You're both just being silly.”

“Only someone who is friends with a witch would say that,” Jacob said calmly.

“Now Jacob, you're a big boy. You should know better than to think like this.”

“We both know that Sophia has changed,” Jacob called out. “She's become a girl.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian yelled. “We all know she's not a girl.”

“Of course she is a girl,” Adam sighed. “She's your sister.”

“But she isn't a girl,” Sebastian yelled.

“Yeah,” Jacob yelled, “girls are nice.”

“What the hell is their problem?”

Adam turned to find his daughter standing behind him. “They think you're a witch.”

“Stupid little idiots,” Sophia grumbled.

“Hey now,” Adam sighed. “No name calling.”

“If the name fits,” Sophia shrugged before making her way towards the kitchen.

Adam turned his attention back to the closed door. “Why don't you two let me in so we can talk about this.”

“We don't take bribes,” Jacob yelled.

“Yeah, what he said.”

“I'm too old for this,” Adam grumbled as she slumped to the floor. “You are both being...”

“Oh my god,” Jacob yelled.

“What?” Adam yelled back as he pressed his ear towards the door. “What's going on in there?”

“She is a witch,” Sebastian yelled.

Adam jumped back from the door as it flew open, and Sophia stood holding Elle in her arms. “The little idiots didn't lock their window.”

Adam looked inside the bedroom to find his two boys huddled together on the bed. “See,” Adam said pointing a warning finger, “this is why you should never be mean to a witch.”

 

…....................................

 

“I don't know why you think this is funny,” Kris grumbled as he climbed into bed beside his husband.

“They both think their big sister is a witch,” Adam laughed. “I think it's the funniest thing ever.”

“I suddenly feel very sorry for Neil now,” Kris pointed out. “Is this what you did to him when you were growing up?”

Adam nodded his head as he laughed. “I once convinced him that Mom could hear our thoughts. He refused to be in a room with her for days.”

Kris shook his head in mild amusement as he watched his husband crack up. “This isn't going to end well you know.”

“They'll have forgotten about it by morning,” Adam remarked as he leaned over the bed to kiss Kris goodnight. “Night baby.”

“You just keep laughing mean man,” Kris said. “You'll pay for it later.”

 

…..................................

 

“Save me, save me,” Sebastian yelled jumping on top of Adam waking him. “She's coming to get me.”

“What the hell?” Adam groaned as Sebastian clung to him. “Who's coming for you?”

“The witch,” Sebastian said as he buried his face in Adam's neck.

Adam reached to turn on the bedside lamp causing Kris to groan. “Turn it off.”

“Sebastian had a nightmare,” Adam whispered to his husband as he rubbed his back gently.

“Sophia came into my room with a broomstick,” Sebastian explained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“It was only a dream,” Kris explained softly as he rubbed his little boy's cheek.

“No,” Sebastian moaned. “She was really there. She was standing by my bed.”

Kris gave his husband a look. “This is your fault,” he accused. “You've given your seven-year-old nightmares.”

“It wasn't a nightmare,” Sebastian pouted. “She was there for real. Go look.”

Adam grumbled as Kris pushed him out of the bed. “Me and my big mouth...” Adam paused at his bedroom door as he watched Sophia tiptoeing back to her own room with a broomstick in her hand. “That little...”

“Told you,” Sebastian mumbled as he snuggled into Kris's arms.

“Sophia Lambert-Allen get your skinny butt back into bed now,” Kris yelled.

“It was just a joke,” Sophia yelled back as she ran into her room.

Adam turned to look back at his youngest son. “Okay you can go back to bed now.” Sebastian shook his head no as he curled up on Kris's side of the bed. “Seriously buddy, go back to your own bed.”

“Don't want to.”

“Kris?” Adam sighed.

“He doesn't want to,” Kris shrugged.

“He's too big to be sleeping in the bed with us,” Adam explained softly.

“And you're too big to be scaring little kids,” Sebastian pointed out causing Kris to laugh hard.

“This isn't funny,” Adam pouted. “You know I can't sleep with too many people in the bed.”

“You should have thought of that before you scared me,” Sebastian remarked.

“Kris?” Adam whined.

“I guess you could always go sleep in Sebastian's bed.”

“You want me to sleep in a race car shape bed?” Adam asked dryly. Kris and Sebastian both nodded causing Adam to stomp his foot. “That isn't fair.” Adam slumped back into bed pushing Sebastian into the middle of the bed. “Just don't kick me.”

“I can't promise you anything,” Sebastian smiled before snuggling back into Kris.

“And he's calling Sophia a witch,” Adam mumbled to himself as he turned off the light.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	49. Chapter 49

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 49

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

Adam wandered into the den clutching a letter with his name on it. “Do you know what this is about?” Adam asked holding up the letter.

“Nope,” Kris smiled holding up his own letter. “I just know it's Jacob's handwriting.”

“Weird,” Adam sighed as he took a seat next to Adam. “So we just wait?”

“That's what the note said.”

“I wonder what he wants.” Adam looked back down at the note in his hand. “Do you think we did something wrong?”

“I don't think I have,” Kris said with a frown on his face as he tried to think. “Have you done anything?”

“I'm always doing something,” Adam shrugged.

“Anything that could have pissed Jacob off?”

“It's possible.”

“I can hear him coming,” Kris whispered as the den door opened.

“I'm glad you guys could make it,” Jacob smiled sweetly as he walked in holding a folder in his arms.

“Everything okay?” Kris asked as he watched his oldest son walk into the middle of the room.

“Yeah, because I haven't done anything wrong today,” Adam said nervously.

“I just thought we should have a meeting to discuss something that was promised a while ago,” Jacob said as he placed the folder down on the table in front of him. “Do you both remember the promise of a wedding?”

“Oh yeah,” Adam smiled. “I forgot all about that.”

“You forgot I proposed to you?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Kind of.”

“Charming.”

“That's not the point,” Jacob sighed. “You both know I was promised a wedding when Elle walked, and well...”

“You want us to start planning the wedding?” Kris asked with a small groan.

“You propose and then you complain about having to plan it?” Adam asked annoyed.

“It's just going to take so long,” Kris said with a dramatic sigh. “The suits, and the flowers, and all those people to invite.”

“Well isn't this going to be a romantic day,” Adam grumbled. “Maybe we should just forget it.”

“No,” Jacob yelled holding his hands up in the air. “I'm not here to ask you to plan your own wedding. I only asked you here to tell you to keep Saturday free.”

“Why?” Adam and Kris asked at the same time.

“Because you're getting married again.” Jacob picked up the folder to place it in Adam's hands. “Everything is organized, and there is nothing to worry about.”

“You've organized our whole wedding without us?” Adam asked in shock as he looked down at the folder on his knee.

“Everything is in there,” Jacob pointed out. “From the suits you'll both wear to where you're going on your honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?” Kris asked surprised.

“We're going to Grandma Leila's for the week...”

“And we're going to Italy.” Adam clapped his hands with excitement.

“Everything you need is in the folder,” Jacob smiled before leaving his surprised parents alone in the den.

 

….............................

 

Adam stood open mouthed as he looked into his backyard. “I was only gone to the store for an hour.”

“I only went to the bathroom, and he had all the chairs set up,” Kris remarked as he looked over his husband's shoulder at the wedding decorations in the backyard.

“I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow.” Adam leaned back against Kris's chest. “Are you feeling nervous?”

“I've been married to you for fourteen years,” Kris pointed out. “Why would I be nervous?”

“Then why the hell am I so nervous?” Adam remarked.

“Because our oldest son has taken over our life,” Kris suggested as he looked over Adam's shoulder to see Jacob running around the backyard ordering people about.

“Yeah, that's probably it,” Adam sighed as he watched his son. “I feel like I'm being put into some sort of arranged marriage by my ten-year-old son.”

“Were you like Jacob when you were ten?” Kris moved to sit at the kitchen table causing Adam to follow.

“A mini wedding planner?” Adam asked dryly.

“He seems to thrive on these sort of things,” Kris pointed out with a frown. “Sebastian couldn't care less about our marriage, but Jacob seems to always want to know stories about us. It just seems funny for a little boy.”

“What are you hinting at?” Adam sighed.

“I just think one of us should talk to him again.”

“He made it pretty clear in LA that he wasn't gay,” Adam said annoyed. “I don't think we should be pushing this.”

“But...”

“Kris,” Adam snapped. “Why can't you just leave this alone?”

“Because I don't want my son feeling like he's alone,” Kris snapped back. “Why are you burying your head in the sand with this?”

“You're looking for things that aren't there.”

“When it's Sophia you're willing to go storming in and demand to know what's going on,” Kris said annoyed. “Why are you so willing to let your son suffer.”

“Who's suffering?” Adam stood from the table. “He's a perfectly happy little boy. You're just looking for drama.”

Kris stood to talk only to pause when Jacob came in from the backyard. “Okay, say goodbye to each other now.”

“Goodbye?” Kris quizzed looking down at his son.

“You can't be together on the night before your wedding. Uncle Neil said it's bad luck or something,” Jacob shrugged as he tugged on Kris's arm. “Mama's outside, and she's going to take you to her house for tonight.”

“But I don't...”

“Actually I think that's a great idea,” Adam interrupted. “We wouldn't want any bad luck now would we?” Adam gave his husband a dirty look.

“Fine by me,” Kris said letting Jacob pull him towards the front door.

 

…...............................................

 

“Maybe he won't turn up tomorrow,” Neil laughed as he sat beside his brother in the den.

“Maybe I won't,” Adam sulked causing Neil to shake his head.

“Aren't you a little old to be sulking?”

“Aren't you a little ugly to be my brother?” Adam snapped back.

“Aren't you a bitch?”

“Idiot.”

“Madonna wannabe.”

“Big head.”

“Big nose.”

“Big...”

“What are they doing?”

Adam turned around quickly to find Jacob and Sebastian standing at the den door wearing the same confused frown. “Hey guys.”

“Were they arguing?” Sebastian asked looking up at his big brother.

“I think so.”

“Uncle Neil and I were just...”

“Your papa is a big idiot,” Neil interrupted.

“So they were arguing?” Sebastian asked his big brother.

“Your uncle Neil and I were just talking,” Adam said with a fake smile.

“And that's why Papa's never acted in a movie,” Jacob said smiling.

“Yeah, you're not a very good actor,” Sebastian said shaking his head.

“Is there something you two want?” Adam asked dryly.

“Grandma says we need more milk.” Sebastian held out a note for Adam to take. “And all the things on this list.”

Adam handed the note to Neil only to have him shake his head. “Your house, your milk.”

“Yeah well you won't be drinking my milk then,” Adam grumbled as he walked out of the den.

 

…..................................

 

Kris had only just pulled into the parking lot when he saw Adam pull up beside him. “Well, this is weird.”

Adam looked up surprised at his husband's voice. “Kris?”

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“I've been sent out to get milk,” Adam said holding up his shopping list.

“Coffee,” Kris answered holding up his own shopping list. “Allison arrived with Nicholas earlier.”

“Yeah, Neil's with us.”

Kris looked around the empty parking lot. “So is this our bachelor party?”

“This is what we get when we let our ten-year-old organize everything.”

Kris rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded. “So this is weird.”

“Why are you acting like we've just met?” Adam laughed.

“I don't know it's just weird bumping into you in a supermarket.”

“You know I'm sorry... you know about before.”

“It's my fault,” Kris shrugged. “I know I shouldn't have pushed about Jacob.”

“You're just worried about him.”

Kris nodded his head again. “Is this us making up?”

“Yeah, we should probably do that before we have to say I do again.”

“Or Jacob might make us get a divorce,” Kris joked.

“So since we've made up how about I take you out on a date?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“Now?”

“Unless you've got a better offer.”

“Where would we go?” Kris asked looking around the Parking lot. “Everywhere will be closed by now.”

“There's a McDonald's up the road,” Adam smirked.

“You're taking me on a date to McDonald's?” Kris laughed.

“If you want to,” Adam shrugged.

“And they say romance dies after you get married,” Kris joked as he climbed into Adam's car.

 

…....................................

 

Adam stood in the backyard under the flowered archway admiring his new suit. “And you designed this all yourself?”

“Uncle Cassidy made them for me, but I came up with the design.” Jacob stood by his papa's side in his own tiny version of the suit.

“”This is like the most amazing thing ever,” Adam said as he stroked the material.

“Well, Daddy is here so maybe we should admire your suit later,” Jacob said as he pointed to the back door where Kris and Sebastian stood wearing the exact same suit.

“He looks beautiful,” Adam said with a dreamy sigh.

Sophia came walking towards Adam holding Elle's hand as they both were dressed in the same pale blue dress. “You four look like a boyband,” Sophia pointed out as she stood next to Adam.

“And you look beautiful,” Adam whispered.

“Yeah well, Jacob promised me I could pick the movies we watch for the next six Saturdays,” Sophia shrugged.

Adam ignored his daughter as Kris came walking towards him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kris said shyly.

 

…........................

 

“And we now come to the vows,” the minister said smiling at Adam and Kris.

“Vows?” Kris asked surprised.

“You forgot to write vows?” Adam asked through gritted teeth.

“Did you do it?”

“Nope.”

Kris looked down at Jacob. “Did you?”

Jacob gave his daddy a look before pulling out two pieces of paper from his pocket. “Neither of you prepared for this at all, did you?”

“Adam would you like to go first?” The minister asked.

“Okay,” Adam sighed as he looked down at his piece of paper. “Kristopher today I become your husband for the second time, and just like fourteen years ago I promise to strive to love you as much as I can. I promise to continue to respect, and love you for the man you have grown to be. I promise to continue to laugh with you in your happiest of times, and cry with you when life gets too much. I will do everything in my power to keep our love alive, and with the help of our children I promise to keep our family growing. Thank you for allowing me the chance to share this life with you, and I look forward to the years ahead that I know will be filled with love and laughter just like the last fourteen have.” Adam folded the note as he looked down at his oldest son. “You're good.”

“And Kris?” The minister laughed.

“Adam,” Kris began as he wiped a stray tear from his eye, “today I stand before our family and once again promise to love you endlessly with everything I have. I can promise you these things completely because I know that is what my heart was made for. You are my best friend as well as my husband, and I will continue to love you with all the strength I have. I promise to continue to create the life we have with our four children, and I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you are always happy and complete. My last promise is to grow old by your side and be there when you need or want me to be.” Kris folded his own note as he gave Jacob a wink.

“Now by the power vested in me by the state of Arkansas I now pronounce you married... again. You may kiss.”

Adam took Kris's face in his hands as he lightly pressed their lips together. “I love you,” Adam whispered for only Kris to hear.

“I love you too,” Kris whispered as he buried his face in Adam's neck.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2024


	50. Chapter 50

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 50

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

“Okay, the bags are packed, and our passports are in my hand so let's get the hell out of here.” Adam stood at the front door surrounded by bags. “Our second honeymoon is waiting baby.”

“Yeah well, it's going to have to wait a bit longer,” Kris sighed as he came out of Jacob and Sebastian's bedroom.

“Why?”

“I think Sebastian has the chicken pox.”

“No,” Adam groaned. “Are you sure?”

“Either that or he's taken a bad reaction to all that wedding cake he ate yesterday.”

“Do you think my mom would be able to handle him?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to give him a look. “Or not.”

“We cannot leave our little boy when he's sick just so we can fly to Italy,” Kris said dryly. “Now go call your mom and tell her we won't be coming.”

“I was going to walk around naked,” Adam grumbled. “I've not been able to walk around naked for years.”

“You're allowed to be naked in the shower,” Kris remarked as he picked up the bags from the door.

“Yeah, when they're not trying to break the door down to get to me,” Adam grumbled. “I'm not even allowed to be naked in my own bed anymore.”

“Papa?” Sophia stood at her own bedroom door scratching her stomach. “I'm really itchy.”

“Oh please god no.” Adam lifted up Sophia's top to see the little pink spots all over her. “Damn.”

“I'll drive to the store and get some lotion,” Kris sighed.

“Maybe I should go,” Adam remarked. “Then I should stay at your parents because I've never had chicken pox before.”

“One month after our first wedding,” Kris said dryly. “You pretended to have had them just so I would let you home.”

“I don't remember that.”

“It happened,” Kris called out before disappearing into the bedroom.

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Flashback 2010

 

Adam belted out the last note of Whole Lotta Love throwing his microphone to the ground with a bang, before the venue lights went out and the crowd went wild Filling his ears with a mass of screams. In a rush of voices and hands Adam was pulled from the stage and in guided to the waiting car ready to take him home. For three months Adam and Allison had toured America to sold out venues, and now had come full circle ending the tour in Adam's city. Throwing himself into the back of a blacked out car Adam was whisked away before the fans exited the venue and spotted him. He was heading home to his husband finally, after two weeks apart. Kris had kept his promise and had came to as many shows as he could, even if it meant flying, in staying for the show, and leaving for home right after. Now they only had three days before Adam's tour of Europe began and they would be apart again. Adam looked in the car mirror at the sweat running down his face smearing his carefully applied makeup. He gave up even trying to make himself presentable and pulled out his cell in need to hear his husband's voice. 

“Please tell me you're not on your way home,” Kris asked breathlessly into the phone.

“About twenty minutes away, why?” Adam asked confused.

“Well don't.”

“What?”

“You can't come here. No one can come here,” Kris explained not making any sense at all.

“Who says I can't come home?” Adam asked annoyed. “I haven't been home in three months.”

“A little thing happened a few days ago, and you can't come home.” Kris explained through the phone.

“I'm coming,” Adam replied matter of factly. “I don't care if I have to break in.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “You're so pig headed.”

“Just tell me what's going on.”

“I can't, because I know if I do you'll be right over here.”

“I'm coming over anyway,” Adam remarked. “You're not going to stop me.”

“Fine,” Kris snapped. “I've got chicken pox.”

“You're sick?” Adam asked quickly. “You're sick, and you didn't tell me.”

“Not sick.” Kris reasoned. “Just really itchy.”

“Just have the front door open, I'll be there soon.”

“Adam no,” Kris complained trying his best to pout through the phone. “You can't get chicken pox now. You have to be in Europe in three days, be reasonable baby.”

“But I've had chicken pox, and you can't catch them twice,” Adam explained.

“I called your Mom, and she said you haven't.”

“I got them in Germany. Most of the cast of Hair had them.”

Kris sighed heavily. “Are you sure?” 

“I'm sure,” Adam answered. “Itchy as hell, horrible little red spots. I know what you're going through baby.”

“I'll see you soon then,” Kris replied before hanging up on Adam.

 

.......................................... 

 

Adam held the box closer to his side as he pushed the unlocked front door open. “Baby?” 

“In the bedroom,” Kris called back. “Just don't get too close.”

Adam shook his head as he walked towards the open bedroom door. “I told you I've already had chicken pox.” Adam stepped inside the room to find Kris laying on the bed with his hands stuffed down his pajama pants. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Itchy,” Kris grunted scratching at his thighs.

Adam looked his husband up and down taking in the pink spots all over Kris's face and neck. “Are those everywhere?” 

“Between my toes and everything,” Kris sighed pulling his hands out of his pants. “What's in the box?”

“Oh. I got you something.” Adam sat the plain brown box down gently on the bottom of the bed. “Something to make you feel better.”

“Oh something to eat?” Kris asked sitting up.

Adam frowned shaking his head. “I don't think you would want to. I mean you could, but I doubt you will want to.” 

“Okay so what.......” Kris froze seeing the box move. “Please tell me you didn't buy me a puppy.”

Adam pushed his lips together shaking his head. “I can honestly tell you I didn't buy you a puppy.” 

“A cat?”

“Not a cat,” Adam smiled.

“Oh please tell me it's not a rabbit. Please tell me you didn't buy me a rabbit.” Kris moved slightly away from the box as it moved again.

“That was my intention, but then my new driver, who by the way is the sweetest guy ever, told me about what his daughter had, and I knew I had to get you one.” Adam opened the box carefully peeking inside. “So cute.”

“Okay, what did you get me?” Kris sighed getting on his knees to look into the box. He raised an eyebrow as he saw his gift. “Seriously?”

“My driver said they are so affectionate,” Adam smiled. “Want to hold her?”

“It's a....it's a....” Kris breathed out deep. “Pig. You brought me home a pig.” Kris shook his head as he looked at Adam.

“It's called a tea cup pig.” Adam picked up the tiny animal with one hand holding it out to Kris. “Hold her.”

“What? No I'm not holding a pig. Have you lost your damn mind.” Kris climbed off the bed scratching his stomach. “Who buys their husband a pig?” Kris asked himself walking out the bedroom.

Adam looked down at the pig in his hand. “Teacup pig,” He whispered. “What's wrong with that?” 

  


 

…............................................

Kris lay on his back wiggling his ass against the bed sheets trying his best to get rid of his itch. Adam lay by his side looking up at the ceiling trying his best to ignore the noise from the bedroom floor. “I think your pig wants you,” Kris said dryly. 

“Teacup pig,” Adam sighed as he climbed out the of bed and onto the floor. The tiny animal made her way towards him grunting as she went. “I don't know what his problem is,” Adam whispered into the pig's ear. “I think you're gorgeous.”

“It's a pig,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “You bought me a pig for having chicken pox. Most normal husbands buy fruit, or a few books and magazines.”

“Well I'm not normal,” Adam said turning to look over the mattress at Kris. “Look,” he said holding the pig up for Kris to see. “Look at how cute she is.”

Kris rolled onto his side looking at the pig. “Okay she's cute, but come on, how are we going to look after a pig?” 

“My driver said it's just like taking care of a new born baby,” Adam explained softly. “I figured it would be good practise for us.”

“And when we get a real baby is the pig going to be a big sister?” Kris asked scratching his cheek.

“Of course not,” Adam said picking the pig up and climbing back into bed. “We're only keeping her for a little while then my driver's daughter will take her back to live with her teacup pigs.”

“So we're fostering a pig?” Kris asked trying not to smile.

“Don't mock me,” Adam answered with a dirty look. “We could be really good at this.”

“And when we do have our own kid I'm telling it this story,” Kris said rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

..................................... 

 

Oh yes right there, that's it, right there. Oh god, so good,” Adam frowned lifting his head from the pillow as he listened to his husband's voice from the bathroom. 

“Kris?”

“Yeah?” Kris panted out.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked unsure.

“Nothing,” Kris panted. “Oh god.”

Adam quietly lifted himself from the bed as he made the short journey to the bathroom. “Oh.” Adam looked inside. “I thought you were doing something dirty.” 

“Itchy,” Kris moaned rubbing his naked back with Adam loofah.

“I know baby,” Adam smiled. “But you really shouldn't be scratching like that. It'll leave scars.”

“Don't care,” Kris moaned. “You'll just have to love me with scars,” Kris added as he continued to rub his back.

“Baby,” Adam laughed pulling Kris's hands away. “Come lay down, and I'll get some lotion for you.”

“Will it stop the itching?” Kris asked with a pout.

“It will cool everything down. Just go lay on the bed,” Adam ordered pushing Kris out of the bathroom.

…...................................................................

“So cute,” Adam said quietly as he ran his lotion covered hand over the back of Kris's spot covered thigh.

“Please tell me you're not taking about the pig now?” Kris asked into his pillow.

“Actually, I was talking about your chicken pox ass,” Adam said with a smirk. “I should really be taking pictures of this.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Kris mumbled into his pillow. “We will not be starring in our own sex tape.”

“Not a sex tape,” Adam frowned. “Just a few tasteful shots of your naked ass. Maybe your naked chest. Hell why not just get you completely naked,” Adam said rubbing the inside of Kris's thighs.

“You're totally getting off on this aren't you?” Kris asked looking up from his pillow.

“What can I say hot body lotion and me rubbing my baby, It's hard not to get turned on,” Adam said with a shrug.

“Well stop it,” Kris said sharply. “You're already too close. Once you've done this we're putting the pillows between us. I can't risk you getting sick too.”

“Maybe I won't be done for a while then,” Adam said dipping his hand into the lotion again.

“You've got ten minutes,” Kris said dryly laying his head back down on the pillow.

“Ten minutes starting when?”

“Adam.”

“Fine.”

 

.............................. 

 

 

“You lying little shit,” Kris snapped as he stood at the bathroom door watching as Adam rubbed the lotion over his own legs.

“Maybe you can catch it twice,” Adam shrugged as he tried his best to cover the little pink spots forming on his legs. “Try googling it.”

“You didn't have it to begin with, did you?” Kris stepped into the bathroom to take the lotion from Adam's hand. “You lied to me.”

“I had a rash in Germany,” Adam said allowing Kris to rub the lotion into his legs. “It could have been a reaction to the cheap makeup they made us use.”

“Two days and you have to be in Europe What are you going to do about that?”

“The spots could be a fashion statement,” Adam shrugged. “A new look.”

Kris shook his head as he rubbed over Adam's stomach. “You're impossible.” 

“I'm leaving for three months to Europe,” Adam sighed leaning back against the sink. “I'm speding the first six months of our marriage on tour.”

“And we knew it was going to happen this way,” Kris explained with a sigh. “Are you itchy?”

“A little. Are you mad?”

“A little,” Kris said with a smile. “I'm more mad about the pig you bought me.”

“Teacup pig,” Adam corrected, “and she's cute.”

“Lets just hope our real kid doesn't look like that.”

“Please,” Adam scoffed. “Our baby will be gorgeous.”

“And hopefully not a pig,” Kris added as he scratched his chest.

End Of Flashback 

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

“And our babies are gorgeous,” Adam remarked as he looked down at Sebastian's spotty face.

“My butt itches,” Sebastian announced as he wiggled around on the bed.

“Completely disgusting, but very gorgeous,” Adam said dryly.

“Okay I've called your mom, and...”

“She's coming to help us?”

“Actually, she's taking our tickets and going to Italy with my mama,” Kris said with a confused look on his face.

“They're going on our honeymoon?” Adam asked causing Kris to nod his head. “So much for caring grandparents.”

“Well, I'll go get the lotion, and you put Sebastian in with Sophia. We don't want the other two catching it.” Kris slipped on his shoes as looked up at Adam. “Need anything else?”

“Comfort food,” Adam answered. “I've got a feeling it's going to be a difficult couple of days.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “This is our kids we're talking about. They aren't divas.”

“Papa my butt is really itchy,” Sebastian whined from his bedroom.

“Of course they're not,” Adam said with a fake smile.

 

…...............................

 

Kris had only stepped through the front door when Adam came rushing towards him. “Where the hell have you been?”

“At the store,” Kris answered confused.

“We have a big problem,” Adam said as he pushed Kris towards their bedroom. “Look,” Adam snapped as he pointed into their bedroom.

“Oh this isn't good,” Kris groaned.

“That's right,” Adam whispered. “They're all covered.”

Kris looked around the door again to find his four kids sitting up in bed all covered in pink spots. “Look at their little faces.”

“We're screwed,” Adam whispered. “Four sick kids, and our mothers are on their way to Italy.”

“We are two grown men,” Kris whispered. “We don't need our mothers.”

“If you say so,” Adam sighed as he watched his children.

 

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 51

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

 _Previously_

 

 _Kris had only stepped through the front door when Adam came rushing towards him. “Where the hell have you been?”_

“ _At the store,” Kris answered confused._

“ _We have a big problem,” Adam said as he pushed Kris towards their bedroom. “Look,” Adam snapped as he pointed into their bedroom._

“ _Oh this isn't good,” Kris groaned._

“ _That's right,” Adam whispered. “They're all covered.”_

 _Kris looked around the door again to find his four kids sitting up in bed all covered in pink spots. “Look at their little faces.”_

“ _We're screwed,” Adam whispered. “Four sick kids and our mothers are on their way to Italy.”_

“ _We are two grown men,” Kris whispered. “We don't need our mothers.”_

“ _If you say so,” Adam sighed as he watched his children._

 

… _............................._

 

“Papa I need more ice cream,” Sebastian screamed at the top of his lungs.

“And I need more lotion on my stomach,” Jacob called out after.

“This is my hell,” Adam groaned into his hands as Kris ran around the kitchen trying to fix dinner. “When is this going to end”?

“It's only been five hours honey.” Kris reached over to rub Adam's back gently. “You can do it baby.”

“Papa, can I have another movie on?” Sophia yelled.

“Ice cream,” Sebastian demanded.

“Papa?” Elle screeched.

“Jesus,” Adam hissed. “Who knew the little one could be the loudest.”

“You better go and see what she wants,” Kris smiled.

“Why are they all shouting for me?” Adam complained. “They do know you're here too right?”

“It's a well known fact that a papa is better than a daddy when you're sick,” Kris said as he kissed Adam's check.

“You're just saying that to get on my good side,” Adam grumbled.

“I'm not,” Kris laughed. “Do you remember when Sophia was little? She was always going to you when she was sick.”

“Maybe,” Adam mumbled.

“You know I'm right.”

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Flashback 2012

 

“Baby please,” Kris begged wincing as Sophia's cries grew louder in his ear. “You're going to wake your Papa.” Kris walked around the suite of the hotel room bouncing Sophia in his arms trying his best to stop her crying. “I don't know what's wrong, but I know that crying won't help you.” Kris clenched his eyes shut as the light from the bedroom behind him suddenly switched on. “And now Papa's up.”

“Kris?” Adam stood at the bedroom door in his boxers rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“It's okay baby, go back to sleep. I've got her.”

“Well, what's wrong with her.” Adam wrapped his arms around himself shivering at the cold.

“I think she's being fussy,” Kris explained as he rubbed Sophia's back.

“She sounds like she's in pain.” Adam turned his head to the side to look at his daughter. “Hey girlie.”

Sophia cried louder causing Kris to pull his head away from her. “Damn she can scream.” 

“Just like her Papa,” Adam smiled softly. “Let me see her.”

Kris handed Sophia over to Adam, but still kept his hand rubbing her back in small circles. “Come on baby.” 

“Her cheeks are pretty red,” Adam commented feeling them with the back of his hand.

“Don't,” Kris warned. “Last time you thought that we made a mad dash to the emergency room.”

“I panicked,” Adam replied dryly. “I know what's wrong with her this time.”

“What?” Kris asked over Sophia's loud screams.

“Teething,” Adam said as he tried to look into Sophia's mouth. “My Mom said something the other week about her always trying to eat her fist, and how she's dribbling a lot more than usual.”

“So what do we do?” Kris asked trying to look into Sophia's mouth.

“Here.” Adam thrust the screaming Sophia into his arms before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Your plan is to leave her with me?” Kris shouted over the crying.

“No.” Adam appeared back into the suite with a dripping wash cloth in his hand. “Put this in the freezer for five minutes,” Adam instructed as he took Sophia from Kris again.

“I don't know why,” Kris mumbled to himself as he walked towards the small kitchen, “but I'll do it.” Just as he closed the freezer door Sophia's screeching stopped surrounding him in silence. “How.......” Kris peeked his head round the suite door finding Adam sitting on the sofa with Sophia on his knee and his pinkie in her mouth. She lay happily sucking as Adam smiled on. “How did you do that.”

“Brad had a really hard time with his wisdom teeth,” Adam explained softly. “Apparently chewing on something is good for teething.”

“Please tell me you didn't do this with Cheeks?” Kris asked as he sat down on the sofa beside his husband.

“He didn't sit on my knee,” Adam gave Kris a side glance.

“I will never understand your relationship with him,” Kris sighed leaning his head on Adam's shoulder. “So this works?” He asked pointing at Sophia.

“Once the wash cloth is cold enough we'll let her chew on that for a while. It'll cool her mouth.”

“She would have been in pain all night if you weren't here,” Kris frowned. “I would have let her cry all night thinking she was just being fussy.”

“Well, I am here and I'll always be here,” Adam said softly kissing Kris's cheek. “We can't be perfect Kris.”

“You are.”

“Only about 30% of the time,” Adam said causing Kris to smile. “You get the wash cloth, I'll get her settled in bed.”

“You think she could sleep with us tonight? I know you're up early for that radio interview, but I just don't want her sleeping alone if she's in pain.” Kris stood looking down at his daughter as she happily chewed on Adam's pinkie.

“One sleepless night won't hurt,” Adam smiled looking up at Kris. “And we can have a snuggle in the afternoon before I have to be ready for the show.” Kris nodded his head turning to walk away. “Hey,” Adam called out making him turn. “Do you think it's weird that snuggling with a seven-month-old is one of my favorite things in the world now?”

“I would think you were weird if you said it wasn't,” Kris remarked before disappearing into the kitchen to get the wash cloth from the freezer.

 

End Of Flashback

 

Flash Forward 2024

 

“Seriously, my butt is so itchy,” Sebastian grumbled.

“For the last time, I am not going to scratch your butt for you,” Adam said dryly. “Now eat your soup.”

“Why do we all have to be in the same bed?” Sophia complained as she lay on Adam's side of the bed.

“Because we want to keep you all snuggled together so you are warm,” Kris answered as he rubbed more lotion on Elle's back.

“This is hell,” Jacob grumbled as he checked his face in the mirror for the tenth time in under five minutes. “I'm going to be left with so many scars.”

“As long as you don't scratch you will be fine,” Adam said. “So get your hand out your pants, Sebastian.”

“It's so itchy,” Sebastian pouted.

“Oh my god he's just like you,” Adam said pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “Bitching all the time.”

“Because it's itchy,” Kris and Sebastian said at the same time.

“Whatever,” Adam threw a flippant hand in the air. “You're both still bitching about it.”

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Flashback 2010

 

“Oh yes, right there. That's it. Right there. Oh god. So good.” Adam frowned lifting his head from the pillow as he listened to his husband's voice from the bathroom.

“Kris?”

“Yeah?” Kris panted out.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked unsure.

“Nothing,” Kris panted. “Oh god.”

Adam quietly lifted himself from the bed and made the short journey to the bathroom. “Oh,” Adam looked inside. “I thought you were doing something dirty.” 

“Itchy,” Kris moaned rubbing his naked back with Adam loofah.

“I know baby,” Adam smiled. “But you really shouldn't be scratching like that, it'll leave scars.”

“Don't care,” Kris moaned. “You'll just have to love me with scars,” Kris added as he continued to rub his back.

“Baby,” Adam laughed pulling Kris's hands away. “Come lay down, and I'll get some lotion for you.”

“Will it stop the itching?” Kris asked with a pout.

“It will cool everything down. Just go lay on the bed,” Adam ordered pushing Kris out of the bathroom.

…...................................................................

“So cute,” Adam said quietly as he ran his lotion covered hand over the back of Kris's spot covered thigh.

“Please tell me you're not taking about the pig now?” Kris asked into his pillow.

“Actually, I was talking about your chicken pox ass,” Adam said with a smirk. “I should really be taking pictures of this.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Kris mumbled. “We will not be starring in our own sex tape.”

“Not a sex tape,” Adam frowned. “Just a few tasteful shots of your naked ass. Maybe your naked chest. Hell, why not just get you completely naked,” Adam said rubbing the inside of Kris's thighs.

“You're totally getting off on this aren't you?” Kris asked looking up from his pillow.

“What can I say, hot body lotion and me rubbing. It's hard not to get turned on,” Adam said with a shrug.

“Well stop it,” Kris said sharply. “You're already too close. Once you've done this we're putting the pillows between us. I can't risk you getting sick too.”

“Maybe I won't be done for a while then,” Adam said dipping his hand into the lotion again.

“You've got ten minutes,” Kris said dryly laying his head back down on the pillow.

“Ten minutes starting when?”

“Adam.”

“Fine.”

 

End Of Flashback 2010 

 

Flashback 2024 

 

“Papa?” Adam buried his head under the pillow as he tried to ignore Jacob's yelling. “Papa?” 

“You're going to have to answer him,” Kris mumbled from the Lazy Boy chair. 

“I do not,” Adam answered without opening his eyes. “I'm fast asleep.”

“He might need something.”

“He needs to hear his own voice.”

“Papa?” 

“Seriously, Adam.”

“Kris, it's three in the morning. He'll give up soon...”

“Papa I know you're awake.”

“Son of a bitch,” Adam grumbled as he pushed himself off of the Lazy Boy chair. “Why did I ever agree to have children with you?” 

“To complete our lives?” Kris answered with a smirk.

“We could be making love in an Italian hotel room right now,” Adam pointed out as he disappeared out of the den. 

“Papa?” Jacob whined again. 

“I'm coming baby boy.” Adam stumbled into the dark bedroom to find Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I don't feel good.”

“I know you don't baby,” Adam said as he sat on the bed beside his son. 

“Sebastian won't stop scratching,” Jacob pouted as he looked over his shoulder at his little brother. 

“Well, you want to come and sleep with me and Daddy in the den?” Adam whispered causing Jacob to nod his head. “Come on then.” Adam stood picking Jacob up in his arms.

“Aren't I a little too big to be getting carried?” Jacob asked as he wrapped his arms and legs around his papa.

“Not even close to being too big.” Adam walked back into the den causing Kris to look up at him. 

“So, we're having our own little sleep over?” Kris quizzed as he opened his arms up so Jacob could climb into. 

“I just can't sleep.”

“Something on your mind?” Adam asked as he pushed his chair up against Kris's. 

“No.”

“You've been very quiet the past few days,” Kris remarked as he wrapped the cover over Adam and Jacobso they were all snuggled together. “Are you sure you're okay?” 

“I'm just covered in spots.”

“But even before the chicken pox came you were quiet,” Adam pointed out. “Anything happening at school?” 

“School's fine.”

“You haven't had a fight with Claire have you?” Kris asked as he pulled Jacob closer to him. 

“Of course not,” Jacob answered. “We're best friends. We don't fight.”

“So what's wrong?” 

“Can we turn off the light?” Jacob asked looking at his papa. 

Adam reached over to turn off the lamp by his side. “Now, do you want to tell us?” 

“I don't know,” Jacob shrugged. 

“Is it something good or something bad?” Kris quizzed. 

“I don't know,” Jacob shrugged again.

“Well, does it make you sad or happy?” Adam asked in a whisper. 

“I don't know.”

“You don't have to tell us if you don't want to,” Kris whispered as he kissed the side of Jacob's head. 

“Okay,” Jacob whispered back. 

Adam and Kris snuggled closer together causing Jacob to lay his head on Adam's shoulder. “Night baby,” Kris whispered. 

“Night.”

“See you in the morning baby boy.”

“Night Papa.” Jacob snuggled in closer as Adam and Kris closed their eyes. 

Adam felt himself drift off when he felt Jacob move beside him. “You okay baby?” 

“Papa, when did you know you liked boys?” 

Kris lifted his head to look over in Adam's direction. “I guess I was young,” Adam answered softly as he reached across the chair to take Kris's hand. “Why do you want to know that?” 

“Just wondering,” Jacob said softly. 

“Do you have any other questions for us?” Kris asked softly. 

“Not right now.” Jacob snuggled back against Adam again. “Maybe another time.”

“You know you can come to us with any question you have anytime you want,” Kris pointed out. 

“I know.” Jacob reached over to take ahold of Adam and Kris's clasped hands. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Kris whispered. 

“Night baby boy.” 

“Night Papa.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2024


	52. Chapter 52

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 52

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“You want to do what now?” Adam stood at the kitchen counter making up Sebastian's lunch.

“I want to box,” Sebastian said as he looked up at Adam. “You know like be a boxer.”

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don't think so,” Sebastian answered confused. “I just want to be a boxer.”

“You do know that when you box it means you hit people?” Adam asked. “You hit people, and then people hit you back.”

“I know,” Sebastian pouted. “I've seen people box before.”

“And you've seen how they hit each other with gloves?”

“Yes,” Sebastian sighed.

“But you have such a pretty face,” Adam groaned as he got down on his knees to look at his youngest son. “Why would you want to mess it up?”

“It looks cool.”

“You're such a boy,” Adam grumbled as he stood back up again.

“Does that mean you'll let me?”

“I'll talk to your daddy about it later.”

“That means yes.” Sebastian clenched his little fists as he pretended to punch Adam's back. “I get to be a boxer.”

“It means I'll talk to your daddy.”

“I'm going to go practice with Jacob.”

“Don't hit your brother,” Adam yelled as Sebastian disappeared out of the kitchen door.

 

….......................................

 

“Why don't you just eat some more of your pasta,” Adam said looking across the table at his youngest son.

“Don't want to.”

“Do you want some more bread?” Kris asked holding out the bread for Sebastian.

“No thank you.”

“Is he still sulking?” Sophia asked bluntly. “It's his own fault.”

“Maybe we shouldn't talk about this at dinner.” Kris rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I don't know what he's sulking about,” Jacob grumbled. “I was the one that was attacked in my own room.”

“I was only showing you my boxing skills.”

“You ran at me with your fists swinging,” Jacob said annoyed. “I was defending myself.”

“You didn't have to hit me,” Sebastian said. “My nose is really sore now.”

“But you were...”

“Jacob,” Adam sighed.

“Okay, I'm sorry for punching your nose.”

“And?” Sebastian asked.

“And sitting on your head,” Jacob mumbled into his plate.

“Sebastian?” Kris nodded his head towards Jacob.

“I'm not saying sorry.”

“Sebastian.”

“I didn't even hit him.”

“Because I kicked your butt first,” Jacob said smugly.

“Yeah well, I'm going to learn how to be the best boxer ever, and then I'll kick your butt.”

“And you really think you're going to be allowed to start boxing now?” Jacob scoffed.

“If you're allowed your stupid dancing class then I should be allowed to join a boxing club.” Sebastian turned giving his daddy a look. “Can't I Daddy?”

“Of course,” Kris smiled.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sebastian smiled sweetly before turning and sticking his tongue out at his big brother.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Adam asked as he leaned across the table towards his husband.

“I don't know,” Kris sighed. “I guess we'll find out soon enough.”

 

…..................................

 

Adam sat on the wooden bench with his hands covering his eyes. “I can't cope with this.”

“He's not doing too badly,” Kris said. “I mean he's getting a few good shots in.”

“Is his nose still bleeding?”

“Not much,” Kris shrugged. “He has stopped spitting the blood out of his mouth now.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned. “Why can't he be more like Jacob?”

“Because we all can't all be as fabulous as me,” Jacob said smugly from Kris's side.

“Don't be smug,” Kris warned before turning back to see Sebastian hit the ground again. “Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Adam asked frantically.

“Just don't look.”

“He's really not good at this is he?” Sophia quizzed without looking up from her cell.

“He's still learning.”

“Yeah, learning the taste of the floor,” Jacob laughed as he gave Sophia a high five.

Adam's whole body clenched up at the sound of the whistle being blown. “Is it over?”

“Yes,” Kris said as he stood from the bench.

“Is there lots of blood?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed as Sebastian came towards them. “Hey buddy.”

“Never again,” Sebastian grumbled.

“You didn't enjoy it?” Kris asked.

“I can taste blood.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned as he took his hands away from his eyes to look at his youngest son for the first time. “Alright, which one of them did this?” Adam looked around the gym at the other little boys.

“Can we just go?” Sebastian asked annoyed. “I don't want to be here anymore.”

“So he's not going to be the world's next heavy weight championing?” Sophia asked as she followed them out to the car.

“Just get in the car,” Adam sighed.

 

…...................................

 

Adam dipped the wash cloth back into the water before sweeping it across Sebastian's face again. “I think you're making the right decision. Boxers are never pretty people.” Sebastian sat silently on top of the bathroom sink. “I mean you aren't only a good looking kid, but you are pretty. Your cute little features shouldn't be ruined by mindless violence...”

“You didn't let me be a normal boy,” Sebastian said suddenly causing Adam to pause what he was doing.

“I never what?”

“I couldn't fight those boys because you never let me be a normal boy,” Sebastian repeated. “You and Daddy aren't normal men so I don't know how to do manly things.” Adam stayed silent as he watched Sebastian jump from the counter. “You're even cleaning me up after a fight.”

“I'm just...”

“You don't have to treat me like a little baby,” Sebastian interrupted. “I'm not your little baby anymore.” Frozen in shock Adam stared straight ahead at the mirror as Sebastian stormed out of the bathroom.

 

…....................................

 

“Please don't let this bother you baby,” Kris whispered as he pressed a kiss to the side of Adam's head. “He's just lashing out because he got beat.”

“I know that,” Adam sighed. “It's still not nice to hear.”

“I'll talk to him,” Kris said. “Make him understand.”

“Maybe we should get Daniel or Neil to hang out with him more,” Adam suggested. “They could teach him a sport.”

“You want my brother, who's a cheerleader and your brother, the king of sarcasm and who would put a drag queen to shame, to teacher our kid to be more like a boy?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because if you do, he's screwed.”

“Yeah we really aren't the toughest of families,” Adam sighed, “but I really want to try for him.”

“Try to be tough men?” Kris answered with a raised eyebrow.

“I can be tough when I want to be.”

“I'm sure you can baby,” Kris smiled as he patted Adam's head gently.

“I can,” Adam said annoyed. “I'll prove it to you.”

“How?”

Adam let out a long breath as he looked around the room. “We'll go hunting.”

“Hunting?” Kris choked out a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Completely,” Adam smirked. “I'm going to go tell Sebastian.”

 

…...................................

 

“Oh I can't breathe, I can't breathe.” Adam stood with his hands on his hips as he watched Sophia and Jacob giggling on the bed together.

“It's not that funny.”

“Oh it is,” Jacob choked back a laugh. “You're going hunting. It's so funny.”

“Okay, I don't have to sit here and take this abuse,” Adam grumbled as he moved towards the door. “And just so you know you're both not invited.”

Sophia let out another loud laugh as her papa strutted out of the room. “He's so screwed.”

“I can't believe Daddy is going to let him hold a gun,” Jacob remarked.

“Let's just be thankful we get to stay with Mama.”

“Yeah, Papa with a gun is just crazy...”

“I can still hear you both,” Adam called from the next room.

“Hope he doesn't accidentally shoot Daddy in the butt,” Jacob said in a whisper.

“Your little butts will be grounded for the rest of the year,” Adam said loudly causing Sophia and Jacob to giggle.

 

….....................................

 

Kris took a seat next to Sebastian on the floor of his room. “You okay there buddy?” Sebastian stayed looking at his toy truck Kris while nudged his side. “I'm talking to you.”

“I'm not in the mood to talk,” Sebastian pouted.

“Are you taking over Sophia's moody nature?” Kris nudged his little boy's side again causing him to giggle. “You're only seven. You're not supposed to be moody until you hit thirteen.”

“My lips still hurts.”

“Want me to get you some ice?” Kris tilted his head to the side to look at Sebastian's sore lip.

“I could have beat that guy you know.”

Maybe you could have,” Kris nodded. “Would it have made you feel good to make that little boy bleed?”

“Yes.”

“So, you would be happy to watch him in pain, and knowing that you were the one that did it to him?” Kris pressed.

“It's better than me being in pain.”

“So, I was talking to your Papa a little while ago...”

“I'm going to say sorry to him,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why would you need to say sorry to him?”

“I said some mean things to him.” Sebastian leaned closer to his daddy. “I didn't mean it though.”

“Well, you've got to own up to the things you say and take responsibility for them.”

“I will,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Papa's down in the studio if you want to go talk to him now,” Kris said giving Sebastian a gentle nudge.

“Will he be angry with me?”

“When has your papa ever been angry with you?”

“When I start being a little meany?”

“Just go spend some time with your papa,” Kris smiled as he pushed Sebastian up on his feet.

“If you hear yelling come save me,” Sebastian whispered before leaving the bedroom.

 

…...............................

 

“Papa?” Sebastian stood at the studio door looking shyly at Adam.

“Need something buddy?”

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry.”

Adam held out his arms for Sebastian to climb into. “I'm sorry too,” he whispered into Sebastian's ear.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I'm sorry for not teaching you the things you need to know,” Adam explained. “I think maybe I should have thought about what little boys like more. I just always thought my kids would like the same things that I did when I was little.”

“What did you like?” Sebastian asked as he looked up at Adam.

“Music and glitter.”

“So, you were just like you are now?” Sebastian smirked.

“Yeah pretty much.” Adam tightened his grip on Sebastian's waist.

“I am sorry Papa.”

“I forgive you baby,” Adam paused. “Sorry. I shouldn't call you baby anymore.”

“I don't mind being your baby,” Sebastian whispered.

“Good,” Adam smiled. “I don't think I'm ready to give up the right to call you my baby.” Adam pressed his lips against Sebastian's cheek. “Did Daddy tell you where we are going?” Sebastian shook his head. “Well, tomorrow we are going hunting.”

“Shut up,” Sebastian giggled.

“I'm serious.”

“We are going to have guns?”

“Well, some of us will,” Adam shrugged. “You won't.”

“They won't give me one, but they'll give you one?” Sebastian smirked.

“You've just said sorry,” Adam said. “Don't make me fall out with you for real this time.” Adam pressed another kiss against Sebastian's cheek making him giggle.

“But you with a gun...”

“Sebastian.”

“Sorry Papa.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	53. Chapter 53

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 53

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“Wipe that look off your face,” Adam said dryly as he put his bag into the back of the car.

“One of you is going to come back with a flesh wound,” Jacob giggled as he stood by the car.

“You sure you don't want to come with us?”

“Grandma promised us we could have a day of pampering.” Jacob clapped his hands together excitedly. “I think that means we're going to get our nails done.”

“Yeah, while we're out in the dirty woods hunting for food,” Adam remarked.

“You know there is a supermarket about ten minutes from here?” Jacob smirked.

“You're being a meany in your old age.”

“I'm not...”

“Jacob, your grandma wants to know if you want to bake cookies now,” Kris called out as he came out with his own bag in his hand.

Jacob turned back to his papa with a wide grin on his face. “You're going into the cold woods, and I'm staying here to bake with Grandma.”

“I don't know what you're grinning about,” Adam smirked. “Your grandma can't bake. When I was growing up every baking adventure ended with the fire department being called.”

“I heard that,” Leila said as she stood at the door with her hands on her hips. “That was once.”

“Twice,” Adam whispered to Jacob.

“You sure you don't want to come baby boy?” Kris asked as Jacob run past him to Leila.

“No thank you.”

“Can I say no thank you?” Adam asked as he took Kris's bag from his hand.

“This was your idea,” Kris pointed out.

“It doesn't feel like it was one of my good ones now.”

“Well, Sebastian is in there jumping up and down with excitement, so I don't think we can back out now.”

“Damn.”

“Come on it'll be fun.” Kris closed the back of the car as Adam pouted beside him. “It will, and we have the guide with us.”

“Some man we've never met,” Adam pointed out. “He could be some sort of serial killer.”

“He takes city idiots into the woods for a living.”

“To kill them,” Adam said dramatically.

“Just get in the car,” Kris said dryly as Sebastian came running towards them.

“This is so exciting.”

“He's such a boy,” Adam groaned.

 

….................................

 

“Why do I have the Deliverance theme tune playing in my head?” Adam quizzed as he pulled the car into the camping ground parking lot.

“Because you're being silly,” Kris answered.

“What's deliverance?” Sebastian asked as he poked his head through the space between Kris' and Adam's seat.

“It's a very old movie where a group of men go into the woods, and they...”

“Adam,” Kris said in a warning tone. “Probably not a movie our eight-year-old should know about.”

“But I want to,” Sebastian pouted. “Is a horror movie?”

“Depends how you look at it,” Adam smirked. “The music is great in it.”

“There's the guy,” Kris sighed as he pointed towards the campsite.

“And there is the style of the movie,” Adam laughed as he pointed to the old man wearing a pair of denim overalls.

“Now I'm hearing the Deliverance theme tune,” Kris sighed as he climbed out of the car.

 

….......................

 

“Fire,” Elle yelled at the top of her lungs as Leila jumped up and down trying to reach the smoke alarm.

“There is no fire,” Leila sighed as she finally managed to get the noise to stop. “You're so dramatic.”

“Can we come in yet?” Jacob asked from the back door.

“Papa wasn't lying,” Sophia laughed. “You really can't bake.”

“I can so bake,” Leila said offended.

“Mama can bake,” Jacob smiled. “She bakes us brownies every Sunday.”

“Yes, very nice,” Leila mumbled as she tipped the cookies into the trash.

“Why can't you cook like Mama?” Elle quizzed.

“Way to beat a woman while she's down,” Leila grumbled. “Is this what your Papa has to put up with everyday?”

“Daddy says we have inquisitive minds,” Jacob smiled brightly at his grandma.

“Your Papa had an inquisitive mind when he was little,” Leila said. “Look how that turned out.”

“Was my Papa a good boy?” Jacob asked as he sat down at the table next to Leila.

“He was...” Leila paused to look at her oldest grandson, “different.”

“Which means he drove her crazy,” Sophia whispered to her brother.

“He was just... different,” Leila said with a fake smile.

“She wanted to pull her hair out and run away from her own home.”

“Sophia,” Leila sighed. “That isn't exactly true.”

“What bad things did he do?” Jacob asked with a frown.

“He didn't do bad things honey. He was just... different.”

“How?”

“Yeah Grandma, how?” Sophia smirked.

“Well,” Leila sighed as he looked at her grandchildren. “He once got drunk at a house party when he was fourteen.”

“No way,” Sophia smirked.

“Your grandad had to go get him, and he threw up all over the car,” Leila said causing Sophia and Jacob to laugh.

“Did you ground him?” Jacob giggled.

“I think the hangover was punishment even.”

“Who knew Papa could be so wild,” Jacob remarked.

“He wasn't always a husband and a papa,” Leila smiled. “Your papa was once quite the party animal.”

 

…............................

 

“I miss my chair,” Adam complained as he sat down on the tree stump beside his husband. “I'm missing my show too. April is coming back from the dead today.”

“What's he doing?” Kris asked as he pointed toward the old man as he stood looking up at the sky.

“I have no idea,” Adam shrugged. “What's his name again?”

“Buddy?” Kris asked with a frown. “Bobby?”

“Billy,” Sebastian answered. “Did you both not listen to his little talk at the beginning of the trail?”

“No,” Adam and Kris answered at the same time.

“Good luck at nighttime then,” Sebastian smirked as he walked towards Billy.

“Nighttime?” Adam asked. “What happens at nighttime?”

“The stars come out,” Kris shrugged as he watched Sebastian talking to Billy. “He seems okay.”

“Sebastian?” Adam asked. “Sure, I like him.”

“I meant Billy.”

“His dress sense has a lot to be desired for.” Adam looked Billy up and down. “I guess it was stylish at some point.”

“Nineteen-fifty-four?” Kris said causing Adam to let out a loud laugh.

 

…...........................................

 

“Grandma?” Sophia stood at the den door.

“Yes honey?”

“I just got a call from my friend Katie, and she asked if I would like a sleepover with her,” Sophia said quietly. “So can I go?”

“Do your parents know Katie?”

“Her dad and my daddy went to school together,” Sophia explained. “I've had lots of sleepovers with her.”

“It's true,” Elle said. “Katie stays with us too.”

“Well, if it's okay with Katie's parents.”

“You're the best Grandma,” Sophia said as she ran over to kiss Leila.

“So that's what it takes to get you kids on my side,” Leila laughed as Sophia ran from the room.

“Never cook again, and I'll always be on your side Grandma,” Jacob said from his seat.

“You really are your father's son aren't you?” Leila asked dryly.

 

…..............................................

 

“I don't like this,” Kris remarked as he stood in front of Sebastian protectively.

“Don't be so dramatic,” Adam said shaking his head. “Billy told me I was the best.” Adam held the gun up high causing Kris to grip onto Sebastian tighter.

“Will you please be careful with that thing.”

“I wouldn't worry about your man,” Billy laughed loudly. “He seems to know what he's doing.”

“You don't know him,” Kris mumbled. “You should see him trying to catch a football.”

“Yeah, it's so funny,” Sebastian added.

“I have a gun in my hand,” Adam said giving his husband and son a look. “I would be careful with what you say.”

“You're so funny,” Sebastian laughed as he began to follow Billy through the woods.

“Come on,” Kris laughed taking hold of Adam's hand.

“I have a gun,” Adam said again.

“And it frightens the hell out of me.” Kris tugged Adam along the woods.

“I think it makes me look like a man.”

“Yes with your black nail polish and your eyeliner,” Kris smirked.

“I'll prove to you just how manly I am,” Adam said as they moved deeper into the woods.

“There they are,” Billy whispered pointing across the field.

“Aw look how cute they...” Adam flinched as Billy shot his gun killing the white rabbit instantly. “Son of a bitch,” Adam yelled.

“Your turn Adam,” Billy called out. “There's the baby right there.” Adam looked across the field at a smaller rabbit.

“My turn what?”

“Get the little one,” Billy whispered. “Quick before it gets away.”

Adam looked down at his husband and son as they both watched the rabbit closely. “Are you sure?”

“I've already killed its mother we may as well get this one too,” Billy shrugged. “They'll make a great stew.”

Adam looked back down at Sebastian letting out a loud sigh. “I can be a man,” he mumbled to himself as he positioned the gun in front of him. “I can do normal guy things.” Adam aimed the gun at the rabbit as it happily ate from the ground. “I can be a man.”

“Papa don't.” Adam looked down to find Sebastian standing with his fingers in his ears and his eyes clenched shut. “Don't kill the baby.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “I'm not doing it.” Adam put the gun down so he could kneel down in front of his little boy. “You can open your eyes now.” Sebastian opened his eyes to look over where the little rabbit ate. “I thought you wanted to hunt.”

“I don't care if you aren't like other men,” Sebastian announced as he threw himself into Adam's arms. “I don't care if you wear makeup and sing. I just don't want you to...” Sebastian's whole body jumped as a shot rang out.

“You stupid idiot,” Kris yelled looking at Billy.

“We killed the mother,” Billy shrugged. “Can't have the baby running around the woods alone.”

Sebastian held on tight to Adam as he began to cry silently. “It's okay baby,” Adam whispered as he rubbed his little boy's back. “Don't cry baby.”

“Oh quite the dramatics,” Billy sighed. “I only shot it's foot.” Billy walked across the field to pick up the injured rabbit.”

“It's alive,” Kris said surprised causing Adam and Sebastian to turn and look.

“He didn't kill it,” Sebastian giggled as he continued to cry.

“We're going to need to find a vet,” Adam said as he stood with Sebastian in his arms.

“A vet?” Billy asked.

Kris took off his jacket to wrap it around the tiny rabbit. “Yeah show us where the nearest vet is.”

“I need to retire,” Billy mumbled to himself as he began moving through the woods again.

 

….............................

 

“You're home early.” Leila stood at the cottage door as Adam and Kris climbed out of the car.

“It wasn't as fun as we thought it would be,” Kris smiled.

“Look what we got,” Sebastian yelled as he climbed out of the back of the car with a box in his hand.

“You actually caught something?” Jacob asked surprised.

“Come look,” Sebastian smiled as he sat the box down on the ground. Jacob and Elle ran to the box causing Sebastian to hold his hands up. “Don't frighten him.”

“Frighten him?” Jacob asked confused as he looked inside the box. “It's still alive.”

“It has an injured foot,” Sebastian whispered. “Daddy's going to build it a house in the backyard.”

“You went hunting and brought your catch back alive?” Leila asked confused.

“It's a long story,” Adam sighed. “It turns out I can't be a real man.”

“I don't care,” Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Adam's legs. “I love my Papa no matter what.”

“Aw,” Leila smiled.

“I love you too,” Adam said as he picked Sebastian up to kiss him.

“I love you too,” Elle said wrapping her little arms around Adam's leg.

“I love you,” Adam laughed as he bent down to pick Elle up.

“I love you Daddy,” Jacob said wrapping his arms around Kris's waist.

“I love you too,” Kris laughed. “Alright Mom get in here,” Kris said opening his arms up for Leila to walk into.

“All we need is Sophia, and we've got a full house.”

“She's at Katie's,” Jacob announced.

“Yeah she's having a sleepover.” Leila moved out of Kris's arms to pick up the box.

“With Katie?” Kris asked confused. “As in her friend?”

“Yeah, she called last night to ask if she could have a sleepover.”

“But Katie's parents are in New York,” Kris said looking at Adam.

“I'll call her,” Adam sighed as he pulled out his phone.

“Maybe I got the name wrong,” Leila said.

“Sophia where are you?” Adam asked into the phone. “Sophia?”

“What's she saying?” Kris asked.

“I think she's drunk,” Adam said in a whisper as he pulled the cell away from his ear.

“Give me that.” Kris grabbed the phone from his husband's hand. “Where are you young lady?”

“I'll start the car,” Adam sighed.

“You stay right where you are young lady,” Kris yelled into the phone as he jumped into the passenger seat.

 

End OF Flash Forward 2025


	54. Chapter 54

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 54

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

 _Previously_

 

“ _You're home early.” Leila stood at the cottage door as Adam and Kris climbed out of the car._

“ _It wasn't as fun as we thought it would be,” Kris smiled._

“ _Look what we got,” Sebastian yelled as he climbed out of the back of the car with a box in his hand._

“ _You actually caught something?” Jacob asked surprised._

“ _Come look,” Sebastian smiled as he sat the box down on the ground. Jacob and Elle ran to the box causing Sebastian to hold his hands up. “Don't frighten him.”_

“ _Frighten him?” Jacob asked confused as he looked inside the box. “It's still alive.”_

“ _It has an injured foot,” Sebastian whispered. “Daddy's going to build it a house in the backyard.”_

“ _You went hunting and brought your catch back alive?” Leila asked confused._

“ _It's a long story,” Adam sighed. “It turns out I can't be a real man.”_

“ _I don't care,” Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Adam's legs. “I love my Papa no matter what.”_

“ _Aw,” Leila smiled._

“ _I love you too,” Adam said as he picked Sebastian up to kiss him._

“ _I love you too,” Elle said wrapping her little arms around Adam's leg._

“ _I love you,” Adam laughed as he bent down to pick Elle up._

“ _I love you daddy,” Jacob said wrapping his arms around Kris's waist._

“ _I love you too,” Kris laughed. “Alright Mom get in here,” Kris said opening his arms up for Leila to walk into._

“ _All we need is Sophia, and we've got a full house.”_

“ _She's at Katie's,” Jacob announced._

“ _Yeah she's having a sleepover.” Leila moved out of Kris's arms to pick up the box._

“ _With Katie?” Kris asked confused. “As in her friend?”_

“ _Yeah, she called last night to ask if she could have a sleepover.”_

“ _But Katie's parents are in New York,” Kris said looking at Adam._

“ _I'll call her,” Adam sighed as he pulled out his phone._

“ _Maybe I got the name wrong,” Leila said._

“ _Sophia where are you?” Adam asked into the phone. “Sophia?”_

“ _What's she saying?” Kris asked._

“ _I think she's drunk,” Adam said in a whisper as he pulled the cell away from his ear._

“ _Give me that.” Kris grabbed the phone from his husband's hand. “Where are you young lady?”_

“ _I'll start the car,” Adam sighed._

“ _You stay right where you are young lady,” Kris yelled into the phone as he jumped into the passenger seat._

 

 

…...........................

 

“I'm going to kill her,” Kris said through gritted teeth as Adam drove towards Katie's house.

“Let's just keep calm,” Adam said quietly. “Maybe there is an explanation for this.”

“For our thirteen-year-old to be drunk?” Kris snapped.

“Yeah, that doesn't sound good, but kids will be kids.”

“Kids will be kids?” Kris snapped again. “She's thirteen.”

“Let's just stay calm please,” Adam said as he pulled into Katie's street.

“Or I could kill her and be calm after,” Kris said as he jumped out of the car as soon Adam had pulled to a stop.

“Please don't embarrass her,” Adam called out as he ran to catch up with his husband.

“Sophia?” Kris called out again as he pushed open the front door of Katie's house. “Sophia Lambert-Allen get down here now.”

Adam followed Kris up the stairs where the music was coming from. “Look you go wait in the car, and I'll deal with this.”

“Sophia?” Kris called out against as he pushed opened the door where the music was coming from.

Adam looked inside to find Sophia and a few other teenagers sitting on the floor playing spin the bottle. “Sophia?” Adam asked quietly causing his daughter to look up.

“Oh hey Papa.” Sophia waved. “Hi Dad.”

“Don't you hi Dad me,” Kris snapped. “Get up.”

“Kris...”

“Adam call the rest of these guys parents,” Kris interrupted handing Adam his phone.

“Don't you want to play spin the bottle Mr. Allen?” One teen asked causing Adam to let out a groan.

“Not a smart move kid.”

“Sophia, get up now,” Kris snapped as he reached down to take hold of Sophia's arm. “Say goodbye to your friends.”

“Goodbye friends,” Sophia said giving the group a wave.

Adam waited for Kris to drag Sophia out of the bedroom before turning to look down at the group of teens. “You're all probably not going to see her for a while.”

 

…............................

 

“Of all the stupid, stupid things you could have done,” Kris snapped as he looked over his shoulder at his daughter. “What the hell were you thinking?” Sophia sat in the back of the car looking down at her hands. “I'm talking to you young lady.”

“I...”

“I don't want to hear your excuses,” Kris snapped. “You are grounded.” Kris spun back around in his seat to face his husband. “She is never going out again.”

“Kris...”

“Don't make excuses for her,” Kris snapped causing Adam to close his mouth. “She's grounded, and that's that.”Adam pulled the car to a stop outside of the cottage as Kris threw his door open. “You deal with her.”

Adam stayed silent in the driver's seat until Kris slammed the cottage door shut. “Still drunk?” Adam asked looking into the car mirror at his daughter.

“You can't yell at me,” Sophia said smugly. “Grandma told me you got drunk when you were fourteen.”

“I see,” Adam sighed. “So this is you proving something to me?”

“I was just having fun.”

“And did you?” Adam asked turning to look over his shoulder at Sophia's pale face.

“Until Dad came in and ruined it.”

“Dad?” Adam quizzed.

“I'm too big to be calling him daddy anymore,” Sophia shrugged. “And the way he yelled at me I won't be calling him anything anymore.”

“So you've fallen out with your Daddy because he yelled at you for getting drunk?”

“I was just having fun,” Sophia snapped as he pushed open the car door to get out.

Adam got out to follow. “You're fighting a losing battle here. Your Daddy will not be beaten.”

“I don't care,” Sophia said as she stumbled towards the cottage.

“Oh my god.” Jacob stood in the hallway as Adam walked in. “She really is drunk.”

“Don't look so happy about it,” Adam sighed as he kicked off his shoes. “Your sister has just ensured that you are never allowed to go to a house party ever.”

“I didn't do anything,” Jacob pouted.

“Yeah well, that's one of the joys of having an older sibling,” Adam said as he ruffled his son's hair. “You always have to suffer for their mistakes.”

“Oh, that is so not fair.”

 

….....................................

 

Adam stole another glance at his husband as they sat together on the bed. “You okay now?”

“I just can't get over it. I mean did we really have to go pick up our drunk thirteen-year-old from a house party?” Kris sat on the bed shaking his head slowly. “She was sitting watching cartoons in her little Winnie the Pooh pajamas a few days ago, and now she's getting drunk.”

“Kids,” Adam shrugged.

“And you,” Kris said pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “You're so easy going with this. What the hell happened to the crazy guy that wouldn't let her do anything?”

“I guess I see she's growing up,” Adam shrugged. “We can't stop that.”

“Okay, so what you are saying is that I'm now the crazy in this family?” Adam nodded his head causing Kris to groan loudly into his hands. “This is not happening.”

“Look let's just let her sleep off the drunkenness, and we'll talk to her tomorrow.” Adam reached over the bed to take hold of Kris's hand. “We'll be nice and calm about it all. Explain to her that drinking at her age isn't acceptable.”

“And what's with the dad thing?” Kris asked. “I thought I was daddy.”

“Was I this crazy?” Adam asked with a frown.

“She's grounded,” Kris said ignoring his husband. “I don't care how much she pouts. She is grounded until I think she can be trusted.”

“And I'm totally on your side,” Adam said squeezing Kris's hand.

“Good, because I'm not in the mood to be fighting with you too.”

“Want a drink?” Adam asked causing Kris to give him a dirty look.

“Too soon to be making jokes?” Adam asked with a small smile.

“Why the hell are you so calm about this?” Kris snapped as he stood up from the bed. “Seriously, why the hell aren't you as angry as I am?”

“I've seen a new side to Sophia over the last few months,” Adam explained softly as he reached up to pull Kris back down on the bed again. “We talk more. She tells me things...”

“Oh great,” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes. “You've become her friend.”

“What?”

“You're so cool about this because you've suddenly become her friend,” Kris said annoyed. “You're trying to be the cool guy here.”

“Like I need to try and be cool,” Adam scoffed. “You really need to calm down.”

“We really need to put a stop to this before she gets out of control.”

“She's just testing us,” Adam shrugged. “I'll talk to her tomorrow and explain...”

“We'll talk to her tomorrow,” Kris interrupted. “She needs to understand we do not want her going off the rails.”

“And I am in complete agreement with you.”

“We don't need her turning into Kelly.” Kris climbed back into bed. “You remember how wild she was?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed.

“So tomorrow we sit her down and explain the rules of this house.”

“And we do it calmly,” Adam added.

“Papa?” Adam looked up at the door to find Sophia standing there. “I don't feel so good.”

“Good,” Kris mumbled to himself.

“Well that's what happens when you drink,” Adam said as he motioned for Sophia to come to the bed. “You feeling dizzy?”

“My head hurts, and I feel like I'm in a washing machine.”

Kris let out a sigh as he patted the bed beside him. “Get in, and I'll go get you some water.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Sophia as he pulled her close to his chest. “Get some sleep baby. You're going to need your energy for tomorrow.”

“Why?” Sophia asked in a shaky voice.

“I don't want to ruin the surprise,” Adam said quietly as Kris came back into the bedroom with a glass of water.

 

…..................................

 

Adam stood by Kris's side as Sophia sat on the sofa in front of him. “I really can't sit here Daddy.”

“Tough,” Kris said.

“At least she's calling you daddy again,” Adam whispered.

“Do you know how worried we were yesterday?” Kris said trying his best to stay calm. “Anything could have happened to you.”

“I'm sorry,” Sophia mumbled.

“Why are you sorry?” Kris asked.

“What?”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Drinking?” Sophia said unsure as she gave Adam a look.

“Really?” Kris asked. “Or are you sorry for getting caught.”

“The first one?”

“I don't think you are sorry for drinking,” Kris said. “I think you're just sorry you weren't smart enough not to get caught.”

“Kris...”

“Your Papa and I are very disappointed in you,” Kris continued. “And that is the first time in all your life that I can say that.”

“I am sorry,” Sophia said a little more serious this time.

“Alright, this is how it's going to be,” Kris said. “You're grounded for a month...”

“A month?” Adam and Sophia said at the same time.

“Don't interrupt me,” Kris warned. “You are grounded for a month. Now I want you to go to your room and get your cell, laptop, and any other gadget you can use to talk to your friends.”

Sophia gave Adam a look. “Do what your Daddy tells you.”

“I hate this,” Sophia sulked as she stormed out of the den.

“Thank you,” Kris said taking a deep breath.

“For what?”

“For backing me up,” Kris said. “I know you don't think we should ground her.”

“I'm not used to this side of parenting,” Adam frowned. “This serious side.”

“Well, we're going to have to get used to it,” Kris said as he began walking out of the den. “I think that one is going to give us a run for our money.”

“We just have to be a team,” Adam said as he wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder. “It's you and me against the rest.”

Kris stopped at the kitchen to find his three youngest kids sitting at the table eating. “There's more of them.”

Adam turned his head to the side as he looked at his kids. “Yeah, we're screwed.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	55. Chapter 55

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 55

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“Guess what.”

Kris lifted his head off of the pillow to find Adam straddling his stomach. “Morning.” Kris rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Guess what.” Adam repeated.

“What?”

“I just got off the phone with the record company, and they want to release the album.” Adam did a little bounce causing Kris to wince.

“Your album?” Kris wrapped his hands around Adam's hips to still him. “The album you wrote.”

“I sort of sent it off...”

“You didn't tell me,” Kris interrupted.

“Well, I was sure they were going to send it back, and tell me I can't write to save myself,” Adam shrugged. “I've never really written anything on my own.”

“But they liked them?”

“They don't even want to change anything.”

Kris sat up until his face was pressed against Adam. “We need to celebrate.”

“It's five in the morning,” Adam whispered against his husband's lips. “We can't really celebrate.”

“I'm sure we can think of something,” Kris whispered.

“We could open a bottle of wine and become morning drinkers,” Adam joked causing Kris to slowly shake his head. “You could make me breakfast in bed.” Kris shook his head again. “Well... how about we get under the covers and see what happens?”

“When did we turn into that couple that has to get under the covers to make love?” Kris asked with a frown.

“Who says I was talking about making love?” Adam smirked.

“Well, if you don't want to.” Kris tried to wiggle out of Adam's grasp only to have Adam hold him closer.

“I'm not saying no.” Adam pushed Kris back down against the pillow so he could straddle his stomach again. “How much do you want to bet that the moment we start something little tiny feet will make their way towards our room.”

“Everyone's asleep now baby,”Kris whispered as he left a small kiss against his husband's lips. “No one will hear us.”

Adam looked over his shoulder towards the bedroom door. “I would really like to celebrate.”

“So get naked,” Kris said as he tugged at Adam's boxers.

 

….......................................

 

“Okay, okay wait.” Adam reached under the covers to rub his hip. “I think I've pulled a muscle.”

“We've only just started,” Kris complained.

“Well, this is an awkward position,” Adam explained.

“It's the missionary position,” Kris remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah well my hip's been sore for a few days... and now my hands have gone to sleep.”

“Alright, let me get on top.” Kris pushed his husband onto his back.

“Seriously, I can't feel my hand,” Adam winced as he rubbed his hand.

Kris took his husband hand in his own as he began massaging the blood back into it. “I'm exhausted.”

“Okay, well lay on your side, and I can get behind you,” Adam instructed.

“No that just leaves me with a sore elbow afterwards,” Kris said.

“How the hell did this happen?” Adam suddenly asked. “When did we get so old.”

“Speak for yourself,” Kris said as he pushed a pillow under his hip. “Alright try it like this.”

“Give me a minute.”

“Why?”

“I just need a minute,” Adam said quietly.

“But the kids aren't going to sleep for much longer,” Kris said as Adam gave him a look. “Look, why don't I get on top.”

“I just need a minute,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

“For what?” Adam lifted up the bed covers to show Kris what was wrong. “Oh.”

“I'm not eighteen anymore,” Adam snapped. “Just give me a minute, and I'll be ready to go again.”

Kris rolled onto his side to look under the covers again. “He's really sleeping.”

“Shut up,” Adam snapped as he covered himself up. “I'm a forty-three-year-old man. Things just don't pop up anymore.”

Kris nodded in agreement as he peeked under the covers again. “So do you want to try being morning drinkers?”

Adam peeked under the covers sighing heavily. “Just bring the whole bottle.”

 

….....................................

 

“So does that mean you get to go on a tour again?” Jacob asked with a mouthful of cereal.

“If the album sells well,” Adam answered. “Hopefully people will still want to hear me sing after four years away.”

“Of course they will want to hear you sing,” Sebastian said proudly. “Everyone loves your singing.”

“Well thank you for the vote of confidence,” Adam laughed before turning to his oldest daughter. “What about you Sophia?”

“What about me?”

“Are you happy I'm releasing another album?”

“Am I happy you're going to be traveling around the country having fun while we're stuck here?” Sophia asked sarcastically. “Sure, I can't wait.”

“I'll be here while your Papa is promoting,” Kris said giving his daughter a look. “Don't put the little abandoned child act on.”

“I was only saying.”

“Well, we don't need to hear your sarcastic comments. If you are not happy for your Papa then don't say anything at all.” Kris went back to eating his breakfast as Adam looked at him.

“You guys know you'll all come first no matter what,” Adam finally said after he got over the shock of Kris's little outburst.

“And the summer is coming up,” Sebastian smiled. “Maybe we can come with you.”

“Exactly,” Adam smiled back. “We can all tour together.”

“Can I design your stage clothes?” Jacob asked with another mouth full of cereal.

“I'm happy to take all your suggestions.”

“I suggest you get lions to dance with you on-stage,” Sebastian said with wide eyes.

“I'll take all suggestions that won't get me eaten,” Adam cleared up before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

…............................

 

“Are you okay baby?” Adam asked as he walked into the den carrying a glass of wine for Kris.

“I think we woke up too early,” Kris yawned.

“Remember the times where we could stay up all night, and still go to work nice and early the next morning?” Adam slipped into the Lazy Boy beside his husband.

“Seems like a lifetime ago,” Kris said snuggling into Adam's chest.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Why?”

“Your little outburst with Sophia this morning.” Adam took a sip of Kris's wine before handing it back to him. “I think you shocked her.”

“I think she's getting a little too old to be having her little bitchy moments,” Kris shrugged. “She needs to learn some respect.”

“Give her a break,” Adam said. “She's been grounded for three weeks now. She must be going insane.”

“Well, she should have thought of that before she lied to your mother and went off drinking.”

“I think she's learned her lesson,” Adam said quietly. “Maybe we could let her out a week early.”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“But there's a party...”

“She sent you in here?” Kris snapped causing Adam to jump up from the chair.

“It's just an innocent birthday party.” Adam stood holding his hands up in the air.

“You are not going to any birthday parties young lady,” Kris yelled out. “I don't care if you give your Papa the puppy dog eyes. It won't work with me.”

“Okay, you need to calm down a little...”

“I do not.”

“She just wants to wish Ben a happy birthday.”

“Then tell her to send him a card.”

“Kris, you're being...”

“I'll ground you too if you don't quit trying to change my mind,” Kris said with a warning finger. “I will ground your ass for a month.”

“Damn, you really do take this parenting thing seriously don't you?”

 

…................................

 

“I want the top bunk when we go on tour,” Sebastian said with excitement in his voice.

“Like father like son,” Kris said in a whisper.

“And, I want my own TV in my bunk.”

Kris cuddled into Adam's side of the sofa as Sebastian and Jacob curled up around them. Elle lay across Adam's chest wit her face buried into his neck. “What about you Jacob? Where do you want to sleep?”

“In the band bus with Uncle Tommy.”

“Have you called Tommy to ask him if he'd do it?” Kris asked looking up at his husband.

“He's on board,” Adam smiled before turning to look at his oldest son. “And you are not hanging out on the party bus.”

“So I have to hang out on the old guys' bus?” Jacob pouted.

“Your Uncle Tommy is the same age as me,” Adam pointed out.

“Yeah, but he's cooler,” Sebastian remarked. “He's got cool hair.”

“I've got cool hair,” Adam said. “And your Dad...” Adam paused to look at his husband's balding head. “The point is I have cool hair.”

“Nice recovery,” Kris said dryly.

“If he's staying with Uncle Tommy I am too,” Sebastian announced.

“I feel so loved,” Kris grumbled.

“We love you,” Jacob insisted. “We just want to have fun on tour.”

“Want to go plan Papa's stage?” Sebastian asked with excitement in his voice.

“No lions though.”

Adam lay on the sofa with his mouth open as he watched his two sons happy chat at they disappeared out of the living room. “This is so not a good day.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, this morning I couldn't get it up, and now I'm being told by two little kids that I'm not cool enough for them.” Kris hit his smile in Adam's shoulder. “And don't laugh at me.”

“I'm not laughing baby,” Kris smiled. “Hey at least we've still got Elle.” Kris reached out to rub his hand over Elle's back.

“I'm keeping this one close,” Adam said as he wrapped his arms tight around Elle's tiny body. “She's not getting her own bunk. I want her in the bed with us.”

“Let's hope she doesn't disagree with your decision,” Kris said quietly.

 

….............................

 

Kris lay back on the bed as he watched his husband going through his makeup kit. “I haven't even wore half the stuff in here for years.”

“You're really excited about this aren't you?” Kris laughed lightly when Adam nodded his head. “I knew this would be good for you.”

“I think I was going a little crazy being Mr. Mom,” Adam admitted. “Not that I didn't enjoy being here with the kids,” he added quickly.

“I know what you mean,” Kris laughed. “I don't think you were made to be just a house husband.”

“I just don't know what we're going to do when we both have to work,” Adam sighed. “It's going to take a lot of figuring out.”

“Not really,” Kris said causing Adam to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I've been thinking lately.” Kris looked up at the door as Sophia walked in.

“I've been thinking.”

“Both of you?” Adam asked.

“I'm not going on tour this summer,” Sophia said causing Kris to let out a confused laugh.

“I don't think you have a choice.”

“You would really force me to go on tour if I don't want to?”

Kris looked at his husband before turning back to his daughter. “We know you would have fun.”

“I'd have more fun staying here.”

“You can't stay here on your own,” Adam pointed out.

“I would stay with Mama and Grandad.” Sophia tugged at her sleeve as he looked at Kris. “Look, I know I haven't been very respectful lately, and I don't deserve for you to take on my point of view, but if you could think about it.”

“We will,” Kris said looking at his daughter.

“But until we make up our minds you have to prove to us that you can be trusted to stay here for the summer,” Adam added.

“I promise I will.”

“We'll let you know what we think tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Sophia smiled. “Night.”

“Night baby girl,” Kris smiled.

“Looks like you two are becoming friends again,” Adam pointed out with a smile.

“Until she does something to piss me off.”

“Okay, what were you saying?” Adam asked as he turned to look at his husband. “You've been thinking?”

“Oh right.” Kris shifted on the bed until he was facing Adam. “I've come to a decision.”

“Okay.” Adam looked around the room unsure. “You going to share this decision with me?”

“I'm going to retire,” Kris said. “Like forever.” Adam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. “I know you're confused.

“Yes I am.”

“I'm going to be forty soon, and I just feel like it's time to give up,” Kris shrugged.

“You would just completely stop?” Adam asked. “You're not talking about taking a break.”

“I finish my career at the top,” Kris explained. “My last album sold pretty well, and I just feel like now is the time to walk away.”

“And you think you can do that?”

“I'll still write. I just won't release it.”

Adam nodded his head slowly. “So what would you do?”

“Be a house husband,” Kris shrugged with a smile.

“You're not just doing this because I'm going back out on the road?”

“I'm doing it because I want to be with my family,” Kris answered. “Plus, I want to be a kept man.”

Adam let out a loud laugh. “So you want to live off of my money?”

“Of course.”

“So you're becoming my trophy husband?” Adam asked as he pulled Kris into his arms.

“Haven't I always been your trophy husband?” Kris joked causing Adam to laugh louder.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	56. Chapter 56

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 56

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“Okay, I'm nervous.” Adam took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Should I be this nervous?”

“Nope.” Kris came up behind his husband to wrap his arms around his waist. “It's only a TV show.”

“My first talk show in four years,” Adam commented. “She's going to want to know where I've been.”

“You've been in Conway raising our kids,” Kris pointed out.

“That really doesn't sound very rock and roll,” Adam remarked.

“It is when it involves our kids,” Kris mumbled to himself.

“Does he think his mumbling means we can't hear him?” Sebastian quizzed pointing a finger at his daddy.

“He does.” Jacob sat in Adam's makeup chair playing with his eyeliner.

“Don't talk about your Daddy like that... and give me that,” Adam said snatching the eyeliner from his oldest son's hand. “I told you not to play with my stuff.”

“But your stuff is cooler than mine,” Jacob pouted.

“Don't drive your Papa crazy on his first day back at work.” Kris rubbed gentle circles on his husband's back. “It's Ellen,” Kris whispered. “She likes you.”

“And you did her show lots of times when you were young,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Younger,” Jacob corrected when he saw the look on his Papa's face. “When Papa was younger he did the show. Saying when he was young means he's old now.”

“He is old now.”

“Yeah, I don't know why I'm trying to help you,” Jacob sighed as he shook his head. “You just keep digging that hole for yourself Seb.”

 

…....................................

 

“ _My first guest today just happens to be the biggest recording artist in the world. He's been away from us for a few years, but now he's back with a brand new album. Say hi to Adam Lambert.”_ Ellen jumped up from her seat to greet Adam as he came from behind the stage door. 

“Look how good he is,” Kris smiled as he watched with the kids in the green room.

“Ellen just kissed Papa's lips,” Sebastian announced causing Kris to laugh.

“She does that with Papa.”

“ _So how have you been?”_ Ellen asked her first question. _“Or should I say where have you been?.”_

Adam laughed loudly as he patted his knee. _“Well, you know I thought I would hang around home for a while.”_

“ _And did you get lost?”_ Ellen joked causing Adam to laugh again.

“ _I just thought I would hang with my kids for a while,”_ Adam explained.

Kris sat with his eyes focused on the TV as Adam explained to Ellen exactly what he had been doing over the four years he had been away from music. “He doesn't look as nervous anymore,” Kris pointed out.

“He said my name,” Sebastian yelled excitedly as he sat by Kris's side on the green room sofa.

Kris shook his head in amusement at his youngest son before turning to look at Elle. She sat on the floor in front of the TV looking up at it with wide eyes. “You okay there baby?” Elle stayed quiet causing Kris to get down on the floor beside her. “Elle, are you okay?”

“He's Adam Lambert,” Elle said pointing her little hand at the TV screen.

“Huh?”

“Papa,” Elle said pointing at the screen again. “He's Adam Lambert.”

“Yes,” Kris laughed. “That's right.”

“I didn't know that,” Elle announced. “I didn't know my Papa was Adam Lambert.”

Kris looked on amused at his youngest child as she looked up wide-eyed at the TV screen.

 

…......................................

 

Adam threw himself down on the hotel bed with a loud groan. “Why am I so tired?”

“It's only because it's the first day,” Kris said patting Adam's leg as he walked towards the bathroom.

“I'm so tired,” Adam groaned.

“Why don't you rest for a while, and I'll get the kids ready for bed.” Kris guided the boys into the other bedroom while Elle stayed at the bottom of the bed looking up at Adam with a frown.

“Think you could take Papa's boots off for him?” Adam asked causing Elle to nod her head before she began tugging Adam's shoe laces. “You okay, baby?”

“You're Adam Lambert,” Elle said quietly as she pulled Adam's boot off of his foot.

“And you're Elle Lambert- Allen,” Adam said with a smile.

“No, you're really Adam Lambert,” Elle said as she climbed into the bed beside Adam's feet. “You're the famous guy.”

Adam laughed lightly as he picked Elle up to sit her on his knee. “I'm just Papa to you.” Elle stayed quiet as he studied her Papa's face closely. “Right?” Adam pressed. “I'm just Papa to you.”

“I thought you just sang songs for me,” Elle said confused.

“Well, I do sing songs for you.”

Elle rubbed the back of his neck with her hand just like Kris did when he was confused before she climbed off of Adam's lap. “I'm going to bed now.”

“You don't want to lay with me for a while?”

“No thank you,” Elle said quietly before slipping into the other room.

 

…..............................................

 

“Okay, I'm really nervous now,” Adam breathed out. “Am I allowed to be nervous now?”

Kris looked out into the large crowd all waiting for Adam to make his comeback performance. “Maybe just a little.”

“You're going to be just fine,” Jacob added. “You've done this hundreds of times before.”

“When did our ten-year-old become the sensible one in the family?” Kris quizzed.

“He gets that from me,” Adam smiled.

Kris let out a loud laugh causing Adam to frown at him. “Baby, you and sensible don't really go well together.”

“I'm the most sensible person I know,” Adam said seriously causing Kris to laugh again.

“Sorry,” Kris laughed trying his best to stop. “That's just too funny.”

“Look I'm...”

“Can we please not have some sort of family fight before Papa has to perform?” Sebastian asked as he peeked out into the crowd. “I think Papa's going to need all the energy he has. There are like millions of them out there.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned into his hands.

“Alright, give Papa good luck kisses,” Kris said to the kids.

Sebastian leapt into Adam arms first smacking his lips against Adam's cheek. “Imagine them naked.”

“Excuse me?” Adam laughed.

“I've heard that imaging people naked stops you getting nervous,” Sebastian explained.

“I don't think imagining a bunch of woman naked is really going to help me, buddy.”

“Well, imagine a bunch of men,” Sebastian shrugged. “Whatever helps you.”

“He's so weird,” Jacob grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. “Just don't fall.”

“I'll try not to.”

“And do that little strut walk I taught after the second song.”

“Okay.”

“And try not sweat too much.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed.

“And have fun,” Jacob finished kissing his Papa's cheek.

“I'll try,” Adam laughed.

Kris looked towards the makeup table at his youngest child. “You going to give your papa a good luck kiss?”

Elle shuffled forward shyly as she looked up at her papa. “Hi Papa,” she said shyly before looking back down at her feet.

Adam gave his husband a confused look before bending down to scoop Elle up in his arms. “Can I get a kiss?”

“Okay,” Elle mumbled before giving Adam a quick kiss.

“Can I get a proper kiss?” Elle looked Adam in the eye for the first time all day before leaning in to press her lips against his cheek. “Thank you baby.” Adam tightened his arms around Elle's tiny body to give her a squeeze before sitting her back down on the floor. “Is she okay?” Adam whispered into Kris's ear as he pulled him into his arms.

“It's her first time away from home, and Sophia isn't here with us,” Kris explained. “She's probably just feeling a little weird that's all.”

Adam nodded his head before pulling away from Kris. “Well wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Sebastian yelled.

“Remember to do the strut,” Jacob yelled as Adam made his way towards the stage stairs.

 

…............................................

 

“I feel like I'm up,” Adam said as he stood at the bottom of the bed looking down at Kris. “I can't seem to unwind,”

“It was your first time on-stage in four years. You should have gone out with the band afterwards.” Kris tugged the covers over his legs as he settled against his pillow.

“I wanted to make sure Elle was okay.” Adam settled into the bed beside his husband. “Did you see how weird she was acting at the venue?”

“I told you it was just all weird for her.”

“She was acting like one of my fans,” Adam pointed out. “You know when they get so scared from meeting you they can't talk or look at you?”

“Yeah, she has been a bit funny around you.”

“She won't look at me,” Adam sighed. “I tried to give her a goodnight kiss, and she blushed. She actually went red in the face because I kissed her.”

“She'll get over it,” Kris laughed. “You'll do something like trip over your shoes or something, and she'll forget all about you being Adam Lambert.”

“I can't believe she didn't know I was a singer.”

“Well, for four years you've been the main the main parent,” Kris said. “She must have thought being her Papa was your job.”

“It's weird,” Adam sighed.

“Daddy?”

Kris lifted his head up from the pillow at the sound of Elle's voice coming from the other room. “Is that Elle?”

“Daddy,” came the tiny voice again.

Kris moved to get out of the bed only to have Adam climb out first. “I'll go.” Adam grabbed his robe from behind the door.

“Try not make her blush this time,” Kris called out in a joking tone.

Adam moved slowly into the bedroom to find Elle standing at the side of her bed rubbing her eyes. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Where's Daddy?”

“He's in bed,” Adam answered as he knelt down in front of his youngest child. “I'm here though.” Elle looked up at Adam with a shy look on her face making him sigh heavily. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No,” Elle said shaking her head.

“Are you scared because you're sleeping in a different place?”

“No.”

Adam looked around the room for any sign of what was bothering his daughter. “So what's wrong?”

“I had a little accident.” Elle tugged at her nightdress as she looked at her feet.

“Accident?” Adam frowned. “Do you mean you wet the bed?” Elle nodded her head as she gave Adam a scared look.

“Well, that's okay,” Adam said reaching out to rub Elle's cheek. “That's nothing to worry about.”

“I wanted Daddy to help me clean it up.”

“Well, I can help you,” Adam said causing Elle to shake her head quickly. “I can't?”

“You're Adam Lambert,” Elle pointed out. “You can't change a wet bed.”

Adam laughed lightly as he picked Elle up to take her into the bathroom. “I'm just Papa to you,” he explained as he sat Elle down on the floor so he could fill the bath with water.

“But you're really, really famous,” Elle tried to reason. “Everybody loves you.”

“And I love you,” Adam said as he pecked Elle's nose. “Okay, lets get these wet clothes off.”

“I hear your songs all the time.”

“Yeah, they play them a lot,” Adam shrugged. “That's not a big deal. My most important job is to be your papa.”

Elle climbed into the bath tub. “Do you want to have a bath too?” Elle asked with a wide smile.

“You want me to get into the tub with you?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep,” Elle giggled.

Adam looked down at his expensive silk pajamas with a sigh. “I guess it's worth it,” Adam said to himself before taking off his robe and climbing into the tub in his pajamas.

“You're silly,” Elle giggled as she splashed Adam with some water. “I didn't know Adam Lambert could be silly.”

Adam let out an amused laugh as he splashed his daughter. “So you're going to keep calling me Adam Lambert I take it?”

“That's your name,” Elle shrugged.

“No,” Adam asked scooping Elle up in his arms. “My name is Papa. Papa is what I like to be called.”

Elle rubbed the back of her neck as she thought about it. “Okay Papa.”

“That's much better,” Adam said kissing Elle's lips. Adam turned to the bathroom door as it opened, and Sebastian came stumbling in with his eyes closed.

“What's he doing?” Elle whispered into her Papa's ear as Sebastian sat himself down on the toilet.

“What you did in the bed I think,” Adam smiled. “Hello Sebastian.”

“Holy hell,” Sebastian yelled as he grabbed his pajama pants. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Language.”

“Why are you two in the bath tub?” Sebastian asked confused.

“I'm having a bath with Adam Lambert,” Elle smiled brightly.

“Well you and Adam Lambert are weird,” Sebastian grumbled before disappearing out of the bathroom again.

“I think he's more of a Kris Allen fan,” Adam shrugged.

“Do you know Kris Allen?” Elle asked with excitement in her voice.

“I...” Adam paused to look down at his daughter. “Remind me to show you Idol season eight DVD'S when we get home.”

“Okay,” Elle said happily as she played in the water.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	57. Chapter 57

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 57

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

Adam held onto Elle's hand as they made their way towards the hotel entrance to start another day of Adam's promotional tour. “So are you excited about coming with me to my photo shoot?”

“I want to get my photo taken too,” Elle said as she skipped along with Adam as they walked towards the car.

“That will be cool,” Adam smiled.

“Can I wear makeup like you?” Adam smiled at the driver as he held the door so they could climb in. “Can I Papa?”

“I don't know if your Daddy would like that much.”

“But he likes when you wear makeup,” Elle tried to reason.

“Yeah, but bringing his four-year-old daughter back with a face full of makeup wouldn't go over well.” Adam buckled Elle into her seat before putting his own belt on.

“It's downtown LA, right?” The driver looked over his shoulder at Adam.

“Yeah, the old factory building thanks.”

“My Papa is Adam Lambert,” Elle said proudly from her seat.

“Oh yeah?” The driver gave Adam a look. One he had seen hundreds of times before from middle aged men.

“If you could get there as quick as you can,” Adam said. “We're running late.”

“You'll get there,” the driver grumbled to himself.

“So can I wear makeup?” Elle said pulling Adam from looking at the driver.

“Maybe.”

“Can I be in the photo shoot with you?” Elle pressed.

“Maybe,” Adam laughed.

 

…..........................................

 

“So, what do three good looking guys do in LA?” Kris asked as he sat on the bed putting on his shoes.

Jacob stood at the bathroom mirror fixing his hair. “I want to go shopping for clothes.”

“I want to do the opposite of that,” Sebastian announced.

“Come on,” Kris said standing up from the bed. “What can three cool guys do with some time on their hands?”

“Shopping.” Jacob said sarcastically.

“Or maybe we could do something that three straight guys would do,” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Jacob snapped. “Why do you have to be so annoying all the time?”

“It was only a joke,” Sebastian grumbled.

“Well, I don't like your jokes,” Jacob snapped causing Kris to frown at him.

“He was only joking, Jacob.”

“He was being homophobic,” Jacob said annoyed.

“I was not,” Sebastian yelled. “I don't even know how to be homophobic.”

“You think that going shopping is gay.”

“No I think it's lame.”

“Okay,” Kris yelled standing between his two sons. “Let's just calm down.”

“And in case you haven't noticed, Daddy's gay,” Jacob yelled.

“No, he's not,” Sebastian yelled back.

“I said calmly.” Kris took hold of each son's hand to force them to look at him.

Jacob took a deep breath as he looked at his daddy. “Tell him you're gay.”

“He's not gay,” Sebastian said. “He's bi.”

Kris looked down at his youngest son in shock. “How do you know that?”

“The internet.”

“What does he mean you're bi?” Jacob asked focusing fully on Kris now.

“You know I used to be married to Aunt Katy.”

“But you're not anymore,” Jacob pointed out. “Now you're with Papa. Now you're gay.”

Kris looked between his two sons. “I don't really think I should be talking about my sexuality with my ten-year-old and my eight-year-old sons.”

“Forget it,” Jacob snapped. “I don't want to go shopping anymore.” Jacob stormed towards the bedroom.

“So what...” Kris was cut off by Jacob slamming the bedroom door shut.

“What the hell is his problem?” Sebastian asked.

“Language,” Kris scolded.

 

…..................................

 

Adam walked out of the dressing room at the photo shoot to find Elle already sitting in front of the camera doing her best pose. “What are you doing?”

“I think this one is a natural Adam.” The photographer Sam stood smiling behind the camera as he happily snapped away.

“I'm going to be a supermodel,” Elle announced with a happy giggle.

“I thought I was the star in this family,” Adam remarked as he came up to stand beside Elle.

“Oh,” Elle jumped up and down clapping her hands. “Did you know my papa is Adam Lambert?”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, “I'd heard that one before.”

“He's really famous you know,” Elle said smugly causing Adam to laugh.

“My biggest fan,” Adam said pointing at Elle.

“Can we have our picture taken now, Papa?”

“Or her own biggest fan,” Sam joked as he set up another camera.

“Okay, what kind of picture do you want to take?” Adam asked as he sat down next to his daughter.

“Remember Alice?”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Adam asked as he jumped up from the floor. “An Enchanted forest.”

“With bunnies,” Elle said jumping up too. “Jacob told me about it.”

“Oh my god, we could totally do an Alice in Wonderland theme,” Adam said turning to a scared looking Sam. “Please tell me we can.”

“This was only supposed to be for new headshots.”

“Aw come on,” Adam pouted.

“Yeah,” Elle said stomping her tiny foot. “You can't say no to Adam Lambert.”

“Damn,” Sam winced. “She really is a Lambert kid isn't she?”

 

…..............................................

 

Kris poked his head around the hotel door to find Jacob sitting on the bed playing with his shoe laces. “Can I come in baby boy?” Jacob nodded his head without looking up. “What you up to?”

“Nothing much.”

“Sebastian's on the phone with Papa,” Kris said as he sat on the bottom of Jacob's bed. “Apparently Elle has convinced the photographer to change the whole shoot.”

“That's nice.”

“Papa wanted to know if we wanted to go down and watch for a while.” Kris took the shoe lace out of his little boy's hand so he could tie it properly. “Would you like to go watch Papa?”

“Maybe.”

“Jacob, are you still annoyed about your fight with Sebastian?” Kris asked. “I think he's forgotten all about it.”

“I just don't like people being homophobic,” Jacob said quietly. “I don't understand why they do it.”

“Your little brother wasn't being homophobic,” Kris pointed out. “I don't even think he knows what that means.”

“Of course he knows what it means,” Jacob said annoyed. “Every boy in school knows what it means.”

“What makes you say that?” Kris asked as he moved up the bed so he was sitting next to Jacob.

“They just talk about it a lot,” Jacob shrugged his shoulders. “Everything they don't like is gay. Like it's wrong to be gay or something.”

“And do they say that to you?” Kris swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Do they talk about being gay with you?”

“They know you and Papa are our parents,” Jacob explained. “They like to ask questions, but they make it weird.”

“How?”

“Well, if I talk about you and Papa they say I'm bragging, and if I don't talk about you guys they say I'm being stuck up. They say that I think I'm better than them, but that's not true. I don't care that you guys are famous. I wouldn't care if you both worked in McDonald's.”

“Well, I think your Papa might care if he worked at McDonald's,” Kris joked causing Jacob to smile a little. “Listen, if those kids are giving you a hard time you have to tell us so we can fix it.”

“What are you going to do?” Jacob asked. “Come sit with me in my classroom everyday?”

“No,” Kris sighed. “We would talk to your teachers and try make things better for you.”

“Don't worry about it,” Jacob said as he climbed off of the bed. “I can handle it.”

 

…..............................

 

“Oh my god,” Kris stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the studio to find his little girl dressed as a crazy looking rabbit. “Please tell me your Papa isn't dressed as Alice.”

“Oh ha, ha,” Adam said as he came up behind his husband to kiss his shoulder. “I think I look better as...”

“What the hell are you?” Kris asked in surprised as he turned around to see his husband.

“I really don't know,” Adam smirked. “I just know I like it.”

Kris looked around the large studio that was covered in a hundred little weird things that Kris couldn't even describe. “And the theme is?”

“The inside of Adam Lambert's mind,” Adam said proudly. “It was Elle's idea.”

“Your mind is a scary place,” Kris pointed out.

“Oh my god, is that a robot?” Sebastian tried to run towards the machine only to be held back by Adam.

“It's a glambot,” Adam explained as he picked Sebastian up in his arms. “But he's a bit of a bitch so don't bother him.”

“He slapped Papa's head,” Elle giggled.

“I think the control guy doesn't really like me much,” Adam whispered to his husband.

“This is completely over the top,” Kris said as he looked around in wonder.

“It's the inside of my mind,” Adam shrugged. “What did you expect?”

Kris looked down towards Jacob as he stood looking around himself. “What do you think Jacob?”

“It's nice.”

“Nice?” Adam laughed. “This isn't enough for you?”

Jacob took another look around the studio before looking up at his papa. “I would have painted the fake sun like a rainbow instead of yellow.”

“Damn that's good,” Adam whispered. “What else?”

“I would have dressed the robot up in drag.”

“Nice,” Adam smiled. “With a blonde wig.”

“And Elle would be a crazy Alice instead of a rabbit.”

“He's one of yours isn't he?”

Adam turned to find Sam standing behind him. “They all are,” Adam said proudly.

“He's questioning my vision?”

“Just suggesting,” Jacob shrugged as he moved to stand by his daddy.

“I like the rainbow sun idea,” Sam mused as he looked around his studio.

“My papa sees the world in rainbow color,” Jacob shrugged.

“So what do you want to be?” Adam asked. “You would totally rock as a circus ring master.”

“I think I'm going to sit with Daddy.”

“You don't want to be in the picture?” Adam asked confused.

“Not this time.”

“Can I be the ring master?” Sebastian asked with excitement.

“Sure,” Adam answered as he watched Jacob walk towards the makeup area. “What's wrong with him?”

“I'll tell you later,” Kris said. “Just go create weird memories for our kids to need therapy for later.”

 

….............................

 

“So, what's wrong with him?” Adam asked as he closed the kids bedroom door behind him.

“He got into this weird fight with Sebastian this morning which ended with Jacob calling Sebastian homophobic.”

“And how the hell do they know what homophobic means?” Adam asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Apparently, some boys at school talk about it a lot,” Kris explained. “Jacob just freaked out and started ranting about Sebastian being homophobic.”

“I knew this would happen,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

“Knew what would happen?” Kris asked as he climbed onto the bed behind Adam to rub his shoulders.

Adam turned around to face his husband. “You know Jacob is gay don't you?” Kris paused for a moment before nodding his head. “I think he knows it too.”

“We have to talk to him.”

“We can't,” Adam said shaking his head. “We have to let him do this on his own.”

“But he's struggling,” Kris pointed out. “We can't just sit back and let him deal with this alone.”

“He'll come to us when he's ready.”

“Is this what happened to you?” Kris asked frowning. “Did you know you were gay when you were ten?”

“I knew from a very young age.” Adam moved to lay down pulling Kris with him. “I first just thought I was different, but then when the teenage hormones kicked in...”

“But Jacob's only ten,” Kris interrupted. “He's only a little boy.”

“Jacob's been raised in an open household,” Adam explained. “We talk about things my parents never did.”

“He's known what gay means from a young age,” Kris sighed.

“Now he's just going to have to come to terms with being gay,” Adam said softly. “That he's what the boys in school make fun of.”

“But he knows being gay isn't wrong,” Kris commented. “He knows we'll love him no matter what.”

“Every little boy wants to be just like the others,” Adam said. “No one wants to stand out. Kids can't understand that different is actually pretty cool.”

“So, we're just going to have to sit back and wait for him to come to us?” Kris asked as he looked up at his husband.

“We just show him that we love him,” Adam explained. “Remind him of it daily.”

“I thought we already did that.”

“We do,” Adam answered. “We're doing everything we need to. Jacob will come out to us when he needs to.”

“I hope you're right,” Kris sighed into Adam's chest.

“I'm always right,” Adam joked as he tightened his grip on his husband's waist.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	58. Chapter 58

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 58

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“Alright, we are live in the studio with the talented, amazing, and if I do say so myself the gorgeous Adam Lambert.”

Adam shook his head in amusement as he sat across from Allison in the radio station. “Hi Allison.”

“So, we are going to play Adam's latest single and then talk to the man himself right after. You are listening to the Allison Lambert show, and we'll be right back after this.” Allison played around with a few buttons before pulled the earphones from her head. “Oh my god, I'm so excited you're here.”

“I can't believe you know how to host your own radio show,” Adam laughed as he stood to hug his sister-in-law.

“I still can't believe they let me do it.”

“Oh my god, I love your shoes,” Adam gushed pulling Allison's foot up to take a closer look.

“Neil bought them for me.”

“My brother has taste,” Adam said a little surprised as he ran his fingertips across the heel of the shoe.

“Guys?”

“I know right,” Allison smirked. “Who knew Neil Lambert could shop.”

“Guys?”

“It's the Lambert gene,” Adam shrugged. “He has to have some of my fabulous taste.”

“Guys?” Neil repeated for the third time.

“What?” Adam asked annoyed.

“You're live on air.”

“Oh shit,” Allison cursed. “Oh shit sorry,” she said into the mic. “Yeah, that's going to get me fired,” Allison sighed into the mic.

“Please don't fire her Mr. Producer Man,” Adam said into his mic making Allison laugh. “She'll never curse again.”

“Don't worry,” Allison laughed. “I'm sleeping with the producer.”

“Better not let your husband hear that,” Adam laughed. Neil reached across the table where Adam sat to smack his older brother around the head.

“And can I just remind my wonderful husband that we do have a webcam in the studio,” Allison smirked. “Okay, we will be back with the weird Lambert show after this.” Allison pulled the headphones from her head again to give Neil a look.

“I forgot about that damn thing,” Neil whispered pointing towards the webcam.

“He forgot about it last week too,” Allison smirked. “He tried to bend me over the...”

“Okay,” Adam said holding his hands up in the air. “Not enough therapy in the world to help me get that image out of my head.”

 

…................................

 

“I miss Sophia,” Kris said as he looked around the dinner table at his family. “It just doesn't feel right without her.”

“I called her this morning, but she said she was too busy to talk,” Adam said taking a bite of his pizza. “Should our teenage daughter be blanking us?”

“I can't believe we've got a teenage daughter,” Kris mused. “I still feel like I'm a teenager myself.”

“You're really not,” Sebastian laughed. “I don't think teenagers have gray hair.”

“I don't have gray hair,” Kris said annoyed.

“I was talking about Papa,” Sebastian said pointing a finger at Adam.

“How the hell do I have gray hair?”

“You just do,” Sebastian shrugged as he took another bite of his pizza.

“Yeah, you kind of do,” Jacob agreed.

“My hair is black,” Adam said tugging on his hair. “See?”

“Because you dye it,” Sebastian pointed out.

“It wouldn't be gray even if I didn't dye it,” Adam said defiantly. “It would be strawberry blonde.”

“It would be red,” Jacob pointed out. “I've seen the old pictures.”

“Why am I being picked on?” Adam asked looking at his husband. “I feel like the geeky kid in the playground surrounded by the jocks.”

“Like Jacob could be a jock,” Sebastian giggled.

“Shut up,” Jacob snapped. “I'm stronger than you.”

“Yeah, in your dreams.”

“Suddenly I'm not missing Sophia anymore,” Kris sighed. “It feels like she's right here.”

“Yeah you two picked up Sophia's bitching pretty well,” Adam pointed out.

 

…..............................

 

“Oh my god,” Adam said looking at the computer screen. “Is this real?”

“What's happening?” Sebastian asked as he tried to peek over his Papa's shoulder.

“My song is number one in the charts,” Adam answered in a daze.

“It only came out a few hours ago,” Kris said confused as he sat up from the bed.

“I know.” Adam shook his head in disbelief. “Is this happening?”

“So you're cool again?” Sebastian asked with a wide smile. “Who knew an old man could be cool again,” he mused looking at his older brother.

“You are so grounded when we get back to Conway,” Jacob said shaking his head slowly.

“But I'm being nice,” Sebastian pointed out. “I'm not talking about how his belly sticks out of his t-shirts.”

“I can't pretend that doesn't sting,” Adam said quietly.

“But I'm being nice,” Sebastian insisted.

“Let's go get dressed,” Jacob said pulling his little brother by the hand. “Before Papa starts to cry.”

“Damn,” Adam said letting out a slow breath. “He's like a critic.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “He's just trying to be funny.” Kris got up on his knees to kneel behind Adam on the bed. “I love your little belly.”

“So not helping,” Adam said shaking his head slowly.

“It's so cute,” Kris whispered as he ran his hand down Adam's chest to his stomach. “I love rubbing it when we're in bed.”

“I'm still here.” Adam and Kris turned around at the same time to find Elle on the bed watching them.

“Hi,” Adam said giving his little girl a smile.

“I like your belly too,” Elle insisted as she crawled into Adam's arms. “It's nice and soft. It's not like Daddy,” Elle remarked. “Daddy's is too hard, but yours is soft. I can snuggle into it and use it as a pillow.”

“I have a soft belly like a pillow,” Adam said dryly causing Kris to laugh.

 

…...............................................

 

“This is like the coolest day ever,” Sebastian yelled as he jumped out of the car.

“I know, it's not every day your Papa has a number one song in the charts,” Kris remarked causing Sebastian to stop walking.

“I was talking about us going to pick a new tour bus.”

“Oh,” Kris frowned. “Well, that's good too.”

“I want a gold one.”

“Don't be so tacky,” Jacob sighed as he passed his brother to walk into the bus dealership.

“I am not being tacky,” Sebastian yelled after his brother before turning to look up at his papa. “What does tacky mean?”

“Come on,” Adam laughed scooping Sebastian up in his arms. “You can pick which bunk you want.”

 

…..................................

 

“So, this is your entourage?” Tommy smirked as he stepped on the bus to find the kids sitting around the table playing cards. “This is the crew we'll be partying with for the next week?”

“We get to party?” Jacob asked with excitement in his voice.

“Don't even think about it,” Adam said dryly

“But I'm almost eleven.”

“I was in bed by nine when I was eleven,” Adam pointed out.

“But I'm a cool eleven-year-old,” Jacob shrugged.

“Oh burn,” Tommy winced.

“Yeah, they've been doing this all day,” Adam sighed. “Apparently, I'm getting old in my kid's eyes.”

“Not getting old,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “You've always been old.”

“See?” Adam asked.

“Your Papa is one of the coolest guys in the world,” Tommy pointed out causing Jacob and Sebastian to giggle. “I'm being serious. People pay to look like your papa.”

Sebastian gave his papa a careful look before turning back to his Uncle Tommy. “How much do they pay?”

“Hundreds of dollars...”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked offended.

“Thousands of dollars,” Tommy corrected quickly.

Sebastian gave his papa another look before shaking his head. “Weird.”

“It's like I'm being bullied by my own kids.”

 

….......................................

 

Adam accepted the mic from the stage crew member before turning to look at his husband. “There's a lot of people out there.”

“You've played to bigger crowds,” Kris said fixing Adam's collar. “And they all bought tickets to come see you so just relax and have fun.”

“Will you come out with me?” Adam asked taking hold of his husband's hand.

“You want me to stand holding your hand while you sing?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“You could be one of the dancers.”

“Yeah, I don't think so,” Kris laughed, “but I'll be right here waiting for you to come off.”

“Come on superstar, your fans are waiting.” Tommy passed Kris to take Adam by the hand.

“Go play with your work husband, and I'll be right here waiting,” Kris smiled.

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “I love you.”

“Are you talking to me or Tommy?” Kris joked causing Adam to roll his eyes. “Go have fun.” Kris waited until the loud screams from the crowd got too much before he turned to go sit beside Jacob and Sebastian.

“Why is he so nervous?” Jacob asked as Kris took a seat beside him. “He was the same at the LA show.”

“He's not used to being in front of large crowds,” Kris shrugged. “Plus, his two little boys have been teasing him all day.”

Sebastian face pulled into a wide smile. “That was fun.”

“It was fun calling your papa old?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We were only doing it to take his mind off of the show,” Sebastian shrugged with a pout. “Jacob said it would work.”

“Yeah,” Jacob said. “We didn't want him getting nervous.”

“So you've teased him all day so he wouldn't get nervous about tonight?” Kris asked with a frown causing both boys to nod. “Wouldn't a hug have been better.”

“But we're boys,” Sebastian sighed. “Do we have to hug all the time.”

“We're a family,” Kris remarked. “We can hug as much as we want.”

Sebastian gave his brother a look before turning back to his daddy. “I'm not hugging him.”

“Like I'd want a hug from you,” Jacob scoffed.

Kris sat looking between his kids with a small smirk on his face. “Give your brother a hug.”

“Daddy,” Sebastian whined.

“Go on,” Kris pressed. “Just one little hug.”

“This is child abuse,” Jacob insisted.

“Just a little hug.” Kris took his sons' hands in his own making them stand in front of him. “It can be a manly hug if you want.”

“Fine,” Jacob sighed as he pulled his little brother into his arms.

“This is so not cool,” Sebastian mumbled into Jacob's shoulder as Kris sat smiling at them.

 

….........................................

 

“Hello?”

“Hey baby girl.” Adam smiled into the phone at hearing Sophia's voice.

“Who's this?”

Adam lifted his head from the pillow to give Kris a look. “It's me, your papa.”

“And your dad,” Kris yelled into the phone.

“And your daddy,” Adam laughed.

“Did you guys want something?” Sophia asked.

“Yeah,” Adam said frowning. “We walked to talk to you.”

“What about?” Sophia quizzed.

“About your day.”

Sophia let out a dramatic sigh. “I can't really talk right now.”

“You said that this morning,” Adam pointed out. “Why can't you talk this time?”

“I'm just really busy...”

“Sophia Lambert-Allen get off that phone right now.” Kris raised an eyebrow at hearing his mama on the other end of the phone. “I told you no phone calls while you're grounded.”

“Grounded?” Adam asked surprised.

“Look guys, I've got to go before she adds another week onto it,” Sophia sighed before hanging up.

“Sophia, why are...” Kris trailed off has he heard the dial tone. “What the hell is going on?”

“I'm calling your mama,” Adam answered as he dialed the number. “Kim?”

“Hello dear...”

“Why is Sophia grounded?” Adam asked cutting off his mother-in-law.

“Who says...”

“We were just on the phone with her, Mama,” Kris interrupted.

“Well damn,” Kim sighed. “We didn't want you knowing that.”

“What did she do?” Adam asked.

“Nothing bad,” Kim insisted.

“How long is she grounded?” Kris asked.

“I don't know the exact number of days,” Kim said quietly, “but your dad did mention something about until he's dead and gone.”

“Oh god, what did she do?” Adam groaned rubbing his eyes.

“She took something of your dad's without asking,” Kim Explained.

“Like what?”

“His car.”

“His car?” Adam asked surprised. “She stole his car?”

“Well actually, it was her boyfriend who stole it.”

“Boyfriend?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Look boys, I have to go,” Kim said quickly. “Talk to you soon.”

“But,” Kris sighed hearing the dial tone again.

“I feel sick,” Adam groaned into his hands.

“I didn't know she had a boyfriend,” Kris said annoyed. “Did you know she had a boyfriend?”

“Seriously, I'm going to be sick.”

Kris reached across the bed to rub his husband's back gently. “Don't throw up on the bus. It'll stink the place out.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	59. Chapter 59

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 59

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

Adam stumbled towards the front of the bus rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he went. “Morning.” Adam opened his eyes to find Jacob sitting at the small kitchen table clutching a mug in his hand.

“Morning,” Adam grumbled as he took a seat across from his son.

“Rough night?”

“Something like that,” Adam laughed as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Jacob stretched his hands above his head as he yawned loudly. “The rock and roll lifestyle really is hard.”

Adam nodded in agreement as he smirked at his oldest son. “And this is only day four.”

“I feel like I've got a hangover from hell,” Jacob groaned as he lifted the mug to his lips. “I mean I'm really... yuck.” Jacob spat out the liquid back into the mug. “That's disgusting.”

“What are you drinking?”

“Coffee.”

“Give me that,” Adam said snatching the mug from his son's hand. “This is bad for you.”

“You have about ten cups a day.”

“I'm the Papa to four kids,” Adam said. “I need it.”

“Is that what you think you are?” Jacob asked confused.

“What?”

“A papa?”

“I am a papa.”

“My teacher said that most people define themselves by their careers,” Jacob remarked.

“Oh yeah?”

“But you said you're a papa. You didn't say you were a singer,” Jacob pointed out. “So, you define yourself as a papa?”

“I would say being a papa is what I do best,” Adam answered honestly. “Even if I don't know what the hell I'm doing half the time.”

Jacob moved from his side of the table to sit by Adam's side. “I think you're doing a pretty good job.”

“Really?”

“Well, you didn't know Sophia had a boyfriend, but other than that you're doing good.” Jacob went to move from the table causing Adam to reach his hand out to stop him.

“Start talking little man.”

“I can't,” Jacob said trying his best to pull away from Adam's grip. “She told me she would cut up all my vintage t-shirts if I told.”

“You've already told,” Adam said turning Jacob around to face him. “Spill it.”

“Spill what?” Kris asked stumbling towards the table.

“Jacob knows all about Sophia's boyfriend,” Adam said with a raised eyebrow.

“Spill it,” Kris said taking a seat by his husband. “And tell us everything.”

“Like how you found out?”

“Well, she told me she liked him a while ago,” Jacob shrugged.

“She told you?” Kris frowned. “You and your sister actually talked?”

“Was she beating you up when she told you?” Adam asked causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“Sophia and I talk.”

“Since when?”

“Yeah, I've never seen you talk in all the years I've known you both,” Kris added.

“Well, we talked last night on the webcam,” Jacob said annoyed. “Although that was only for five minutes because she pissed Mama off.” Jacob instantly clasped his hand over his mouth as he looked at his parents with wide eyes. “Those were Sophia's words.”

“Just tell us about the boyfriend,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

“It's Matt...”

“Matt,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “I knew I should have killed that kid when I had the chance.

“She thinks he's cute, and she's been dating him for about three months.”

“Are you kidding me?” Adam snapped. “How the hell did we not see this?”

“She said if you knew you would ruin it for her.” Jacob shifted awkwardly from side to side. “Apparently, Matt's sort of afraid of you.”

“I knew he would be,” Adam smiled smugly.

“That's why he won't kiss Sophia yet,” Jacob said causing Adam to jump up from the table.

“Kris, point this bus in the direction of Conway.”

“What?” Kris asked jumping up. “What... what are we doing?”

“I'm going home to kick some teenage ass.”

“Sophia's?”

“Matt's,” Adam answered through gritted teeth.

“You're going to kick his butt for not kissing Sophia?” Jacob asked confused. “That doesn't make sense.”

“Yeah, it really doesn't,” Kris agreed.

Adam stood with his hands on his hips as he looked around the bus. “Oh I know. He stole your mama's car. I can kick his ass for that.”

“It sounds good to me,” Kris shrugged.

“And you guys are in charge,” Jacob sighed as he shook his head in disbelief.

 

….....................................................

 

Tommy looked around the bus with a frown. “This is our wild party?”

“What's wrong with it?” Adam asked as he took a sip from his glass.

“Sebastian's over in the corner playing connect four with one of your dancers,” Tommy pointed out.

“And?”

“And the rest of your dancers are over there watching cartoons with Elle.”

“And your point is?” Adam sighed.

“Well, the first tour I went on with you involved strippers and a pole.”

“Are you trying to say that my kids aren't wild enough for you?” Adam quizzed.

“They are pretty tame for being Lambert kids,” Tommy shrugged.

Adam looked up the bus to find Jacob putting his eyeliner on in the mirror. “Jacob's pretty rock and roll.”

“He stepped on my shoe this morning, and offered to clean it for me,” Tommy said. “I don't think you can call him rock and roll.”

“My kids are rebels,” Adam said annoyed. “Sophia stole a car yesterday.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't brag about that,” Tommy smirked.

“It's pretty rock and roll,” Adam shrugged. “She's got a boyfriend too.”

“I know,” Tommy smiled.

“You know?”

“Yeah she told me when we were talking last week.”

“She...” Adam paused as Kris walked towards him. “Sophia told Tommy about the little punk.”

“You guys didn't know?” Tommy asked surprised. “She's been raving about him for months to me.”

Kris slumped down on the seat by Adam's side. “So, we're the last to know?”

Adam pressed himself to Kris's side as he sighed heavily. “I'm so depressed.”

“Sorry,” Tommy said quietly. “I didn't mean to bum you guys out.” Tommy looked around the kids on the bus. “So, your kids are pretty vanilla?”

“I will smack you in a minute,” Adam announced.

“What's going on?” Kris laughed nervously.

“He doesn't think our kids are rebels,” Adam said pointing an accusing finger at Tommy.

“I just think they are nice kids,” Tommy said putting his hands in the air. “There is nothing wrong with nice.”

“Of course there isn't,” Kris frowned. “I like our kids being nice.”

“And so do I,” Adam admitted. “I just know my kids are nice rebels.”

“No such thing,” Tommy said shaking his head.

“I'll show you,” Adam announced standing up. “Kids come here.”

“What's he doing?” Tommy whispered to Kris.

“Something that's probably going to get us all in trouble,” Kris sighed.

 

…........................................

 

Jacob and Sebastian both had the same look on their faces as they looked up at their papa. “Well go on.”

“I don't think we should,” Jacob said quietly. “We might get in trouble.”

“And?”

“And someone might shout at us,” Sebastian explained.

“But I'm telling you to do it,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Tommy and Kris as they stood watching them. “Come on guys. We need to show them we're rebels.”

“And breaking a TV is going to show them we're rebels?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It's the classic rock and roll thing to do,” Adam explained. “All the greats have done it.”

“It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” Sebastian remarked.

“Just give it a kick,” Adam pleaded. “Come on.”

“Papa I don't...”

Elle pushed her big brother out of the way as she swung her little leg back to kick the TV. “That's my girl.”

“See what you've started?” Kris asked pointing to his little girl as she tried her best to kick the TV.

“Yeah, I really got to learn to keep my mouth shut,” Tommy sighed.

 

….........................................

 

“Again I don't see the point of this,” Jacob shrugged.

“It's the classic act of a rockstar,” Adam sighed as he sat down on the edge of the stage.

“We aren't rockstars,” Sebastian pointed out. “Have you ever done this”?

Adam looked down at his hands. “I did it once.”

“On-stage?” Jacob asked.

“Not really.”

“Then how?”

“I accidentally stood on your daddy's when he left it on the floor one day,” Adam mumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“So you want us to break Uncle Tommy's guitar when you've never done it?” Jacob asked with a frown. “You want us to be rebels when you aren't?”

Adam looked down at the front row as Tommy and Kris sat smiling up at him. “You going to show your boys how to be rebels?” Tommy called out with a laugh.

“Let's just move on to the next thing,” Adam sighed as he stood from the stage.

 

….......................................

 

“No way in hell,” Jacob yelled as he tried to back out of the dressing room.

“Don't be such a baby,” Adam sighed taking ahold of his son's hand. “The chefs here went to a lot of trouble to get us these.”

“I am not eating bugs,” Jacob yelled trying his best to get away from his papa.

“They are perfectly safe to eat,” Adam explained. “What about you Sebastian?” Adam looked across the room where Sebastian sat pressed against Kris's side. “You going to try one?”

“Right after you do big guy,” Sebastian answered causing Kris and Tommy to laugh.

“Elle?”

“Can I kick the TV again?”

Adam sighed turning to look at his oldest son. “Ozzy Osbourne once ate a bat on stage,” Adam said, “and he's still alive.”

Jacob folded his hands over his chest. “You first.”

“What?”

“You eat the first one,” Jacob pushed.

Adam looked back down at the bowl of bugs sighing. “Let's go back to the bus.”

 

….........................................

 

Adam rolled onto his side to look at his husband. “Do you think the kids aren't rebels because I've been too soft on them?”

Kris hid his smile with his pillow. “I don't think I've ever heard of a parent wanting their kids to be out of control.”

“Am I being weird?”

“Very,” Kris answered honestly, “but I understand.”

“You do?”

“Sure,” Kris shrugged. “You want your kids to be free. To feel that they can express themselves completely.”

“I would love for them to feel they can do that.”

“I think they already do that,” Kris said as he slid over the bed to lay his head on Adam's chest. “You've got Sophia, who seems to have a boyfriend with a habit of stealing cars. Jacob, who treats every day like it's a fashion show, even when the kids at school make fun of him for it. Sebastian, who's bluntness is one day going to get him grounded for life, and then there is Elle, who seems to be turning into you with every passing day.”

Adam smiled wide at his husband's words. “She really is turning into a cool kid. I'm sure she's going to have tattoos and piercings before the age of sixteen.”

“We are raising four pretty cool kids,” Kris said. “Who will one day bring the cops to our door.”

Adam laughed softly into his husband's hair. “Yeah, I should stop worrying.”

“Actually, I think we should probably start,” Kris sighed. “We're going to have four teenagers in our home in the next few years.”Adam burst out laughing causing Kris to frown at him. “What?”

“You've just retired,” Adam laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Kris sighed. “And you're going to be touring again?”

“Yep,” Adam laughed.

“I'm going to be home alone with four teenagers while you're touring the world?”

“Yep,” Adam laughed again.

“Can I come on tour with you?” Kris pleaded causing Adam to laugh even harder.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	60. Chapter 60

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000ez68/)  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 60

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“How am I so tried?” Adam groaned as he threw himself down on the bed next to his husband. “This isn't even a proper tour, and I'm feeling like I've ran a marathon.”

“Never mind,” Kris said rubbing his husband's back. “We'll be back at the cottage tomorrow, and you'll be able to rest.”

“I'm going to sit on my chair and not move for the whole night,” Adam said with a lazy smile. “Is it sad that I've got my own chair?”

“A little bit,” Kris smiled as he ran his hand through his husband's hair. “Huh.”

“What?” Adam asked trying to sit up.

“Nothing,” Kris said shaking his head.

“No come on, what is it?”

“I don't want to piss you off,” Kris explained softy.

“You're pissing me off by not telling me,” Adam said dryly causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“You've always got to push it,” Kris grumbled. “I just noticed that your hair is looking a little...gray.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Adam leapt from the bed to look at himself in the mirror. “Where?”

“It's just a little at the back,” Kris explained. “It's not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Adam snapped. “I only dyed it last week. It should not be fading so quickly. What the hell am I going to do?”

“It isn't that bad, baby.”

“I've got a show to do tonight,” Adam snapped. “I can't go onstage with gray hair.”

“No one is going to be able to see it,” Kris pointed out.

“No one is going to be able to see it?” Adam asked throwing his hands in the air. “The minute those lights hit my head the gray hair is just going to light up.”

“I don't think it will...”

“He doesn't think it will,” Adam said looking around the room.

“Who are you talking to?” Kris asked confused.

“My life sucks,” Adam announced before throwing himself down onto the bed.

“Well, that's a little dramatic.”

“What's going on?” Jacob stood with his hands on his hips at the door. “We can hear you guys all the way down the bus.”

“Something bad happened.” Adam sat up giving his son a look.

“Oh please don't tell me you damaged the leather jacket,” Jacob gasped in horror. “That was a one of a kind, Papa.”

“It's worse than the jacket.”

“Please don't let it be the snake skin boots.”

“I'm going gray,” Adam said with a serious look on his face. “Look.” Adam bent his head down for Jacob to see.

“Oh my god.”

“It isn't that bad,” Kris insisted.

“Why are you just standing there,” Jacob snapped. “Go and get a hairstylist right now.” Jacob took his daddy by the hand. “Go.”

“Adam this is...”

“You heard him,” Adam snapped as he slammed the bedroom door in Kris's face.

“How the hell did that happen?” Kris asked with a nervous laugh as he walked to the front of the bus.

“They're both very dramatic,” Sebastian answered from his bunk. “You told him about his gray hair didn't you?”

“Well, you told him about it last week,” Kris pointed out.

“When I tell him those things he thinks I'm trying to push his buttons, but when you do it he takes it seriously.”

“Get your coat,” Kris sighed.

“Why?”

“We're going to find a hairstylist before your papa and brother have a complete nervous breakdown.”

“This family is so weird,” Sebastian grumbled as he followed his daddy out of the bus.

 

…....................................

 

Kim lay back on her sofa rubbing his forehead with her fingertips. “This is not going to go over well.”

“They are never going to let us see the kids again,” Neil remarked from his seat. “We could have taken her to Vegas to party, and it would still be better than this.” Neil pointed towards his granddaughter.

“I still don't see what the problem is.” Sophia stood in front of the mirror admiring her new hair.

“Your parents have trusted us to take care of you,” Neil pointed out. “I think I speak for both of us when I say we've failed.”

“I've had a great time,” Sophia insisted.

“Because you've taken us both for fools,” Kim said taking her hand away from her eyes. “You have been misbehaving since the moment your parents got on that plane.”

“Your mama is right,” Neil said. “If your parents only knew half of what you got up to...”

“But you promised you wouldn't tell them,” Sophia complained. “You said helping you around the house would be enough of a punishment.”

“And it is,” Neil sighed, “but I don't know how we are going to explain to your parents how your hair is now white.”

“When they left Conway thier daughter with brown, and they are going to come back to a white-haired daughter,” Kim sighed. “This is just not going to go over well.”

“Okay, first, you both have to stop worrying,” Sophia said. “I'll deal with telling Daddy and Papa, and, second my hair is silver not white.”

“White or silver,” Neil grumbled. “I don't think the color is what's going to make your parents cry.”

“It's the color that makes me want to cry,” Kim sighed as she massaged her forehead again.

 

…................................

 

“What happened to you?” Sebastian frowned as he looked up at his papa.

“Why do you look different?” Elle asked tugging on Adam's legs until he looked down at her.

“I got a little hair cut,” Adam explained to his confused kids.

“I think it's bitching,” Jacob smiled wide. “It makes him look about ten years younger.”

“It makes him look like an alien,” Sebastian remarked with a smirk. “I mean you're a cool looking alien, but it's still the alien look.”

“It's silver,” Kris remarked. “Like really silver.”

“Does it suit me?” Adam smiled at his husband's confused face.

“Well everything suits you,” Kris smiled as he came to run his fingers through Adam's thick hair. “I've just never seen you without your black hair.”

Elle tugged on her papa's leg until he bent down to her level. “Are you my new papa?”

“I'm still you're old papa, baby,” Adam laughed scooping Elle up in his arms. “I just thought a change would be good. You know, to go with my comeback.”

“Can my hair be silver?” Jacob asked with excitement in his voice.

“No,” Adam and Kris answered at the same time.

“But Papa's...”

“I've waited forty-three years to have my hair dyed silver,” Adam interrupted. “When you're forty-three you can have it dyed any color you want.”

“So not fair,” Jacob grumbled.

Kris looked his husband over. “Why don't you kids go watch a DVD.”

“I want to stay with my papa,” Elle said as she snuggled into Adam's chest.

“Just go watch DVD's with your brothers,” Kris said sweetly as he took Elle from Adam's arms. “You can see Papa in a little minute.” Kris pushed all three of his kids out of the bedroom door before shutting the door behind them.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked confused as Kris pushed him against the closed door.

“Do you know how sexy you look,” Kris murmured as he buried his face in Adam's neck.

“I do?” Adam asked with a smirk. “I... oh, are you sucking my neck?”

“So sexy,” Kris mumbled.

“Okay,” Adam said laughing nervously. “Okay baby, calm down a little. I think you're giving me a hickey.”

“Don't care.”

“But what if one of the kids sees it.”

“Still don't care.”

“But... okay now you're biting me,” Adam winced as he tried to pull away from Kris's mouth.

 

…........................................

 

“Oh god, they're going to be here any minute.” Kim paced up and down in front of the sofa as Neil stood at the living room window. “They are going to freak out.”

“Yeah, we've really dropped the ball this time,” Neil sighed. “I don't think either of our boys gave as much trouble their whole teenagers years as Sophia has in the ten days she was here.”

“I'm going to need a vacation after this.” Kim stopped at the sound of a car pulling up. “Oh god, they're here.”

“It's Matt,” Neil said through gritted teeth.

“Oh god, no he can't be here when they arrive,” Kim snapped. “I thought you told that boy not to come around here anymore.”

“I did.” Neil moved toward the front door only to be stopped by Sophia running past him.

“It's for me.”

“Your parents are going to be here any minute young lady,” Neil said. “Do you think now is the time for that boy to be coming back.”

“Don't be so rude, Grandpa,” Sophia hissed. “He's my friend.”

“Friends don't do what you two were doing in the tree house young lady,” Kim said coming out from the living room.

“You promised we could forget about that.”

“Seeing our almost fourteen-year-old granddaughter sitting in the lap of a... a...”

“Bad boy,” Kim interrupted.

“Yes. In the arms of a bad boy. Well, that is not something you can forget easily.”

“Look, please just don't embarrass me,” Sophia pleaded before opening the front door. “Hey Matt.”

“Hi.” Matt stood with his hands in his pockets looking down at his feet. “Hi Mr and Mrs. Allen.”

“Sophia's parents will be here any moment,” Kim snapped. “Do you think it's a good idea for you to be here young man?”

“That's why I came,” Matt said quietly. “I thought I should be a man, and face them.”

“Oh you silly little boy,” Neil said shaking his head. “Adam's going to kill you. Kill you and bury you in the woods.”

“Grandpa,” Sophia huffed as she pulled Matt towards her. “Don't scare him.”

“You're grandpa is just warning the boy,” Kim pointed out. “Your papa is going to kill him.”

“Well he's going to kill you first for that hair,” Neil said pointing towards the silver hair. “Then he'll kill the boy.”

“His name is Matt,” Sophia sighed. “Why must you keep calling him 'the boy'?”

“Because when the media starts reporting about him he's going to be called the missing boy,” Neil shrugged.

“You two are just so embarrassing.” Sophia took Matt by the hand before storming towards the backyard.

 

…....................................

 

“I can see Mama's house,” Elle yelled from her car seat.

“I can see Mama,” Kris said pointing towards the house where his mama stood on the front step. “She looks nervous.”

“She probably thinks we're going to let her keep Sophia,” Adam joked as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the house.

Kim made her way towards the car with a fake smile on her face. “I am so glad you... oh my god what happened to your hair?” Kim clasped her hand over her mouth as she looked up at her son-in-law.

“I fancied a change,” Adam smiled. “You like it?”

“Well, Sophia is going to be very surprised.”

“Is she here?” Kris asked as he opened the back door to let the kids out. “I can't wait to get my hands on her.”

“Now don't be like that Kristopher,” Kim frowned. “She's learned her lesson, and I'm sure she's very sorry.”

“I mean I wanted to give her a hug,” Kris said confused. “What has she done?”

“She's done something else?” Jacob asked with a wide smile. “Oh, this is so good.”

“I love when she gets in trouble,” Sebastian said as he clapped his hands in excitement.

“No, no she's not done anything wrong,” Kim rubbed her head. “I thought you were talking about the car thing.”

“Yeah, we will be talking to her about that,” Adam remarked. “Is she still grounded.”

“Sort of,” Kim answered as she looked towards the backyard.

“Grandpa,” Elle yelled as Neil came out of the house. “I missed you the most,” she announced before jumping into his arms.

“Well I missed... oh my god look at your hair.”

“Yeah, he fancied a change,” Kim smiled.

“Oh Sophia's going to love this,” Neil said as he started to laugh.

“That's what I said,” Kim laughed along with her husband.

“What's going on?” Kris asked.

“Well...”

“Come look,” Neil said motioning for them all to go into the house. Adam and Kris followed them both towards the back door.

“What are...” Adam frozen as he looked into the backyard to see his daughter.

“Her hair...”

“Matt,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Never mind him,” Adam said smacking his husband's arm. “Look at her hair. It's...”

“Just like yours,” Jacob said before bursting out laughing.

Sebastian moved to open the back door only to have Kris pull him back. “What are you doing?”

“Going to tell Sophia she has the same hair as Papa,” Sebastian smirked.

“And have her kick your little butt?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian frowned. “Jacob, you do it.”

“No thank you.”

Adam knocked on the back door causing Sophia to look up. “We're home.”

“Oh yeah you... what the hell have you done?” Sophia stormed towards her papa. “Oh my god, are you trying to kill me with embarrassment?”

“Who says you could dye your hair young lady?” Adam asked ignoring the dirty look he was now getting.

“Who said that boy could be here?” Kris added.

“Mr. Allen I...”

“Boy be quiet,” Neil ordered.

“Go home Matt,” Kim said nodding her head to the door.

“I want to be a man and...”

“Boy, I will kick you butt out of this house if you don't move now,” Kris said with an annoyed look on his face.

“Run Matt,” Jacob whispered.

“But I...”

“That's it,” Kris snapped. “Adam hold me back.”

“I don't want to,” Adam shrugged. “Kick his skinny little butt if you want to, baby.”

“Oh my god, you're all so embarrassing,” Sophia yelled before grabbing Matt by the hand. “We're out of here.”

“Sophia Lambert-Allen,” Adam said with a warn, “don't you dare walk out...” Adam flinched as Sophia banged the front door behind her, “this house.”

“Oh my god,” Sebastian said covering his mouth with his hand. “She's in so much trouble.”

“I know,” Jacob giggled. “We could go out right now, and rob a bank and still be seen as good kids compared to her.”

“Well, now you're back I'm sure you'll want to get Sophia's things and go home,” Neil said with a fake smile as he guided Adam and Kris towards the front door.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	61. Chapter 61

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 61

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“I'm going to kill her,” Adam said through gritted teeth as he made his way to Matt's house in his car.

“No, you're not,” Kris said rubbing his eyes.

“Oh I am.”

You're not,” Kris repeated. “I'm getting to her first.”

“I cannot believe all the things she's been doing since we've been away.”

“I can't believe my parents let her get away with it,” Kris said shaking his head. “Once I was home an hour after my curfew, and I was grounded for a month.”

“I'm going to get kung fu on the little punk's butt if he even thinks he's coming near her again.” Adam gripped the steering wheel as he pulled into Matt's driveway.

“We should be really careful though,” Kris mused. “Matt's dad is pretty big.”

“I'll take him,” Adam said determined. “You tackle the mother.” Adam threw open the car door to get out.

“Okay, I think this is getting a little out of hand,” Kris said following Adam out of the car. Adam got to the front door first as Kris trailed behind him. “Don't start yelling at her until we get her into the car.”

“Can I yell at the punk?”

Kris opened his mouth to answer only to close it again when the front door swung open. “Hey guys,” Matt's dad said smiling.

“You have something that belongs to us?” Adam asked dryly.

“Some... oh Sophia?”

“Yeah, can we have her back, please?” Kris asked with a fake smile.

“Want to come in?”

“No thank you,” Adam answered quickly. “My daughter please?”

“Sophia?” Matt's dad called out over his shoulder. “You're parents are here.”

“Oh for the love of god.”

Adam looked over Matt's dad's shoulder at the sound of his daughter's voice. “Sophia, it's time to go home.”

“Oh my.” Adam looked down to find Matt's mom standing in front of him. “Love the hair, Adam.”

“Thanks... Joan?” Adam frowned looking at his husband.

“Jill,” Kris corrected quickly.

“Thanks Jill.”

“Come in,” Jill stood to the side. “Scott's just pouring some wine.”

“No thanks,” Kris said with a fake smile.

“Oh come on,” Jill insisted. “The kids have just got here.”

“We really can't,” Kris sighed. “We've got to get back to the other kids.”

“Oh come on...”

“We're recovering alcoholics,” Adam interrupted.

“Really?”

“Really,” Adam faked a smile. “Sophia hurry up.”

“I'm coming,” Sophia snapped as she stormed out of Matt's house. “God, you're so embarrassing.”

“Well, it was nice seeing you guys again,” Kris said as he walked backwards towards the car. “Adam, come on. Let's go.”

“So is your kid at home?” Adam quizzed as he looked over Jill's head. “He not coming out to say goodbye?”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “Come on.”

“Nice seeing you again,” Adam sighed before turning to the car. “I'm coming.”

 

…......................................

 

“This is better than TV,” Sebastian giggled with excitement as he sat with Jacob and Elle outside of Sophia's room.

“You think it's cool that out big sister is getting yelled at?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You don't?”

“Hell no,” Jacob blurted out. “Who do you think Sophia's going to take all her anger out on when Daddy and Papa stop yelling at her?”

“Us?”

“She'll pull us apart piece by piece,” Jacob whispered. “Like pulling the legs off of a spider.”

“Who does that?” Sebastian asked with a weird look on his face.

“Weird boys in my class.”

“Whatever. The important thing to remember is that Sophia has to catch us first.”

Jacob nodded his head in agreement as he looked down at his little brother. “So the minute she sees us we run.”

“And the slowest one gets eaten,” Sebastian whispered. “Just like in the jungle.”

Both boys turned to look down at their little sister. “Sorry, Elle,” both said at the same time.

“Why?” Elle asked innocently.

“Just learn how to duck,” Jacob said patting his little sisters head.

 

…............................................

 

“Hand over the ipod too,” Adam said holding out his hand.

“I can't even listen to music?” Sophia asked in an angry tone.

“You can access your emails through it.”

“Why am I even being punished?” Sophia asked throwing her hands in the air. “I haven't done anything wrong.”

“You stole a car, dyed your hair...”

“And you've been nothing by a pain in the butt to your grandparents from the moment we left to the moment we came back,” Kris interrupted as he walked into the room carrying a box.

“Exactly,” Adam nodded in agreement. “What's in the box?”

“Sophia'a entertainment for the next month,” Kris answered as he threw the box down on the bed.

“Books?” Sophia asked with a frown. “Why do I need books?”

“Because it's the only thing you're allowed.” Kris moved towards the TV.

“Not my TV,” Sophia groaned.

“For the next month you're going to think about the direction in which your life is heading.”

“Papa...”

“Don't interrupt your daddy,” Adam snapped causing Sophia to pull a face.

“See, this is my point,” Kris sighed. “For years I have stood back and watched you treat your papa with disrespect. I've not said anything about it because I felt it was always something you could both work out together...”

“And we have,” Sophia interrupted. “Papa and I don't fight anymore.”

“I have watched you strut around this house like you're the queen, and I'm sick of it,” Kris said. “You have pushed me too far now. Being disrespectful to my parents is where you crossed the line.” Kris lifted the TV from the stand before walking towards the door. “So, for the next month you're going to think about what I've said and see if there is something you want to change about yourself. Adam come on.”

Adam stood looking down at his daughter. “Could she maybe have the TV for a little while?”

“Adam,” Kris said in a warning tone.

“Just do what your daddy says,” Adam said quickly before following Kris out of the room.

“I'm locking this in our closet,” Kris said as he carried to TV towards their bedroom.

“Don't you think we were a little hard on her?” Adam asked as he followed.

“I think I was pretty reasonable.”

“I just hate being so much like...”

“A parent?” Kris interrupted.

“Yeah,” Adam breathed out. “I don't like feeling like on of those.”

“Well, you are one of those,” Kris said as he closed the closet door. “You have been for almost fourteen years now.”

“I'd rather be the cool one though,” Adam sighed.

“We need to stick together with this, Adam,” Kris pointed out. “We have to be strict with her, or she's just going to end up just like Kelly.”

“How can she end up like a woman she's never met?”

“She's her biological mother,” Kris said looking at his husband. “There must be some of her traits in there.”

“This sucks,” Adam announced throwing his hands in the air. “Why can't they all stay babies?”

“Never mind,” Kris said patting his husband's head. “By the time she's twenty she'll be nice again.”

“Wonderful.”

“Look, while you're sulking can you go get the rest of the bags out of the car?”

“When did I become your slave?”

“I'm sure my big strong, man can carry a few bags from the car,” Kris whispered as he reached up to kiss Adam's lips. “I'll thank you for it later.”

“It's so sad that I'm falling for this,” Adam sighed as he walked out of the bedroom.

“Can I help you, Papa?” Elle jumped in front of Adam to moment he walked out of the bedroom.

“Were you listening to us?”

“Yes,” Elle answered honestly.

“You're not supposed to listen to other people's private conversations, baby.” Adam bent down to pick his little girl up, “but I love your honesty.”

“It's not nice to lie,” Elle informed him as he walked outside.

“It's not, and that's why you should... Sophia?” Adam paused at the car to find Sophia climbing out of her bedroom window. “What are you doing?”

“Getting some air?” Sophia said as she sat on the window ledge with one leg hanging over the edge.

“Well let me help you,” Adam said as he offered his hand for her to take. “Don't want you falling. You might really hurt yourself.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

“Well come on then,” Adam said guiding Sophia around the cottage by the hand.

“Where are we going?”

“I'm taking you to your Daddy...”

“Papa,” Sophia whined.

“I'm taking you to your Daddy, and them I'm going to the hardware store to buy nails and a hammer.”

“That's for her bedroom window, isn't it?” Elle asked with a wide smile.

 

…........................................

 

“This is child abuse,” Sophia sulked as she sat between her parents in their bed.

“Yeah, it probably is,” Kris remarked not taking his eyes off his book. “That doesn't mean you're going back to your own room.”

“Papa?”

“Your Daddy's right, Sophia,” Adam said looking up from his fashion magazine. “You need to learn to behave.”

“And I'm going to learn it by sleeping between my parents?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow. “That doesn't even make sense.”

“You tried to sneak out of the house through your bedroom window,” Adam pointed out. “That doesn't make sense either.”

“I just wanted to let Matt know I was okay,” Sophia explained quietly. “He's going to be worried about me.”

“You're with your parents,” Kris said looking up from his book. “He'll know you're safe.”

“For all he knows you two could have killed me and buried me in the backyard.”

“Don't be silly,” Adam laughed lightly. “We're saving that hole for Matt.”

“Don't be mean to him, Papa,” Sophia sulked. “I like him a lot.”

“Well I don't.”

“You don't have to like him,” Sophia said, “but you can't be mean to him. I'm not going to break up with him just because you two don't like him.”

Kris looked over his daughter's head at his husband. “She's right.”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked in surprised. “This was all your idea.”

“We can't stop them from seeing each other,” Kris said taking his glasses off his face. “They go to the same school and hang out with the same friends.”

Adam looked back down at his daughter as she looked up at him smiling. “He's not even that good looking,” Adam pointed out. “He's got a look of confusion on his face all the time like his brain has just stalled.”

“But he's nice to me,” Sophia sighed. “He makes me laugh.”

“Yeah, he makes me laugh too,” Adam mumbled to himself. “You know you're too good for him right?”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “You could do so much better than him.”

“Can I go back to my own room now?” Sophia sighed. “I don't want to talk about Matt anymore.”

“If you promise not to see Matt for the next month,” Kris answered.

“That's not...”

“One month,” Kris said holding his hand up in the air. “If you still like Matt after next month then we will invite him over to the house, and your papa and I will get to know him.”

“Maybe measure him for that hole in the ground,” Adam mumbled.

“You're not funny, Papa,” Sophia said dryly.

“One month,” Kris said trying his best to hide his smile from Sophia. “One month of not seeing or talking to him, and then we'll invite him over.”

“Deal,” Sophia smiled shaking Kris's hand.

“But during the one month you have to get involved with you family again,” Adam added. “You have join all our little activities, and spend Halloween with us.”

Sophia slipped her bottom lip between her teeth as he looked between her parents. “And you'll be nice to Matt when he comes over?”

“If you show us you can behave this month,” Adam answered.

“Deal,” Sophia smiled shaking Adam's hand.

“And you have to be nice to your brothers...”

“Aw come on,” Sophia complained. “I'm never going to be able to do that.”

 

End Of Flash Forward. 2025


	62. Chapter 62

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

  


Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

  


  


Chapter 62

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“Alright, the popcorn is ready, and I've turned off the phones so let's get this party started.” Adam took his seat on the floor beside his husband.

“I'm first,” Sebastian yelled as he waved his flashlight around. “I want to tell my ghost story first.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “Everyone turn their flashlights off apart from Sebastian.”

Adam felt Elle move closer to him as the room fell into darkness. “It's okay, baby,” Adam laughed. “I got you.” Adam picked Elle up so she was sitting on his lap.

“Okay,” Sebastian said preparing himself. “Once upon a time...”

“This isn't a fairytale,” Sophia said sarcastically. “You're supposed to be telling us a ghost story.”

“I'm getting to it,” Sebastian snapped.

“Well hurry up.”

“Sophia let your brother tell his story,” Kris snapped tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. “Go on.”

“Okay, once upon a time there was a man with a hook, and he...”

“We've heard this one,” Sophia groaned. “Someone tells this story every Halloween.”

“But it's the only ghost story I know.”

“Sophia, I swear to god,” Kris warned pointing a finger at his daughter. “I will send you to your room.”

“Tell your story, buddy,” Adam encouraged. “I want to hear it.”

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled. “There was a couple, and they went for a drive. So the couple drove into the woods to kiss...” Sebastian paused as Elle giggled. “They were kissing when the girl heard a funny noise coming from outside. Her boyfriend said she shouldn't worry, and he kissed her again. When the noise happened again the boy heard it this time. He tried to get out of the car to look, but the girl wouldn't let him. The girl just wanted to go home. So they left, but when they got home and got out of the car there was a hook on the car door.” Sebastian finished his story by dramatically switching off his flashlight before quickly turning it back on again. “Oh, I forgot to say that there was a man with a hook that had escaped from the local hospital. That's why there was a hook on the car door.”

“Oh please stop I'm really scared,” Sophia said sarcastically.

“Sophia,” Kris snapped.

“That was a very scary story,” Adam said as he turned on his flashlight.

“I know it was,” Sebastian smiled proudly.

“My turn,” Jacob announced. “I haven't got a story though. Mine is a sort of a thought.”

“Oh my god, my brothers are the biggest dorks ever,” Sophia groaned into her hands.

“Sophia,” Kris and Adam warned at the same time.

“Just imagine waking up in a completely different world,” Jacob said ignoring his sister's bitching. “Imagine living the life you would have if you couldn't have this one.”

Adam shifted uncomfortably on the floor. “Now, that would be scary.”

“Very,” Kris added.

“My hook story was scarier,” Sebastian pouted.

“Can we please do something that isn't going to be killing us of boredom?” Sophia groaned.

“Ground you for life?” Adam asked giving Sophia a look.

“Alright,” Kris sighed. “Go pick a movie, and I'll make us some more popcorn.”

 

…...........................................

 

“I think I might kill Sophia,” Kris sighed as he pulled back the bed covers. “I can actually feel myself tightening my fists when she starts to talk. Is that a normal response to our own daughter?”

“She's just pushing our buttons.”

“She's downright disrespectful,” Kris remarked. “If I done half the things to my parents that she's done to us, I think they would have killed me long ago.”

“She's spoiled,” Adam shrugged.

“That's our fault,” Kris said pulling off his t-shirt. “We let her away with too much.”

“I just feel the harder we are on her the more she fights us.”

“That should only make us fight back harder,” Kris explained. “We can't let her go off the rails.”

“I just hate being such a...meany with her,” Adam sighed.

“So should we just wait until she goes completely off the rails before we do anything with her?” Kris asked as he climbed into bed.

“Let's just see if she starts behaving after this month.”

“You're getting so soft with them,” Kris sighed.

“The older they get the more tired I become by them,” Adam groaned as he climbed into bed beside his husband.

“I'd agree with that,” Kris said as he stretched his arms above his head. “I was sure Elle would be in the bed with us after that ghost story.”

“You mean the man with the hook?” Adam asked dramatically as he grabbed Kris around the waist to tickle him.

“Get off me,” Kris giggled. “You'll pull a muscle.”

“I think I might already have,” Adam winced. “My butt's been killing me because of that stupid floor.”

“You could have sat on the sofa.”

“And have the kids make fun of me because I can't sit on the floor with them?” Adam asked. “No thank you. I had enough of that on the tour bus this summer.”

“Come here,” Kris smiled as he tugged Adam against his side. “Want me to rub your pain away?”

“That would be nice,” Adam said trying his best to hide his smile.

“Tell me where it is.” Adam took his husband's hand slipping it under the bed covers. “Yeah I don't think that's where it is,” Kris said dryly. “Feels like this is working perfectly.”

“What can I say,” Adam shrugged. “Even after all these years you still know how to work it.”

“Sixteen years,” Kris pointed out. “Can you believe it's been sixteen years?”

“Feels like yesterday I was looking across the room at you during Hollywood week.”

“Who knew this would be our life.”

“The thing Jacob said got you thinking too, I take it?”

“I don't think I would want to imagine my life if I didn't have this one.”

“Me either,” Kris said as he snuggled closer to Adam.

 

Flashback (Adam's dream 2025)

 

Adam, we've got to be onstage in five minutes.”

Adam sat at his dressing room table looking at himself in the mirror as a nameless PA yelled at him through the locked door. “I'll be there.”

“Well, hurry up please. The label representatives are in the crowd tonight, and we don't want to disappoint them.”

“I said I'd be there.” Adam took another look at himself in the mirror before reaching under it for the little black makeup bag he took everywhere with him. It was the only thing that he would insist he pack himself when on tour. In the last fifteen years not a thing had changed inside the little black bag. There was always the same items inside. His small collection of makeup for emergencies, and a smaller black box that contained his secret. The secret he had been keeping for fifteen years. Adam removed the first pill bottle before taking out three of the small white pills. Next came the small packet of powder he would need to get him onstage. He left the last pill bottle in the bag for when he got off stage so it could help him come down from the high he had put himself in.

“Adam please,” The nameless PA yelled again.

“I'm coming,” Adam snapped back as he bent over the makeup table to snort up the white powder. “Alright, let's get this party started.” Adam swung open the dressing room door to find a harassed looking woman standing on the other side. “I'm ready.”

“Thank god, because the band are already onstage.”

“You shouldn't worry,” Adam smiled. “I've never missed a show yet.”

The PA could only give Adam a fake smile as she guided him towards the stage. It was the same look everyone was giving him lately. Like they were starting to see through his fake life. Like the fabulous Adam Lambert was finally falling from grace.

“Is Kris here yet?” Adam walked faster now and the PA jogged to keep up. He could feel the cocaine beginning to slide through him making him feel all warm inside.

“I tried calling him, but it was his wife that picked up.” The PA knew not to look Adam in the eye when Katy was mentioned.

“Let me guess, he's not coming.”

“She said he was busy.”

“I'm sure she did,” Adam answered dryly. “Just call him again, and tell him my hotel room number.”

“But...”

“Don't worry about Katy.” Adam stopped at the stage door. “Pretend you're from Kris's management or something.”

“They're calling for you.”

Adam turned to find a very pissed off Tommy waving him to hurry up. “Just make sure Kris is at my hotel when I get off stage,” Adam called out before he took to the stage.

 

….................................

 

“We have to go,” Kris sighed. “I promised him we would.”

“I don't care what you promised him,” Katy screamed causing Kris to sink deeper into the sofa. “I can not deal with his dramatics today. Not after what the doctor told us.”

“Maybe going to Adam's show will take our mind off that,” Kris sighed rubbing his face with his hands. “Why can't we just escape for the night?”

“I've just been told I'll never be able to carry children,” Katy snapped. “After ten years of trying, and enduring miscarriages, I've been told that we will never be able to have children, and you want to go listen to your friend sing?”

“I just don't want us sitting here wallowing...” Kris paused as Katy stood up to storm out of the room. “Katy, I didn't mean that.” Kris jumped as his cell vibrated in his pocket. “Hello?”

“Kris?”

“Yeah, who's this?”

“My name is Emma. I'm Adam's new PA.”

“He's got another one?” Kris asked surprised. “What happened to Carl?”

“I don't really know,” Emma said quietly. “Someone said something about Adam making him cry.”

“Of course he did,” Kris sighed into the phone. “He's not as bad as he tries to make out he is.”

“Okay,” Emma said giving a nervous laugh.

“I mean it,” Kris said. “He just likes to pretend he's a badass.”

“Well, the badass would like you to be at his hotel tonight. He's...”

“I know where he is,” Kris interrupted. “I already called his mom to find out. Tell him I'll be there for when he gets off stage.”

“Thank you,” Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. “I didn't know what I was going to do if you said no.”

“Just tell him no partying,” Kris warned. “Tell him I want him sober. I have something important I need to talk to him about.”

“I will Mr. Allen,” Emma smiled. “Oh and can I just say how big a fan I am of yours. I think I voted for you every week when you were on Idol.”

“Well, thanks Emma,” Kris laughed, “but let's not tell Adam about that. We really don't want him firing you on your first week.”

 

…..................................

 

“I need my five minutes alone,” Adam called out into the busy dressing room causing everyone to stop what they were doing. “You know I always have my five minutes alone before we head back to the hotel.”

Tommy shook his head in annoyance as he stood to move. “I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

Adam shrugged off his friend's annoyed look as the rest of the crowd began to leave. All of them but Emma. She stood with her back pressed against the wall, and her face looking like she had just seen a ghost. “You too,” Adam said pointing at the door.

“I... I have a few notes here,” Emma looked down at her notepad. “I managed to get Kris, and he said he would be at the hotel...”

“Good,” Adam said as he took hold of Emma's arm to make her move.

“He also said there was to be no partying,” Emma said shyly. “He's got something important to talk to you about.”

“Just wait outside for me.” Adam took Emma by the arm again to guide her out of the room before closing the door behind her. His eyes fell on the small black bag again. He had five more little pills to take before he could meet Kris. Five little pills that would make him feel normal again, and not the shaking wreck he felt like at the moment.

 

….....................................

 

Kris was laying back on Adam's bed already wearing a pair of Adam's shorts when Adam walked through the door. “You're staying the night?”

“Katy thinks I'm at the studio.”

“Sure she does,” Adam said with a smirk. “I bet she put up a fight about you coming tonight.”

“It's not been a good day,” Kris sighed as he stood up to pull Adam in for a hug. “How was your show.”

“I blew them away,” Adam said smugly. “Like I always do.”

“You really are amazing.” Kris ran his fingertips down Adam's jaw as he looked up at him.

“Okay, what's wrong?” Adam asked stilling Kris's hand on his face. “You always flirt when there is something wrong.”

“We got the news from the doctor today.”

“And?” Kris shook his head before Adam pulled him in for another hug. “I'm sorry baby,” Adam sighed.

“We're never going to have a baby,” Kris began to sob into Adam's shoulder. “They said my sperm and Katy's eggs will never create a baby.”

Adam rubbed Kris's back gently as the younger man sobbed against him. “There's always other options. I mean the doctor didn't say that your sperm is bad or anything right?”

Kris pulled away laughing from Adam as he wiped his eyes. “Don't make me laugh.”

“I'm not trying to,” Adam said smiling slightly.

“You've just got a funny way of wording things.”

“Well word them right for me.”

“There is nothing wrong with me or Katy,” Kris explained as he sat back down on the bed. “Our DNA just don't mix. They said Katy will continue to get pregnant easily, but she'll never carry the baby to full term. I can't put her through another miscarriage. I can't put myself through another one.”

Adam took a seat on the bed beside Kris's to take hold of his hand. “Do you want my sperm?” Adam asked seriously. Kris turned his head slowly to look at his friend before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “I'm being serious. Give me a cup, and I'll give it to you right now.”

“I'm sure Katy would love that idea.”

“I would do it for you in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would,” Kris smiled as he squeezed Adam's hand. “And I know your sperm would make a great baby.”

“Too right it would,” Adam smiled as he stood to strip off his clothes. “You're staying all night?”

“If you'll let me bunk with you.”

“Let me think... Do I want to have a good looking man in my bed,” Adam pretended to ponder.

“A good looking straight man in your bed,” Kris corrected.

“Hell, that's even better,” Adam joked as he crawled under the covers. “Want my shoulder?”

“Yes please,” Kris smiled as he climbed into bed to lay his head on Adam's shoulder. “Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I'll ever become a daddy?”

“If there is any justice in this world you will,” Adam answered before closing his eyes.

 

..................................

 

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

  


Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

  


  


Chapter 63

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

Adam's Dream (continued)

 

Adam waited until Kris was sound asleep beside him before untangling himself and climbing out of the bed. His small black bag was on top of the sink where he had left it when he first arrived. Closing the bathroom door behind him Adam took a seat on the toilet to root through the bag for what he needed. Sitting right at the bottom lay the small plastic bag containing the white powder his body was craving so badly. Normally, he would have done a few lines before going to bed, but with Kris being there he had put it off. Now he sat with his small mirror on his knee and his credit card in his hand as he made three neat lines with the white powder. He could hear Kris's deep breathing coming from the bedroom as snorted the powder slowly up his nostrils. Once the three lines were gone ,Adam put everything back neatly in his black bag before going to join Kris back in bed. He had only put his head on the pillow when Kris spoke.

“You break my heart when you do that,” Kris admitted quietly. “I wish you would stop.”

“It keeps me from going crazy,” Adam admitted honestly. Adam shifted uncomfortably on the mattress as Kris watched him. “How did you know what I was doing?”

“I've known what you've been doing for years,” Kris answered. “You don't realize how well I know you. I can see every little change that happens to you.”

“It's not dangerous,” Adam said turning his head to meet Kris's eyes. “I know what I'm doing.”

“You're dying,” Kris pointed out. “It might take years for it to happen, but you're slowly killing yourself, and it's breaking my heart.”

“I need it.”

“What do you need it for?” Kris perched his head on his elbow so he could look down at his friend.

“Not to feel,” Adam admitted honestly.

“I don't understand.”

“I like not feeling the loneliness anymore,” Adam confessed.

“Lonely?” Kris asked confused. “You're surrounded by people every minute of the day.”

“And I pay every one of them to be there,” Adam said annoyed. “Do you know the only person to say I love you to me in the last two months is my mother. I haven't been with a guy in six months, and I am so deeply lonely that it is starting to hurt. I actually feel pain in my chest, and the only way to make it go away is to snort a few lines of cocaine.”

Kris reached over pulling Adam into his arms. “I love you.”

“You don't count,” Adam admitted quietly. “You have to love me just like my mom does.”

“I wish I counted,” Kris whispered into Adam's hair. “I wish my love would be enough for you to never feel lonely again.”

“Your job is to never let Katy feel lonely,” Adam pointed out.

“If only I could have my dreams come true,” Kris said to himself.

“If only,” Adam repeated.

 

Kris's Dream

 

“I can't do this damn thing.” Kris rolled up the tie in his hand and threw it over his shoulder. “I'm just going like this.”

“You're going to be best man at your best friend's wedding with no tie on?” Kim came around her son to put the tie back around his neck. “Now stop sulking. This is Adam's special day.”

“I still can't believe this is happening,” Kris grumbled as he allowed his mama to do his tie for him.

“It's about time,” Kris remarked. “That boy has been single for far too long.”

“He was happy.”

“No, you were happy,” Kim corrected. “Ever since your divorce the two of you have been running around town like a pair of teenagers.”

“We were having fun.”

“And now Adam will have fun with his new husband.”

“He hardly knows him.”

“But he loves him,”Kris let out a deep breath as his mama looked at him. “Be happy for him Kristopher. Your friend deserves love just like the rest of us.”

“The whole world loves him,” Kris mumbled. “I don't know why he needs to do this now.”

“Come on, we're going to be late,” Kim said. “I promised Leila we would get you to the hotel on time.”

“Leila hates him,” Kris blurted out causing Kim to pause at the door. “She told me at their engagement party. She doesn't trust him.”

“That is none of our business,” Kim answered taking her son by the hand. “Now come on your father is already in the car waiting.”

 

…............................

 

“He loves me doesn't he Mom?” Adam asked as he sat on the hotel bed allowing his mom to paint his nails.

“Tom?”

“Of course Tom,” Adam answered. “Who else would I be talking about?”

“Of course Tom loves you,” Leila said softly. “Do you love him?”

“Would I be marrying him if I didn't?”

“Tom is a very reliable man,” Leila answered. “He's stable, and he's very busy with his own career.”

“That's a good thing,” Adam pointed out. “I don't need someone following me around demanding my attention when I'm working.”

“Exactly,” Leila nodded. “He's perfect for your lifestyle.”

“What about my heart?” Adam asked softly.

“Only you can answer that sweetheart...” Leila paused as the door opened, and Kris walked inside. “You're late.”

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled as he leaned down to kiss Leila's cheek. “Hey.”

“Where's my kiss?” Adam asked.

“I don't think you're allowed to kiss other men on the morning of your wedding.”

“I'm not?” Adam asked surprised causing Leila and Kris to shake their head. “Well fuck me.”

“He's not allowed to do that either,” Leila remarked as she stood up from the bed. “Now I'm going to get dressed. Make sure you're both ready by ten.”Adam did a mock salute causing Leila to stick out her tongue.

“Nervous?” Kris asked as Leila closed the hotel door.

“Funnily enough, no.” Adam began painting his nails as Kris sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “Should I be nervous?”

“You're about to commit to someone for the rest of your life,” Kris shrugged.

“Yeah, I should be nervous,” Adam sighed. “I wonder why I'm not.”

“Maybe Tom calms you,” Kris suggested causing Adam to shake his head.

“Not really.”

“So what do you feel when he's around you?” Kris studied Adam's face closely. “Does your heart beat fast when he's near?”

“No,” Adam sighed. “Should it?”

“Does it flip?” Adam shook his head again. “So, what does it do?”

“It beats like it always does,” Adam answered honestly.

“Does he make you laugh?”

“He's not really into being funny,” Adam answered. “He's a lawyer. They don't laugh much.”

“Is the sex good?”

“It's sex with me,” Adam smirked. “Of course it's good.”

“Smart ass.”

“Yes I am,” Adam smiled.

Kris stayed watching Adam as he continued to paint his nails. “So your heart doesn't race when he touches you, and he doesn't make you laugh?”

“Correct.”

“Why marry him then?”

Adam stopped painting his nails to look up at his friend. “I'm almost forty-four, and he's as good as it's going to get.”

Kris couldn't help but laugh at Adam's honestly. “You could have anybody in the world.”

“I've tried dating the cute fan boys,” Adam shrugged. “That never ended well, and I've tried dating the famous guys. None of it works. Tom doesn't care who I am. Do you know he hasn't seen me live yet?”

“That isn't right,” Kris said shaking his head. “You deserve to be loved completely. For everything you do, and that includes your over the top live shows.”

“It doesn't matter,” Adam shrugged. “He loves me in his own way.” Adam reached out grabbing Kris by the hand.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked surprised.

“I'm painting your thumb nail.”

“Why?” Kris asked with a laugh.

“Because I'm taking a piece of you with me to the altar today,” Adam answered honestly.

Kris swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his best friend. “Just like the finale.”

Adam looked Kris with a look of sadness in his eyes. “I miss those days.”

“What do you miss about them?”

“The hope we had back then.” Adam mused. “You were a happily married man, and I was a wild guy with my eyes on every cute boy around. We both had dreams that we were sure were going to come true.”

“I really didn't see myself being divorced by forty,” Kris admitted. “I'm a forty-year-old man with no kids and no career.”

“Well that last ones your own fault,” Adam accused as he painted Kris's thumb nail. “You're the one that wanted to quit making music to try and save your car crash of a marriage.” Kris opened his mouth to argue only to shut it again. “That bitch didn't deserve you,” Adam continued. “You should have divorced her years ago.”

“Don't call her a bitch,” Kris sighed tiredly.

“Well what do I call a woman who cheats on you with another man, gets pregnant by him, and then pretends the baby is yours for two years?” Adam asked. “She let you think you were a father to some other guys baby for two years. He called you Daddy...”

“I know,” Kris interrupted. “I know she's a bitch, but I'm trying to forget all that.”

“Have you heard from the lawyer yet?”

“He says he's trying his best, but it looks like I'm not going to get access.” Kris shifted uncomfortable under Adam's stare. “She's apparently been letting the other guy see him. My lawyer says the judge would be more likely tp award access to the biological father than some fool that raised the kid for two years.” Kris looked down at his painted thumb. “I loved being someone's daddy.”

“You'll get your turn,” Adam promised.

Kris wiped away a stray tear rolling down his cheek. “I'm sorry,” he choked back a sob. “This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and I'm ruining it.”

“This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life?” Adam asked confused.

“It doesn't feel like it?”

“Come on,” Adam stayed standing by the bed. “I need your help getting ready.”

“Are happy Adam?”

“I'm marrying a man who loves me,” Adam shrugged. “That's all I can ask for.”

“I love you,” Kris admitted honestly.

“I love you too, baby,” Adam whispered as he came to wrap his arms around Kris.

“If I say I really love you will you not marry Tom?” Kris asked into Adam's shoulder.

“If only you could have said that all those years ago,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair. “Life could be pretty amazing for us right now.”

“I'm saying it now,” Kris whispered.

Adam pulled back to look into Kris's eyes. “If only you were gay Kris Allen.” Adam took Kris's face in his hands to gently press their lips together. Kris stayed with his eyes closed as Adam pulled away. “Come on baby,” Adam whispered. “I need your help getting ready.”

“If we could only turn back time,” Kris whispered causing Adam to smile sadly at him.

“If only.”

 

End Of Kris's dream.

 

Kris's head flew off the pillow as his eyes sprung open. “Adam?” Kris looked to his husband's side of the bed to find it empty. “Adam?” Kris jumped from the bed to bolt out of the room only to be met with Adam walking into it.

“What's wrong?”

“I woke up, and you were gone,” Kris said as he grabbed onto Adam's shoulders.

“I just went to check on the kids,” Adam explained as he lead Kris back to bed. “What's wrong?”

“I had a weird dream,” Kris explained as he wrapped himself around Adam.

“You too?” Adam asked surprised.

“You had a dream too?”

“I think so,” Adam frowned. “I just woke up feeling that I needed to check on the kids.” Adam ran his hand over Kris's face. “What did you dream about baby?”

“It wasn't a dream,” Kris sighed. “That was a nightmare.”

“What happened in it?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Kris frowned. “I just want you to hold me.”

“I can do that,” Adam whispered as he tightened his grip on Kris's waist. “Better?”

“Much,” Kris smiled.

“Kris?” Adam whispered into the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being brave enough to admit you loved me.”

“What?”

“When you first told me you loved me,” Adam explained. “Thank you for being brave enough to say it. I'm glad this is our life. I wouldn't want any life other than this one.” Kris nodded his head unable to say anything for the tears in his eyes. “I love you,” Adam admitted.

“I love you too,” Kris whispered back.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	64. Chapter 64

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

  


Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

  


  


Chapter 64

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“Should we try and scare him?” Adam asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

“I don't think you need to try, baby.”

“I'm going to have try to not hit him though,” Adam sighed. “I could so easily wrap my hands around his skinny neck.”

“You just need to remember we're dealing with a fourteen-year-old boy,” Kris reminded his husband. “He's just a kid.”

“A kid who kisses our little girl.”

“Okay, now I want to kill the little punk,” Kris sighed as he slumped down on the bed.

Adam slumped down beside his husband with a heavy sigh. “When did I stop being cool?”

“Excuse me?”

“I've turned into one of these crazy old dads that can't let his kid live her own life.”

“We're just protecting her,” Kris shrugged. “She can't fault us for that. Plus she's such a little...I really don't want to use the word bitch when describing our own daughter.”

“Sounds about right,” Adam shrugged.

“She just has to know we're protecting her.”

“But what are we protecting her from?” Adam asked. “I mean we've known this little...”

“Matt,” Kris interrupted.

“Matt,” Adam sighed. “We've known Matt since he was a little boy. Is he really that much of a danger to our little girl?”

“Well he stole a car,” Kris pointed out.

“They only got to the end of your parents' drive before your dad caught them,” Adam smirked. “Plus, I don't think Sophia was as innocent as she made out with that whole deal.”

“Yeah, she really isn't as innocent as she likes to make out she is.”

“I think we should wipe the slate clean,” Adam said standing up. “Start afresh.”

“Well she has behaved herself for the last month,” Kris pointed out. “Although, we didn't actually give her a choice not to.”

“Yeah, grounding her for a month was pretty hardcore of us...”

“And you've just decided that on the last day of my punishment?” Sophia asked leaning against the door frame.

“Don't call it a punishment,” Adam sighed, “and what have we told you about listening in on our private conversations?”

“I was just coming to tell you that Matt is on his way up the drive,” Sophia said. “And I came to plead with you not to embarrass me tonight.”

“We're not going to embarrass you,” Kris smiled.

“Not on purpose anyway.”

“Papa,” Sophia pleaded. “Please don't.”Adam opened his mouth to answer only to be stopped by the doorbell. “Oh god, he's here.”

“Just be happy we're letting the little rat into our house, and we're letting you out of it again. Now go open the door,” Kris instructed. “We'll be out in a minute.”

Adam waited until Sophia was out of the room before turning back to his husband. “So we're going to be nice?”

Kris held out his hand for Adam to help him up. “Or die trying.”

 

…......................................

 

“This is really nice Mr. Allen.” Matt said nervously pointed towards his dinner plate. “I really like chicken.”

“Huh.”

“And this water is...”

“Okay Matt,” Adam laughed as he held hand up to stop him. “You can stop kissing our butts now.”

“Sorry,” Matt mumbled, “I'm just a little nervous.”

“There's no need to be nervous,” Adam said with a fake smile. “Not since you haven't done anything wrong. You haven't done anything wrong have you?”

“No sir.”

“Sir?” Adam laughed. “I like that.”

“Papa,” Sophia warned.

“I'm just joking, baby.” Adam gave another fake smile before turning to Elle. “So how was school today?”

“Sally was sick all over Mrs. Phillips shoes after eating too many candy bars.”

“Nice,” Adam frowned. “And Jacob?”

“I'd rather not talk about it.”

“Something wrong?” Kris asked rubbing his oldest son's head.

“They told us what play we would being doing this Christmas,” Jacob grumbled into his plate.

“And?”

“It's the Nut Cracker.”

“Well that's good,” Adam smiled. “That's a beautiful play.”

“They want me to take the lead,” Jacob sighed dramatically.

“The prince?” Kris asked with a wide smile.

“That...” Adam paused looking at his son's sad face. “Why do you look so sad about it?”

“They want me to dance in front of the whole school,” Jacob explained quietly.

“You've danced in front of the school before,” Kris pointed out.

“Not on my own.”

“Come on,” Adam said nudging Jacob's side. “You'll be amazing.”

“I just don't want to do ballet in front of the whole school,” Jacob sighed. “It's weird.”

“Totally,” Matt nodded his head in agreement. “Ballet is so gay.”

Adam turned slowly as the silence filled the dinner table. “What did you say?”

“I mean it's... well it's not really cool.”

“So something that isn't cool is gay?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He didn't mean it like that,” Sophia interrupted. “It's just a word.”

“It's not the word that bothers me,” Adam said as he gave Jacob a quick glance. “It's how he used it that isn't nice.”

“Sorry Mr. Lambert,” Matt said looking down at his plate. “It's what people say.”

“And here I thought times had changed.” Adam looked across the table at his husband. “They used to use that word like that when we were young. I thought maybe the younger generation were smarter than that.”

“It's Conway, Papa,” Sophia pointed out. “We're about twenty years behind the rest of the country.”

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed. “All the boys in my class say everything they don't like is gay.”

Adam gave his son a sad smile before turning back to Matt. “Well in this house we are on New York and LA time, so there will be no more using that word in a negative way.” Adam slipped his hand over Jacob's to give it a tight squeeze. “And you're going to be great as the prince.”

“Thanks, Papa,” Jacob said giving his papa a real smile.

 

…......................................

 

Kris wandered into the kitchen to find Adam looking through the mail. “Anything interesting?”

“Yeah, actually there is.” Adam frowned at the letter in his hand. “I got a letter from my old high school.”

“Are they saying you didn't graduate or something?” Kris paused at the sink to look at his husband.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kris quickly turned his back on his husband. “So what does the letter say?”

“They want to name the new library after me...”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed as he turned back around to look at his husband. “Oh, you're serious.”

“Apparently I'm their most successful student,” Adam said a little offended.

“And they would be right,” Kris smiled. “So are you going to let them?”

“They're asking me to come and open it for them,” Adam said. “Me and a guest.”

“That's great, baby. You should be proud.”

“It's next week,” Adam pointed out. “Do you think your mama would watch the kids.”

“Maybe, but...”

“But?”

Kris took a seat next to his husband at the table. “Would you be offended if I didn't go?”

“Yes,” Adam answered honestly. “I would be very offended.”

“But what if you could take someone else?” Kris asked. “Someone you love.”

“I love you.”

“I was thinking you could maybe take Jacob,” Kris suggested. “Just you and him.”

“Well I do love him too,” Adam mused, “but why would I take my ten-year-old son instead of my forty-year-old husband?”

“Okay, there is no need to start bringing age into this,” Kris sighed. “It was just a suggestion. I think it would be good for you and Jacob to spend some time away from home.”

“You're thinking about what he said yesterday at dinner, aren't you?” Adam reached across the table to take his husband's hand.

“I just figured school would be different now,” Kris sighed. “I didn't think my son would have to deal with so much negativity.”

“Maybe a few days alone with me might be good for him,” Adam agreed. “We could spend a few days with my dad.”

“And maybe try having a talk with him,” Kris added. “See if anything bad is happening at school.”

“We agreed not to push him,” Adam pointed out. “We can't bombard him with questions.”

“I'm not saying that,” Kris said. “I just think Jacob needs his Papa to himself for a few days, and if you can talk to him, then that's good too.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his forehead. “What exactly do you want me to say to him. Tell me the words you need me to say, and I'll do it, because I really don't know what you want me to do.”

“I want you to say all the words you wanted to hear when you were young and confused.”

Adam moved his hand slowly across the table for Kris to take. “What about the words you wanted to hear when you were young and confused.”

Kris gave a soft smile as he slowly nodded his head. “I ached to be accepted when I was young.”

“But no one really knew you were gay,” Adam pointed out.

“I think that made things so much harder for me,” Kris explained quietly. “I knew no one expected it from me, and that's what made my secret that more shocking if anyone ever found out.”

“I understand that,” Adam said as he gripped Kris's hand tighter. “I think people were just waiting for me to come out.”

“I knew if I came out people would be shocked,” Kris said. “People would judge me. I knew this town wouldn't accept it. I don't think I'd ever really met a gay person before I met you.” Kris leaned back against the chair as he looked at his husband. “I hoped that this town had changed since I was a kid, but hearing Jacob talk I realize it's still the same. Nothing has changed.”

“Do you think Jacob is ashamed?”

“I think he's scared,” Kris sighed. “I know I was. I was so freaked out by anything gay...”

“I bet meeting me almost killed you,” Adam joked.

“I can't say I didn't freak out,” Kris laughed. “When I found out we were sharing a hotel room that first week I think I freaked.”

“You did seem weird to me,” Adam pointed out. “In fact, if I remember correctly you were sort of mean to me.”

“I was not,” Kris laughed.

“Yes you were,” Adam said as he smirked at Kris's blushing cheeks.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025

 

Flashback 2008

  


Adam pulled his leather jacket from his shoulders as he looked around the room at his competition. First day of Hollywood week, and he was already doubting his decision to even enter the competition. Not that he was doubting his talent he just didn't think America was ready for him. Now looking around at the talent he really didn't fit in. He needed coffee, he needed something stronger, but coffee would have to do for the moment. Turning towards the exit Adam's shoulder met something hard. Looking down Adam was met with a head full of soft fluffy brown hair. 

“Damn, sorry.” The small figure in front of him stumbled backwards causing Adam to reach out and catch him. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“It's fine,” the small figure muttered. It took Adam a few seconds to realise he was still holding onto him by his arms.

“Damn, sorry,” he said pulling his hands away.

“Again, it's fine.” The small man looked around again. “No one in this damn town seems to look where they're going anyway.”

“Tough day?” Adam didn't know why he asked that, but the man obliviously wasn't in a good mood, and talking to a complete stranger probably wasn't going to make it any better.

Pulling his guitar tighter over his shoulder the man finally looked up. “Just.....You're Adam. Adam Lambert.” A fan? Adam thought. He didn't look like a fan, because theatre fans usually were gay middle aged men and housewives. “I've been looking for you,” Kris continued. “For like hours now.” A fan that's been looking for him, that's probably not a good thing. 

“Right,” Adam looked down at the small man in front of him. He didn't look dangerous, but then what did he know about stalkers. “And now you've found me.” He looked around for anyone that he knew, anyone that could be a witness if anything bad happened.

“Yeah, I found you and....” Adam continued looking around for someone, anyone. “Are you OK?”

“What? Oh yeah. I'm good.”

“You look like Stevie Wonder with those head movements,” Kris answered with a smirk causing Adam to look down at him. A funny stalker. Funny, cute stalker Adam thought as he finally looked at him. “Kris.” Kris held out his hand. “You're new roommate.”

“Roommate?” Adam asked confused.

“Yeah, as in we're sharing a room. You have the key, and I've been carrying my things around for an hour now, looking for you.”

Adam still looked at Kris with an hair of confusion. “Roommate.” 

“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “Contestants have to share rooms. I'm sharing with you. Listen buddy, I really don't know how much more simply I can say it. Now, I've been wandering around this place for an hour looking for this Mr. Adam Lambert that everyone's been talking about. I just want to get to my room.”

“So you're not a fan?” Adam asked.

“Of who?” Kris asked pulling his guitar over his shoulder again.

It all hit Adam at once with his mind finally catching up with everything Kris had said. “Roommate, right sorry, okay,” he smiled putting on his best friendly face. “Need a hand with your things?” 

Kris sighed. “I just want to get to my room man.” Adam pointed towards the elevator letting Kris lead the way. 

…....................................

Adam sat on his bed across from Kris watching as the small man unpacked his bags. Maybe putting himself into the competition wasn't such a bad idea Adam thought as Kris bent over to slip his empty bag under the bed. 

“So you're a singer?”

“No,” Kris answered placing his guitar on the bed. “I'm a dancer, but I just thought it would be funny to see how far I got in a singing competition.”

“Okay.” Adam stood up from the bed. “I can see you're not in mood for company.” Adam made his way towards the hotel room door before feeling Kris's hand on his shoulder.

“I hate this town.” Kris moved back towards the beds causing Adam to follow him. “I don't do crowds, and I don't do traffic, and I don't do carrying my bags around looking for rock star Adam Lambert.” Damn Adam winced. 

“Rock star wannabe.” Adam sat down on the bed beside Kris. “You could have left your bags at front desk while you found me.”

A small smile came across Kris's face. “And then what would I have to complain about now?” 

“Ah, you're one of those guys,” Adam smiled bumping Kris's shoulders with his own. “I thought I would be the only drama queen here.”

“Well, I'll do the drama and leave the queen stuff to you.” It was Kris's turn to bump Adam's shoulder. “If the rumours are true.”

“It's Hollywood. All the rumours are true honey.”

  


End Of Flashback 2008

  



	65. Chapter 65

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 65

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“So, are you excited?” Adam asked as he took his seat next to Jacob on the plane.

“About going to a library?” Jacob asked confused.

“I meant are you excited about spending time with me alone,” Adam answered. “You get to spend a full three days with your Papa, and there's no one around to interrupt us,” Adam's smiled widened as Jacob rolled his eyes.

“I would have preferred going shopping in Paris,” Jacob remarked dryly. “I guess going to a library could be fun too.”

“Okay your sarcastic nature is very amusing, but this is about more than a library,” Adam said. “My school is naming their library after me, and that's a big deal. The Lambert library has got to be better than an normal one.”

“I just don't understand why they're naming a library after you,” Jacob mused. “Wouldn't it have made more sense to name the music room after you?”

“Yeah, that would have made more sense,” Adam agreed, “but then my school hasn't ever really made sense.”

“Does any school make sense?” Jacob quizzed.

Not really,” Adam shrugged. “I never really enjoyed school.”

“Why not?” Jacob asked as he turned in his seat to look up at his papa.

“I guess I just didn't fit in,” Adam sighed. “I always felt like I was different from the other boys.”

“Like you didn't understand what they were talking about half the time?”

“Exactly,” Adam said nodding his head. “It was like they were speaking Latin most of the time.”

“So who did you talk to?” Jacob asked. “Who were your friends in school?”

“I had few good girlfriends,” Adam answered. “Which all the boys were jealous of. They all thought I was dating them.”

“All of them?”

“I guess they thought I was some sort of slut...” Adam paused looking down at his son. “Don't tell your daddy I said that.”

“You're really whipped,” Jacob chuckled to himself as he turned to look out of the window.

“I can't even argue with that,” Adam sighed as he made himself more comfortable.

 

….............................

 

“You're nervous,” Jacob accused as he held Adam's hand as they walked towards the school.

“How do you know?”

“Your hand is really sweaty.”

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled as he pulled his hand away from Jacob to wipe it on his jeans. “I guess I am a little nervous. It's silly really.”

“Very,” Jacob agreed. “You're like a god to these people.”

“I just feel like I'm going to turn back into my sixteen-year-old self when I walk through this door,” Adam sighed as he paused at the bottom of the school steps. “I really shouldn't be telling you all this. I really don't think little boys should be seeing their fathers freaking out. It's not really normal is it?”

“And since when have we ever been normal?” Jacob took hold of Adam's hand again to tug him up the steps. “Come on, we don't want to keep the headmaster waiting. He might give you detention.”

“Don't even joke about that,” Adam groaned.

Jacob pulled his papa through the school doors only to be met with a huge floor to ceiling poster of Adam. “Damn.”

“Oh my god,” Adam said with wide eyes.

“It really is like you're their god.” Jacob shook his head as he looked around the school. “Maybe we should have brought some bodyguards.”

“Why?”

“This just feels like we've walked into the Adam Lambert stalker training school.”

“Think we could turn around and run away before anyone notices us?”

“Adam Lambert?”

Jacob turned to the side to find a man walking towards him. “Nope,” Jacob sighed. “I'm wearing my vintage boots with a heel, and I really can't run in heels.”

“Adam Lambert.” The man in the suit was in in front of them holding his hand out for Adam to take. “I'm David Harper, the new principle.”

“Nice to meet you.” Adam faked a smile as he gave another side glance at the oversized poster. “This is my son, Jacob.”

“I have a question,” Jacob announced causing Adam and the teacher to look down at him.

“And what's that little man?” David asked putting on a forced smile.

“Is this some sort of cult?”

“Excuse me?”

“You have big poster the size of the wall facing the school entrance for everyone to see when they walk in,” Jacob pointed out. “And there are about ten boys over there that look just like my Papa did when he was twenty.”

Adam looked behind him. “Jesus.”

“No, I think they're Adam Lambert lookalikes,” Jacob whispered. “Not Jesus.”

“Well do you want to come to my office, and we'll go over the details for tomorrow?” David asked as he tried his best to ignore Jacob's question.

“Is there going to be an Adam Lambert poster in there too?” Jacob asked dryly.

“Come on,” Adam sighed tugging his son along by the hand.

 

…...................................

 

“This place is worse than Conway,” Jacob sighed as he watched the trees go by in a blur.

“Yeah, I thought a little nighttime drive would kill the boredom.” Adam looked around as he drove towards the local park. “Want to see where I hung out when I was a teenager?”

“Please let it be the airport,” Jacob said quietly causing Adam to laugh.

Adam pulled the car into an empty parking lot. “It's the drama club actually.”

“It's closed,” Jacob pointed out.

“It's almost midnight,” Adam answered. “Come on, I'll show you around.” Jacob climbed out of the car to follow Adam towards a small seating area. “We used to sit here at night.”

“And do what?”

“Talk I guess,” Adam shrugged. “This is where the kids used to come on dates.”

Jacob looked around the empty parking lot with a frown. “Very romantic.”

“Well, when you're sixteen, and you only have enough money for gas you tend to create romance out of...”

“A parking lot?” Jacob interrupted.

“Yeah okay, maybe it's not so romantic, but everybody had fun.”

“So how many dates did you have here?” Jacob asked looking around. Adam looked down at his hands as he tried to avoid his son's stare. “I guess you weren't out back then.”

“I think everyone already knew by the time I was sixteen,” Adam answered quietly, “but I didn't come out until I was eighteen.”

“Who did you tell?”

“Your grandma,” Adam smiled. “We were actually coming back from this place. We'd been to see a play, and we got talking afterwords.”

“Was she angry?” Jacob stood up to walk back towards the car causing Adam to follow.

“Not even a little,” Adam answered. “Want to look at the stars?” Adam quizzed as he climbed up onto the front of the car.

Jacob nodded his head as he climbed up onto the car to lie beside his papa. “Grandpa will freak if he sees us doing this with his car.”

“We better not tell him then.” Adam reached out to pull Jacob into his arms. “This is nice.”

Jacob nodded his head into Adam's chest. “So...well how did you tell Grandma that you were gay?”

“She asked if I had a girlfriend, and I told her I didn't,” Adam said, “then she asked if I wanted one, and I told her I didn't.”

“Then what happened?” Jacob asked as he rested his chin on Adam's chest so he could look up at him.

“She asked if I had a boyfriend,” Adam said smiling at the memory, “then she asked if I would like one, and I told her I would.”

“So you didn't actually say the word gay to her?” Jacob quizzed.

“I don't think I did,” Adam frowned. “Why?”

“It's just a pretty big word to say,” Jacob mused. “So did everyone accept you?”

“Almost everyone.” Adam tightened his hold on his son's waist. “There were a few family members that didn't like it, but the ones that mattered were okay with it.”

“What did Uncle Neil do?”

“He was still the pain in the butt that he always was,” Adam said causing Jacob to smile.

“So he didn't treat you any different?”

“Not one bit,” Adam answered. Jacob rested his chest against Adam's chest again causing Adam to look down. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Were you scared of coming out?” Jacob asked in a whisper.

“So much,” Adam answered honestly, “but then your grandma told me she loved me.”

“And that made everything better?”

“Being told you're loved always makes things better.”

Jacob sat up to face his papa. “I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, baby boy,” Adam said softly as he reached out to stroke Jacob's cheek.

“I...” Jacob paused at the sound of a car passing them.

“What is it, son?” Adam asked as he continued to stroke his son's cheek.

“We should probably get back to Grandpa's before it gets too late.” Jacob slid down from the car. “He might ground us if we're late.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed heavily as he climbed down.

 

…...........................................

 

“Are you sure?” Kris quizzed into the phone. “I mean maybe he was just interested.”

“I'm telling you,” Adam sighed. “He was so close to coming out to me.”

“I'm too far away from you for this to be happening now,” Kris sighed. “Where is he now?”

“In the bathroom teaching my dad his nightly skin routine,” Adam answered causing Kris to laugh.

“I love that kid.”

“Yeah, my dad seems to be enjoying his time with him,” Adam commented before sighing heavily into the phone. “What do I do Kris?”

“Just keep doing what you're doing baby,” Kris said quietly.

“I feel like I'm failing him.”

“You're not,” Kris said. “I know we're not the best parents in the world, but I know we aren't failing any of our kids.”

“He's just too young to be going through this,” Adam remarked. “All he should be worrying about right now is having fun, and not his sexuality.”

“Every gay man has to go through this Adam,” Kris pointed out. “You know that more than anyone. Just remember that Jacob is one of the lucky ones. Most kids don't have supportive parents to tell these things to.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed, “ yeah,you're right.”

“I'll see you soon?”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed again.

“Go get a big cuddle from our boy,” Kris instructed. “I think you need one.”

“I do,” Adam sighed.

“I'll call you tomorrow, baby.”

“Yeah.”

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“You're a good papa,” Kris whispered. “Don't ever doubt your ability when it comes to being the best for our kids. I know you can't fail at it.”

“Thank you,” Adam whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kris whispered back.

 

….......................................

 

Adam rolled onto his back as he felt the mattress dip beside him. “Jacob?”

“It's me Papa,” Jacob whispered as he climbed under the covers to curl up to Adam's side. “I don't like sleeping in that room on my own.”

“You can sleep here,” Adam whispered as he settled back against the pillow.

“I can't sleep.”

“Why not?” Adam lifted his head from the pillow again to try and make out Jacob's face in the darkness.

“I can't stop thinking.”

“What have you got to think about?”

“I...”Jacob froze causing Adam to reach out and touch his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“I just...” Jacob choked back a sob. “I just...”

“Hey now.” Adam sat up in the bed to turn on the lamp beside him. “Why are you crying?”

“I'm scared,” Jacob admitted as he choked back another sob.

Adam cupped Jacob's face in his hand and gently rubbed the tears from his cheeks. “You don't have to be scared.”

“But I am,” Jacob admitted through his tears.

Adam continued to hold Jacob's face in his hands as he gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “Just take your time,” he said calmly. “You can do it in your own time.”

“I don't know what words to use.”

“The words don't matter,” Adam whispered. “You just tell me what you're feeling right now.”

“I'm scared,” Jacob admitted as the tears rolled down his face.

“Why are you scared?”

“I... don't...”

“It's just one word, baby boy.” Adam reached forward to kiss Jacob on the lips softly. “It's not a bad word, and it's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Jacob took a deep breath as he looked at his papa. “I'm gay,” he admitted in a quiet voice before breaking down and throwing himself into Adam's arms.

Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Jacob's shaking body as he began leaving small kisses over his head. “You're okay,” Adam promised. “Everything is going to be okay, baby boy.”

“I'm sorry, Papa,” Jacob sobbed into Adam's neck. “I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Adam insisted. “Everything is okay now. I promise you.”

“What happened?” Adam looked up to find his dad standing in the door way. “I can hear him crying from the other end of the house.”

“It's okay Dad.” Adam gave his dad a fake smile. “Jacob's just a bit upset.”

“Jake?” Eber asked walking into the room. “You okay there, buddy.”

Jacob pulled himself away from Adam to look up at his grandpa. “I'm sorry, Grandpa.”

“Well, what are you sorry for?” Eber asked as he stood at the end of the bed looking confused.

“I'm gay,” Jacob admitted causing him to start crying all over again.

“Oh.” Eber looked towards Adam with a shocked expression. “Well that's...”

“He's just a bit upset,” Adam whispered as Jacob buried his face into his neck again.

“Jacob you need to look at me right now,” Eber said in a stern voice.

“Dad?” Adam frowned at his father.

“Jacob look at me,” Eber said as he walked to the side of the bed.

Jacob lifted his head slowly to look up at his grandpa. “Yes?”

“You need to stop your crying right now,” Eber said as he bent down to look at his grandson. “Do you know what you've just done?”

“I'm sorry Grandpa,” Jacob sobbed.

“Now stop that,” Eber sighed as he took hold of Jacob's arms. “Do you know how brave you are?” Jacob shook his head causing Eber to sigh. “I have never witnessed anything as brave as what I'm seeing right now,” Eber said looking right into Jacob's eyes. “Now I know you're probably thinking that you're not like all the other boys your age, and you're right. You're ten times as strong, and ten times as brave as they will ever be.”

“Your grandpa's right, Jacob,” Adam said as he stroked his son's back.

“Of course I'm right,” Eber answered. “You've just become a man right now. Right at this moment.” Eber reached up to wipe away a tear from Jacob's eyes. “I am very proud of you, son.”

“But the boys at school say being gay means you aren't a real boy.”

“And you're not a real boy,” Eber said with a defiant tone to his voice. “You have just done something so brave, and no boy in your school could ever be that brave. I don't care if the boys in school can kick the ball harder than you, or they can run faster, or jump higher. What you've done took more strength and more determination than any of them could even dream of having.” Eber took his eyes from his grandson to look up at Adam. “It takes a real man to stand up and tell the world who he is. It's easier just to run with the crowd, and be like the rest. It's being yourself that makes you a man.” Jacob began wiping away his tears quickly causing Eber to smile. “Real men cry too.”

“Thanks Grandpa,” Jacob said with a nervous giggle.

“Just don't wake me up again,” Eber warned with a smile. “I'm too old to be up this late.”

Jacob let out another nervous giggle as Eber let go of his arms. “You really think I'm a man now?”

“You're on your way,” Eber smiled. “You just remember to keep that big heart of yours open, and you will be on your way to becoming a pretty amazing man.” Eber reached forward to kiss Jacob's forehead before he stood up from the bed.

Jacob snuggled into Adam's arms again as he watched his grandpa walk around the bed. “I want to be a man just like you, Grandpa.”

“And you will be,” Eber smiled. “Where do you think your Papa learned to be a man from?”

“Thanks Grandpa.”

“Just no more tears,” Eber said gently as he walked towards the bedroom door. “Goodnight boys.”

“Night Dad.” Adam waited until his dad was out of the room before he turned back to Jacob. “You okay?”

“I think so,” Jacob answered. “I mean the world hasn't ended.”

“And it won't,” Adam pointed out. “Nothing has changed. You're still the same Jacob you've always been.”

“Do you think Daddy will be okay?”

“He's going to be so proud of you,” Adam smiled. “Do you want to call him?”

“What if he gets mad?”

“I can promise you he won't,” Adam said as he picked up his phone from the side of the bed. “Want me to talk first?” Jacob nodded his head as Adam began dialing the number. “Baby?”

“Oh god, what happened?” Kris groaned into the phone.

“Nothing happened,” Adam laughed. “Well nothing bad happened.”

“It's three in the morning,” Kris yawned. “Something bad had to have happened.”

“Jacob wanted to talk to you,” Adam said putting the phone on speaker. “Here he is.”

“Hey baby boy,” Kris said through another yawn. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“I haven't been to bed yet...”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “He is too young to be staying up all night. Now will...”

“Just listen to your son,” Adam interrupted. “He's got something he wanted to tell you.” Adam held onto Jacob's hand. “Talk to your Daddy.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby boy?”

“I'm gay,” Jacob admitted.

“You're...”

“Kris?” Adam asked into the phone. “Kris baby, are you okay?”

“I'm okay,” Kris admitted quietly.

“Daddy, are you crying?”

“No,” Kris choked back a sob.

“Real men cry, Kris,” Adam said as Kris let out a small sob.

“I just wish I was there to give you a big hug, baby boy,” Kris sniffled into the phone. “I just... I really want to hug you right now.”

“I'll be home soon, Daddy,” Jacob said quietly. “Are you mad?”

“I'm not mad baby.”

“Why are you crying then?”

“I'm just very proud of you,” Kris answered. “You are a very brave young man.”

Adam smiled wide as Jacob cuddled into him again. “I think he's getting tired now baby.”

“Right,” Kris sniffled. “You two go to sleep, and I'm going to call you first thing in the morning so we can talk some more. I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Adam said before hanging up.

“I've never heard Daddy cry before,” Jacob remarked as he crawled back under the covers.

“They were tears of joy,” Adam said as he turned out the bedroom light.

“Papa?” Jacob whispered into the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Even though Grandpa said I was a man now, can I still sleep in the same bed with you sometimes?”

Adam laughed softly as he pulled Jacob into his arms. “You're never ever going to be too manly to snuggle with your papa any time.”

“Good,” Jacob smiled as he snuggled closer to his papa.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025


	66. Chapter 66

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 66

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“And?” Sophia sighed dramatically.

“And?” Kris asked with a frown. “I've just told you your brother is gay, and that's all you have to say?”

“Well I knew that,” Sophia shrugged. “I don't know why we had to have this little family meeting to discuss that.”

“You knew he was gay?” Kris frowned.

“He told me,” Sophia said. “Look, I don't know what the big deal is.”

Kris turned to Sebastian. “Did you know?”

“Well I knew, but he didn't tell me,” Sebastian said. “I mean it isn't a shock.”

“And when did he tell you?” Kris asked turning to look at his daughter.

“LA.”

“That was months ago.” Kris slumped down on the sofa beside Elle. “He's known he was gay for months, and he didn't tell me?”

“He told me,” Sophia pointed out.

“But I'm his daddy,” Kris sighed. “I should know these things.” Kris rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. “This sucks.”

Sebastian moved from his seat beside Sophia to stand in front of his daddy. “If it makes you feel better I'm not gay.”

Kris pulled his hands from his eyes to smile at his youngest son. “That's good to know.”

 

…................................

 

“You don't have to look so nervous,” Adam said as he took his eyes off the road long enough to look at his son. “Daddy said he would tell the rest of them before we got home. You don't need to worry about telling anyone else.”

“I've already told Sophia.”

“When?”

“LA,” Jacob mumbled his answer.

“Sophia knew before I did?” Adam frowned. “You told your mean sister before you told me?”

“She's my sister,” Jacob shrugged.

“But you two hate each other,” Adam pointed out with a confused frown.

“She's still my sister,” Jacob said. “We might want to kill each other, but I know she'll stand up for me when I need her to.”

“Okay, so if Sophia already knows then why are you looking so nervous?” Adam quizzed.

“I haven't told Sebastian,” Jacob answered.

“He'll be okay,” Adam said as he reached over to rub Jacob's shoulder.

“I just don't want him to be different with me.” Jacob turned in his seat to look at his papa. “I like him being my little brother, and I don't want our relationship to change.”

“And he's always going to be your little brother. He's not going to change just because you're gay.”

Jacob turned back around in his seat to look out of the window. “I hope you're right.”

 

…................................

 

“They're here,” Elle yelled as she ran towards the front door.

“Let them get out of the car first,” Kris said as he tried to catch up with his four-year-old.

“I want the first hug,” Elle yelled as she jumped up and down in front of Adam's door.

“You can have it,” Adam laughed as he pushed open the door to allow Elle to jump into his arms. “Hi baby.”

“I missed you the most,” Elle insisted. “I slept on your pillow too.”

“You did?” Adam laughed as he climbed out of the car. “Well I missed you too.”

Kris moved around to Jacob's door to open it for him. “Hi baby boy.”

“Hi Daddy.”

“Are you going to get out the car, and give me a hug?” Kris opened his arms up as Jacob nodded his head.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Jacob asked quietly as he buried his face in Kris's shoulder.

“I am very proud of you,” Kris whispered into Jacob's ear, “and I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

“My turn, my turn.” Elle had moved away from Adam so she was standing at Jacob's side. “I want to tell Jacob I love him too.”

“Okay, okay,” Kris laughed as he pulled away from Jacob to let Elle in.

“Hi Elle,” Jacob said shyly as he looked down at his little sister.

“I love you.” Elle wrapped her little arms around Jacob's waist.

“Thanks Elle.”

“You're supposed to say it back,” Elle whined. “You have to say you love me too.”

“I love you too,” Jacob sighed as he patted his little sister's head. Jacob looked up to find Sophia standing in front of him. “Hi Sophia.”

“I'm not telling you I love you,” Sophia insisted with her arms folded over her chest. “I don't care if you say it first, I'm not saying it back.”

“I'm not going to tell you I love you,” Jacob scoffed. “I don't even like you.”

“I don't like you too,” Sophia smiled sweetly at her brother.

“Okay kids, let's not start our first day back together with a fight,” Adam sighed as he walked around the the car to Kris. “Hi baby,” Adam said as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

“I missed you,” Kris moaned into Adam's shoulder.

“Oh my god it's only been three days,” Sophia complained. “You would think they'd both just come out of prison.”

“You're full of heart,” Adam said shaking his head. “Alright, we're missing someone.” Adam looked around for Sebastian.

“He's in his room,” Sophia said. “I think he's pouting.”

“I knew this would happen,” Jacob sighed.

“Let me go talk to him,” Adam said as he rubbed his son's back. “I'll make him understand.”

“No.” Jacob moved to stop his papa from walking. “I need to do this myself.”

“You sure?” Kris quizzed.

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to,” Adam added.

Jacob looked towards the cottage. “I'll be okay,” he whispered before making his way into the house.

 

…............................

 

Jacob pushed open his bedroom door to find his little brother on the floor playing with his cars. “We're home, Seb.” Sebastian stayed looking down at his cars as Jacob walked into the room. “Papa brought you something.”

“I'll get it later,” Sebastian mumbled.

“You not going to come and give Papa a hug?”

“I'll do that later too.” Sebastian continued to sullenly look down at his cars.

“Are you angry with me, Sebastian?” Jacob sat on the corner of his bed to look down at his little brother.

“Why would I be angry with you?” Sebastian mumbled.

“I know Daddy told you something,” Jacob said. “I know you know I'm gay.”

Sebastian looked up from his car. “I was the last one to know,” he pointed out. “You told Sophia and didn't tell me.”

“I thought you wouldn't like me anymore,” Jacob said quietly. “I was scared to tell you in case you stopped talking to me.”

“You're my big brother,” Sebastian said annoyed. “I can't not talk to you.”

“I just didn't want you getting mad at me,” Jacob explained. “I thought Sophia would understand it more.”

“I thought you were my best friend,” Sebastian snapped. “We share a bedroom, and I tell you all of my secrets. Even the ones that are embarrassing.”

“This isn't like the time you broke Daddy's car window with the football, or the time you drew the mustache on all of Sophia's posters.” Jacob moved to sit on the floor. “This secret was very important to me.”

“But I'm your brother,” Sebastian sighed. “It's my job to keep your secrets.”

“So you're not angry that I'm gay?” Jacob frowned.

“Why would I be angry about that?” Sebastian asked with a confused look on his face. “I'm angry because you didn't tell me first.”

“Oh.”

“You have two sisters, but you only have one brother,” Sebastian explained. “We should be a team.”

“We are a team,” Jacob insisted.

“If we were you would have told me first.”

“But you're only eight,” Jacob sighed. “I shouldn't be talking about being gay with my eight-year-old little brother.”

“You're only ten,” Sebastian pointed out.

“I'll be eleven in three days,” Jacob answered quickly.

“If you're old enough to understand then so am I,” Sebastian said. “I won't judge you. I'm not like the other boys in school.”

“I know you're not,” Jacob sighed. “Okay I'm sorry.” Jacob threw his hands up. “I'm sorry for thinking you wouldn't understand.”

“I forgive you,” Sebastian said with a small smile, “but next time you have secret you have to tell me first.”

“Okay.”

“And I don't care how weird your secret is,” Sebastian said standing up. “I want to know about it first.”

“Okay,” Jacob said with a laugh as he stood up too.

 

….............................

 

Kris looked around the dinner table with a frown on his face at his quiet children. “Has everybody fallen out with each other or something?”

“Yeah, you guys are really quiet,” Adam added. “It frightens me when that happens.”

“I don't have any thoughts in my head,” Elle said with a smile.

“Okay,” Adam laughed, “and the rest of you?”

“I can't eat and talk at the same time,” Sebastian said with a mouth full of rice.

“I'm just thinking,” Jacob shrugged.

“And you really don't want to know what's going on in my mind,” Sophia added.

“I probably don't,” Adam agreed before turning back to Jacob. “What are you thinking about, baby boy?”

“Stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” Kris quizzed.

“Just stuff.”

“Gay stuff?” Sophia smirked.

“Sophia,” Adam warned through gritted teeth.

“What?”

“Stop being a...just be quiet,” Kris sighed. “What's on your mind, Jacob?”

“I'm just thinking about what I want to do for my birthday,” Jacob answered. “Papa said I could pick what I want to do.”

“Got any ideas?”

“A few,” Jacob smiled.

“Like?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like going to a gay bar with a few drag queens,” Sophia answered.

“Sophia,” Adam snapped. “I will ground you for the rest of the year if you don't be quiet right now.”

“I was only joking,” Sophia sulked.

“I don't like your sort of jokes.”

“Look, just because he came out to you doesn't mean I have to start being nice to him,” Sophia pointed out. “I've been bullying him since the moment he was born, and I am not going to stop now just because you all know he's gay.”

“Why can't you just be nice to him?” Kris asked in an annoyed tone. “Why do you always have to pick on him.”

“Because he's my little brother,” Sophia snapped back. “I'm supposed to pick on him, and I will always pick on him. You can't stop me.”

“But I can ground you,” Adam answered dryly.

“You just...” Sophia paused as Jacob began to giggle. “What are you laughing at?”

“I've just thought of what I want to do for my birthday.”

“And why is it making you giggle?” Sophia asked with a frown.

“Because I think it's funny.”

“What is it?” Sophia asked giving her brother a look.

“What's your idea?” Adam asked as he looked between his two oldest kids.

“I want my birthday to be a full day of Sophia doing and saying nice things to everybody,” Jacob giggled causing Sebastian to laugh too.

“Well that's not going to happen,” Sophia laughed.

“Yeah, I don't think it's even possible,” Kris remarked.

“I think the world would implode if she even tried,” Adam added.

“I'm not doing it,” Sophia said folding her arms over her chest.

“You have to,” Jacob smiled. “It's my birthday, and I get to do whatever I want on my birthday.”

“Papa?” Sophia turned to Adam.

“He's right,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “Those are the birthday rules.”

“Fine,” Sophia snapped, “but just remember it's my birthday next week.”

“Oh no,” Sebastian whispered. “Jacob take it back.”

“She doesn't scare me,” Jacob said defiantly.

“But she scares me,” Sebastian whispered as he pushed his chair closer to his big brother's.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025

 


	67. Chapter 67

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

Chapter 67

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

“Get up.”

Adam's eyes shot open as he felt someone smack his forehead. “Ow.”

“Time to get up,” Sophia stood at Adam's side of the bed with her hands on her hips. “You too Daddy.”

“Why is she in our room?” Kris groaned into his pillow. “It's too early for this.”

“It's seven,” Sophia said. “Now, get up.”

“Baby, just go back to bed for a little bit.” Adam reached out to push Sophia away from the bed.

“It's Jacob's birthday,” Sophia said moving back in front of Adam. “I've made you all breakfast, so get up and eat it.”

“Have I woken up in another family or something?” Kris asked with a yawn as he rolled over to look up at his daughter.

“It's just a dream, baby,” Adam whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“Jacob wants me to be nice on his birthday,” Sophia snapped. “This is me being nice, so get up and eat the damn breakfast.”

Adam managed to open his eyes as Sophia marched out of the room. “Think she'll come back if we don't get up?”

“With a pot of water to throw over us,” Kris sighed as he threw the covers off of his body. “Come on, let's go see what we're eating.”

“Let's hope we survive it,” Adam grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

“I'm sure she hasn't... oh god,” Kris winced as he walked out the bedroom door. “What the hell is that smell.”

“Breakfast?” Adam said as he held onto his nose.

“What the hell did she kill to make it?”

“Are you going to make us eat it?” Sebastian asked as he came out of his own room wearing his clown mask.

“Well, your sister was nice enough to make it for us,” Kris shrugged.

“Well Jacob has locked himself in the bathroom, and he's not coming out until the smell has gone,” Sebastian remarked as he made his way back into his room.

“Come and get your breakfast,” Sophia yelled from the kitchen door. “All of you.”

“Kris please don't make me,” Adam pleaded. “I don't have the stomach for this sort of thing.”

Kris took his husband by the hand. “We are going to eat the breakfast our daughter has made for us, and we are going to enjoy every mouthful of it.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed as he walked towards the kitchen, “but I'm not rubbing your back when you are bent over the toilet throwing it back up.”

 

…......................................

 

“Come on,” Adam sighed. “You need to come out of the bathroom so we can give you your birthday gifts. Jacob?” Adam sighed again. “Come on, baby.”

“Is he still not answering?” Kris came up behind Adam to try and listen through the door.

“Do you think he's okay?”

“Jacob?” Kris called out. “We've got rid of the breakfast. You don't have to eat any of it.”

“Maybe we should break the door down,” Adam said. “I mean he could...”

“I'm fine,” Jacob yelled through the door. “I'm just trying to get dressed.”

“But you've been in there for almost an hour,” Kris pointed out.

Adam jumped back as the bathroom door opened. “And I needed an hour to get ready,” Jacob explained as he came out.

“Huh?” Kris frowned looking down at his son. “You're wearing that to school?”

“Yes,” Jacob answered looking down at his outfit. “Why?”

“It looks like one of your papa's old tour outfits,” Kris answered.

“It is one of my old tour outfits,” Adam frowned as he touched the collar of Jacob's waistcoat. “What did you do?”

“Uncle Cassidy made it for me,” Jacob smiled proudly. “Do you like it?”

“Sure,” Adam smiled. “I liked it enough to wear it on my first solo tour.”

“Are you wearing that to school?” Kris quizzed as he gave his son the once over. “And is that eyeliner?”

“I've made a decision,” Jacob said calmly. “I'm not going to hide who I am.”

“Okay, I've been very supportive of all of your outfits in the past, but this is...”

“You look great,” Adam smiled interrupting Kris. “Now go put your shoes on.”

“I'm wearing my knee high leather boots,” Jacob announced causing Kris's face to pale very quickly.

“Well go put them on,” Adam smiled.

Kris waited until Jacob was out of ear shot before he started to freak. “He can not go to school like that. He's...”

“He'll be fine,” Adam reassured as he took hold of Kris's hands. “He knows what he's doing.”

“He's wearing a sleeveless waistcoat,” Kris pointed out causing Adam to smile at him. “And what's this about knee high leather boots?”

“Let him be who he wants to be,” Adam whispered as he leaned in to kiss Kris's lips.

“He's painting a target on himself.”

“He'll handle it.”

“What if he can't?”

“Then we'll be there to help when he needs us to,” Adam said. “Just let him express himself how he wants.”

Jacob came walking back out of the bedroom in his new leather boots. “He's wearing heels,” Kris whispered causing Adam to laugh.

“And a matching coat.”

 

…..............................

 

“So this is her being nice?” Adam whispered as he stood at the back door and watched Sophia hold Sebastian up on his skateboard.

“I think she's just holding him up long enough so she can push him back off of it,” Kris remarked dryly as he lay out the plates for dinner. “What time did Jacob say he would be home?”

“He should be here any minute,” Adam answered without taking his eyes off Sophia. “She's being really nice to him out there.”

“Just keep watching her,” Kris said. “So, why is Jacob late?”

“He said he wanted to walk home so he could talk to Claire.”

“Oh,” Kris said quietly. “He's going to tell her today?”

“I guess he's wanting to get it all out of the way as quick as possible,” Adam shrugged. “He said he's going to tell your parents after dinner.”

“I can't believe how brave he is being,” Kris said shaking his head. “He must get that from you.”

“I couldn't have come out at the age of eleven,” Adam remarked. “I was even scared of my own shadow at eleven.”

“But you must realize that because of you, kids like Jacob can come out when they want and be accepted for it.” Kris moved from the kitchen table to wrap his arms around his husband's waist. “You created the path for them all to follow.”

“You make me sound like some sort of cult leader,” Adam smiled.

“Just take the compliment,” Kris said dryly as he reached up to kiss his husband's cheek.

“I can take praise,” Adam smiled. “I...”

“Ow, Sophia!”

Adam and Kris turned quickly towards the backyard to find Sebastian on the ground and Sophia standing over him giggling. “What happened?”

“She pushed me,” Sebastian yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at his sister.

“Sophia,” Adam warned.

“Prove it,” Sophia yelled back.

“So this is her being nice?” Kris asked dryly.

 

…..........................................

 

Adam looked across the dinner table at his oldest son. “So school was good today?”

“It was school,” Jacob shrugged.

“Did your friends wish you a happy birthday?” Kris quizzed.

“Some did.”

“We're going to go over to Mama and Grandad's house after dinner so they can wish you a happy birthday,” Kris remarked as he took a mouthful of his food.

“Good,” Jacob said seriously. “I need to talk to them about something.”

“You're going to tell them you're gay?” Sebastian smirked.

“Yes,” Jacob answered dryly. “Why?”

“I'm proud of you,” Sebastian smiled. “I think it's very brave.”

“Oh for god's sake,” Sophia groaned. “This family is really getting sickening.”

“Your brother is being sweet,” Adam pointed out. “Something you could give a try occasionally.”

“Oh yeah,” Kris smiled. “You promised to be sweet today.”

“This is me being sweet.”

“Try harder,” Adam pushed. “Just a little bit.”

“Say something nice,” Kris smirked.

Sophia turned towards Jacob with an annoyed look on her face. “Well I... Do I have to?”

“Yes,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“Fine,” Sophia snapped turning back to her brother. “I like how you do things even when they are hard to do. You don't give up even when that would be easiest, and I guess that means you're brave. And you know that even though I pick on you a lot, I don't really mean it, and I'm actually very proud of you, and I sort of love you.” Sophia finished by folding her arms over her chest. “That's it, I'm not saying anything else.”

“That's okay Sophia,” Jacob laughed.

“Yeah, I think being any nicer might turn the world upside down,” Adam joked.

 

….............................

 

Jacob sat on the coffee table in front of grandparents as they sat together on the sofa. “Well, first I want to thank you for my gift. I know it's probably weird to buy your grandson a pair of yellow jeans.”

“Well we buy what you like,” Neil shrugged as he looked at his wife confused. “Is there a reason you asked to talk to us alone?”

“Yes, is there something on your mind sweetheart?”

“I just wanted to tell you something, and I wanted to do it myself,” Jacob said as he looked at his grandad. “Daddy said he would tell you, but I thought it would be better if I did it myself.”

Neil looked at his wife as she slipped her hand into his. “Well, I guess we're ready to hear it.”

“Okay,” Jacob breathed out. “I just wanted to let you both know that I've... I've sort of come out.”

“Come out of what dear?” Kim asked confused.

“I think Jacob is telling us he's gay,” Neil answered his wife. “That is what you're saying, right?”

“Yes,” Jacob answered. “I'm saying that I'm gay.”

“Well that can't be right,” Kim said. “You're only a little boy.”

“I don't think that changes the fact that I'm gay though,” Jacob shrugged. “Daddy and Papa were little boys, and they were gay.”

“Of course,” Kim said shaking her head. “That was silly of me to say.”

“Don't worry Mama,” Jacob smiled. “I guess it's hard to know what to say. This isn't exactly normal is it?”

“It's pretty normal for us,” Neil laughed lightly. “We've kind of been here before.”

“Really?” Jacob frowned.

“Do you know your Daddy came out to us in this very room,” Neil said causing Jacob to shake his head. “He brought your Papa home for the first time, and sat us both down to tell us.”

“Were you shocked?”

“You could say that,” Neil smiled sadly. “I'm ashamed to say I didn't handle it the way I should have.”

“You got angry?”

“I got very angry,” Neil answered.

“Finally,” Jacob announced throwing his hands in the air. “Do you know how weird it is to come out, and have everyone be completely fine with it?”

“You're annoyed that everybody has been supportive?” Kim asked with a frown.

“They're all acting like I've just announced I like the color blue,” Jacob remarked, “and not like I've made this huge life changing announcement.”

“Well, if you would like me to make an honest comment I will,” Kim said causing Neil to frown at her. “I think your parents are making a big mistake by letting you do this.”

“Kim.”

“Don't Kim me, Neil,” Kim snapped at her husband. “He is far too young to be thinking all these thoughts. He should be thinking about school and what he wants for Christmas.” Kim turned to Jacob. “Now, you know I love you, and I will be the first one there if you ever need me, but you are a little boy, and little boys do not need to come out until they are much older.”

“But I just want to be myself.”

“Okay,” Kim nodded. “I get that, but tell me young man what exactly will change by coming out right now?”

“I don't know,” Jacob answered honestly.

“So being gay at the age of eleven isn't actually that important is it?” Kim quizzed. “I mean it's not like your parents are going to let you date are they?”

“I don't really think so.”

“So why not just be a little boy for a few more years?” Kim asked gently. “You can still be gay, but you don't have to announce it to the world.”

“Well, I don't think I really want to come out to the world,” Jacob said with a frown. “I just thought I had to because I told Daddy and Papa.”

“You are not your parents,” Kim said. “No one needs to know if you are gay or straight. What do you think Neil?”

“I think the tables have turned,” Neil said with a confused look. “Am I not the one that's supposed to be saying all this, and you're the one crying and hugging him?”

“Okay first, I did not cry when Kristopher came out,” Kim said dryly. “He did.”

“Daddy cried?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Your Daddy was very brave,” Neil answered. “Just like you are, and if you want to come out to the world you can. Hell, if you want to pose on the cover of Rolling Stone you can. It's all up to you.”

“Actually, I was thinking maybe I could just do what Mama said,” Jacob said unsure. “I don't think I really want to come out to the world.”

“Then just tell the people that matter,” Neil smiled.

“And you can change your mind whenever you want,” Kim added.

“Kim?”

“Well, he's gay now,” Kim shrugged. “He might become straight when he's older.”

“I don't think it works that way,” Jacob frowned.

“It did for your Daddy,” Kim shrugged. “He seemed to be straight when he was a teenager.”

“Or he was in the closet,” Neil remarked causing Jacob to nod his head.

“Papa said Daddy was so far in the closet he was in Narnia,” Jacob shrugged causing Neil and Kim to laugh.

“Well, he did a good job of it,” Neil laughed. “He sure did shock the hell out of me when he came out.”

 

End Of Flash Forward

 

Flashback 2009

 

“Mama, Dad there's something I want you both to know.” The calmness Kris had shown earlier was gone, and was now replaced with a rush of nervous energy as he looked towards his parents. Adam sat beside him for support, but Kris could tell the older man was going to be no help if his parents took this badly.

“Are you sick?” Mrs Allen asked with worry in his voice.

“No Mama.” Kris watched as the worry stayed on his mama's face while his father sat still beside her his face filled with confusion as he looked towards Adam. “It's not anything bad Mama.” Kris stole a look at Adam who was now watching Kris's father closely.

“So what's the news?” Mr Allen asked without taking his eyes off of Adam.

“Well, Mama, Dad I've...I've met someone. Someone who's very special to me.”

“You've met a girl?” Mrs. Allen asked a little surprised. “A girl in LA?” Both Kris and Adam let out a laugh at his mama's words. It was a well known joke now that Mrs. Allen worried continuously that her baby boy would be caught up with some LA fame whore, who was only after his money and his name.

“No,” Mr. Allen answered finally looking at Kris. “He didn't meet a girl in LA. Did you Kristopher?” Mr. Allen looked back at Adam again. It was a look of shock and anger that caused Adam to flinch back into the couch a little.

“No sir.”

“Mr. Allen.”

“Not now Adam. Kris has to say this. Kris tell your Mama who you met.” Kris looked towards his mama with tears forming in his eyes.

“Baby, what's the matter?” Mrs. Allen asked as she knelt in front of Kris taking both his hands in hers.

“I love him Mama.” Kris managed to choke out before throwing himself into his mama's arms. The sound of his father's footsteps stomping out of the front door and Adam's hands gently rubbing over his back only caused him to cry harder.

“Oh honey,” Mrs. Allen sighed holding Kris tighter. “Now please don't think I'm stupid, but the him is Adam right?”

Kris pulled away laughing and crying at the same time. “Yes Mama, it's Adam.” 

“I think I'm going to throw up,” Adam moaned as he hid his face with his hands.

“Oh honey,” Mrs. Allen laughed making her way towards Adam pulling him into her arms. “You love my baby boy?” She pulled away holding Adam's face in her hands.

“With everything I own,” Adam answered honestly.

“My next phone call with your mother is going to be a long one,” Mrs. Allen laughed again pulling both boys into her arms.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

 

With Kris busy helping his mother prepare dinner Adam followed the narrow path that lead to the bottom of the Allen's garden. Telling the Allens they were a couple was always going to be hard but Adam hadn't expected Mr. Allen to storm out the room at the news. Adam found Mr. Allen sitting at the bottom of the garden with his head in his hands. 

“Mr Allen?” Adam could see Kris's father's shoulders tense up at the sound of his voice. Sitting down in the grass beside Mr. Allen, Adam allowed his eyes to follow what the older man was looking at. “The sky's so much clearer here than it is back home.”

“Wait until you see it when the sun goes down,” Mr. Allen answered quietly. “There's nothing like a sky full of stars. Something you probably don't get to see too much.”

“The only stars I see at night are tumbling out of a club.”

Mr. Allen gave a small laugh. “My stars are prettier.” 

“Mr. Allen, I love your son,” Adam said with his voice filled with confidence even as his hands shook with fear.

“I don't doubt that for a minute Adam,” Mr. Allen picked up a straw of grass wrapping it around his fingers. “Bet there's no good grass in LA either.”

“I guess not,” Adam shrugged. “But Mr. Allen....”

“It's Neil, Adam. You've been calling me Neil for months now,” Neil reminded Adam.

“Okay Neil, Kris was so afraid of telling you about us,” Adam explained.

“Dinner should be ready soon.”

“Neil,” Adam snapped. “Your son is gay.” Placing a hand over the older man's arm Adam continued, “and he's going to be okay.”

“God, I hope so Adam. I really do.” Neil turned to look at his son's boyfriend. “But I just don't understand a few things.”

“Maybe I can explain them to you,” Adam said as he watched Neil turn away from him again.

“He was married to a woman just a few months ago,” Neil began. “Now he's telling me he's gay. How does someone take that kind of leap?”

“He just fell in love. It happens,” Adam explained.

“I just don't want him to suffer Adam. I don't want my baby boy being judged for being in love,” Neil sighed heavily.

“I'll be there to shield him as much as I can,” Adam promised causing Neil to smile.

“I know you will Adam, but who's there to shield you?”

“I'm a big boy,” Adam smiled. “Neil, I've had my whole life to grow really thick skin. I know how some people see me,” Neil frowned at Adam's words. “Don't feel sorry for me. It's just a fact of life, but there are some good people out there. Good people like your son.” Adam watched Neil's mouth pull up into a warm smile. “You raised an amazing man, and I know his open mind came from you.”

“But what about the people that aren't so open-minded?” Neil asked with a sigh.

“They don't matter,” Adam shrugged.

“I watched you all after the first live show had finished.” Neil leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky. “We were all in the green room. No room for anyone really, but I watched you all hug each other happy that the first show was over and that you had all survived,” Neil paused to look at Adam. “I watched you come up behind Kris and wrap your arm around his shoulder. He hugged himself against you like he had known you all his life. Then, I watched you pat the back of another male contestant. And when you did it he flinched away from you. Like you burned him or something. I felt so sad for you, but I'm guessing that happens a lot with you.”

“So many times over the years I don't even notice it now,” Adam answered.

“Kris is such a touchy feely person, and I think it would hurt him so much for someone to do that to him. I'd hate for that to happen to my boy.” Adam watched as Neil clinched his fists together in anger.

“Like I said, I don't notice any more.” Adam placed his hand back on to Kris's father's arm. “But I noticed when I touched you before you didn't flinch away.”

Neil looked down at Adam's hand resting on top of his arm and smiled. “I know you're not hitting on me” 

“I think your wife might kick my ass if I tried,” Adam laughed.

“Is she okay?” Neil asked pointing towards the house behind them.

“Cooking dinner with your son. I think she's doing fine.” Adam stood up stretching his hand out to help Neil up.

“Well if he's helping we're both screwed,” Neil laughed following Adam towards the house. “Adam?” Neil called out just before going into the house.

“Yeah?”

“Don't hold the way I acted when I heard the news against me, It's just...” Leaning back against the wall of the house Neil continued, “the first time I held Kris in my arms I had so many dreams for him. Days in the yard playing football, teaching him about the best music in the world. Watching him grow into an amazing man, and all those dreams have came true. But I had others too. I dreamed of one day holding his child in my arms, my grandchild, and I guess it will take some time for me to realize that that dream might not come true now.

 

End Of Flashback 2009


	68. Chapter 68

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 68

 

Flash Forward 2025

 

Adam lay on his side away from Kris as he watched the alarm clock flash five am. He could hear his husband's deep breathing, which settled his pounding heart a little. He rolled over onto his other side as Kris snuggled into him. “Are you awake?” Adam whispered causing Kris to mumble something. “Is that a yes?”

“Let me guess, it's five in the morning,” Kris grumbled into Adam's shoulder.

“How did you know?”

“Because you do this every year,” Kris said. “Every year for fourteen years now you've woken up just before five so you can look at the clock, and listen to me breath.”

“It's an important day,” Adam pointed out.

“I know it is,” Kris said opening his eyes to look at his husband's worried face. “It's the day we became fathers for the first time.”

“And the day I almost lost you,” Adam added as he ran his hand over Kris's chest.

“We're going to need our energy for whatever Sophia's got planned for her birthday,” Kris said. “Why don't we grab another hour before they all wake up?”

“I sometimes think what life would be like if you'd died that day.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “Let's not do this.” Kris wrapped his arm around Adam's chest to pull him closer. “Just try and sleep baby.”

Adam turned his head to the side to watch the clock flash five-ten am. “Okay.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025

 

Flashback 2011

  
 

A lot of things weren’t getting through to Adam. He could feel the small uncomfortable plastic chair digging into his thighs and the smaller hand that gripped his just a little too tightly, but nothing else was getting in. He was numb. 

“Mr. Lambert, it seems your husband was speeding. He’s lucky to be alive.” The police officer stood over him as he spoke. “It’s lucky there was no one else on the road at that time of the morning.” Adam didn't care about other people. He didn't care that his husband was speeding, but he couldn't bring himself to answer the police officer. He just nodded his head and looked to his right for help.

“Well thank you officer, but as you know my son hasn’t woken yet, so I really don’t know what my son-in-law can tell you. If you would just give us some time.” Guilt. Adam now feels guilt. He did know something, because he knew why Kris was driving so fast at five in the morning.

“When he wakes up...” the police officer asks.

“We'll call.” Kris’s father stood behind the officer his face filled with so much anger it almost made Adam jealous. At least his father-in-law was feeling something. Adam watched as the officer walked away leaving Adam alone with his in-laws.

“You need to sleep honey.” How? Adam thought. How exactly could he close his eyes and not see Kris.

“Not until he wakes up.” Adam’s voice was shaky and raw. The lump in his throat causing so much tension there he was afraid to swallow it.

“How about a walk to the nursery with me?” Kris’s father asked with gentleness. “She really is beautiful.” Guilt again. He’d completely forgotten the reason for his frantic five am phone call to Kris. The reason he was now laying in a hospital bed broken.

Flashback. 

Adam took a step back looking at his feet in disgust. “Did you just?.....” 

“My water just broke.” Came the frantic cry from the young teenager in front of him. This was it Adam thought, eight months of waiting came to this.

Adoption had never really entered Adam’s mind until he had met and fallen in love with Kris. When Kris had told him how much he wanted children Adam had agreed to adopt as soon as they married. A little over a year later Kris received a phone call from his mother telling him about a fifteen-year-old she knew that had gotten pregnant and was looking for a married couple to adopt her unborn child. Adam had been on tour at the time but had flown home first chance he could to meet with the girl and agree to it. Now eight months later he had woken early leaving his husband in bed to go pick up the girl from the airport to bring her to their home to where should be staying for the last month of her pregnancy. He had only placed her bags in the back of the car when he turned and walked right into a puddle on the ground. It was a mad dash to the local hospital, and he'd made a phone call to Kris telling him to hurry. He had told him to hurry, but he had forgotten to tell him to be careful. Adam never let Kris go anywhere without telling him to be safe and this one time he had forgotten. 

“I forgot about her,” he admitted to his father-in-law. “I forgot about my own daughter.” Guilt again, but at least now he was feeling something.

“I’ve been taking good care of her for you, but I really think she needs a hug from her daddy.” Adam nodded mutely, but made no attempt to move.

“I’ll stay with Kris honey.” Adam smiled at his mother-in-law before standing and following his father-in-law out of the family room.

.................................... 

Adam felt everything now. Every emotion he could feel was running through him as he held his daughter in his arms for the first time. Her tiny body fit perfectly in the crandle of his arm, and even though it wasn’t possible she reminded him of Kris. “She’s so tiny.” He tried to hide the pain in his voice, but the slight shake still appeared. 

“Call me crazy, but she reminds me of Kris. Same tiny features.” Adam had to laugh, It was true.

“Kris wanted to call the baby Sophia, if she was a girl. He said every Sophia he had met had been beautiful.” Adam looked up at his father-in-law for some sort of answer, but the older man could only nod as he wiped away his tears.

“You tell anyone I cried, and I’ll sell those photos of you dressed up in that Christmas jumper to all the magazines,” the older man threatened with a smile.

“Oh please you cry all the time.”

“Yeah, but there’s a bet going around town that I would cry the day my first grandchild was born.”

“So let it be our little secret,” Adam whispered softly as he felt the baby stir in his arms. The realization that it was his father-in-law with him, and not Kris, the first time he saw his daughter suddenly hit him. They were supposed to be doing this together. There had been countless petty arguments on who would hold her first, and now Adam was doing it alone. “Thanks for......”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Neil interrupted before Adam could finish.

........................................ 

Adam stood at the door of the nursery and watched as both sets of grandparents gushed over the newborn. Only a few hours old, and she already had them wrapped around her finger. Kris still hadn’t woken up, and the doctors really weren’t saying much only that it took time and he needed to rest. Adam silently sneaked out of the nursery as the urge to see Kris became too strong to resist. As he walked along the white corridors hearing other families chatted away happily to patients and seeing doctors working silently around him he thought of his fame. He had been a professional singer for four years, three of them which he had been an international superstar after the release of his first album and at this moment all that fame and success meant nothing. It wasn’t helping him. It wasn’t making his husband wake up or making the doctors find miracle cures for him. It was useless and it was making him feel useless. 

He stopped outside Kris’s private room, the only thing his fame had been used for. He steadied himself before pushing open the door. He had been in and out of the room all day and had seen his husband's bruised and bloody face, but it was still a shock to him each time. This time instead of seeing his husband's face when he opened the door he was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes. 

“Neil?.” Adam moved inside the room closing the door as he walked towards his younger brother. “I thought you were in New York?”

“I flew out the moment Mom called.” Neil walked forward pulling Adam into his arms. Even though they were the same height Neil’s slimmer frame still made the hug a little awkward, but since Kris had come into his life Adam was used to awkward hugs. In fact, he loved them now. “You okay?” Neil quizzed pulling back to look into Adam’s eyes.

“It’s just... It’s.” Adam knew the moment he saw Neil his tough image would fall to pieces He had never been able to hide anything from his younger brother. “It’s the worst day and the best day of my life, and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”

“Well, what would Kris want you to do?” Adam looked over his brother’s shoulder to see his husband laying seemingly lifeless on the bed. “What would Kris do to help you right now? Pretend I'm him.” Adam knew he shouldn’t, but a small smirk spread across his face as he looked at his brother. “Aw come on,” Neil complained as he struggled out of Adam’s arms.

“I’m sorry it’s what he does when I’m upset,” Adam smiled. It was the first time all day he had felt any kind of lightness.

“Yeah well, remind me not to give you any bad news. You probably go around looking for it just so you can get some from your husband.”

“Please, like I need an excuse to have hot sex with my hot husband.” Neil screwed up face in disgust causing Adam to laugh out loud.

“Too much info?”

“I’m going to go see my new niece.” Neil gave Adam one last hug before leaving him alone with Kris. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart machine in the corner.

“So you're going to lay there all day? I mean come on it’s time you opened those eyes.” Earlier on the nurse had told Adam that talking normal to Kris could help him wake up faster. He had felt stupid at first, but as he watched his father-in-law go on and go for over an hour about how beautiful his new granddaughter was Adam had given in and joined in on the pointless chatter. “Hey remember that time in New York when we had the weekend off? You insisted we go and see the city, and I insisted you get naked and stay in bed with me. I think you slept for a full twenty-four hours after that little roll about in the bed.” Adam looked around the dark room making sure they were alone before leaning over and pressing his mouth to Kris’s ear. “You looked so hot laying there all sweaty after I was done with you.” Adam gripped Kris’s hand tight in his own. “If you don’t start responding to me soon I’ll have to start talking dirty to you. All those nurses will hear. Are you going to respond to me baby?” Adam pulled back to look at his husband's face. Letting out a tired sigh when he saw no change at all he threw himself back against the hard plastic chair. “You’re not being fair you know. This was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, and you go and fuck it up by crashing your car.” Adam felt a lone tear slowly roll down his cheek slowly. “You’ve really fucking done it now. When you wake up I’m so going to yell at you.” The tears began falling freely now as Adam tried to wipe them away. “You better hurry the fuck up and get out of this bed because I’m not going to be spending too much time here. We’ve got a kid to look after now, so if you’re not willing to open your eyes then fuck you. I’ll do it on me own. Are you going to open your eyes?” Adam gave up trying to wipe away the tears instead letting them fall freely onto his and Kris’s clasped hands. “Open your eyes.” He yelled through gritted teeth. “Open your eyes. Kristopher open your eyes now, or I’m walking out. Open..just open your eyes now. Kris please. Please baby just open them for me. Open your eyes baby” He was now sobbing weakly his head resting on Kris’s arm as he finally let himself fall apart.

 

End Of Flashback 2011 

 

Flash Forward 2025 (Adam's dream) 

 

Adam lay on his side as he watched the clock flash five am. He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes even though he had promised himself the night before that he wouldn't do it this year. He had promised himself this year would be different, but one look at the framed picture beside the alarm clock, and the tears were flowing freely. They weren't as strong as the year before, but the pain was still there. That deep burning pain in his chest that he could only describe as his heart breaking was stronger than ever. In fact, with each passing year it felt like it was getting worse. Adam stayed in bed until he heard the sound of feet walking down the long hallway towards his bedroom. He knew who they belonged to before they even entered the bedroom. “Morning,” Adam said roughly as he felt the bed dip. 

“Morning Daddy.”

Adam turned around in the bed to find Sebastian smiling at him. “It's Sophia's birthday today.” 

“I know that,” Adam smiled softly. “Is she awake.”

“Not yet.” Sebastian threw himself onto Adam's side. “Are you sad again Daddy?” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded his head slowly. “Is it because Daddy Kris isn't here?” Adam nodded his head again as Sebastian reached over to pick up the photo frame. “Where is he?” 

“He's in heaven,” Adam answered in a whisper. 

“Can he see us?” 

“I'm sure he can.”

Sebastian studied the photo frame with a frown on his face. “Are we going to visit him again today?” 

“We can take him some flowers after lunch,” Adam said taking the photo frame from his son's hand. “Why don't we go wake up your sister, so we can wish her a happy birthday?” 

“She told me she doesn't like it when it's her birthday,” Sebastian admitted. “She says it makes you sad.”

“Come on,” Adam sighed as he climbed out of the bed. “You can help me make Sophia her birthday breakfast.” 

Sebastian stood from the bed to look at the photo frame on the side of the bed. “Do you think Daddy Kris saw me score the goal at soccer yesterday?” 

Adam smiled sadly down at his little boy. “I'm sure your Daddy Kris was cheering you on.” 

“I like that,” Sebastian smiled. “I bet he helped me win the game.”

Adam looked towards the photo frame with a sad smile. “I'm sure he did.” 

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025 (Adam's dream) 

 

TBC 


	69. Chapter 69

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

Chapter 69

  
 

Flash Forward 2025 (Adam's dream)

_Previously_

  
 

_Adam lay on his side as he watched the clock flash five am. He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes even though he had promised himself the night before that he wouldn't do it this year. He had promised himself this year would be different, but one look a the framed picture beside the alarm clock, and the tears were flowing freely. They weren't as strong as the year before, but the pain was still there. That deep burning pain in his chest that he could only describe as his heart breaking was stronger than ever. In fact, with each passing year it felt like it was getting worse. Adam stayed in bed until he heard the sound of feet walking down the long hallway towards his bedroom. He knew who they belonged to before they even entered the bedroom. “Morning,” Adam said roughly as he felt the bed dip._

“ _Morning Daddy.”_

_Adam turned around in the bed to find Sebastian smiling at him. “It's Sophia's birthday today.”_

“ _I know that,” Adam smiled softly. “Is she awake.”_

“ _Not yet.” Sebastian threw himself onto Adam's side. “Are you sad again Daddy?” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded his head slowly. “Is it because Daddy Kris isn't here?” Adam nodded his head again as Sebastian reached over to pick up the photo frame. “Where is he?”_

“ _He's in heaven,” Adam answered in a whisper._

“ _Can he see us?”_

“ _I'm sure he can.”_

_Sebastian studied the photo frame with a frown on his face. “Are we going to visit him again today?”_

“ _We can take him some flowers after lunch,” Adam said taking the photo frame from his son's hand. “Why don't we go wake up your sister, so we can wish her a happy birthday?”_

“ _She told me she doesn't like it when it's her birthday,” Sebastian admitted. “She says it makes you sad.”_

“ _Come on,” Adam sighed as he climbed out of the bed. “You can help me make Sophia her birthday breakfast.”_

_Sebastian stood from the bed to look at the photo frame on the side of the bed. “Do you think Daddy Kris saw me score the goal at soccer yesterday?”_

_Adam smiled sadly down at his little boy. “I'm sure your Daddy Kris cheering you on.”_

“ _I like that,” Sebastian smiled. “I bet he helped me win the game.”_

_Adam looked towards the photo frame with a sad smile. “I'm sure he did.”_

 

… _...................................._

 

Adam took another sip from his coffee mug as he watched his daughter eat into her birthday pancake. “Taste good?” 

“I'm guessing Sebastian made these?” 

“With my own two hands,” Sebastian smiled brightly at his big sister. 

“Well thank you,” Sophia smiled softy. “They taste good.”

“So what do you want to do for your birthday?” Adam quizzed as he took another sip of coffee. 

“I was thinking we could just rent some movies to watch,” Sophia shrugged. “Just have a quiet day.”

“But it's your birthday,” Adam pointed out. “You're only fourteen once.”

“I'm going to be fourteen for the next twelve months,” Sophia pointed out. “I just want to have a quiet day.”

“Well your Uncle Brad said he would be stopping by later, so I don't know how quiet it's going to be,” Adam remarked causing Sophia to smile. 

“He can watch the movie with us.”

“Will Uncle Brad stay the night?” Sebastian quizzed as he munched on his breakfast. 

“Not tonight buddy.”

“But he always stays when you're sad,” Sebastian pointed out. “He says it's because he doesn't like you being lonely.”

Adam smiled sadly at his son. “Let's just eat up so we can go to the store.” 

 

…........................................

 

Adam climbed out of the car last as his two kids ran ahead to see who could get to the headstone first. He collected the red roses from the back of the car with a heavy sigh. Flowers had been the only thing he could buy his husband in the last fourteen years. Every birthday, Christmas, and anniversary had passed without Adam buying Kris anything, or without getting anything in return. Now, it was all down to a bunch of flowers a few times a year, and Adam was growing more and more sad at the fact. 

“Daddy, come on,” Sebastian yelled across the graveyard. “Daddy Kris has got new flowers.”

Adam made his way slowly towards his kids as they stood looking down at the small white stone. “Your grandparents must be in town,” Adam pointed out as he bent down to smell the white roses. 

“Grandma and Grandpa Lambert?” Sebastian asked with excitement in his voice. 

“No, your other grandparents,” Adam sighed. “Daddy Kris's parents.”

“Oh,” Sebastian frowned. “Are they going to visit us this time?” 

“I don't think so buddy,” Adam said. 

“Why have I never met them?” 

Adam began fixing his own flowers in the vase in front of him. “Your grandad and grandma Allen decided a long time ago that being around me was too hard for them,” Adam answered his son's question honestly. “I don't want to make them sad.” 

“But I think they would like me,” Sebastian said as he helped Adam arrange the flowers properly. 

“They would,” Adam smiled sadly before turning to look up at his daughter. “Do you want to take your brother back to the car for a minute?” 

“Okay,” Sophia said quietly. “Come on Seb.”

“Bye Daddy Kris,” Sebastian said brightly before taking his sister's hand and walking away with her. 

“He's full of questions these days,” Adam said quietly as he fixed the flowers. “Can you believe how big they're both getting? My mom says he's going to be running the country in the future.” Adam looked back at the car to see Sophia and Sebastian sitting quietly in the back. “Sophia's having a bad day I think. She's getting old enough to understand what this day means now, but I'm trying to keep things light. I'm trying to make this day about her birthday and not about... well I'm trying,” Adam said as he wiped away a tear from his cheek. “I can't believe I haven't seen you in fourteen years. It's been fourteen years since I've touched you, or heard you laugh.”Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the stone. “Sebastian asked where you were this morning. I told him you were in heaven, but I don't know. I don't like the idea of you in heaven. Heaven seems so far away. I'd rather believe you are beside me all the time, and that I just can't see you. I think I can feel you sometimes,” Adam admitted. “When I'm in bed, and the house is quiet I sometimes feel your hand on my face like you're trying to comfort me. Are you doing that Kris?” Adam choked back a sob. “Do you come to me at night?” Adam looked up to the sky. “I miss you baby. I miss you so much, and it's not getting easier. Time isn't healing my broken heart.” Adam felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to wipe his eyes. “Did you need something baby girl?” 

“Uncle Brad called your cell,” Sophia whispered quietly. “He says he's at the house waiting for us.”

“Okay,” Adam said as he dipped his head down to wipe away his tears. “Just let me say goodbye to Daddy Kris.”

“Okay,” Sophia whispered before moving back to the car again. 

“Brad's coming over to watch some movies with us,” Adam explained to the stone. “He thinks I need to get out more.” Adam stood up to look back at the car. “I better go, but I'll be back next week. I'll bring you some nice white roses next time.”Adam looked down at the stone. “You know I don't like saying goodbye, so if you are standing beside me why don't you just follow me to the car, and come and watch a movie with us.” Adam stood still to see if he could feel anything around him. 

 

….....................................

 

Adam followed Brad up the stairs to Sebastian's room as he carried the sleeping boy in his arms. “He's getting so heavy,” Adam said as he got to the top step. 

“Or you're getting too old,” Brad said in a catty tone. “So, am I staying the night?” 

“You don't have to babysit me,” Adam sighed. “Isn't there a cute guy out there in need of your attention.”

“There's a cuter guy here,” Brad shrugged as he made his way towards Adam's room. “So, guess who I bumped into last night,” Brad said as he began stripping in front of the bed. 

“Who?”

“Cassidy Haley,” Brad answered with a smirk. “He's back in LA.”

“I haven't seen him in years,” Adam said shaking his head. “Didn't you two hook up years ago?” 

“We had a...” Brad paused to look up at his friend. “It was nothing.”

“From what I can remember you two were getting pretty close.”

“He moved to New York, and I guess things just fizzled.”Brad climbed onto the bed as Adam stopped to look down at him. 

“He moved the month after Kris died.”

“I guess so,” Brad shrugged. 

“And you moved in with me and Sophia then.”

“Well, you're proving your old age hasn't affected your memory,” Brad faked a smile. “Now get into bed old man.”

“Did Cassidy ask you to go to New York with him?” 

Brad shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “He and I would never have worked out.” 

“Did I stop you going to New York?” Adam asked as he climbed into bed beside his friend. 

“I was where I needed to be,” Brad answered. “I needed to be with you and Sophia, and that's all the matters.”

“You're still here when I need you,” Adam pointed out. “Fourteen years later and you're still here.”

“You're my best friend,” Brad shrugged. “And I love those kids like they were my own.”

“I know you do,” Adam smiled sadly. “And I love you for that.”

“Okay,” Brad said wiping his eyes. “I am not crying with you tonight. Let's get back to talking about Cassidy Haley.”

“What's he up to?” 

“He was asking about you, wondering if you still sang.” 

“Brad,” Adam sighed. 

“You said fourteen years ago you would stop singing to raise Sophia,” Brad pointed out. 

“And I'm still raising Sophia,” Adam sighed. 

“I just think doing a few gigs might be good for you.” Brad shifted in the bed to look a his friend. “Kris would want you to...”

“Don't,” Adam warned. “Don't put words in my husband's mouth.”

“Kris wouldn't want you being like this,” Brad said. “You're so closed off from the world.”

“I'm fine.”

“I'm scared for you,” Brad admitted quietly. “These kids aren't going to be in this house forever. They are going to go off into the world one day, and you're going to be left alone.”

“Are you going to leave too?” 

“Of course not,” Brad sighed. “You know I'm always going to be here for you.”

“So I won't be alone.” Adam reached over to turn off the light, and to take a look at the picture by his bed. “Anyway, you can't talk. When was the last night you went on a date?” 

“That's not the point.”

“It's totally the point,” Adam remarked. “You haven't been in a relationship for years.”

“Okay,” Brad sighed. “I'll go on a date when you do.”

Adam turned to his friend giving him a look. “I'm not ready.” 

“It's been fourteen years.”

“I'm still not ready,” Adam whispered before turning to look at the picture of Kris on his bedside table.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025 (Adam's dream) 

 

“Papa, Papa, Papa.” Adam opened his eyes slowly to find Elle sitting on his chest. “Morning Papa.”

“Morning Elle.” Adam stretched up to kiss his little girl's lips. “Where's your daddy?” 

“In the bathroom.”

Adam turned his head to the side to look at the picture frame with a picture of his four kids in it. “Go wish your sister a happy birthday.” 

“She's still asleep.”

“Well go and wake her up,” Adam instructed as he set Elle on the floor. 

“And have her kill me?” 

“Well, take her one of her birthday gifts,” Adam smiled as Elle gave him an unsure look. “Go on.”

“If she kills me it's going to be your fault, Papa,” Elle said with a heavy sigh before turning to leave the bedroom. 

“Baby?” Adam called out as he made his way into the bathroom. 

“Morning,” Kris smiled as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror in only his boxers. 

Adam moved to stand behind his husband so he could wrap his arms around his waist. “What are you doing?” 

“Am I getting fat?” 

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kris in the mirror. “No.” 

“I feel fat.”

“You looked the same as you've always have.” Adam wrapped his arms tighter around Kris's waist as he kissed his shoulder. “You were right before.”

“I'm always right,” Kris remarked as he poked his stomach. “What am I right about this time?” 

“Today should be about Sophia's birthday and not your accident,” Adam answered. “I need to stop thinking about the past.”

“That's what I've been telling you for years,” Kris remarked. 

“I should be getting down on my knees everyday, and thanking the heavens for making you okay,” Adam said into Kris's shoulder. “I know my life would have been horrible without you.”

“Is this us not thinking about the past?” 

“Do you know we wouldn't have had Jacob or Elle if you weren't here?” 

Kris looked up at his husband in the mirror. “Or you could have had them with someone else. We don't know what life would have been like.” 

“I know I would have been very lonely,” Adam admitted as he tried to blink away the tears forming. 

Kris turned in his husband's arms to look up at him. “What's wrong?” 

“I had a dream,” Adam said quietly. “A really horrible dream where you weren't there, and I couldn't go on without you.”

“It was only a dream,” Kris whispered as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss away Adam's tears. “I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” Kris whispered again before kissing Adam's tears again. 

 

End Of Flash Forward 2025 


	70. Chapter 70

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 70

  


Flash Forward 2026

  


Adam leaned back against the side of his car with his arms folded as he waited for Elle to get out of preschool. He had just arrived at the same time as the other parents, but like always none of them showed any interest in speaking with him. So, it was a surprise when he felt someone coming up to stand beside him. “Hi,” Adam said unsure as he looked down to find a twentysomething guy looking at him. 

“I thought it was you.”

Adam gave the guy the once over with a raised eyebrow. “And who am I?” 

“Adam Lambert,” the guy answered. 

“And you are?” 

“Oh sorry,” the guy laughed nervously. “I'm Edward, Marc's big brother.”

“Marc?” Adam asked before frowning. “The little boy that's always hanging out with Elle?” 

“That's him,” Edward smiled. “He's obsessed with your little girl I think.”

“Aren't you a little old to have a four-year-old brother?” Adam asked with a frown. 

“I'm twenty,” Edward shrugged. “I'm from my mom's first marriage.”

“Right.” Adam looked up as the school door opened. “Well, it was nice talking to you.”

“Actually, my mom wanted to know if Elle could have a play date with Marc,” Edward said as he took a nervous look towards Adam. “She could come over to our house.”

“That's nice,” Adam faked a smile, “but we really don't let her over to people's houses. She's not good around strangers.”

“Yes, I am.” 

Adam looked down to find Elle standing with her hands on her hips. “I like strangers.”

“Well you shouldn't,” Adam said taking Elle by the hand. “Now say goodbye to Marc.”

“But I want a play date,” Elle pouted. Adam gave Edward a look as Elle tugged on his arm. “Please Papa.”

“Maybe Marc can come to our house for an hour,” Adam sighed. “I mean if that's okay with his big brother.”

“It's fine by me,” Edward smirked. “I can follow you if you want.”

“Sure,” Adam said with a fake smile. “We can have a coffee while they play.”

“Excellent,” Edward smirked again. “We'll see you there.”

“Excellent,” Adam mouthed as he watched Edward walk towards his own car. 

“Play dates are fun,” Elle smiled up at her papa. 

“Uh huh,” Adam smiled as he picked Elle up to put her into her car seat. 

“I'm going show Marc my teddies.” 

“Very nice,” Adam sighed, “but I was going to have a bath when we got home.”

“You can have a bath with Edward,” Elle said causing Adam to frown at her. “You have a bath with Daddy all the time,” Elle pointed out causing Adam to smile. 

“I don't think your Daddy would like it if I had a bath with a cute twenty-year-old.”

“Edward's cute?” Elle smirked. 

“Forget that,” Adam said quietly. “I didn't say that.”

“I think you did,” Elle frowned. “I heard you.”

“No you didn't.”

“I did.”

“Seriously baby, you didn't.” Adam buckled Elle into her seat before he pulled back to close the door. 

“Yes I did.”

“Elle,” Adam sighed. “Don't push me.”

“Okay,” Elle said quietly as Adam pulled back again, “but I did.”

  


…........................................

  


Adam stole another glance out of the back door as Elle and Marc ran around. 

“So, your husband is out of town?” Edward asked as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips. 

“He's taken our oldest three to visit his brother,” Adam explained. “He's just started a new job.” 

“And he's left you all alone?” Edwards smirked. 

“Nope,” Adam said shaking his head. “Elle's here.”

“But it must get pretty lonely,” Edward remarked. “My mom told me you aren't really involved in the town's activities.” 

“Well I work a lot so when I'm home I like to be with my family,” Adam explained before gave the backyard another side glance. “Are you in college?” 

“In New York.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam faked a smile. “My brother and sister-in-law live there.”

“I listen to her show when I can.”

Adam nodded his head slowly as he looked at the backyard. “I should probably get Elle's dinner started.”

“You know I saw you in New York back in 2018,” Edward remarked. “You blew the roof off of the place.” 

“Yeah, that was a big tour.” Adam gave Edward a look. “You don't look like one of my fans.”

“Well actually my ex boyfriend dragged me along, but I really enjoyed the show once I got there,” Edward smiled. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“Yeah,” Edward smirked. “We broke up before I came back home.”

“So, I should really get Elle's dinner started,” Adam said as he stood from the table. 

“Or you could let her play,” Edward shrugged as he stood too. “Maybe you could give me a tour of your home.”

“Or maybe, I don't.”

“I get it,” Edward shrugged. “You don't want to fool around with your kid close by.”

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe I could come back when Elle's in bed.”

“Or maybe you could get your brother and get the hell out of my house,” Adam snapped. 

“Whoa take it easy,” Edward said holding up his hands. “If you didn't want to do this then why did you invite me to your house?” 

“So my kid could play with your brother,” Adam snapped. “Now get the hell out.”

“Come on,” Edward laughed. “You didn't honestly think I just came here so my little brother could hang out with your daughter did you?”

“Who uses their kid brother to hook up?” Adam frowned. “And I'm old enough to be your father.”

“I'm not complaining.”

“Get out,” Adam snapped, “before I kick you out.”

Edward held his hands up in the air as he smirked at Adam. “Marc, let's go.”

“Papa?” Elle pouted. “We were just going to play house.”

“Come on Elle,” Adam said opening the back door. “Marc has to go home now.”

“That's not fair,” Elle sighed. 

“I know,” Adam faked a smile. “Now say goodbye.”

“Bye Marc.” 

“Goodbye Edward,” Adam said through gritted teeth as Edward walked backwards towards the front door. 

“I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again,” Edward smirked as Adam opened the front door. 

“I'm sure my husband will be interested to hear that.”

“Well if that's what he's into,” Edward smirked before Adam slammed the door in his face. 

  


…..........................................

  


“I don't know why you're laughing,” Adam pouted. “Some punk came into this house... our house and tried to sleep with me.” 

“I just can't believe he was flirting with you and you didn't notice,” Kris laughed as he lay back on the bed beside his husband. “I think sixteen years of marriage has really clouded your judgment.” 

Adam lay back against his pillow with a sigh. “You should be defending my honor.” 

“What honor?” Kris frowned. 

“I happen to be a gentleman,” Adam snapped. “He just assumed that I would sleep with him.”

“Twenty years ago you probably would have,” Kris remarked only to have Adam smack him on the side of the head. “Oww.”

“Don't call me a slut.”

“I didn't call you a slut,” Kris laughed as he rubbed his head. “I just mean that you had fun.”

“Other word for slut.”

Kris continued to smile as Elle came wandering into the room rubbing her eyes. “You came home,” she smiled when she saw Kris on the bed.

“I always come home,” Kris said picking Elle up to give her a hug. “Did you miss me?” 

“Marc came to play yesterday,” Elle announced ignoring her daddy's question. “We played in the backyard.”

“I heard.” Kris gave a smirk to Adam causing him to roll his eyes.

“You're not funny.”

“And Marc's big brother came to play with Papa,” Elle added causing Kris to choke back a laugh. 

“I heard that too.”

“And Papa said he was cute.”

“I...well I didn't hear that,” Kris frowned. 

“Ha,” Adam laughed. “Don't know everything do you?” 

“So he's cute?” Kris asked 

“I didn't say that,” Adam said holding his hands up in the air. 

“Yes you did,” Elle said. “You said it in the car yesterday.”

“I did not.”

“Did too.”

“Elle.”

“You did.”

“Don't tattletale,” Adam warned as Kris looked on smiling.

“Okay Papa,” Elle smiled sweetly before turning to Kris. “He did.”

  


…...........................................

  


Kris stood at his husband's side outside of the school gates as they waited for Elle to get out. “Is that him?” Kris quizzed as another young looking guy got out of a car. 

“No,” Adam sighed. “I should never have told you all this.”

“Hey, if a cute looking guy hits on my husband I want to know about it.”

Adam looked to the side as Edward's car pulled up beside him. “Crap.”

“Damn,” Kris winced, “ you were right. He is cute.”

“Oh don't you start.” Adam folded his arms across his chest as Edward walked towards them. 

“He's a brave little boy,” Kris whispered just before Edward stopped in front of him. 

“Adam,” Edward said giving him a warm smile. 

“You must be Edward,” Kris said holding his hand out. “I'm Kris, Adam's husband,” he added making a point to say husband that little bit louder than the rest of his words. 

“I take it Adam has been talking about me,” Edward smiled proudly. 

“He told me you came to our house.”

“And did he tell you what we did in your home?” Edward asked smugly. 

“Well, he told me you made a pass at him,” Kris shrugged. “Which I can understand. I mean he is a good looking man.” Kris gave Edward his own smug look causing Adam to shake his head in amusement.

“Okay baby, that's enough.”

“Well I think we did a little more than that,” Edward said giving Adam a look. 

“Really?” Kris raised his eyebrow. “Like what?” 

“We made love in your bed.”

“Like hell we did,” Adam snapped loudly causing a few of the other mothers to look around. “Kris he's...”

Kris held his hand up to stop Adam as the bell rang and Elle came running towards them. “Hi Edward,” Elle smiled bright. “Is Marc coming to play again today?” 

“Get Elle in the car,” Kris said giving Adam a look. 

“Baby?” 

“Just do it.” Adam quickly moved to pick Elle up leaving Kris alone with Edward. “You stay away from my husband you little crazy shit.”

“Truth hurts doesn't it?” Edward yelled after Kris as he followed Adam to the car. 

  


…....................................

  


“Baby, I swear I didn't do anything with him,” Adam whispered as he followed Kris into the bedroom. “He's lying.”

“Close the door,” Kris instructed as he sat down on the bed.

Adam moved quickly to the door. “Baby, you believe me don't you? You know I would never do anything with anyone.”

Kris held his hands up stopping Adam. “You don't have to plead your innocence with me,” Kris sighed. “I know you wouldn't cheat.”

“Thank Christ for that,” Adam let out a groan as he slumped on the bed beside Kris. “You were so quiet in the car I was sure you believed him.”

“I just didn't want Elle to pick up on anything,” Kris explained. “That kid is crazy.”

“Elle?” 

“Edward.”

“Oh.”

“I swear if I seem him around town and I'm alone...”

“You won't do anything,” Adam interrupted. “You're not going to get into trouble for some little lying punk.”

“What if I had believed him?” Kris asked annoyed. “He could really have caused trouble with us.”

“But you didn't believe him,” Adam pointed out. “So don't worry about him. He's just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“Well it worked,” Kris sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Look, just...” Adam paused as Kris's phone rang. 

“Hello?” Kris asked into the phone. “Hello?” 

“Kris?” 

“Yes speaking.” 

“This is Edward.”

“And what do you want?” 

“Just wanted to know if I could speak to Adam for a minute.” 

“Who is it?” Adam asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“It's Edward,” Kris answered dryly. 

“What the hell...” 

Kris held his hand up stopping Adam. “Can I ask what you want Edward?” 

“You should know I'm not lying, Kris,” Edward said calmly into the phone. “I really did sleep with Adam, and we did it in your bed. I know your sheets are black silk.” 

Kris looked down at his bed before looking back his husband. “Fuck off you little psycho,” Kris snapped before slamming the phone down. 

“What did he say?” Adam asked with fear in his voice.

“He was just telling me he had sex with you in our bed, and that my sheets are black silk.”

Adam looked down at the white cotton sheets on the bed with a frown. “The little shit stirrer.” 

“Can I kick his ass now?” Kris asked dryly as his phone began to ring again. 

  


End Of Flash Forward 2026


	71. Chapter 71

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 71

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“I wish you guys could come with me,” Adam complained snuggling into Kris's back as they lay in bed together.

“I don't think dragging four kids across the country for a TV appearance would be a good idea,” Kris shuddered as Adam began leaving soft kisses along his exposed neck. “You'll be back in a day.”

“We could leave the kids with your Mama for the day.”

“Leave my Mama alone with Sophia?”

“Yeah okay, not a good idea,” Adam sighed. “I just don't want to leave you. Not after...”

“I don't believe him Adam,” Kris interrupted. “Edward is just a little attention seeking, vile, little...”

“So, you don't like him?”

“Not even a little,” Kris said, “but he's not called since you threatened to cut off his balls and feed them to him.”

“Just don't interact with him if you see him at the the school gate.”

“He's not been at the school since that first day,” Kris pointed out. “His mom said he went back to New York.”

“Where I'm going,” Adam sighed as he rolled onto his back.

“I know you're not going to New York to meet him,” Kris pointed out as he turned around to face his husband.

“He's going to know I'm in New York when he sees the show and he's going to call you.”

“And I'm not going to believe him.”

“I just don't want him to make you mad.”

Kris sat up on the bed to straddle Adam's thighs. “He's just a silly little boy who thinks he's being funny, but if you react to him he'll carry on.”

“I'll take the first flight I can out of New York.”

Kris leaned down to press his lips against Adam's. “I trust you,” he whispered before deepening the kiss.

 

…........................................

 

“I thought you said we were going to do something fun,” Sebastian remarked causing Kris to give him a look.

“This isn't fun?”

“You're making us tidy up the backyard.”

“That isn't fun?”

“Daddy,” Sebastian whined. “Can't we do something fun?”

“What do you want to do?” Kris quizzed.

“Have you ever heard of dirt biking?” Sebastian asked with a wide smile.

“Have you heard of broken limbs?”

“Aw come on,” Sebastian whined. “We could have a lot of fun.”

Kris looked across the backyard to where Jacob and Elle stood sweeping up the leaves. “Do you think your brother will go for it?”

“Why wouldn't he?”

Kris gave Sebastian an unsure look. “Because he's Jacob.”

 

…........................

 

“Is that mud?” Jacob screamed out as they arrived at the bike park.

“You can't have dirt biking without mud,” Kris shrugged. “Come on, I'll get you a helmet.”

“And mess up my hair?”

“Better than turning your brain into mush,” Kris pointed out.

“Why are we here?” Jacob asked with a sigh.

“I thought it would be a good thing for us to do,” Kris said. “Just us boys.”

Jacob took a look around the park with a frown on his face. “I'm wearing my best Marc Jacobs pullover.”

“You'll have overalls on to protect your clothes,” Kris reassured as he guided Jacob and Sebastian towards the entrance of the park.

“I want the red bike,” Sebastian announced as he raced again towards the bike.

 

….......................................

 

“Something is going on here,” Adam said as he gave his manager a look. “You have been taking secret phone calls since we landed.”

“It's not easy being your manager,” Lane pointed out. “There are a lot of things that I have to do.”

“Every time your phone rings you run out of this room like it's on fire,” Adam pointed out. “So, what are you hiding from me?”

“I am not...okay fine,” Lane sighed. “There's been an accusation.”

“What kind of accusation?”

“One that's not going to make you very happy,” Lane answered.

“Just tell me what's happened,” Adam snapped causing Lane to fold her arms over her chest in a sulk.

“Well, I am most certainly not telling you if you're going to yell at me.”

“Lane.”

“Okay fine,” Lane sighed. “Someone has been calling around the media telling them in great detail of an affair he's been having... with you.”

“Edward?” Adam asked through gritted teeth.

“How did... oh god, Adam please tell me it isn't true.” Lane moved to close the dressing room door behind her before moving back to where Adam sat. “How could you be so stupid? You have a husband and kids at home,” she snapped.

“I haven't done anything wrong,” Adam sighed rubbing his face with his hands. “He's just some crazy kid that's out to piss me off.”

“Well, he's running around New York telling everyone that will listen that you two have been having this passionate affair for months.”

Adam covered his face with his hands as he fought the urge to scream. “I really don't need this.”

“Relax,” Lane said patting Adam's head. “Now I know it's not true, I can do everything in my power to shut him up.”

“Now you know it's not true?” Adam frowned as he stood to look at Lane. “You thought I would do that to Kris?”

Adam...”

“No.” Adam held his hands up in front of him stopping Lane from continuing. “You thought I would cheat on my husband with some twenty-year-old kid?”

“I am sorry I doubted you,” Lane said in a calm tone. “I was wrong.”

“Just go stop him,” Adam said annoyed as he shook his head.

“Adam.”

“Just go Lane,” Adam snapped. “I need to call Kris and warn him.”

“I am sorry,” Lane said as Adam held the phone up to his ear.

“Just go and do your job.”

 

….................................

 

“Are you sure about this Daddy?” Jacob yelled out as another car raced by them.

“It's perfectly safe, baby boy,” Kris answered as he fixed Jacob's crash helmet on him properly. “The instructor with be with us at all time.”

“And you're sure these overalls are a hundred percent waterproof?” Jacob asked with a frown.

“I told you your clothes wouldn't be damaged,” Kris sighed.

“Just checking.”

“Can we ride the bikes now?” Sebastian asked as he came running towards Kris with his helmet on. “Can we Daddy?”

“Let's just watch the professionals do it first,” Kris said taking hold of Sebastian's hand so he wouldn't run towards the track. “We're only here to learn.”

“Yeah,” Jacob said, “we might not even get on the bikes today.”

“We better,” Sebastian pouted. “I really want to drive.”

“Just watch the track, buddy.” Kris turned to look at the track just as the bikes all slowed to a stop.

“Is it our turn?” Sebastian yelled.

Kris gave an unsure look towards the driver walking towards him. “I think so.”

“We're going to die,” Jacob announced with a dramatic sigh. “We're going to die, and I am wearing overalls.”

 

…....................................

 

Kris peeked out from behind his hands to see Sebastian's bike race past him again as he stood at the side of the track with Jacob. “You sure you've had enough”?

“Once around is fine, thank you,” Jacob yelled over the bike engine.

“He seems to be having fun,” Kris pointed out as Sebastian's bike went around again.

“He's a stupid eight-year-old boy,” Jacob shrugged. “Their brains can only handle the idea of something going around and around in a circle. His little brain would break if the track was any other shape.”

“Don't be mean,” Kris warned. “He's having fun.”

“Just remember that the next time I get to pick the activity,” Jacob pointed out as Sebastian's bike slowly came towards him. “He wouldn't dare.”

“Dare what?” Kris quizzed before getting a big lump of dirt splashed on his face as Sebastian screeched to a stop right in front of him.

“You stupid little idiot,” Jacob yelled as he fought to hide behind his daddy. “I'm covered.”

“The driving instructor taught me how to do that,” Sebastian giggled as he climbed off his bike. “He says I'm a natural.”

“Wonderful,” Jacob sighed. “Now you're...oh my god,” Jacob screamed as he reached up to fix his hair. “You've got mud in my hair.”

“Oh relax,” Sebastian smirked. “Mud is good for you.”

“I'm going to kill you,” Jacob screamed before lunging towards his little brother.”

“Will you both be careful,” Kris warned. “There is too much mud here to be running around. Jacob, I told you to...” Kris froze as Jacob slipped landing face first into the mud, “be careful.”

 

…...................................

 

“Did you get him yet?” Lane asked as she popped her head around the dressing room door for the tenth time in a hour.

“His phone's still off,” Adam sighed. “Did you manage to stop that little punk from spreading his lies around New York?” Lane shook his head causing Adam to roll his eyes. “And why do I pay you again?”

“I've been thinking,” Lane said as she came fully into the dressing room.

“I don't think that's the answer.”

“Why don't you address the issue on tonight's show,” Lane said causing Adam to give her a look. “Come on, it'll show people you are not hiding anything. It could end it right there.”

Adam turned back to look at himself in the mirror. “I wish I could get hold of Kris before I have to go on. You know he's going to be watching the show, and he doesn't even know Edward is going public.”

“But he knows about Edward?” Lane asked quietly.

“I told you I haven't done anything,” Adam snapped.

“And I told you I believed you,” Lane answered quietly.

“Then why are you giving me that look?” Adam asked through gritted teeth. “Like I've done something wrong.”

“This is just a first, Adam,” Lane said carefully. “In my seventeen years of working with you I've never had to deal with any sort of scandal. I'm just unsure as to why it's happening now.”

“Just go and tell the show's producers that I will answer questions about the accusations,” Adam sighed.

“What about Kris?”

“I'll try him again.”

 

…...................................

 

“It's broken, it's broken,” Jacob yelled as Kris carried him through the hospital doors.

“It's okay, baby boy,” Kris said leaving a reassuring kiss on his son's head. “We're at the hospital now.”

It's broken, Daddy,” Jacob sobbed as he buried his face into Kris's neck.

“Hey I need help here,” Kris called out as he got to the front desk.

“Kris Allen?” The receptionist behind the desk asked in surprise.

“My little boy had a fall, and he's hurt himself,” Kris said in a shaking voice. “I'm going to need a doctor here right now.”

The receptionist gave Jacob a look before pulling up a sheet of paper. “I'm going to need you to sign...”

“It's broken, Daddy,”Jacob yelled over the the receptionist.

“Look, can I just see a doctor now?” Kris asked through gritted teeth. “I'll sign all your forms later.”

“It's hospital...”

“Daddy?” Jacob yelled.

“I can see him.” Kris turned quietly to find a young female doctor looking at him. “If you want to follow me.”

“Thank you.” Kris breathed out as he followed the doctor into her office holding a screaming Jacob in his arms. “He slipped in some mud.” Kris lay Jacob down on the bed as the doctor began examining his face.

“And where is the break?”

“I don't know,” Kris answered. “He slipped and fell, but he got right back up again. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he started screaming.”

“Daddy,” Jacob cried.

“Like that.”

“Okay,” the doctor gave a soft smile. “What's his name.”

“Jacob,” Kris said. “He's ten.”

“Okay Jacob.” The doctor turned her attention to Jacob. “You're going to have to be a big brave boy and tell me where it hurts.” Jacob covered his face with his muddy hands as he continued to sob.

“Be a big boy, Jacob,” Kris pleaded. “Let the doctor make it better.”

“She can't,” Jacob sobbed.

“If you tell me what hurts I can,” the doctor pointed. “Show me where.”

Jacob pointed to his stomach causing the doctor to frown. “You've broke your stomach.”

“Don't be stupid,” Jacob said through his tears.

“So what's wrong?” the doctor asked as she tried to feel for any broken bones.

“It was a Gucci original,” Jacob sobbed. “A one of a kind.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh god,” Kris groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

“My belt,” Jacob sniffled as he pulled open his overalls to reveal his broken belt buckle. “This is a one of a kind.”

“Oh god,” Kris groaned loudly as the doctor gave him a look.

 

….........................................

 

Kris threw himself onto his Lazy boy as Elle climbed up on his knee. “Papa called you lots today.”

“Oh yeah?”

“He said you have to call him back,” Elle said with a smile.

“And you didn't think to tell me that when I came home over an hour ago?” Kris quizzed.

“You were busy yelling at Jacob,” Elle pointed out.

“Well, I can't call him back now,” Kris sighed. “He's about to be on TV.” Kris pointed towards the TV screen as Adam appeared on it. “Your Papa is on.” Sophia and Sebastian came racing into the den trying to grab the chair next to Kris's. “Don't fight,” Kris snapped. “We've had enough broken things today. Where's your brother?”

“Sulking in his room trying to fix his belt,” Sophia smirked. “I can't believe you took him to the emergency room for a broken belt.”

“Just be quiet and watch your Papa,” Kris sighed as he turned to the TV screen to see his husband.

“ _Actually, there is something I would like to say about that,” Adam said to the male TV host. “I can hundred percent deny any of the allegations that have been thrown my way.”_

“What allegations?” Sophia frowned as she looked at Kris.

“ _So, you haven't cheated on your husband with a twenty-year-old college student?” the host asked._

“ _Have you seen my husband?” Adam laughed. “Why would I do a stupid thing like that?”_

“Daddy?” Sophia looked towards Kris. “What's going on.”

“Go take your brother and sister into the kitchen for me,” Kris said without taking his eyes off Adam.

“But Daddy...”

“Just do as you're told, Sophia,” Kris snapped causing all three kids to jump up from their seats.

“ _Where do these sort of lies come from”? The host asked causing Adam to shrug his shoulders._

“ _Sick people sometimes have to bring others down with them,” Adam explained. “I'm just glad to be able to be here and give my view point.”_

“ _Well, from what I've seen online this guy is talking to every media outlet that will have him,” the host said causing Adam to sadly nod his head._

Kris jumped as his phone began to ring. “Hello?”

“He's lying Kris,” Edward's cold voice came through the line. “You know he is.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I like you,” Edward answered. “You know he doesn't love you anymore. He told me he doesn't.”

“Stay away from my husband you sick little fuck,” Kris snapped before hanging up.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	72. Chapter 72

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 72

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

 _Previously_

 

 _Kris threw himself onto his Lazy boy as Elle climbed up on his knee. “Papa called you lots today.”_

“ _Oh yeah?”_

“ _He said you have to call him back,” Elle said with a smile._

“ _And you didn't think to tell me that when I came home over an hour ago?” Kris quizzed._

“ _You were busy yelling at Jacob,” Elle pointed out._

“ _Well, I can't call him back now,” Kris sighed. “He's be on TV.” Kris pointed towards the TV screen as Adam appeared on it. “You Papa is on.” Sophia and Sebastian came racing into the den trying to grab the chair next to Kris's. “Don't fight,” Kris snapped. “We've had enough broken things today. Where's your brother?”_

“ _Sulking in his room trying to fix his belt,” Sophia smirked. “I can't believe you took him to the emergency room for a broken belt.”_

“ _Just be quiet and watch your papa,” Kris sighed as he turned to the TV screen to see his husband._

“ _Actually, there is something I would like to say about that,” Adam said to the male TV host. “I can hundred percent deny any of the allegations that have been thrown my way.”_

“ _What allegations?” Sophia frowned as she looked at Kris._

“ _So, you haven't cheated on your husband with a twenty-year-old college student?” the host asked._

“ _Have you seen my husband?” Adam laughed. “Why would I do a stupid thing like that?”_

“ _Daddy?” Sophia looked towards Kris. “What's going on.”_

“ _Go take your brother and sister into the kitchen for me,” Kris said without taking his eyes off Adam._

“ _But Daddy...”_

“ _Just do as you're told, Sophia,” Kris snapped causing all three kids to jump up from their seats._

“ _Where do these sort of lies come from”? The host asked causing Adam to shrug his shoulders._

“ _Sick people sometimes have to bring others down with them,” Adam explained. “I'm just glad to be able to be here and give my view point.”_

“ _Well, from what I've seen online this guy is talking to every media outlet that will have him,” the host said causing Adam to sadly nod his head._

 _Kris jumped as his phone began to ring. “Hello?”_

“ _He's lying Kris,” Edward's cold voice came through the line. “You know he is.”_

“ _Why are you doing this?”_

“ _Because I like you,” Edward answered. “You know he doesn't love you anymore. He told me he doesn't.”_

“ _Look just leave us alone,” Kris said as calmly as he could._

“ _He's going to leave you for me,” Edward said casually. “He promised me he would.”_

“ _Stay away from my husband you sick little fuck,” Kris snapped before hanging up._

 

…..............................

 

Adam looked around the kitchen table at each of his kids as they all sat with their heads down quietly eating their dinner. “So, did everyone have a good day at school?”

“Fine,” Sophia answered quickly.

“And the rest of you?”

“It was okay,” Sebastian shrugged.

“It's school,” Jacob added without looking up from his plate.

Adam turned to his husband who was busy helping Elle cut up her food. “Did you have a good day, baby girl?”

“Craig ate the teacher's chalk, and she couldn't write the numbers on the board,” Elle said with a smile. “He was sick after it.”

“I bet he was,” Adam gave a forced smile. “So, what are we all going to do after dinner?”

“I'm going to my room to study,” Sophia said.

“Me too,” Jacob added.

“Me three,” Sebastian added.

Adam nodded his head as he looked down at his own plate. “Okay, I guess you guys are busy.”

“Why don't you all go and start now,” Kris said speaking for the first time. “You've all had enough to eat.”

“But if they're not finished.”

“We are Papa,” Sophia said standing up from the table. “Come on guys, I'll help you with your math.”

Adam watched as his four children disappeared out of the kitchen door. “Elle doesn't even have math. Why is she going?”

“So, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“They think I cheated on you, don't they?” Adam said quietly.

“Of course they don't.”

“Then why have they been acting weird since the moment I got home?” Adam sighed. “Sophia won't even look at me.”

“They're just confused,” Kris explained. “It's hard for them to understand.”

“I should never have said anything on that stupid show.” Adam threw his fork down on the table causing it to clang. “This is all my fault.”

“And how is it all your fault?” Kris asked, sliding across the chairs until he was sitting beside his husband. “What exactly did you do wrong?”

“I let that crazy little shit in our home,” Adam explained. “If it wasn't for me he wouldn't even have had the chance to run around telling his little lies.”

“He would have told the media anyway,” Kris explained as he rubbed Adam's back gently. “Getting into the house was just the icing on cake.”

“The kids hate me.”

“They do not,” Kris sighed.

“Why didn't I protect them more?” Adam looked at his husband with tears in his eyes. “I'm supposed to protect them from all of this. From the media.”

“I was the one that let them watch the show,” Kris said. “Blame me.”

“They would have found out at school anyway,” Adam sighed. “The whole town's probably talking about it by now.”

“We'll talk to the kids,” Kris promised. “Make them understand.”

“Can we do it now?”

“Sure,” Kris smiled sadly. “They'll believe you, baby.”

“I hope so.”

“I promise you they will,” Kris whispered as he kissed the side of his husband's head.

 

…..........................................

 

“Mama, you know Adam would never cheat on me,” Kris sighed into the phone as he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand.

“Well of course I know that dear, but Mrs. Collins from the bakers...”

“I don't care what Mrs. Collins from the bakers has to say on the matter,” Kris sighed. “As long as you and Dad don't believe it.”

“Of course we don't,” Kim said. “Adam knows I would kill him if he even tried.”

“Right,” Kris laughed softly as Elle and Sebastian came walking in. “Look, I got to go.”

“Don't you worry about a thing,” Kim said into the phone. “No one that knows Adam will believe a word of this.”

“Okay Mama,” Kris smiled. “Bye.”

“Papa said we had to come in here and wait for him,” Sebastian said as Kris shut off his cell phone. “He said we're having a family meeting.”

“Our last family meeting made Jacob cry,” Elle announced as she climbed up onto Kris's knee.

“Well, when you tell Jacob he can't wear his Lady Gaga inspired hat to school...” Kris trailed off as Jacob entered the den.

“That hat was perfect for end of term sports day,” Jacob announced before sitting down next to Sebastian. “It would have gone perfectly with my Italian loafers.”

“Is that a sort of bread?” Sebastian frowned.

“Shoes,” Jacob sighed. “Seriously Seb? You're Adam Lambert's kid. Why isn't there even a hint of style in you?”

“Because I take after Daddy?”

“Maybe,” Jacob shrugged.

“Hey,” Kris frowned. “I have style.”

“Yeah, your plaid shirts really lit up the runway at fashion week this year,” Jacob said dryly.

Kris looked up as Adam and Sophia entered the den quietly. “Let's just get this family meeting started.”

“Is this about the allegations?” Sophia asked causing Adam to put his head down.

“We just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on,” Kris explained softly as he reached across to take hold of Adam's hand. “Someone has been telling lies about Papa, and we just want to make sure you guys know its all lies.”

“He said that Papa cheated on you,” Sophia said, giving Adam a side glance.

“Cheated at what?” Sebastian frowned.

“And of course you guys know that's not true,” Kris said looking at each of his children.

“I don't know,” Sebastian frowned. “He did cheat at hide-and-seek once. We all know he was totally peeking through his fingers as he was counting.”

“Well, this is a little more serious than hide-and-seek,” Kris smiled at his youngest son. “You all know your Papa loves you more than anything in the world, and you know he would never do anything to hurt any of us.”

Sophia looked across at her papa as Kris spoke. “Why is he telling lies, Papa?”

Adam lifted his head to look at his oldest daughter. “I don't know, baby girl.”

“Craig lied to the teacher about eating the chalk,” Elle announced causing everyone to turn and look at her. “We knew he was lying because his lips were all white.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed.

“Then when he threw up all over the rug,” Elle frowned, “well we could all see the chalk then.”

Adam laughed softly at his daughter's words. “Thank you, Elle.”

“What for?”

“Making me smile with your story.”

“I don't know why you're smiling,” Elle frowned. “The smell was horrible.”

 

…..........................................

 

“We should probably get that lot into bed now,” Adam said as he sat back on the Lazy boy with Kris. “They're never going to get up for school tomorrow.”

“Why don't you put them to bed tonight.”

“On my own?”

“I did it when you were away,” Kris pointed out. “I'll pour us both a nice glass of wine each while you do it.”

“I know what you're doing,” Adam said as he stood up.

“And what am I doing?”

“You're making me put them to bed, so they can all have their two minutes of telling me what they really think about the allegations.”

“Is that what I'm doing?” Kris quizzed with a smirk.

“I can read you like a book.”

Kris laughed as he stood up so he was in front of Adam. “You know they believe you anyway.”

“Or they say they believe me.”

“Just make sure that Elle goes to the bathroom first,” Kris smiled softly before walking past his husband.

“Kris.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not having even a second of doubt about me.”

“Just hurry up with the kids,” Kris whispered softly before walking out of the den.

 

…..........................................

 

“I know you don't lie, Papa,” Elle smiled sweetly up at Adam as he tucked her into bed.

“You do?”

“Yeah, because if you did your nose would be really big, and your nose isn't big at all.”

“Well thank you,” Adam laughed. “It's nice to hear I don't have a big nose.”

“You've got big feet, but I guess that doesn't mean you lie,” Elle shrugged.

“Does Craig have a big nose?” Adam quizzed as he leaned down to put his head beside Elle's on her pillow.

“A little,” Elle answered. “He's got really big ears though.”

“I love you,” Adam whispered quietly.

“I know you do,” Elle smiled.

“I think I love you more and more with each passing day,” Adam admitted honestly.

“More than you love Sophia?”

“I heard that,” Sophia said from her bed across the room.

“Because you have big ears like Craig,” Elle said sticking out her tongue to her big sister.

“I'll come over there...”

“Sophia,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, I know,” Sophia sighed. “I'm not going to start a fight with a four-year-old.”

“Night baby girl,” Adam whispered leaning in to kiss Elle's lips. “See you in the morning?”

“I'll be there.”

Adam left one last kiss on Elle's lips before climbing off the bed to make his way over to Sophia's. “Hey baby girl.”

“You know you call us both baby girl now?” Sophia asked as Adam sat himself down on the bed beside her.

“That okay?”

“I guess I can share you,” Sophia shrugged.

“So you okay?” Adam quizzed. “You understood everything we talked about tonight?”

“I guess I just got a shock when I watched it on TV,” Sophia sighed. “We've never really had anything like this happen to us before.”

“I guess we've been pretty lucky with the media.”

“You know it will be forgotten about by this time next week,” Sophia said. “No one really cares.”

“I don't care what the rest of the world thinks,” Adam admitted. “It's you guys I care about.”

“And you know we all believe you,” Sophia pointed out.

“That makes me feel better,” Adam admitted.

“Plus, you're really old,” Sophia shrugged. “Who would want to have sex with you anyway.”

“Okay, that doesn't make me feel better,” Adam pouted, “and don't ever say sex in front of me again.”

“I know what it means.”

“Did you hear that?” Adam asked in a whisper.

“Hear what?” Sophia tilted her head to the side trying to hear something.

“My head exploding.”

“Haha,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“Night baby girl.”

“Night old man.”

 

….......................................

 

Adam wandered into the boys room to find them both in the same bed. “What's going on here?”

“We're online,” Jacob said not bothering to look up from his laptop.

“What have we told you about doing that without our permission?” Adam sat down on the end of Jacob's bed to look at his sons. “What are you looking at anyway?”

“Today's papers.”

“Give me that,” Adam sighed, taking the laptop from his son's hands. “You don't read the papers.”

“We do when they're telling lies about our Papa,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Well, you don't need to know about the lies,” Adam sighed as he quickly looked over the headlines.

“It says you're leaving us to go live in New York,” Sebastian said quietly.

“And you know that's not true,” Adam said as he closed the laptop. “You know no matter where I go you guys go too.”

“Will Daddy come too?”

“Of course he will,” Adam sighed. “You know I would never leave your Daddy. I love him.”

“The paper said you don't.”

“Forget about the paper,” Adam said. “The papers don't see what goes on in this house. They don't see how much we all love each other.”

“Maybe we should let them,” Jacob said. “You and Daddy haven't done in interview together for years. Maybe it's time to do one now.”

“I don't need the media's approval on my marriage,” Adam said looking at both his boys. “All I need is for you guys to believe me, and the rest of the world doesn't matter.”

“We believe you.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed.

“Good,” Adam breathed out, “that's all that matters.” Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his bed as he gave his papa a look. “What?” Adam frowned.

“Did Daddy tell you I broke my belt?”

“Yeah, I heard about that little hospital trip,” Adam laughed.

“It's not funny,” Jacob pouted. “That was a one of a kind belt. Gaga sent me that belt for my seventh birthday.”

“I'm sure if I give her a call she could tell me where I could get another one,” Adam smiled.

“One of a kind, Papa,” Jacob sighed.

“We'll find you one just as good,” Adam promised as he leaned in to give each of his boys a kiss. “Bedtime.”

“I know what I'm going to be when I'm older,” Sebastian announced as he let Adam carry him over to his own bed.

“Oh yeah?”

“A boxer.”

Adam gave his little boy a look as he pulled the covers over him. “Didn't we already do that with you?”

“But I was thinking when I was rolling around in the mud with Jacob yesterday,” Sebastian said.

“Thinking what?”

“How much fun it was.”

“You sure it wasn't the mud that was fun?”

“Yeah, maybe you should try mud wrestling,” Jacob smirked.

“I kicked your butt yesterday,” Sebastian yelled across the room to his brother. “I even made you cry.”

“You broke my belt,” Jacob said annoyed. “You're lucky I'm not suing.”

“So, you want to be a boxer again?” Adam interrupted. “You sure?”

“If I can kick Jacob's butt I can...”

“You did not kick my butt,” Jacob sighed.

“Sure I didn't,” Sebastian smiled. “I did really,” he whispered for only Adam to hear.”

“We'll talk about it tomorrow,” Adam promised as he leaned down to kiss his youngest son's nose.

“I'm going to be the greatest boxer ever,” Sebastian announced as he reached up to lightly push Adam's cheek.

“You'll be the only boxer grounded for life if you do that again,” Adam said dryly before leaving another kiss on his son's nose.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	73. Chapter 73

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 73

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“There is nothing about it in this paper,” Kris said throwing the paper down on top of the pile in front of Adam.

“I guess no one believes him.” Adam studied the paper in his hand with deep concentration. “I guess I was stupid to worry.”

“You were,” Kris smiled. “I told you that yesterday.”

“When someone threatens the happiness of your family,” Adam explained. “I think it would drive any rational thinking man a little crazy.”

“Let's just forget about it now,” Kris said reaching across the table to take Adam's hand. “There is no point dwelling on it.”

Adam nodded in agreement just as the phone began to ring. “Oh god, let's hope you didn't speak too soon.”

Kris ignored his husband's look of dread as he stood to answer the phone. “Hello?”

“Mr. Allen this is Mrs. Baker, Sebastian's teacher.”

“Is something wrong?” Kris asked causing Adam to stand up.

“What's wrong?”

“Mrs. Baker,” Kris mouthed with his hand over the phone.

“Sebastian is fine Mr. Allen,” Mrs. Baker reassured. “I was just wondering if you and your husband could come down to the school. There's been an incident with Sebastian and one of the other boys.”

“An incident?” Kris frowned.

“Oh god, what's happened?” Adam groaned.

“If you could just make come down to the school please,” Mrs. Baker pressed. “I'll explain everything when you get here.”

Kris closed his phone as Adam handed him his jacket. “Is he in trouble?”

“She just said it was an incident.”

“That doesn't sound good.”

“I'll drive,” Kris sighed as he followed Adam out to the car.

 

…...................................

 

Adam walked into Mrs. Baker's classroom with Kris following close behind. “Oh god,” Adam groaned as he looked down at his little boy.

“He started it,” Sebastian announced, pointing across the classroom at a little boy who was sitting with what looked like his parents.

“I'm glad you could make it,” Mrs. Baker stood from her seat. “This is Mr. and Mrs Ryan. They are Jackson's parents.”

Adam looked down at the little boy as he held a bloody towel to his nose. “Did Sebastian do that?”

“Only after he punched my lip,” Sebastian said, pointing to his own bloody mouth.

“It seems the boys had a little disagreement,” Mrs. Baker explained gently.

“He called my family freaks,” Sebastian snapped. “That's not a disagreement.”

Kris looked towards the Ryans as they both sat wearing the same disinterested expressions. “I'm sure Jackson didn't mean it.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “I'm sure if you both say sorry you can be friends again.”

“My son isn't saying sorry,” Mr. Ryan said. “He was voicing his opinion. I don't know about your household, but we don't have to apologize for being honest.”

“Are you serious?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If my son thinks your family are freaks, then who am I to question him on it,” Mr. Ryan said smugly. “I would have to agree with him.”

“Look, I don't think name calling is helping right now,” Kris said, standing between his husband and the Ryans. “We can all agree that two kids hitting each other is wrong.”

“The only thing my son did wrong was not hit your kid hard enough.”

“What did you say?” Adam took a step forward causing Kris to put his hand on his chest.

“Adam.”

“No,” Adam said brushing Kris's hand away. “I want to hear him say that again.”

“Look, if we could all calm down,” Mrs. Baker said loudly. “There are children in this room.”

Adam turned looking down at Sebastian's bleeding lip. “You're right. I'm sorry.” Adam walked over to take hold of Sebastian's hand. “Tell Jackson you're sorry for hitting him.”

“No,” Sebastian snapped. “I'm not sorry.”

Adam got down on one knee to look his little boy in the eye. “What did I tell you last night about the media?”

Sebastian shuffled his feet as he looked down at the floor. “I don't remember.”

“Sure you do,” Adam pressed. “Remember I told you that they don't matter. The only people that matter live in our house?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian sighed.

“Well, the same rules apply at school.” Adam pulled a hankie from his pocket to press it against Sebastian's bleeding lip. “Saying sorry when you don't want to only makes you the stronger person.”

“That's just the kind of thing I'd expect to hear from a fag,” Mr. Ryan scoffed.

Adam clenched his mouth shut tight as he continued to look at his little boy. “Don't let hateful, miserable people spoil your good heart.”

Sebastian looked over at Jackson with a frown on his face. “I'm sorry I hit you Jackson.”

“Good boy,” Adam smiled as he stood up.

“I want to say I'm sorry to you as well Mr. and Mrs. Ryan,” Sebastian continued. “I'm sorry your lives are so bad that you have to pick on others just to feel better.”Kris hid his smile behind his hand as he watched the Ryans' shocked faces.

“Jackson, move,” Mr. Ryan snapped as he grabbed onto his son's arm.

“Remember Jackson is suspended for the next three days,” Mrs. Baker called out as the Ryans marched out of the classroom.

“Do you have something to say to Mrs. Baker?” Kris asked nudging Sebastian towards his teacher.

“Yeah, I'm sorry Mrs. Baker,” Sebastian sighed. “I'm sorry for saying what I did when you tried to break us up.”

“I'm sure we can forget about that now,” Mrs. Baker smiled.

“What did you say?” Adam quizzed.

“It doesn't matter now,” Mrs. Baker smiled sweetly.

“Sebastian?” Kris looked down at his little boy.

“I might have said 'back off bitch, I got this',” Sebastian mumbled as he looked down at his shoes.

“I really took no offense to it,” Mrs. Baker insisted. “I think he just got carried away.”

“I did,” Sebastian said looking up from his shoes. “I know Mrs. Baker isn't a bitch. She's too sweet to be one.”

“Well, thank you Sebastian,” Mrs. Baker laughed. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Will it get me out of being suspended?”

“Afraid not.”

“Damn.”

“Language,” Adam said bumping Sebastian's head with his finger.

“Sorry.”

“I'll see you in three days, Sebastian,” Mrs. Baker smiled.

“We are really sorry about this,” Kris insisted causing Mrs. Baker to nod her head.

“Jackson Ryan has had three split lips in the past four months in my classroom,” Mrs. Baker explained.

“You really know how to discipline your kids. Wouldn't it be better to just send them to the Principal's office?” Adam smirked causing Kris to frown at him. “Sorry.”

“I can see where Sebastian gets his sarcastic side from,” Mrs. Baker smiled.

“We'll make sure Sebastian never does this again,” Kris insisted. “He's not normally so violent.”

“Mr. Allen, I've been lucky enough to teach three of your kids through the years, and I can say without worry that they have to be the most well behaved kids in this school.”

“She's not talking about Sophia is she?” Adam whispered to his husband.

“Her too,” Mrs. Baker smiled.

“Oh I get it,” Adam announced. “You're one of those 'let's see the good in every child' sort of teachers.”

Mrs. Baker reached over to cover Sebastian's ears with her hands. “There are times when I want to take Jackson Ryan by the neck and swing him around this classroom until he's sick.”

“Guess not,” Kris said dryly.

 

…........................................

 

Adam stood in front of Sebastian as he sat on top of the sink so he could get his lips cleaned. “Is it sore?”

“Jackson hits like a girl,” Sebastian shrugged. “In fact, he hits like Jacob.”

“Don't be mean,” Adam warned. “Isn't that why you were fighting with Jackson today? Weren't you standing up from your family?”

“I'm allowed to be mean to my family,” Sebastian smirked. “Jacob's my big brother. It's other people that can't make fun of him.”

“How about we just don't make fun of anyone,” Adam suggested as he ran the wet cloth over Sebastian's swollen lip.

“Maybe,” Sebastian sighed. “Does me hitting Jackson mean I can't box anymore?”

“I don't know,” Adam mused. “Are you enjoying the taste of blood this time?”

“I think I can cope with it now.”

“It's going to be hard trying to convince your Daddy you can handle it,” Adam pointed out. “He might think you would use your skills as a boxer to hurt other kids.”

“I wouldn't do that,” Sebastian frowned. “I would never hit anybody. Well, anybody that didn't deserve it.”

“No one deserves to be hit,” Adam pointed out. “No matter how mean they are.”

“What if they hit you first?”

“Even then,” Adam answered as he pressed the cloth to his son's lip. “Now go pretend you're sulking so your Daddy thinks you're learning your lesson.”

Sebastian jumped down from the sink. “I would do it again.”

“Do what?”

“Protect my family,” Sebastian answered before walking pastAdam.

 

…..............................................

 

“What's up with your face?” Sophia asked as she walked towards the front door to find Sebastian sitting on the front step.

“I'm grounded.” Sebastian sat with his his hands on his knees. “For a week.”

“But you've never been grounded,” Sophia said. “What did you do to deserve that?”

“Got suspended from school,” Sebastian answered in a sulk. “Now Daddy's taking away my computer.”

“Oh, this is so good,” Sophia giggled as she stepped over Sebastian to get into the house. “This could not have happened at a better time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Never mind,” Sophia smiled. “Where are Daddy and Papa now?”

“Trying to figure out how to unplug my computer from my TV.”

“Great,” Sophia smiled. “Well, you go back to your sulking.” Sophia walked into the cottage with a wide smile on his face.

“What's up with you?” Jacob quizzed as he looked up from his book. “Sacrifice a virgin on your way home from school?”

“Do you even know what that means?”

“No.”

“Shut up then.” Sophia continued walking until she stopped outside of Jacob's and Sebastian's room. “I'm home.”

“Thank god,” Adam sighed. “How the hell do you unplug this thing?”

Sophia walked over to the TV to pull a wire from the back. “Like that.”

“Where were you an hour ago?” Kris blew out a breath.

“You've been doing this for an hour?”

“Never mind that,” Adam said. “How was school.”

“Well,” Sophia sighed giving her papa a look.

“Oh god, what did you do?”

“It explains it all here in this letter,” Sophia said handing Adam a piece of paper.

Adam looked over the letter before casting his eyes back up at his daughter. “What does suspended from school for attire mean?” Sophia gave her papa a wide smile before unzipping her jacket. “Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“You're suspended tomorrow for wearing an Adam Lambert is innocent t-shirt?” Kris asked in surprise.

“And I might have smacked some little punk, who tried to say Papa wasn't,” Sophia shrugged as she zipped up her jacket again.

“What are my kids becoming?” Adam groaned.

“Don't tar us all with the same brush,” Jacob said as he walked into the bedroom.

“Were you spying on us?” Sophia asked.

“It's my room. I can spy if I want.”

“So what did you do today?” Adam asked looking at his oldest son. “Beat anybody up?”

“And ruin my brand new outfit?” Jacob scoffed. “Anyway, I use my words as weapons. Not my fists.” Jacob flipped his hair causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

“You're just lucky you've got Papa's sharp tongue.”

Adam smirked at his husband. “Ah that's...”

“Don't,” Kris warned.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	74. Chapter 74

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 74

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“I don't think we need to worry about him this time,” Adam remarked as he took a seat next to his husband in the gym. “I mean he's a year older.”

“He's still only a little boy,” Kris pointed out, “but I'm willing to give him a chance to prove to us he can do it.”

“Anyway, this is only a beginners class.” Adam looked around the gym at the kids all practicing their punches. “None of them look like... son of a bitch,” Adam hissed as one little boy hit another one. “Did you see that?”

“What happened to not overreacting?”

“One of them even thinks about hitting my little boy like that, and I'll have his dad out in the parking lot before he can blink.”

“So, we're going to be overreacting I take it?” Kris asked dryly as Adam covered his eyes with his hand. “I'll take that as a yes.”

 

….........................................

 

“Mr. and Mr...” the boxing instructor frowned as he stood in front of Kris.

“Kris and Adam is fine,” Kris smiled.

“Right thanks,” the boxing instructor smiled. “I'm Chad, Sebastian's teacher.”

“How did he get on?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, do we have to take him to the emergency room or anything?”

“Actually, I was coming over to tell you that I don't think I can coach him.”

Adam looked over Chad's shoulder at his little boy. “Is he that bad?”

“What?” Chad laughed. “God no, that's not it. The fact is he's too good for this class. He's going to have every kid beat before we know it.”

“So, you're kicking him out?” Kris sighed as he watched Sebastian pretend to box Jacob.

“That's going to break his heart,” Adam added. “Hold on, Sebastian don't hit your brother.”

“My husband's right... Jacob no hair pulling.”

Chad turned around to find Sebastian on the ground with Jacob standing over him checking his nails. “Does he box?”

“Jacob?” Adam laughed. “No, Jacob isn't the fighting type.”

“He's just knocked the best eight-year-old boxer I've ever seen on his ass.” Chad looked over his shoulder as Jacob stood on Sebastian's back to keep him on the ground while he fixed his hair.

“Jacob battles with his words,” Adam said. “Sebastian's the best eight-year-old boxer you've seen?”

“Are you sure?” Kris frowned as Sebastian wiggled around the floor under Jacob's foot.

“Depends,” Chad mused. “What age is Jacob?”

“Ten.”

“Then yes, Sebastian is the best boxer I've seen in the five years I've been teaching here.”

“Weird,” Adam remarked as Sebastian continued to struggle under Jacob's foot. “Jacob let your brother up.”

“Make him promise not to touch my hair again,” Jacob said, patting the back of his hair down.

“I'm not promising anything,” Sebastian grunted.

“Then I guess you're going to be eating floor for a while yet,” Jacob remarked causing Chad to let out a confused laugh.

“They love each other, really,” Kris explained.

“So, if you can't teach Sebastian, what do we do?” Adam quizzed as Kris walked over to pry Jacob's foot off of his brother's back.

“I know someone who teaches ten-year-olds,” Chad said. “He would need to see him first though.”

“Where's his gym?”

“Actually, he's picking me up tonight,” Chad said. “I could have him see Sebastian.”

“We've got to get back to our daughters,” Adam said as Kris came back to join them.

“I could get him to stop by your house,” Chad remarked causing Adam and Kris to share a look. “If that's okay.”

“It's okay,” Kris laughed. “We've just had a weird time lately with male visitors.”

“Yeah, I read about that,” Chad remarked. “I knew Edward.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Crazy little shit,” Chad said causing Kris to nod his head.

“Totally.”

“Anyway, I could bring Luke by when he gets here, and we can see if he can do anything with Sebastian.”

“Like lock him up,” Jacob remarked as he came to stand beside his papa.

“You sure you're not a boxer?” Chad asked looking down at Jacob.

“With my face?” Jacob asked dryly. “Please.”

“Right,” Chad smiled. “Well, I'll see you later tonight.”

“Thanks Chad.” Kris waved as Chad walked away. “He seems nice.”

“And totally gay,” Jacob added.

“He is not gay,” Kris laughed.

“Papa?”

“Yeah, I don't think he is,” Adam said as he watched Chad walk away.

“I think your gaydar is broken,” Jacob remarked.

“My gaydar is not broken,” Adam said, “and how the hell do you know what a gaydar is?”

“I was born with one,” Jacob shrugged before turning around and strutting towards his brother.

 

….....................................

 

“Yeah, he's totally gay,” Sophia remarked as she stood at the living room window watching Chad walk up the driveway. “And he brought his boyfriend too.”

“Be quiet,” Adam whispered as the door bell rang. “Don't you have homework to do?”

“And miss you and Daddy on your double date?”

“They are not gay,” Kris hissed before he pulled open the front door. “Hey Chad.”

“Hey, this is Luke, the guy I was telling you about.”

“Hey.” Adam held out his hand. “I'm Adam and this is Kris.”

“I know,” Luke laughed before looking down at Jacob and Sebastian. “So which one of you two is the amazing boxer in training?”

“Does my face look like it's ever been hit?” Jacob asked dryly.

“Only with a foundation brush,” Sophia answered with a smirk.

“I'm going to be a boxer,” Sebastian announced.

“I can see that,” Luke nodded his head. “You've got the boxer look.”

“Is he calling my kid ugly?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on,” Luke laughed. “Have you ever seen an ugly boxer?”

“Yes,” Kris and Adam answered at the same time.

“Yeah, all of them are pretty ugly,” Jacob laughed. “Sebastian will fit right in.”

“Are you calling my little boy ugly?” Adam asked turning to look at Jacob.

“Yes, I am,” Jacob said nodding his head.

“So, you wanted to see Sebastian do something?” Kris asked turning the attention away from his kids.

“Well, Chad tells me he's pretty good,” Luke remarked as he watched Sebastian closely. “Best he's taught.”

“So, this is his first day at being a boxing instructor?” Sophia asked sarcastically.

“Homework,” Kris and Adam snapped at the same time.

“But...”

“Now.”

“Fine,” Sophia sighed, “but one more thing.”

“What?” Adam asked through gritted teeth.

“How long have you two been a couple?”

“Sophia,” Kris warned before turning to Chad and Luke. “I am so sorry about that. She's...”

“Right,” Chad smiled. “How did you know?”

“We're Allen kids,” Sophia shrugged before walking away.

“Yeah, we can tell the difference between a good drag queen and a badly dressed woman with the lights turned off,” Jacob added before following his sister.

“Those are some original kids you've got there,” Luke laughed.

“By original, do you mean weird?” Sebastian quizzed. “Because if you do, you're right.”

“Follow your brother and sister,” Kris said looking down at his little boy.

“But...”

“Follow them quickly,” Adam added.

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “It was nice meeting you Luke. I hope you can be my new teacher.”

“Very original,” Luke laughed as he watched Sebastian walk away.

“And very observant,” Chad added. “We've been together for ten years.”

“They were right?” Kris frowned. “They were right and you weren't?” he added looking at his husband.

“We try to hide it,” Chad explained. “It's easier when you live in this town.”

“But it's 2026,” Adam frowned.

“Not in this town,” Luke said. “If the parents of kids we teach knew we were gay they would flip.”

“Yeah, we'd be out of business in no time.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “The town isn't that bad.”

“Yeah, if you're gay and famous,” Chad remarked. “If you're gay and a boxing instructor it's a little more difficult.”

“Parents don't want their kids taught by a couple of gay guys,” Luke added. “Especially not in this town.”

Adam sighed as he nodded his head. “We've been seeing a lot of bizarre behavior the last few weeks.”

“This town's just about fifty years behind the rest of the world,” Chad shrugged. “At least with kids like yours maybe the future will be a little better.”

“The future rests on our kids?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The futur'es screwed,” Adam remarked.

 

…...............................................

 

“I am not doing that,” Sebastian announced as he looked over the instructions Luke left for him to read. “There is no way I am doing that.”

“It's part of being a boxer,” Kris explained. “Anyway, it's not like it's just for girls or anything, Jacob does it too.”

“Is that supposed to help me?” Sebastian asked in an annoyed tone. “Jacob also wears knee length cardigans. I don't think Jacob should be considered normal.”

“You might have fun.”

“I might die of embarrassment.”

“You won't be the only boxer there,” Kris pointed out. “Luke said a few of his boys go to it.”

“Go to what?” Jacob quizzed as he walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his head.

“Is that normal?” Sebastian whispered.

“Your brother is going to be joining you in your dance class this week,” Kris said calmly as Sebastian groaned into his hands. “Luke said dancing is good for a boxer's balance.”

“You're going to be taking dance classes?” Jacob asked as he tried to hide his smile. “You?”

“Daddy make him stop.”

“But maybe Jacob could help you with your ballet.”

“He's coming to my ballet class?” Jacob choked back a laugh.

“I'll beat you up,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth. “If you laugh at me one more time I will.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Jacob scoffed.

“You don't scare me.”

“And you don't scare me,” Jacob smiled. “Look, I'm not going to make fun of you. If dancing helps you with your boxing, why not just give it a go?”

“Because it's for girls.”

“It's a known fact that most professional dancers are among the strongest people in the world,” Jacob pointed out as he pulled the towel from his head.

“That's not true,” Jacob scoffed.

“Think about it,” Jacob said as he came to sit beside Sebastian. “All of Papa's dancers. When have any of them looked weak?”

Sebastian let out a loud sigh. “That's different.”

“How?”

“Most of Papa's dancers were gay.”

“And what's that got to do with anything?”

“The boys in school say that gay men aren't strong. That they aren't as strong as normal men.”

“Yeah well, show me these boys, and I will show them who's weak and who's strong.” Jacob stood up to look at his face in the mirror. “I really need a new moisturizing routine.”

Sebastian let out a sigh as he looked up at his daddy. “Do I have to wear a tutu?”

“Only if you want to,” Kris shrugged.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	75. Chapter 75

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 75

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“Are you excited?”

“Are you insane?” Sebastian asked causing Adam to smile at him.

“It might be fun.”

“It might be a disaster.” Sebastian tugged on his jacket as he stood at the back of the dance class beside his Papa. “Do I really have to do this?”

“Luke said it would help you,” Adam explained. “You're not the only boy in the class.”

“I don't think my gay brother counts.”

“Shh,” Adam whispered. “Don't start throwing that word around here.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Adam got down on one knee to look at his youngest son, “people don't know your brother is gay.”

Sebastian looked across the class to see Jacob with his bright pink headband, standing talking to a group of girls. “I'm pretty sure they know he's gay.”

“Just go stand by your brother.” Adam nudged Sebastian in the back but he refused to move. “Come on buddy.”

“I'll do it when you do it,” Sebastian said as he took a step behind Adam.

“I'm not allowed,” Adam sighed rubbing his head.

“Why?”

“Not since I accidentally knocked that little girl down when I was doing the splits.” Adam looked to the ground to avoid Sebastian's confused look.

“How do you accidentally knock someone down when you're doing the splits?”

“I was doing them in the air,” Adam mumbled. “My foot accidentally caught her head on the way up.”

“So, if I kick some girl in the head they won't let me dance either?”

“Just go stand with your brother,” Adam sighed.

 

…..............................................

 

“Did you get photos?” Sophia asked with excitement in her voice as Adam climbed out of the car.

“Not now Sophia,” Adam sighed. “It's been a long day.”

“Why, what did he do?” Sophia followed Adam into the house as he went to the fridge. “Did he cry?”

“Your brother did very well.”

“Yeah right,” Jacob scoffed. “He was like a giraffe on skates.”

“So were you when you first started to dance,” Adam remarked wiping the smile from his son's face.

“I was good.”

“I don't think you were,” Sophia smirked. “Daddy used to take us for ice cream, just so we wouldn't have to suffer watching you.”

“Well, at least it's better that having to watch you play your stupid soccer games,” Jacob pouted.

“I kicked ass at soccer...”

“You're both giving me a headache,” Adam groaned as he leaned over the kitchen counter. “Can't you argue in another room?”

“How about the den?” Jacob asked causing Sophia to shake her head.

“Argue with me in my room. We can listen to music while we do it.”

Adam lifted his head to give both his kids a look. “You're planning your arguments now?”

“We both have very busy lives,” Jacob shrugged as he turned to Sophia. “Come on, you can show me your new jeans.”

“Oh my god, you should see what they do to my butt.”

“They give you one?” Jacob smirked causing Sophia to frown.

“At least my butt isn't fat.”

“I do not have a fat butt.”

“Guys,” Adam winced. “I have a seriously sore head here.”

“Your room,” Jacob ordered as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Like he doesn't have a fat butt,” Sophia scoffed as she followed him.

“Where are they going?” Kris quizzed as they both passed him.

“To Sophia's room to discuss who has the biggest butt.”

“Is that a conversation our son and daughter should be having?”

“It's probably the conversation I would have had if Neil was a girl,” Adam shrugged.

“I guess I won't worry then.” Kris sat down at the kitchen table. “Where's Sebastian?”

“He made me drop him off at your parents' house,” Adam said as he lifted his head from the kitchen top. “Dance class didn't go well.”

“He wasn't good?”

“He dances like a straight boy,” Adam smirked. “He said he wanted to be dropped off at your parents house so he could watch football and be a real boy for an hour.”

“Isn't that why I'm here?” Kris frowned.

“Apparently, you've turned into me,” Adam shrugged. “And apparently, your dad is a better football buddy.”

“That hurts my feelings,” Kris grumbled. “I thought I was the cool dad.”

“You are,” Adam smiled as he sat down next to his husband. “Your dad's just cooler.”

“Great,” Kris sighed.

 

….....................................

 

“Are you excited?”

“Now I am,” Sebastian smiled as they walked into his first boxing class. “Look at the size of the ring.”

“Yeah, Luke has a big ring,” Adam smirked.

“Don't,” Kris warned.

“I'm just saying the size of someone's ring is important.” Adam leaned into his husband to whisper.

“Must you always resort to gay sex jokes?” Kris whispered back.

“When they fit,” Adam smirked.

“I wonder when you two are going to realize none of your kids are deaf,” Sophia sighed as she passed them.

“Remind me again why we brought her?”

“It was either this or leave her and Matt alone in the house.”

“Now I remember,” Adam said dryly as he looked across the gym at Matt. “I hate that kid.”

“Me too,” Kris whispered.

“Me three,” Elle added causing Adam to jump.

“You shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations little lady.”

“You shouldn't talk about people's behind their backs,” Jacob smirked.

“Hey guys.” Adam looked up to find Luke walking towards them. “You ready to become the greatest boxer of all time?” Sebastian nodded his head causing Luke to laugh. “Well, go get your gloves on.”

“Good luck, buddy,” Adam called out.

“You sure you don't want to join us Jacob?” Luke quizzed causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“Not unless you've got a pair of Gucci gloves for me to use.”

“Very original,” Luke commented before going back to the ring.

“Why don't we all grab a seat over here.” Adam moved to a row of benches.

“Yeah, this is good,” Jacob mused. “We're far enough away so we won't get any of Sebastian's blood on us when he get his little butt kicked.”

 

….....................................

 

Sophia and Jacob sat together giggling causing Adam to nudge them. “Don't be so rude.”

“We can't help it,” Sophia giggled. “He's skipping.”

“He's warming up,” Kris corrected. “Now stop it before they throw us out of here.” Kris threw a glance around at the other parents as they all looked annoyed.

“Maybe next time we shouldn't bring any of them,” Adam sighed.

“Or lock them in the car.”

“I'm being a good girl,” Elle said smiling up at her daddy.

“You're always a good girl,” Kris smiled back. “It's the good genes.”

“Please,” Jacob scoffed. “Her jeans come from target. If anybody in this family has good jeans it me. I mean these are a one of a kind Marc Jacobs.”

“Why are all his clothes one of a kind?” Kris whispered. “I've never thought about it before, but we must spend a fortune on his clothes alone.”

“Don't worry about it,” Adam whispered. “They are jeans he will have forever.”

“He's ten,” Kris said dryly. “He'll have grown out of them by this time next month.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Jacob asked a little too loudly.

“Of course not,” Kris whispered as he tried not to look at the angry parents. “Be quiet and watch your brother.”

“You'll be fat before I will,” Jacob pouted as he turned to watch Sebastian climb into the ring. “Who's that?”

“Your brother,” Adam answered.

“I meant the guy next to him.”

“He must be the guy he's going to fight.”

“Spar with,” Kris corrected.

“He's going to a spa with him?” Jacob frowned.

“Spar,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Just watch him.” Jacob let out a sigh as he turned back to watch Sebastian.

Adam reached out to take his husband's hand. “You okay baby?”

“Just a little nervous.”

“He's going to be good.” Adam squeezed his husband's hand. “It's just a little friendly fight.”

“Friendly fight?” Kris frowned. “How can that be possible?”

Adam looked back at the ring as Sebastian's opponent took off his robe to reveal a six pack. “Damn.”

“Whoa.”

Adam turned slowly to see Jacob sitting with wide eyes. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jacob said quietly as he averted his eyes away from the ring.

 

….............................................

 

“I think someone has a crush,” Adam smirked as he watched his four kids all crowd around Sebastian's opponent.

“You think?” Kris quizzed. “I guess he is every teenage girls dream boy.”

“Plus, he's got that six pack.”

“Isn't he a little young for Sophia?” Kris looked across the gym at the group.

“I wasn't talking about Sophia,” Adam laughed. “I'm talking about Jacob.”

Kris's eyes went wide as he watched his little boy giggle at something the other boy had said. “Oh, this is not good.”

“Why's it not good?” Adam quizzed.

“He can't have a crush on another boy.” Kris stood to walked over to them only to have Adam stop him.

“And why can't he?”

“Because he's a boy,” Kris whispered.

“A gay boy,” Adam whispered back. “Who did you think he was going to have a crush on?”

“I didn't think,” Kris sighed. “It's not something you think about.”

“What, did you just think he was going to date a girl for seven years then start dating boys when he was in his twenties?” Adam asked with a smirk. “He's an openly gay kid. He's going to have crushes on other boys.”

“But not that boy,” Kris sighed. “He's not gay.”

“That's where Jacob takes after me,” Adam smirked. “I always went for the straight boys.”

“This isn't funny,” Kris snapped at his husband. “What if that boy finds out he's gay?”

“And?”

“He's not going to take too kindly to being some gay kids crush,” Kris explained in a whisper. “Straight boys don't like gay boys crushing on them.”

Adam looked across the gym as Jacob let out another giggle. “Jacob's not going to admit he has a crush on him. He probably doesn't even realize it himself yet.”

“I hope you're right,” Kris sighed.

“It'll be a few more years before Jacob admits to liking any boys,” Adam promised. “And it will be a few more years after that before he admits it to us. Trust me. I was twenty-seven before I told my Dad I had crush on someone.”

“I was dating you when you were twenty-seven,” Kris frowned.

“Exactly,” Adam whispered. “Now, come on, I want to go meet this kid that punched my son on the nose.”

“Just don't try and punch him back,” Kris whispered as they walked towards the group of kids.

“Hey guys,” Adam smiled causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

“And here they come to embarrass us.”

“We just wanted to come over and say well done,” Kris said putting his hand out. “Although, we don't actually know who won.”

“That was just a friendly Mr. Allen,” the boy smiled.

“Dad, Papa this is Gabe,” Jacob smiled brightly. “He's going to be Sebastian's sparring partner.”

“Cool,” Adam faked a smile.

“I invited him over to our house this weekend so he and Sebastian could get to know each other,” Jacob added. “Gabe likes dancing too.”

“Cool,” Kris sighed.

“See,” Sophia sighed. “I told you they would embarrass us.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 


	76. Chapter 76

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 76

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“This is too soon,” Kris sighed as he looked out of the kitchen window to see Jacob and Gabe sitting on the grass talking. “He's only eleven.”

“They're only talking,” Adam said looking up from his paper to smile at his husband.

“It looks like Jacob is flirting.”

“Is Gabe flirting back?”

“Of course not,” Kris sighed. “The poor kid doesn't even know Jacob's gay.”

“Are you sure he doesn't know?” Adam stood to look over Kris's shoulder. “I mean it's pretty obvious that Jacob is gay.”

“Not to an eleven-year-old,” Kris pointed out. “Kids don't think like that.”

“I thought like that.”

“You were a gay kid,” Kris smiled.

“I was a very gay child.”

“And now you're a very gay man.”

Adam turned around to find Sophia standing behind him smirking. “Hello daughter.”

“Who are you spying on?” Sophia quizzed as she peeked over Kris's shoulder. “Aw, look how cute they are,” she smiled as she looked out into the backyard.

“Don't tease,” Kris warned. “They're only friends.”

“For now,” Sophia pointed out. “Give Jacob some time to work on his flirting skills.”

“Don't.” Adam pointed his finger. “This isn't a joke. You can't tease your brother about this.”

“And why not?”

“Because you can't.”

“I've been teasing him since I learned to talk,” Sophia explained. “Why should I stop now.”

“Because your little brother has been brave enough to come out, and now he's making a friend...”

“Boyfriend,” Sophia interrupted.

“Gabe is straight,” Kris pointed out, “and he doesn't know Jacob is gay...”

“Is he blind?” Sophia scoffed.

“Alright that's it,” Adam snapped. “You tease your brother about this, and Matt is not allowed back in this house ever again.”

“That isn't fair.”

“I don't care,” Adam shrugged. “But if you tease your little brother one bit about Gabe I will make sure it happens.”

“Daddy?”

“I'll help him,” Kris said looking over his shoulder at his daughter. “Just think for once Sophia. Your little brother isn't like the boys you know. He's different.”

“Yeah, he's weird.”

“It's more than that,” Adam sighed. “He's different and he knows it. He's the odd one out in every group he's in.”

“Even in his dance class he's different,” Kris added.

Sophia stepped forward to look out of the backdoor at her little brother. “You're wrong, you know.”

“What?” Kris asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You're both painting Jacob to be this little odd ball that doesn't fit in anywhere in the world,” Sophia said. “But he does fit in. He fits right with me, Sebastian, and Elle. We're a group. We're exactly the same, and as long as we stay together we will be strong enough to continue being different around others.”

“I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say,” Adam mused.

“Well, I'm not always a bitch,” Sophia shrugged. “That's just my default setting.”

“That just makes it that much sweeter.”

“You both think because you're our parents you have some sort of right over us, but you don't,” Sophia said causing Kris and Adam to frown at her.

“We don't?” Kris quizzed.

“Jacob's my brother,” Sophia pressed. “He and Sebastian are going to be the men I go to when I need help in the future. My teasing is making them strong because I'm going to need strong men around me in the future. We all know I'm probably going to attract the crazy men into my life. I'm going to really need my little brothers with me.”

“What about us?” Adam frowned.

“You're going to be so old and confused you won't even know who I am,” Sophia said dryly. “My point is that I'm going to know my brothers better than anyone. Even you two. So, don't tell me how to treat them. I know how to be their sister. I've been doing it for almost fifteen years.”

“Okay,” Kris said quietly. “Sorry for trying to tell you what to do.”

“Just remember it next time,” Sophia shrugged. “Now, I'm going to go talk to Jacob and Gabe.”

“Okay,” Adam said quietly as he watched his daughter disappear out of the backdoor and walk towards her brother.

“Well, that's us told,” Kris sighed.

“Us?” Adam quizzed. “I think she was talking to you.”

 

…........................................

 

“Tea or coffee?” Elle asked as she sat down at her little dressing table.

“Tea please,” Adam smiled as he struggled to get on the floor. “You do know we've got a perfectly good kitchen table where we could have our tea party.”

“It isn't pink,” Elle remarked, “and teddy is too small to sit in the chair.”

Adam looked down at the pink teddy sitting beside him. “I'm amazed she had the nerve to turn up this time.”

“Miss Pink always comes to our tea parties,” Elle remarked.

“After last time I was sure you wouldn't invite her again,” Adam shrugged. “I mean she fell face first into her tea. I think she was drunk,” Adam whispered causing Elle to giggle. “Have you been serving beer at your tea parties Miss Elle?”

“No,” Elle giggled. “She just fell over.”

“Well, I'll be watching her,” Adam remarked dryly. “She looks the type to ruin a good tea party.”

“You're funny,” Elle giggled as she cut a piece of cake for her papa.

“So how have you been Miss Elle?” Adam asked as he took a fake sip from his tea cup.

“I'm good Miss Adam,” Elle answered in her fake lady voice.

“Miss Adam?” Adam frowned. “I've suddenly had a flashback to middle school.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing sweetie,” Adam smiled. “So, tell me what's going on in your world.”

“My big brother's gay,” Elle said with a bright smile.

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked. “What's that like?”

“It means he's fabulous,” Elle answered. “He's like a diva.”

“Is that what gay means?” Adam laughed.

“That's what Jacob said.”

“Right,” Adam nodded his head slowly as he took another fake sip of tea. “Did you know that me and your Daddy are gay too?”

“Are you?” Elle quizzed. “Are you fabulous too?”

“I like to think so.” Adam flipped his hair.

“Am I gay?”

“I don't know,” Adam smiled, “but you are fabulous.”

“Is Miss Pink gay?” Elle quizzed.

Adam gave the teddy the once over. “She does have the personality of a drag queen.”

“Cool,” Elle smiled before frowning. “What's a drag queen?”

“A boy who wears girls clothes.”

“You mean Uncle Brad?” Elle asked causing Adam to choke back a laugh.

“Not exactly,” Adam smiled, “but you're very close.”

 

….........................................

 

Adam stretched back on the bed with a loud groan. “It's been a long day.”

“It's only ten in the evening.” Kris remarked from his side of the bed.

“I'm an old man, so leave me alone.”

“What did you just say?” Kris looked up from his book.

“I'm an old man, so leave me alone,” Adam repeated.

“I thought that's what you said.” Kris put down his book to reach over and touch his husband's head. “Well, you're not running a temperature.”

“Huh?”

“You just admitted to being old,” Kris explained.

“Did I?”

“You said you were an old man.”

“I guess I feel it tonight,” Adam sighed. “Elle really drained me.”

“What did she do?”

“She was just...” Adam sighed, “just so young. She was bouncing all over the place.”

“She's got a lot of energy,” Kris smiled. “My Mama said I was like that when I was her age.”

“So, it's your fault my ass is numb.”

“Excuse me?”

“She made me sit on the floor with her and play tea parties,” Adam explained. “My ass is still numb because of it.”

“Want a massage?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“I want my twenty-year-old body back,” Adam groaned. “I want to be young and healthy again.”

“You do know you're not that old,” Kris pointed out. “You're only forty-four.”

“When Sophia was little I could roll around the floor with her without any problem,” Adam sighed. “Now, I get on the floor with Elle and my whole body tenses up. Hell, Elle had to help me up today.”

“The important thing is you still get on the floor with your little girl,” Kris pointed out. “Even if it makes you feel old.”

Adam smiled as he lay his head against the pillow. “I like the fact that Elle enjoys our tea parties.”

“Unlike Sophia,” Kris smirked.

“She enjoyed it once,” Adam remarked. “Before she could walk or talk.”

“The good old days,” Kris smiled.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2011

 

“I need a youtube account.” Adam looked up from the floor to find Kris standing at the door to Sophia's room.

“What?”

“I need a youtube account badly.” Kris walked into the bedroom to kneel on the floor beside Sophia. “The world needs to see this Adam Lambert.”

Adam straightened up the hat sitting on top of his head. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You're sitting on the floor in our daughter's bedroom with a tea set and what looks like a Easter bonnet on your head, and you're pouring tea for Barbie.” Kris pointed out giving Adam a look.

“Okay, first of all, it's a wedding hat, not an Easter bonnet.....”

“It has a yellow chick stuck on it.” Kris interrupted.

“It's a wedding hat.” Adam said annoyed. “And we're celebrating.

Kris looked between Sophia and Adam. “Okay I give, what are you celebrating?”

“Batman's getting married.” Adam said pointing at Batman.

Kris looked to where Adam pointed to see his old Batman figure standing under a lego built archway. “Huh?” Kris asked confused.

“I found your dolls and I thought........”

“Figures.” Kris interrupted. “Not dolls. Figures.”

“Honey.” Adam smiled. “It's a doll. It doesn't matter if it came with a gun or a dress. It's a doll. You played with a doll.”

“At least I didn't have my own make up kit.” Kris muttered causing Adam to pout.

“Can't be worse than a mullet.”

“I didn't have a mullet.”

“I've seen the pictures Kristopher.”

“Dada.” Both Kris and Adam stopped talking to look down at Sophia as she chewed on a plastic tea spoon.

“So Batman and Barbie are getting married?” Kris asked changing the subject.

“Oh Kris,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Why would Batman marry a woman.”

“Why wouldn't he?”

“Because Batman is gay,” Adam said like it was obvious. “He's marrying Robin.”

“He's not gay,” Kris laughed.

“Likes wearing tight figure hugging clothes, runs around in a very cute sports car, and hangs out with a hot little twink called Robin.” Adam rhymed off. “Trust me baby, he's gay.”

“He's a superhero. None of the superheros are gay,” Kris tried to reason.

“Oh you poor delusional boy,” Adam sighed reaching up to ruffle Kris's hair.

“Batman is not gay.”

“Oh he's gay.”

“I really don't think he is.”

“He's gay.”

“Adam I swear........”

“Gay.” Kris raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his daughter.

“Oh look, it's her second word.” Kris said surprised as Sophia looked back at him giving him a toothless smile.

End Of Flashback 2011


	77. Chapter 77

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 77

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“What do you mean you want to sign him?” Adam looked across the kitchen table at Luke. “Sign him for what?”

“Adam, Sebastian is probably one of the best under twelve fighters in the country. If we don't focus our attention on him now, we might ruin his chances in the future.”

“Hold up,” Adam laughed. “You think Sebastian could become a professional boxer?”

“Our kid?” Kris smirked. “The little boy who cries every time he watches Bambi?”

“You have no idea how much skill he actually has,” Luke said. “He knocked me on my ass last week.”

Adam turned to give Kris a look. “Adam's right,” Kris sighed.

“Adam didn't say anything,” Luke pointed out.

“But I know he's thinking about Sebastian's future,” Kris explained. “What if we start all this training and then Sebastian turns around in a few years and doesn't want to do it anymore.”

“Exactly.” Adam looked towards the backdoor. “I mean look at him. He's just a little boy.”

Luke looked over Adam's head to see Sebastian running around the backyard with Elle. “He could be the greatest fighter of his time.”

“He could get his face bashed in,” Kris pointed out.

“And he's so pretty,” Adam sighed. “He's model pretty.”

“How about we talk to Sebastian about it,” Kris suggested. “I mean he might not want to do it.”

“He told me he's going to move to Texas and live on a farm,” Luke said. “He thinks he can build up his muscles from lifting hay all day.”

“And where would he get a stupid idea like that from?” Adam laughed.

“Me,” Luke said dryly. “I grew up on a farm.”

“And you have wonderful muscles,” Adam remarked quickly.

“Let's just call him in,” Kris sighed as he stood to open the back door. “Sebastian, come inside for a minute.”

“I didn't do it,” Sebastian yelled as he ran towards Kris. “I don't care what anyone says. That window was broken when I got there.”

“You're not in trouble,” Kris smiled.

“What window?” Adam quizzed.

“Never mind.”

“Luke was just telling us how well you're doing in your boxing class,” Kris explained as Sebastian took a seat beside him. “He says you're the best in the class.”

“Try telling the others that,” Sebastian remarked. “They still think it's cool to try and beat me.”

“I was just telling your parents that I think it's time to start getting serious,” Luke explained. “Maybe put you into a few competitions.”

“You mean fight real fights?” Sebastian asked with excitement.

“What do you mean real fights?” Adam frowned. “What he's been doing isn't real?”

“He's only been fighting with people from our club,” Luke explained. “It's been friendly fighting.”

“His lips bled for a whole hour last week,” Adam remarked, “and that was friendly?”

“What do you think Sebastian?” Kris asked. “Would you like to become more serious about boxing?”

“I'm going to be bigger that Mohammad Ali,” Sebastian said seriously.

“Does that mean yes?” Adam whispered to his husband.

“I think so,” Kris whispered back.

 

…..................................................

 

“Go call Gabe and tell him his mom is on her way to pick him up,” Kris said looking down at Elle.

“I can't.”

“Sure you can,” Adam smiled. “Just go tell him to get ready.

“Jacob said I'm not allowed in his room when Gabe's here,” Elle said. “He locks the door.”

Kris turned his head slowly to look at Adam. “Do you think...”

“Of course not.” Adam gave a nervous laugh. “Why, do you think?”

“No.” Kris shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Well, I think they're kissing,” Elle shrugged as she sat on the floor playing with her Barbies.

“Kris, you go tell Gabe his mom will be here soon,” Adam pushed as he gave a nervous look towards the bedrooms.

“Why don't you go?”

“Because, I just sat down,” Adam explained. “So, you do it.”

“I don't want to.”

“One of us has to,” Adam sighed.

“I don't want to see whatever is going on behind that door,” Kris shook his head. “It's not something I want to see.”

Adam looked towards the bedrooms. “You really think something is going on?”

“Why lock the door if there isn't?”

“I used to lock my door all the time,” Adam shrugged. “It was to keep Neil out.”

“And what were you doing behind that door?” Kris asked in a whisper.

Adam looked down at his little girl playing. “That's none of your business.”

“Exactly,” Kris sighed. “So you go see what they're doing.”

“Elle you go.” Adam bent down to pick Elle up. “Just go knock on the door.”

“We can't send her,” Kris said annoyed. “She might see something.”

“I see everything,” Elle remarked. “My eyes are always open.”

“What happens when you're asleep?” Adam asked.

“I see behind my eyes,” Elle explained.

“Interesting.”

“Adam,” Kris hissed. “We have to do something.”

“I can't,” Adam shrugged. “I'm talking to our daughter. So, tell me about this seeing everything thing you've got going on.”

“Move,” Kris hissed as he pushed Adam towards the door.

“Fine, but you're coming with me.” Adam grabbed Kris's hand as they both moved towards the bedroom.

“Let's just knock and see what happens,” Kris whispered as he tiptoed behind his husband.

“You knock,” Adam said pushing Kris in front of him.

“Does it matter who knocks?” Kris sighed.

“No.”

Kris stood in front of Jacob's bedroom door with his hand in the air. “Here goes,” he whispered before hitting his fist off of the wooden door once.

“You knock like a pissed off ghost,” Adam whispered in Kris's ear as he stood closely behind him.

“Shut up.”

“Go away Elle,” Jacob called from behind the door.

“It's your Daddy,” Kris called out.

“And me,” Adam added.

“And your Papa,” Kris sighed. “You want to open the door for us?”

“I'm busy,” Jacob called back. “I'll be out in a minute.”

“You're really going to have to open the door now, buddy,” Adam said. “So, open the door now.”

“In a minute.”

Kris pressed his ear against the door as he heard quick movements from inside the room. “Seriously Jacob, open the door right now.”

“Fine,” Jacob yelled before the door was opened slowly. “What do you want?” Jacob asked as he poked his head around the door frame.

“We want you to open the door properly.” Adam looked through the gap in the door. “Where's Gabe?”

“I'm here Mr. Allen.” Jacob sighed heavily as he opened the door fully to reveal Gabe standing in only a pair of shorts.

“Oh god,” Kris groaned. “Adam, what does a heart attack feel like?”

“It's not what it looks like,” Jacob said quietly. “I was just teaching him to dance.”

“You were just...” Adam paused to look at the nervous looking boy across the room. “Really?”

“Luke say my balance has been off since I had an ear infection last mouth,” Gabe explained as he looked down at the bedroom floor. “Jacob's been helping me learn ballet.”

“Oh,” Kris mouthed. “Well, that's good of him.”

“I just didn't want people to know,” Gabe shrugged. “I'm captain of my school's football team. If this gets out my life would be hell.”

“Well, your mom's on her way,” Adam smiled. “You should get ready.”

“Cool.” Gabe bent to pick up his t-shirt. “And thanks for not laughing at me. I know it seems pretty weird for a kid like me wanting to learn Ballet.”

“Not really,” Kris laughed. “We're used to weird in this house.”

“Yeah, we actually like it,” Adam added.

“I better go grab my things from the kitchen,” Gabe gave a nervous smile before disappearing out the bedroom door.

“So, you were teaching him to dance?” Kris said laughing nervously at his son's pissed off face.

“You embarrassed me,” Jacob snapped.

“We just thought...”

“I know what you thought,” Jacob interrupted. “You thought because I'm gay I have to have a crush on every cute guy I see.”

“Jacob...”

“I'm talking,” Jacob interrupted again. “Gabe is my friend. He's the only male friend I've got, and you two nearly ruined it with your weird parent act.”

“We were just looking out for you,” Adam explained calmly. “We don't want you getting hurt when Gabe finds out you're gay.”

“He knows I'm gay,” Jacob laughed. “He's known for weeks. He knows, and he still wants to be my friend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh,” Jacob snapped. “I know there are a lot of straight boys that don't understand what I am, but Gabe isn't one of them. He's okay with me being gay and he's straight, but you two keep acting all weird about it he's going to start feeling weird about it. So stop it.”

“We're sorry,” Adam said quietly. “We won't do it again.”

“Good,” Jacob snapped. “Now, I'm going to say goodbye to Gabe.”

Adam waited until Jacob was out of the room before blowing out the deep breath he'd been holding. “When did he become so grown up?”

“It doesn't feel nice being told off by one of your own kids,” Kris frowned. “Last week It was Sophia and now Jacob. I'm telling you if Elle tries it I might cry.”

“Come on,” Adam laughed wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. “Let's go hide in our room until they all stop being pissed off at us.”

 

…..............................................

 

“We need to talk.”

Adam lifted his head off of the pillow to find Elle standing at his side of the bed.

“I was sort of trying to have a nap,” Adam explained as Elle climbed up onto his chest. “And now I guess I'm done.”

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah, you said that before,” Adam smiled. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Well, Sophia has her soccer,” Elle said holding up one finger.

“Uh huh.”

“And Jacob has his dancing,” she said added another finger.

“True.”

“Sebastian is a fighter.”

“Boxer,” Adam corrected.

“They all have their things,” Elle said. “I don't have a thing.”

“You're your Papa's little princess,” Adam smiled causing Elle to shake her head.

“That's not a thing. I want a real thing.”

“But you're only a little girl,” Adam pointed out. “Don't you just want to be a little girl for a while longer?”

“I'm almost five,” Elle remarked.

“But you look like you're still two.”

“I want a thing, Papa,” Elle pointed.

“Okay first, it's called a hobby. Calling it a thing is just a little bit weird.”

“Give me a hobby.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Adam sighed. “What cool thing would you want to do?”

“Cool hobby,” Elle corrected. “I've been thinking.”

“That's never a good thing,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Every time one of you kids think that, it leads to me crying inside.”

“Papa,” Elle whined.”

“Sorry,” Adam said. “Go on. Tell me what you've been thinking.”

“I want to be a singer.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at his little girl. “Really?”

“Just like you,” Elle smiled. “I can sing, and when you go on tour I can come too.”

“Can you sing?”

“I'm your kid aren't I?”

“Good point,” Adam smiled.

“We could sing together,” Elle explained. “Like you and Daddy did on that show.”

“Idol,” Adam corrected.

“I can become the biggest singer in the world, and you can stand behind me and sing too.”

“Hold on,” Adam said holding his hand in the air. “Are you reducing me to backing singer?”

“I want to be up front,” Elle explained. “You can be right behind me.”

“Who do you think you are?” Adam frowned. “Madonna?”

“No, I'm Elle.”

Adam looked down at his daughter's smiling face. “And you think you can out sing me?”

“I sing the ABC song better than you,” Elle pointed out with a smirk.

“I can sing higher,” Adam said sitting out his tongue at his daughter.

“I'm cuter,” Elle shrugged.

“I'm older.”

“That's true,” Elle giggled causing Adam to pout.

“I know how to dance.”

“No you don't,” Elle giggled into her hands.

“I do too.”

“Jacob said you dance like your butt's on fire.” Adam ignored his daughter's giggling as he stood up from the bed. “Where are you going?”

“To set up the karaoke machine,” Adam said as he walked towards the bedroom door. “We'll see who the backing singer really is.”

“It's you,” Elle called out as she ran after he papa.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	78. Chapter 78

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 78

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Adam stumbled towards the bathroom from where the odd sound came from. “Sophia?” he asked knocking the bathroom door gently. “Are you in there?”

“Give me a minute, Papa,” Sophia choked out.

“Are you being sick?”

“I don't feel good.”

“I'm coming in.” Adam pushed on the door gently to see his oldest child kneeling in front of the toilet. “How long have you been in here?”

“Not too long,” Sophia breathed out as Adam knelt down beside her. “I must have eaten something bad.”

“Well, your Daddy did cook yesterday,” Adam mused. “You think it's all up now?”

“I think so.” Sophia leaned her head on Adam's chest. “I feel a bit better now.”

“Want to come lay in bed with me and Daddy?” Adam asked as he reached out to sweep Sophia's hair away from her forehead.

“Papa, I'm fifteen now. I'm far too old to be crawling into bed with you and Daddy.”

Adam stood up to help Sophia stand. “Why don't you brush your teeth, and I'll go get you a glass of water. Think you will make it to school today?”

“I have to go,” Sophia sighed. “It's parents night tonight. I need to be at school to help with the organizing.”

“Is that why you're throwing up?” Adam quizzed with a raised eyebrow. “Are you nervous about what your teacher has to say?”

“I could really use that water now, Papa.” Sophia turned her back on Adam to brush her teeth.

“I'll bring you some dry toast too.” Adam walked towards the kitchen as Kris stumbled out of the bedroom in only his shorts. “Morning handsome,” Adam smiled as he bent down to kiss his husband's lips.

“Morning breath,” Kris grumbled.

“Yours or mine?”

“Why are you up so early?” Kris yawned as he let Adam guide him into the kitchen.

“Sophia woke me.”

“Is she really that worried about what the teachers are going to say?”

“She was throwing up.”

Kris opened his eyes fully as he turned to go back out of the kitchen. “Is she okay?”

“She's fine,” Adam said stopping Kris from walking away. “She threw-up and brushing her teeth.”

“But I cooked last night,” Kris pointed out. “You know that's never good.”

“She's fine now,” Adam reassured. “She through up and now she's brushing her teeth.”

“Maybe she should stay home from school for today.”

“I suggested that,” Adam said as he moved to start making Sophia's toast. “She wants to go.”

“Maybe I should check on her.” Kris tried to move again, but Adam jumped in front of him.

“Sit down.”

“But.”

“Sit.”

Kris sat down at the table slowly. “Way to turn me into the family pet.”

“Good doggy,” Adam smiled as he patted his husband's head.

 

…......................................

 

“So, Christmas is coming up,” Kris pointed out as he looked across the kitchen table at his husband.

“Again?” Adam sighed. “What is it with you Christians and your need to celebrate this holiday every year?”

“My Mama was wondering what we're doing this year.” Kris took a sip of his coffee as he tried to hide his smile.

“Why?” Adam groaned. “Please tell me she hasn't got plans.”

“Well, Daniel's going to be in the country this year, and she thought a good old fashioned Christmas would be fun.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Do you remember our first Christmas together?”

“Do I remember it?” Adam choked back a laugh. “I'm still having nightmares about it.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2009

 

“You want me to do what?” Adam stood in the Allens' kitchen looking at them like they each had two heads.

“It's our little Christmas tradition,” Kris said with a shy smile as his boyfriend looked ever more confused.

“You dress in black wearing masks and go to other peoples houses...like to rob them?” Adam asked the smiling Allens. “That's your Christmas tradition?”

“Just put on the mask and you'll see,” Neil Allen said handing Adam a Bart Simpson mask.

“I'm guessing yours?” Adam asked holding up the mask for Kris to see.

“Halloween. I was eight,” Kris smiled brightly before pulling his Elvis mask over his face.

“Okay, please tell me what's going on?” Adam moaned.

“Other families do Christmas carols door to door,” Kim explained.

“All tone deaf,” Neil added. “We do something better.”

“You break into their houses when they're out carol singing?” Adam asked.

Neil Allen disappeared from the kitchen door appearing moments later with a cart filled with Santa sacks. “Any one can sing a song,” Neil said . “Well, almost anyone can sing, but the Allens like to be different.”

“Is this stuff you've stolen from people?” Adam asked pointing towards the cart.

“We do not steal,” Kris said laughing as he pulled the mask off his face. “Every year since my parents first Christmas as a married couple they have found a family that are struggling with money and may not have enough to buy their kids a lot, so Mama and Dad would buy them what they need.” Kris smiled at his parents. “Then every Christmas Eve we get all dressed up in black and wear masks, and we put the gifts at their front door. Ring the bell and run away.”

Adam stood smiling at the Allen family. “That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard, but why not dress in Santa outfits?”

“Damn,” Neil Allen said throwing his hands in the air. “That would have made more sense.”

….....................................

Adam couldn't keep the smile from his face as he sat around the Allens' living room after getting back from gift giving trip. “I just love how cool you guys are. Giving without getting anything back.” Adam remarked.

“Oh, we get too,” Neil smiled pulling a Santa sack from behind his chair.

…...............................

Will you just come out please,” Kris pleaded from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam called back. “There is no chance I am coming out of this bathroom in this outfit. I'm not wearing this.”

“Well, it's either that or sitting in my parents bedroom watching It's a Wonderful Life naked,” Kris said. “It's your choice.”

“I'd rather be naked than wear this,” Adam yelled through the door.

“Come on baby, it's a Christmas tradition,” Kris pleaded.

“Well, I'm Jewish, so count me out.”

“Just open the door.” Kris stood back as the bathroom door opened slowly. “See,” he said looking down at himself. “I'm wearing the exact same thing as you.”

“We look like twins,” Adam said dryly looking his boyfriend over. “DeVito and Schwarzenegger.”

Kris tried to hide the smile on his face as his boyfriend stood pouting. “You look great.”

“I'm wearing an all in one suit with Santa hats all over it. I look like an over grown baby.”

“It's tradition,” Kris said weakly. “Now come on, Mama and Dad are waiting in their bedroom for us.”

“Okay stop. Why the hell are they waiting in there for us?” Adam backed away from the door.

“Tradition.”

“Screw your tradition Kris,” Adam snapped. “I'm Jewish.”

“When it suits you,” Neil's voiced from behind Adam.

“Oh my god!” Adam screamed turning to see his boyfriend's dad.

“We match,” Neil smiled brightly at Adam while pointing to his own all in one suit. “Now, come on, the movies about to start.”

…........................................

Adam found himself laying in a large been bag on the floor in Mr. and Mrs. Allen's bedroom with Kris laying between his legs, his head resting against his chest as the movie played out in front of them. He thought back on what he had been doing the year before, and from what he could remember he had been partying at a bar in LA hitting on cute boys. He had to smile at the thought of where he was now, and how different his life was.

“Baby?” Adam felt Kris's head leave his chest to look at him. “What are you smiling at?” Kris whispered.

“Just happy,” Adam replied leaning down to peck Kris's lips.

“So, does that means you like your new pajamas?” Kris quizzed.

“I wouldn't use the word like,” Adam mused. “God knows how I'm going to grope you tonight with these one.”

“Shhh,” Kris scolded him. “My parents are right there.”

“And not deaf,” Came Kim's teasing voice from the bed.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled hiding his face in Kris's hair.

“And the buttons snap open pretty easily if you want a grope,” Neil said causing both Adam and Kris to look at each other horrified. “Yeah, that'll stop them having sex in our house,” Neil said to his wife laughing.

 

…..................................

 

“What do you mean it's time to take pictures. Pictures of what?” Adam asked as he stood in front of the Allens.

Kris watched from his seat beside the Christmas tree as his boyfriend demanded to know what was going on. He had insisted to his Mama that waking Adam up at seven in the morning wasn't the best idea, but his Mama hadn't listened and now they were all about to suffer.

“A family picture of us all in front of the tree,” Kim said all smiles.

“Oh, and you want me to take it for you?” Adam asked.

“No silly. You're part of this family too now,” Kim said.

“I don't want to be part of your family,” Adam said backing away from the tree.

“Adam,” Kris said annoyed.

“Don't Adam me. You expect me to pose for pictures in this outfit. I don't even have any makeup on.”

“Neither do I.” Neil shrugged from his seat.

“Ah come on.”

“Adam,” Kris said again, but this time with a sharper tone to his voice. “Get in front of the tree.”

“How about behind the tree?” Adam suggested.

“Adam,” Kris snapped.

“Fine,” Adam grumbled.

“And after the pictures you can take your pajamas off for the day,” Kim said giving Adam a warm smile.

“Good,” Adam pouted.

“And put your Christmas sweater on,” Neil smirked as he fixed up the camera.

 

…........................................

 

Adam let out a loud sigh as he climbed into Kris's old beat up car after a long hour in Church. “What time is it?” Adam asked as he closed his eyes resting his head back against the head rest.

“Almost twelve,” Kris answered putting on his seat belt and waving to his parents as they passed in their own car.

“That's it,” Adam grumbled. “Will this day ever end?”

“In about twelve hours it will,” Kris smiled. “Then we get to go on a plane and do it all again with your family.”

“At least I'll get to sleep naked there,” Adam answered dryly as he opened his eyes. “Alright, lets get this over with.”

“We aren't going back to the house just yet,” Kris said as he started up the car. “I want to go somewhere first.”

“LA?” Adam asked a little too excited.

“Nope,” Kris smiled as he watched the road ahead of him. “Better than that.”

“Madonna's house?”

“Better than that,” Kris laughed.

“Kinky sex club?” Adam asked.

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “It's Christmas day at least try to behave.”

Adam sighed looking out of the window at the passing trees. “So, where are we going?”

“Well.” Kris pulled the car into a driveway in front of a small white cottage. “Mama and Dad gave their traditions, I figured we should start our own. “Kris climbed out the car to enter the cottage leaving Adam sitting alone.

By the time Adam got out of the car and entered the cottage, Kris was kneeling by the fire trying to get it to light. “What's this?” Adam asked from the doorway.

“Well,” Kris said standing up from the floor to make his way over to Adam. “My parent's friends own this cottage, but only come during the summer. The rest of the year they live in Florida. My Dad has the keys, so he can check in on the place from time to time.”

“Nice. So Florida, I'm guessing they like the weather,” Adam remarked with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

“Think so,” Kris smiled. “I mean, I think they like the beaches there and.....”

“Baby,” Adam laughed interrupting his boyfriend. “Baby, why are we here?”

“Well, we have about three hours before lunch, so I thought we could.....”

“Have sex?” Adam suggested with a smirk.

“Spend time alone,” Kris finished. “It's Christmas Day Adam,” Kris sighed.

“And Christian's don't have sex on Christmas Day?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to give him a playful smack on the chest

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam's neck as he lay his head on his boyfriend's chest. “We can stay here until three. Just you and me.”

“I like that,” Adam smiled down at his boyfriend before resting his chin on top of Kris's head, and his arms coming round to wrap around Kris's waist. “So what do we do?”

“I like doing this,” Kris's voice came out mumbled from Adam's chest.

“I can live with that,” Adam tightened his arms around Kris just a little more.

….......................................

With Kris still in his arms Adam managed to move them both so they were now spread out on the large sofa with Kris laying on top. “I love this,” Adam smiled kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

“Not much of a tradition though.” Kris lifted his head from Adam's chest to look at him. “I wanted us to have a tradition, something we could do year after year.”

“Like sex?” Adam suggested again. “That could be our tradition.”

“Celebrating the birth of Jesus with hot gay sex?” Kris asked his boyfriend before pulling a face.

“Doesn't have to be hot,” Adam mused. “We could have really bad sex. Would that make it better?”

“Think again,” Kris answered as he rested his head back down on Adam's chest.

Adam settled into a comfortable silence as he watched the fire burn bright in front of him. He knew Kris wanted something for them, something they could do for years to come, and something that didn't involve all in one pajamas. His own family weren't really about traditions. It was more about being together and being happy. Adam knew Kris wanted more than that, he wanted something that was just them.

“Okay, I got it,” Adam pushed Kris up off his chest so he could stand.

“You thought of a tradition?”

“What about a letter?” Adam asked smiling down at Kris. “We could write a letter for each other before Christmas, and give it to each other on Christmas day.”

“A letter,” Kris smiled. “Like a sort of love letter?”

“Could be,” Adam smiled. “But it's only for us to see.”

Kris slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as a warm smile spread across his face. “This could be our tradition.” Kris stood up looking around the room. “We need paper.”

“Wait, you want to start now?” Adam asked following Kris through the cottage. “ Can't we just start next year.”

“We can't skip it,” Kris said turning to look at his boyfriend. “It's tradition,” he smiled as he continued through the cottage looking for paper.

 

End Of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“So, where is Christmas going to be?” Adam sighed as he stood up from the kitchen table.

“Well, my dad doesn't really want to travel and our cottage can hardly fit our family, so...”

“Spit it out,” Adam sighed.

“Mama thinks we should have it at her house. Cheeks and Cassidy have already said yes.”

“Brad is coming?” Adam groaned. “Who else is going to be at this Christmas get together?”

“Just the usual,” Kris shrugged.

“And by usual?”

“My family, your family, Cheeks' family.” Kris avoided his husband's pissed off face. “The usual.”

“My family are Jewish,” Adam pointed out.

“Doesn't mean they don't like Santa.”

“And what date is Christmas?” Adam quizzed.

“Twenty-fifth of December,” Kris answered with a frown.

“Damn,” Adam sighed. “I'm busy that day.”

“Yeah, that's not going to work,” Kris laughed.

“Aw come on,” Adam frowned.

“You come on,” Kris said as he stood from the table. “We need to get the kids ready for school.”

“I'm not wearing the stupid Christmas sweater this year,” Adam insisted causing Kris to smirk.

“Sure you're not.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 


	79. Chapter 79

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

Chapter 79

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Kris and Adam sat side by side in the small plastic chairs made for children as they listened to her teacher talk. “She likes to correct me.” Mrs. King fixed the glasses on her face. “She even corrects my grammar sometimes.”

“She does like things to be perfect,” Kris agreed, “but she's also very sweet.”

“Oh she is,” Mrs. King smiled. “She insists on an end of class hug from me everyday.”

“She gets an end of day hug from us too,” Adam said proudly.

“So, she's going okay?” Kris quizzed. “Nothing we have to worry about?”

“Well, the correcting thing is a little unnerving,” Mrs. King explained. “I don't think I've ever been told by a five-year-old that my sentence doesn't make sense.”

“We can talk to her about correcting you in front of the other kids,” Adam smiled.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“Anything else we need to do?”

“She really is a sweet girl,” Mrs. King explained.

“But?”

“But she really likes to talk,” Mrs. King sighed. “Even when I'm at the front of the class teaching. Last week she actually put her hand up and asked if I could keep it down because she and Sophie were talking about their new Barbies.”

Adam covered his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh. “We'll talk to her.”

“She really is a good kid,” Kris insisted.

“I agree,” Mrs. King nodded. “Even when she's telling me not to use the color blue because she doesn't like it.”

“We really will talk to her.”

“Maybe you could mention to her that the color blue is important when you're singing a song about a rainbow,” Mrs. King sighed. “She made me take it out last week.”

“She really, really is a good kid,” Kris insisted.

 

…........................

 

“Well, that didn't go well,” Adam sighed as he closed the door to Mrs. King's classroom.

“I know.” Kris rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. “God knows what the rest of their teachers are going to say.”

“Elle's the good one,” Adam pointed out as they began walking towards Sebastian's class.

“Maybe we should just go home.”

“Can't.”

“Why?” Kris groaned.

“Because Sebastian's spotted us.” Adam pointed towards the classroom door where Sebastian stood greeting parents.

“Don't embarrass me,” Sebastian warned as he handed his Papa a leaflet.

“I could say the same to you.” Adam took the leaflet. “What's this?”

“Tickets to see Elvis on tour,” Sebastian answered as he rolled his eyes. “It's a welcome leaflet.”

“And you are the one in charge of welcoming us?” Adam smirked.

“Mrs. Baker said I'm the nicest in the class.”

“What is it with that teacher?” Adam whispered. “I swear she's some sort of pot head or something.”

“Or something.”

Adam jumped at hearing Mrs. Baker's voice behind him. “Hey, I wasn't...”

“Saying that I'm a big pot head?” Mrs. Baker whispered.

“Yeah, I wasn't saying that,” Adam said with a nervous laugh.

“Are you ready to hear all about Sebastian's time in my class?” Mrs. Baker asked as she walked into the classroom.

“No,” Adam and Kris answered as they followed.

“I wouldn't worry too much,” Mrs. Baker smiled. “He's really a sweet boy.”

“Seriously,” Adam smirked. “Are you a big pot head?”

 

….................................................

 

“Okay, two down and two to go,” Kris said as they walked to Jacob's class. “I think everything is going to be okay.”

“I think Mrs. Baker wants to adopt our boy,” Adam frowned. “I mean she really loves him.”

“He's a good kid.”

“He's an Allen kid,” Adam remarked. “How good can they really be.”

Kris stopped outside of Jacob's classroom. “What's his teacher's name again?”

“I can't remember,” Adam shrugged. “Jacob's teacher is the only one we've never been called in to talk to.”

“Does that make him our good kid?”

“Of course it does,” Adam smirked. “He's got the Lambert genes.”

“Sure he does,” Kris laughed as he knocked on the classroom door.

“What?” Kris and Adam both jumped back as the classroom door was pulled open, and an elderly lady stood growling at them.

“We're Adam and Kris,” Kris said with a shaky voice. “We've got an appointment.”

“You're late.”

“Sorry,” Adam grumbled. “We just came from our other son's class.”

“I didn't asked for your excuses,” the teacher snapped. “Get in here.”

Adam rushed into the room as Kris stayed frozen at the door. “You to baldy.”

Kris moved quickly to Adam's side. “Again, we're sorry we're late.”

“Again, I didn't ask for your excuses.” The teacher took a seat behind her desk leaving Adam and Kris to stand in front of it.

“You don't have any chairs?” Adam asked looking around the classroom.

“No.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out a nervous laugh.

“My name is Miss Johnson, and I am Jack's teacher.”

“Jacob,” Adam corrected.

“I don't care what his name is,” Miss Johnson sighed. “I teach thirty kids everyday. He's lucky I remember what he looks like.”

“Isn't that a little mean?” Kris frowned.

“Yes,” Miss Johnson answered bluntly.

“Okay,” Adam laughed nervously again.

“Alright, what's your kid's name again?” Miss Johnson said gruffly as she looked down at the paper in front of her.

“Jacob Allen,” Kris said swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Right,” Miss. Johnson looked up from the paper with something on her face that looked like a smile. “Smart ass little kid with a lot of good comebacks?”

“Maybe,” Adam shrugged. “I'm sure he doesn't mean to be cheeky.”

“Oh he does.” The sound now coming from Miss. Johnson was a laugh.

Adam took hold of his husband's hand just in case they had to run. “We'll talk to him about that.”

“Don't you dare,” Miss Johnson snapped. “Jacob is the only enjoyment I get in this god awful school.”

“So you like him?”

“He thinks he's better than everyone else,” Miss Johnson remarked. “I like that sort of confidence. I guess when you're raised by two fruits it makes you different from the rest.”

“Excuse me?” Adam looked to his husband in disbelief.

“Oh don't look at me like I just stepped on your Gucci shoes,” Miss Johnson sighed. “You heard me right. I called you both fruits. Which you are.”

“I don't think you can say that,” Kris pointed out.

“Sure I can.” Miss Johnson stood to walk towards the back of the class. “I've been using that word to describe people like you since long before you were born. Your political correctness isn't stopping me now. So as I was saying I like your son. He's the ideal student. Good grades, and lot's of guts. Well, he has to have guts. Have you seen half the stuff he walks in here wearing?” Miss Johnson let out another laugh. “I told him last week if he comes to school looking any gayer, they're going to have to move gay pride into his closet.”

“You told him that?” Adam walked to the back of the class to stand in front of Miss Johnson. “You can't say that to him.”

“Why? Does he not have a closet?”

“You can't out a-twelve-year-old boy,” Kris said walking to stand beside his husband.

“Out him?” Miss Johnson laughed. “Please tell me you knew he was gay.”

“We knew,” Adam said, “but the rest of his class didn't.”

“Oh please,” Miss Johnson scoffed. “They knew he was gay the minute he walked into my class wearing a bowtie. Trust me your little boy isn't in the closet. There is no room in there, with all those god awful clothes he wears.”

“You can't say that,” Adam snapped.

“He gives as good back,” Miss Johnson said dismissing Adam's anger with a hand flip. “Last week he asked me if my dead grandma look was a mistake or I had planned it. He threatened to call the PETA on me for my hair.”

“I'm confused,” Kris sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

“Speak of the homo,” Miss Johnson smiled as Jacob came walking into the class carrying a bundle of papers. “Hey lady face.”

“Drag queen,” Jacob smiled politely. “Hey Papa, hey Daddy.”

“What did I tell you about wearing pink in my class?” Miss Johnson snapped.

“What did I tell you about stealing clothes from the dead?”

“Just put the papers down and get the hell out,” Miss Johnson snapped. “Your hair is offending me.”

“I'm going to go hang out in Sebastian's classroom,” Jacob smiled at his parents. “Bye drag queen.”

“See you tomorrow lady face,” Miss Johnson replied with a slight smile on her face.

“I'm confused,” Kris sighed rubbing his neck again.

“That's a good kid you got there,” Miss Johnson pointed out. “Don't fuck it up.”

“Excuse me?”

“This bullying thing that's happening right now,” Miss Johnson explained. “He's right. It's best you two keep out of it.”

“Bullying?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“He didn't tell you?” Miss Johnson's face softened a little. “Jacob's has been getting bullied for the while now. Now, before you start freaking out let me tell you it doesn't happen in my class. Those little punks know I would come down on them like a ton of bricks. I'm the only bully in this class.”

“Jacob's being bullied?” Kris breathed out.

“Who's doing this to him?”

“Every cool kid in his class,” Miss Johnson shrugged. “Who bullied you guys in school? When I was at school it was the football team that kicked my ass everyday.”

“The football team beat up a girl?” Kris frowned.

“Well, Lady face really does know how to keep a secret,” Miss Johnson mused. “I was sure the kid would have ran home and told by now.”

“Told us what?” Adam asked looking confused.

“Well, after a bad morning when Jacob got thrown into a dumpster I confided in your kid that I was bullied too,” Miss Johnson looked down at Adam and Kris. “When I was a little boy.”

“Boy?” Kris choked out. “You mean.”

“Lady used to be a dude,” Miss Johnson answered causing Kris and Adam's mouths to fall open.

 

….......................................

 

“I'm really confused.” Kris rubbed his head as they walked towards Sophia's classroom. “I don't think I can take any of Sophia's drama now.”

“The minute we get home I want names,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Then I am going to be paying a few kids a house call.”

“How can he be getting bullied, and we know nothing about it?” Kris frowned.

“I'm going beat some fathers up,” Adam announced. “I'm making them bleed.”

“Why didn't he tell us?” Kris sighed.

“I wonder if I can beat up some moms too,” Adam mused.

Kris stopped outside of Sophia's classroom taking a deep breath. “If she's in trouble I'll kill her.”

Adam knocked on the door lightly as he looked nervously into the classroom. “The teacher looks normal.”

“And by normal you mean didn't use to be a man?” Kris grumbled as the door opened.

“Hi, we're Sophia's parents,” Adam sighed as the teacher's face fell.

“I've been expecting you.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 80

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

 _Previously_

 

“ _I'm really confused.” Kris rubbed his head as they walked towards Sophia's classroom. “I don't think I can take any of Sophia's drama now.”_

“ _The minute we get home I want names,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Then I am going to be paying a few kids a house call.”_

“ _How can he be getting bullied, and we know nothing about it?” Kris frowned._

“ _I'm going beat some fathers up,” Adam announced. “I'm making them bleed.”_

“ _Why didn't he tell us?” Kris sighed._

“ _I wonder if I can beat up some moms too,” Adam mused._

 _Kris stopped outside of Sophia's classroom taking a deep breath. “If she's in trouble I'll kill her.”_

 _Adam knocked on the door lightly as he looked nervously into the classroom. “The teacher looks normal.”_

“ _And by normal you mean didn't use to be a man?” Kris grumbled as the door opened._

“ _Hi, we're Sophia's parents,” Adam sighed as the teacher's face fell._

“ _I've been expecting you.”_

 

… _.................................._

 

“Oh no,” Kris mumbled as they walked into the classroom.

“Sorry we're late.” Adam outstretched his hand. “I'm Adam and this is Kris.”

“I'm Mr. Miller.”

“What has she been doing?” Kris sighed. “And please tell me it's not illegal.”

“Sophia is a very special student,” Mr. Miller began as he walked around his desk to sit down. “Please take a seat.”

“And by special you mean?” Kris asked as he sat down beside his husband.

“Her grasp of the English language is amazing,” Mr. Miller began, “but...”

“But?” Adam interrupted. “Can't we just stop with her English skills are amazing?”

“Sophia has shown a great interest in writing. Some of her stories are pretty outstanding.”

“Stories?” Kris quizzed. “Sophia writes stories?”

“And poetry,” Mr. Miller added. “She and Matty have even written a few songs.”

“I see,” Adam frowned. “We didn't know that.”

“Some kids find it hard to tell their parents about their passions,” Mr. Miller explained. “I'm sure neither of you wanted to tell your parents you wanted to be singers.”

“I was ten when I made my announcement,” Adam blurted out causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“My husband wasn't like other kids.”

“What I'm saying is that Sophia has a great future as a writer if she puts her mind to it,” Mr. Miller explained.

“So, what's the problem?”

“For the past few weeks her focus hasn't been on writing,” Mr. Miller remarked. “She's been so focused on something else that everything she has written has been... well it's been bad, and it's not like her at all. Sophia's use of words can sometimes bring me to tears.” Mr. Miller clasped his hand over his heart as his eyes watered.

“She's that mean to you?”

“She writes poems with so much beauty that it could make a grown man weep.”

“Speaking from experience?” Adam smirked.

“What can we do to help?” Kris interrupted.

“Just get back that sweet little girl who was full of so much love,” Mr. Miller said with a dreamy sigh.

“So, you want us to hop in a time machine and go back to 2011?” Adam asked with a smirk. “Because that was the last time she was a sweet little girl. I think it lasted about an hour after she was born.”

“We'll talk to her,” Kris forced a smile as he stood.

“Thank you,” Mr. Miller said as he dabbed the corner of his eyes with a handkerchief.

“We let this guy teach our daughter?” Adam whispered as he followed Kris out of the classroom.

 

…....................................................

 

Kris and Adam sat side by side on the living room coffee table as their four kids sat bunched together on the sofa. “So are we ready for the school reports?” Adam asked as Elle nodded her head quickly. “Okay, you first little lady.”

“It was good,” Kris said causing Elle to clap her hands.

“I knew I was good.”

“But.”

“But?” Elle frowned. “I didn't do anything wrong.”

“Your teacher pointed out that you like to correct her,” Adam said with a smiled. “That you like to correct her a lot.”

“But she's always wrong,” Elle explained. “It happens like everyday. I get so tired having to put my hand up all the time.”

“You can't correct your teacher, Elle,” Kris said gently. “She's the teacher. She's the one getting paid.”

“She gets paid?” Elle asked loudly. “Oh, I am going to have to talk to her about that.”

“There is also the little matter of talking over her when she's trying to teach.” Adam looked at his little girl as she frowned. “Like when you talk to your friends.”

“Last week I had to tell her to be quiet,” Elle announced. “She was so loud I couldn't hear what Sophie was saying. Oh and did you know Sophie got the new Barbie with the bike?”

“Nice,” Adam smiled, “but...”

“She says I can play with it the next time she comes over.”

Adam groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “Kris take over.”

“What your Papa is saying is that you can't talk to Sophie in class. You have to wait until break time to do that. Can you do that for me, baby girl?”

“I can try,” Elle sighed. “I'll try, but I'm not promising anything.”

“Tell her about the color blue,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

“You can't cut out the color blue from the rainbow,” Kris explained softly. “It's an important color.”

“But I don't like it,” Elle explained. “It's a boys color.”

“There are no such things as boys and girls colors,” Jacob piped in.

“I don't know,” Sophia mused. “I'd say your bright pink jeans are pretty girlie.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“All of you shut up,” Adam groaned. “I have a headache.”

“Just remember what we've said, baby girl,” Kris smiled down at his little girl.

“I'll think about it,” Elle smiled. “Can I go play with my Barbies now?”

“Sure,” Adam sighed.

“Okay, It's now Sebastian's turn.”

“I know I'm good,” Sebastian smiled. “My teacher loves me.”

“Don't act little a smarty pants,” Adam warned. “You don't know what your teacher said.”

“So what did she say?”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked down at his smirking son. “She loves you.”

“Ha I knew it.”

“But I still think she's a pot head,” Adam whispered to his husband.

“I'm going to play video games.” Sebastian stood up to smile at his brother and sister. “See you two losers later.”

Sophia watched Sebastian go with a smile on his face. “I'm going to kick his butt later.”

“Can I watch?” Jacob quizzed.

“Sure.”

“Okay Jacob,” Adam smiled. “Your turn, baby boy.”

“Well your teacher is...” Kris paused to look at his husband.

“Scary as hell,” Adam suggested.

“Intense,” Kris corrected, “but she seems to love you.”

“We have an understanding,” Jacob shrugged.

“I almost wet myself in her classroom,” Adam admitted. “Right there in the middle of the room.”

“She's okay once you get used to her.”

“She told us you've been having some trouble with some kids.”

“Again?” Sophia snapped. “You promised me that had stopped.”

“You knew he was getting bullied.”

“Don't call it bullying,” Jacob sighed. “I can handle it.”

“Do they hurt you?” Kris asked gently.

“They better not,” Sophia snapped. “Just tell me names Jacob. I swear if you don't I'm just going down to your school tomorrow and kicking the ass of every punk in your class.”

“This is why I didn't tell any of you,” Jacob groaned. “I don't need you all protecting me. I can handle it.”

“Your teacher told us they threw you in a dumpster.”

“Again?” Sophia snapped. “Why the hell didn't you tell me?”

“Don't yell at me,” Jacob snapped. “It's none of your business.”

“You know I would have stopped them,” Sophia said in a softer tone. “I did it last time, didn't I?”

“What the hell is going on here?” Adam asked giving his kids a confused look.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2024

 

Sophia had only closed the front door when she heard the odd noise coming from the den. “Hello?” She walked down the short hallway, pushing open the door to find Jacob curled up on Kris's chair. “Jake?”

“Go away.”

“Are you crying?” Sophia poked her head back out of the den door to hear Kris and Adam laughing from in the kitchen. “Want me to get Papa?”

“No,” Jacob shook his head as he hugged his knees tighter against his chest.

“Daddy?”

“No.”

Sophia walked fully into the den to close the door behind her. As gently as she could, she sat down on the edge of the seat by her little brother's side. “Did one of your favorite dancers get kicked off that show you like?”

“What?”

“Is that why you're crying?” Sophia gently rested her hand on Jacob's arm.

“It's not about my stupid show,” Jacob snapped as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “And I'm not crying.”

“Guess your eyes are just leaking then,” Sophia tried to joke but Jacob just sat looking straight ahead as the tears continued to fall. “Papa would be better at this than me. Let me just go get him.”

“No,” Jacob snapped reaching out to grab hold of Sophia's wrist. “I don't want them to know I'm crying.”

“But you're not crying.”

“I am,” Jacob sighed. “I didn't have a good day at school today.”

“Why?” Sophia asked. “Did you not get the lead in the stupid musical or something?”

“I got the part I wanted.”

“Well that's good,” Sophia said causing Jacob to shake his head. “Why is it not good?”

“Mrs. Lucas announced I got the part in front of the whole school.” Jacob took his hands from his knees to fold his arms across his chest.

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Sophia asked confused. “I'm pretty sure they would have all known you got the part on opening night.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jacob huffed as he curled himself around Kris's chair again.

“Jacob?” Sophia reached out to tug at Jacob's arm causing him to wince in pain. “Jake?” Sophia touched her little brother's arm only to have him pull back. “Show me your arm.” Jacob shook his head softly. “Show me it or I'll go get Daddy and Papa.”

“Fine,” Jacob pouted as he rolled up his sleeve.

Sophia paused for a moment to look at the purple bruise that marked her little brother's arm. “Who did it?”

Jacob looked behind Sophia at the closed door before pulling the sleeve of his shirt back down. “Promise not to tell?”

“Just tell me,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“Do you remember Ben Willis?” Jacob asked quietly. Sophia nodded her head as she kept her eyes on Jacob's arm. “Well, he doesn't like musicals...”

“He hit you?” Sophia almost yelled.

“Shut up,” Jacob hissed looking at the closed door.

“Well, I hope you hit him back,” Sophia said annoyed.

“He's too big,” Jacob mumbled quietly. “He's twelve.”

“And?” Sophia shrugged. “I'm thirteen and you pick fights with me all the time.”

“Because you're my sister, I know you won't really hurt me.”

Sophia nodded in agreement before reaching out to touch Jacob's arm gently. “Has he hit you before?”

“Not really,” Jacob swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “He does pick on me though.”

“Since when?”

“Since you left for middle school.” Jacob wiped another tear rolling down his cheek as he tried his best not to look at his sister.

“If he doesn't hit you what does he do?” Sophia moved from the seat Jacob was sitting on to sit on the table across from it. “Does he call you names?”

“Some,” Jacob choked out a sob before covering his mouth with his hand.

“Jake, can I go get Papa and Daddy now?” Sophia asked quietly.

Jacob shook his head. “I don't want them to know.”

“But they'll get him to stop.”

“No Sophia,” Jacob snapped, “I can handle it.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes before taking a deep breath. “I can handle the name calling, and I can handle him taking my backpack off of me every morning and throwing it into the dumpsters...”

“He throws your backpack into the dumpster?” Sophia asked. “Every morning?”

“Only the mornings I'm not quick enough to get into school before he does.”

Sophia opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as the den door opened. “There you are.”

“Hey Papa,” Sophia smiled up at Adam as Jacob turned his head away from the door.

“Dinner's ready.” Adam opened the door wide for Sophia to walk out, but Jacob stayed where he was. “Jacob?”

“I'll be there in a minute Papa.”

“You okay?” Adam asked confused.

“That silly dancer got kicked off of that show he likes,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “The big baby's upset about it.”

“Scarlet got kicked out?” Adam pouted. “Now that bitch Kate's going to win.”

Sophia rolled her eyes again as she passed her papa. “You're both as bad as each other. Come on Jacob, you can sit beside me.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he watched Sophia stand at the den door and wait for Jacob to get up. “Stop that,” Adam said in confusion.

“Stop what?” Sophia asked as she took a hold of Jacob's arm.

“Stop being nice to your brother.”

“Why?”

“Because it's weird,” Adam tried to reason.

“You're weird,” Sophia answered before dragging Jacob out of the den and leaving Adam to stand with a confused look on his face.

 

End Of Flashback 2024

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“Alright give it to me,” Sophia sighed as she looked at both her parents. “But before you start let me just say that Mr. Miller is crazy.”

“Yeah, we noticed that,” Adam smiled. “He was telling us you write, and that you're good at it.”

“And?”

“You didn't tell us you like to write,” Kris said. “Mr. Miller said your poems are pretty amazing.”

“Mr. Miller is a hippy,” Sophia shrugged. “He thinks the sun is amazing.”

“He says you haven't been focusing on it lately,” Adam pressed. “He thinks your mind is other places.”

“It's not,” Sophia smirked. “It's still in my head where it's always been.”

“He thinks you're writing has suffered for some reason,” Kris explained. “Like your mind has been on other things.”

“It's not,” Sophia sighed. “Can I go now?”

“Do you want to talk to us about anything?”

“No.”

Adam reached over the put his hand on Sophia's knee. “You do know that if you ever need to talk to another girl...”

“I can always come to you,” Sophia interrupted with a smirk.

“You can always call your Aunt Allison,” Adam answered dryly.

“I'm fine Papa, really.” Sophia patted Adam's hand as she stood. “Can I go now?”

“I'd love to read something you write sometime,” Kris called out as Sophia walked out of the living room.

“I don't see that happening,” Sophia called back.

 

….........................................

 

Sophia waited to hear her parents bedroom door close before she pulled out her journal and began writing in it.

 _This is getting harder. They're going to find out any day now, and when they do my world is going to end. Papa's going to kill me for sure._

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	81. Chapter 81

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 81

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam stopped outside of the bathroom door to press his ear up against it. “You okay in there, Sophia?”

“I'm okay,” Sophia choked out before gagging.

“Are you throwing up again?” Adam opened the bathroom door to find Sophia bent over the toilet. “Okay, you are not going to school today,” Adam sighed. “You've definitely got a bug or something.”

“I'll be okay in a minute,” Sophia choked out before leaning over the toilet again.

“Maybe we should get a doctor in,” Adam said as he sat on the floor so he could rub Sophia's back.

“I think I caught a bug from Matt,” Sophia said in a shaky voice.

“Well, I've always told you hanging around that boy would only bring on trouble,” Adam said with a smile causing Sophia to laugh.

“I think I just need a day in bed.”

Adam stood up from the floor to help Sophia to her feet. “You go back to bed and I'll go tell your Daddy you're not going to school today.”

“Could you maybe pick me up some chocolate chip cookies on your way back from school?” Sophia mumbled as she brushed her teeth.

“You've just emptied your stomach into the toilet,”Adam pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly,” Sophia said. “It's empty. I need to fill it again.”

“I'll bring you some toast.”

“And one chocolate chip cookie?”

“So, I'm going to be holding your hair back all day?” Adam quizzed causing Sophia to smile.

“I promise not to throw up again.”

“Just get into bed,” Adam ordered. “I'll go tell your Daddy.”

“Remember,” Sophia called out, “chocolate chip.”

Adam ignored his daughter's plea as he made his way back into his bedroom. “Baby?” Adam whispered as he patted Kris's back. “Baby, wake up.”

“It's still dark,” Kris mumbled into into his pillow.

“You haven't even opened your eyes,” Adam smiled as he sat down on the bed beside his husband.

“I know it's dark because I can feel it,” Kris mumbled.

“Come on baby, I need your help.”

“I really don't have the energy for that this morning.”

“Not that,” Adam smirked. “Although, that is a good idea.” Adam reached down to kiss the back of Kris's neck. “Seriously get up.”

“Seriously no,” Kris yawned. “It's your turn to take the kids to school.

“Sophia isn't feeling well.”

“Again?” Kris rolled over to open his eyes. “Did she throw up?”

“That's what woke me up.” Adam moved out of the way as Kris swung his legs out of the bed. “I told her she's not going to school today.”

“Maybe we should take her to a doctor.”

“She said she caught it from Matt,” Adam explained.

Kris let out a groan as he stood up to stretch. “Well, that's what she gets for making out with the little punk.”

“I'm going to need you to look after her while I take the rest of them to school.” Adam moved to open the blinds. “I'm going to try and talk to Jacob on the way.”

“Do you really think he's going to tell you who's bullying him?” Kris asked. “He seemed pretty sure that he could handle it last night.”

“I just want to make sure he can,” Adam explained, “and if I happen to bump into one of the little rats I can...” Adam paused as Elle stumbled into the bedroom with hair covering her face.

“I'm awake.”

“I can see that,” Kris smirked as he bent down to sweep the hair from his little girl's face. “Morning baby.”

“Is it?” Elle yawned.

“Come on,” Adam laughed. “Let's go get your ready for school.”

“Five more minutes,” Elle yawned as she crawled into Kris and Adam's bed.

 

…................................................

 

Adam pulled the car to a stop outside the school gate. “Sebastian, Elle you two go ahead. I want to talk to Jacob for a minute.”

“Is he in trouble?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

“Have fun at school, Sebastian,” Adam said dryly.

“Bye Papa,” Elle said brightly as she reached over to kiss Adam's cheek.

“I'll stay in the car and watch you until the bell rings, okay?”

“I'm a big girl, Papa,” Elle pouted. “I know how to play without you.”

Adam waited until Sebastian and Elle climbed out of the car before turning to look at Jacob. “So, I was hoping you and I could have a quick chat before the bell rings.”

Jacob looked towards the dumpsters. “Relax, they're at football practice today.”

“So, they're on the football team?”

“I didn't say that,” Jacob answered quickly.

“Why are you protecting them?” Adam sighed. “You do know if you give me their names I could stop this today.”

“Have my Papa rescue me?” Jacob rolled his eyes. “I may as well come to school in a dress.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he rested his head against the back of his seat. “I'm lost here baby boy. I really don't know what I am supposed to be doing.”

“You're not supposed to be doing anything,” Jacob said. “I can handle this.”

“You shouldn't have to handle this,” Adam sighed. “Kids shouldn't be bullied for being different.”

“If you want the truth I bring a lot of it on myself,” Jacob remarked. “I'm better than everyone of those boys in my class and they know it. That's why they pick on me. Every time they look at me they are reminded of how much of a failure they are.”

Adam looked at his son with a smirk. “And do you tell them that?”

“Sometimes,” Jacob shrugged with a smirk. “That's usually the reason why I end up in the dumpster.”

“I see.”

“I'm not going to change who I am because of a few idiots,” Jacob said quietly. “They can do whatever they want. They won't change me.”

“Did you know I was picked on in middle school?” Adam asked causing Jacob to shake his head. “Some idiots didn't like how I acted.”

“Did you change who you were because of them?” Adam gave Jacob a look before turning his head away. “Did you let the bullies win?”

“I just wanted to fit in,” Adam shrugged. “I didn't want people to think I was different.”

“I like being different.”

“I guess that makes you stronger than me,” Adam smiled. “I like that idea.”

“Well, I'm going to be late,” Jacob pointed out as the bell rang. “Miss Johnson doesn't like when we're late.”

“Well, you better run as fast as your little legs can carry you,” Adam said causing Jacob to giggle.

“Are you scared of my teacher?”

“Of course I am,” Adam answered. “Now seriously, run little man.”

 

…...............................................

 

Adam reached across the bed to take the remote out of his husband's hands. “We are not watching this.”

“Why not?” Kris pouted.

“Because you watched it last night.”

“But Sophia didn't,” Kris said smugly as he looked down between him and Adam where Sophia lay.

“I can't believe I'm in bed with my parents,” Sophia groaned. “If I had the energy I would have run by now.”

“You used to love sleeping in-between us when you were little,” Adam remarked causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

“I used to love eating my own hand, but it doesn't mean I still do it.”

“Whatever, just turn the game off.” Adam reached for the remote again.

“I am not watching one of your stupid makeover shows again,” Kris protested.

“Makeover shows are fun.”

“Makeover shows make me want to throw up,” Sophia announced from between them.

“You're sick, everything makes you want to throw up.”

Kris started flicking through the channels as Adam settled back against the pillows. “See if there are any music shows on.”

“There's an Idol thing on,” Kris stopped at a channel as the theme music started playing.

“Is it our year.”

“Don't think so.”

“Well keep flicking.”

“You would seriously sit and watch yourself on TV?” Sophia laughed causing Adam to give her a look. “Of course you would.”

“Look how scary Simon Cowell is,” Kris said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

“He wasn't that scary.”

Kris turned his head to the side slowly. “Because he never yelled at you.”

“Simon Cowell yelled at you?” Sophia frowned.

“He wasn't my biggest fan,” Kris shrugged.

“Most of the judges didn't expect your Daddy to win the show,” Adam explained. “They thought it was all going to be down to me or Danny Gokey.”

“They thought Danny Gokey was better than my Daddy?” Sophia laughed causing Adam to nod his head. “Seriously?”

“He was the favorite for a long time,” Kris remarked.

“Until that scream,” Adam shuddered.

“Scream?”

“He tried to sing like your Papa one week,” Kris smirked.

“It didn't work out?” Sophia quizzed.

“Not exactly,” Adam laughed.

“Rock week wasn't a good week,” Kris shrugged.

“Speak for yourself,” Adam laughed. “I had a great time.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2009

 

“Oh my god, it's Slash,” Adam whispered as they stood on the stage waiting for the week's mentor.

Kris looked up at his friend with a slight smile on his face. “You can turn into a little kid really quickly, can't you?”

“He's like the best guitarist in the world,” Adam whispered as Slash made his way to the stage.

“But you don't play the guitar,” Kris whispered back.

“I don't play football either, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view.”

“I thought your type was cute and small,” Kris whispered. “Footballers are all big muscles and hard bits.”

Adam smirked as he looked down at his friend. “Where are these hard bits?”

“Shut up.” Kris rolled his eyes. “You always have to go there.”

“You're the one talking about footballer's hard bits,” Adam laughed.

“I just didn't think that was your type,” Kris shrugged as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Aw, don't be jealous,” Adam whispered. “You know I'd pick you over a footballer and his hard bits any day.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed nervously as his cheeks began to burn.

 

….................................................

 

“I can't believe they are making me sing with him,” Kris complained as he threw himself down on Adam's bed. “I mean why couldn't I have gotten you or Allison?”

“You'll be amazing no matter who you sing with,” Adam promised causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“He's going to go out of his way to make sure he out sings me.”

“Let's just get your solo song out of the way before you start freaking out about the duet.” Adam sat down on the bed beside his friend. “Is there anything I can do to calm you down?”

“I don't think so,” Kris sighed.

“Well, what does Katy do to calm you?” Adam asked as Kris smirked at him. “Something that doesn't involve us both getting naked. Seriously Allen, you're worse than me.”

“I think you're rubbing off on me,” Kris smirked.

“And they say I'm the bad influence.”

 

…...............................................

 

Allison, Adam and Kris stood backstage as Danny screamed out his last note. “Jesus,” Allison hissed as she covered her ears. “Did someone just shoot him?”

“I think he was trying to do an Adam,” Kris smirked.

“Do I sound like that?” Adam winced. “Because if I do I'm walking now.”

“Relax,” Kris laughed. “You sound amazing when you scream.”

Allison raised an eyebrow as she looked at both her friends. “And when was the last time you heard Adam scream?”

“Oh be quiet,” Kris groaned.

“You're the one that said it,” Allison smirked. “Does Adam scream for you when you two are locked away alone in your room at night?”

“I am not sharing sex jokes what a seventeen-year-old,” Adam said folding his arms over his chest. “I will not sink to that level.”

 

End Of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“Man that's weird,” Kris sighed.

“What's weird?” Adam asked looking over the bed at his husband.

“Allison was only two years older than what Sophia is now,” Kris pointed out causing Adam to frown.

“That is weird.”

“Want to know what's really weird?” Sophia asked looking between both her parents.

“What?”

“That you two flirted that much, and yet it was still a big shock to you both when you admitted you had feelings for each other.”

“We didn't flirt,” Kris laughed.

“You know I would pick you over a footballer and his hard bits any day, baby” Sophia said trying to impersonate her Papa.

“I didn't call him baby,” Adam pouted as he folded his arms over his chest.

“I bet you did in your head,” Sophia laughed causing Adam to pout even more.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	82. Chapter 82

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

 

Chapter 82

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam and Kris took a seat at the end of the row of chairs next to the other parents from Elle's class. “Can she actually sing?” Kris whispered in his husband's ear.

“I've only ever heard her sing around the house,” Adam whispered back. “She must be good if the teacher gave her the lead in the Christmas play.”

“Or Elle demanded it,” Kris whispered.

“My little girl isn't a diva,” Adam whispered.

“Hate to break it to you but she really is.” Kris turned towards the stage as the curtains opened.

“Why am I having flashbacks to Jacob's first school play?” Adam whispered as Elle walked towards the front of the stage.

“At least Elle isn't dressed in drag,” Kris said smirking at his husband.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2022

 

 

“Okay, I still don't understand the problem,” Adam looked from his husband to the headmaster with a confused look on his face.

“Jacob has convinced his whole class to put on a play,” Kris answered.

“But that's a good thing,” Adam remarked. “Isn't it?”

“Mr. Lambert,” The new headmaster began with a fake smile, “I know I've just started with this school, but I'm pretty certain that we've never done this play before.”

“Yeah, I really don't think any school would have done it.”

“And that's what makes it a great idea,” Adam tried to reason.

“Mr. Lambert,” the headmaster sighed. “We cannot have a production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show for eight-year-olds.”

“I really don't see why not,” Adam answered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Mr. Lambert have you seen that play?”

“Seen it, wore the outfits,” Adam shrugged.

The headmaster gave Adam another fake smile before turning his attention to Kris. “Jacob has quite a way with words. He has somehow convinced the whole class that this is a good idea. I've got eight-year-old boys fighting over who gets to wear the stockings.”

“It's freedom of expression,” Adam answered. “I still don't see the problem here.”

The headmaster turned his attention back to Adam as his fake smile slipped. “Look dude, I've only been in this job a week. If I stand up and tell all those parents their kids will be performing in drag for the winter play, well, I'm going to get my ass handed to me.”

“But if the kids want to do it,” Kris tried to reason.

“The other parents will never agree to it.”

“We've got a friend in LA who could design really child friendly costumes,” Kris said earning a smile from Adam.

“Yeah, and his husband would be great at rearranging some of the inappropriate music,” Adam added.

“Seriously?” Kris laughed. “You think letting Cheeks loose on a group of eight-year-olds is a good idea?”

Adam gave his husband a look before turning back to the headmaster. “My friend Brad is very responsible, he has ten-year-old twins of his own.”

“And your friend would be happy enough to follow the school's rules?”

“Yes,” Adam smiled.

“Not a chance in hell,” Kris grumbled.

 

….........................

 

“There they are.” Sebastian bounced up and down by Adam's side as he pointed towards the airport entrance.

“I see them buddy,” Adam smiled.

“And he brought Tye and Bo too.”

Adam took a hold of Sebastian's hand before the little boy took off towards his uncles. “Just let them come to us baby boy.”

“Look Papa, it's Uncle Brad.”

“I know buddy,” Adam laughed as Brad came running towards them.

“Just call me the Director,” Brad announced as he threw his arms around Adam's neck.

“I'd rather not,” Adam winced at the impact of having the skinny man crashing against him. “Hey Cass.”

“You've made his life with all of this,” Cass remarked as he pulled Adam in for a hug.

“And the wonderful Sebastian,” Brad opened his arms for Sebastian to climb into them.

“I've been waiting for you,” Sebastian said as he snuggled close to his Uncle Brad.

“What is it with my kids and their love for him?” Adam asked Cass, pointing towards Brad and Sebastian.

“Well, kids always love the clown in the circus,” Cass whispered in Adam's ear.

“Yeah, and we all know how much the kids love the fat elephant too,” Brad whispered to Sebastian making him giggle.

“You know, your whispering sounds more like yelling,” Cass mused, turning to look at his husband.

“And your ass really does look like an elephant.”

Adam looked down at Tye and Bo as they stood rolling their eyes. “They been doing this for a while?”

“Since the day we were born,” Bo answered.

“Right, well,” Adam took hold of Bo's hand. “Why don't we all go home and see Uncle Kris?”

“Baby, I meant a really small elephant.” Adam turned to find Cass sulking while Sebastian looked on.

“So, we all want to get going?” Adam quizzed.

“What about a miniature elephant?” Brad tried to reason.

“Yeah, let's all get into the car,” Adam said as he took Sebastian from Brad's arms.

“A balloon in a shape of an elephant?” Brad said, trying to get his husband to stop sulking.

“What are they doing Papa?” Sebastian whispered into Adam's ear.

“They're just joking baby.”

“Their jokes sound like when you and Daddy fight,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Your Daddy and I don't fight,” Adam said, matter of factly.

“You do when you go into the kitchen and close the door,” Sebastian said.

“That's called making dinner.”

“But you whisper really loud, and you tell us not to come in.”

“Yeah, that's called making out,” Adam answered with a smile.

“Oh.”

 

…...................................

 

Kris felt his heart sink as the theater lights dimmed. “Here goes.”

“Don't worry baby, Brad promised me he would keep it clean.”

Kris turned to give his husband a look. “We've let him loose on a group of eight-year-olds,” Kris said dryly causing Adam to laugh.

“What's the worst that could happen?”

“Jacob could appear on that stage dressed in drag,” Kris answered as the music began.

“Don't be silly,” Adam laughed. “Jacob's playing Riff-Raff. He didn't wear drag.”

“I swear to you,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “If any of them come out in drag, I'm going to be kicking his ass.”

“And what's your idea of drag?”

“Shh...” Adam winced as Kim reached forward in her seat to smack the back of Adam's head.

“Did she just hit me?”

“Here goes,” Kris sighed as the curtain raised.

 

…..............................

 

Adam averted his eyes from the dirty looks he was now getting from the other parents as he walked out of the theater doors. “So...”

“Don't,” Kris warned.

“Okay.”

“I cannot believe him,” Kris sighed. “He just...”

“Did I do good?” Adam looked down to find Jacob standing at his side.

“Hey baby boy.”

“Did I do the Time Warp right?” Jacob quizzed looking up at his papa with wide eyes.

“You were the best dancer up there,” Adam smiled as he picked Jacob up.

“Yeah,” Kris faked a smile. “You did good baby boy.”

“And I'm just like you Papa,” Jacob gushed causing Adam to laugh.

“You are?”

“Yeah, I can totally walk in heels.”

“Oh wonderful,” Kris sighed as Brad walked towards him.

“Hey bitches.”

“Not now,” Adam muttered under his breath.

“So, where is the wrap party being held?” Brad asked taking Jacob from Adam's arms. “We need to celebrate the birth of a new star, and I promised Columbia I would let her perform all her parts at the after party. She wants to practice for when she takes it to Broadway for her one woman show.”

“Columbia?” Kris quizzed with a groan.

“Claire,” Adam smiled as Jacob's best friend came bouncing towards them.

“I would like to do a medley from Wicked as my opening,” Claire announced as she stood by Adam's side. “And Mr. Cheeks promised me I could do a duet with you Mr. Lambert.”

Adam sent Brad a look causing his friend to smile. “She promised me her cute backpack if you did.”

“Okay,” Adam laughed, “I'm sure we can sing a song at the after party.”

“I've already made a list,” Claire announced handing Adam a slip of paper.

Adam studied the paper with a frown. “Sonny and Cher?”

“And I get to be Cher,” Claire said pointing her finger up at Adam.

“That's a shame,” Adam sighed. “I have the perfect wig for Cher,” Adam laughed but soon stopped when Kris elbowed him. “Well, we'll see you at the after party.”

“And I'll have your pink glittery microphone ready for you,” Brad yelled out as Claire walked back over to her confused looking parents. “I love that girl,” he gushed causing Jacob to giggle at him.

“Did I do good Uncle Brad?”

“Did you do good?” Brad laughed. “Baby boy, you just showed the whole damn school why the Lambert genes should be worshiped.”

“Does that mean I did good?” Jacob quizzed with a confused look on his face.

“You're going to be on Broadway before your tenth birthday.”

“Is he serious?” Kris asked looking towards his husband.

“He's just proud,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

“He had eight-year-olds in stockings and high heels, and Claire was in hotpants.”

“It's Rocky Horror,” Brad sighed. “What did you expect?”

“You were supposed to come here and tone it down,” Kris snapped.

“Well you can blame Cass for the costumes. I had nothing to do with that.”

“You've got your poor husband whipped,” Kris snapped. “He does whatever the hell you tell him to.”

“Hey,” Cass frowned causing Kris to pull a face. “Yeah okay, you've got a point.”

“Look, you've known me for thirteen years,” Brad sighed. “I don't understand why you're still surprised by me.”

“He's got a point,” Adam mumbled.

“Whose side are you on?” Kris snapped at his husband.

“Yours?” Adam asked quietly.

“And you say my husband is whipped,” Brad scoffed.

“I'm going home,” Kris said quietly.

“Good idea,” Adam said faking a smile.

“Is that where my wrap party is?” Jacob quizzed causing Adam to shake his head frantically.

“You did a good job baby boy,” Kris said smiling, “but it's getting late.”

“Well, I don't care what you and your whipped husband do,” Brad said with a bored sigh, “but I'm taking the star out to celebrate.”

“Brad,” Adam groaned, “don't piss him off any more than he is.”

Kris took a look around at the annoyed looking parents with their dressed up kids before turning to look at his own son. “Do you want a wrap party baby boy?”

“I'd really like one,” Jacob said, smiling sweetly. “Claire promised me we could sing Madonna's greatest hits together.”

“Well, you go with Uncle Brad and get some drinks and party food, while your Papa and I go home and get the VIP room ready.”

Jacob jumped from Brad's arms to wrap himself around Kris's legs. “You're the best, Daddy.”

Adam stood smiling wide as he watched his son climb into the car with Brad and Cass. “You're very sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it,” Adam said looking over at the parents.

“If he's comfortable and happy dancing in heels, then I should be happy to watch him do it,” Kris sighed. “This must be what your dad felt like when you were little,” Kris pointed out.

“I wasn't as fabulous as Jacob is,” Adam said seriously. “Now, if I'd have had his figure when I was eight...”

“You would have dressed as Madonna for your school play?” Kris asked laughing.

“Paula Abdul actually.”

“Now, that would make any dad proud,” Kris laughed taking Adam by the hand to lead him towards their car.

 

End Of Flashback 2022

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam wrapped his arms around Elle to give her a hug as he ran his hand up and down her back slowly. “What are you doing?” Elle frowned giving her papa a look.

“Just checking for a zipper,” Adam said as he looked around Elle's neck.

“What?”

“Just looking for the zipper to this Elle costume.”

“Why are you being weird?” Elle asked giving her papa a funny look.

“I'm being weird?” Adam laughed. “You just stood up on that stage and sang like you were... well me.”

“I told you I could sing,” Elle shrugged.

“I'm still checking for a zipper,” Adam shrugged as he lifted up Elle's arms to look under them.

“Why?” Elle asked in a giggle.

“Because I know you aren't really Elle,” Adam explained seriously. “I know I'm going to find a zipper, and it's going to reveal that you're actually Christina Aguilera or Whitney Houston.”

“Don't be silly,” Elle giggled as she tried to wiggle out of Adam's hands.

“You were really good, baby girl,” Kris said as he bent down to kiss Elle's cheek. “I knew my DNA was talented.”

Adam looked across the school auditorium at Jacob as he stood talking to Sophia. “I wonder if my DNA is talented.”

“He doesn't like singing,” Kris pointed out. “He hasn't been in a play for years.”

“Doesn't mean he isn't good,” Adam shrugged. “He could be the next... well me.”

“I think Jacob's more focused on fashion than entertainment,” Kris said looking over at his oldest son.

“I bet my DNA could beat your DNA in a singing competition,” Adam said suddenly causing Kris to frown at him.

“This is our kids we're talking about.”

Adam looked down at Elle before smiling up at Kris. “You're just scared my DNA would win.”

“You're just crazy,” Kris remarked as he took Elle by the hand to lead her over to Jacob.

“Crazy but right,” Adam shrugged as he followed.

 

…................................................

 

“This is so stupid,” Jacob groaned as Adam handed him the microphone.

“It's just a little friendly round of karaoke,” Adam smiled as he handed Elle her own microphone. “Okay, you two duet first.”

Jacob let out a heavy sigh as the music began to play. “Hold on,” Jacob announced causing Kris to turn off the music. “If she thinks she's taking the Diana Ross part from me she's wrong.”

Adam looked at his son with a frown. “You don't want to be Lionel Richie?”

“Would you?”

“It doesn't matter what part you sing,” Kris sighed. “Just figure out who's singing first.”

“I'm Diana,” Jacob said pointing a finger at his little sister.

“Well, I'm going first,” Elle snapped as Kris turned on the machine before walking over to sit down next to Adam.

“This is so silly.”

“Let's just see, shall we,” Adam said smugly as Elle began to sing.

“You do realize we are putting our kids up against each other?” Kris quizzed.

“Shh,” Adam hissed. “Jacob's turn is coming up.”

“This is really...” Kris froze as his little boy began to sing. “Huh.”

“Oh my god.” Adam sat with his mouth open wide as Jacob did his best Diana Ross.

“Still think it's a good idea?” Kris smirked at his husband.

“What the hell happened to my DNA?”

“Well, it sounds like Jacob is in the middle of choking it to death.”

“How can he be so bad?” Adam whispered.

“I guess the singing gene skips a generation,” Kris shrugged as Elle began to sing again. “Or not.”

“We can never let him sing in public,” Adam whispered.

“Does this mean my DNA wins?” Kris smirked causing Adam to give him a dirty look.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	83. Chapter 83

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 83

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam took one step into Kim's house before turning around and walking right back out again.

“Adam?” Kim called from the kitchen. “Get your butt back in here.”

“I don't want to,” Adam yelled through the front door.

“It's snowing so get inside,” Kris yelled. “Before you get sick.”

Adam poked his head around the front door to find Brad and Kim looking at him. “How long does Christmas last again?”

“You'll be back in your own house in the next forty-eight hours,” Kim answered causing Adam to let out a grown.

“But I'm Jewish. I shouldn't have to suffer like this.”

Sophia walked past Adam as she made her way towards Brad. “Can I be Jewish too?”

“Well, they do say Jewish children become Jewish because of their mother,” Brad smirked as he reached out to kiss Sophia's cheek.

“You annoy me,” Adam said dryly as Brad stuck his tongue out.

“Come on,” Kim sighed as she pulled Adam fully into the house. “Your parents are out back helping Neil build a snowman.”

“My parents are in the snow?” Adam frowned. “The people that usually spend Christmas on a beach are in the snow?”

“They're getting into the spirit,” Kim smiled. “Something you should try.”

“Or I could try Christmas with some other family.”

“Come and help me wrap the secret Santa gifts,” Kim said taking Adam by the hand.

“Oh god, we're still sneaking around people's houses leaving gifts?” Adam groaned as Kim dragged him towards her bedroom.

“We must give back to those less fortunate.”

“But must we do it while dressed as clowns?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you're a good boy I'll let you pick your mask first.”

“This is so...” Adam paused as he looked down at the bed to the pile of Halloween masks sitting. “Oh, I want to be the scary clown.”

“Are you picking that one to scare my son?” Kim asked with her arms folded.

“Yes,” Adam answered honestly. “He's the one forcing me to be here.”

“You're like scrooge,” Kim sighed. “Not once in the seventeen years I've known you have I ever seen you enjoy Christmas.”

“Because I'm Jewish,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Well, your kids aren't, so put on a happy face for them,” Kim ordered. “This is their first Christmas where they have all of their family under the same roof. Let's create good memories for them.”

“Well, let's get these gifts wrapped,” Adam sighed. “Then we can teach them how to pretend to be spies for a good cause.”

“That's more like it,” Kim smiled as she handed Adam a roll of wrapping paper.

 

…...............................................

 

“I still don't get it,” Jacob frowned.

“Oh, he's so like his father,” Kim groaned into her hands.

“It's simple, buddy.” Kris turned around in the driver's seat to look at his oldest son. “We pick a family who isn't doing too well with money, and we buy them gifts.”

“I get that part,” Jacob sighed. “I just don't get why I'm dressed in black like a mini goth to do it.”

“So, no one will see us,” Adam answered dryly from the back of the car.

“I don't get why we don't want them to see us,” Jacob said. “Why can't we just go knock on the door and give them the gifts.”

“Because no one knows it's us,” Kim explained. “It's better to be anonymous.”

“Not in my world,” Jacob shrugged.

Kim looked out of the car window as another car pulled up beside them. “Okay, Cheeks and Cassidy are here so let's get started.”

“I think I'm going to stay here,” Adam said.

“Me too,” Jacob added.

“Come on,” Kris sighed. “This is fun.”

“I should have stayed at home with my parents and the girls,” Adam sighed.

“Well, I'm going,” Sebastian said as he climbed over Adam's head.

“We are creating memories,” Kim said looking over her shoulder at Adam. “Happy memories for your kids.”

“Or really bizarre ones,” Adam smirked as Kim climbed out of the car.

“You sure you don't want to come, baby boy?” Kris asked as he opened the car door.

“The snow isn't good for my skin.”

“We'll be back in a minute,” Kris smiled. “We can make some hot chocolate when we get back to Mama's.”

“Now, that's creating happy memories,” Adam smiled.

 

…....................................

 

“If I had a million dollars I would...” Jacob tapped his chin with his finger as the thought. “I would buy every item Marc Jacobs ever designed.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled. “If I had a million dollars I would buy all of Madonna's old tour outfits.”

“Why?” Jacob frowned.

“They look nice,” Adam shrugged. “Her cone bra is an iconic style item.”

“But you couldn't wear it,” Jacob pointed out.

“Who says I couldn't?”

“Yeah, you probably would wear it,” Jacob smirked. “You do know that you do have a million dollars?”

“I know,” Adam nodded, “but your Daddy won't let me buy a bra.”

Jacob laughed lightly as he turned to look out of the car window. “Daddy and Uncle Cass are coming.”

“Finally,” Adam sighed with relief.

“Mama and Cheeks are having a little disagreement over how to position the gifts,” Kris explained as he climbed into the driver's seat. “I said we would head back and start preparing the hot chocolate for everyone.”

“Finally, I'm freezing my ass off here,” Adam said rubbing his hands together.

Sebastian poked his head between the front seats to look out of the window. “Is the man that lives in that house a cop?”

“No,” Kris frowned. “Why?”

“Because a cop car just pulled up outside of it.” Sebastian pointed causing everyone to look.

“Oh god,” Kris groaned.

“Maybe he's just visiting the family,” Adam said as he watched the two police officers climb out of the car.

“This isn't good,” Cassidy whispered as he sunk down in his seat.

“How is Mama going to explain why she's hanging around someone's back door?” Jacob asked as the police officers walked towards the back gate.

“Maybe they won't notice them,” Adam whispered.

“I'm sure my Mama will explain everything.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “It's not like they're...” Adam paused as the two officers reappeared with both Kim and Cheeks in handcuffs, “...doing anything wrong.”

“So, this is the kind of happy memories you guys want to create for us?” Jacob asked as he watched his mama and uncle be put into the back of the cop car.

“It's like your birthday all over again,” Cassidy sighed as he shook his head in disbelief.

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2010

 

Adam lay back in bed looking up at the ceiling confused. It was the morning after his birthday party, and the first birthday in about ten years he hadn't woken with a hangover and a stranger in his bed. He had developed an unhealthy habit of going overboard and doing something he would regret, but not last night. Last night, he had crawled under the covers before three am and cuddled with his boyfriend. He had then woken in the arms of his boyfriend who was now busy making him breakfast in bed. He remembered his last birthday just before Idol started, and how that had ended with him and Drake falling into bed together. Now, a year later he lay snuggled under his comfy silk sheets while his boyfriend carried a tray of food in for him.

"What's with the look Lambert?" Kris smiled leaning down to set the tray of food on Adam's lap before leaving a long lingering kiss on his lips. "You look a little confused."

"I am." Adam mumbled taking a bite of his toast. "I don't have a hangover. It's the morning after my birthday, and I don't have a hangover. And I woke-up in bed with someone I actually know and not some random guy I picked up to make me feel better about getting old."

Kris held his hand up stopping Adam from continuing. "Spare me the details." Kris lay back against the pillows as he smiled up at his boyfriend. "You're maturing."

"Is that a nice way of saying I'm old." Adam asked between bites.

"I'd say more settled. You have an anchor now." Adam pointed at Kris causing him to laugh. "Yes, I'm your anchor."

"You're a cute anchor." Adam remarked.

"Well, thank you." Kris laughed stealing a slice of toast.

"But aren't we a little young for anchors? I mean you're only twenty-four."

"And?" Kris shrugged. "My parents were married at my age. They had kids when they were your age."

Adam screwed up his face. "See you bring parents into this and it makes it sound like we're old and boring."

"Not old and boring." Kris said. "You know it's not normal to get completely wasted and wake up in a strange place. You might think my parents are boring, but I like to think of them as content. They don't need to be running around town getting wasted.

Adam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Did I offend you?"

"You called my parents old and boring." Kris complained. "Just cause they don't drink or party doesn't mean they're boring."

"Okay." Adam said holding up his hands.

"My Mama is a lady. You wouldn't catch her staying out all night doing god knows what." Kris said drawing his eyes away from Adam as he grabbed another slice of toast.

"Okay." Adam said with an amused laugh.

Kris's phone rang pulling him from his sulk as he climbed off the bed to answer it, mumbling at Adam as he went. "Hello? Hey dad, yea. Okay yeah."

Adam sat on bed watching his boyfriend pace up and down in front of him with the phone pressed against his ear. "Something up." He asked when Kris finally hung up.

"That was my Dad." Kris said looking confused at the phone in his hand. "Mama didn't go back to the hotel last night." Kris ignored the smug look his boyfriend was now giving him. "Just get dressed." He snapped before marching out the room.

........................

Adam really looked smug as he leaned against Kris's car with his arms folded. Both Allen men stood beside him both wearing the same confused look. "There she is." Adam pointed out.

"Mama." Kris called out running to greet her. Neil Allen stood back watching, still looking very confused.

"I sort of feel responsible for this." Adam said giving Neil a sideways glance.

"I think you sort of should." Neil answered dryly.

"Hey bitches." Both Adam and Neil looked up to see Cheeks and Cass walking out behind Kim.

"In fact, let's not blame you." Neil said pushing himself off the side of the car. "Let's blame him." Neil walked towards his wife as Kris approached the car.

"They've dropped the charges." Kris sighed stopping in front of Adam. "The cop said a night in the cells was enough of a warning for them."

Adam nodded his head as he looked over Kris's shoulder towards Kim. "What were the charges." Adam asked carefully.

"Harassment." Kris sighed. "Well, sexual harassment actually."

Adam choked back a laugh. "Sexual harassment?"

"According to the cops, they were called because a young man and older woman were in the middle of the street singing and dancing in the middle of the road." Kris rubbed his face with his hand. "When an officer showed up, Cheeks and my Mama tried to make him strip."

"The cop?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Kris said through gritted teeth. "When he wouldn't Cheeks and my Mama pulled him to the ground and stripped him."

"The cop?" Adam asked again.

"Yes the cop." Kris snapped.

"Okay." Adam said holding up his hands. "Why did they arrest Cass?"

"He sort of freaked out when they put the cuffs on my Mama and grabbed on to her legs and wouldn't let go." Kris explained as Cass walked towards them.

"Kris, I am so sorry." Cass said. "God, this is so embarrassing."

"I don't blame you." Kris looked over Cass's shoulder towards Cheeks.

"You okay Cass?" Adam asked putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Its just been a really weird night." Cass sighed.

"Well, you just spent the night locked in a cell with Cheeks." Kris remarked causing Cass to look over his shoulder at Cheeks."

"God, I got to go. Seriously Kris, I'm sorry." Cass shook his head. "I got to go."

Adam and Kris watched confused as Cass disappeared around the corner. "That was weird." Adam remarked.

"This whole morning has been weird." Kris sighed. "Next year, we celebrating your birthday alone."

 

…......................................

 

Adam wandered into the kitchen to find Kim standing by the stove. "Shouldn't you be resting." Adam asked coming up to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get lunch ready." Kim fussed over the pots in front of her.

"I can do that." Adam said. "You had a tough night."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Spending a night in a......."

"I said I don't know what your talking about." Kim snapped.

"Okay." Adam said walking over to the kitchen table. "We're playing that game."

"I invited Bradley and Cassidy over."

"You didn't see enough of them last night?" Adam asked amused.

"Well, I want to make sure they are okay." Kim said as she began setting the table. "I sort of feel responsible."

"Don't take the blame for Brad. I know he was the one who got the cops called."

"I said I don't know what you're talking about." Kim said through gritted teeth, and I'm not speaking about that. It was my idea to play truth or dare."

Adam screwed up his face as he looked across the table at Kim. She was busy trying to ignore him. "I know I'm going to wish I didn't ask this but. Truth or dare?"

"It got a little weird." Kim sighed sitting down. "I think Bradley and Cassidy might have engaged in some sexual activity." Adam sat with his mouth open as he looked at the woman across from him. "I think." Kim added.

"You think?" Adam asked slowly.

"The dare was the spend seven minutes in the bathroom together." Adam nodded his head slowly. "Naked."

"Naked?" Adam's head was really spinning now.

"They were acting really weird afterwards." Kim sighed.

Adam stood from his seat nodding as he walked backwards out the door. "I should get dressed for lunch." Adam disappeared out the door only to poke his head back round a few seconds later. "You didn't do anything weird did you?"

Kim looked down at her hands shrugging her shoulders. "I might have made out with Bradley for a bit."

"Of course you did." Adam groaned as he disappeared from the door again.

...............

Kris really wasn't looking so good, he had gone a funny color making Adam put a curious hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to call your Mama?"

"No." Kris said grabbing onto Adam's arm. He had been staring at the blank tv screen for a while with a slight sad look on his face."Let's just stay here."

"I can't believe my ex and one of my closest friends hooked up." Adam sighed throwing himself back against the mattress. "I mean that's weird right?"

"You think that's weird?" Kris asked not looking away from the tv screen.

"Well yeah. It would be like Katy and Charles getting it on."

"That would be weird," Kris said in a daze.

"That's what I'm saying," Adam sighed rubbing his face. "God, this is so weird. I mean like really weird."

"Do you want to hear something really weird." Kris asked laying down next to Adam.

"Always."

Kris rolled on his side to face his boyfriend. "My Mama and my boyfriend have made out with the same guy."

Adam raised an eyebrow at Kris's tone of voice. It was just bordering on scary. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm trying my best not to freak out." Kris said very slowly. "But I don't think it's working."

"Don't freak out." Adam begged getting up to kneel over Kris. "Breathe baby."

"Maybe you and my Mama could swap stories. Maybe rate Cheeks' skills." Kris ranted as Adam rubbed soft circles over his chest trying to get his heart rate down. "Oh god, what the hell's going on here?"

"Breathe baby."

"My Mama just got out of jail after a night of street singing and making out with gay guys." Kris jumped from the mattress, his whole body shaking while he tried his best to stand still. "My Mama's a fag hag."

Adam chewed the inside of his mouth as he watched Kris move around the room picking up random things and putting them down again. "Baby." Adam said as he tried not to giggle.

"Don't you laugh at me." Kris snapped as he pointed his finger at Adam's face. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Adam asked standing up from the bed. "And how is any of this my fault."

"You and your wild past. You couldn't keep it in your pants. You had to run around collecting cute twinks." Kris accused. "Tell me. Do you have any more we could invite round for my Mama to make out with?"

"Adam." Adam spun round to find Kim in the doorway. "You told him. I told you that in confidence." Kim said smacking Adam on the arm.

"I don't have secrets from Kris." Adam said. "We tell each other everything."

"Oh really?" Kim asked turning to her son.

"Yes really." Kris answered.

"So Adam." Kim said turning to look up at Adam. "Kris knows about Burning Man?"

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Bradley and I had a very interesting talk last night." Kim answered with a smirk.

"I know all about burning man Mama." Kris sighed.

"Like I said, we don't keep secrets." Adam smirked. "It's not like keeping the secret about what you and Neil did at the Neil Young concert in the eighties."

"Oh god." Kim gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Kris asked looking between the two.

"Neil and I have had a few very interesting chats too." Adam smiled.

"What happened at the Neil Young concert." Kris asked confused.

"Who's going to a Neil Young concert." Neil asked walking into the room.

"Adam took drugs at Burning Man." Kim blurted out causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Adam took drugs then burnt a man?" Neil asked frowning. "You set someone on fire?"

"Kim made out with Brad last night." Adam shouted pointing at Kim.

"What happened at Neil Young?" Kris yelled.

"For like five seconds." Kim snapped at Adam before turning to her husband. "I've kissed the dog goodbye for longer."

Neil looked around the room at the three faces. "I'm confused."

"Me too." Kris complained. "But what happened with you two at the Neil Young concert?"

"Nothing." Kim and Neil said at the same time.

"Baby." Adam said putting a hand on Kris's shoulder. "You know how you always say you feel like music's in your blood. Like you were born with it." Kris nodded his head. "That might have something to do with the fact that you were conceived at a Neil Young concert."

“Adam." Neil snapped.

"Oh don't bother." Kim said. "Apparently they don't keep secrets from each other."

"Why the hell not." Neil complained. "I sure as hell didn't need to know half the things I just learnt in this room."

"Me either." Kris sighed heavily.

The doorbell rang pulling everyone out of their stunned silence. "That'll be your boyfriend." Neil said dryly looking down at his wife.

 

End Of Flashback 2010

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam looked around the dinner table at the serious look everyone was now wearing. “Could someone pass me the mashed potatoes please?”

Kris reached for the potatoes at the same time Kim did. “Sorry,” Kris mumbled as he avoided his mama's eyes.

“So, we're all going to act like this is weird?” Kim asked causing everybody to look around nervously at each other. “We aren't going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

“Jacob's sexuality?” Sophia smirked.

“I don't think now is the time to talk about this,” Neil sighed as he gave his wife a look.

“Neil's right,” Cassidy agreed. “Let's just forget about it and focus on the kids tonight.”

“But the kids want to talk about it,” Sophia smirked.

“I'm not ashamed,” Cheeks said with his nose in the air. “I'll say it. We got arrested for breaking into someone's house.”

“I don't understand that part,” Leila admitted speaking for the first time.

“It was snowing so Cheeks thought putting the gifts inside the house would be better.”

“The family thought someone was trying to break into their house,” Adam pointed out.

“Man, why didn't I go,” Neil laughed.

Adam shot his brother a look. “Not funny.”

“Oh, but it is,” Neil laughed. “I mean who gets arrested on Christmas Eve?”

“Okay, no more talking about the elephant in the room,” Kim snapped. “Let's just eat in silence.

 

….............................................

 

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror. “I can't believe she's making me wear onesies again.”

“Someone better call the cops,” Jacob announced as he came marching into Kris's bedroom wearing his onesie. “Preferably the fashion police.”

“You look cute,” Kris said trying his best to hide his smile.

“They have little footballs on them,” Jacob said seriously. “I mean, do I look like a boy who likes little footballs?”

“This is not happening,” Sophia yelled as she came into the bedroom to stand beside her brother. “I mean look at me.” Adam turned his head slowly to give his husband a look.

“What?”

“We have an army,” Adam smirked. “We could take the crazy woman down.”

“Let's just go join the others for movie time,” Kris smiled. “A few hours won't hurt.”

“If I come out in a rash I'm suing her,” Jacob said giving Adam a serious look.

“I'll get you the best lawyer I can find.”

 

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

TBC

 


	84. Chapter 84

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 84

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

 _Previously_

 

 _Adam let out a heavy sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror. “I can't believe she's making me wear onesies again.”_

“ _Someone better call the cops,” Jacob announced as he came marching into Kris's bedroom wearing his onesie. “Preferably the fashion police.”_

“ _You look cute,” Kris said trying his best to hide his smile._

“ _They have little footballs on them,” Jacob said seriously. “I mean, do I look like I like little footballs?”_

“ _This is not happening,” Sophia yelled as she came into the bedroom to stand beside her brother. “I mean look at me.” Adam turned his head slowly to give his husband a look._

“ _What?”_

“ _We have an army,” Adam smirked. “We could take the crazy woman down.”_

“ _Let's just go join the others for movie time,” Kris smiled. “A few hours won't hurt.”_

“ _If I come out in a rash I'm suing her,” Jacob said giving Adam a serious look._

“ _I'll get you the best lawyer I can find.”_

 

… _.........................................._

 

“Thank god that's over,” Sophia let out a sigh of relief as she threw herself down on the sofa. “Can we go to another country next Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed. “Like Italy or something. Somewhere with no phones.”

“Well, I think Christmas was a success this year,” Kris said stretching out on the sofa beside Sophia. “Especially after we found out the charges against Mama and Cheeks were dropped.”

“Yeah, that really happened didn't it?” Adam smirked causing Kris to roll his eyes. “Do you think that's going to be an Allen family tradition from now on?”

“Why don't we just do our Lambert-Allen tradition now,” Kris said dryly.

“Or we don't,” Sophia said quickly as she stood up from the sofa. “Why don't we all just have an early night. It's been a long day.”

“We can't skip our family tradition,” Kris said. “It's tradition.”

“Who made that stupid rule up?” Sophia sighed.

“It's not stupid,” Kris said annoyed as Adam pointed an accusing finger at his husband.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2011

 

With Kris still in his arms Adam managed to move them both so they were now spread out on the large sofa with Kris laying on top. “I love this.” Adam smiled kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

“Not much of a tradition though.” Kris lifted his head from Adam's chest to look at him. “I wanted us to have a tradition, something we could do year after year.”

“Like sex?” Adam suggested again. “That could be our tradition.”

“Celebrating the birth of Jesus with hot gay sex?” Kris asked his boyfriend pulling a face.

“Doesn't have to be hot.” Adam mused. “We could have really bad sex. Would that make it better.”

“Think again.” Kris answered as he rested his head back down on Adam's chest.

Adam settled into a comfortable silence as he watched the fire burn bright in front of him. He knew Kris wanted something for them, something they could do for years to come and something that didn't involve all in one pyjamas. His own family weren't really about traditions, it was more about being together and being happy. Adam knew Kris wanted more than that, he wanted something that was just them.

“Okay, I got it.” Adam pushed Kris up off his chest so he could stand.

“You thought of a tradition?”

“What about a letter.” Adam said smiling down at Kris. “We could write a letter for each other before Christmas and give it to each other on Christmas day.”

“A letter.” Kris smiled. “Like a sort of love letter?”

“Could be.” Adam smiled. “But it's only for us to see.”

Kris slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as a warm smile spread across his face. “This could be our tradition.” Kris stood up looking around the room. “We need paper.”

“Wait. You want to start now?” Adam said following Kris through the cottage. “ Can't we just start next year.”

“We can't skip it.” Kris said turning to look at his boyfriend. “It's tradition.” He smiled as he continued through the cottage looking for paper.

…....................................

Adam clutched the red letters in his hand as he entered the cottage behind Kris and Sophia. He was happy to see that not much had changed in the cottage in the past year and that his and Kris's memories were still kept there. Kris busied himself with lighting the fire while Adam removed Sophia from her car seat.

“This is it baby.” Adam smiled. “The place I've been telling you about.”

“You've been telling her secrets?” Kris asked as he came up to wrap his arms around Adam's waist from behind.

“I figured she was part of it now.” Adam shrugged.

“You want to let her start then?” Kris asked pulling out his letters from his back pocket.

“You wrote one for her too?” Adam smiled holding up his own letters.

“She told me she wanted to write you a letter.” Kris joked. “I'll start.” he said taking out his first letter.

Dear Papa,

I might only be three weeks old, but I've got a lot to say. First I want to tell you I love you with all my tiny heart, I do. You're the best Papa ever and I know we're going to have fun getting to know each other more. You're the best Papa because of all the things you do for me. Like how you're always there when I wake up from my naps to give me kisses and tight hugs. You're always right there to make me smile when I feel like crying. You scare away my bad dreams and wipe away my tears. When you give me my bath you always put in extra bubbles for me to play with and when you dry me afterwards you always take your time to dry between my little toes, which always makes me giggle. My most favorite thing is how you love me. You're the best Papa in the world, and I can't wait to spend the next year having lots of fun with you.

Love Sophia

“Thank you.” Adam said wiping away a tear from his cheek.

“It was Sophia's words. I just read them out for her.” Kris smiled.

“Okay, my turn.” Adam wiped away another tear before pulling out his own letter from Sophia.

Dear Daddy,

When I arrived and Papa told me you were sleeping I had to learn to be patient and wait to meet you. But that was okay, you were worth the wait and Papa told me he waited a long time for you too. When we first got to meet you were asleep, but Papa put me on your chest and we had a little snuggle. It was the best snuggle ever. From the moment you opened your eyes and you saw me I knew god had made the right choice in picking you to be my Daddy. I can't wait to begin our year together. I've got lots of things I want to do; I want to learn lots of new stories like the ones you tell me at bedtime. It's my favorite way of falling asleep, hearing your voice always makes me feel warm and safe enough to close my eyes and know that I'll be okay. That's what you give me Daddy. You make me safe and I know whenever you're around I'm safe. I love you lots and lots.

Sophia

Adam folded the letter in his hand looking up to see Kris crying. “Every time I see Sophia looking at you, all those words are in her eyes.” Adam explained as he leaned forward to wipe away a stray tear from Kris's eyes.

“I love you.” Kris whispered grasping Adam's hand in his own. “My turn again.” He smiled pulling away to open his own letter.

Dear Adam,

I can write a love song in twenty minutes, I can express myself so well with music, but each year as I sit down to write this letter I struggle. You know my feelings for you by now. You're my air, without you I die. It's plain and simple. I need you for me to stay in this world, but most importantly I want you in my world. We've had a tough couple of weeks, but through it all your love has held me up. Your love for me has always amazed me. It's like a hurricane, strong and powerful and completely capable of ruining me in seconds. You have so much power over my heart yet I trust you completely with it. I know you will never hurt me. You complete me Adam. I can't say it any better than that. I look forward to this next year when we can both watch our girl grow. I love you baby.

Love Kris

Kris looked shyly up at Adam as he finished his letter. “That okay?”

“Perfect.” Adam answered giving Kris his own shy smile. Opening his own letters Adam cleared his throat.

Kris, my baby, It's three in the morning and Sophia has just fallen asleep in my arms. You're laying next to me in bed and the only noise I can hear is your soft breathing. I've realized over the past few weeks that the sound of your breathing in the middle of the night is the best sound ever. I spent hours at your bedside in the hospital listening to the heart machine and wondering if I would ever hear your breathing again. I can tell you, that now, even your snoring is music to my ears. I don't want this to be a sad letter, so I will move on and say thank you for my baby. We both know that she wouldn't be in our lives without you. You've given me the best gift in the world, and I will be forever grateful for that. I want to end this year's letter by making you a promise. My promise to you, Kris, is to be the best Papa I can be. I'll do whatever it takes to be the best. I promised you in the first Christmas letter to be the best partner I could be and I hope I have kept that promise. I know I will keep this new promise too. As I write, you are laying next to me looking very snugly and inviting. I just have to lay down next to you and maybe you'll feel me and wrap yourself around me just the way I like you to. I love you my baby, and I can't wait to see what the next year brings.

Your loving husband Adam.

“Happy Christmas baby.” Adam whispered leaning in to kiss Kris's lips.

“Happy Christmas,” Kris mouthed pulling Adam in for a deeper kiss.

 

End Of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“So, it's your fault?” Jacob asked pointing an accusing finger at his Daddy.

“Just go get your letters,” Kris said dryly.

Sebastian pulled his letter out of his back pocket to hand it to Kris. “Elle and I written ours together.”

“Why don't you guys read us our letters first, and then you can read ours later,” Sophia suggested. “When we're in bed.”

“Why?” Adam frowned.

“I'm pretty tired,” Sophia shrugged. “Plus maybe some of us have written something personal in ours that we don't want everyone hearing.”

“Have you wrote us a poem?” Adam smiled softly at his daughter.

“Just read us ours,” Sophia rolled her eyes.

“Okay,” Kris smirked as he unfolded the letter. “You want me to do this?”

“Go for it baby.”

 

Kris took a deep breath as he looked at all four of his kids.

 

Dear, Sophia, Jacob, Sebastian and Elle,

Well, it's Christmas time again and another year has came and gone. Firstly we would like to tell you all how very proud we are of you. You have given us so much joy this year that it would take another full year to write it all down. We'll start by telling Sophia how amazing it's been to watch her grow this last year. You've gone from being a smart talking little girl and grown into a young woman. You've proven to us that you can be trusted, and that all of our hard work with you is paying off. We know you're probably sitting right now pleading with us in your head to shut up, but we want to say one more thing. We love you very much, and we want to thank you for letting us be your Daddy and Papa for the last fifteen years. Jacob, your year has been an eventful one. You've shown us through your courage and determination that anything is possible if you put your mind to it. You've got to be the bravest boy we know, and just by being yourself you are going to show the world that they can be anything they want if they just try. And just like we told your sister we thank you for letting us be your Daddy and Papa. Sebastian, well you've just got to be one of the most original people we've ever met. We've watched you go from being our little baby boy to being a strong powerful young man. You've shown us you can be both strong with your boxing and yet be one of the most gentle little boys we know. We know you're going to do so well with your boxing and like we've said before thank you for letting us be your Daddy and Papa. Elle, we are very proud to call you our baby. I think we both realized the day you were born that our little family was now complete. All those years of dreaming about our family finally came true when we first held you in our arms. You are our last little baby and once again. Thank you for letting us be your Daddy and Papa. We both can agree that we couldn't pick four better kids to be ours if we tried. We wouldn't want any others.

Love Daddy and Papa

XXXX

 

Kris folded the note before looking up at his kids. “That's it.”

“Are we supposed to say something?” Sebastian quizzed.

“No, it's just...”

“Well, I'm going to play with my new toys,” Sebastian interrupted as he walked towards his bedroom.

“Can I play?” Jacob called out.

“Sure.”

“Can I?” Elle yelled.

“You can watch.”

“Yes!” Elle yelled as she jumped off of the sofa to run after her brothers.

“Well, I'm going to bed,” Sophia said giving Kris and Adam a shy smile. “I just...well thank you for being my Daddy and Papa. I don't think I would have picked anyone else either.”

Adam watched as Sophia walked towards her room. “So, that's a first.”

“What is?”

“Sophia being the sweetest kid,” Adam pointed out causing Kris to laugh.

 

….................................................

 

“Alright, they're all sound asleep,” Adam said as he climbed into bed. “Ready to read our Christmas letters?”

“Should we read ours or the kids first?”

“The kids,” Adam smiled. “I'm hoping mine gets me some naked fun.”

“It's Christmas,” Kris remarked.

“And I want Santa to pay me a visit,” Adam smirked.

“But you're Jewish.”

“Just read the letters.”

“Okay.” Kris opened the first letter. “Dear Daddy and Papa, I'm writing for Elle because she can't even spell dear right. Elle wants you to know she loves you and she thinks you're cool. I love you too, and I guess you're pretty cool. Love Sebastian and Elle.”

“That's it?” Adam frowned.

“I guess our son is a man of few words,” Kris said dryly as he opened the next letter. “Dear Daddy and Papa, you're both pretty amazing men, and I hope that I grow up to be just like you both. I know you worry about me, but you really shouldn't. I'm not like the other gay kids around the world. I'm lucky. I've got two amazing men I can look up to. You guys teach me everyday how to be a man. Papa, you teach me all I need to know about fashion, and you show me that I can be anyone I want to be no matter how weird other people find it. Daddy, you show me that being quiet and gentle isn't a bad thing. I hope I grow up to be just like you. I want to be that strong quiet man that others lean on when they are in need. You know I love you both, but I'll say it again. I love you and I am proud to call you my family. Love Jacob.”

“I really want to go and give him a kiss now,” Adam smiled.

“You want to read Sophia's?”

“Sure.” Adam opened the red envelope to pull out the letter inside. “Dear Daddy and Papa. I really don't know what to say here. You know I'm not good with the whole emotions thing. I just can't seem to find the words, but I'm going to try. I could search the whole world and not find two people that could love me more. You probably don't know this, but I find it really difficult to get over the fact that I'm not actually yours biologically. There is no blood between us, and yet you still love me just as much as you love Jacob and Elle. I know I'm lucky and that's what makes what I have to say next really hard. I know this isn't the best place to tell you, but I'm too afraid to actually say the words...” Adam paused as he read the next line.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a shaky breath. “I've made a big mistake. I'm pregnant...” Adam paused again to look up at his husband. “She says she's pregnant.”

“Are you sure?” Kris asked grabbing the letter from his husband's hand.

“It says it right there,” Adam snapped.

“How can she be pregnant?” Kris breathed out as he let his eyes scan over the letter.

“I don't know,” Adam whispered.

“Go get her,” Kris snapped.

“I can't, she's sleeping,” Adam said in a daze.

“She knows we're reading this,” Kris snapped. “Go get her.”

Adam moved quickly out of the bed as he looked down at his husband. “What are we going to do, Kris?”

“I don't know.”

“This isn't supposed to happen.” Adam ran a shaky hand through his hair as Kris reread the letter. “What do I say to her?”

“Sit down,” Kris sighed. “We need to think about this.”

Adam sat back down on the bed. “What do we do Kris?”

“I don't know,” Kris breathed out.

 

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 85

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

 _Previously_

 

“ _Alright, they're all sound asleep,” Adam said as he climbed into bed. “Ready to read our Christmas letters?”_

“ _Should we read ours or the kids first?”_

“ _The kids,” Adam smiled. “I'm hoping mine gets me some naked fun.”_

“ _It's Christmas,” Kris remarked._

“ _And I want Santa to pay me a visit,” Adam smirked._

“ _But you're Jewish.”_

“ _Just read the letters.”_

“ _Okay.” Kris opened the first letter. “Dear Daddy and Papa, I'm writing for Elle because she can't even spell dear right. Elle wants you to know she loves you and she thinks your cool. I love you to, and I guess you're pretty cool. Love Sebastian and Elle.”_

“ _That's it?” Adam frowned._

“ _I guess our son is a man of few words,” Kris said dryly as he opened the next letter. “Dear Daddy and Papa, you're both pretty amazing men, and I hope that I grow up to be just like you both. I know you worry about me, but you really shouldn't. I'm not like the other gay kids around the world. I'm lucky. I've got two amazing men I can look up to. You guys teach me everyday how to be a man. Papa you teach me all I need to know about fashion, and you show me that I can be anyone I want to be no matter how weird other people find it. Daddy you show me that being quiet and gentle isn't a bad thing. I hope I grow up to be just like you. I want to be that strong quiet man that others lean on when they are in need. You know I love you both, but I'll say it again. I love you and I am proud to call you my family. Love Jacob.”_

“ _I really want to go and give him a kiss now,” Adam smiled._

“ _You want to read Sophia's?”_

“ _Sure.” Adam opened the red envelope to pull out the letter inside. “Dear Daddy and Papa. I really don't know what to say here. You know I'm not good with the whole emotions thing. I just can't seem to find the words, but I'm going to try. I could search the whole world and not find two people that could love me more. You probably don't know this, but I find it really difficult to get over the fact that I'm not actually yours biologically. There is no blood between us, and yet you still love me just as much as you love Jacob and Elle. I know I'm lucky and that's what makes what I have to say next really hard. I know this isn't the best place to tell you, but I'm too afraid to actually say the words...” Adam paused as he read the next line.”_

“ _What?” Kris frowned._

 _Adam swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a shaky breath. “I've made a big mistake. I'm pregnant...” Adam paused again to look up at his husband. “She says she's pregnant.”_

“ _Are you sure?” Kris asked grabbing the letter from his husband's hand._

“ _It says it right there,” Adam snapped._

“ _How can she be pregnant?” Kris breathed out as he let his eyes scan over the letter._

“ _I don't know,” Adam Whispered._

“ _Go get her,” Kris snapped._

“ _I can't she's sleeping,” Adam said in a daze._

“ _She knows we're reading this,” Kris snapped. “Go get her.”_

 _Adam moved quickly out of the bed as he looked down at his husband. “What are we going to do, Kris?”_

“ _I don't know.”_

“ _This isn't supposed to happen.” Adam ran a shaky hand through his hair as Kris reread the letter. “What do I say to her?”_

“ _Sit down,” Kris sighed. “We need to think about this.”_

 _Adam sat back down on the bed. “What do we do Kris?”_

“ _I don't know,” Kris breathed out._

 

…..........................................

 

“She's been carrying this letter around with her for the past two days,” Adam said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “God knows how long she's known.” Kris reread the letter over and over again as Adam ranted beside him. “She must be so scared. I didn't know she was having sex. Did you know she was having sex? Oh god this is the worst thing that could have ever happened.”

“We should probably get some sleep,” Kris said in a shaky voice as he folded up the letter in his hand. “We'll figure things out tomorrow.”

“But what about Sophia?” Adam asked. “She's probably in there waiting for us.”

“I can't go see her right now,” Kris said in an even voice. “If I look at her right now I might actually kill her.” Kris reached up to turn off the bedside light. “Let's just hold off until morning.”

“Kris, we need to talk about this.” Adam placed his hand on Kris's shoulder only to have him flinch away. “Kris?”

“Just leave me alone, Adam,” Kris said quietly. “I can't do this now.”

Adam watched as Kris turned his back on him before laying down himself. “We can't ignore this Kris. She's going to need us.” Kris squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to listen to his husband's words. “She's still our little girl, Kris.”

 

…..............................................

 

Kris lay on his side staring at the picture frame in front of him. He had lay awake all night studying the four little faces looking back at him. He stayed in the same position until Elle came running in the room and jumped on the bed.

“I want ice cream for breakfast,” Elle announced as she jumped on Kris's legs. “Ice cream and toast.”

Kris rolled onto his back to find Adam sitting up on the bed beside him. “Morning.”

“Elle why don't you go set the table for breakfast,” Adam suggested as he lifted Elle off of the bed.

“Can I have ice cream for breakfast?”

“Sure,” Adam gave a fake smile. “Just go wait for us in the kitchen.” Adam waited for Elle to run out of the room before turning back to look at his husband. “We need to talk about this now.”

“We better get breakfast ready.” Kris turned away from Adam to sit on the edge of the bed. “I'm thinking I'll take the boys out on their bikes today.”

“It's still snowing,” Adam pointed out.

“So maybe we'll go over to my parents' and make a snowman.”

“We can make a snowman in our own backyard,” Adam said. “Kris, we need to talk about this.”

“I better get Elle her ice cream before she starts complaining,” Kris said as he moved towards the bedroom door.

“Kris?” Adam snapped.

“What the fuck do you want me to say Adam?” Kris snapped back. “Seriously, tell me what you want to hear.”

“I want us to sit down like two normal people and talk this over.”

“Is that going to fix everything?” Kris threw his hands in the air. “Is that going to take away the fact that my fifteen-year-old daughter is pregnant?”

“We have to talk to Sophia,” Adam said calmly. “She's going to need us now more than she's ever needed us.”

“Well I don't want to be needed,” Kris sighed. “I just want to make my little girl her breakfast, then I want to take my boys out to build snowmen.”

“What about your other little girl?” Adam pushed. “You're not going to help her?”

“I told you last night,” Kris said annoyed. “If I see her I might kill her.” Kris watched as Adam shook his head in disbelief before turning around and walking away.

 

…...............................................

 

Adam pressed his ear up against Sophia's bedroom door before knocking on it lightly. “Yes?”

“It's Papa,” Adam said gently. “Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

Adam pushed the door open slowly to see Sophia sitting up on her bed with tears in her eyes. “Did you sleep at all last night?” Adam asked as he walked in closing the door behind him.

“Not much,” Sophia said quietly. “I was waiting for your or Daddy to come in.”

“Is it true?” Adam blurted out. “What you said in the letter, is it true?”

“I'm sorry, Papa,” Sophia choked back a sob.

“Come here.” Adam opened his arms and Sophia leaped off of the bed and into them. “Don't cry.”

“I messed up so much,” Sophia sobbed. “I didn't mean to. It was a stupid mistake.”

“It was,” Adam agreed as he kissed the top of Sophia's hair. “Just don't cry over it now. We need figure things out.”

“Where's Daddy?” Sophia asked as she rested her cheek against Adam's chest to look up at him.

“He's making breakfast.”

“He hates me,” Sophia sobbed burying her face in Adam's chest again. “He's never going to want to talk to me again.”

“He's in shock,” Adam whispered as he rubbed gently circles into his daughter's back. “We both are.”

“I'm sorry, Papa.”

“I know that,” Adam sighed. “Look, we need to figure this out.” Adam moved Sophia towards the bed so they could both sit down. “I've been awake all night, and I've got a million thoughts running through my head.” Adam took his daughter's hand in his as he looked at her. “I need to know a few things.”

“Okay,” Sophia breathed out as she tried to stop crying.

“You're a hundred percent sure you're pregnant?”

“I'm sure,” Sophia nodded.

“And this was your own choice?” Adam asked gently. “I mean having sex. No one forced you into it?”

“No,” Sophia said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

“So no one hurt you?” Adam pressed.

“I wanted to do it, Papa,” Sophia whispered. “No one forced me into anything.”

Adam took a deep breath as he watched his daughter closely. “You're only a little girl.”

“I'm sorry, Papa.”

“I'm sorry too,” Adam sighed. “I'm sorry we didn't teach you right. We should have been watching you more carefully. I've let you away with so much over the years. Maybe if I wasn't so self involved with my career...”

“Papa, this isn't your fault,” Sophia interrupted. “I'm the only one to blame for this.”

Adam wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulder to pulled her to his side. “You've just made life so much harder for yourself. You're going to have to start making choices that no fifteen-year-old needs to make.”

“What choices?”

“That's something your daddy and I need to talk about first,” Adam said as he stood from the bed. “Now I want you to go get dressed and come and have breakfast with us.”

“I don't think I can face Daddy,” Sophia admitted. “He's going to be so mad.”

“He is,” Adam nodded, “but you can't hide in your room. Now hurry up. I think it's ice cream for breakfast.” Adam tried to smile, Sophia continued to look at him with tears coming down her cheeks.

“I'm really sorry, Papa.”

“Just don't be late for breakfast,” Adam smiled sadly at his daughter before turning to leave.

 

…..........................................

 

Adam left the four kids eating breakfast in the kitchen as he went to the den looking for Kris. “Breakfast is ready.” Adam walked into the den to see Kris sitting on his lazy boy looking at the blank TV screen.

“I'm not hungry.”

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

“I don't need your idle chitchat, Adam,” Kris sighed. “Just go away.”

“Why am I being blamed for this?” Adam asked annoyed. “I didn't make her have sex.”

“Don't,” Kris warned as he jumped up from the chair. “I do not want to talk about this.”

“Ignoring it won't make it go away.”

“Why couldn't you have been stricter with her?” Kris snapped as he stood in front of Adam. “You always have to let her get away with everything. She walks out of this house with her face covered in makeup, and her skirts halfway around her thighs. She just walks out there asking for it.”

“You need to calm down,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “You're going to say something you'll regret.”

“This is all your fault,” Kris said digging his finger into Adam's chest.

“Daddy?” Kris flinched as Sophia walked into the den. “Don't blame Papa for this.”

“Just go away Sophia.” Kris turned his back on both of them.

“I'm sorry I did this...”

“I said go away Sophia,” Kris snapped.

“Go back to the kitchen, baby,” Adam said gently as he moved Sophia to the door.

“This isn't Papa's fault,” Sophia pressed. “You shouldn't shout at him for it.”

Kris turned slowly to look at his daughter. “Just do what your papa's telling you to do. For once in your life just do as you're told.”

“Daddy?” Sophia choked back a sob.

“Go Sophia,” Kris snapped. “Go, because I can't look at you right now. You disgust me.”

Adam moved Sophia out of the den quickly. “Go wait in your room,” Adam said gently before closing the den door. “What the hell do you think you're doing. You can't say that to her.”

“It's the truth,” Kris spat out. “I'm looking at her, and all I can see is her mother staring back at me.”

“This isn't about Kelly,” Adam sighed. “Sophia's nothing like Kelly.”

“She's exactly like Kelly,” Kris snapped. “A little whore just like her mother.”

Adam ran towards Kris grabbing him by the collar as he threw him up against the wall. “Don't you ever talk about my kid like that again. Your love for our kids might have a limit but mine doesn't.”

“Get off of me,” Kris snapped as he struggled against his husband.

Adam slammed Kris against the wall as he let him go. “You need to leave.”

“Don't worry, I'm going,” Kris snapped. “The boys and I will be at my parents.”

“No,” Adam said standing in front of the door. “You need to leave alone. You're not taking my kids when you're like this.”

“Our kids,” Kris pressed.

“Like I said, my love for them doesn't have a limit,” Adam said as he opened the door. “Yours obliviously does, so until you can love them all completely you're not getting any of them.”

“You can't do this.”

“After what you just did to our daughter?” Adam spat out. “You're lucky I'm not throwing you out.” Kris let out a shaky breath before storming out slamming the front door as he went.

 

End of Flash Forward 2026


	86. Chapter 86

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 86

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Jacob stole a quick glance at his papa as the plane began taking off. “Where are we going, Papa?”

Adam opened his eyes to smile down at his oldest son. “We're going to visit Grandma.”

“Without Daddy?”

“Yes,” Adam answered before closing his eyes again.

“Jacob, leave Papa alone,” Sophia scolded as she sat in the row across from Adam.

“This is your fault this is happening,” Jacob hissed causing Sophia to shrink back into her seat.

“I'm asking you all nicely to please not start,” Adam whispered to all of his children. “I'll explain everything to you when we get to Grandma's.” Adam rested his head back against the seat as he closed his eyes again.

“Why didn't Daddy come home last night?” Elle asked in a whisper as she patted Adam's hand. “Was he at work?”

“Don't be silly,” Sebastian sighed. “Daddy doesn't work anymore.”

Adam opened his eyes to look around at the other passengers in first class with them. “Could you two keep your voices down please? People are trying to sleep.”

“Will Daddy come to Grandma's later?” Elle pressed.

“I don't know,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. “Probably not, baby girl.”

“Can I call him?”

“Maybe later,” Adam smiled sadly at his daughter's confused face. “I bet Grandma's got lots of cool things for us to do when we get to LA.”

“Why are you sad, Papa?” Elle blurted out causing Adam to flinch.

“I'm not sad,baby girl.” Adam tried to give his daughter a real smile, but it still didn't look right to Elle.

“Your eyes aren't smiling,” Elle pointed out. “When you smile your eyes always smile too. They aren't doing it this time.”

“I'm just tired,” Adam whispered as he wrapped his arm around Elle to pull her against his side. “Maybe if we take a little nap I can manage a proper smile later.”

“Do you think Grandma will take me to the beach?” Elle quizzed causing Adam to laugh.

“I love your ability to change the subject so easily.”

“Does that mean yes?”

“I'm sure she will, baby girl,” Adam answered before closing his eyes again.

 

….................................................

 

Adam had only sat down on Leila's sofa after arriving when the phone rang loudly. “That's probably Kris,” Leila sighed as she stood to answer it. “He's been phoning constantly for the last two hours.”

“Don't answer it,” Adam said quickly before Leila could pick up. “I don't want to talk to him right now.”

“He's worried, honey,” Leila explained. “You just took off with his kids without telling him.”

“He's knows they're safe,” Adam sighed.

“Honey...”

“Just give me an hour to think Mom,” Adam pleaded. “I'll call him when I figure out what I'm going to say to him.”

“Well, what's there to say?” Leila asked as she came to sit down beside her oldest son. “I'm sure Kris is really sorry for what he said to Sophia, but honey, you've got to realize how shocked he must have been.”

“And I wasn't?” Adam asked annoyed. “I was just as shocked as he was, but there was no need for the things he said. He looked so ugly when they were flying out of his mouth. I've never seen him like that the whole time we've been together.”

“You can't throw away a seventeen year relationship over one little mistake, Adam.” Leila took Adam's hand in her own to squeeze. “You two have been through too much to let it slip away now.”

“I'm not the one letting it go,” Adam said quietly. “He's the one that started this. The simple fact is that if he can't come to terms with what's happened to Sophia quickly, then there will be no point in us trying to save anything. I'm not placing anyone's needs above my child's. Not even my husband's.”

 

…........................................

 

Adam knocked lightly on Leila's bedroom door before pushing it open. “Hey guys,” he smiled looking at his four kids laying together on the bed. “Grandma's ordered us some take out.”

“Thank god,” Sebastian breathed out. “We all thought she was going to trying cooking something.”

“I heard that,” Leila yelled from the other room.

Adam walked fully into the room before closing the door tightly behind him. “I figured we could talk now.”

“We know Sophia's pregnant,” Jacob interrupted. “Your and Daddy's yelling match made sure all of us knew about it.”

“I'm sorry you guys had to hear that,” Adam sighed as he sat down at the bottom of the bed. “That wasn't meant for your ears.”

“I didn't know you and Daddy could yell like that,” Sebastian said quietly. “It was scary.”

“I had to put my fingers in my ears,” Elle said causing Adam's heart to sink.

“And I'm very sorry that happened, but I promise you it will never happen again.”

“Have you talked to Daddy yet?” Sophia asked with a shaky voice.

“I'm going to do call him after dinner.”

“I've kept my cell phone on, but he's not phoned it,” Sophia said sadly causing Adam's heart to sink again.

“He's going to want to talk to me first, baby girl,” Adam explained as he reached over to rub Sophia's arm. “Don't worry about it. None of you worry about it. I'm going to fix everything after dinner.”

“Are we going home after dinner?” Elle asked. “Are we going to see Daddy?”

“Not tonight,” Adam smiled. “We're going to stay here for a little while.”

“Where are we all going to sleep?” Jacob asked as he looked around. “Grandma's only got one guest room.”

“We'll figure it out,” Adam sighed. “Just look at it like a mini vacation,” he added trying to sound excited.

“But we don't go on vacation without Daddy,” Elle pointed out.

“I'm going to go clean up before dinner,” Adam said as he stood from the bed. “Why don't you guys watch TV or something.”

“Are you okay, Papa?” Jacob asked as he watched Adam back out of the room.

“I'm fine, baby boy,” Adam said in a rush as he moved quickly out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He closed the door quietly behind him before sliding down onto his knees and choking back a sob.

“Are you okay, Adam?” Leila called from the other side of the door.

“I'm fine,” Adam said quickly. “Just give me a minute please.” Adam said with his back pressed against the bathroom door as he let the tears finally fall.

 

…..............................................

 

Adam took a deep breath before dialing Kris's cell. It only rang once before Kris picked up. “Adam?”

“It's me,” Adam said quietly.

“Where are you?” Kris rushed out. “I've been trying to call you all day.”

“I'm at my mom's.” Adam closed his mom's bedroom door to block out the kids' loud chatter. “They're all okay.”

“You're in LA?” Kris asked confused. “I came home this morning and you were gone.”

“I figured we could use time away,” Adam explained. “There's some things I need to do in LA too.”

“What things?” Kris asked annoyed. “Adam, look I'm sorry I...”

“I'm not who you should be apologizing to,” Adam snapped into the phone. “I think your first I'm sorry should go to Sophia.”

“I know,” Kris sighed heavily. “I know I fucked up. I should never have said those things to her, but you've got to see it from my point of view.”

“I do,” Adam snapped. “I'm her parent too. I know exactly what you're feeling. I know how angry you feel. I know how disappointed you are in her. I just didn't let my anger get so out of control and call my own daughter a whore.”

“Can I come and get you guys?” Kris asked weakly into the phone.

“Did you hear what I just said to you?” Adam snapped. “You called your fifteen-year-old daughter a whore.”

“Adam, you can't make me feel any worse than I already do,” Kris said quietly into the phone. “Is Sophia okay?”

“She's heartbroken,” Adam admitted honestly. “She needed you, and you weren't there for her. You showed me a side of you I didn't know existed, Kris. A really ugly side that I didn't think was even possible.”

“I'm sorry,” Kris breathed out as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“I've got to go Kris.”

“Adam...”

“I need to go,” Adam sighed. “The kids want me to take them for ice cream.”

“Can I talk to them?”

Adam squeezed his eyes shut tight as he listened to his husband's soft crying. “I'll get them to call you later.”

“Thank you,” Kris choked out causing Adam's heart to plummet.

 

…........................................

 

Kris wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked into his parents' kitchen. “Kristopher?”

“I managed to get through to Adam.” Kris took a seat beside his mama at the kitchen table.

“Is he with Leila?”

“He must have flown out with them this morning with them,” Kris said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Did you manage to speak to the kids?” Neil asked as he studied his son closely.

“He's going to get them to call me later.”

“When is he bringing them home?” Kim asked before pouring Kris a cup of coffee.

“He didn't say,” Kris breathed out.

“Are you going to LA?”

“I don't think so,” Kris sighed.

“Why not?”

“He didn't ask me to come.” Kris wiped away a stray tear from his eye. “He...he said that Sophia was heartbroken.”

“You have a right to be angry, Kristopher,” Neil pressed. “She's a little girl who's pregnant.”

“I should never have said all those things to her,” Kris said annoyed. “I've ruined everything.”

“Give me your phone,” Kim snapped holding out her hand.

“Why?”

“I'm going to call that boy and tell him to get home right now, so you can both fix this.”

Kris shook his head as he looked at his mama. “This isn't Adam's fault, Mama. I'm the only one to blame for this.”

“Well, I just don't like any of this,” Neil remarked. “A father should be with his children.”

“Tell that to Adam,” Kim said annoyed.

Kris buried his face in his hands as his parents talked over him. “Kristopher, you need to fix this,” his father snapped causing Kris to stand up.

“I need to be alone.”

“Well, that's not going to make things better,” Kim sighed.

Kris grabbed his coat from the chair. “I'm just going to go home and think for a while. I need to figure out what I'm going to say when the kids call.”

“Just don't wallow,” Neil warned as he pointed at his son.

“I'll call you after I talk to the kids,” Kris said before walking out of his parents' kitchen.

 

…........................................

 

Kris sat on top of Sophia's bed with his phone in one hand and a small framed picture of him holding Sophia when she was a baby in the other. He had sat on the bed in silence before the phone finally rang. “Hello?”

“Hi Daddy,”

“Hi Elle,” Kris laughed lightly. “What are you doing, baby girl?”

“Papa bought me a new teddy,” Elle said with excitement in her voice. “It's pink and it has a bow. I'm calling it Lucy, but Jacob said Lucy isn't a good name for a teddy.”

Kris let out a nervous laugh as listened to his little girl's gleeful chatter. “Sounds like you're having fun.”

“I am,” Elle giggled. “When are you coming to have fun?” Elle quizzed.

“I don't know, baby girl,” Kris sighed. “You're just going to have to have enough fun for both of us.”

“I can do that,” Elle smiled. “Okay, here's Sebastian.” Kris listened as the phone was passed over.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hey, buddy,” Kris breathed out. “You okay?”

“I've got a headache now with Elle's fascinating teddy story,” Sebastian said dryly.

“Are you having fun with Grandma?”

“I'm sharing a bed with my brother,” Sebastian remarked causing Kris to laugh.

“That's what happens every time you stay with Grandma,” Kris pointed out. “What kind of ice cream did you get?”

“Mint.”

“My favorite,” Kris smiled. “Did you get two scoops?”

“Three,” Sebastian giggled. “I tried for four, but Papa stopped me.”

“Good,” Kris smiled. “He doesn't want to be up all night with you being sick because of too much ice cream.”

“Well, Jacob's trying to grab the phone from me,” Sebastian sighed. “Can I call you tomorrow?”

“You can call me any time,” Kris answered quietly. “Be good for your Papa.”

“Bye Daddy.”

“Bye Buddy.”

“Hello?”

“Hi Jacob.”

“This is really weird,” Jacob admitted quietly. “Why don't you just come out and get us?”

“We'll sort it all out soon,” Kris sighed. “Just don't give your Papa a hard time.”

“He's like a zombie,” Jacob sighed. “He spent a whole lot of money tonight. He bought me a two thousand dollar belt.”

“And you're complaining about that?”

“He's bought Sophia a whole new outfit.”

“Make sure you sent me a picture of you wearing the belt,” Kris laughed lightly.

“I can't,” Jacob said.

“Why not?”

“I don't have my black jeans,” Jacob explained. “I need them to make my outfit complete.

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “I'll wait until you get home.”

“And when is that going to be?” Jacob asked quietly.

“I really don't know, baby.”

“Do you want to talk to Papa now?” Jacob asked.

“What about Sophia?”

“She's laying down.”

“Is she okay?”

“I don't know,” Jacob admitted. “Okay, here's Papa. See you soon Daddy.”

“Bye,” Kris whispered.

“Hello?”

Kris let out a sigh at hearing his husband's voice. “Is Sophia okay?”

“She was feeling a little light headed when we were out...”

“Did you take her to a doctor?” Kris interrupted.

“I made an appointment for tomorrow,” Adam answered. “They're going to scan her too.”

Kris squeezed his eyes shut as he nodded. “I guess it's good that we get everything checked out.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “Look, I better go. I promised Elle I'd read her a story before bed.”

“What's going to happen, Adam?” Kris asked in a whisper.

“I don't know,” Adam admitted honestly. “I'll get the kids to call you tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

“Bye Kris.”

“Bye Adam.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026


	87. Chapter 87

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 87

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Sophia shifted uncomfortably on the hard plastic chair in the doctor's waiting room as she watched her papa sign the medical questionnaire. “I bet you didn't expect to be doing this so soon?”

“Becoming a grandfather?” Adam quizzed. “Well that's true. I didn't think that would happen at the age of forty-four.”

“I'm sorry.” Sophia looked around the waiting room at the other expecting mothers. “I know you must feel embarrassed by all of this.”

“I do not,” Adam said annoyed. “Nothing you do will ever make me feel embarrassed. I guess I'm just worried about you. I'm worried about a lot of things if I'm honest.”

“What are you worried about?”

“Us,” Adam answered honestly. “I'm worried about our family.”

“Do you think Daddy's okay?” Sophia asked as she looked down at her feet.

“Your Daddy is probably at home feeling very bad about what he did,” Adam answered. “I don't want you thinking bad about him though. He only reacted that way because he loves you so much. He's hurting right now.”

“I don't think bad of Daddy,” Sophia admitted quietly. “I was expecting a lot worse.”

Adam took a deep sigh before looking down at his daughter. “What did you think was going to happen?”

“I thought I would be the one getting thrown out, not Daddy.”

“You know I would never do that to you no matter what you do,” Adam said. “And I should never have done it with your Daddy. I had no right telling him to leave. I've probably fucked everything up.”

“Papa this is all my fault. if you're going to blame anyone, blame me.”

“You're right,” Adam said nodding his head. “You are to blame for a lot of it. You've made a very big mistake, and even though I reacted to it better than your Daddy, it doesn't mean I'm not as angry as he is. I am so disappointed in the choices you've made, but what's going on with me and your Daddy is all down to us. We forgot to be a team. We should have talked about it first before coming to you.”

“What do you think is going to happen now?” Sophia asked finally looking up at Adam.

“There are a lot of things we need to figure out.”

“Like?”

“Like, if you want to keep the baby or not.”

“I'm not having an abortion,” Sophia said quickly, “and I'm not putting it up for adoption. I don't want to do that to my child. I don't want to be like my mom.”

“So, you're really going to keep it?” Adam asked softly. “You think you can cope with a new born baby?”

“Of course I can't,” Sophia sighed. “I'm sort of hoping my Papa and Daddy would help me.”

“Of course I'll help you,” Adam smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulder.

“And Daddy?”

“I think your Daddy is very sorry for the way he reacted to your news,” Adam explained. “I said we would call him when we get back.”

“Can you ask him to come to LA?” Sophia asked shyly.

“I think that's a good idea,” Adam smiled. “We've got a lot to talk about.”

Sophia nodded her head in agreement as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder. “Papa?”

“Yeah?”

“What was my mom like?”

“She was... nothing like you,” Adam said. “You're a lot warmer than she was.”

“Do you think she loved me?”

“In her own way,” Adam shrugged.

“It must have been a horrible way,” Sophia commented. “To want to give me up. I've only been pregnant for a couple of weeks, and I couldn't imagine giving my baby away.” Sophia put a protective hand over her stomach causing Adam to frown.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2011

 

“So...” Adam began before stopping to look at Kris for help.

“How's school?” Kris asked turning in his seat to look at Kelly.

“I spend an hour every morning hanging over my toilet seat throwing up so I'm really thankful when I see the school gates because that means the throwing up has stopped.” Kelly answered causing both Kris and Adam to pull a face. “Too much information?”

“No no.” Kris said shaking his head while Adam nodded his.

“Too much information for me.” Adam shifted around in the doctor's waiting room chair as he tried to get comfortable. “So, it was nice of your mom to let us bring you for your scan alone.”

“She figured that since I'm already knocked-up riding in a car with two guys wouldn't be so dangerous for my reputation anymore.” Kelly shrugged.

“Plus, we're both gay.” Adam added. “If you were naked in front of me, I would just want to dress you up like a Barbie doll.”

“He didn't mean that.” Kris said with a nervous laugh. “She's fifteen.” Kris snapped at Adam. “You can't talk about her being naked.”

“Well it's clear that someone's seen her naked.” Adam pointed out looking down Kelly's small baby bump.

“I need to pee.” Kelly announced standing up and marching away from the pair.

“Adam.” Kris snapped. “Why are you being mean to her?”

“Cause she's being a first class bitch.” Adam answered. “I've just had a scary thought.”

“You are a scary thought.” Kris groaned rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hands.

“What if the kid she's carrying turns out just like her? We could be adopting a complete bitch.” Adam asked with a serious look on his face.

“Did you just call a fetus a complete bitch?” Kris quizzed with a frown.

“I'm just saying, if we adopt this kid, what are the chances of it coming out and being like her?” Adam whispered as Kelly came back into the waiting room.

“You're crazy.” Kris whispered.

“But I might be right,” Adam whispered back.

 

.................................................

 

Kris helped Kelly up onto the bed while Adam tried to avoid looking at the very detailed posters on the wall. “My god is there a need for that?” He quizzed pointing to one poster.

“I sure as hell don't need to see it again,” Kris remarked as he took a seat next to Adam.

“Okay.” The doctor announced walking into the room. “I'm Dr. Hummel and..... You're Adam Lambert and Kris Allen?” The doctor stood looking confused between Kelly and the singers.

“The things you do on a tour bus,” Adam said rolling his eyes as he pointed towards Kelly.

“Are you trying to get us arrested or something?” Kris snapped through gritted teeth. “You cannot joke about sleeping with a fifteen-year-old. Seriously, install a filter or something.”

“It was joke.”

“It wasn't funny.”

“I thought it was funny,” Kelly shrugged.

“Well, you got knocked up at fifteen so your opinion on humor doesn't count.” Kris snapped before turning to look at the doctor. “Sorry.”

“Okay then,” Doctor Hummel said and moved over to the ultrasound machine. “Let's get a look at your baby.”

“Oh, it's not my baby.” Kelly said shaking her head. “It's theirs, I'm just growing it for them.”

“Well, let's just take a look anyway.” The doctor gave Kris a funny look before turning on the machine.

“I didn't do that,” Kris announced pointing at Kelly's stomach.

“Okay.” The doctor gave a fake smile.

“I'm telling the truth.”

“Okay.”

“Stop that!” Kris snapped. “Stop saying 'okay,' I didn't knock up a fifteen-year-old.”

“Baby,” Adam tried not to laugh as he put his hand over Kris's mouth. “He knows you didn't. We're adopting Kelly's baby.” Adam explained to the doctor.

“Oh I see.” The doctor smiled. “Well, that makes more sense.”

 

…............................

 

“Well, that was memorable.” Kris sighed as he followed Kelly and Adam across the parking lot towards their car.

“You guys are like the best double act I've ever seen,” Kelly laughed. “You guys should take that act on the road.”

“Well as long as you were amused,” Kris said dryly as he passed Adam to get to the car.

“Aw, come on,” Adam said trying not to laugh along with Kelly. “You panicked cause you thought the doctor was accusing you of getting Kelly pregnant.”

“Again. Getting a teenager pregnant is not funny.”

“Aw, but if the captain of the football team didn't get me pregnant, then you two wouldn't be getting a baby so soon,” Kelly pointed out causing Adam to stop walking.

“The captain of the football team?” Adam quizzed causing Kelly to nod her head. “Does that mean you're the head cheerleader?”

“No, I'm the captain of the soccer team.” Kelly answered. “Why?”

“Sports?” Adam groaned. “You don't do any kind of dancing?”

“Dancing is for airheads,” Kelly remarked causing Kris to wince.

“Bad idea.”

“What do you mean dancing is for airheads?” Adam snapped. “I dance.”

“And that's just proving my point,” Kelly said dryly.

“Great,” Adam said throwing his hands up in the air. “Our kid was created by two sports fanatics. I don't stand a chance.”

“You don't know the baby will like sports,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“Oh trust me. With my luck, it will.”

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam shifted his seat closer to Sophia's as the doctor walked into the office. “So, who do we have here?” The doctor smiled warmly as he stuck out his hand in front of Sophia.

“Sophia Lambert-Allen, sir,” Sophia said unsure as she shook the doctor's hand.

“You can call me Dr. Casey.” Dr. Casey turned giving Adam a smile. “You must be Dad.”

“I'm her dad not the baby's,” Adam said quickly causing the doctor to laugh.

“I got that,” Dr. Casey took a seat behind his desk to look over Sophia's notes. “How old are you, Sophia?”

“Fifteen.”

“You must be pretty scared right now,” Dr. Casey remarked.

“A little,” Sophia mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

“It's okay to be scared,” Dr. Casey smiled, “but don't think you're alone. I can see you have a good strong family behind you.”

“I do,” Sophia smiled.

“So, I'm going to ask you some question, and don't worry if you don't have an answer. We're just here to have a talk.”

“Okay,” Sophia said looking unsure at her papa.

“Because of your young age I have to ask you what your plans are. You know there are many different options, and...”

“I'm keeping the baby,” Sophia interrupted. “I don't have to think about any of that. I know I'm keeping my baby.”

“You and your parents' have talked about this?” Dr. Casey asked looking at Adam.

“I was given away by my own biological mother,” Sophia explained. “I couldn't do that to my own kid.” Sophia looked at her papa with a smile. “My Papa knows I couldn't do that, and I know he couldn't do it either.” Adam nodded his head in agreement as Sophia took a steady breath.

 

End of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2011

 

Adam fought hard to keep his hands by his sides, but it was too much. He had to touch. Reaching out slowly he bent down. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Jesus!” Adam yelped, jumping back from the sofa. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I thought you were gay,” Kelly remarked as she sat up from the sofa. “What would Kris say if he saw you trying to feel me up?”

“I wasn't...I...I...” Adam stuttered, as his cheeks turned a deep red.

“Relax,” Kelly laughed, patting the sofa beside her for Adam to sit. “I get it, you were trying to feel the baby,” Kelly pointed towards her bump causing Adam to nod his head.

“I saw it somewhere that you can feel the baby kick sometimes,” Adam said shyly looking down at his hands. “I was just trying to feel if I could.”

Kelly took his hand laying it over her baby bump, “It's a bit of a mover actually.”

Adam held his breath as he felt the tiniest little flutters under the palm of his hand. “Is that it?”

“That's your baby,” Kelly smiled.

“Huh,” Adam said amazed, “That's......”

“Weird?” Kelly suggested. “Something out of the movie Alien?” she added.

“I was going to say beautiful,” Adam breathed out.

“We'll agree to disagree,” Kelly shrugged. “So where's Kris?”

Adam kept his hand on Kelly's stomach as he looked at the girl. “He's taken your boyfriend to play basketball.”

“Is this the man to man talk?” Kelly quizzed, “because Jackson won't like that.”

Adam stayed quiet for a moment as he felt his baby move under his hand. “Can we talk seriously for a moment?”

“How serious is serious?” Kelly asked.

“I just want to hear about your plans for after the birth,” Adam moved his hand away from Kelly's stomach to lay his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “Nothing too serious.”

“Well, I need to get into shape,” Kelly copied Adam's position as she looked towards the TV screen.

“And what about the baby?” Adam asked carefully.

“It's your baby,” Kelly shrugged, “I'm just carrying it for you.”

“But you must have some connection to it?” Adam said. “I mean it is growing inside you.”

“So is the burger I ate for dinner last night, but you don't see me having a connection with that,” Kelly looked to Adam with a smirk, before turning her attention back to the TV screen.

Adam looked at the young girl in front of him with a look of confusion on his face. “So you won't want to be in the baby's life?”

Kelly turned her attention back to Adam. “Once I give birth to your child, I will never see it again.”

“But.....”

“Adam,” Kelly held up her hand, stopping Adam from talking. “If my Aunt Mary hadn't come to me when she did and told me that Kris Allen and Adam Lambert were wanting to adopt a baby, and maybe they would adopt my baby..... well, if my Aunt hadn't come and told me that when she did, I would have aborted the baby a long time ago.” Adam flinched at the young girl's words causing her to reach out and take Adam's hand. “Sorry, if I've shocked you, but it's the truth,” Kelly turned back to the TV screen leaving Adam staring at her in shock.

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“Okay, what's going to happen now is the scan,” Dr. Casey smiled. “So, if you would like to get up onto the bed.

“Are we going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?” Sophia asked her papa as she climbed up onto the bed.

“It's a little too early for that, baby girl,” Adam smiled. “We're just going to hear the heartbeat.”

“I take it you've been through all of this before,” Dr. Casey remarked as he stepped up to the machine.

“After four kids, I could probably do your job.”

“Well, I doubt I could do yours, so we'll not swap career any time soon,” Dr. Casey joked. “Now Sophia...”

“Mr. Lambert?” The small receptionist from the waiting room poked her head around the office door. “Your husband's here.”

“Kris?”

“He's asking if he can come in.”

Adam looked at Sophia as she nodded her head. “Sure, let him in.” Adam watched the door closely as Kris entered it looking down at the floor.

“Hi Daddy,” Sophia said softly as she lay on the bed.

Kris looked up sadly at his daughter. “Hi, baby girl.”

“We're just going to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time,” Dr. Casey said pulling Kris from his daze.

“I guess I just got here just in time.”

“I didn't know you were coming,” Adam said talking for the first time as Kris took the seat beside him.

“I wouldn't miss it,” Kris whispered before reaching over and taking Adam's hand in his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2026


	88. Chapter 88

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 88

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Kris asked nervously as he took a seat across from Adam. “We could go somewhere more privately if you want.”

Adam looked around the empty restaurant. “I think we're the only ones here. Let's just sit down and calm our nerves. I don't know why I'm so fucking nervous.”

“Because this is important,” Kris answered honestly.

“We both know we did wrong,” Adam begins. “I should never have pushed you to talk, and you should never have gotten so angry. We should have stayed up all night, and figured out what we were going to do before talking to Sophia. We both fucked up big time.”

“I was the one that lost my temper,” Kris said quietly. “I'm the one that...” Kris paused to sigh deeply. “I've fucked up so bad. Sophia's never going to want anything to do with me again.”

“You and Sophia will need to talk,” Adam pointed out. “It's going to have to be a long talk, and you're both going to have to be honest. You're also going to have to be the adult in the conversation. You can't do what you did the other day. I know Sophia's fucked up. I know she's put a big target on her back, but calling her names and getting angry isn't going to make that go away. She's pregnant and that's it. Now we just have to accept it, and move on. She's going to need all the help she can get.”

“I know all that,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. “I knew all that the other day, but I just snapped. I looked at this girl I didn't recognize. I looked at her and saw Kelly.”

“She's not Kelly,” Adam said in a calm voice. “She's just a little girl who's made a very big mistake. She's scared, and she needs us. She's going to need us both more than she ever has before,

“I feel the same way,” Kris said quietly.

Adam took another nervous look around the dark restaurant as Kris took a sip of his wine. “So, I told my mom I'd bring you by after dinner so the kids could see you. There's not really a lot of room at my mom's though.”

“It's fine,” Kris faked a smile. “I can stay at the hotel.”

“I was actually thinking maybe we could pick up the kids and all go to the hotel together,” Adam said as he looked down at his hands. “I think the kids have missed you.”

“I've missed them too,” Kris admitted. “I missed all of you.”

“I missed you too,” Adam admitted quietly.

“I lay awake last night in our bed, and every time I turned the light off to try go to sleep I couldn't,” Kris said in a shy tone. “I've never slept alone in the cottage before. I just couldn't do it. I ended up going for a drive, and before I knew it I was heading towards the airport.”

“I figured you would still be at your parents'.”

“I couldn't,” Kris sighed. “They kept going on about how I should fix things. Make you come home with the kids.”

“I'm not going home, Kris,” Adam blurted out. “I've been thinking.”

“Yeah?” Kris asked in a shaky tone.

“I can't live in Conway anymore.”

“Oh,” Kris slumped back against his seat. “I thought we were getting somewhere. I thought we were going to work things out.”

“I just can't go back there,” Adam admitted honestly.

“Adam, please don't do this,” Kris breathed out. “You can't take my kids away from me.”

“No, Kris that's not what I mean.” Adam reached across the table to take Kris by the hand. “I mean we can't go back to Conway. All of us.”

“I don't understand,” Kris shook his head in confusion.

“We can't take Sophia back to Conway pregnant,” Adam explained gently. “We can't put her through that. You know the whole town will be buzzing when they find out about this. Then there's Jacob. He's finding it harder and harder at school. He can hardly breathe in that school because of the bullies. Then there's Sebastian and his boxing. It just seems our kids aren't built for small town life.”

“But Conway is all they know,” Kris said. “Could we really take them away from their home?”

“I'm doing it, Kris,” Adam sighed. “I've thought about it long enough and I know this is where we need to be. It's where my work is so I'll be home a lot more, and all the kids will be able to be themselves without worrying about being judged.”

Kris leaned forward in his seat to take both Adam's hands in his own. “I want to be able to get past all this. Get past the last few days, and make sure our family is just as strong as before.”

“We need to be a team again,” Adam pointed out. “Did you know the kids heard us yelling in the den? They heard every word we said to each other.”

Kris let go of Adam's hands burying his face in his own. “Do you think there is any point in me coming over to your mom's?”

“Why wouldn't you?”

“The kids probably hate me by now.”

Adam reached across the table to take Kris's hands away from his face. “You know that's not true. We've never had a fight in front of them before. It's not like we make a habit of it.”

“I just don't want them to be scared of me now,” Kris sighed. “They're never going to trust me again.”

“The kids have probably already forgotten about it,” Adam remarked, “and Sophia was happy to see you at the doctor's office.”

“I'm glad I didn't miss that,” Kris smiled softly. “I can't believe we heard our first grandchild's heartbeat today.”

“I am not going to be called Granddad,” Adam said with a serious look causing Kris to laugh.

“I'm sure we can come up with a good nickname for you.” Kris looked across the table with a smile on his face. “Does this mean we've stopped fighting?”

“I think so,” Adam smiled.

“Good,” Kris breathed out. “I hate fighting with you. We haven't had a proper fight in years.”

“Our fights used to end up in really hot sex,” Adam smirked causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Just drink your wine so we can go get our babies.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2009

 

Kris could only shake his head as he looked at himself in the full length mirror in Adam's bedroom. His usual attire of converse jeans and plaid shirt lay abandoned on the bedroom floor replaced by Adam's choice for what Kris should wear on their night out. He bent his legs stretching out trying to give himself more room in the crotch area. He couldn't understand how Adam found the idea of Kris dressed in a pair of tight black pants so appealing, but here he was looking at himself in disbelief. The white button down shirt with four buttons that had somehow gone missing wasn't really helping Kris either, and he had no idea how he was going to fit his feet into the pointy leather boots Adam had insisted he wear.

A low whistle from behind caused Kris to turn. Adam stood at the bedroom door dressed in the sexiest outfit Kris had ever seen. Tight jeans clung to Adam's thighs revealing every muscle andon top he wore a simple black t-shirt that caused Kris to pull a face at him through the mirror.

“You're wearing that?” Adam looked down at his outfit and smiled. “There better be an over-the-top jacket to go along with it.” Kris warned.

“And a bitching broach.” Adam answered as he walked behind Kris to wrap his arms around his waist. “You look hot.”

“I look like a male stripper.” Kris commented bring an abrupt burst of laughter from Adam. “Yeah that's it, I'm changing.” Kris tried to pull away only to have Adam pull him back against his chest.

“I said you look hot. I like you looking hot.” Adam looked at his boyfriend through the mirror.

“It's one thing to look hot in the comfort of our bedroom but when going out?”

“It's a private party.” Adam reminded him. “Just a few friends that are dying to meet you.”

“But what if they don't like me?” Kris asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“Impossible.” Adam kissed his boyfriend's ear. “We'll stay for an hour then come home. I only want to celebrate the end of tour with a few friends.” Adam came to rest his chin on Kris's shoulder. “I just haven't seen them in so long and I want them to meet the man I love.” Adam stuck his bottom lip out causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“One hour.”

…...........................................

Kris pulled at his tight shirt as Adam tugged him along the dark hallway. They had arrived at the club sneaking past the crowd when the door man gave Adam a cheeky wink.

“Old friend.” Adam explained when Kris gave him a nudge.

“And by friend you mean?”

“I mean friend,” Adam answered over his shoulder as he weaved his way down the long empty hallway.

“The press say we're friend,” Kris commented causing Adam to stop dead in his tracks to look at his boyfriend.

“Best friends.” Adam answered pushing Kris against the cold wall. Using his height Adam held Kris against the wall as he leaned down to look him in the eye. “You're my best friend. My boyfriend. My lover. My everything.” He leaned in pressing his mouth against Kris's ear. “My baby.” Adam pulled back to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

“You sound like a Barry White song.” Kris choked out as he tried to stop the blush rising on his cheeks.

“I love you too.” Adam pulled back leading Kris towards the black door in front of them.

As the doors swung open Kris jumped back in fright at the loud music hidden behind it.

“Relax.” Adam mouthed pulling Kris along with him towards a crowded table in the corner of the room.

…..................................................

Kris found himself wedged between Adam and Adam's friend Brad or Cheeks as he told Kris in a teasing way when they had first been introduced. Kris had recognized him straight away as Adam's ex whom Adam had been kissing in those photos that had appeared all over the internet all those months ago. The pictures Kris now liked to pretend he had never seen.

“So Mr Idol, Adam tells me you're staying with him while you're in LA.” Cheeks wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder pulling him closer. “And I thought you would be bored of him by now. All those months locked up together.” Cheeks said with a dreamy sigh.

“We get along.” Kris could feel Cheeks fingertips stroking the back of his neck causing him to shudder. He could hear Adam talking to the girl next to him, but turning to get his attention would only make Cheeks' hold on him tighter.

“We all get along with Adam.” Cheeks smiled. “Our Adam's very personable.”

Kris only nodded as he pushed himself away from Cheeks pressing himself against Adam's side.

“You okay?” Adam asked finally turning to look at Kris.

“Fine,” Kris answered feeling Cheeks press himself up against his side.

“Really fine,” Cheeks smiled pulling Kris towards him. “I was just asking Kris how close you two are?”

Adam only smiled at his ex as his arm came round Kris's waist pulling him into his body and away from Cheek's. “Very close.”

“I can see that.” Cheeks' smiled. “And looks like you don't want to share.”

“I don't share my toys,” Adam said through gritted teeth. Kris's head snapped up looking at Adam.

“Come on. It's nice to share.” Cheeks' hand came up to squeeze Kris's thigh.

“Not this time.” Adam answered coldly.

Kris pushed Cheeks' hand from his thigh as he tried to stand up from the table. “Move.”

“Kris?” Kris stood causing Adam to grip his hips as he stood in front of him.

“Move Adam.” Kris snapped climbing over Adam's legs as he bolted from the table. He could hear Adam's voice calling him from the table, but Kris didn't look back as he stormed through the black doors out of the club.

…................................................

Adam stood at the entrance of the club looking left to right for any sign of his boyfriend. He really wanted to go back into the club and kill Cheeks with his bare hands, but that would have to wait until he found Kris. Pulling out his cell Adam punched in the memorized number. As it began to ring Adam heard the ringing echo from the alley way next to the club.

“Kris?” Adam walked slowly down the dark alley way. “Kris?” He repeated louder. He looked back up the alley. “Kris, answer me please. It's pretty fucking scary in here.”

“Just go back to your friends, Adam.” Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Kris's voice coming from the end of the alley.

Adam walked towards the sound to find Kris leaning against the dirty wall his head back and his eyes closed.

“Kris?” Kris opened his eyes causing Adam to take a step back. Kris stared at Adam with a look he had never seen before, and if he was honest it frightened him. “Kris?” he repeated shakily as Kris took a step towards him.

“Toy?” Kris's voice came out sharp causing Adam to flinch. “I'm your toy?”

“That came out all wrong.” Adam held up his hands in front of him. “It's just Brad.”

“He knows about us?” Kris accused.

“He guessed.”

“Guessed?” Kris let out a bitter laugh. “He just guessed that we were a couple?”

“Okay, I told him but....”

“You told him?” Kris threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

“But.. he knew I was in love with you. He could see it when he watched us together on TV. Kris please don't make this into a big deal.” Adam stepped forward only to have Kris take a step back away from him.

“You talked about me in there like I was some sort of play thing for you and Cheeks to fight over,” Kris accused causing Adam to shake his head.

“No. Kris please I promise you that's not what it's like. It's just the way Brad is, he doesn't know how to talk to normal people.” Adam pleaded desperately.

“And what's your excuse?” Kris snapped.

The two men stood in the dark alley frozen in place and staring at one another. Adam knew Kris wouldn't back down; his anger was too strong. Adam could only stand and wait for whatever Kris did next. Anything Adam said at this point would only make it all worse.

“I've been so stupid.” Kris finally said. “I thought coming here with you would somehow make things feel more normal. Like, if I could survive tonight then things wouldn't be so....” Kris closed his eyes resting his head back against the stone wall.

“So what?” Adam asked quietly.

“So weird,” Kris answered. Keeping his eyes closed Kris continued. “I thought maybe one night out with my boyfriend would show me that I could do this. That I could be gay and completely comfortable with it,” Kris explained opening his eyes to see Adam looking back at him. “But I'm not comfortable with it. Maybe I'm not gay.”

The next few seconds happened so fast Kris was unsure what had happened. Adam had gone from being a few feet away to being pressed up against him.

“You little shit,” Adam growled as he gripped onto Kris's shirt holding him in place.

“It's the truth,” Kris snapped struggling to break free from Adam's grip. “Get the fuck off me.”

“So, you're not gay now?” Adam kept his hold on Kris. Slipping his knee between Kris's let Adam rub Kris's crotch. “You sure about that?” Adam smirked.

“This isn't me,” Kris choked out and stopped struggling letting Adam ease his grip a little. “I'm not like those people,” Kris pointed towards the club.

“I don't want you to be,” Adam released this grip on Kris's shirt letting his hands snake up to Kris's neck. “I just want you to be you.”

“I don't want to be gay,” Kris admitted closing his eyes again.

“Liar,” Adam whispered.

“I can't be gay,” Kris whispered back.

Pressing his knee harder into his boyfriend's crotch Adam bent down to Kris's level. “Open your eyes,” Adam demanded. When Kris kept his eyes closed Adam pressed his knee more firmly into Kris. He could feel the younger man getting hard beneath him. “Fine. Keep your fucking eyes shut.” Adam roughly pulled away from his boyfriend roughly. “Like I fucking care.”

As Adam pulled away Kris felt the cold air hit his body. With his eyes still clenched shut Kris listened for Adam to walk away, but instead of hearing footsteps he heard the sound of Adam's belt being undone. Kris refused to open his eyes even when he felt Adam's hands gripping his pants tugging them open.

“That's it. You just keep your eyes closed and pretend I'm not doing this to you,” Adam breathed into his boyfriend's ear, his hand slipping into Kris's open pants.

With one hand stroking Kris slowly Adam used his other to tug at the back of his own jeans pulling them down over his hips. He watched as Kris's eyes remained closed his lips parted slightly as he let out a moan.

“You're looking pretty fucking gay right about now,” Adam spat out as he pulled Kris's tight pants down to his knees. “Just say stop, and I will.” Adam said. Running his fingertips over Kris's lips Adam waited. “Say it, and I'll stop. I promise.” Adam's voice was now gentle as he leaned into his boyfriend. When Kris stayed silent Adam leaned down capturing his lips with his own. Releasing his hand from between Kris's legs Adam gripped his waist pushing him up against the wall trapping Kris with his larger body.

“Wrap your legs around me baby.” Adam supported Kris's weight as the smaller man wrapped himself around Adam. “Do you want me to stop?” Adam pulled back to look at Kris. His eyes remained closed, but he shook his head at Adam's question. “You're going to have to tell me honey. Do you want me to stop?”

“Don't stop?” Kris muttered. It was all Adam needed to hear. Balancing Kris's weight on his thighs Adam released himself from his boxers running the tip along Kris's tight opening.

Standing on his tiptoes Adam pushed forward sliding into Kris with force until he could hear Kris moaning low in his ear.

“You feel so good baby,” Adam breathed into Kris's ear as he let his head slip onto Kris's shoulder. He could feel Kris's own hardness slip between them as they moved together against the alley wall.

“I'm coming,” Kris stuttered tightening his legs around Adam's waist. Adam gripped onto Kris's bare thighs pounding into him harder as his own orgasm took over.

“Fuck,” Adam cursed biting down into his boyfriend's shoulder.

When Kris finally did open his eyes he saw Adam looking back at him, his eyes filled with love. “I'm sorry,” Kris whispered. Releasing his legs from Adam's waist Kris slid down the wall to his feet. “I'm sorry,” he repeated as he fumbled to pull on his pants.

Adam reached out pulling Kris into his arms. “Nothing to be sorry for,” Adam whispered into his boyfriends hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kris admitted with tears in his eyes. “I really do.”

“I know you do,” Adam soothed and reached out to wipe the tears from Kris's eyes. “Let's go home.” Stepping back from the wall Adam reached out to take Kris's hand with his own.

“Yeah. Let's go home.” Kris smiled accepting his boyfriend's hand.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!” Elle yelled as she jumped into Kris's arms.

“Hey there, baby girl,” Kris laughed as he held Elle close to his chest. “I missed you.”

“I know,” Elle smiled. “You always miss me when I'm away.”

Adam closed his mom's front door as he shook his head in amusement. “At least our daughter doesn't lack in confidence.”

“Daddy,” Sebastian yelled as he jumped onto Kris's back.

“Okay, don't attack the daddy,” Kris winced as Sebastian and Elle climbed on top of him.

“You're just inviting it,” Jacob smirked before jumping on top of Kris's stomach.

“Ohh,” Kris winced. “I know you've all missed me, but I'm not your climbing frame.”

Adam took one last look at his family before wandering into the kitchen where Sophia and Leila sat. “Your Daddy's here.”

“I heard,” Sophia laughed. “I don't think he'd appreciate me jumping on him though.”

“I've packed your bags,” Leila announced as she stood from the table.

“You're throwing us out?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I am,” Leila answered honestly.

“I feel so loved,” Adam sighed as Leila rolled her eyes.

“I'm sure you'll survive. Hello Kristopher.”

“Mom,” Kris smiled as he walked over to kiss Leila's cheek. “Your grandchildren almost killed me.”

“I'll go get them ready to leave.”

“You really are throwing us out,” Adam smirked as Leila disappeared through the kitchen door.

“Hey, baby girl,” Kris said quietly as he walked towards Sophia. “You feeling okay?”

“Yes.”

“Come here,” Kris held his arms open for Sophia to walk into.

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” Sophia whispered into Kris's shoulder.

“I'm sorry too,” Kris said pressing a kiss to Sophia's hair. “I messed up really badly, but I promise you I'm going to do better. That's if you'll let me. Will you let me make it up to you?”

“Yes,” Sophia whispered quietly as Kris tightened his hold on her.

“Adam?” Kris said quietly as he looked at his husband.

“Yeah?”

“Could you take the kids to the hotel?” Kris asked looking down at Sophia in his arms. “I'd like to take Sophia for a drive alone.”

“Is the drive off a cliff?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We need to talk, baby girl,” Kris answered softly. “Seriously talk.”

“I'll go get the kids in the car,” Adam said before leaving a kiss on both Sophia and Kris's cheeks.

 

…...............................

 

Kris pulled the car to a stop before turning to look at his daughter. “Do you know where we are?”

Sophia looked around with a confused look on her face. “A park?”

“I used to bring you here every afternoon when you were a baby,” Kris smiled warmly as he looked around. “Your Papa went on tour and I stayed in LA alone with you. Just you and me for weeks at a time.”

“I didn't know Papa went on tour when I was a baby.”

“The first year of your life was spent with me,” Kris remarked. “We had a lot of firsts in this park. The first time you giggled I was pushing you on that baby swing over there,” Kris laughed softly. “Thank god I was recording you with my cell at the time. If your Papa had missed that we would still be hearing about it.”

Sophia looked around the dark park. “Think it's safe for us to get out and have a walk around?”

“Come on,” Kris said pushing open his car door.

“So you didn't work when I was first born?”

“I took it easy after my accident,” Kris answered as he walked around the car to join Sophia. “Papa went to Europe for a little while, and I took care of you.”

“On your own?”

“Cheeks was around,” Kris said rolling his eyes, “but most of the time it was just you and me.”

“I didn't know that.”

“See that bench?” Kris said pointing across the park.

“Yeah?”

“I used to sit on it every afternoon to feed you. And that bit of grass is where you first learned to kick a ball for the first time. Your Papa was pissed when he learned that fact.”

Sophia smiled sadly as she looked around the park. “I guess you and I used to be pretty close.”

“We're still pretty close,” Kris sighed. “We just don't get each other sometimes. You've changed from that little girl that just loved sitting on my knee and snuggling. I guess you're getting more like your Papa.”

“You like Papa,” Sophia remarked.

“I like you too,” Kris said. “I don't like some of the things you do, or your attitude sometimes, but I always like you.”

“Do you love me?” Sophia asked quietly.

“I've loved you since the moment I held you in my arms,” Kris admitted honestly. “And when you act out and do things I don't like, it just means I have to love you just a little bit more.”

“I don't mean to act out. I just have this... I don't even know what it is,” Sophia sighed heavily.

“You're sarcastic and loud, and you think you know it all,” Kris said. “That's what it is.”

“I don't set out to be a bitch,” Sophia remarked. “I just... am.”

“You're not a bitch,” Kris smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulder. “You just have a very opinionated view on things. It sometimes works out for the best.”

“And the rest of the time it makes you and Papa want to kill me?”

“Pretty much.”

“I'll try to stop voicing my opinion so strongly,” Sophia said as she looked up at Kris.

“And it will last a week,” Kris laughed. “I'm not asking you to change your personality. Life is going to change so much for you soon. Trying to be someone you're not will only add to that stress.”

“Do you think I've ruined my life?” Sophia asking looking Kris directly in the eye.

“Part of me does,” Kris admitted honestly. “Part of me wants to shake you and tell you have stupid you are. Tell you that nothing is ever going to be the same again, but then there is another part of me. A part of me that wants to take you in my arms and protect you. Take away all the responsibility you're about to get on your shoulders. I would love to take all this away from you and give you your freedom back.”

“But you can't.” Sophia moved away from Kris to walk towards the swings.

“You're keeping the baby, aren't you?”

“I have to,” Sophia answered sitting down on one of the swings.

“I know you do,” Kris smiled.

“But I'm going to need a lot of help,” Sophia said. “I have no idea how to do anything when it comes to taking care of a baby.”

“You'll learn,” Kris remarked as he began to swing gently on the swing. “We'll help, but you'll have to do a lot yourself. You can't just have sex and get pregnant and not do any of the work. Your Papa and I will be there to help you, but this will be your baby. Your responsibility.”

“I will take responsibility for everything,” Sophia said with a determined voice. “And I'm really ashamed that I disappointed you and Papa.”

“Your actions disappointed me, baby girl, and my own actions disappointed me even more.” Kris reached across to take Sophia's hand in his own. “You needed me to be strong for you and I wasn't. I let my anger get the better of me, and I did something that no parent should ever do. I know I've lost a little bit of your trust, but I promise you, baby girl, I will work so hard to make sure you trust me again.”

“I trust you, Daddy,” Sophia said choking back a sob. “I know you didn't mean it.”

“Come on,” Kris said pulling Sophia onto his lap. “I love you. I love you so much. I love all of you kids, but you were my first. I learned so much from you.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Sophia said as she buried her face in Kris's neck.

“We should get back to the hotel,” Kris sighed. “Your Papa's probably wondering where we are.”

“In a minute,” Sophia mumbled into Kris's neck. “I want to stay here for now.”

“Okay,” Kris whispered as he tightened his hold on his daughter.

“Do you think I'm doing the right thing by keeping the baby?”

Kris sighed as he pulled away from Sophia. “Honestly?”

“Yes.”

“You're a kid, and not a very mature one. You've had this easy life with me and your Papa doing everything for you,” Kris remarked. “You're spoiled and you always want your own way. I don't see how that's going to make you a good mother. You can't be all those things and be a good mother. To be a good parent you need to put aside your own feelings for your child's. You're going to be responsible for this kid's life. You can't fuck it up.”

“Do you think I'll be able to cope?”

“Not alone,” Kris answered. “Your Papa and I were in our late twenties and we struggled with you. How the hell are you supposed to do it at fifteen?”

“I know I've got a lot to learn...”

“A lot to learn?” Kris asked annoyed. “You don't know the half of it. Christ Sophia, you've fucked up your whole life.” Kris paused taking a deep breath. “Sophia, if you keep this baby then your whole future is going to be one big question mark. Now you know money isn't really a worry for us, but there is more to raising kids than that. You've got choices to make that no fifteen-year-old should ever have to make, and you have to do that alone. You're going to have to grow up and become an adult, and that's something me or your Papa can't help you with. Do you understand all that?”

Sophia nodded her head slowly before standing. “I know what I have to do, Daddy, and I know I have to do most of it alone. I get that.”

“Good,” Kris said standing. “Now I want to go back to the hotel. I think your Papa and I need some time alone. We're not used to fighting like this. It's not natural for us.”

“I know.”

“I hope you do,” Kris said. “You're my daughter and I love you, but your Papa is my husband, and I have to protect that relationship. I'm not going to let it suffer because of your choices.”

“I'm going to do what you say Daddy,” Sophia said quietly. “I'm going to work hard.”

“And keep your head down,” Kris pressed. “I don't want any more of your behavior affecting our family.”

“I promise it won't.”

Kris nodded his head as he held out his hand for Sophia to take. “I'm only saying all this because I love you.”

“I know,” Sophia smiled softly as she followed Kris back to the car.

End of Flash Forward 2026

 


	89. Chapter 89

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 89

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam put the last of his books into the box before turning around to find Kim standing looking at him. “Hi.”

“You're kidnapping my grandchildren from me.”

“I am?” Adam frowned. “I thought I was moving them to LA.”

“I am a retired woman,” Kim explained. “All I have is my grandchildren. I retired for my grandchildren.”

“You retired because you're old.”

“I'll ignore that little bitchy comment,” Kim said. “Seriously though, you really are ruining my life.”

“Kim you know better than I do that we can't keep our kids in this town,” Adam said. “With Sophia being pregnant and Jacob being gay...”

“Jacob's always been gay.”

“And he's being bullied,” Adam sighed. “We found out at parents night.”

“Okay, you're going to have to give me some names,” Kim said grabbing a notepad from the desk in front of her. “Last names will do. There's a good chance I'll know their parents.”

Adam stopped what he was doing to come and stand in front of his mother-in-law. “You're a good mama to my kids.” Adam reached down to kiss Kim's forehead. “And you're still going to be a good mama to my kids when they're in LA.”

“Can I come visit?”

“The new house has a nice little guest house out back just for you and Neil,” Adam smiled as he moved back to packing.

“That's another thing I don't understand,” Kim said. “Why buy a new house when you already have a perfectly nice house in LA.”

“That isn't our house anymore,” Adam shrugged. “Brad and Cassidy have been in it for fourteen years. Bo and Tye have grown up in it. We couldn't make them move out now. Plus Kris was really determined he wasn't moving in with them,” Adam laughed. “He said something about taking a pillow and smothering Brad in his sleep.”

“Now I know how Cheeks felt when you moved here,” Kim sighed. “He was devastated when you took Sophia away from him.”

“He got over it.”

“Well, I won't.”

“You do know we're keeping the cottage,” Adam pointed out. “We're still going to be visiting.”

“I bet you said that to Cheeks.”

“We did,” Adam smiled. “And we did visit.”

“Whatever,” Kim sighed causing Adam to laugh.

 

End of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2011

 

Kris watched with an amused smile on his face as Cheeks tried his best to figure out everything Kris and Adam had just told him. “You okay?” Kris asked.

“Okay, tell it to me again,” Cheeks said shaking his head out of the daze he was in.

“We're moving,” Adam said.

“And we want you and Cassidy to look after the house for us.”

“You're giving me your multimillion dollar mansion?” Cheeks asked with a bright smile on his face.

“Not giving,” Kris said, “just asking if you would look after it.”

“Yeah, we're still going to be living here when we come to LA,” Adam said causing Cheeks to frown, “but when we're not, we would like you and Cass to take care of it for us.”

“Like house sitters.” Kris added.

“Can I redecorate?” Cheeks asked looking around the living room at what he could get rid of.

“Sure.” Kris shrugged.

“No.” Adam frowned. “You're just house sitting.”

Cheeks just gave his friend a whatever look. “So, where are you two going?”

“We haven't decided yet,” Kris said. “Some place where Sophia can go to a good school though.”

“Stop right there,” Cheeks held up his hands, “you're not taking my girl with you.”

“Your girl?” Adam and Kris asked at the same time.

“You can't take Sophia away from me,” Cheeks said standing up. “I have parental rights.”

“No you don't,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“But she's my baby.” Cheeks pouted.

“Again, no she's not,” Kris sighed.

“And you have Bo and Tye,” Adam pointed out earning a smirk from his husband. “Seriously?” he asked, giving Kris an annoyed look. “It's been months, get over their names.”

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled.

“But she's my first baby,” Cheeks sighed. “You're taking away my first baby.”

Adam gave his husband a sad look before looking back at his best friend. “You can visit us.”

“I thought you wanted this new house to be normal?” Kris asked in a whisper.

“And we'll be here a lot,” Adam said ignoring his husband.

“It's still not fair,” Cheeks pouted causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“And maybe you can redecorate some of the rooms.” Adam sighed.

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

Adam wandered into the den to find Kris wrestling with his lazy boy chair. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get this damn thing in the truck.”

“And why would you do that?”

“I'm taking it to LA with me,” Kris shrugged. “If I can get a damn thing to move.”

“You are not taking that old thing into my brand new home,” Adam said as he stood with his hands folded. “My new home is modern, and that looks like it should be on the set of Happy Days.”

“But I thought that small room next to Sophia's bedroom could be my new den.”

“You mean our grandchild's nursery?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh,” Kris threw himself down on the chair with a heavy sigh. “That still doesn't sound right. My Grandchild.”

“It'll grow on you.”

“Has it grew on you?” Kris asked looking up at his husband.

“I don't like any of this, Kris,” Adam said softly, “but it's happened now. We just have to get on with it.”

“I'm trying,” Kris sighed, “but it's hard.”

“And that's why you come to me when it gets too much,” Adam said looking down at Kris. “You don't go expressing your feelings to Sophia.”

Kris let out a heavy sigh before looking down at his feet. “That won't happen again.”

Adam took a step forward and placed his hand on top of Kris's head to stroke his hair. “Our new bedroom is pretty big.” Kris looked up causing Adam's hand to fall to his cheek. “Maybe we could corner part of it off and turn it into a mini den for the two of us.”

“You want a den with me?”

“It might be nice to have a place just for us,” Adam shrugged. “With a nice big sofa and wide screen TV for your games.”

“And my chair?”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at the beaten up old chair. “Maybe we could make room for that too.”

“I don't have to sit on it alone,” Kris remarked tugging Adam down until he was beside him on the chair. “There's room enough for two.”

“Hardly,” Adam winced as he tried to get comfy.

“We'll make it work,” Kris whispered as he reached up to kiss Adam's jaw. “We always make it work.”

“You know, I've been thinking,” Adam said as he wrapped his arm around Kris's waist.

“Try not to,” Kris smiled. “You know it gives you a headache.”

“You know there's something we have to do before we leave Conway.”

“Let Jacob sing I am what I am in the middle of main street?” Kris smirked.

“I was thinking more along the lines of telling Matt's parents about the baby.”

Kris let out a heavy sigh as he stood up from the chair. “I don't think so. That kids lucky I've haven't gone over there already and kicked his little ass.”

“He is the baby's dad.”

“Is that important?” Kris asked. “It's not like he's going to have anything to do with the baby.”

“That's not our choice to make.”

“And you think Sophia can make that choice?” Kris asked.

“Every baby needs its dad, Kris,” Adam explained gently.

“And what kind of dad is that little punk going to be?” Kris snapped. “He can't even stand up straight let alone raise a kid.”

“We still have the responsibility to let him and his parents know,” Adam said causing Kris to sigh heavily.

“I guess we can talk to Sophia about it.”

“I think we should.”

“I mean I've been going on about how she has to take responsibility. I guess that little punk should take on some too.”

“We're making the right choice.” Adam reached out to kiss Kris's lips lightly. “And who knows,” he added pulling away, “maybe we'll get lucky and the kid will look nothing like him.”

“We can live in hope,” Kris said sarcastically.

 

…...........................................

 

“You are going to bring them back aren't you?” Adam asked as he kept a grip on Elle's hand.

“I just want one last night with my grandchildren before you run away with them to LA, and I never get to see them again,” Kim said dramatically as she tugged Elle out of Adam's grasp. “Now, are you sure Sophia doesn't want to come? I'm making pizza.”

“She throws up at the mention of the word pizza,” Kris remarked.

“And we want to talk to her anyway,” Adam added. “You having the kids gives us a perfect opportunity.”

“I am a perfect babysitter,” Kim said smugly, “and you are giving up my services just to move to LA.”

“Yes we are,” Adam faked a smile as he pushed his mother-in-law out of the front door. “Goodbye.”

“That was rude,” Kim scolded before Adam shut the door in her face.

“You'll pay for that later,” Kris laughed.

“Just remind me to call your brother after this.”

“Why?”

“I need him to get some girl knocked up so my kids aren't the only grandchildren that woman has,” Adam said as he walked towards Sophia's bedroom. “I can't cope with the pressure anymore.”

“Why do you think my brother hasn't had kids?” Kris smirked.

“He's probably got some wife hidden away with him in Boston,” Adam said. “I mean he's thirty-nine.”

“Maybe he's gay.”Adam and Kris jumped back as Sophia stood at her bedroom door. “I mean he could be.”

“I've been saying that for years,” Adam smirked.

“Just because he's a cheerleading coach,” Kris sighed, “doesn't mean he's gay.”

“It totally means he's gay,” Adam said smugly as he walked into Sophia's bedroom. “All packed?”

“Just a few things now.” Sophia walked over to her bed. “I was thinking of looking through some of Elle's old baby stuff. I mean if that's okay with you.”

“Why would you want Elle's old baby stuff?” Kris frowned as he sat on the bed beside his daughter.

“I've been looking online at some baby stores,” Sophia explained. “I didn't know baby stuff cost so much.” Sophia shuffled nervously on her bed as she looked down at her hands. “I thought... I mean if it's okay with you two if I used some of Elle's old baby things.”

“You don't want new things for your baby?” Adam frowned sitting down on the other side of his daughter. “All new babies deserve new things.”

“Yeah, plus your sister had a little habit of throwing up on everything she owned.”

“Then there was the biting stage we went through,” Adam smirked. “She once chewed through a Gucci bib.”

“We had to throw it away before Jacob saw it,” Kris added.

“Well, like I said, baby things cost a lot of money,” Sophia said shyly, “and I don't have a lot of money. I mean I have savings from Christmas and birthdays but that's about it.”

Adam looked over his daughter's head at his husband with a smirk on his face. “You think you have to buy the baby's things yourself?”

“Well, it is my baby,” Sophia shrugged.

“You don't have to worry about the baby's things,” Kris smiled. “Me and your papa will sort everything out.”

“With your help of course,” Adam added.

“I wish you wouldn't do that,” Sophia sighed.

“Do what?” Kris asked.

“Be nice to me,” Sophia answered softly. “I don't deserve that.”

“We're not being nice,” Kris remarked. “We're being realistic. Your Papa and I will have to buy everything for your baby. That's just a fact, but we want to do it as well. We're lucky enough to be able to afford pretty much anything you need.”

“And you can pick it all,” Adam added.

“Of course,” Kris smiled. “You can pick everything you need.”

“But we should warn you that Jacob will probably be standing behind you with his own list of items.”

“Great,” Sophia laughed. “My baby's going to look like one of Jacob's fashion dolls.”

“Your brother doesn't have dolls,” Adam smirked. “They are mannequins. He uses them to design his clothes.”

“He's still playing with a doll,” Sophia shrugged.

“Okay, that's not important right now,” Kris sighed. “Your Papa and I want to talk to you about something.”

“Something important,” Adam added.

“Okay,” Sophia sighed. “What have I done wrong? I mean apart from the obvious.”

“Well, that's what we want to talk to you about,” Adam said carefully. “Daddy and I thought we should go over to Matt's house before we leave. Maybe let his parents know what's going on.”

“You don't have to come,” Kris added. “Your Papa and I can tell them, but it would good if you came and face them.”

“Why would you want to go to Matt's?” Sophia asked confused.

“He's got a right to know,” Adam pointed out. “Even if your Daddy and I want to kill him.”

“And Papa means really kill him,” Kris said seriously. “Like take him to the school football field and kick him up and down it.”

“What Daddy is trying to say is that we will put aside our feelings, and do what's best for the baby.”

“And what's Matt got to do with the baby?”

“That's what I said,” Kris smirked.

“You can't not tell the baby's daddy, Sophia. It's not right.”

“You think Matt's the baby's dad?”

“He isn't?” Adam frowned.

“You mean there's another kid out there I have to hate.”

“But you're dating Matt,” Adam pointed out. “Aren't you?”

“He dumped me last month,” Sophia sighed. “Before we went to Uncle Cheeks' for Thanksgiving.”

“So, if he's not the dad who is?” Kris sighed. “I mean you do know who the dad is don't you?”

“Of course I know,” Sophia sighed. “I've only ever had sex once.”

“Don't,” Adam said holding up his hands. “I'm really trying to not think about how you got pregnant. I'm imagining you are the Virgin Mary.”

“Really?” Kris asked dryly.

“If I don't think that I hear screaming in my head.”

“Okay,” Kris frowned before looking down at his daughter. “We're going to need a name.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead “What's his name?”

Sophia looked between her parents before letting out a heavy sigh. “It's Tye. The baby's dad is Tye.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2026


	90. Chapter 90

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 90

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“How are we going to do this?” Adam asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Very carefully,” Kris answered as he put on his shoes. “We don't want them freaking out.”

“Like you did?”

“Exactly,” Kris sighed. “I still can't get over it.”

“I know.” Adam shook his head. “Tye doesn't look the type.”

“And Sophia does?”

“Of course not,” Adam sighed. “They're both just kids.”

“Kids about to be parents,” Kris pointed out, “but seriously, how are we going to break the news?”

“Happy New Year, and you're going to be grandparents in eight months time?”

“I was thinking maybe doing it with a little more sensitivity.”

“It's Brad,” Adam said dryly. “He doesn't understand sensitivity.”

“We still have to be careful with this,” Kris explained as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

“I suppose we could write it in a letter like we found out,” Adam shrugged.

“The real question is do we tell them before or after the party?” Kris asked. “Do we end their year with a bombshell or do we start their year with one?”

“I'm going to need a drink before I do anything,” Adam sighed. “I don't have the courage to face them without one.”

“We should be the ones that are pissed,” Kris pointed out. “It's their horny little son that knocked up our daughter.”

“I really don't think we can convince them our daughter is innocent,” Adam said dryly. “I mean they have met her. Brad's just going to freak out,” Adam sighed. “We're ruining his son's life and his New Year party all in the one go.”

“That's it, baby,” Kris smiled. “You look on the bright side of things.”

 

…......................................

 

Adam walked through Brad's front door first as Tye stood holding it open for him. “Hello.”

“Hi Uncle Adam,” Tye said shyly as he looked down at his shoes. “Hi Uncle Kris.”

“How are you tonight?” Kris asked as he stepped into the house.

“Fine,” Tye answered sharply before looking back down at his feet.

“I should be yelling at you right now, young man,” Kris said pointing a finger at Tye.

“Kris,” Adam warned.

Kris straightened up to look at Sophia. “I know,” he sighed. “Are your parents in the kitchen?”

“Yes.”

“Well, why don't you kids all go hang out in the backyard for a little while.” Kris nudged Sophia towards Tye. “Go on.”

“You're doing it now?” Sophia asked in a panic. “Like, right now?”

“Just go make sure Elle doesn't fall in the pool,” Kris said gently as he pushed his daughter towards the back door.

“We're doing it now?” Adam whispered as he followed Kris towards the kitchen. “Like right now?”

“Let's just see how things go,” Kris whispered before walking into the kitchen. “Hey guys.”

“Finally,” Brad sighed as he stood from the table. “Can we start the party now?”

“It's only us?” Adam frowned as he looked around the empty kitchen. “We're the only ones coming to your New Years party?”

“Apparently, a house party with six kids isn't cool enough for our friends,” Cassidy smirked. “Everyone's heading to the new club that just opened.”

“I was hoping we could ditch the bores and head down there later,” Brad whispered as he leaned into Adam.

“You know I'm not deaf don't you?” Kris asked dryly.

“It was just a thought,” Brad sighed before taking a sip from his glass.

 

…......................................

 

Kris took a nervous look at his husband before turning to Brad. “So, we've sort of got something to tell you.”

“Oh yeah?” Brad poured the last of the champagne into his glass. “Why don't they make these bottles bigger?”

“Baby, I think Adam and Kris want to tell us something,” Cassidy said as he took the bottle out of his husband's hand.

“I think we need another bottle,” Brad said as he stumbled towards the fridge.

“We can't tell him now,” Kris whispered into his husband's ear. “He's drunk.”

“I think that makes it easier,” Adam whispered back. “He might not remember anything in the morning.”

“I don't know,” Kris sighed as he watched Brad struggle to open the wine bottle.

“What are you two talking about?” Cassidy asked causing Adam and Kris to jump.

“Nothing.”

“Spill it,” Cassidy sighed as he grabbed Brad by the hand to make him sit back down. “Let's hear it.”

“Maybe another...”

“Just tell us.”

“Tell us what?” Brad asked as he finally managed to get the bottle open. “This isn't champagne.”

Kris rubbed the back of his neck as he looked towards Adam. “We've got something to tell...”

“Why don't we ditch the kids and go hit up that new club,” Brad interrupted as he took a gulp from the bottle.

“We can't tell them now,” Kris whispered.

“Well, just tell me then,” Cassidy said annoyed. Kris gave Adam a look before leaning across the table to whisper in Cassidy's ear. “I see,” Cassidy breathed out when Kris pulled back.

“I know hearing about it like this probably isn't the best situation, but we felt you guys had the right to know as soon as possible.”

“I mean Sophia could look after the kids, right?” Brad asked as he poured another glass of wine. “She's responsible.”

“Is she?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on,” Brad whined. “I want to bring in the New Year right.”

Cassidy looked towards the clock. “Well, it's only ten so why don't you and Adam go out for a few hours?”

“We could totally bring back the New Year of 2005,” Brad smirked as he looked across the table at Adam. “Remember 2005?”

“I still have the scar,” Adam smiled softly at his friend.

“You guys should totally go out for a few hours,” Cassidy said helping his husband stand up. “Kris and I can stay with the kids for a few hours.”

“I don't know if that's such a good idea,” Adam sighed as Cassidy put Brad into his arms.

“Take him for a drive,” Cassidy whispered. “Sober him up a bit and then break it to him gently.”

“Why me?”

“He tends not to freak out around you.”

Adam looked down at his friend. “This is going to be the worst New Year ever.”

“It already is,” Cassidy sighed as Adam stumbled out of the kitchen with Brad in his arms. “Does Tye know?”

“Sophia told him before Christmas,” Kris answered.

“That makes a lot of sense,” Cassidy sighed. “He's been a nervous wreck for weeks now. I bet you want to kill him.”

“I wanted to kill the both of them last week,” Kris sighed. “Can I give you a bit of advice?”

“Sure.”

“Make sure you know exactly what you're going to say to him before you go to him. Don't go in there without a script. It won't end well.”

“It's not me we have to worry about,” Cassidy said as he looked at Kris. “It's Brad I'm worried about.”

 

…...................................

 

“This isn't a club,” Brad said as he looked around the car confused.

“I thought we could come here and talk,” Adam explained as he took off his belt. “Do you remember this place?”

Brad took a look towards the building in front of him. “It's a bar.”

“It used to be the old Cruz nightclub. The club Pride used to end in. The club where...”

“We met,” Brad finished. “The nightclub where we met.”

“Seems like forever ago,” Adam mused as he looked towards the bar.

“It was twenty-two years ago,” Brad reminded him. “God, I was so young and beautiful back then.”

“You're still young and beautiful,” Adam smiled as he wrapped his arm around Brad's shoulder.

“I know,” Brad smirked, “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“God, your ego is bigger than mine,” Adam sighed as he looked back at the bar. “Want to go inside and reminisce?”

“As long as you're buying.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2026

 

Flashback 2004

 

Adam followed the parade crowd into the dark club, the music hitting his ears the moment the doors opened. He had gone to Pride with a group of guys from the Hair cast, but after wandering off to look around he had lost track of them. Now on his own he figured a drink would be the best way to end his first ever gay pride. Taking a seat at the bar Adam ordered a drink and sat back and watched men dance around him. He'd been out for three years and after a disastrous night losing his virginity on his twenty-first birthday a few months before he still wasn't quite sure of the gay scene. His first year as an openly gay man had been spent at his childhood home surrounding by his best girlfriends. His second year out was spent on a cruise ship surrounded by elderly people. But his third year out had been brighter with his audition for hair the musical ending with him getting the part. Even with three years out and open, with everyone he knew being supportive Adam still wasn't comfortable with who he was. He wasn't sure if it was to do with being gay or the fact that his self image had a lot to be desired. With his newly dyed hair and his puppy fat Adam really wasn't gay sheek. Adam took a look around the club at the skinny beautiful people suddenly feeling very out of place. Downing his drink in one Adam stood from the bar making his way out the club. Once outside Adam could finally breath again.

“Excuse me.” Adam turned hearing a voice behind him. A small elf-like man in women's jeans and a tank top with the word HOT across his chest stood in front of him smiling. “You're not leaving are you?”

Adam looked behind him to make sure the really hot guy was talking to him. “I was.”

“But why? You didn't even dance.” The cute guy walked forward till he was directly in front of Adam. “I was watching you in there.” Adam raised an eyebrow. “Not in a creepy way, well not that creepy. My name's Cheeks.”

Adam shook the outstretched hand in front of him. “Adam.”

“So Adam, would you like to come back inside and buy me a drink?” Cheeks asked with a cheeky grin. Adam looked back at the club. He really didn't think he could go back in there, but he really didn't want to say goodbye to Cheeks. “Or you could walk me home.”

Adam gave a shy laugh before nodding his head. “Okay.”

 

.........................................................

 

Adam stopped outside Cheeks' apartment looking up at the tall building.

“It's not much but It's home,” Cheeks said pulling Adam's attention back to him. “Well thank for the escort home Adam Lambert cast member of Hair.”

“Nice to meet you too, god's gift to the gay man.”

“Do you like ice cream?” Cheeks asked smiling at Adam.

“I do.”

“I have some in my freezer. I've been looking for an excuse to break out the spoons. Would you be my excuse,” Cheeks asked with a wink.

Adam slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up at the apartment. “What flavor of ice cream?”

“Chocolate chip.”

Adam looked down at Cheeks with a smile. “I guess one scoop would be good.”

….............................................

Adam sat in the chair across the table and stared fascinated as Cheeks ate his third bowl of chocolate chip. He'd only had half a bowl and he knew that was half a bowl too much.

“So you're a singer.” Cheeks asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

“I'm trying to be.” Adam smiled shyly.

“So, sing me something,” Cheeks said sitting back and kicking his shoes off.

“I couldn't,” Adam said stuttering. “Not unless I'm on stage or really drunk.”

“There's a bottle of vodka in the freezer.”

“There's a lot in your freezer,” Adam smiled.

“How do you think I get all the cute guys back to my crappy apartment?” Cheeks mused causing Adam's cheeks to flush. “My freezer got me a good one tonight.”

“I should go.” Adam said abruptly standing up.

Cheeks stood up as well placing himself in front of Adam. “I sing too. Pop electric dance stuff. Very Euro,” Cheeks sat back down. “Tell me something.”

“What do you want to know?” Adam asked sitting back down.

“What's your favorite word?”

Adam let out a laugh. “I don't know.”

“Mine is fabulous,” Cheeks smiled.

Adam thought for a moment before looking back at Cheeks. “Glam.” Adam smiled. “I love the word glam.”

Cheeks smiled reaching over to pick up Adam's bowl. “Want another?”

“I shouldn't.” Adam said looking down at his stomach.

“Oh you most definitely should,” Cheeks smirked strutting towards the kitchen with the bowls in his hands.

…............................................................

Two more bowls of Chocolate chip later and Adam was lying back on Cheeks' sofa rubbing his sore stomach. “You're a bad influence,” he groaned.

“I know. Fun right?” Cheeks giggled moving up the sofa a little.

“I'm going to be dieting for weeks after this.”

“Don't you dare.” Cheeks admonished reaching out to touch Adam's stomach. “You're skinny enough.”

“Yeah right,” Adam laughed.

Cheeks moved again till he was pressed against Adam's side. “You have the most amazing eyes,” Cheeks whispered as he leaned in his lips opening a little.

Adam pulled back slightly looking into Cheeks eyes. “What's your real name?”

“Brad.”

“Brad.” Adam repeated. “I like that. But why are you called Cheeks?”

“Oh honey,” Cheeks laughed. “I don't want to scare you off the first night.” Cheeks closed the gap between him and Adam letting their lips finally meet for the first time.

 

End of Flashback 2004

 

Flash Forward 2026

 

“Well, that was a big fat waste of time,” Brad complained as he climbed into the car. “That place was full of old people.”

“It was full of people our age,” Adam pointed out. “In fact, I think it was the same crowd that were there the night we met.”

“Well, happy New Year,” Brad sighed as he looked at his watch.

“Sophia's pregnant,” Adam blurted out. “Shit, I wasn't supposed to say it like that.”

“Is this your idea of a sick joke?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Well, you're going to have to start the car,” Brad said calmly, “and point it towards Conway.”

“Why?” Adam asked as he started the car.

“I am going to pull some little teenage boy's private parts from his body and make him wear them as a hat.”

Adam turned off the ignition and turned to look at his friend. “We don't actually have to go to Conway to do that.”

“The little idiot is in LA?” Brad snapped. “Well, you point us in the right direction, and I'll take care of all of this for you.”

“The little idiot is Tye,” Adam said carefully as Brad's eyes widened. “Tye's the father.”

“Start the car and get me home now,” Brad said as he grabbed his seat belt. “Now Adam!”

“Don't you think we should talk about this?” Adam asked as he started the car. “I mean you can't just go in there screaming and name calling.”

“I'm going to kill him.”

“You can't kill him,” Adam sighed. “He's your son, you love him.”

“I can't believe I raised someone like him,” Brad snapped.

“Now stop that,” Adam said annoyed. “They made a mistake. He's probably at home right now scared of what you're going to do.”

“Good,” Brad snapped. “Can you believe I actually raised a straight?”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked surprised.

“I have spent his whole life making sure he had the best start in life. I gave up my career for that boy, and he has the cheek to come out as straight.”

“You're annoyed because Tye is straight?” Adam frowned.

“That boy has been to every gay pride since the day he was born,” Brad said annoyed. “He's been lying to me all these years.”

“He knocked up my fifteen-year-old daughter,” Adam said dryly. “Isn't that what we should be pissed off about?”

“He's going to gay camp,” Brad announced. “He's going to learn to be gay if it kills him.”

“He's going to make you a grandfather in eight months time,” Adam pointed out.

“A gay camp run by drag queens,” Brad added. “I'll show that little liar.”

“You're not going to get anywhere by pretending it's not happening,” Adam sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

End of Flash Forward 2026


	91. Chapter 91

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 91

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“I think we're being cruel,” Adam said as he peeked around the kitchen door to look at his four kids eating breakfast. “Do you think we're being cruel?”

“We're sending them to school.”

“A new school,” Adam pointed out. “A private school. They've never been to a private school before.”

“Do you want them going to a public school in LA?” Kris asked as he bent down to pick up Elle's school bag. “The paparazzi will be all over them making them stand out to the other students. Sending them to a private school means more privacy for them. Maybe some of the other students have famous parents too.”

“We're being cruel with the school uniforms, aren't we?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, that's pretty cruel, but we aren't doing it,” Kris pointed out. “That's the school's policy. At least they'll all be at the same school this time.”

“That's also cruel,” Adam sighed as he moved away from the door to sit on the bottom of the stairs. “We're putting our eleven-year-old son in a school with teenagers as old as eighteen.”

“And we're putting them in a school with kids as young as four,” Kris shrugged. “He's not going to be mixing with eighteen-year-olds.”

“But what if they realize he's gay?”

“We've talked about this,” Kris said as he sat down next to Adam on the step. “He knows to come to us if anyone gives him any trouble.”

“Maybe we need to talk to the teachers.”

“What happened to not putting a target on him?”

Adam let out a sigh as he leaned against the bannister of the stairs. “I wish we could home school them.”

“Come on,” Kris smiled as he stood up from the step, “let's get the kids in the car.”

“I feel like we're taking them to hell.”

“And after we drop them off at school I'll take you shopping,” Kris said as he tugged Adam into the kitchen. “You guys ready?”

“I'm just waiting for the punchline to this joke you two seem to be having,” Sophia said dryly as she looked down at her new school outfit. “I look like something out of the nineteen-fifties.”

“The school has a dress code,” Kris explained with a smile. “I think you all look cute.”

“I think you need new glasses,” Sebastian said as he tugged on his sweater.

“I think we look great,” Jacob smiled. “I mean, who gets to say they have to wear a bowtie to school?”

“It would be better if my bowtie could squirt water,” Sebastian pointed out. “You know, like the clowns have.”

“You're not clowns,” Adam sighed as he wiped Elle's mouth clean.

“Then why is Jacob wearing makeup?” Sebastian smirked before dodging a piece of toast Jacob threw. “That could have hit me.”

“Better luck next them then.”

“Let's just get in the car,” Kris said as he rubbed his eyes. “Now, Sophia you've got your cell so you can call us at any time. I mean if you need us.”

“Why would I need you?”

“Just in case anyone upsets you,” Adam answered giving his husband a look.

“Why would they upset me?”

“Well... you know,” Adam said pointing down at Sophia's stomach.

“How are they going to know I'm pregnant?” Sophia asked with a frown.

“Your big butt?” Jacob asked causing Sophia to spin around and look at him.

“I will take that brand new bowtie and strangle you with it,” Sophia said calmly before walking out the front door.

“Doesn't stop her having a big butt,” Jacob shrugged as he followed her.

“I think I need a nap,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

“Because you're old,” Elle said as she walked past Kris to get her shoes.

“And you want to home school them?” Kris asked as Adam smirked at him.

 

…..................................................

 

“Why is this so painful?” Adam whispered as he watched Elle disappear into her classroom. “I've done this four times now, and every time I've felt like the worst parent in the world.”

“You're sending them to school,” Kris pointed out, “not war.”

“Please,” Adam scoffed. “School is war.”

“Do you want to go shopping now?” Kris asked ignoring Adam's mini rant.

“I sometimes wonder if you have a heart,” Adam answered as he began walking back to the car. “We've just sent our kids into a school where they don't know anybody.”

“They know Bo and Tye,” Kris pointed out as he opened the driver's door. “Speaking of, have you heard from Cheeks or Cassidy?”

“Brad's still trying to find an all boys gay school to send Tye to.”

“Cassidy seemed to take it in his stride,” Kris said as he started up the car. “He says they want to be involved in everything.”

“I guess they have rights.”

“They are going to be the baby's grandparents too.”

“I can't believe it came true,” Adam sighed as he rested his head against the car window.

“What came true?”

I always knew Sophia and Tye would get together.”

“I don't think Tye trying to comfort her because Matt dumped her could be called getting together,” Kris pointed out. “Anyway, they aren't allowed to be alone from now on.”

“I should be pissed at him for making her a single mother,” Adam said causing Kris to raise an eyebrow at him.

“I think her being a single mother is the best option.”

“I just knew it would happen like this,” Adam sighed again. “The minute I saw the two of them together I knew something would happen.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The day Cassidy and Brad brought him home,” Adam said. “Sophia was all over him.”

“She was?”

“She was flirting with him like it was singles night and he was the cutest guy in the bar.”

“She was one.”

“She was still flirting.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 

Flashback 2012

 

“She's doing it again,” Adam whispered into Kris's ear.

“She's only being friendly.”

“That's being overly friendly,” Adam whispered as he looked across the living room at Sophia sitting on the floor beside Tye's car seat as she gave him kisses. “Look, that one was on the lips.”

“She's being sweet,” Kris smiled. “I think it's cute.”

“She's his cousin,” Adam whispered, “I think it's incest.”

Kris let out a loud laugh causing Sophia to look up at him. “We should be happy our little girl is so affectionate.” Kris gave Sophia a little wave before she turned, going back to giving Tye kisses.

“Let's see if you say that when she's making out with every boy on the football team.”

“Now you're being dramatic,” Kris remarked.

“It starts with them being affectionate as babies,” Adam said. “First, she's giving everyone kisses, and everyone praises her for it. Then she grows up thinking that the only way to get praise is to make out with people, and you know what making out leads to.”

“Swollen lips?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“S-e-x.” Adam whispered loudly.

“Can you two maybe not discuss your relationship while we're all in the room?” Kim asked from the sofa where she sat with Cheeks.

“Yeah,” Cheeks sighed dramatically. “Some of us don't want our children exposed to that sort of talk.”

“Says the man who tried to teach Sophia curse words in French,” Kris pointed out. “Adam's just a little worried about Sophia being so friendly with Tye.”

“Kris,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Well you are.”

“And what's wrong with my son?” Cheeks asked looking down as Sophia left another kiss on Tye's cheek.

“He's her cousin,” Adam said. “And she's kissing him.”

“Oh don't be so silly.,” Kim laughed. “Kris used to kiss his girl cousins all the time.”

Adam turned slowly to look at his husband. “He did?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“No I didn't,” Kris scoffed.

“Cousin Sue, with the blonde hair,” Kim said. “I have the pictures.”

“Oh,” Kris said suddenly remembering. “Oh yeah, cousin Sue.”

“Never mind cousin Sue.” Cheeks stood up. “What would be wrong with my son and your daughter being together?”

“Other than the fact he's a few days old and she's just turned one?” Kris quizzed.

“I'm being serious here,” Cheek complained. “What if they get together when they're older?”

“They can't,” Adam said looking down at the kids on the floor.

“Why can't they?” Cheeks asked.

“Yes why can't they?” Kim asked her son-in-law.

“Because it's weird,” Adam said letting out an exasperated breath.

“Well, I think it would be sweet,” Kim smiled. “They look cute together.”

Adam moved quickly bending down to pick Sophia up. “She needs to be changed,” he announced before strutting out the living room.

 

…..................................................

 

Kris stayed in the living room long enough to enjoy the little make believe future Cheeks and his Mama were making for the kids, with Sophia and Tye getting married while Bo married one of Madonna's many kids. He followed the noise of the shower and Adam's voice into the bathroom.

“I'm serious baby girl, you don't need that sort of reputation.” Kris looked around the bathroom door to see Adam was in the shower while Sophia sat on the floor with her back to Kris. “Don't you want the kind of relationship that me and your Daddy have?” Adam asked over the noise of the water running. “You want someone to love you completely. Cause you're not going to find that in LA. Now I know I found your Daddy in LA, but that was under unusual circumstances. You want to find a nice boy, and I'm not saying Tye isn't a nice boy, but what do we really know about him?” Kris covered his mouth with his hand as he tried his best not to laugh. “His Mom is a drag queen. That's right, a drag queen, and as fabulous as drag queens can be they do not make the best mother-in-laws.” Kris looked down at Sophia as she completely ignored Adam's rant as she played with something in her hand that Kris couldn't see. “And his dad is your Uncle Brad,” Adam added. “Can you imagine Uncle Brad as a father-in-law? Sure, he'd be fun but really, how crazy would he make your life if you married his son? So baby, the best option is to not marry Tye. Just stay friends. And friends don't kiss, so no more kissing okay, baby?”

Kris let out a small laugh causing Sophia to turn around and look up at him. “Oh god.”

“Hi,” Sophia smiled.

“Kris?” Adam asked peeking his head around the shower curtain. “What's wrong?” Adam frowned.

“Did you leave your makeup bag out?” Kris asked carefully as he looked down at his daughter.

“Yeah why.... oh god.”

“Hi,” Sophia looked up at him smiling, her face covered in Adam's foundation and eyeliner.

“Well at least she got the eyeliner near her eye.” Adam wrapped a towel around his waist. “That's a start.”

“Actually, I think she got most of it on the bathroom floor.” Kris pointed at the big black mess on their nice white tiled floor.

“She just has no respect for fashion what-so-ever.” Adam threw his hands in the air. “Sophia, we've already had the respect for fashion talk.”

“And that's why we don't need to have it again.” Kris said bending down to pick Sophia up.

“She needs to learn.”

“And you need to learn to keep your makeup out of reach,” Kris interrupted. “Now, bring your makeup remover and meet me in the bedroom, because the scary drag queen theme she's got going on is kind of creeping me out.” Kris winced as he looked at his daughter. “Really freaking me out.”

 

End of Flashback 2012

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“I thought you were taking me shopping,” Adam frowned as Kris led him by the hand into a baby store.”

“I am.”

“I really don't think any of these things will fit me,” Adam pointed out as he picked up a baby's hat.

“They would probably fit the baby though,” Kris remarked with a smirk. “I thought we could get a few outfits.”Adam looked unsurely around the store. “What?”

“I guess we should.”

“You don't want to?”

Adam let out a sigh as he looked down at his husband. “Buying things makes it real.”

“It is real,” Kris sighed as he looked at the cribs. “Come look at cribs with me.”

Adam accepted his husband's outstretched hand as he followed him towards the back of the store. “I think we should just...”

“What are you doing here?”

Adam turned to find Brad and Cassidy standing behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I asked first,” Brad pointed out. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I'm shopping for my grandchild.”

“Your grandchild?” Brad asked with a raised eyebrow. “Don't you mean our grandchild?”

“I think it's going to be all of our grandchild,” Cassidy pointed out.

“My daughter is carrying it.”

“My son helped make it,” Brad said smugly.

“I don't think it's a competition,” Kris frowned.

“What the hell is that?” Adam snapped pointing to the outfit in Brad's hand.

“My grandchild's first outfit.”

“Like hell it is,” Adam snapped. “It's horrible.”

“I have a right as...”

“You have no right,” Adam interrupted. “Now put that horrible thing back before I ban you from ever seeing the kid.”

“You can't ban me,” Brad snapped. “I have rights.”

“I think we need to all calm down a little,” Cassidy sighed causing Kris to nod his head.

“There is no need for you two to be falling out over this.”

“Tell him to put the outfit back,” Adam sulked as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Not going to happen.”

“Why don't you guys come over to our house for dinner tonight?” Kris said looking at Cassidy. “We should probably talk things through.”

“There is a lot of things that need to be planned,” Cassidy agreed.

“Like burning that awful outfit,” Adam mumbled.

“You're totally right darling,” Brad said faking a smile. “I would burn your horrible outfit.”

“You...”

“That's enough,” Cassidy snapped. “This isn't about a stupid outfit. I know we're all a little freaked out about what's happening.”

“Cass is right,” Kris sighed. “We should all be working together. Arguing over a stupid ugly outfit is just a way of avoiding the issue.”

“That our teenagers are going to be parents in a few months,” Cassidy added.

Brad stood with his hands on his hips looking at his friend. “I'd rather talk about my fabulous outfit.”

“You mean avoid the issue by buying horrible outfits for my Grandchild?” Adam quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay,” Kris laughed nervously as he stood in front of his husband. “We are going to go, and we will see you both tonight.”

“Remember to change before we come over,” Brad called out as Kris struggled to get Adam out of the store.

 

.................................

 

“So how was it?” Kris quizzed as the kids climbed into the back of the car. “Did you make friends?”

“They said I talk funny,” Elle frowned. “I don't talk funny.”

“It's your accent,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “Apparently we have a southern drawl.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Adam said looking over his shoulder. “There's nothing cuter than a southern drawl.”

“And where did I get my accent from?” Elle quizzed.

“Daddy,” Sebastian answered. “We talk like him.”

“Who does Papa talk like?”

“He's Papa,” Sebastian shrugged giving his sister a look. “Papa doesn't sound like anyone.”

“He's one of a kind,” Jacob added.

“Oh,” Elle mouthed. “That makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Kris quizzed as he pulled the car out of the school parking lot.

“A girl in my class said that you're my Daddy and Papa isn't,” Elle said with a shrug before turning to look out of the window.

 

…......................................

 

“Baby,” Adam smiled before picking Elle up to sit on his knee. “What you said in the car...”

“About the girl?”

“Yes,” Kris said taking a seat on the sofa next to Adam. “What exactly did she say?”

“Her Mommy said that Daddy is my real Dad, but Papa isn't,” Elle explained as she played with Adam's chain. “She said that Papa was just there.”

“And you thought we would be leaving the small minded people behind in Conway?” Kris asked before looking down at his daughter. “Well, you know that isn't true.”

“She said that I can't have two Daddies,” Elle explained. “She said it's not possible.”

“But you do have two Daddies,” Adam said gently.

“The girl said that only one of you can be my real one and the other is just pretending.” Elle turned around in Adam's lap to look at Kris. “What one of you is my real Daddy?”

“We're both your real Daddies,” Kris sighed. “You know that.”

“But what one made me?”

Adam gave Kris a look before tightening his grip on Elle. “Baby, that little girl is kind of right, but really it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you know that me and your Papa love you very much.”

Elle nodded her head before looking between Adam and Kris. “But who's my real one?”

Adam let out a heavy sigh before turning Elle to look at him. “Well, when we decided we wanted you, your Daddy and I talked and thought that it was Daddy's turn to help...”Adam paused to look at Kris for help.

“What your Papa is saying is that we take turns in helping make you, and it was my turn.”

“So you're my real Daddy?” Elle quizzed looking at Kris.

“I helped make you, but we're both your real Daddies,” Kris explained gently as he watched a look of hurt flash across Adam's face. “It doesn't matter who helps, it only matters who loves you.”

“Okay,” Elle shrugged before jumping off of Adam's lap. “Can you have a tea party with me later?” Elle asked looking at Adam.

“You don't want to ask anymore questions?” Adam asked with a frown.

“Yeah, you know you can ask us anything,” Kris added.

“Do you have anymore questions?”

“Just one,” Elle said holding up her finger.

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “Give it to me.”

“Can I have the pink teacup this time?” Elle asked looking up at Adam. “The yellow one is too big for my hand.”

“We mean do you have any questions about what we just talked about?” Kris asked. “About what the little girl said?”

“I think I understand it,” Elle shrugged. “You and Papa take turns in helping making us and then you share us. It's like breakfast.”

“Huh?”

“Well, when we aren't at school and Papa isn't working, you both takes turns at making breakfast then we all sit on your bed watching cartoons and sharing it,” Elle explained. “So can I have the pink teacup?”

“Sure,” Adam said with an unsure tone.

“I'll go set up,” Elle smiled before skipping out of the room.

“Well,” Kris breathed out.

“Did our little girl just compare having two Daddies to our breakfast routine?” Adam quizzed with a laugh.

“I think so,” Kris answered. “Plus you're getting the yellow teacup.”

“I hate the yellow teacup,” Adam sighed as he stood up. “It's too big. It makes me feel like a giant.”

“And the tiny pink table you sit in front of doesn't?” Kris quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	92. Chapter 92

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 92

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris opened the front door to find Brad and Cassidy standing with the twins. “Glad you could make it.”

“I just want you to know I will be recording this meeting for future use,” Brad said coldly as he walked into the living room where Adam was waiting. “I said I will be recording this meeting for future use.”

“I heard your big loud voice at the door,” Adam said. “And just so you know I will be taking that recorder and shoving it up your...”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “The twins are here.”

Everyone's hanging out in Jacob's room,” Adam smiled looking down at his niece and nephew. “And try keeping your hands to yourself, Tye.”

“I will,” Tye said looking down at your feet.

“Your uncle Adam is only teasing,” Kris said as he patted his nephews shoulder. “Just got upstairs and behave.”

“I'm not teasing,” Adam said dryly.

“I'll bring up some drinks for you guys in a bit,” Kris said pushing the twins towards the stairs.

“Remember,” Adam called out as Tye climbed the stairs. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“My son knows that,” Brad snapped. “We've had the being straight is wrong talk.”

“And then I had the your Dad is crazy and don't listen to him talk,” Cassidy said with a sigh.

“You guys want a drink?” Kris asked.

“No thank you,” Brad said giving Kris a look. “We don't drink with the enemy.”

“We're the enemy?” Kris frowned.

“Yes.”

“They are?” Cassidy whispered. “Since when?”

“It began when he insulted my outfit,” Brad said pointing an accused finger at Adam.

“You insulted my outfit,” Adam pointed out.

“That was a perfectly good baby outfit.”

“For a ugly baby,” Adam said annoyed. “We are talking about a Lambert-Allen baby.”

“Don't you mean a Haley baby?” Brad asked with his hands on his hips

“No, I mean Lambert-Allen.”

“See,” Kris said taking a seat next to Adam. “This is something we need to talk about.”

“Exactly,” Cassidy said taking a seat across from Adam and Kris. “Brad and I have talked, and we both agree that Tye should be involved.”

“I agree,” Kris said nodding.

“I don't,” Adam frowned. “He's only fourteen.”

“And Sophia's only fifteen,” Kris pointed out.

“This is our baby too, you know,” Brad said annoyed as he sat down next to Cassidy.

“You mean our grandchild,” Cassidy corrected.

“We have no plans to cut you out of the baby's life,” Kris reassured. “We want you guys right there with us every step of the way. Right Adam?”

Adam let out a heavy sigh, “Right.”

“Ha,” Brad announced standing up. “I win.”

“You win what?” Kris frowned.

“I won the fight.”

“Your outfit was still horrible,” Adam mumbled under his breath.

 

…..................................

 

Jacob and Sebastian sat side by side on Jacob's bed as they watched Tye closely. So you knocked up our sister?” Sebastian asked.

“I guess so,” Tye shrugged.

“Did you take her out on a date first?” Sebastian asked.

“Buy her dinner?” Jacob added.

“Tell her she was beautiful?”

“I will beat the both of you,” Sophia warned from where she sat with Bo in the corner of the room.

“We're protecting your honor here,” Jacob pointed out.

“Yeah, he's turned you into...” Sebastian frowned as he looked at his big brother. “What did you say she was now?”

“White trash.”

“I will knock you out you little Mike Tyson wannabe,” Sophia snapped as she made her way over to her brother.

“It was Jacob that said it,” Sebastian panicked as he hid behind Elle.

“And I stand by my statement,” Jacob said as he looked at his nails. “What would you call a girl who gets pregnant at fifteen by her cousin?”

“He is not my cousin,” Sophia snapped. “We're both adopted, and Papa and Uncle Brad aren't even related.”

“What's white trash?” Elle asked confused.

“Your sister,” Sebastian smirked before dodging Sophia's swinging hand.

 

….......................................

 

“Not a chance in hell,” Brad snapped as he stood from the sofa. “I will not be called Grandpa.”

“Well, there is only so many names you can call a grandfather,” Adam shrugged. “You've got to pick one of them.”

“Forget it,” Brad snapped. “I don't want to be a grandfather anymore.”

“We can't forget it,” Cassidy sighed pulling his husband back down onto the sofa. “What the kid calls us isn't important.”

“Exactly,” Kris said. “Maybe we should start with how much involvement Tye should have.”

“Well, Brad and I were thinking we could have shared custody,” Cassidy said looking at his husband. “We could share all responsibility.”

“That seems fair,” Kris nodded. “We don't need to involve courts or anything, do we?”

“Of course not,” Adam sighed. “Look, we've been best friends for twenty odd years. I think we can be adults about this.”

“Take back the horrible outfit comment,” Brad said looking at Adam.

“I don't...”

“Do it,” Kris whispered.

“Fine,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “The outfit wasn't so bad.”

“Now can you two be friends again?” Kris asked nudging his husband with his elbow.

“As long as he involves me in every shopping trip concerning the baby's clothing.”

“Brad?” Cassidy sighed rubbing his forehead.

“I'm sure I can do that,” Brad said, “but I want to be consulted about nursery themes.”

“You want to be consulted about what goes on in my own house?” Adam frowned.

“If my grandchild is sleeping in that room then I want to be consulted.”

“Why don't you have a nursery in your own house,” Kris suggested. “I mean if you guys are going to get involved then maybe having a nursery at your house makes sense.”

“And I can decorate it how I want?” Brad asked.

“And I can decorate ours how I want,” Adam added.

“Works for me.”

“But I want to be consulted on colors,” Adam pointed out.

“Shouldn't we be consulting Sophia and Tye about things like this?” Cassidy asked causing Adam and Brad to give him a look.

What have they got to do with this?” Brad asked.

“Have you seen Sophia's bedroom?” Adam frowned. “Her decorating skills leave a lot to be desired.”

“Oh, we should involve Jacob,” Brad smiled. “He would totally be a help.”

“I get first dibs on him,” Adam announced.

“Damn,” Brad sighed. “Why can't I have a gay son?”

“I think this is getting out of hand,” Kris whispered to Cassidy. “They're talking like they are the parents.”

“We should totally start thinking of names,” Brad giggled as he came to sit beside Adam on his sofa. “I'm thinking it should have two first names. You know like, Chad Michael.”

“Sophia isn't going to like this,” Kris whispered to Cassidy. “What the hell is their problem?”

“They are avoiding the issue,” Cassidy answered. “Brad's been doing it since he found out.”

“Adam was fine until he got to LA.”

“It's what they do,” Cassidy shrugged.

 

…............................

 

“I don't like this,” Sophia complained as she looked at Jacob.

“Well, that's what you're going to look like in a few months time,” Jacob shrugged as he tried to stuff another pillow up Sophia's top. “And this is what you'll look like a month after.”

“Why do I have to get so fat?”

“Because you're white trash?” Elle asked with a smile on her face.

“Do you see what you've done?” Jacob asked pointing an accusing finger at Tye. “You've made her white trash and fat.”

“How did Tye do it?” Elle asked confused.

“He was the one that made her pregnant,” Sebastian pointed out. “He's the one that gave her the baby.”

“Where's the baby now?”

“In her stomach,” Jacob answered pointing to his sister's stomach.

“How did it get in there?” Elle frowned.

“Tye put it there.”

“How?”

“Okay,” Bo said with a nervous laugh. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

“I don't know,” Sophia shrugged. “I don't want anything weird. Maybe something simple. Something that isn't going to get its butt kicked at school.”

 

…....................................

 

“Oh, oh, what about River Wind?” Brad asked as he clapped his hands.

“What about it?” Kris asked looking up from his guitar.

“It's perfect.”

“Are you talking about for the baby's name?” Kris frowned.

“He is,” Cassidy sighed giving his husband a look. “He wants to name the baby River Wind.”

“Adam?”

“Yes?” Adam asked with a smirk on his face.

“River Wind,” Kris said dryly. “River Wind, Adam.”

“River is a lovely name for a little boy,” Adam smiled. “River Blue... oh that's even better.”

“We are not calling the baby River,” Kris said annoyed. “Anyway, this has nothing to do with us. Sophia will be the one to pick the name.”

“Blue would be perfect for a little boy too,” Brad said ignoring Kris's rant. “Blue Sky?”

“Blue Prince?”

“Prince Blue?”

“No,” Kris snapped. “No blue. None of those names. What the hell's the matter with you two?”

“Fourteen years away has really damaged your memory hasn't it?” Cassidy smirked. “Don't you remember the weird things these two used to get up to when they spent too much time together.”

“But they're older now,” Kris frowned as he looked at his husband. “Shouldn't they have matured?”

“They've spent the whole day arguing over a baby's outfit,” Cassidy pointed out.

“Yeah, good point,” Kris sighed. “I think you and I have a tough few months ahead of us.”

“Oh, what about Blue Rose?” Brad asked clapping his hands in excitement.

 

…....................................

 

Kris lay in bed with a smile on his face as he watched his husband frantically look through the baby name book. “You're in for a disappointment.”

“Why?” Adam asked not looking up from the book.

“Sophia is not going to let you name her baby,” Kris pointed out. “And she's not going to let you or Cheeks decorate its nursery.”

“And why not?”

“Because this is Sophia's baby,” Kris answered. “You're just the grandparent this time.”

“But Sophia's still my baby,” Adam pointed out. “I have to help my baby with her baby.”

“Help being the right word,” Kris said taking the book from his husband's hands. “You can help Sophia decorate the nursery, and you can suggest names for the baby, but that's all you can do.”

“Aren't I paying for it too?”

Kris let out a soft laugh as he reached across the bed to kiss his husband on the lips. “You are.”

“So I'm paying for a baby I have no rights over?” Adam frowned. “Something doesn't sound right about that.”

“You'll get to have lots of nice cuddles with the new baby,” Kris shrugged. “You'll have someone to call you grandpa.”

“That's not funny,” Adam pouted. “I will not be called grandpa.”

“Grandad?”

“Or that,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Well, what do you want to be called?”

“Young,” Adam answered without thinking.

“I don't think the baby can call you young,” Kris smiled.

“Well, what are you going to be called?” Adam asked. “What fantastic name have you picked?”

“Grandpa is good,” Kris said smiling.

“Grandpa?” Adam asked as he pulled a face. “You want to be called Grandpa?”

“What's wrong with that?”

“I am not having sex with a Grandpa,” Adam said seriously. “It sounds so old.”

“I've been having sex with a papa for fifteen years,” Kris pointed out.

“And you've enjoyed every minute of it,” Adam said smugly.

“Well, I'm going to be Grandpa,” Kris said as he reached to turn off the light.

Adam rolled onto his side as he traced Kris's cheek with his fingertip. “I want to be someone cool to my grandchild. I tried to be the cool one with my kids, but that failed. This time is going to be different. This time I'm going to be cool.”

“You're not a friend to this baby,” Kris pointed out as he rolled onto his side to look at his husband. “You can't be buddy, buddy with them.”

“What did you say?” Adam asked sitting up.

“I just mean you can't be friends with own grandchild.”

“You said buddy.” Adam reached over to turn on the light. “I'm going to be Buddy.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Buddy.”

“Your name is Adam.”

“But my grandchildren will call me Buddy.”

“Really?” Kris smirked.

“Yes,” Adam answered in a serious tone.

“Okay Buddy,” Kris smiled as he turned off the light again. “Night.”

“I'm going to be a cool buddy,” Adam said as he reached over to wrap his arm around Kris. “I'm going to be a better buddy that Brad is.”

“I'm sure you will,” Kris smiled as he patted Adam's arm.

 

…........................................


	93. Chapter 93

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 93

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“So, your Papa and I have had a talk with Uncle Brad and Uncle Cassidy,” Kris began as he looked across the kitchen table at Sophia. “They want Tye to be involved with the baby.”

“And we think it's a good idea,” Adam added, “but we wanted to know what you think?”

“Are they going to try and take the baby away?” Sophia asked with a frown on her face.

“Of course not,” Adam answered. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I'm only fifteen,” Sophia explained quietly. “They might think I won't be able to cope.”

“No one is going to take your baby away from you,” Kris said as he reached across the table to take Sophia's hand. “The baby is going to stay right here with you.”

“It's going to be your baby,” Adam said looking at his daughter. “You're going to be its Mommy.”

“I'm going to be the best mommy I can be.”

“I believe you will be,” Adam smiled, putting his hand over Kris's.

“I don't want my baby thinking its mommy abandoned it.”

Adam gave Kris a look before moving his chair closer to Sophia. “Is that what you feel?”

“Do you feel abandoned by your mom?” Kris asked.

“I know I'm lucky to have you both,” Sophia explained, “but there are moments I wonder how my Mom could give me up.” Sophia ran a protective hand over her stomach as she looked down. “I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Before I told you guys I was worried that you might make me give it up.”

“We wouldn't do that,” Kris said as he squeezed Sophia's hand gently.

“I was also worried that you might want to raise it yourself.”

Adam sighed heavily as he looked at Kris. “We wouldn't do that, baby. We know you're the baby's Mommy. We just want to be here to help.”

“And Uncle Brad is going to help too?” Sophia asked as she pulled a face.

“He raised Bo and Tye,” Kris shrugged.

“And Tye got her pregnant,” Adam added.

“I'm sure Brad and Cassidy will be great grandparents,” Kris smiled causing Sophia to nod her head.

“Did Daddy tell you I picked my new name?”

“You're changing your name?” Sophia asked with a frown.

“I mean for the baby to call me.”

“Won't it just call you Grandad?”

“Oh hell no,” Adam scoffed. “I'm going to be called Buddy.”

“Buddy?” Sophia smirked.

“Well, he's going to be called Grandpa,” Adam said pointing an accusing finger at his husband.

“This baby is going to be so confused,” Sophia sighed.

“It's going to be so loved,” Adam corrected. “It's going to be fun having a new little baby in the house. Someone to snuggle with.”

“Your Papa had a thing about snuggling with you kids when you were babies,” Kris explained. “He was always forcing you to snuggle with him.”

“I loved it,” Adam smiled. “There is nothing better than snuggling with a tiny baby.”

“So my baby is going to have to suffer that?” Sophia asked causing Kris to nod his head. “Poor baby.”

 

…..........................................

 

Adam pulled Elle's bed covers back to let his little girl climb in. “Are you enjoying having your own bedroom all to yourself?”

Elle looked around the big bedroom with a smile on her face. “I love that everything is pink.”

“That is pretty cool,” Adam laughed as he tucked the covers around Elle's side. “So are you ready to sleep now?”

“I still don't like falling asleep in the new house,” Elle admitted. “It makes funny noises at night.”

“Want me to snuggle with you for a bit?” Adam asked causing Elle to shake her head. “You don't want to snuggle?”

“It's you that doesn't want to snuggle with me,” Elle accused.

“Who says that?” Adam frowned.

“You told Daddy and Sophia snuggling with babies is better.”

“Were you listening to us talking?” Adam asked as he perched himself down on the edge of the bed.

“You said it was going to be fun having a new little baby in the house,” Elle said quietly as she slid away from Adam. “You're getting a new baby, and I won't be your baby anymore.”

“Is that what you think?” Adam asked as he pulled Elle back over to the edge of the bed.

“It's the truth.”

“You know you're my baby,” Adam said. “Having another little baby in the house isn't going to change that.”

“But you're going to snuggle with the baby and not with me anymore,” Elle pouted. “You're going to love the baby more than me.”

“I think you're wrong.”

“I'm not wrong,” Elle said shaking her head. “I'm never wrong.”

“Well, you are this time,” Adam said as he pulled back the covers to climb in beside his daughter. “I don't care if there are twenty new babies in this house, because you will always be my baby.” Adam pulled Elle into his arms to kiss the side of her head. “You will always be my baby because you're my youngest. You are the baby of this family.”

“But what about Sophia's baby?”

“That's going to be my grandchild,” Adam explained. “This baby isn't going to call me Papa.”

“What's it going to call you?” Elle asked resting her head on Adam's chest.

“I was thinking of getting it to call me Buddy.”

“Buddy?”

“I thought it was cooler than Grandad,” Adam shrugged.

“James in my school has a dog called Buddy,” Elle remarked. “He likes to lick himself.”

“Goodnight Elle.”

“James said he does it all day.”

“Goodnight,” Adam pressed as he kissed the side of his daughter's head.

 

…..............................................

 

Kris rolled onto his back wincing at the sunlight coming in from the window. “Why is it morning?”

“Because the clock moved around.”

Kris jumped at the sound of Brad's voice coming from the end of the bed. “How did you get in here?”

“I have a key.”

Kris looked over to find Adam sound asleep beside him. “How long have you been sitting there?”

“Since about three,” Brad Shrugged. “Do you know you talk in your sleep.”

“Adam,” Kris snapped kicking his husband's leg. “Adam.”

“Baby not now,” Adam groaned. “You know I can't get into it first thing in the morning.”

“Huh, when he dated me he could get it up first thing in the morning,” Brad mused.

“Brad?” Adam mumbled confused.

“Yes baby?”

“Am I dreaming?”

“Look how cute he is,” Brad smiled.

“Cheeks, get out our bed,” Kris said annoyed.

“I can't.”

“Why?”

“Sophia threw me out of her room.”

“Why were you in Sophia's room?” Adam asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“And what did you do for her to throw you out?” Kris added.

“I think I gave her a fright when she woke up and found me laying beside her.”

“You climbed into our daughter's bed?” Kris asked with a frown. “That's really inappropriate.”

“I had to talk to her.”

“At three in the morning?”

“I just wanted to talk to her,” Brad shrugged as he tried to avoid Adam's eyes.

“You were trying to convince her to use one of your names for the baby,” Adam accused.

“I was just making a few suggestions.”

“In the middle of the night?” Kris sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, that's just plain weird,” Adam remarked.

“And you gave him a key to our house?” Kris asked as he smacked Adam's arm.

“I didn't give him a key,” Adam frowned looking at his friend.

“I got one made when you guys were moving in.”

“Give,” Kris said holding out his hand for the key.

“But...”

“Now,” Adam snapped.

“Fine,” Brad sighed handing over the key, “but I'll still find a way in.”

“So, you've been sitting here all night watching us sleep?” Adam asked sitting up.

“You're both very entertaining,” Brad smirked. “Do you know that you search for Kris in the middle of the night if he moves away from you?”

“Did you know I could get you arrested for being creepy?” Kris asked.

“I think it's cute,” Brad gushed. “It's nice to see you still love each other just as much.”

“You are a creepy, creepy little man,” Kris accused as he climbed out of bed.

 

….......................................

 

“Why is Sebastian dancing around in the living room in big red gloves?” Brad asked as he followed Adam into the kitchen.

“He's not dancing, he's practicing for his first boxing class.”

“His what?” Brad asked with a confused look on his face.

“He's starting his first boxing class in LA this week,” Adam explained as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“You're letting him join a boxing class?” Brad asked. “You're actually letting him get hit?”

“He was in a boxing club back in Conway,” Adam shrugged. “He's actually pretty good.”

“He's pretty,” Brad pointed out. “He's like a mini James Dean. Why would you make him look like James Dean after the crash?”

“No one is making him do anything,” Kris said as he walked into the kitchen. “Sebastian wants to box.”

“This is child abuse,” Brad stated with his hands on his hips. “I could report you for this.”

“You climbed into our fifteen-year-old daughter's bed in the middle of the night,” Kris said taking a sip from Adam's coffee cup. “I'm pretty sure I could report you too.”

“She's my niece,” Brad said. “I have rights over her.”

“I'm pretty sure you don't,” Adam remarked.

“You're still here?”

Adam looked up to find Sophia standing at the kitchen door. “Hey baby girl.”

“He climbed into my bed last night,” Sophia said pointing an accusing finger at Brad. “He climbed into my bed and started ranting off names like River and Blue at me.”

“We are not calling the baby River,” Kris snapped looking at Brad. “Sophia will be picking the baby's name.”

“Damn right I will.”

“Do you have a name?” Brad asked. “Is there a name you've been thinking about?”

“Leave her alone, Brad,” Adam warned.

“I actually do have a name,” Sophia smiled. “I've picked a name if it's a boy.”

“What is it?”

“Brad.”

“I'm just asking.”

“Well, if you must know, if I have a little boy I'm going to call him Kradam.”

“Excuse me?” Brad asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Kradam, it's Papa's and Daddy's name put together.”

“I know what it is,” Brad sighed. “I just don't know why you would put my grandchild through that.”

“I think it's cute,” Kris smiled.

“It's very sweet,” Adam added.

“You two can't be serious,” Brad said annoyed. “Tell me you're not serious.”

“Kradam Lambert-Allen Haley,” Sophia smiled causing Brad to roll his eyes.

“Please tell me you're joking.”

“We could call it Kra for short,” Sophia suggested.

“You're going to let her do this?” Brad asked looking at Adam.

“It's her choice.”

“I need to talk to Cassidy about this,” Brad said marching out of the kitchen.

Adam waited until the front door banged shut before looking at his daughter. “So, are you really going to call the baby Kradam?”

“Of course I'm not,” Sophia scoffed. “I just wanted to see Uncle Brad freak out.”

“You're an evil little girl,” Kris laughed as he watched Sophia smirk.

“So, if you're not going to name the baby Kradam, what are you going to call it?” Adam asked.

“If I have a little boy I'm going to call him Tristan.”

“That's nice,” Adam smiled warmly.

“Elle picked it,” Sophia shrugged. “I think she was feeling left out last night so I asked for her help.”

“That was very sweet,” Kris remarked.

“Just be thankful she picked a nice name,” Sophia remarked as she stood from the table. “I asked Jacob and he wanted to call the baby Gucci.”

“Well, thank god for Elle then,” Adam smirked.

 

...............................................

 

Elle looked around the street as she walked down it with Adam. “Where are we going?” she quizzed as she held onto Adam's hand tight.

“We're going on a date,” Adam smiled down at his little girl.

“To where?”

“A very special place,” Adam answered stopping outside a small building. “Do you know what this place is?”

Elle looked up at the yellow building with wide eyes. “No.”

“It's Olivia's Dollhouse.”

“Who's Olivia?” Elle asked looking up at her Papa.

“I have no idea,” Adam frowned.

“Then why are we at her house?” Elle quizzed.

“It's a tearoom,” Adam explained as he got down on one knee to look at his daughter. “People usually have their birthday parties in it.”

“We're going to a birthday party?”

“I told you, we're going on a date,” Adam smiled. “I booked the tearoom just for you and me.”

Elle looked towards the tearoom with a wide smile on her face. “Why?”

“Because I want to go on a date with my little girl,” Adam said standing up. “They have tables made to look like cupcakes.”

“Really?”

Adam nodded his head as he held out his hand for Elle to take. “And real teacups.”

“Pink ones?”

“Any colors you want,” Adam answered. “Want to go in?” Elle nodded her head mutely as she followed Adam into the tearoom.

 

…........................................

 

“He's took her to a tearoom?” Sophia asked with a frown.

“On a date?” Jacob added.

“He just thinks Elle's feeling a little left out,” Kris explained as he took a bite of his burger. “He wanted to focus all his attention on her for a few hours.”

“In other words, Sophia's taking up too much limelight?” Jacob quizzed causing Sophia to give him a look.

“There's just been a lot of changes recently,” Kris explained. “We just want to make this move as painless as possible for you guys.”

“And going on a date with your own Dad is going to do that?” Sebastian frowned.

“Your Papa is just doing something with Elle that he knows she likes,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Do we have to go on dates with him?” Sebastian quizzed.

“You know your Papa will take you out wherever you want to go,” Kris answered.

“I don't see Papa sitting in a sports bar,” Sebastian smirked.

“I don't see you sitting in one either,” Kris answered dryly.

 

…..............................

 

“This is like the best date ever,” Elle announced as she took another cake from the middle of the table.

“You been on many dates?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Only with Daddy.”

“And this beats your Daddy's dates?” Adam asked causing Elle to nod her head. “This must be a good date. I've been on dates with your Daddy. They can be pretty fun.”

“Maybe you should bring Daddy here,” Elle mused.

Adam took a look around the bright pink room before laughing. “I don't think your Daddy would be comfortable here.”

“Maybe not.”

“Anyway,” Adam smiled. “This is our place.”

“Can we come again?” Elle asked sipping from her teacup.

“I'm sure we can,” Adam smiled. “Maybe this could be our weekly thing. Just you and me.”

“I'd like that,” Elle smiled wide. “I like when it's just you and me. It's fun.”

“It is,” Adam smiled before taking a sip from his own pink teacup.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	94. Chapter 94

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 94

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris stopped at the top of the stairs to find his husband on his hands and knees outside of Jacob's bedroom door. “What are you doing?”

“Jesus,” Adam hissed as he jumped in surprise. “Don't do that.”

“What are you doing?”

“Jacob's talking to someone.”

“And?”

“And he said he loved them,” Adam whispered as he pressed his ear against the door again.

“Get back from there,” Kris sighed as he tugged Adam to his feet. “We don't spy on our kids.”

“Who's he saying he loves?” Adam whispered. “Everyone he loves is in this house.”

“He has other family apart of us,” Kris pointed out.

“He said he loves and misses someone.”

Kris pushed Adam towards their bedroom closing the door behind him. “You cannot spy on our kid.”

“Who does he love?” Adam asked as he stood with his hands on his hips.

“He could be talking to my parents,” Kris pointed out. “He could be talking to Claire.”

“He could be talking to a boy.”

“Just don't get caught with your ear pressed up against his door,” Kris warned. “He'll freak if he catches you.”

“You don't seem worried about Jacob being in love,”

“He's probably talking to my Mama,” Kris said as he kicked off his shoes. “Now why don't we lay down for a little nap.”

“I promised Elle I would record a song with her.”

“Is she still insisting you're going to be her backup singer?” Kris asked with a smirk on his face.

“She wants her first album to be a mix of rap and country.”

“A rap country album?” Kris laughed.

“I get to be the rapper,” Adam answered dryly.

“Nice,” Kris said with a put on smile. “We need to be normal as possible for her. Sophia's pregnancy can't overshadow the rest of our kids for the next few months.”

“And that means I'm going to be dressed as a young Jay z by the end of the day.”

“I've got a cowboy hat if you really want to be a rapping country singer.”

“You're not funny,” Adam said dryly as he walked towards Elle's room.

 

…...................................

 

“Put it down.”

Adam jumped back from Jacob's bed as he dropped the cell back onto the bed. “You scared me,” he accused as he turned to find Kris standing at the bedroom door.

“Don't snoop in our son's things.” Kris moved to the end of the bed to look down at the phone. “Did you snoop?”

“You want to know too,” Adam said pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “You want to know who he was saying I love you to, just as much as I do.”

“He was talking to my parents.”

“How do you know?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “How do you really know.”

“We are not snooping through his cell phone,” Kris said taking a step away from the bed. “No matter how much I want to know.”

“So you do want to know,” Adam smirked.

“He's twelve-years-old,” Kris pointed out. “He's too young to be in love.”

“I was in love with Madonna when I was twelve-years-old,” Adam shrugged.

“You're forty-five and you're still in love with Madonna,” Kris said dryly. “The point is that Jacob is far too young to be in love with anyone who isn't famous.”

“I still think it's weird,” Adam sighed as he looked back down at the cell phone. “One little look wouldn't hurt.”

“It would if he catches you,” Kris warned. “Now come on, Elle has an announcement to make.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Adam said unsure as he followed Kris out of Jacob's bedroom.

“She's five,” Kris smiled. “How dangerous can she be?”

“She's a Lambert-Allen kid,” Adam said dryly.

 

…...................................

 

Adam took a seat on the sofa beside Kris as Elle stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. “I'm glad you could make it.”

“We only came from the bedroom,” Kris pointed out.

“I wanted to invite you both here for a discussion.”

“You wanted to invite us to our own living room?” Adam asked with a smirk on his face.

“There's something very important we need to discuss.” Elle stood with her hands on her hips as she looked back and forth between her parents. “I've been thinking.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I like the number four.” Adam and Kris shared a look as their little girl made her announcement. “I really like the number four.”

“I guess it's a pretty good number,” Kris agreed.

“It's perfect,” Elle pressed. “There were four Beatles.”

“She knows the Beatles?” Adam asked in a whisper.

“She's my kid,” Kris whispered back. “Of course she does.”

“So I like the number four.”

“And you just wanted to let us know?” Adam asked looking around the room confused. “You wanted a family meeting for that.”

“I also like being the baby.”

“Oh,” Adam smiled. “I get it.”

“I'm glad someone does,” Kris mumbled to himself.

“You like being the baby of the family?” Adam asked causing Elle to nod her head. “Well, you are the baby. You have been for five years now.”

“And I want to keep it that way,” Elle said as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. “Sebastian helped me do this.”

Adam accepted the piece of paper from his daughter's hand. “You wrote us up a contract?”

“Sebastian did.”

Adam handed Kris the piece of paper with a smirk on his face. “Read the second line.”

“No more Lambert-Allen kids,” Kris read before looking down at his little girl. “You want us to sign a contract saying we won't have anymore kids?”

“And you'll use birth control.”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked surprised.

“What did you say?”

“You both have to use birth control so that there are no more kids,” Elle explained with a shrug of her shoulder. “I like the number four.”

“Did our five-year-old daughter just use the words birth control?” Kris whispered causing Adam to nod his head slowly. “I want to cut off my ears now.”

“Honey,” Adam said sitting forward to look at Elle. “Where did you hear those words from?”

“I heard Uncle Neil tell Aunt Allison she better have really good birth control because he doesn't think he can cope with another screaming kid.”

“Remind me to kill Neil,” Adam whispered before taking Elle by the hand. “You shouldn't listen to adult conversations.”

“Why not?”

“It's not nice,”Kris explained softly.

“But they're more interesting than cartoons,” Elle explained with a smile. “I learn lots of things when I listen to adults talking.”

“Really?” Adam asked with a frown on his face. “Like what?”

“I don't want to know,” Kris said putting his fingers in his ears. “I couldn't cope hearing anything else coming out of my baby's mouth.”

“Did you know that Uncle Brad shaves his back?”

“Really?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Well, Uncle Cassidy does it for him.”

“What else do you know?” Kris asked as he pulled Elle into his arms. “Tell me everything you know.”

“I know Sophia talks to Tye late at night about the baby,” Elle said as she climbed onto Kris's knee. “I know Sebastian dances to Papa's songs when he thinks no ones looking.”

“What about my songs?” Kris frowned.

“Your songs are really slow,” Elle answered causing Adam to choke back a laugh.

“I write love songs,” Kris frowned. “They're supposed to be slow.

“What else do you know?” Adam asked.

“I know you have to lay down on the bed and breathe in a lot, just so you can get your jeans on.”

“Burn,” Kris mumbled to himself.

“And Daddy told Aunt Allison that he really needs to get it on or he's going to explode,” Elle said causing Adam to raise an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Elle answered. “What does get it on mean?”

“Never mind,” Kris answered quickly. “We really need to learn another language around this one,” he added causing Adam to nod in agreement.

“Sweetheart, you really can't be spying on people,” Adam said gently. “People need privacy.”

“Did you know that Jacob's in love?” Elle asked causing Adam and Kris to both turn and look at her.

“Start talking little girl.”

“But you said...”

“Forget what I said,” Adam said. “Just talk.”

“Jacob loves Gabe,” Elle explained. “Gabe's moving to LA too.” Elle moved to get off of Kris's knee causing Adam to take hold of her.

“Talk some more.”

 

…........................................

 

“She just said Jacob loves Gabe,” Kris said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “There was nothing about Gabe loving Jacob back.”

“You still think Gabe isn't gay?” Adam asked as he crawled into bed.

“He doesn't really look gay,” Kris pointed out as he pulled a face.

“What does gay look like?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I just mean he's a thirteen-year-old boxer with a sixpack,” Kris shrugged. “That doesn't scream gay to me.”

“Look, I don't care if he's gay or not. I just think he and Jacob are far too young to be talking about love.”

“At least neither of them can get pregnant,” Kris smirked.

“Not funny.”

“Come on,” Kris sighed. “What harm can they do? They aren't even in the same state.”

“But Elle said he's moving to LA.”

“Elle lies,” Kris said. “I don't want to upset you, but our daughter is a sneaky little thing.”

“Why would she make that up?”

“To annoy you?”

“She's not like that.”

“She told you last week that someone was stealing your car,” Kris said dryly.

“She was just playing a prank.”

“She rigged the Sebastian's skateboard up on the front step so you would fall over it.”

“Okay, she might be a little bit of a devil...”

“A little?” Adam scoffed.

“This is about Jacob, not Elle,” Kris snapped.

“No,” Adam said as he ran his hand up Kris's naked back. “This is about us doing that thing where we both freak out. It happens a lot with you. We freak out, and it ends with us both being yelled at by one of our kids.”

“So what should we do?” Kris asked as he crawled under the covers. “Just forget about all their little dramas?”

“Maybe we should.” Adam ran his hand up Kris's arm. “Maybe we should focus on us for once.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, you were saying something about getting it on?” Adam smirked.

“Seriously?” Kris asked surprised. “You want to do that now?”

“Well, I wouldn't want you to explode,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

 

…...........................................

 

“This is the best idea ever,” Kris whispered as he ran his hand over Adam's bare chest. “It's like better than sliced bread.”Adam nodded his head quickly as he buried his face into Kris's neck. “I mean, come on,” Kris patted as Adam moved above him. “This is better than food.”

“Seriously?” Adam snapped as he pulled away from Kris's neck. “I'm trying to make love to you here.”

“What's the problem?”

“I'm pulling out my best moves and you're talking about sliced bread.”

“I was giving you a compliment.”

“Just don't talk about food,” Adam sighed as he began kissing Kris's neck again.

“You've got to admit that sliced bread is pretty amazing.”

“We're pathetic,” Adam groaned into Kris's neck before pulling back again. “What the hell happened to our sex life?”

“We have a great sex life,” Kris said offended. “We're having sex right now.”

“We're talking about sliced bread right now.” Adam shook his head as he rolled away from Kris. “I'm Adam freaking Lambert, you know.”

“I think it's actually Adam freaking Lambert-Allen,” Kris pointed out as he rolled onto his side to look at his husband. “What's wrong?”

“We're a boring married couple.”

“True,” Kris agreed causing Adam to frown at him.

“You're not supposed to agree with me. You're supposed to reassure me that we are still hot.”

“We've got four kids who like to make our lives hell,” Kris shrugged. “I'll take boring when I can get it.”

“So our sex life is boring?”

“It's familiar.”

“Another word for boring,” Adam grumbled.

Kris let out a loud sigh as Adam pouted beside him. “So Jacob's in love?”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	95. Chapter 95

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 95

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“What are you up to?” Kris asked as he stood at the bedroom door watching Adam pack.

“They had a discount,” Adam answered as he handed Kris a booklet. “I'm taking Jacob.”

“You're taking our twelve-year-old to a spa?” Kris quizzed causing Adam to shrug.

“I got a good deal.”

“You're taking Jacob to a spa just so you can find out about Gabe,” Kris accused.

Adam hid his smile behind his hand as he rubbed his face. “So are you going to be okay with the kids?”

“This isn't fair,” Kris sighed. “I want to hear about Gabe too.”

“So come to the spa with us.”

“I'd rather eat nails.”

“So are you going to be okay with the kids?”

“Stop changing the subject.”

“Why are you leaving?” Adam looked down the find Elle standing by Kris's side. “Is Daddy kicking you out?”

“What?” Adam frowned. “No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“My friend Kyle's Mom kicked out his Dad because he liked the babysitter better, plus you did it before.”

Adam gave his daughter a funny look before looking back at his husband. “We really need to start monitoring the kids she hangs out with.”

“So does Papa like Grandma Leila more?” Elle asked looking up at Kris.

“What?”

“Well, she's our babysitter.”

“Your Papa is taking Jacob to a spa,” Kris explained. “Nobody is throwing anyone out.”

“I bet that's what Kyle's Dad thought,” Elle remarked. “Kyle said his Dad cried when he saw his luggage crash through his sports car window.”

“Huh?”

“Kyle's Mom threw it from the bedroom window.”

“Kyle told you all of this?” Kris frowned.

“I heard Kyle's Mom tell her friend when I was over at his house last week.”

“Seriously,” Adam sighed. “Stop listening to private conversations.”

“How else am I going to know what's going on?” Elle asked with her hands on her hips. “No one tells me anything in this house.”

“So, you're going to be okay with the kids?” Adam asked as he threw his makeup into his bag.

“Why can't I go to the spa with you?” Elle asked as she climbed onto the bed.

“Because it's a place to relax,” Adam answered without looking at his daughter. “So seriously, are you going to be okay alone with the kids?”

“They aren't the Manson family,” Kris answered dryly.

“We're the Allen family,” Elle pointed out. “So, can I go to the spa too?”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked across the room at his husband. “Go pack her a bag.”

 

…....................

 

“Get away from me Cheeks.” Kris lifted his head from his pillow at Sophia's yelling. “Get out of my room.”

“That girl is impossible,” Cheeks grumbled as he wandered into Kris's room.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Did you know she's calling my grandchild Tristan?” Cheeks snapped as he threw himself down on top of Kris's bed. “What kind of name is that?”

“It's her choice,” Kris shrugged. “Now, get out of my bed.”

“Cassidy took Bo and Tye to his mother's for the weekend,” Brad sighed ignoring Kris. “He's going to break the news to her about the baby, and I don't like being in the house alone.”

“Why didn't you go with them?”

“Cassidy's Mom banned me from her house three years ago.” Cheeks rolled onto his side to look at Kris. “Can't we call the baby River?”

“No,” Kris snapped. “Why did Cassidy's Mom ban you?”

“She's crazy.”

“What did you do?”

“She over reacts.”

“What did you do?”

“It wasn't my fault.”

“Cheeks!”

“Fine,” Cheeks sighed. “I might have burnt breakfast one morning.”

“That's it?” Kris frowned. “That's what she banned you for?”

“I might have also burned the kitchen down,” Cheeks shrugged. “But it totally wasn't my fault.”

“Oh yeah?” Kris rolled his eyes.

“Of course not,” Cheeks said. “Madonna came on the radio. I had to dance.”

“Uh huh.”

“Who knew waving around a towel could be so dangerous?”

“You were waving around a towel?”

“I was pretending it was a scarf,” Cheeks explained.

“How was that dangerous?” Kris frowned.

“Well when it caught the flames from the stove I panicked and waved it around some more.”

“You waved around a burning towel?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I panicked,” Cheeks shrugged. “I didn't know the curtains could catch fire because of it.”

“I guess your mother-in-law was pretty angry with you?”

“Well, after the ceiling fell in and her brand new bathroom landed on the kitchen table she got pretty annoyed. Then when I gave her the bill for my damaged pajama top she flipped.”

“Unbelievable,” Kris muttered to himself.

“Do you know she had the cheek to say it was my fault.”

“You set fire to her kitchen,” Kris pointed out.

“Madonna was on,” Cheeks said. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Get out of my bed Cheeks,” Kris sighed as he rolled away from his husband's best friend.

 

…...................................

 

“So who wants a massage first?” Adam asked as he looked over the spa treatment list.

“Can I have pizza instead?” Elle asked as she bounced up and down on her bed.

“Excuse me?”

“I don't like the taste of massage,” Elle frowned. “I want pizza instead.”

“How can we be related?” Jacob sighed shaking his head.

“Because Papa loves Daddy,” Elle smiled. “They love each other. When two men love each other they stop taking a pill and...”

Adam jumped forward clasping his hand over his little girl's mouth. “And no more talking.”

“She's a sick little girl,” Jacob sighed as he shook his head at his little sister.

 

…...................................

 

Daddy,” Sophia whispered loudly. “Daddy, come see this quick.”

Kris followed his daughter's voice until he found her peeking around the living room door. “What?”

“Look,” Sophia giggled.

Kris poked his head around the living room door to find Sebastian and Cheeks boxing together. “He's going to get his ass kicked.”

“Ten dollars says Sebastian makes him bleed.”

“Twenty says he makes him cry,” Kris whispered causing Sophia to giggle.

“Don't hit so hard.” Kris peeked around the living room door to see Cheeks standing pouting. “If you bruise me I will sue.”

“I don't have any money,” Sebastian smirked.

“But your parents do.”

“Just hold your hands up,” Sebastian sighed.

“Just remember, I need to stay pretty,” Cheeks said. “It's important for my career.”

 

…..........................

 

“So how's life?” Adam sat on the chair next to Jacob as they both had their feet massaged.

“Good,” Jacob answered giving his Papa a funny look. “How's your life?”

“It's good,” Adam smiled. “I think I'm getting used to being back in LA full time. Do you like living in LA?”

“Sure.”

“And school's good?”

“It's school,” Jacob shrugged.

“So, you're not missing Conway?”

Jacob turned sideways to look at his Papa. “Spit it out.”

“Spit what out?”

“Whatever you're trying to say,” Jacob answered. “You're really bad at small talk.”

“I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in your life.”

“He wants to know about Gabe,” Elle announced from her seat next to Adam.

“Hey big ears,” Adam scolded. “I will ban you from talking, if you keep sticking your nose in other people's business.”

“I wasn't the one that was listening outside Jacob's bedroom door,” Elle pouted with her arms folded across her chest.

“I knew you were spying on me,”Jacob snapped.

“You're grounded,” Adam snapped pointing a finger at his daughter.

“I'm five,” Elle shrugged. “I'm not allowed out on my own.”

“I will put you on a naughty step.”

“We don't have a naughty step.”

“I'll build one.”

“You can't use tools.”

“I'll... just be quiet,” Adam sighed as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

“I think I won that argument,” Elle smirked before putting her own head back.

 

…............................

 

Keep your head back,” Kris snapped as he guided Cheeks through the hospital door.

“It's broken,” Cheeks cried as he held a towel to his nose. “I'm suing.”

“I told you to duck,” Sebastian said dryly. “And it's not broken. I know how to hit without breaking bones.”

Kris gave his son a look. “I don't think you should be bragging about that.”

“I told him to duck.”

“Let's just get him to a doctor.” Kris guided Cheeks towards the desk. “We're going to need a doctor.”

“What's the problem?” The nurse behind the desk asked.

“We think he's broken his big toe,” Sophia said sarcastically causing Kris to give her a dirty look. “Sorry.”

“We think he's broken his nose,” Kris said trying his best to hide his smirk.

“It's not broken,” Sebastian sighed. “I didn't even hit him that hard.”

The nurse looked over the desk at Sebastian. “You did that?”

“I'm suing him,” Cheeks mumbled from behind the towel.

“They were playing.” Kris tried to explain as the nurse gave him a look. “Can we just see a doctor...please.”

“Take a seat, and I'll call you when one is free,” the nurse sighed before turning back to her computer.

“Well, she's full of the giggles,” Sophia scoffed as she sat down next to Kris.

“Be nice.”

“You're telling me to be nice?” Sophia laughed.

“Please,” Kris sighed.

“Your nine-year-old punched his uncle in the nose, and I'm the one being asked to be nice?”

“At least I didn't get pregnant at fifteen by my fourteen-year-old cousin,” Sebastian said loudly causing the nurses head to snap up.

“Please be quiet,” Kris groaned as he forced a smile at the shocked looking nurse.

 

….............................

 

Adam lay on his side with Elle pressed up against him as Jacob lay on the other side of the bed staring at the ceiling. “What are you thinking about?” Adam whispered causing Jacob to turn and look at him.

“You heard me talking to Gabe didn't you?” Jacob whispered so he didn't wake up Elle.

“I'm just looking out for you,” Adam whispered back. “I don't want you getting hurt.”

“Gabe told me he was gay before Christmas,” Jacob admitted. “He doesn't want anyone else to know though.”

“Are you and he dating?” Adam asked carefully.

“You said I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen,” Jacob said with a smirk.

“Don't be a smarty pants.”

“Are you going to tell Daddy Gabe's gay?”

“I think your Daddy probably already knows,” Adam answered. “But you've not answered my question. Are you and Gabe dating?”

“It's sort of hard to date someone that doesn't live in the same state,” Jacob pointed out.

“Seriously,” Adam sighed. “Answer the question.”

“I held his hand when we were to the movies once,” Jacob shrugged. “Does than mean I'm dating him?”

“So you've never talked about being boyfriends?” Adam asked gently.

“It's pretty confusing,” Jacob sighed. “I don't know what he is to me.”

“Well, relationships can be confusing,” Adam remarked. “Have you kissed him?”

“I'm not talking about this,” Jacob whispered before turning to look at the ceiling again.

“If you've kissed him I would say that means there's something there,” Adam pointed out.

Jacob turned his head slowly to look at his Papa again. “I haven't kissed him.”

“Do you want to?”

“I liked holding his hand,” Jacob shrugged. “And he told me he loved me.”

“Maybe you should ask him what he thinks about it all.”

“I can't do that,” Jacob frowned.

“Why not?”

“It's embarrassing.”

Adam nodded his head in agreement. “Maybe you're right.”

“I am?”

“At twelve asking someone to be your boyfriend is very embarrassing,” Adam explained. “Maybe that's why it's better if you wait a few years.”

“So, you're saying I shouldn't ask him out?”

“I'm saying you should ask him out when it stops being embarrassing.”

“But I want him to be my boyfriend.”

“Well, maybe he'll ask you out,” Adam shrugged.

Jacob turned back to look at the ceiling as he sighed heavily. “Do you think he wants to be my boyfriend?”

“I think he does,” came Elle's tired voice.

“Elle,” Adam scolded. “Go to sleep.”

“But I know Gabe wants to be his boyfriend,” Elle explained.

“How do you know?” Adam asked confused.

“He says he loves him,” Elle shrugged. “He says it during every phone call they have.”

“How do you know that?” Jacob snapped.

“Because, I listen in your phone calls on the other phone,” Elle explained causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“The minute we get home I am building you a naughty step.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2027


	96. Chapter 96

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris bent down to help Sebastian fix his gum shield in his mouth properly. “Nervous?”

“Completely,” Adam said from across the room. “That other kid looks huge.”

“I was talking to Sebastian,” Kris pointed out. “Are you nervous?”

“I can totally take this guy,” Sebastian said as he pretended to punch Kris's shoulders. “I am in complete control.”

“I am about five seconds away from a complete breakdown,” Adam sighed.

“You have to have faith,” Sebastian said.

“I have to have to lie down,” Adam said rubbing his head.

“You brought him for support?” Sebastian asked with a look on his face.

“He's your Papa,” Kris explained as he put the gum shield in Sebastian's mouth. “He's just a little nervous for you.”

“And why is he here?” Sebastian mumbled as he pointed across the room.

Kris looked over his shoulder to find Cheeks standing staring at himself in the mirror. “He's your uncle.”

“And his outfit?” Sebastian mumbled.

“I think it's a male cheerleading outfit,” Kris sighed. “I think he wants to be your cheerleader.”

“He's going to get his butt kicked,” Sophia remarked as she stood behind Kris.

“Don't be mean,” Kris warned.

“I'm not,” Sophia insisted. “I'm just telling the truth. This is a fighter from LA. He's fighting a fourteen-year-old from LA, who's brought along his cheerleading Uncle, his nervous Papa, and his whiny sister.”

“You shouldn't talk about yourself like that,” Kris said with a smirk causing Sophia to stick her tongue out at him.

“What if I throw-up during the fight?” Adam asked as he came to sit beside Kris on the floor.

“You aim away from me,” Kris answered dryly. “Now are you okay?”

“I still feel sick.”

“I'm still talking to Sebastian.”

 

….................................

 

“Gabe's here,” Jacob announced as he came to sit beside Adam on the gym bench. “He's putting his things in Daddy's car.”

“You seem very excited about this,” Adam smiled causing Jacob to nod his head.

“It's good to see a familiar face from Conway here in LA.”

“A familiar face or Gabe's face?” Adam pressed as he gently nudged his son's side with his elbow.

“Are you teasing me because I have a crush?” Jacob asked with a confused look on his face.

“I'm trying to.”

“Well, try not to,” Jacob sighed. “I really don't embarrass easily.”

“That's obvious from your dress sense,” Sophia announced as she came to sit down next to her brother. “Your boyfriend's here,” she added as she pointed across the gym where Gabe and Kris stood.

“Your ass is getting fat,” Jacob said dryly before standing up to go greet Gabe.

“He is turning into a complete bitch,” Sophia sulked as she folded her arms over her chest. “Something should be done about him.”

“Why? Are you afraid he's taking your position as top bitch in the family.”

“Now how could he do that?” Sophia asked with a smirk on her face. “We all know you're the top bitch in this family.”

“Jacob's right you know,” Adam said as he stood. “Your ass is getting fat.”

 

….................................

 

Adam buried his face in Kris's shoulder as another round of cheers came from the other side of the gym. “Is there blood?”

“A little,” Kris sighed.

“Is it our son's blood?”

“A little.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned. “His pretty face.”

“I wouldn't worry about it,” Gabe said from Jacob's side. “It's only an eye cut. It should heel quickly.”

“Gabe's right,” Jacob piped in. “He's got hundreds of scars all over his body, and you can hardly see any of them.” Adam and Kris shared the same look over Jacob's head before turning back towards the ring.

“So, are you looking forward to spending the week in LA?” Adam asked looking down at Gabe.

“Jacob said he's going to take me shopping,” Gabe answered with a painted on smile.

“Cool,” Adam smiled. “Can I come?”

“You can go in my place if you want,” Gabe mumbled as he looked towards the ring. “Sebastian's going to win this.”

“Really?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“The other guys moving around too much,” Gabe explained. “He's going to run out of steam soon.”

“We should go shopping tomorrow,” Adam said taking a peek over at Gabe. “You would totally love the new Gucci store that just opened.”

“I would?” Gabe asked confused.

“Gabe doesn't really like shopping,” Jacob explained. “He's more into watching sports.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned as he gave Gabe the once over. “I see what's happening.”

“What's happening?” Kris asked.

“Jacob really is taking after me,” Adam smirked.

“How is he...” Kris paused as he looked at Gabe's plaid shirt. “Oh. I get it now. It's sort of sweet.”

“Poor kid is going to have to learn to shop on his own,” Adam sighed.

“I don't mean to break up your little chat,” Sophia whispered leaning over Jacob to talk to her parents. “But your youngest son just won his first fight.”

Adam's head snapped towards the ring to see Sebastian holding up a oversized belt. “What's that?”

“He just won the belt.”

“That's never going to match any of the jeans he owns,” Jacob sighed as he shook his head.

“It's so big.”

“It would look great with a few of my outfits though,” Jacob mused. “Oh, I have the perfect coat for it.”

“Is he being serious?” Gabe whispered to Kris causing Kris to nod silently. “He can't be serious.”

“Do you mean your red coat?” Adam asked with excitement in his voice.

“It would totally go with that.”

“Oh he is serious,” Gabe said with a raised eyebrow.

 

…....................................

 

“Happy?” Kris asked with a smile as he helped Sebastian wipe the blood from his face.

“Of course not,” Adam grumbled as he paced up and down behind Kris. “Look at his face.”

“I was talking to Sebastian actually,” Kris said dryly.

“I'm feeling good about it,” Sebastian answered as he pretended to punch Kris's shoulders. “I let him get a few lucky punches in, but it worked out in the last round. Gabe said the guy was wobbly after the third round.”

Kris looked across the changing room where Gabe and Jacob sat together on the sofa whispering to each other. “What else has Gabe said since he arrived from Conway?”

“I'm not spying on my big brother and his friend,” Sebastian said. “That's Elle's job.”

“Right,” Kris said with a fake smile before turning his attention to his youngest child. Elle sat on the floor by Jacob's feet pretending to read her book while she stole quick glances up at her brother and his friend. “Elle baby?”

“I'm not doing anything,” Elle said quickly causing Kris to laugh.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk around the gym with me. We could see if there are any kids things to play with.”

“What are you up to?” Adam asked in a whisper as he stopped in front of his husband.

“I'm taking my little girl for a walk.”

“Why?”

“Walking is good for kids,” Kris shrugged.

“Can I come?” Adam asked.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Walking isn't good for old men,” Elle said as she took hold of Kris's hand.

“I'm only four years older than your Daddy,” Adam pointed out.

“That's really old,” Elle said shaking her head. “You should start taking things easy, Papa.”

Kris hid his smile as he followed Elle out of the changing room. “We'll be back soon.”

“This isn't right,” Adam called out after them. “I shouldn't be getting insulted by my own five-year-old daughter.”

“Yeah,” Sophia called out. “That's my job.”

 

…..................................

 

“So, did you enjoy watching Sebastian box?”

“I don't like mindless violence,” Elle explained as she lead Kris towards the kids play area.

“Those sound like Jacob's words,” Kris remarked.

“That's what he said to Gabe.” Elle stood at the play area to look up at her Daddy. “Can I play?”

“In a minute,” Kris said as he got down on his knees in front of Elle. “I want to talk to you first.”

“I didn't do it.”

“Do what?” Kris frowned.

“I don't know,” Elle said quietly. “That's what Sophia told me to say whenever you and Papa say you need to talk to us.”

“Right,” Kris sighed. “Well, don't listen to your sister. That will only lead to trouble.”

“That's true,” Elle scoffed. “I don't want a baby when I'm fifteen.”

“I really don't want that either,” Kris said slowly as he looked at his little girl. “But I really need to talk to you.”

“Okay but, Sophia probably did it.”

“Nobody did anything,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Whatever it is it's probably Sophia anyway,” Elle said causing Kris to let out a groan.

“Let's just get back to what I need to talk to you about.”

“Is it about Sophia?”

“No,” Kris said hold his hands up. “It's not about Sophia.”

“Is it about me?”

“Just listen, baby girl.”

“I'm listening,” Elle sighed.

Kris looked over his shoulder at the gym door to make sure they were alone before turning back to look at his little girl. “You need to tell me about Jacob and Gabe.”

“Tell you what?”

“Don't act dumb,” Kris said pointing a warning finger at Elle.

“But Papa said...”

“Never mind that,” Kris said. “Just tell me what you know.”

“Do we have a naughty step?”

“What?”

“Papa said if I listen to anyone anymore I'll be put on a naughty step,” Elle explained. “I don't like sitting still.”

“We don't have a naughty step,” Kris answered.

“Do you think Papa could build one?”

“I don't think so.”

“Good,” Elle smiled before taking a seat on the bench in front of her. “Okay, so, Gabe is trying to move to LA to live with his uncle so that he can compete in better competitions. Jacob thinks this is a great idea because it means they can be boyfriends now. Gabe said he can't be Jacob's boyfriend if he still lives in Conway because he's scared that people will find out, but if he lives in LA they can be boyfriends because no one cares here. Jacob said he doesn't care either way because he's not scared of anyone, but Gabe said he doesn't want Jacob telling anyone because he doesn't want Jacob to get hurt. Jacob also has to pee every five minutes because... no that's not right,” Elle frowned. “I'm getting mixed up with Sophia and Tye's phone calls now.”

“Have they kissed?” Kris asked before taking another look at the gym door.

“No, they did that thing that makes them have a baby.”

“What?”

“Sophia and Tye,” Elle explained. “They did that baby making thing that you and Papa do at night.”

“Okay,” Kris said covering Elle's mouth with his hand.

“Jacob and Gabe haven't kissed,” Elle mumbled under Kris's hand.

“What?” Kris asked pulling away.

“Jacob and Gabe haven't kissed yet,” Elle repeated. “Jacob said he's not that kind of girl.”

“Boy,” Kris corrected.

“He said girl,” Elle said. “Then he snapped his fingers and said okay sister.”

“He called Gabe his sister?”

“He was talking to Sophia this time,” Elle explained. “Sophia and Jacob talk a lot. Some of their talks are really interesting.”

“Really?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “What do...”

“What are you doing?”

Kris jumped hearing his husband's voice behind him. “Nothing.”

Adam gave Elle a look before taking her by the hand. “We're leaving now.”

“Okay,” Kris breathed out as he stood up.

“You were getting information out of her weren't you?” Adam asked causing Kris to laugh nervously.

“Don't be silly.”

“Elle.”

“Please don't put me on the naughty step,” Elle blurted out causing Kris to roll his eyes.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	97. Chapter 97

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 97

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris gave a cautious look across the doctor's waiting room as the door opened and Cheeks and Cassidy walked in. “Behave,” Kris warned in a whisper as Adam rolled his eyes.

“Why am I being warned?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“This is Sophia's scan,” Kris answered. “It's not a chance for you and your crazy best friend to start your crazy games.”

“And you think I should be the one to be warned?”

“Cassidy's already warned his crazy husband,” Kris whispered as Cheeks came to sit beside him.

“This is so exciting,”

“It is,” Kris forced a smile. “Where's Tye?”

“Throwing up,” Cassidy answered as he sat down beside his husband. “He's a little nervous.”

“He's a little dramatic,” Sophia remarked from across the room. “Shouldn't I be the one throwing up?”

“Be nice,” Kris said pointing a warning finger at his daughter.

“This is so exciting,” Cheeks repeated as he clapped his hands together.

“Is it?” Kris asked again.

“We get to know the baby's sex today.”

“Do we?” Kris asked.

“We don't,” Adam said shaking his head. “I don't want to know the sex. I like to be surprised.”

“Well I don't,” Cheeks said. “I want to know today.”

“Shouldn't this be Sophia and Tye's choice?” Cassidy asked causing Adam and Cheeks to give him a dirty look. “I'm just saying.”

“I think Cass is right,” Kris said before getting his own dirty look. “Look, you both don't scare me.”

“I want to know,” Cheeks pouted.

“And I don't.”

“You're not the boss of me.”

“Don't be such a child,” Adam sighed.

“Better than being an old man.”

“Sophia?” Kris asked looking at his daughter. “What do you want to do?”

“Come to my next scan alone.”

“Would you like to know if you're having a little boy or a little girl?” Kris asked. “It's all...”

“Say yes,” Cheeks butted in.

“Don't tell my daughter what to do.”

“Didn't I say something about behaving?” Kris asked in a whisper.

“He started it,” Adam said pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

“I did not.”

“You both exhaust me,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

 

…..........................

 

“So this is your family?” the doctor asked as he let his eyes scan the examination room.

“Sort of,” Sophia sighed as she looked at the five people all standing in a row looking down at her.

“We're the grandparents,” Cassidy said proudly.

“We raised the father,” Cheeks added.

“You must be very proud,” the doctor remarked with a smile.

“Not really,” Cheeks sighed. “He was raised to be gay. This is a very big shock for us all.”

“Please be quiet,” Kris groaned into his hands.

“So it's the four month scan now,” the doctor said turning his attention back to Sophia. “Excited.”

“I'm just happy I'm not throwing up anymore,” Sophia shrugged.

“Okay,” the doctor gave a nervous laugh. “Ready to see your baby?”

“Yes,” Cheeks and Adam said at the same time.

“I was talking to Sophia,” the doctor smiled. “I take it the grandparents are pretty excited?”

“I wouldn't say that,” Kris answered with another forced smile.

“They are driving me insane,” Sophia said in a whisper.

“Me too,” Kris whispered as he leaned closer to Sophia.

“We're not deaf you know,” Adam said dryly.

“Yeah, why are they all talking about us like we're not here?” Cheeks added.

“They're very annoying,” Adam said causing Cheeks to nod his head in agreement.

“You know, I'm sorry for what I said in the waiting room,” Cheeks said as he looked down at his feet. “We shouldn't be fighting today.”

“I totally agree,” Adam smiled. “Today's a happy day.”

“We should totally go shopping after this,” Cheeks said as he clapped his hands with excitement. “I saw the cutest little coat that would look perfect on you.”

“We should go to lunch too,” Adam added. “Just the two of us.”

“Totally.”

The doctor looked back and forth between the men with a confused look on his face. “So the scan?”

Cheeks turned to face the doctor. “Shouldn't you be the one doing it?”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “Isn't that your job or something?”

“Next time I'm bringing you alone,” Kris whispered as he looked at his daughter.

“Next time I'm taking the bus,” Sophia grumbled.

“So the scan?” the doctor asked with a heavy sigh.

“I'll tell you again,” Cheeks sighed. “That's your job.”

“Right.” The doctor gritted his teeth as he moved to turn on the scan machine. “So we can find out the sex of the baby today. If you...”

“We want to know,” Cheeks interrupted.

“No we don't,” Adam snapped before turning to look at the doctor. “We really don't.”

“You're not the boss of me,” Cheeks snapped. “I want to know if I'm having a boy or a girl.”

“You're not having anything,” Adam snapped. “You're not pregnant. I mean, the shape of your body might look like you are about six months along, but you're not really pregnant.”

“You bitch,” Cheeks gasped. “I've never been so insulted in my life.”

“Oh I'm sure that's not true,” Adam scoffed. “I mean you have walked down the street before, haven't you?”

“You really are a bitch.”

“Didn't I say behave?” Kris asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah,” Cassidy sighed. “Can't we just be nice to each other?”

“He started it,” Adam snapped.

“You called me fat.”

“Well the truth hurts.”

“That's it,” Sophia snapped causing everyone to turn and look at her. “Get out. All of you get out.”

“But...”

“I swear to god I will ban you all from even looking at the baby,” Sophia warned with a pointed finger. “Now get out so I can see if my baby is okay.”

But...”

Kris moved to open the door. “Do as you're told.”

Cassidy grabbed his husband by the arm to guide him out of the examination room. “You guys are so embarrassing.”

“But I want to see the baby,” Cheeks pouted as he looked over his shoulder.

“Well you blew your chance,” Adam called out with a smirk on his face.

“You too, Papa,” Sophia said pointing towards the door.

“But...”

“Come on,” Kris sighed taking Adam by the hand. “Do as you're told for once.”

“This is so unfair,” Adam grumbled as he watched the door being closed behind him.

“It's your fault,” Kris said. “You and your best friend, and your silly little arguments.”

“He started it.”

“Don't start that again,” Kris warned.

Cheeks stood against the wall with his nose in the air. “We all know who's to blame for this.”

“You,”Adam said quickly.

“That's it,” Cheeks snapped. “I am not showing you that coat.”

“Like I'd want to see your stupid ugly coat,” Adam scoffed.

“This is like a day out with a pack of monkey's,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“That's just insulting the monkey's,” Cassidy said with a smile on his face.

 

…........................................

 

Adam sat on the edge of the bed with the scan photo in front of his face. “I still don't see it.”

“It's there,” Kris said as he hung his clothes up in the closet.

“I can't believe she told Cheeks the sex of the baby and she didn't tell me,” Adam pouted. “I'm her own flesh and blood and she didn't tell me.”

“She didn't tell you because she walked out of the examination room and you ran away from her with your fingers in your ears,” Kris pointed out. “You screamed all the way to the car.”

“I did not scream,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I said la la la.”

“Just be thankful there were no paparazzi outside.” Kris closed the closet door before coming to sit down beside Adam on the bed. “It's real, isn't it?”

“I still don't see it,” Adam sighed looking down at the picture. “It's like a bunch of clouds.”

“Well, do you see that big cloud there?” Kris asked pointing at the picture.

“Yeah.”

“That's our grandchild's head.”

“Oh.”

“And those are it's arms, and those little long things are it's legs.”

“Now I see it,” Adam smiled.

“It's pretty cool, isn't it?”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed before looking at Kris with a frown.

“What?”

“Is it bad that all I can think about is how big it's head is?”

“That's very bad,” Kris laughed taking the picture from Adam's hand. “It's very bad and it's the first thing I thought of when Sophia showed me it.”

“It looks like the spoon out of the nursery story.”

“Huh?”

“You know the one about the dish having the affair with the spoon?”

“What?” Kris asked with a laugh.

“You know,” Adam pressed. “The one with the jumping cow.”

“Hey Diddle Diddle?”

“Okay there is no need for name calling,” Adam pouted. “It's not my fault I don't know the name of the story.”

“No that's... oh forget it,” Kris sighed. “I'm tired.”

“I don't want to sleep.”

“Why?”

“Can't sleep.”

“You haven't tried.”

“I don't feel like it.”

“I knew this would happen,” Kris sighed as he climbed into bed. “I knew coming back to LA would turn you into Cheeks' friend again.”

“I've always been friends with cheeks.”

“But when you're with him you turn into... him,” Kris sighed. “You turn into another version of him. It's a little scary to watch.”

“I am nothing like Cheeks,” Adam announced as he stood from the bed. “I am not that dramatic.”

“Sure you're not,” Kris said as he rolled his eyes.

“There is nothing dramatic about me,” Adam snapped before grabbing his silk robe and marching out of the door.

“Sure there's not,” Kris laughed before turning off the bedroom light.

 

…..........................

 

“That is one ugly looking baby,” Jacob laughed as he sat on Sophia's bed studying the scan picture.

“Is it bad that I agree with you?” Sophia asked with a frown. “I mean shouldn't I be defending my baby's honor.”

“Oh honey no,” Jacob said shaking his head. “There is no defending this. I'm going to have to be in the delivery room for an emergency makeover before the pictures can be took.”

“Don't be mean,” Sophia scolded, “and don't call me honey. You've gotten very camp since moving to LA,”

“I've always been camp,” Jacob pointed out. “Now I'm just comfortable enough to be myself.”

“You're about three steps away from being Uncle Brad,” Sophia remarked with a smirk.

“You are about five months away from being the mother of the world's ugliest baby.”

“Don't make jokes about that,” Sophia sighed.

“Why?”

“Because it might come true.”

“I wouldn't worry about it too much,” Jacob said looking back down at the scan photo. “I'll be there to make sure the baby always looks it's best.”

“You know we should really stop calling it an it,” Sophia smiled.

“So you know what it is now?”

“The doctor told me today.”

“And?”

“You want to know?”

“Would I ask if I didn't?” Jacob asked rolling his eyes.

“Stop being a bitch, Jake.”

“Just tell me if I'm going to be an Uncle to a Niece or a drag queen.”

“I'm having a little boy,” Sophia answered with a wide smile. “But you can't tell Papa. He doesn't want to know.”

“A little boy,” Jacob smiled. “That's pretty cool.”

“It means I'm going to need your help even more now.”

“Why?”

“This little boy is going to need all the cool people he can get around him,” Sophia explained. “I mean his grandparents are four crazy people. His Dad is a fourteen-year-old who might have to turn gay just to please his parents. Let's face it, you and I are the only cool people this kid will know.”

“That's true,” Jacob nodded his head in agreement. “Don't worry about a thing. I'll have a closet full of clothes ready for him, and nursery any fashion conscious baby would be proud of.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Sophia smiled before pulling a face.

“What?”

“Either LA has made you so much cooler in my eyes or my hormones are really messed up.”

“It must be your hormones,” Jacob shrugged. “Because I've always been cool.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	98. Chapter 98

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 98

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Adam pulled the car to a stop outside the toy store as Elle looked out the back window unsure. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Why?” Kris asked unbuckling his seat belt.

“You both just announced we would be spending the day here without anyone else,” Elle answered. “That doesn't seem right.”

“Why?” Kris repeated with a laugh.

“Don't you want to buy some new toys?”

“Sophia said you're just being nice just so you can give me bad news,” Elle remarked.

“Sophia's just being silly.”

“Yeah, your Daddy's right, baby,” Adam smiled. “We just thought we could hang out. Just the three of us.”

“So you're not taking me here to sell me to a rich couple?”

“No,” Kris sighed. “We are not going to sell you to a rich couple. I'm going to kill Sophia when we get home.”

“That was Uncle Brad not Sophia,” Elle said poking her head through the front seats of the cars.

“I'm going to kill him too,” Kris sighed. “We are not going to sell you.”

“Promise?”

“We promise,” Adam smiled as he leaned back to kiss the tip of Elle's nose.

“Can we sell Uncle Brad to a rich couple?”

“I don't think they'd have him,” Adam said dryly causing Kris to choke back a laugh.

“Yeah, we might have to pay someone to take him.”

“I would be willing to give up my coins to let that happen,” Elle said with a smirk on her face.

 

…................

 

“How about this one?” Adam asked holding up yet another Barbie.

“Not cool enough.”

“Come on,” Kris grumbled to himself. “It's a Barbie. They all look the same.”

“She knows what she wants,” Adam whispered to his husband.

“To give me a headache?”

“I want that one,” Elle announced pointing to the top shelf.

“Is that...” Adam frowned as Kris took the doll from the shelf.

“A pregnant Barbie?” Kris asked with a confused laugh.

“I was hoping she was just fat.”

“I want that one.”

“Really?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“It's cool.”

“It's creepy,” Adam said pulling a face at the doll.

“It's like Sophia,” Elle explained as she took the doll from Kris's hands.

“Oh you can't repeat that,” Kris laughed. “I don't think your Papa or I could protect you from your sister if you repeat that.”

“Can I get the doll?”

“Seriously?” Adam sighed. “Why?”

“It's cool.”

“It's weird.”

“Can I get it?” Elle asked as she jumped up and down on the spot. “Please, Papa.”

“This has to be illegal,” Adam sighed as he took the doll from his daughter's hands. “I mean come on, look at it.”

Kris look the doll from his husband's hand to give it a once over. “It is sort of...odd.”

“But it's funny,” Elle smirked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“You just want this doll so you can tease Sophia,” Adam accused.

“And?”

“And that's not nice,” Kris frowned. “You shouldn't be mean to your sister. It's...mean.”

“Last week she told me my Mom was the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of OZ,” Elle said causing Adam to let out a heavy sigh. “She told me when I grow up I'm going to turn green and have a big nose.”

“She's getting meaner as the years go by,” Kris whispered to his husband. “Baby, you know none of that's true.”

“She says my nose is going to get really big.”

“She's just being...”

“Mean,” Kris interrupted. “Very mean.”

“Jacob said it's her hormones,” Elle explained causing Adam and Kris to pull a face. “He says they're turning her into a huge bitch.”

“Don't say huge bitch,” Kris sighed.

“Big bitch?”

“Just pick another toy,” Adam said dryly as he put the pregnant Barbie back on the self.

 

….................................

 

“Something isn't right,” Elle said as she sat in the back of the car surrounded by toys.

“Why?” Adam asked pulling out of the store parking lot.

“You bought me lots of toys and you're letting me eat chocolate for dinner.”

“And?”

“Am I sick?”

“No you're not sick.” Adam shook his head in amusement. “We're just being nice.”

“We are allowed to be nice to you, aren't we?” Kris asked as he looked over his shoulder.

“So you don't want anything from me?”

“What is this?” Adam laughed. “When did we become the bad guys? We're your parents. You should trust us.”

“I guess,” Elle sighed as she looked around at her new toys.

“Ask her now,” Adam whispered as he looked at Kris.

“Not now,” Kris whispered back.

“I knew you wanted something,” Elle groaned. “Free toys is never a good thing.”

“Your Papa and I were talking.”

“I didn't do it,” Elle said quickly. “It was like that when I got there.”

“We're not blaming you for anything.” Adam looked over his shoulder at his daughter. “You're our baby. We love you.”

“I am the witch from the Wizard of Oz, aren't I?” Elle groaned as she covered her face with her hands. “I knew it.”

“You're not the witch,” Kris sighed. “You're Papa and I just thought we should talk to you about what you hear around the house.”

“I've stopped listening to private conversations,” Elle said as she rolled her eyes. “Why am I always being blamed for that?”

“Because you always do it,” Adam answered with a smirk.

“Not anymore,” Elle said. “Not since Sophia caught me.”

“What happened?”

“I was okay,” Elle shrugged. “But Barbie didn't survive.”

“Well, your Daddy and I thought you could join our team.”

“Team?” Elle asked confused. “Like a football team?”

“Your Papa playing football?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow causing Elle to giggle.

“That's funny.”

“Don't tease me,” Adam warned. “Now, your Daddy and I have been talking about you joining our team.”

“I don't get it.”

“Well,” Kris smiled over his shoulder. “You could either be in your brothers and sister's team or you could join our team.”

“I still don't get it.”

“This doesn't sound good,” Adam whispered. “We sound like we are bribing her. It feels wrong.”

“Do you know I can hear you?”

Kris looked over his shoulder at his little girl. “So what do you think, baby girl?”

“I have no idea.”

“We want you to spy on your brothers and sister,” Adam said quickly. “Then report back to us when they do things wrong.”

“Okay, that doesn't sound right,” Kris sighed.

“You want me to spy?” Elle smirked. “You want me to listen to them?”

“But we don't want you to tell them,” Adam said.

“Because I'm on your team?” Elle asked.

“This is so wrong,” Kris groaned.

“You're our baby,” Adam explained. “You're going to be with us longer than the others.”

“Are you throwing the others out?” Elle asked in surprise.

“They're going to move out,” Adam explained with a smile. “Maybe go to collage, get married.”

“And they have to leave home for that?”

“Well, that's what you do when you grow up.”

“Not me,” Elle scoffed. “I'm never moving out.”

“You're not?” Kris asked with a smile.

“Have you seen the size of my room?” Elle smirked.

“So since you're not moving out, and you're going to be living with us forever. How about being on our team?”

“I won't get into trouble for spying?”

“Nope,” Adam smiled. “Well, as long as the others don't catch you.”

“This is so wrong,” Kris groaned as the car pulled into the driveway.

“It has to be done,” Adam whispered. “We need to know what's going on with them. She's our only hope.”

Kris looked towards the house with a heavy sigh. “This isn't going to end well. If Sophia finds out...”

“Did you know that Sophia got an email from her Mom?” Elle interrupted.

“What?” Kris frowned.

“Her Mom emailed her,” Elle explained as she opened the car door, “and Sophia emailed her back,” she added before climbing out of the car and skipping towards the house.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 


	99. Chapter 99

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

Chapter 99

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris sat hunched over Sophia's laptop as he tried yet another word in the password box. “Damn it.”

“What are you doing?” Adam asked making Kris jump.

“Don't do that.”

“Are you trying to break into her email account?” Adam came to stand behind his husband. “Please tell me you're not.”

“What the hell is the password?” Kris sighed as he ignored his husband's question.

“I can't believe you're doing this.”

“I can't believe I had the power to wait until she went to school before I broke into her emails,” Kris remarked. “I almost did it in the middle of the night while she was sleeping.”

“We can't spy on our own daughter,” Adam sighed as he leaned over the back of Kris's chair to look at the computer screen. “It's wrong.”

“We cooked up a plan yesterday to make our youngest spy,” Kris pointed out. “In fact it was your idea to buy her all those toys just so she wouldn't tell on us.”

“I wished I had kept my big mouth shut now,” Adam said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “We both know this isn't going to end well.”

“If I was thinking clearly I would email Kelly back and tell her to keep the hell away from our daughter.”

“And have Sophia mad at us?”

“I don't care if she gets mad. What is she thinking, Adam?” Kris asked sadly as he turned to look up at his husband. “Why would she want contact with her mother now?”

“We don't know if she wants contact,” Adam said resting his hands on Kris's shoulders. “Maybe we should ask Sophia about it.”

“Have we made that bad a job with her that she now thinks her mother. A woman she doesn't even know, is better?” Kris asked causing Adam to get down on his knees in front of his husband.

“Baby, please don't start beating yourself up about this.”

“I just don't understand it,” Kris sighed. “Kelly gave her up. Why is she suddenly getting in contact with her again?”

“Kelly's thirty now,” Adam said softly. “She's had a lot of time to go over what she's done during her life.”

“I don't know,” Kris sighed heavily.

“Maybe Kelly just wants to make things right in her own life. We've got nothing to worry about. Sophia's our daughter and she always will be. We just can't freak out about this. We have to stay calm.”

“What the hell is the damn password,” Kris snapped as he turned back around to the computer.

“Or you could ignore ever word I've said and just freak out.”

 

…....................................

 

“What's that?” Kris asked as Elle stood in front of him with a piece of paper in her hand.

“Sophia's password.”

“How did you know we were looking for Sophia's password?” Kris asked giving his little girl a nervous look.

“I can't explain to you my ways,” Elle shrugged. “I just thought you would want the password.”

“Thank you,” Kris said as he carefully took the paper from his daughter's hand.

“Jacob's been calling Gabe late at night.”

“What?”

“Jacob has been having really long talks with Gabe when everyone is asleep,” Elle explained. “That's why it's hard to make him get up for school in the morning.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled. “Thanks for the information.”

“And Sebastian ate the last cookie.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed again. “I'll take note of that.”

“Papa ate the first six.”

“Thank you, Elle,” Kris said using a fake smile.

 

…..........................

 

“What is the name of that singer you like?” Adam asked as he lay back on Sophia's bed watching her studying.

“Jesse Alexander.” Sophia continued writing as Adam shook his head.

“That's not it.”

“Yes it is,” Sophia said looking over her shoulder. “He's the one you meet last summer. Remember? He tried to get you to smoke pot with him.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam frowned. “Your Daddy yelled at me for hanging out with him.”

“He just got arrested for drink driving so maybe Daddy had a point.”

“What about your favorite actor?”

“What about him?”

“Who is it?”

“I guess Leonard Dicaprio is still pretty good,” Sophia shrugged as she turned back to her books.

“I tried that.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Adam answered quickly. “Who's that guy on the wall?” Adam asked pointing towards a small poster above Sophia's desk.

“You,” Sophia sighed.

“Really?” Adam frowned looking at the poster again.

“Uncle Brad gave me it,” Sophia said looking at the poster. “He said it was took at Burning man.”

 “What the hell was I on back then,” Adam shook his head as he looked at the poster.

“It looks like you're on stilts,” Sophia smirked. “And whatever other hippy cocktail you enjoyed at the time.”

“I've never took drugs.”

“I've read your first Rolling Stone interview,” Sophia remarked causing Adam to wince.

“I wish I had never taught you to read.”

“Just wait until Jacob starts digging up your past,” Sophia smirked. “He's never going to let you live it down.”

“So I need a new password for my email,” Adam blurted out. “What's yours?”

“What?” Sophia laughed looking over her shoulder at Adam again.

“Nothing,” Adam sighed as he stood from the bed. “I'm going to help your Daddy with dinner.”

“You're still hungry after those six cookies?” Sophia asked causing Adam to stick his tongue out at her.

“I'm a growing boy.”

“You were, in like nineteen eight-five,” Sophia scoffed before turning back to her books.

 

…......................................

 

“This suddenly feels so wrong,” Kris whispered as he pressed himself up against Adam's back as they tiptoed towards Sophia's room.

“Has that ever stopped us before?” Adam whispered back as he stopped outside Sophia's door. “Okay, you first.”

“I'm first for what?” Kris asked confused causing Adam to turn and look at him.

“You go in first.”

“Like hell I will.”

“Don't be a wimp.”

“I'll be a wimp if I want to,” Kris whispered as he took a step away from his husband. “You want to read the email so you go first.”

“This is our daughter,” Adam whispered through gritted teeth. “We are a team.”

“Don't pull that crap with me,” Kris whispered. “There is no sport where you spy on your fifeteen-year-old daughter.”

“You are impossible,” Adam snapped. “I don't know...” Adam froze as Sophia's bedroom door began to open.

“Crap,” Kris whispered as he took another step away from the door.

“Run,” Adam mouthed before bolting into Elle's room.

“What happened to being a team?” Kris hissed as he followed Adam into the dark room.

“Shut up, before she hears us,” Adam whispered as he hid behind Elle's door.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Kris hissed as he sat down on the edge of Elle's bed.

“I could have told you that,” Elle whispered into he darkness causing Adam and Kris to jump.

“Don't do that,” Kris whispered.

“You two could never do my job,” Elle sighed as she shook her head.

“What job?” Adam laughed.

“Being a spy,” Elle answered. “You would be caught straight away.”

“We were just trying to get to Sophia's laptop,” Adam explained. “We want to see the email.”

“Don't tell her that,” Kris tutted as he smacked Adam on the arm.

“She's on our team,” Adam pointed out. “It's okay for us to know our secrets.”

“It's weird,” Kris complained.

“You don't need Sophia's laptop,” Elle explained as she pulled a piece of paper out from under her pillow. “I printed off her email when she was in the bathroom.”

Kris accepted the piece of paper from his daughter's hand with a tight smile on his face. “We are really bad parents.”

“Let's just get back to our room before she hears us,” Adam whispered as he took the email from Kris's hand.

“We are the world's worst parents,” Kris whispered as he followed Adam out of the room. “We're training our baby to spy and steal from people.”

“Not people.” Adam closed their bedroom door behind him. “It's family. It's okay to steal from family.”

“I really don't think it is,” Kris frowned. “In fact I think it's worse.”

“Shh,” Adam hissed as he looked at the letter. Come read this.”

Kris sat himself down on the edge of the bed as he grabbed his glasses from the night stand. “I still don't think it's right.”

“Just read it,” Adam hissed.

Hi,

               This probably isn't one of my best ideas but it had to be done. I don't know how much you know about me, but my names Kelly. I'm hoping your parents have told you a little about me. I'm your mom, or the woman that carried you for nine months. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say in this letter, but I just wanted to get in touch. I think about you and your brother a lot. I'm always wondering what you guys would be like. I really don't know what to say. Maybe I should just say that I would love to know what you guys are up to. I read that your parents moved back to LA. I'm living in LA too now, so maybe we could meet up one day. I saw some pictures of you and Adam shopping the other day, I couldn't believe how much you look like your Dad. Well your biological dad. Your brother looks like him too. I've seen a few pictures of him in some magazines too. You both seem like cool kids. So if you or your brother wants to get in touch with me I'd like that. Just email me back if you think it's a good idea.

                                                                                       Kelly.

“That's it?” Adam frowned as he looked over the email. “That's all she has to say to the two kids she gave up?”

“She gave them up for adoption to us,” Kris corrected. “We should be thanking her for that.”

Adam sighed heavily as he turned the piece of paper over. “Elle printed Sophia's reply.”

“We really shouldn't be doing this.”

“Too late now,” Adam sighed as he began reading the other email.

Hi Kelly,

                 I really don't know what to say to you either. I guess I should say thank you. You giving me up was probably the best thing you could ever have done. You said I'm like my biological father, but I like to think I'm more like my Papa. I share his attitude to most things in life, but luckily I've got the best Daddy in the world who can put a stop to my wild behavior. My brother's name is Sebastian and he's almost ten now. You should be proud of him. He's going to be a very successful boxer when he's older. He's a pretty cool kid. I have another brother and a little sister too. They are my family. With my Papa and Daddy we have a pretty cool life. I'm fifteen now. The same age you were when you gave me up. We have another thing in common too. I'm four months pregnant, but unlike you I plan to keep my baby. I'm not going to let it grown up thinking that it's damaged goods because it's own mother didn't want it. My baby is going to be loved. It's a little boy. A little boy just like Sebastian was when you abandoned him. I know people would probably think I'm selfish for complaining about being adopted into this amazing family, but I could have been given the world and I still would have something missing. I've been told from a small age that two men can't raise a child, and maybe there is a small part of me that agrees. I couldn't be more loved, but I've missed out on having a Mom. Something was always missing from every birthday and Christmas I've had. Some kids can grow up and not need to know where they are from, but I'm not one of them. Sebastian's completely different from me. I sometimes think he doesn't realize he's even adopted. To him Papa and Daddy are his, but I can't think like that. I have this thing inside me that wonders if they both sometimes wish they had waited a few years to have Jacob be their first child. I wonder if their love for me can hold up with the love they have for their own biological children. They say that when your child is born something happens to you. A love forms that can not be broken. Yet when I was born you broke that love and gave me away. But you shouldn't worry about me. I'm going to be okay, and you shouldn't worry about Sebastian either. Sebastian was lucky like me to be given the best two Dads in the world. My little boy is going to grow up with a Mom and a Dad who will do everything in their power to know he's wanted, and he's going to have grandparents just filled with so much love. You shouldn't wonder about me anymore. Thanks for getting in contact with me and I hope my email gives you what you need.

                                                         Sophia Lambert-Allen

“We need to talk to Sophia,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Yeah,” Adam sighed as he began reading the email again.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 

 


	100. Chapter 100

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 100

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“You're in trouble,” Elle mumbled as she rushed past Adam in the hallway.

“What does that mean?” Adam asked confused.

“Can't talk,” Elle whispered. “She's coming.”

“What does that...”

“What is this?”

Adam turned around to find Sophia standing holding a piece of paper in her hand. “It's paper.”

“Why do you have an email sent to me in your makeup bag?” Adam took a nervous look over his shoulder where Elle stood hiding behind the kitchen door. “Papa, I'm talking to you.”

“Why were you in my makeup bag?” Adam asked as he stood with his hands on his hips. “You shouldn't snoop through my things. Ask first,” Adam said in snappy tone before turning away from Sophia and marching towards the kitchen.

“Seriously?” Sophia called out as she followed Adam into the kitchen. “You're having the respect my stuff talk with me after I find one of my emails in your makeup bag?”

“What's going on?” Kris asked as he sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

“Papa has been reading my emails,” Sophia snapped as she held up the piece of paper for Kris to see.

“Adam,” Kris scolded. “How could you.”

“Oh no you don't,” Adam laughed. “You're not laying this on me.”

“Adam,” Kris snapped through gritted teeth.

“You knew?” Sophia looked between her parents. “You're both in on this together?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Kris said as he avoided his daughter's glare.

“This is unbelievable,” Sophia snapped. “You've both been spying on me.”

“Who wants breakfast?” Adam clapped his hands together as he moved towards the stove.

“I want you to answer me,” Sophia sighed. “This is wrong. You can't just spy on me.”

“It was Elle,” Kris said quickly point an accusing finger at the little girl in the corner.

“What?” Elle looked up in fear. “No it wasn't.”

“She's been doing it for weeks,” Kris said in a panic.

“Daddy,” Elle complained.

“I am shocked at all of you,” Adam said shaking his head. “You have all disappointed me. Now who wants eggs?”

“Elle,” Sophia said carefully as she stood in front of her little sister. “Start talking.” Elle looked past her big sister at her parents who stood holding their fingers over their lips. “Elle,” Sophia repeated.

“They bought me lots of toys,” Elle blurted out as she pointed an accusing finger at her parents. “They've been getting me to spy on your guys for a long time. I've been telling them secrets.”

“Elle,” Adam scolded. “I thought you were on our team.”

“Daddy started it,” Elle shrugged.

“Is this true?” Sophia asked confused. “Have you been getting Elle to spy on us?”

“No,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“Yes they have.”

Sophia moved to take hold of Elle's hand. “You guys are in so much trouble.”

“What does that mean?” Adam asked confused as Sophia guided Elle out of the kitchen. “Kris, what does that mean?”

“I think she's going to tell Jacob and Sebastian,” Kris sighed as he stood from the kitchen table.

“She's telling Jacob?” Adam asked in a panic.

“Yeah, I think we're in trouble.”

 

…........................................

 

Adam and Kris sat side by side on the sofa as the four kids stood in front of them. “You know, none of us have had breakfast yet,” Adam pointed out before earning a look from Jacob. “I'm just saying.”

“Is someone going to talk?” Kris asked as he clenched his hands together. “The silence is killing me.”

“We have called this family meeting for a reason,” Jacob began as he took a step forward. “I think you both know the reason why.”

“Because no one has had breakfast,” Adam said with a nervous laugh.

“Is Elle telling the truth?” Jacob took another step forward causing Kris and Adam to sink further into the sofa.

“Yes,” Elle answered. “I always tell the truth.”

“We haven't been spying on you,” Adam explained with a small smile on his face.

“That's not true,” Elle said.

“Yeah, that's not true,” Kris sighed.

“Kris,” Adam snapped.

“Give it up, Adam,” Kris sighed. “We've been caught.”

“Why would you do that to us?” Sebastian asked with a frown. “It's pretty sneaky.”

“You kids are pretty secretive,” Adam explained. “You don't tell us anything anymore.”

“If we don't spy then we get hit with all these bombshells,” Kris added. “There is too many secrets in this house.”

“So spying on us was your answer?” Sophia asked. “That's just wrong.”

“And you have a good moral compass?” Kris asked annoyed.

“We should put them on a naughty step,” Elle announced. “I mean, once Papa builds one.”

“Oh be quiet, Elle,” Sophia snapped. “This is all your fault. You were supposed to be on our team.”

“What?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Elle has been spying on your guys for us,” Sebastian explained with a smirk. “She's been doing it for months.”

Adam looked down at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. “You're on their team?”

“No,” Elle mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

“Start talking, Elle,” Kris said.

“Yes,” Elle sighed heavily. “I've been on their team too.”

“We bought you toys,” Adam snapped. “Lots and lots of toys.”

“We let her hang out with us,” Jacob said annoyed. “We played Barbie with her.”

“So you've been playing us all off against each other?” Adam asked turning his attention to his youngest child. “We're all just puppets to you?”

“Am I not allowed to be on two teams?” Elle asked confused. “But Jacob said Daddy plays for two teams.”

“What?” Kris asked looking at Jacob.

“I said he's bisexual,” Jacob sighed. “I didn't mean he actually played for two teams.”

“Hold up,” Adam said. “Have Elle been telling you secrets about us?”

“Pretty much,” Sebastian smirked. “You guys are bad.”

“What does that mean?” Kris quizzed.

“We know your secret,” Jacob smirked moving to stand beside his brother. “We know it all.”

“What do you know?” Adam asked in a panic.

“You know what we know,” Sophia said as she took Elle's hand. “You know exactly what we're talking about.” Sophia gave Kris and Adam a look before guiding her siblings out of the living room.

“Do you know what they know?” Adam asked looking at his husband.

“I think they're bluffing,” Kris let out a nervous laugh. “We don't have secrets really. Do we?”

“What about New York,” Adam asked in a whisper. “What if they know about New York?”

“Shh,” Kris hissed. “We promised we would never talk about that again.”

“But Elle was with us,” Adam pressed. “What if she told them?”

“That was a long time ago,” Kris explained. “Elle probably doesn't remember it.”

“What if she does?” Adam whispered.

“Then we're screwed,” Kris whispered back.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 

Flashback 2025

 

Adam stretched his arms up wide as he sat back on the bench in Central park and watched Elle make her way over to the swing park. “So, did you call your Mama to see if the others are okay?”

“She said my Dad was taking them out for pizza.” Kris sat pressed up against Adam's side protecting himself from the cold. “We should take Elle for something to eat after this.”

“So do you think she's having fun being with us without the others around?” Adam asked as he watched Elle play with a little girl.

“I think it's good for her to spend some time with us without the others,” Kris shrugged. “Plus this is Elle's first time in New York.”

“Elle's been to New York before,” Adam pointed out.

“She been to New York hotels, and concert venues. I don't think we've ever actually taken her into the street.” Kris looked around the park at the crowds of people. “Maybe there was a reason for that.”

“Shut up,” Adam laughed. “New York is a great place for kids.”

“Yeah, Adam Lambert's kids,” Kris said dryly.

“There is nothing wrong with crowds of people,” Adam remarked. “It's good for kids to interact with all different kinds of people.”

“Crowds just freak me out,” Kris sighed. “I always get in a panic when I take the kids out in busy places.”

“You worry too much,” Adam said as he stood from the bench and pulled Kris up to his feet. “Crowds can be fun.”

“How?” Kris asked as he followed Adam over to the swing park.

“It's great for people watching,” Adam explained. “Checking out new fashion trends.” Adam stopped in front of the sandpit where Elle sat playing with a little girl. “Come on baby girl, lets go get something to eat.”

“How is people watching fun?” Kris asked causing Adam to turn and look at him.

“Come on,” Adam laughed looking at Kris as Elle slipped her hand into his. “You love people watching.”

Kris looked around the park again before following Adam towards the park gate. “I like watching you,” he smirked causing Adam to smirk back.

“I bet you do.”

“You know what I mean,” Kris said rolling his eyes as he took hold of Adam's other hand. “You're fun to watch, but I don't know about other people.”

“Okay lets play a game.” Adam looked around the street they were walking down. “Okay, those two guys over there. Are they a couple or just friends.”

“Friends?”

“Baby, the blonde is totally undressing the cute one with his eyes.”

Kris looked again before pulling a face. “You think the brown haired guy is the cute one?”

“Totally,” Adam smiled as he squeezed Kris's hand. “You know I have a thing for brown haired men.”

“All brown haired men?” Kris teased.

“One brown haired man,” Adam corrected before reaching over to give Kris a quick kiss.

“Yuck,” Elle announced. “Men shouldn't kiss.”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked as he looked down at his little girl. “You shouldn't say... who the hell are you?”

“I'm Rosie,” the little girl holding Adam's hand said. “My Daddy said two men shouldn't kiss. He says it wrong. God doesn't like it.”

“She's not Elle,” Kris snapped as he looked back at the park.

“I think we took the wrong kid,” Adam whispered as he gave a side glance at the little girl.

“Oh you think?” Kris snapped again before looking down at the little girl. “Why did you come with us?”

“You were talking,” Rosie explained. “My Daddy said I shouldn't talk when adults are talking.”

“Your Daddy says too much,” Adam mumbled.

“Let's just get back to the park before the cops are called,” Kris snapped before walking quickly back to the park.

“Maybe you're right about the whole crowd thing,” Adam said as he followed Kris quickly into the park.

“Just find our little girl,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “This has to be the...”

“You just left me.”

Kris spun around to find Elle standing with a couple at the park entrance. “Oh thank god.”

“Don't you do that again,” Adam scolded as he bent down to pick his little girl up. “You shouldn't wander off like that.”

“You left me,” Elle repeated. “You just walked away without me.”

“We thought we had you,” Adam sighed.

“We're really sorry about this,” Kris said looking at the pissed off couple. “We were just a little distracted.”

“You're lucky we didn't call the cops,” the angry father said as he pulled his daughter to his side.

“Again we are really sorry,” Kris said rubbing the back of his neck. “We're not used to crowds. We're from a small town.”

“And they kiss each other,” Rosie announced causing everyone to look down at her. “They're those men Daddy doesn't like.”

“Shut up,” Elle snapped. “You can say that about my Daddy and Papa. Everybody likes them. People scream at them.”

“I'm sure they do,” the father said sarcastically.

“My Daddy said men that kiss are going to hell.”

“Rosie,” the mother said in shock. “You shouldn't say things like that.”

“But you and Daddy say it.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked at the couple. “That's a nice little girl you have there.”

“Let's go, Rosie,” the father snapped as he tugged the little girl away.

“Baby we are really sorry,” Kris said as he clasped his hands over Elle's cheeks to kiss her lips. “Really, really sorry.”

“That little girl is lucky her Daddy took her away,” Elle said looking at where the couple were standing. “I was about to kick her ass.”

“Elle,” Kris scolded as he tried to hide his laugh. “You shouldn't say that.”

“I would have kicked it good too.”

“I'm sure you would,” Adam smiled as he pressed his lips against the side of Elle's head. “We should really get out of here. I don't like it here anymore.”

“Are we going home?” Elle asked.

“Soon, baby.”

“I can't wait to tell the others about this,” Elle smiled wide causing Kris and Adam's faces to fall.

“You can't do that,” Kris said carefully.

“Why?”

“You just can't,” Adam answered.

“Can I tell them about the mean girl?”

“Why don't you just tell them about the cool toy you got?” Kris asked with a wide smile.

“I didn't get a toy,” Elle frowned.

“I'm sure that's going to change very soon,” Adam said dryly.

 

 

End of Flashback 2025

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris wandered into the kitchen to find Sophia sitting at the kitchen table eating. “So, Papa finally got one of you to eat breakfast?”

“Jacob's having a serious word with him in the bedroom,” Sophia smirked. “I always thought I was the bitch in this family. I think Jacob might have me beat.”

“Can we talk?” Kris asked  gently as he took a seat next to Sophia.

“Does it involve saying sorry?”

“I'm sorry,” Kris said. “It was a stupid thing to do. Your Papa and I should be getting worlds worst parent award any day now.”

“Well, thanks for saying that, but I was actually talking about me saying sorry,” Sophia sighed. “I know you find it hard to trust me now, but you really shouldn't make the others suffer because of my mistakes.”

“The spying stops now,” Kris sighed. “I was hoping you and I could be honest with each other.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“The email from Kelly would be a good start,” Kris said softly. “Can we talk about the email?”

“She got in contact with me first,” Sophia said. “I didn't even know she knew who I was.”

“She's probably been watching you grow up from a distance,” Kris explained. “Every time a picture of you gets into a magazine, she probably sees it.”

“Maybe she just wanted to know more about me,” Sophia said looking down at her plate.

 “That's understandable,” Kris nodded. “I know if I had gave you up I would be wanting to know everything.”

“But you wouldn't give me away,” Sophia sighed.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled sadly. “I'll never understand how she could have let you go, but I am so thankful that she did.”

Sophia looked up from her plate to see Kris looking at her. “I know you love me Daddy.”

“More than I can ever describe.”

“And I know you read what I wrote back to her.”

“And that's what I want to talk about,” Kris said reaching over the take Sophia's hand in his own. “I want to talk to you about the words biological and adoptive. You seem to think there's a difference.”

“There is.”

“Not to me,” Kris said squeezing Sophia's hand. “And not to your Papa.”

“There has to be,” Sophia sighed. “Every time you look at Elle you must see how much she looks like you. She does that thing of rubbing the back of her neck, just like you do.”

“I've noticed that.”

“And every time someone new meets Jacob, the first thing they say is how much he looks like Papa,” Sophia added. “No one can ever say that about me.”

“You might not look like your Papa or me, but I like to think that you have inherited some of our little habits,” Kris said. “Like when something doesn't go your way. Your Grandma says you strut out a room just as well as your Papa did at your age. You've got your Papa's sarcastic tone when you don't like something, and you have my dopey nature when you're tired.”

“I don't have your blood running through me,” Sophia said quietly. “And you know what they say. Blood is thicker than water.”

“Your Papa doesn't have my blood flowing through him, but that doesn't stop him being my family,” Kris said. “I don't have Jacob's blood, but that doesn't stop me being his Daddy. If you want to think about it like that, then the only one I'm related to is Elle. So that means that Papa isn't Elle's and Jacob isn't mine, and you and Sebastian belong to each other. Do you think that's how it is?”

“I don't understand,” Sophia admitted quietly.

“Well, do you think that you're closer to Sebastian than you are to Jacob?”

“No,” Sophia frowned. “I would say that I'm closer to Jacob.”

“Because he's your friend?”

“Because he's my brother.”

“And you love him just as much as you love Sebastian?”

Sophia smiled softly as she looked at Kris. “Yes. I love him just as much, but don't tell them that.”

“And do you love me and your Papa even though you don't have our blood running through you?”

“Yes, I love you and Papa.”

“I am going to tell you something that if you repeat I will deny,” Kris whispered. “Can you keep a secret?”

Sophia let out a soft laugh as she shook her head. “Who knows in this family?”

“My secret is that you hold a very special place in my heart,” Kris whispered. “You were my first baby, and for a long time it was just you and me. You were the one that taught me how to be a Daddy, and that's something very special to me. We're always going to have a special bond. Something different from the others.”

“That's sweet,” Sophia smiled, “but you have a special bond with all of us.”

“Exactly,” Kris smiled. “You're always going to be my first, and Elle's always going to be the baby. Two different bonds, but neither of them are more special than the other. Baby you have to believe me that I never think of you as being adopted. You're just mine. You've been mine since the moment I first held you in my arms, and nothing will ever change that.”

“Thank you,” Sophia smiled squeezing Kris's hand. “I knew all that already, but it's nice to hear.”

“That's something you get from me,” Kris smiled as he reached over to kiss Sophia's cheek. “I always have to hear the words I love you.”

“I love you,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“I love you too,” Kris smiled.

“Good to hear,” Sophia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kris's neck to hug him.

“You really do have your Papa's sarcastic nature,” Kris sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sophia's waist.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	101. Chapter 101

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 101

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Adam cautiously knocked on Sophia's bedroom door before it was pulled open to reveal Jacob standing. “What are you doing in your sister’s room.”

“I'm not reading her emails if that's what you're asking.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at his twelve-year-old son. “Maybe I'm asking if you want to be grounded for being cheeky.”

“Maybe I'll be quiet now.”

“I need to talk to your sister,” Adam said looking over Jacob head to where Sophia sat on her bed.

“We're a little busy right now.”

“What exactly are you doing in your sister's room?” Adam asked cautiously. 

“I'm teaching her not to be fat.”

“Okay, you're going to have to let me in, and explain all this to me.” Adam pushed the door open fully to reveal all of Sophia's clothes lay on a pile on the floor. “What are you doing with those?”

“You've probably noticed that Sophia has put on a little bit of weight,” Jacob said clasping his hands together.

“She's pregnant.”

“Pregnant, fat, whatever.” Jacob waved his hand in the air. “The point is that she is putting on weight fast.”

“You shouldn't talk about your sister like that,” Adam frowned as he glanced at Sophia.

“He's right,” Sophia shrugged. “My ass is getting huge.”

“And I told you I would help you with your fat ass,” Jacob smiled.

“Don't say... wait, you can do that?” Adam asked in excitement.

“Just a few perfect fitting tops and a great pair of jeans,” Jacob explained. “I'll fix out your closet next, Papa.”

“Why?” Adam frowned. “I don't have a fat ass.”

“Okay,” Jacob smiled as he avoided his Papa's eyes.

“I don't have a fat ass.”

“Then I don't need to fix your closet.”

Adam gave Jacob a look before turning to look at Sophia. “I need to talk to you.”

“What did I do?”

“You didn't do anything baby girl,” Adam smiled softly. “I was just hoping we could talk about things.”

“Okay,” Sophia said wary.

“Jacob?”

“Yep?”

“Can you let me talk to your sister?”

“You don't need my permission.”

“I was hoping to talk to her alone,” Adam explained.

“Why?” Jacob frowned. “She's only going to tell me what you said later.”

“Jacob?”

“I'm going,” Jacob sighed. “I'll raid Daddy's closet and see if there are any clothes that don't make him look so...short.”

“I like him short,” Adam remarked causing Jacob to smirk.

“I'll see if I can find a munchkin outfit then.”

 

…............................................

 

“So you probably know what this is about,” Adam said as he sat down on the bed beside his daughter.

“You snooping through my things?” Sophia asked.

“I'm really sorry about that,” Adam said as he reached across the bed to take hold of Sophia's hand. “That was the wrong thing to do.”

“I guess I should say sorry too,” Sophia said as she began playing with the rings on Adam's finger. “We've been spying on you and Daddy pretty much since we got to LA.”

“I think coming to the crazy town went to all our heads,” Adam remarked causing Sophia to laugh.

“I think Elle made most of it up,” Sophia shrugged. “She told us you and Daddy tried to sell her in New York, and that you ran away with another kid.”

“Little liar,” Adam said with a nervous laugh. “But seriously, I should never have read your email. It was wrong.”

“You were just looking out for me,” Sophia shrugged. “I'm beginning to understand that a little more now.”

Adam watched as Sophia ran a protective hand over her bump. “You're going to understand me and your Daddy a whole lot more soon. You'll see how crazy you get just because you think your kid might get hurt.”

“No one is going to hurt me,” Sophia said softly. “It was just a little email.”

“Is that the only one you've had from her?”

“She sent me another one asking if I wanted another email address so I could talk to my father.” Sophia turned Adam's hand over to run her fingertips along his tattoos. “I sent her one back telling her that my fathers live in the same house as me, and I don't need their email address.”

“Why didn't you tell us that she sent you an email in the first place?”

“I didn't want to freak you out,” Sophia shrugged.

“Why would I freak out?” Adam quizzed causing Sophia to laugh. “What?”

“You freaked out last week because Seb said he liked Daddy's songs better than yours,” Sophia laughed. “You have a little problem with people upstaging you.”

“Like anybody could upstage me,” Adam scoffed causing Sophia to laugh harder.

“This is why I didn't tell you about Kelly.”

Adam rolled his eyes as Sophia laughed at him. “I'm not jealous of her.”

“Good,” Sophia smiled as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder. “You don't have anything to be jealous of.”

“I know that,” Adam remarked as he pressed a kiss to his daughter's head. “You're not cutting off contact with Kelly because of me, are you?”

“I don't want to know her.”

Adam rested back against Sophia's headboard pulling his daughter into his arms. “I know you're angry at her for giving you up, but you've got to realize that if she hadn't have done that, you wouldn't be here right now with me. I wouldn't be your Papa, and Daddy wouldn't be your Daddy.”

“I'm always going to be thankful for her doing that,” Sophia said softly. “But I just don't think I need to have her in my life now.”

“And that's your choice,” Adam said as he sat up from the bed. “Just remember that everything you do, should be for you and your baby. No one else matters.”

“I'll remember that,” Sophia smiled.

“Good,” Adam said. “Now do you want to come and watch a movie with me?”

“I think I'm going to have a nap.” Sophia stretched up to give Adam a kiss. “I'll come and watch TV with you after.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled. “I love you.”

“You better,” Sophia smiled.

 

…....................................

 

Sophia's Dream

 

Sophia closed the front door behind her silently as she tip toed towards her bedroom. “I don't know why you're sneaking in like that. I knew you were out.”

Sophia turned slowly to find her Mom standing behind her. “I wasn't sneaking in. I just didn't want to wake you.”

“You think I can sleep knowing you're out at this time of night.”

“Can we please not do this again?” Sophia sighed as she made her way towards the kitchen. “I'm tired.”

“Of course you are,” Kelly snapped. “Where the hell have you been? You promised me you'd be home tonight. Tonight was important.”

“Like every other time was important,” Sophia said in a flippant tone as she walked away from her mom.

“I'm talking to you.”

“I'm tired,” Sophia sighed.

“You wouldn't be tired if you weren't wandering around town in the middle of the night.”

“Better than being stuck here with you and your new man,” Sophia turned to give her mom a look. “Goodnight.”

“Your attitude needs to change if you want to remain in this house.”

“Whatever,” Sophia mumbled as she slammed her room door shut.

“You should have been here.”

Sophia jumped to turn on her bedroom light to find Sebastian sitting on her bed. “Why are you in my room?”

“Mommy's new boyfriend was here.”

“Which is why I wasn't,” Sophia explained as she threw herself down on the bed beside her little brother.

“I didn't like him.”

“You don't like any of them.”

“He said I should be playing football and not computer games.”

“You do what you want,” Sophia said. “He isn't our Dad.”

“I think he might be,” Sebastian whispered. “Mommy took him into her bedroom and locked the door. She always does that before they move in with us. Remember Donny?”

“Nope,” Sophia sighed. “What one was he?”

“He had a bike.”

“Most of them have bikes.”

“He had the guitar tattoo on his arm,” Sebastian explained. “He used to shout a lot.”

“The one that broke her nose?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said sadly. “This one is friends with him.”

“Great,” Sophia sighed as she covered her face with her hands. “I bet he's going to come back again.”

“Why does Mommy have to date lots of men?” Sebastian asked as he settled himself down on the bed beside Sophia.

“That isn't dating,” Sophia answered dryly.

“I don't like it.”

“I don't like it either,” Sophia said as she reached over to rub Sebastian's head. “It doesn't matter. As long as you and I stick together everything will be okay.”

Sebastian looked down at Sophia's stomach. “What happens when Mom finds out about the baby?”

“I don't know.” Sophia ran her hand over her stomach. “She can't blame me. She had me at fifteen.”

“But she said that was a mistake,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Well my baby isn't going to be a mistake.”

“Was I a mistake?” Sebastian asked in a shy voice.

“Of course you weren't,” Sophia said through gritted teeth. “You shouldn't listen to her.”

“But she said if we weren't here she would be successful by now.”

“If we weren't here she would be alone,” Sophia said. “Just don't listen to her anymore.”

“She talks a lot though.”

“She's drunk all the time,” Sophia explained. “All drunks talk too much.”

“I don't like when she drinks,” Sebastian sighed. “She's mean.”

“Just forget about her now,” Sophia whispered as she climbed into bed. “You can sleep at the bottom of the bed if you want.”

“Are you going to be here when I wake up?”

“I'll be here,” Sophia sighed. “Now just go to sleep.”

“Night, big sister.”

“Goodnight little brother.”

 

…...............................

 

Sophia had only closed the front door when she felt herself being pushed up against it. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Is it true?”

“Mom, get off me.” Sophia struggled against her mother's grasp. “You're hurting me.”

“Is it true.”

“Yes,” Sophia snapped. “It's true.”

“You little slut.”

Sophia struggled to push her mom off of her. “You're one to talk.”

“How could you get yourself pregnant?”

“I learned from the best,” Sophia snapped. “You watch something long enough.”

“Get out,” Kelly snapped grabbing Sophia by the hair. “Get out of my house and don't come back.”

“Not going to happen,” Sophia yelled as she pushed Kelly away from her. “If I leave I'm taking Sebastian with me.”

“Don't be so stupid,” Kelly snapped. “How the hell are you supposed to take care of a seven-year-old?”

“He's nine,” Sophia yelled, “and I've been taking care of him from the moment he was born.”

“Just get out.”

“Not without my brother.”

“Just get out of my sight,” Kelly snapped. “I can't even look at you.”

“Why's that?” Sophia asked. “Is it like looking in the mirror?”

“You ruined my life,” Kelly said in a calm voice. “If I could go back now, I would have drowned you at birth.”

“Love you too, Mommy,” Sophia spat out before storming off to her room.

 

End Of Sophia's Dream.

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris opened his eyes as he felt the sofa dip beside him. “You caught me,” he smiled as Sophia looked at him. “I was taking a nap. Don't tell your Papa. He'll tease me about getting old.”

“I love you,” Sophia blurted out before throwing herself into Kris's arms.

“Well, I love you too,” Kris laughed as he tightened his hold on his daughter. “What brought this on?”

“I just wanted you to know,” Sophia answered. “I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you and Papa. I'm not going to do that anymore.”

“Okay,” Kris said unsure as he watched Adam enter the living room.

“What's going on?” Adam asked causing Sophia to move away from Kris and throw herself into Adam's arms.

“I love you, and I'm not going to be a bitch anymore.”

“Okay,” Adam looked at Kris for an answer.

“I have no idea.”

“I'm going to be good from now on,” Sophia said as she wiped away a tear from her eye. “I'm not going to a bitch anymore.”

“Okay,” Adam said giving his daughter an unsure smile before pulling her back into his arms. “Everything's going to be okay.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	102. Chapter 102

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 102

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“Just tell me what you've done so I can be prepared,” Kris whispered as he walked into the management company's building. “If I know what you've done I can lie for you.”

“I haven't done anything,” Adam sulked. “And how do you we know this emergency meeting is about me. You could be the one in trouble.”

“I've been retired for forever,” Kris whispered. “Nobody cares what I do anymore.”

“Well, I haven't done anything.” Adam stopped outside his managers office to turn and look at his husband. “Well, there was this one thing.”

“Spill it,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“It wasn't my fault,” Adam said in a panic. “Tommy said it would be funny.”

“What did you do?”

“It happened during our trip to Canada.”

“What did you do?” Kris repeated.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2027

 

Flashback 2027 (January)

 

“I don't know,” Adam sighed. “How is this cool?”

“I have no idea,” Tommy shrugged. “I read somewhere the the Rolling Stones did it once.”

Adam looked around to make sure no one was watching. “Why though?”

“It's tradition,” Tommy answered. “It started back in the sixties.”

“Aren't we a little too old for this?”

“Never,” Tommy scoffed.

“I still don't get why.”

“Apparently it start by accident, and now musicians do it for fun now.”

“How can you do it by accident?”

“I don't know,” Tommy sighed running a hand through his dyed hair. “Look, are we going to do it or not?”

“Fine,” Adam sighed as he took another look around the hotel hallway before unzipping his jeans. “How far are we going?”

“The Rolling Stones ran all the way around outside of the hotel.”

“Are you sure this isn't illegal?” Adam frowned as Tommy began tugging off his sweater. “I mean what if there are kids around?”

“It's three in the morning,” Tommy explained. “I think if there are kids still around, then their parents have more to worry about than us streaking.”

Tommy pulled down his jeans as Adam let out a deep breath. “Kris won't like this.”

“Kris isn't here,” Tommy smirked. “Come on Adam, this is tradition. Every musician that stays at this hotel has to do it.”

“Every musician that stayed at the Chelsea had to die, doesn't mean I want to do that too.”

“Just get naked, Lambert,” Tommy said dryly as he pulled off his boxers leaving him standing in only his boots.

“How are you still so skinny?”

“Good genes?”

“I wear the most expensive jeans in the world, and my ass still looks big in them,” Adam pointed out causing Tommy to roll his eyes.

“We are not comparing asses again,” Tommy said as he tugged at Adam's jeans. “Now get naked.”

“This is so wrong,” Adam sighed as he kicked his jeans off.

 

….....................................

 

“This is so wrong,” Tommy whispered as he and Adam hid behind a wall.

“Well, you were the one that said there would be no kids here,” Adam whispered as he poked his head over the wall to see the group of teenagers sitting by the pool.

“Maybe they wouldn't notice us if we just walked calmly by.”

“Two naked men?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “I'm pretty sure they would.”

“What the hell are we going to do?” Tommy snapped as he wrapped his arms around his chest. “It's starting to get really cold.”

“I can tell,” Adam smirked as he looked down at Tommy.

“Shut up.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“Your stupid smirking said it all.”

“I say we make a run for it,” Adam whispered as he looked over the wall again. “Just run as fast as we can.”

“I can't really run that fast.”

“Good,” Adam smirked.

“Good?” Tommy quizzed with a frown on his face.

“I'm pretty fast.”

“And?”

“And run,” Adam yelled before he jumped over the wall and bolted towards the pool.

 

End Of Flashback 2027 (January)

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“So you ran into the hotel and left Tommy there?” Kris asked as they stood outside the managers office.

“He stayed there until I came back down with his clothes,” Adam smirked.

“You both are forty-five-year-old men,” Kris pointed out. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“The Rolling Stones did it,” Adam said unsure. “Tommy said...”

“Tommy said,” Kris laughed. “If Tommy said let's just off a cliff would you do it?”

“If it meant ending this conversation I would,” Adam grumbled. “I'm sorry, okay.”

“If someone has got pictures or video of your naked ass, then you're the one that's going to be sitting our four kids down and explaining to them exactly what the hell you were thinking.”

“It's not my naked ass I'm worried about people seeing.”

“I'm pretty sure all your Glamberts have seen the Glambuldge by now,” Kris said dryly.

“Not out of his costume they haven't.”

“Well, you're going to have to explain that to your kids too.” Adam shifted his feet uncomfortably as he looked at his husband. “What?”

“If there are any pictures or video out there, I just want it to be known that it was a very cold night,” Adam explained quietly. “It was January, and it was in Canada. Canada is a very cold place.”

“This is not about the size of your...ego,” Kris snapped through gritted teeth.

“I just want to make it clear,” Adam shrugged.

“Let's just get this over with,” Kris sighed heavily as he knocked on the office door.

 

….....................................

 

“Okay,” Adam's manager Marc said as he looked back and forth between the two men. “I'll make a note of that.”

“I just wanted you to know that I was once naked in a hotel,” Adam said. “Just in case it comes up.”

“Right,” Marc smiled. “Now, I'd like to talk to you both about something. I've had a few phone calls...”

“This hasn't got anything to do with me being naked?”

“No,” Marc answered.

“So there was no point in me telling you that story?”

“No,” Marc repeated.

“Well, that's embarrassing.”

“What's this about?” Kris asked with a sigh.

“There's going to be a story published this week,” Marc began. “A story involving your family.”

“What kind of story?” Kris asked as he gave Adam a look.

“A story about your kids,” Marc said. “About Sophia and Jacob.”

“What kind of story?” Kris repeated through gritted teeth.

“They're saying Sophia is pregnant,” Marc said looking down at his notes, “and that Jacob has came out. They have a source.”

“Who?”

“If I knew that Adam, my life would be so much easier.” Marc took another look at his notes. “I've already wrote a statement...”

“I hope it begins with the words none of your fucking business,” Kris interrupted.

“Kris,” Adam said softly as he to hold of his husband's hand.

“No Adam,” Kris sighed. “I get that they have to talk about us, but our kids have nothing to do with our career. I'm not having them being dragged into this.”

“The magazine is running the story with or without a comment from you,” Marc said. “Now we can let them do that or we can let them know the truth.”

“There is nothing else we can do?” Kris asking looking at his husband.

“I don't think so, baby.”

“This is going to upset Sophia and Jacob,” Kris pointed out with a heavy sigh.

Adam nodded his head before turning back to look at Marc. “Just say something about wanting to keep our family life private, and we would be thankful to the press if they could repeat our privacy at this time.”

“And say that we love our kids, and that we are very proud of them,” Kris added as he squeezed Adam's hand tighter.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “Make sure they know that too.”

 

…...............................

 

“So there I was completely naked...”

“Okay, you need to stop talking,” Kris said with a nervous laugh as he looked across the table and Sophia and Jacob. “Why are you telling them that story?”

“I want to make them laugh before we have to tell them the real reason the office called us in,” Adam whispered causing Sophia and Jacob to roll their eyes.

“You do know we aren't deaf?” Jacob smirked.

“Yeah, we can hear every word you're saying,” Sophia added.

“Okay,” Kris sighed as he reached across the table to take each of Sophia and Jacob's hand into his own. “The reason the office call was...”

“So we're hiding behind this wall,” Adam interrupted, “and Tommy wants to just walk right past.”

“Let it go,” Kris snapped. “Just tell them the real reason.”

“Why is it my responsibility?”

“Okay,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Marc just wanted us to know that there is going to be a story coming out this week. That someone has been telling them things about us.” Kris rubbed the back of his neck as he cheeks began to burn.

“Are you two having an open marriage?” Jacob asked causing Kris to start coughing hard.

“An open...” Adam paused shaking his head. “I don't even know how you would know what that means.”

“A man on TV said that most gay married couples have an open marriage,” Jacob explained as Kris continued to cough. “I think Daddy's choking.”

“He's fine,” Adam said without taking his eyes off of his son as he reached over to pat Kris's back.

“Thank you,” Kris choked out.

“So it's not an open marriage?” Sophia asked dryly.

“Of course it's not,” Adam frowned.

“Good,” Jacob said. “Because I don't think we have room in our drive for any more cars.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

“The guy on TV said that it would be like a group of men putting their car keys in a bowl,” Jacob explained causing Sophia to smirk. “I'm guessing open marriage has something to do with getting free cars.”

“Oh my god, you're so dumb,” Sophia laughed.

“Sophia,” Adam warned.

“Come on,” Sophia continued to laugh. “Jacob, putting car keys in a bowl means that the men then pick a set out.”

“So an open marriage is about swapping cars?”

“Yes,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“Well don't do that,” Jacob said seriously. “I like your cars.”

“That's not what it means,” Sophia sighed. “They put the keys in the bowl and other men pick them out, and whoever owns the keys gets to go home with that person.”

“For a sleepover?”

“Seriously,” Sophia snapped throwing her hands up in the air. “How is it possible for a twelve-year-old to be this clueless?”

“I'm happy he's clueless,” Adam remarked.

“Jacob, they swap husbands for sex.”

“Hey,” Adam snapped.

“Okay, I'm going to be sick,” Kris groaned. “Did you hear the word she used?”

“I heard it,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

“They swap husbands?” Jacob frowned causing Sophia to nod her head. “That's sick. Why would you do that?” Jacob looked at Adam.

“I haven't,” Adam said as he held his hands up.

“Sure you haven't,” Sophia smirked.

“Shut up you,” Adam warned. “Jacob, we have never swapped anything.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “That's not what we do.”

“So do you share?” Jacob asked looking at Kris.

“Okay, this conversation is over,” Kris said standing up.

“I need a drink,” Adam complained as he disappeared out of the kitchen.

“Me too,” Kris sighed as he followed.

Jacob waited until Kris disappeared out of the door too before turning to look at Sophia. “So do they share or not?”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2027

 


	103. Chapter 103

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 103

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“Hey Jacob, have you seen...” Kris froze as he pushed open Jacob's bedroom door.

“Hey Daddy.”

“Hi,” Kris said unsure as he looked around the bedroom.

“Did you need something?”

“I...I... I don't know,” Kris frowned. “I think I did.” Kris rubbed the back of his neck as he looked towards the other person in the room. “So, are you going to introduce me to your...friend?”

“This is Melissa,” Jacob smiled. “Melissa this is my Daddy.”

“Hi Mr. Allen.”

“Hi,” Kris smiled. “Jacob could I have word with you?”

“Sure,” Jacob said as he walked over to where Kris was standing. “What's up.”

“What's going on?” Kris whispered as he looked over Jacob's head to where Melissa sat. “What are you and your...friend doing?”

“Hanging out,” Jacob frowned.

“Is that what they call it these days?”

“What?”

“Jacob, I walked in and you and your... friend.”

“Melissa,” Jacob interrupted.

“Okay, you and Melissa were making out.”

“And?”

“And?” Kris snapped through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, and?” Jacob shrugged. “What's wrong with that?”

“I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Melissa is a girl,” Kris whispered.

“And?”

“And you're a gay boy?” Kris answered through gritted teeth. “I am really confused right now.”

“I know Melissa is a girl,” Jacob laughed. “We're just hanging out. Now can I go back to my...friend,” Jacob smirked.

“We're going to talk about this when your father gets home,” Kris warned as he pointed a finger at his son.

“Cool,” Jacob smiled. “Can't wait.”

 

…..................................

 

“Tell him,” Kris said as Adam walked in the front door.

“Hi,” Adam smiled. “What's up.”

“Tell your Papa what you did today,” Kris pressed. “Tell him.”

Adam looked confused at his husband before looking down at Jacob. “What have you done?”

“I invited my friend over,” Jacob shrugged.

“And?” Adam quizzed as he shrugged off his jacket.

“Tell him,” Kris said nudging Jacob's shoulder.

“And Daddy walked in on us kissing.”

“Did you hear that,” Kris said throwing his hands in the air. “I walked in on Jacob and his... friend kissing.”

“Melissa,” Jacob sighed. “My friend's name is Melissa.”

“I see,” Adam frowned. “So what's for dinner?”

“What's for dinner?” Kris said letting out an annoyed laugh. “Did you just hear what your son has been up to?”

“He made out with a kid called Melissa,” Adam shrugged as he kicked off his boots. “So is Melissa's parents hippies?”

“I don't know,” Jacob answered. “Why?”

“They have to be to name their little boy Melissa,” Adam laughed before walking into the kitchen.

“No, no no,” Kris said following Adam. “Melissa is a twelve-year-old girl. Our son was making out with a girl.”

Adam turned slowly to look at his son. “Is this true?”

“Yes.”

“You were making out with a girl?” Adam quizzed. “An actual girl?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed. “A real life girl.”

“Did you think she was a drag queen or something?” Adam asked confused.

“Melissa is my friend,” Jacob sighed as he threw himself down at the kitchen table. “What's so weird about that?”

“But she's a girl,” Kris remarked as he took a seat beside his son. “And you're gay.”

“Sophia said cutting yourself off from something is wrong.”

“What?” Kris asked confused.

“Yeah, what are you going on about sweetheart?” Adam asked as he took a seat next to Kris at the table.

“She said being gay at my age is silly,” Jacob explained. “She said I should keep my options open. Try new things.”

“And you thought kissing a girl would be the right thing to do?” Kris asked carefully.

“I thought I should try something new,” Jacob shrugged. “And Melissa had the nicest shoes.”

“Oh, I get it,” Adam laughed.

“You do?”

“Danni Lucy,” Adam smiled warmly. “She had these boots.”

“And?” Kris sighed.

“And I just had to kiss her.”

“Exactly,” Jacob said giving Adam a high five.

“That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” Kris remarked.

“What kind of shoes did Daddy have on when you met?” Jacob asked causing Adam to smirk.

“A pair of converse.”

“Yuck.”

“I know.”

“Hey,” Kris snapped. “I loved those shoes.”

“Papa must really have had a crush on you to go after you with those shoes on,” Jacob giggled causing Adam to laugh.

“So what about Gabe?” Kris sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nice subject change,” Adam whispered.

“What about Gabe?” Jacob asked.

“I didn't know you two had broken up,” Kris shrugged.

“I haven't broke up with Gabe. Even though we aren't actually together.”

“So you're cheating on him?” Adam frowned. “I don't like that, Jacob.”

“I'm not cheating on him,” Jacob scoffed.

“So he knows you and Melissa were swapping spit?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course he does.”

“And he's okay with that?” Adam asked.

“Gabe and I are doing the key thing,” Jacob explained.

“The key thing?”

“You know,” Jacob smiled. “The open relationship thing.”

“Did our twelve-year-old just say that he is in an open relationship?” Adam asked causing Kris to let out a groan.

“I'm probably going to close the relationship again though,” Jacob mused.

“Why?” Kris sighed heavily as he rested his chin in his hands to look at his son.

“I prefer Gabe,” Jacob said with a smile.

“I get that,” Adam said smiling exactly like Jacob as he looked at his husband.

 

….................................

 

Kris yawned loudly as he walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him. “I am so tired. Who knew that... what the hell are you doing?” Kris frowned as he watched his husband on the bed completely naked with a pair of scissors in his hand.

“I found another gray hair,” Adam sighed.

“So you're going to cut off the Glambulge because of it?” Kris asked confused.

“The hair is down there.”

“Oh,” Kris said as he sat down on the bed to pull his top over his head. “Why don't you just leave it where it is. It's not like anyone's going to see it.”

“You'll see it,” Adam pouted as he aimed the scissors between his legs.

“And?” Kris shrugged turning to look at his husband. “Okay stop.”

“What?”

“Give me those,” Kris sighed as he carefully took the scissors from his husband's hand. “You are so dangerous at times.”

“I have to get rid of it.”

“Why?” Kris asked as he put the scissors away.

“Because I don't want you seeing it,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

Kris knelt up on the bed to lean over his husband. “Well I can see it.”

“Stop that,” Adam snapped as he pulled the covers over himself.

“You're being stupid,” Kris said dryly as he rolled onto his side of the bed.

“I just don't want you to see me as a old man,” Adam explained quietly.

“You are an old man,” Kris smirked.

“This conversation is over.” Adam turned his back on Kris to turn to bedside light off.

“Come on,” Kris laughed as he pressed himself against Adam's back. “I don't care if you have one gray hair or if all of them are gray. None of that matters to me.”

“You married a young man,” Adam sighed. “Now look at me.”

“I'm looking,” Kris whispered as he ran a hand through his husband's hair. “You're still gorgeous.”

“My knees crack when I stand up.”

“I love your knees,” Kris whispered as he kissed the back of Adam's neck.

“My voice gets sore.”

“Stop looking for compliments on your singing,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Come on, stop pouting.”

“Will you help me get rid of the gray hair?”

“Why?”

“I don't...”

“I don't care if I see it,” Kris interrupted. “Just leave it where it is. It's not hurting anyone.”

“I suppose it's good that you're the only one that gets to see me naked these days.”

“Me and Tommy,” Kris remarked.

Adam rolled over to face Kris with a smile on his face. “Thank god we don't have an open relationship.” Kris rolled his eyes causing Adam to laugh. “You don't want an open relationship, do you?”

“Of course I don't,” Kris scoffed. “I think the idea is weird.”

“A lot of married gay couples do it,” Adam shrugged. “Apparently it keeps the relationship fresh.”

“And who would want to join our family?” Kris asked causing Adam to laugh. “We've got four of the most opinionated kids I've ever met, and then there is our parents to deal with.”

“Well, I don't think they would have to join our family,” Adam remarked. “It would be more like a hooking up for sex and dates sort of thing. I don't actually think the other partner even meets the hookup.”

“Sounds like an affair.”

“Guess so,” Adam shrugged before reaching over to kiss Kris's lips. “Night baby.”

“Night,” Kris sighed as he watched Adam close his eyes.

 

…...................................

 

“Adam?” Kris whispered as he nudged Adam in the back again. “Adam?”

“What?” Adam groaned into his pillow. “I'm trying to sleep here.”

“I've been thinking.”

“Good for you,” Adam remarked. “Write it down and I'll read it in the morning.”

“It's about this whole open marriage thing.”

“Tell it to a notepad, Kris,” Adam yawned as he buried his head under his pillow.

“Maybe we should do it.”

Adam jumped up causing the pillow to fly off the bed. “Okay, I'm awake.”

“Maybe you should try it.”

“Okay, you're going to have to start at the beginning baby.” Adam reached up to turn on the light causing Kris to wince at the brightness.

“You said gay couples do it to keep a relationship fresh,” Kris pointed out.

“And?”

“Well, you're always going on about how old you feel and stuff...”

“And screwing another guy is going to make me feel young?” Adam asked confused.

“Maybe if it's a younger guy,” Kris shrugged. “Not too young though. Just someone maybe ten year younger. Someone that gets you.”

“You get me.”

“I've had you for eighteen years,” Kris pointed out. “We're talking about being fresh here.” Adam reached over to pinch Kris's arm making him screech. “Why did you do that?”

“Just making sure I'm not dreaming.”

“You're supposed to pinch yourself for that.”

“Baby, just go back to bed.”

“I'm in bed,” Kris pointed out.

“Then close your eyes and go to sleep,” Adam said as he reached down to grab his pillow off the floor.

“Are you going to think about the open marriage thing?” Kris asked as Adam turned the light off again.

“Kris it's far to late to be having one of your weird 'what would happen if' talks,” Adam sighed. “Just go to sleep, baby.” Adam reached over to pull Kris into his arms. “Night baby.”

“Will you think about it?”

“About what?”

“The open marriage.”

“Sure,” Adam whispered as he pressed a kiss to Kris's head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 

TBC

 


	104. Chapter 104

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 104

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris climbed onto the bus with Adam following him. “You sure your Mom is okay with this?”

“Of course she is,” Adam said throwing his bag down on the floor of the bus. “She gets a full two days with her grandchildren while we get two full days of the rock and roll lifestyle.”

“So she's only giving me two days away?” Kris smirked.

“Pretty much,” Adam laughed. “She said if you're not back in two days she's selling them to one of our fans.”

“Nice,” Kris laughed as he sat down on the edge of the bus sofa. “So what are we doing now?”

“Well the sound check isn't until four,” Adam answered. “So we've got about three hours until then.”

“Want to watch TV?”

“Nope,” Adam smiled as the came to stand in front of his husband. “I want to do something fun.”

“Go for a walk.”

“I want to do something fun for someone that isn't over sixty-five,” Adam said dryly.

“Got any board games?”

“Oh for gods sake,” Adam snapped as he grabbed Kris by the hand to pull him along the middle of the bus.

“Where are we going?”

“To one of the bunks,” Adam explained.

“Why?”

“We're going to do something we used to do in the bunks when we first got together,” Adam explained as he pulled open the curtains on one of the bunks before pushing Kris into it.

“What did we do in a bunk when we first got together?” Kris asked confused.

“You'll see.”

 

End Of Flash Forward 2027

 

Flashback 2009

 

 _“U awake?”_

Kris picked up his cell smiling at the text he just received.

 _“Am now”_

 _“You horny?”_

Kris pressed the bottom of his foot on the ceiling above him to kick Adam's bunk.

 _“Does that mean you are?”_

 _“Just get down here.”_ Kris typed. _“And don't make a sound.”_

Kris waited for Adam to climb down off of his own bunk before opening this curtain wide enough to let him in. “This is dangerous.”

“Everyone is sound asleep,” Adam whispered as he climbed over Kris to squeeze into the back of the bunk. “Now get your boxers off.”

“Well that's romantic,” Kris said dryly.

“Well, we don't have time for romance,” Adam whispered as he struggled out of his boxers.

“Oh my god, you're serious.”

“Come on, baby,” Adam whispered as he leaned over Kris's body to kiss his neck. “We only have another hour before everyone starts to wake up.”

“You keep kissing my neck like that and they are going to be up a lot earlier,” Kris moaned as he wrapped one of his legs around Adam's waist.

“Does that mean you'll take your boxers off?”

“Only if you hurry,” Kris whispered causing Adam to smile wide.

 

…..........................

 

“Okay, it's freezing.”

“God, you don't half moan, do you?” Adam leaned up on his elbows to look down at his boyfriend. “Are you sure about this?”

“This wasn't my idea,” Kris pointed out with a smirk.

“Just get on your side,” Adam whispered as he lay on his back.

“What am I doing?” Kris asked pressing his ass against Adam's crotch.

“All the right things,” Adam let out a moan as he pulled Kris closer to him by the hip.

“Don't get too loud,” Kris whispered as he reached behind him to hold onto Adam's hand. “You don't want to wake up the others.”

“Fuck the others,” Adam groaned. “Let them hear us.”

“I really don't think we should,” Kris whispered wincing as Adam pressed into him.

“You are so fucking good,” Adam groaned leaving open mouthed kisses along Kris's exposed neck.

“Less talking more thrusting,” Kris panted causing Adam to smirk into his shoulder.

“Just think, you were straight a month ago.”

 

End Of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“Now that I think about it I don't think you were ever really that straight,” Adam remarked as he unzipped his jeans.

“Yeah, I'm not having sex in this bunk,” Kris said as he climbed out of the bunk.

“Aw come on,” Adam pouted. “I reminded you of a happy memory. The least you can do is sleep with me.”

“You're funny,” Kris laughed as he walked up toward the back of the bus.

“And really turned on.”

“Just get back here,” Kris called out from Adam's private bedroom.

Adam rolled his eyes as he followed the narrow path up the bus. “You know you were a lot nicer when I first met you. Now you're all... oh.”

“Yeah oh,” Kris smirked as he lay back on the double bed naked. “Why would I want to squeeze into a bunk when there is a big bed back here?”

“I don't care where we do it,” Adam said as he began to undress. “Just as long as we do it.”

“We'll do it,” Kris smiled as he got onto his knees. “But I want to be on top.”

“Really?” Adam asked. “You hardly ever go on top these days.”

“We hardly ever have time to do this.” Kris tugged on Adam's hand until he was on the bed too. “I want to enjoy this. God knows when we'll ever do it again.”

“Kids really kill your sex life, don't they?” Adam grumbled.

“Don't talk about kids,” Kris whispered as he leaned in to kiss Adam's lips.

 

…............................

 

Adam ran his hand down Kris's smooth chest until he got to the fine line of hair just below his belly button. “I love your body.”

“I love you,” Kris whispered as he thrust into Adam slowly. Kris placed his hands on either side of Adam as he hooked Adam's legs over his shoulders.

“You feel so good,” Adam panted.

“I... I could spend the rest of my life doing this,” Kris groaned as he thrust into Adam once again.

“I'll hold you to that,” Adam joked. “Go faster.”

“I don't want it to end,” Kris whispered as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Adam's knee.

“We've got two whole days, baby,” Adam smiled as he reached up to run his hand over Kris's sweaty face. “Just relax.”

“I want to bend you over every hard surface on this bus.”

“And who says you get to be in charge?” Adam groaned as Kris slammed into him hard. “Fuck.”

“You're going to do as your told,” Kris grunted out reaching down to stroke Adam lightly.

“I...fuck... I never do as I'm told.”

“Well, you better learn quickly.” Kris slammed into Adam again causing his eyes to roll.

“I'm close.”

“Me too,” Kris panted. “I don't want to though.”

“Let it go, baby.”

“Need it to last,” Kris panted.

“Let it go, baby,” Adam repeated causing Kris to slam into him violently one last time. “That's it,” Adam breathed out as Kris slumped on top of him. “Fuck you're so good.”

“We...we haven't had sex naked in a long time.”

“I didn't know we could use loud voices during sex,” Adam laughed as he ran his hand up Kris's sweat soaked back.

Kris lifted his head from Adam's shoulder to look into his eyes. “I love you so fucking much. It's still really fucking crazy how much I love you after eighteen years.”

“It's still really fucking crazy how potty mouthed you get after sex,” Adam smirked before Kris pulled him into a heated kiss.

 

…......................................

 

“So there's this party after my show tonight,” Adam began as he fixed his hair in the dressing room mirror. “There's a few celebrities coming.”

“And you want to go?” Kris asked with a smile on his face.

“We would only have to stay an hour,” Adam answered. “It's just we've not been out together as a couple in such a long time. We've always got one of the kids with us.”

“I'll make sure we're ready to go as soon as you're off stage.” Kris came to stand behind his husband resting his chin on his shoulder. “The crowd looks pretty excited. Hell, I even saw Zac Efron out there.”

“I know,” Adam smiled. “I invited him out with us. That okay?”

“Sure,” Kris answered. “I didn't know you and Zac talked.”

“He called me up last week and told me he was doing a movie here,” Adam explained. “I said I would get him some tickets. Is he with a cute blonde?”

“Yeah.”

“That's his latest closet case,” Adam smirked.

“Why can't the guy just come out of the closet already?” Kris remarked. “He's not fooling anyone anymore.”

“His boyfriend is cute though.”

“He's about twenty,” Kris said dryly.

“And?”

“In five years time our daughter will be twenty.”

“Damn,” Adam winced. “I got to stop thinking of twenty-year-olds as cute.”

“You really should.”

“Can I still think of you as cute?”

Kris smiled wide as he kissed the back of Adam's head. “Remind me to book you in for an eye appointment when we get back to LA.”

 

…....................................

 

Kris stood at the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand as he watched Adam and Zac dance together.

“They seem friendly.”

Kris turned to find Zac's boyfriend beside him. “Hey Cooper. Yeah, I guess they are pretty friendly.”

“Zac goes on about Adam all the time,” Cooper remarked. “About the both of you really. He says he wants what you guys have got.”

“Gray hair?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Kris laughed taking a sip of his beer. “So you and Zac been together long?”

“A few months.”

“Serious?” Kris asked without taking his eyes off of Adam.

“I don't think so,” Cooper shrugged. “I don't think Zac does serious. He's still insisting on an open relationship.” Kris clenched his jaw shut as he watched Zac wiggling his hips close to Adam's. “Zac's all about fun,” Cooper went on as Kris continued to stare at Adam.

 

…................................

 

“So I've been thinking,” Kris blurted out as he followed Adam into the rest room.

“Have we really became that couple that has to pee together?”

“Cooper said Zac and him have an open relationship.”

“Oh yeah?”

“He says Zac can't get serious.”

“They've only been going out a few months,” Adam remarked as he moved over to the sink to wash his hands. “We've got milk older than their relationship.”

“You and Zac are pretty close,” Kris remarked.

“Well we see each other at a lot of events,” Adam shrugged as he leaned against the sink.

“He seems to like you.”

“He's cute and simple,” Adam shrugged. “He likes puppies too.”

“So I've been thinking.”

“You said that,” Adam remarked as he moved to stand in front of his husband. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I've been thinking,” Kris said unsure as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You said that.”

“Remember that talk we had a few days ago?”

“What one?”

“The one with about open relationships.”

“I remember it,” Adam frowned. “Why? Oh please don't tell me Jacob's still doing that. That kid can be so...”

“It's not about Jacob,” Kris interrupted.

“So what's it about then?” Adam reached out to touch Kris's cheek. “You're sweating.”

“It's hot in here.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No,” Kris sighed. “Yes... well, I want to leave, but I want you to stay.”

“I don't have to,” Adam said. “We can just go back to the bus and watch a movie or something.”

“I don't want to.” Kris took Adam's hands in his own as he looked up at him. “Remember our talk about our relationship?”

“You're confusing me,” Adam said looking unsure at his husband.

“I think you should go back to Zac's hotel room tonight,” Kris said taking a deep breath. “Let's keep things fresh.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Adam snapped.

“I'm going to go back to the bus and hang out with Tommy for a while,” Kris said taking a step away from Adam. “You just do what you have to.” Kris leaned in to kiss Adam on the cheek before moving towards the bathroom door.

“Kris, what the hell is going on?” Adam snapped.

“I'm giving you permission,” Kris said without turning to look at his husband. “I'll see you in the morning.” Kris walked out of the bathroom walking past Zac as he went.

 

…...............................

 

Kris lay in bed staring at the sunlight streaming in through the blinds as the bedroom door to the bus opened slowly.

“Are you awake?”

Kris rolled onto his back as Adam climbed into his side of the bed. “I should probably get up.”

Adam grabbed onto Kris's arm stopping him from getting out of the bed. “We need to talk.”

“I don't want to know about it,” Kris said quickly. “It's not something I need to know about.”

“I need to know a few things.”

“What?” Kris asked as he lay back down beside Adam.

“Why did you give me permission to cheat on you?”

“It wasn't cheating,” Kris sighed. “It was an open relationship. Lots of gay couples do it.”

“We aren't like lots of other gay couples,” Adam pointed out. “We don't sleep with other people, do we?”

“I should get up.”

“Kris have you cheated on me?” Adam asked in a sad tone.

“What? God no,” Kris said sitting up on the bed causing Adam to do the same.

“So what the hell was that all about last night?” Adam snapped. “You just said all that then disappeared. No explanation. You just left me there.”

“Well, I didn't want to hang around and watch,” Kris said annoyed.

“Watch what?” Adam snapped.

Look, it's happened now,” Kris said as he moved to the edge of the bed. “You've done it and now we can move on.”

“I didn't do anything, you stupid fucking idiot.”

“You didn't...” Kris paused as Adam shook his head slowly. “But I told you to.”

“You tell me to do stuff all the time,” Adam snapped. “It doesn't mean I do it.”

“But you were out all night.”

“Because you freaked me the hell out. I had to think.”

“Where did you go?” Kris asked turning to look at his husband.

“I slept on the dancers bus.”

“Oh.”

“Tell me what the fuck is going on in that head of yours,” Adam sighed as he pulled Kris over to his side of the bed.

“I'm trying to keep things fresh.”

“You're trying to give me a nervous breakdown,” Adam pointed out. “Have you any idea what I've been thinking about all night? I thought you were cheating on me.”

“Trying being in my mind,” Kris sighed heavily. “I thought you were off fucking Zac Efron.”

“You are so weird,” Adam snapped as he threw himself down onto his pillow.

“Josh and Courtney Wolf are getting divorced,” Kris said as he lay down to rest his head on Adam's shoulder.

“And they are?”

“They started dating the same time Katy and I did,” Kris explained. “They had been together for twenty-five years.”

“And this has got what to do with your fucked up idea?”

“Josh told my Mama that things started getting boring with them. He said things stopped being fresh.”

“Again I have to ask, what has this got what to do with us?”

“We've been together for eighteen years,” Kris answered. “I guess I just wanted to make sure that doesn't happen to us.”

Adam sighed as he pulled Kris into his arms. “You have no idea how stupid you really are.”

“I'm just trying to keep our relationship fresh. I don't want you getting bored of me.”

“Do you know if we were at home right now, Elle would be between us,” Adam said causing Kris to raise an eyebrow at him. “This is the first time we've been alone in months. I'd kill to be bored by you.”

“God I'm so stupid.”

“You really are,” Adam smirked. “And Zac Efron? He's at least thirty-five. If I had a free pass to fuck someone that wasn't you, I wouldn't be using it up on Zac Efron.”

Kris sat up a little to lean over Adam. “I don't want you fucking anyone else but me.”

“Not what you said last night,” Adam pointed out with a smirk on his face.

“I was drunk last night.”

“You don't have to worry for even a second about me getting bored by you,” Adam said gently. “No one could be to me what you are.”

“A pain in your ass.”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. “You're a pain in the ass, but you're my pain. Kris, I love you so much it actually hurts sometimes, and no one night stand or cheap fuck could compete with that. We have four amazing kids, and a pretty amazing life. There is no way I would mess that up. You never have to worry about me going off with anyone else, or getting bored with you. It's never going to happen.”

“I'm really stupid.”

Adam leaned up to press a kiss to Kris's lips. “Let's just forget about it now. We've got one more day before you have to get back to the kids. Let's just enjoy it.”

“And by enjoy it, do you mean letting me bend you over every hard surface on the bus?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“I don't think so,” Adam laughed as he rolled Kris over so he was on top. “It's my turn to be on top.”

“But you're always on top,” Kris pointed out with a pout.

“And that's just the way you like it,” Adam whispered before leaning in to capture Kris's lips with his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	105. Chapter 105

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 105

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris took a deep breath as he looked down at the headline of the magazine in his hand. “So that's it.”

“It's not that bad,” Leila sighed looking at the cover. “It could be worse.”

“The shocking double scandal rocking the Lambert-Allen clan,” Kris read out loud. “Our pregnant teenage daughter and our gay son is now a scandal to the American public.”

Leila sighed as she opened the magazine to read the story. “Have you told Adam?”

“I left him a message.”

“He's going to freak.” Leila looked over the story again. “Then he's going to hunt this reporter down.”

“Is it that bad?” Kris sighed as he looked at his mother-in-law.

“They're saying Sophia has been out of control for years.”

“How can they lie like that? She's never done...”

“They said she stole a car.”

“Okay she did that,” Kris sighed. “But that's it. I think that's pretty good, and it was her Grandparent's car.”

“Doesn't that make it worse?” Leila asked.

“She's a good kid.”

“You don't have to convince me,” Leila remarked.

“What are they saying about Jacob?” Leila turned the page before sighing heavily. “What?”

“They say he's an unhappy little boy, who feels he has to say he's gay just to bond with his father who's always away on tour. They're saying that Adam doesn't spent any time with the kids, and that you're the one raising them.”

“That's a lie,” Kris snapped.

“No one is going to believe any of this sweetie.” Leila reached across the table to hold onto her son-in-law's hand. “Everyone knows Adam is a great father.”

“This is going to break his heart,” Kris sighed. “How can they say Jacob's unhappy.”

“Honey, we know that's not true.”

“This is the worst day ever,” Jacob announced as he came walking into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

“You were saying?” Kris asked Leila as he turned to look at his son. “What's wrong.”

“I just... it's just a horrible day.”

“I know this isn't a good time, honey, but it will all blow over,” Leila said as she reached over to rub her grandson's back. “Just put it to the back of your mind.”

“Like that's ever going to happen,” Jacob scoffed. “How am I going to show my face in school today?”

Kris sighed heavily as he looked back down at the magazine. “You're just going to have to be strong. Your real friends will known none of what they wrote his true.”

“I don't care about what they wrote,” Jacob laughed. “I'm talking about the front cover.”

Kris turned over the magazine to look. “What's wrong with it.”

“They have a picture of me in last sessions collection,” Jacob snapped pointing at the magazine. “I'm wearing something that's a year out of date. I should sue.”

“That's what you're worried about?” Leila asked with a smile on her face.

“Grandma,” Jacob sighed, “last sessions. I'm on the cover of a magazine wearing last session.”

“Oh my god, it's like looking at Adam aged twelve,” Leila remarked causing Kris to laugh.

“So you're okay about the story?”

“You mean they're lies?” Jacob asked as he poured himself some orange juice.

“Yes.”

“I don't care,” Jacob shrugged. “Now, can I actually sue them over the cover?”

“No,” Kris laughed causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

 

….........................................

 

“So the new album sales are going well.”

Adam nods his head as he smiles at the reporter in front of him. “I can't complain about that.”

“How does it feel to still be this popular almost twenty years after your career began?” The reporter asked waving the mic in his face.

“It feels great that people can still connect with my music,” Adam answered. “They still come to my shows dressed up, and they still have the same energy they had back in the early days. Everything is going perfect. I couldn't ask for more.”

“Now you say everything is going perfect,” the reporter mused. “Does that mean your troubles at home aren't disturbing this latest promotional tour?”

“Troubles at home?” Adam asked as he looked over at his management team. “I don't understand the question.”

“Well you must have seen all of the magazine coverage involving your children.”

“I knew that was going to happen, yes,” Adam answered before giving his manager a look.

“You must be very disappointed in your children.”

“And we're done now,” Lane said as she came to stand behind the reporter. “We told you before you began that Adam wouldn't answer any personal questions.”

“Adam has been open about his life since the very first moment we saw him on TV,” the reporter pointed out. “Why should that stop now?”

“Because this isn't just my life,” Adam interrupted before Lane could answer. “This involves my children, and it wouldn't be fair to them if I told their personal stories to all of America.”

“I think we're done here now,” Lane said taking Adam by the hand to lead him away from the reporter.

“You know your fans have the right to know what's going on with you,” the reporter called out as Adam began walking away. “They've stood by you for eighteen years, the least you could do is be honest with them.”

“When did you last have sex?” Adam blurted out causing the reporter to look at him in confusion. “Was it a one night stand or someone you know? Have you ever cheated on someone? Do you use protection? Take drugs?” Smoke? Drink? Ever stole anything?” Adam walked up to the reporter. “When did you lose your virginity? Was it good or bad? Did you use protection then? Tell me what you like to do in bed.”

“I...” the reporter looked at Lane for help.

“Come on,” Adam pressed. “Tell me all about your sex life.”

“I don't think that's any of your business,” the reporter stuttered out causing Adam to smirk at her.

“Exactly. Just like my kids aren't any of your business. Now we're done here,” Adam turned to leave stopping only when he got to the door. “And to answer your earlier question. No I'm not disappointed in any of my kids.”

Lane quickly followed Adam out of the room and down the long hallway. “Well, that could have went better.”

“I need to call Kris.”

“He's already been on the phone to you,” Lane said as she jogged to keep up with Adam.

“Do the kids know?”

“They've seen the magazine.” Adam stopped causing Lane to bump into him. “He said they took it well.”

“I need to get home.”

“You've still got one more day of promotion.”

“Cancel it,” Adam ordered as he climbed into the back of the car. “I'm going home to my kids.”

 

….....................................

 

Adam walked through the front door throwing his bag down as Kris came walking towards him. “This sucks,” Adam complained pulling Kris into his arms.

“It's about to suck a whole lot more,” Kris sighed into Adam's neck. “The school just called. There's been a fight.”

“Please tell me it isn't Sophia.”

“No,” Kris sighed.

“Sebastian?” Kris shook his head. “Jacob?” Adam asked in surprise.

“Elle.”

“What?”

“I don't know the details,” Kris sighed as he put on his shoes. “They just want us there now.”

“I'll drive.”

 

…....................................

 

Kris walked into the principal office first to find Elle sitting down holding a towel to her face. “Elle.”

“Oh my god, what happened?” Adam pushed past Kris to get to Elle first. “Who did this to you?”

“Billy.”

“A boy?” Kris asked looking at the principal.

“Thank you both for coming so quickly.”

“Where's this boy?” Kris asked looking around the office.

“He's not here.”

“What did he do to you, baby girl?” Adam asked quietly as he removed the towel from Elle's face to find her nose bleeding.

“Okay, I want to see his parents now.”

“That's probably not a good idea,” The principal interrupted. “They're pretty angry.”

“They're angry?” Kris snapped. “Have they seen what they're little brat has done to my kid?”

“I want to see them, now,” Adam sat standing up with Elle in his arms. “I want to see that little punk too.”

“Again,” the principal sighed, “that is not a good idea.”

“Yeah, it's really not,” Elle remarked before burying her face in Adam's neck.

“She started it, didn't she?” Adam asked.

“Actually the boy did hit Elle first,” the principal answered. “And he has been teasing her all morning, but...”

“The fight happened in the food court, where a lot of the other kids eat,” the principal answered. “Sebastian was there and...”

“It's okay.” Adam held his hand up stopping the principal from continuing. “We know what happened.”

“But Sebastian was only defending his little sister,” Kris remarked. “Look what that boy did to her face.”

“And he will be punished for that,” the principal said.

“And I want an apology,” Adam added.

“I'm sure once he can talk again that will happen, Mr. Lambert.”

“Once he what?” Kris asked confused.

“Sebastian split his lip in the fight,” the principal sighed. “He's been taken to hospital to xray his jaw.”

“Oh.”

“You could hear the bone crack,” Elle pointed out with wide eyes.

“Oh,” Adam repeated.

“I'll go get Sebastian and you can take both of them home for the day,” the principal said as he stood. “Oh and if you wouldn't mind not bringing Sebastian back again.”

“Excuse me?”

“We aren't expelling him,” the principal explained carefully. “We are just asking you politely not to bring him back again.”

“Okay,” Kris said confused.

“Look,” the principal sighed. “I know Sebastian isn't a bad kid, and I know the boy who he hit is a complete... well, he isn't a nice kid.”

“He's a meany,” Elle remarked as she touched her bloody nose.

“Exactly,” the principal smiled. “Sebastian can't come back to the school, but if I expel him I know it would be all over every magazine out there. Let's just not have him back at the school and pray the parents of the boy don't go running to the magazines.”

“Okay,” Kris said unsure.

“Good,” the principal smiled. “I'll go get Sebastian for you.”

 

…...............................................

 

“I'm not sorry,” Sebastian shrugged from the back seat. “He's eight and he punched my five-year-old sister on the nose. She fell to the ground.”

“I'm almost six,” Elle pointed out.

“I don't care if you're forty-six,” Sebastian said annoyed. “No one hits my little sister.”

“You hit me last week,” Elle remarked.

“That was by accident,” Sebastian sighed. “I told you to catch the remote. Anyway you did catch it.”

“Yeah,” Elle sighed. “With my head.”

“Okay, none of that is the point right now,” Adam sighed from the driver's seat. “They think you've broke a kids jaw.”

“He punched Elle so hard she fell on the ground.”

Kris looked over his shoulder. “And we will never punish you for standing up for your little sister, but...”

“What if she had hit her head on the ground?” Sebastian interrupted. “That could have killed her.”

“But being violent back isn't the answer,” Kris said with a heavy sigh.

“You don't hit girls,” Sebastian said annoyed. “I don't care who you are. If you hit a girl I'm going to hit you, and if you hit one of my sisters I'm going to hurt you badly.”

“Buddy you hurt him very badly.”

“You two don't understand,” Sebastian sighed looking at Elle. “You both have brothers. You've never had the worry of having to protect two sisters, and one of my sisters is Sophia. Do you know how hard it is to protect a pregnant woman?”

“No,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“Exactly.”

“He's like my hero,” Elle announced with a wide smile as she reached over to hold Sebastian's hand.

“Great,” Sebastian groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Adam gave Kris a look before shaking his head. “He's going to be a very popular boy when he's a teenager.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “You don't have to worry about dates, buddy.”

“Huh?”

“You're every teenage girls dream,” Adam laughed.

“I'm ten,” Sebastian pointed out dryly.

“Give it a few years,” Kris laughed as his phone began to ring. “Hello? Yeah, oh okay, sure...okay, thank you.”

“Who was that?” Adam asked.

“The principal,” Kris sighed. “Turn the car around.”

“Why?”

“Our other two kids are waiting in his office to be collected,”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 106

 

Flash forward 2027

 

Adam let his eyes scan over the pile of magazines and newspapers scattered over the kitchen table before looking up at Kris. “This isn't good.”

“What do they all say?”

“Most of them are focusing on Sophia and Jacob.”

“Do you blame them?” Kris asked with a laugh.

“Jacob was only standing up for Sophia,” Adam pointed out.

“He made a teacher cry.”

“The teacher was being mean to his big sister.”

“He asked her to join the celibacy club,” Kris shrugged. “I don't think it's such a bad idea.”

“He told her she was going to hell if she didn't,” Adam said in an annoyed tone.

“Okay, he shouldn't have said that,” Kris sighed, “but Jacob should never have accused him of having gay tendencies.”

“He was making a point.”

“He told him he was hiding behind the bible because deep down he's gay,” Kris remarked causing Adam to smirk. “He outed his teacher.”

“And it was the best thing to ever happen to that closet queen.”

“He outed him in the middle of the lunch court.”

“He shouldn't have asked Sophia to join his little club in the middle of lunch then,” Adam shrugged.

“You're turning into one of those parents who don't see that their kids have done anything wrong,” Kris accused causing Adam to pull a face.

“I've always been one of those parents.”

“We are going to have to sit them all down for a long talk.” Kris picked up one of the magazines to look at. “I mean this one is saying we've brainwashed our kids into believing everyone is gay.”

“I would believe that.”

“You're not helping.”

“Okay fine,” Adam sighed as he stood from the table. “Let's have the pointless talk with our kids.”

“You think this is funny,” Kris accused, “but we have four kids at home on a school day because they were ask to leave the school.”

“Sebastian was asked to leave the school,” Adam pointed out. “The other three are allowed back in next week.”

“I knew moving here would be a bad idea.”

“Come on,” Adam scoffed. “This has nothing to do with moving to LA.”

“I don't remember our kids getting kicked out of school in Conway.”

“Sebastian was suspended once,” Adam reminded his husband. “For fighting.”

“Who knew he would be the trouble maker in our family?”

“I still don't think we should rule out Jacob,” Adam smirked.

“This isn't funny,” Kris said annoyed. “Sebastian could have broken a kids jaw. We really need to explain to him how wrong that is.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. 

“Let's just go and talk to them,” Kris sighed.

 

….....................................

 

“I have the facts,” Jacob said as he flicked his hair to the side.

“You do not have facts saying that everyone in the world is gay,” Kris said annoyed. “You can't just go around saying that.”

“And he can't call my sister a slut,” Jacob shrugged.

“He...did he actually use that word?” Adam asked looking at Sophia.

“He said she can't go through life being a harlot,” Jacob answered before Sophia could open her mouth. “That's another word for slut.”

“Is he allowed to say that word?” Sebastian quizzed. “I mean, I'm sure that is a curse word.”

“Says the boy who yelled 'get the fuck away from my sister' across the lunch court,” Jacob remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh my god, what have we raised?” Kris groaned into his hands.

“I was protecting my little sister,” Sebastian snapped at Jacob.

“I was protecting my big sister,” Jacob snapped back.

“And you both will never be punished for that,” Adam said. “But...”

“Excuse me?” Sophia said holding her hand up.

“What?” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Why are Elle and I being painted out to be these weak little girls that need protecting?”

“The little idiot punched her in the face,” Sebastian answered.

“The closet case was trying to embarrass you in front of the whole school,” Jacob added.

“And breaking jaws and outing people help us?” Sophia asked with a confused frown.

“What are you talking about?” Jacob snapped.

“The both of you have acted like thugs,” Sophia pointed out. “You both should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Is this a joke?” Sebastian asked with a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah, where's the hidden cameras?” Jacob added as he looked around the room.

“I'm being serious,” Sophia said. “All you've done is cause Papa and Daddy a lot of hassle.”

“What's wrong with Sophia?” Elle asked looking at Kris.

“I have no idea,” Kris answered not taking his eyes off of Sophia. “Adam?”

“What?” Adam asked as he studied Sophia closely.

“Answer Elle's question.”

“I think your sister is possessed by the devil,” Adam answered seriously.

“Adam,” Kris snapped.

“Do you have a better answer?”

“You're all weird,” Sophia sighed before standing up and walking out of the room.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2027

 

Flash Forward 2027 (May)

 

Adam lay back against the sofa with Sophia's head resting on his shoulder as they watched TV. “Can you believe she had the nerve to wear that?”

“Papa, it's Sophia next to you, not Jacob,” Sophia remarked dryly causing Adam to smile down at her.

“I'm just making conversation.”

“At least she can fit into a cat suit,” Sophia mused. “I can't even fit into my jeans any more.”

“Well, that's not your fault honey,” Adam said kissing the top of Sophia's head. “You're six months pregnant, and...” Adam smirked causing Sophia to look up at him.

“And what?”

“And well, I think you're going to have a fat baby.”

“Papa.” Sophia sat up to give Adam a dirty look. “How could you say that?”

“It's not a bad thing,” Adam shrugged. “Fat babies are cute.”

“My baby isn't fat.”

“What?” Kris asked with a laugh as he walked into the living room carrying a tub of ice cream.

“I'm just saying I think by the size of Sophia that the baby is going to be fat,” Adam explained causing Sophia to smack his chest. “Ow. Don't be mean.”

“Don't be mean?” Sophia snapped. “You just called your first grandchild fat.”

“Yeah, that is pretty mean,” Kris nodded in agreement. “Here's your ice cream.” Kris set the tub on Sophia's knee.

“What are you doing?”

“You asked me to go get you ice cream,” Kris answered. “I got you ice cream.”

“So now you're calling me fat?”

“I...I...What?” Kris asked unsure. “You asked.”

“You're as bad as he is,” Sophia complained as she threw the tub on Adam's knee before standing up and marching out of the room.

“Where is she going?” Kris asked.

“To get spoons?” Adam shrugged.

 

….........................................

 

“Aw come on,” Adam pouted. “Best of three.”

“We've already done that,” Kris pointed out. “I won.”

“Best of six?”

“Get it there.”

“I don't want to.”

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked coming to stand in front of his parents.

“Flipping a coin to see who's going to talk to Sophia,” Adam answered before flipping the coin again.

“Heads,” Kris called out.

Adam caught the coin before looking at it. “Aw come on.”

“Ha, now get in there.”

“I'm not doing it.” 

“Why are you both scared?” Jacob asked confused.

“She's in one of those moods,” Kris answered looking down at his son. “You know, that I'm fat and I hate you all moods.”

“I thought we were over that,” Jacob commented. “The baby books say that the bitching ends quickly.”

“The baby book uses the word bitching?” Kris asked.

“That's not the question you need to be asking,” Adam said looking down at his son. “Why the hell are you reading baby books?”

“To understand what my sister is going through,” Jacob answered as he looked down at his shoes. “I want to be supportive.”

“That's very sweet,” Kris proudly said as he patted Jacob's head.

“Watch the hair,” Jacob warned flipping his hair. “And I do what I can.”

“And I don't buy a word of it,” Adam said with a raised eyebrow. “Now, why are you reading baby books?”

“To be supportive,” Jacob answered looking back down at his shoes.

“Jacob?”

“Fine,” Jacob sighed. “I'm learning everything a woman goes through and then I'm telling Sophia to freak her out.”

“Jacob!” Kris scolded. “That's mean.”

“Last week she made me rub her feet for over an hour because they were sore.”

“She's pregnant,” Adam explained. “It's hard for her.”

“She made me use my good skin cream,” Jacob remarked as he folded his arms. “Last week she made me and Sebastian carry her to her room.”Adam gave Kris as look before nodding his head. “What?” Jacob asked looking unsure between his parents. “What are you guys saying to each other. I swear it's like living with two Jedi's.”

“You're going to talk to your sister,” Adam answered.

“I don't think so,” Jacob scoffed.

“Come on baby boy,” Kris sighed putting his arm around Jacob's shoulder. “You're our kind child. You're the one that's always there for the others.”

“I'm pretty sure that's Elle,” Jacob answered dryly.

“But you're the one the others turn to when they need help,” Adam pointed out. “You're their rock.”

“You've been watching Oprah reruns, haven't you?”

“Just go talk to your sister,” Kris said pushing Jacob towards Sophia's room. “And don't come back out until she's happy.”

“So this is goodbye then?”

 

….....................................

 

“You're not fat,” Jacob repeated for the tenth time.

“What about my baby?”

“Your baby isn't fat either,” Jacob sighed. “It's going to be gorgeous.”

“You really think so?”

“God you're so needy,” Jacob mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“I said God is really greedy,” Jacob answered quickly. “I mean, your baby is going to be great, and we're all going to love it lots.”

“That's very sweet,” Sophia smiled. “You're going to be an amazing uncle.”

“Thank you,” Jacob said giving his sister an unsure look. “So...want to come out of your room now?”

“Are the two mean people still out there?”

“If you mean our parents, then yes, yes they are.”

“They were mean to me,” Sophia remarked. “I didn't like it.”

Jacob bit on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. “I don't know how they could be mean to you. I mean, you're the sweetest, kindest person ever. It's not like you've ever been mean to anyone.”

“Exactly,” Sophia said throwing her hands in the air. “Now why can't they get me like you do?”

“Because I know what crazy looks like,” Jacob mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“I said I'm going to get a new bike.” 

“I think I want ice cream,” Sophia sighed as she rubbed her stomach. “I'm starving.”

“Yeah you haven't ate in twenty minutes,” Jacob mumbled.

“What?”

“I said...”Jacob paused. “I can't think of anything that rhymes.”

“What?”

“Let's just go and get some ice cream.” Jacob held out his hand to help Sophia get up. “We can sit on the sofa and watch a movie if you want.”

“You're a nice little brother,” Sophia said before opening her arms.

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked with a frightened look on his face as he stood a step away from his sister.

“Giving you a hug.”

“Why?”

“I want to,” Sophia answered still keeping her arms open.

Jacob took a look over his shoulder. “What the hell. It's not like anyone would believe you anyway.” Jacob stepped into his sisters arms to wrap his own around her back. “Huh, its like hugging a bit balloon. Hey, did you know that... what the hell was that?” Jacob asked jumping back to look down at Sophia's stomach. “Is the baby coming?”

“It kicked,” Sophia answered shock as she ran a hand over her stomach. “It hasn't done that before.”

“Oh god, Sebastian was right,” Jacob groaned. “He said the baby was going to be part devil. It's trying to get to us from the inside.”

“Feel it,” Sophia said grabbing Jacob's arm as she ignored his rant. “It's doing it again.”

“I don't want to go anywhere near it,” Jacob said taking a step back.

“Come on,” Sophia laughed tugging Jacob back over to her. “Feel how strong it is.”

Jacob sighed heavily as Sophia put his hand back on her stomach. “I think you were right about Papa and Daddy,” Jacob remarked. “They really are mean to us.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	107. Chapter 107

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 107

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Jacob checked his in the mirror of his locker before closing the door and turning around. The hallway was almost empty with only a few kids around which made it easier for him to get to his next class without any sort of distraction. He had only walked a few steps away from the locker when he felt himself being shoved against it.

“Watch it, faggot.”

Jacob winced as he straightened up again. “I believe you bumped into me.” Jacob looked up as Nick Porter from the football team stormed towards him.

“What did you say?” Jacob glanced around the hallway to find the other kids all watching. “I said, what did you say, faggot?”

“I...I didn't say anything,” Jacob mumbled looking down at his feet.

“That's what I thought,” Nick smirked before knocking Jacob's books from his hands. “Whoops. You should be more careful.” Jacob stay looking at his feet. “Well, aren't you going to pick your books up?” Jacob bend down only to have Nick kick the books across the hallway. “Whoops,” Nick smirked.

“Have I done something to you?” Jacob asked quietly without looking up at Nick.

“Yeah actually you have,” Nick said causing Jacob to look up at him.

“What did I do?”

“You were born,” Nick smirked causing Jacob to frown. “You were born and came here, and now I have to look at you everyday. People like you should be locked up, and never let out again. Normal people shouldn't have to breath the same air as filth like you.”

“If that happened then who would you hate?” Jacob asked causing Nick to slam him into the locker again.

“Don't talk back to me faggot,” Nick said as he held Jacob against the locker by his shirt collar.

“Sorry,” Jacob grunted out as he struggled to get Nick off him.

“You will be,” Nick said through gritted teeth. “You better watch your back, Allen.” Nick slammed Jacob into the locker once more before letting him go and marching away from him.

Jacob waited until Nick was out of sight and everyone else went back to doing their own thing before he opened his locker again. Once he made sure his hair was perfect and his clothes were sitting straight he closed the locker once again before making his way to class with his head up high.

 

…...................................

 

“We should buy new shoes while we're out,” Adam remarked as he followed Jacob into the store.

“I thought we were here to pick Daddy's birthday gift,” Jacob remarked dryly causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“Doesn't mean we can't get something too.”

“Let's just find the plaid shirts,” Jacob said tugging on his Papa's hand. “I think Daddy would suit a yellow one.”

“I think it's pathetic that his style hasn't changed in twenty years,” Adam sighed as he stopped in front of a rake of plaid shirts. “He's got such a great body under those horrible clothes.”

“And that must be the number one inappropriate thing to say to your twelve-year-old,” Jacob said. “That and does my bum look big in this?”

“If my memory is correct you were the one that asked that question first.”

“Whatever,” Jacob said waving his hand in the air before picking up a pair of plaid boxers. “God this is horrible.”

“I know,” Adam sighed heavily. “Why don't we just buy him another guitar, and then you and I can go real clothes shopping. I'll call up Cassidy and see if he'll let us come by his store.”

“Or we could pick a gift for Daddy like you said we would,” Jacob said.

“Whatever,” Adam said waving his hand in the air.

 

…..........................................

 

“I'm actually itching,” Jacob said as he looked around the store.

“Don't be so dramatic, and this was your idea,” Adam pointed out.

“Have you seen the prices of these things?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed as he picked up a shirt to look at.

“My socks cost more than this whole store.”

“You're a snob,” Adam accused pointing a finger at his son. “A little fashion snob.”

“I have taste.”

“Expensive taste,” Adam pointed out.

“How has Daddy not got a skin disorder from all this cheap fabric?” Jacob winced as he ran a hand over a pair of pants.

“This is what he likes,” Adam shrugged picking up the pants.

“Maybe we should just buy him another guitar,” Jacob mused.

“That's a great idea,” Adam said throwing the pants back. “It was a great idea that I had four hours ago.”

“Maybe we should call Uncle Cassidy,” Jacob said ignoring Adam's sarcastic tone. “He's got a great pair of boots I've had my eye on.”

“Another great idea I had four hours ago,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I mean, if you would just...not the black boots?”

“Yeah.”

“You can't have them,” Adam said putting his hands on his hips.

“Why not?”

“The black boots were made for me,” Adam answered. “He's been designing them for months.”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters,” Adam sighed. “I'm debuting them during my performance at the MTV awards.”

“Well, I want to debut them at school on Monday.”

“You don't understand,” Adam smiled softly at his son. “Those boots are mine.”

“Have you paid for them?”

“No but...”

“So anyone could buy them first?” Jacob asked as he took a step away from Adam to pull out his cell phone.

“They won't even fit you,” Adam called out as Jacob walked out of the store. “I'm about ten sizes bigger than you.”

 

…..................................

 

“And sign here,” Adam pointed to the piece of paper on the kitchen table.

“This is stupid,” Jacob sighed before signing his name.

“And there.”

“Really stupid.”

“What are you two doing?” Kris asked leaning on the kitchen door frame.

“Papa's making me sign a contract,” Jacob answered as he gave Kris a look.

“What kind of contract?” Kris asked with a soft laugh.

“An important one,” Adam answered.

“We went to see Uncle Cassidy today,” Jacob announced causing Kris to let out a groan.

“Please don't tell me Cheeks got to you too.”

“Huh?” Adam asked looking up at Kris.

“Cassidy was telling me he made Tye sign a contract that he would not bring a girl home,” Kris explained. “Please don't tell me you're making Jacob sign one. It's weird. Really weird.”

“Like I would bring a girl home,” Jacob scoffed.

“You bring girls home all the time,” Adam pointed out.

“To do makeovers on them.”

“You made out with your friend Melissa,” Kris said causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“Once. God you make out with one girl and suddenly you're straight.”

“So if you're not making him commit to being gay for life, what are you doing?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen to pick up the piece of paper to read.

“It's stupid,” Jacob answered.

“It's needed.”

“You're making him sign a contract saying he won't wear boots?” Kris frowned as he looked over the contract in his hand. “Like ever?”

“It makes complete sense.”

“It makes no sense,” Jacob said dryly.

“But what if we go somewhere and it's snowing?” Kris asked with a frown. “His feet might get cold.”

“I'm talking about a certain pair of boots,” Adam said annoyed. “Tell him what you did.”

“I bought a pair of boots,” Jacob shrugged.

“Oh my god,” Kris gasped. “You bad boy. You're grounded for life.”

“You're not funny,” Adam sighed. “He bought a special pair of boots. A pair of boots that were made for me.”

“That's not exactly true,”Jacob pointed out. “When we got to Uncle Cassidy's store he had two pairs waiting.”

“And let me guess,” Kris smiled. “Once was in your size.”

“Yep,” Jacob giggled.

“And there goes my one-of-a-kind boots,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “I'm sure you can share your boots with your son. At least you know someone with style will be wearing them.”

Adam looked from Kris to Jacob before letting out a sigh. “I guess he's right.”

“I promise to only wear them with the right cut of jean,” Jacob said putting his hand over his heart.

“Skinny?”

“And black,” Jacob added causing Adam to laugh.

“That's my boy.”

“So all is well?” Kris asked looking between his husband and son. “No need for a contract now?”

“Depends,” Adam shrugged.

“On what?” Kris sighed.

“Can you wear a bag with the boots?”

“Only if I have a matching belt to go with it,” Jacob answered without thinking.

Adam smiled wide before looking at Kris. “We don't need a contract.”

“It's scary how alike you both are,” Kris mused as he tore the contract in half.

 

….......................................................

 

Jacob stole a quick glance around the locker room before shrugging his shirt from his shoulders. The bell hadn't ran yet which meant he had five more minutes before the rest of the boys came in to get ready for gym. He had only pulled on his gym shorts when the locker room door burst open and Nick Porter walked in. “Crap,” Jacob mumbled to himself as Nick stopped in front of him.

“Shouldn't you be in the girls locker room?” Nick let out a laugh that made Jacob take a step back. “I said shouldn't you be in the girls locker room,” Nick repeated as he came to stand directly behind Jacob.

“I heard.”

“You think you're so smart,” Nick breathed into Jacob's ear. “You walk around this school like you're better than everyone.”

“I don't think that,” Jacob said quietly as he felt Nick take another step towards him until he was pressed against his back.

“Look at you with your gay hairstyle and your gay clothes. Hell even your boots look gay,” Nick scoffed his he picked up one of Jacob's boots out of his locker. “I mean who wears these sort of things?”

“Give it back,” Jacob said through gritted teeth as he turned around to face Nick.

“Did your gay Daddies buy them for you?”

“Just give it back.”

Nick smirked at Jacob before looking down at the boot in his hand. “Make me.”

“Just give it back,” Jacob snapped as he reached for the boot.

Nick moved quickly slamming Jacob into the locker. “Don't touch me, gay boy.”

“Give me back my boot,” Jacob breathed out. “Please.”

Nick looked between the boot and Jacob before reaching over Jacob's head to get the other boot from his locker. “I don't think I want to.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jacob asked as he tried his best to swallow back tears. “I haven't done anything to you.”

“I just don't like you,” Nick shrugged. “Now get out of my locker room.” Jacob stayed where he was as Nick put the pair of boots into his own locker. “I said move, faggot,” Nick snapped as he grabbed Jacob by the arm to push him towards the door.

 

….........................

 

Adam looked down at his shoes gym shoes with a frown on his face. “How could you lose them?”

“They must have fell out my bag,” Jacob shrugged avoiding Adam's eyes.

“And you didn't hear them fall out”? Kris asked.

“Nope.”

“How is that possible?” Adam asked with a confused look on his face. “They weigh the same as Elle.”

“I don't know, Papa,” Jacob sighed as he walked into the kitchen. “I just know I don't have them anymore.”

“Well, I better call the school and see if anyone has found them,” Kris said as he followed Jacob into the kitchen.

“Don't bother,” Jacob said quickly. “I've already asked.”

“Well you're not getting another pair,” Adam said folding his arms across his chest. “If you can't take care of your things then you don't deserve them.”

“I'm sorry,” Jacob mumbled.

“I thought you were more responsible that this, Jacob,” Adam remarked causing Jacob to let out a heavy sigh. “You're supposed to be the smart one in this family.”

“Well, maybe I'm not anymore,” Jacob mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Jacob, don't pout,” Kris called out.

“I'm not pouting,” Jacob said turning around to look at Adam. “I'm just... I'm sorry okay.”

Kris waited until Jacob disappeared out of the kitchen door before turning to look at his husband. “That was a little harsh, don't you think?”

“Those cost thousands,” Adam pointed out. “He's only had them on one day.”

“And he's beating himself up about it,” Kris said annoyed. “He doesn't need you doing it for him too.”

“I know, I know. You're right,” Adam sighed as he pulled his cell from his pocket. “You're always right.”

“What are you doing?” Kris asked as he took a seat next to his husband at the kitchen table.

“Calling Cassidy and begging him to make another pair,” Adam answered causing Kris to reach over and kiss the side of his head.

“You're a good, Papa.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam smiled as he held the cell to his ear.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	108. Chapter 108

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 108

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“Damn,” Jacob winced as he looked down.

“What?” Sophia asked with fear in her voice. “What is it?”

“You don't want to know,” Jacob shook his head in amusement as he looked back down at the scales Sophia was standing on.

“I do want to know,” Sophia complained. “Why the hell do you think I'm standing on them?”

“I didn't know someone could put on that much weight in only seven months,” Jacob smirked. “I just hope some of it is you. If it's not, this kids is going to be huge. I mean really huge.”

“Not helping Jacob,” Sophia snapped. “Just tell me what I weigh.”

“Remember when the ball rolled under Papa's car and we tried to pick up the car to get it back?” Jacob asked with a smirk.

“Yes.”

“The weight of that car is nothing compared to you.”

“Jake,” Sophia pouted as she smacked her brother on the shoulder.

“Ow,” Jacob winced as he doubled over. “Watch what you're doing.”

“Relax I didn't hit you that hard.”

“Yeah but your man hands have some power behind them,” Jacob complained as he held onto his shoulder.

“I don't like you,” Sophia pouted.

“Join the club,” Jacob mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jacob said shaking his head. “So do you want to watch a movie with me or something?”

“I want to be skinny again,” Sophia mumbled.

“And I want to be about four inches taller,” Jacob shrugged. “We can't always get what we want.”

“I can't wait until this baby comes out,” Sophia sighed as she stood in front of the mirror looking at her bulging stomach.

“I can't either,” Jacob smiled. “Daddy's taking me to get the rest of the paint for the nursery this week.”

“Why are you so excited about this?” Sophia asked as she turned to look at her brother. “I didn't even think you liked kids. You didn't bother much when Aunt Allison had Nicholas.”

“This is different,” Jacob shrugged. “This baby's going to be an Allen kid.”

“It's going to be a Haley kid,” Sophia corrected as she moved to sit down on the edge of her bed.

“So you and Tye are going to be together?” Jacob asked as he moved to sit down beside his sister. “Are you going to be a couple?”

“I think that might make Papa cry,” Sophia laughed. “Cry and then force Uncle Brad to send Tye to that gay camp he's been going on about for months.”

“Like Tye could be gay,” Jacob scoffed. “He's the straightest guy I know.”

“What about Gabe?” Sophia smirked.

“What about him?”

“He's pretty straight.”

“Except he's not,” Jacob pointed out.

“Are you two still close?” Sophia asked causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“I'm not having this conversation with my sister.”

“Why not?”

“Because you're my sister,” Jacob answered.

“Who else can you talk to about these things with?” Sophia asked. “You're the only openly gay kid in school and I really don't think you want to talk to Papa and Daddy about this.”

“I really don't want to do that,” Jacob agreed.

“So your best option is me,” Sophia smirked. “I'm your best option.”

“That's the most depressing thing I've ever heard,”Jacob sighed.

“Shut up,” Sophia laughed as she smacked Jacob's shoulder again.

“Ow, Sophia,” Jacob winced. “Seriously, stop hitting me.”

“Oh stop complaining you little girl,” Sophia sighed. “Now tell me about Gabe.”

“You know all about Gabe.”

“Are you both still dating?”

“We've never really dated,” Jacob said quietly. “He's still not out and he doesn't want to do it until he's older. He said his Dad would freak.”

“So you've just got to sit and wait until he's ready?” Sophia frowned. “I don't like that.”

“It's not like I can date anyway,” Jacob pointed out. “I'm twelve.”

“But you're not really twelve,” Sophia remarked. “You're more mature than most.”

“Still doesn't mean Papa and Daddy will let me date,” Jacob remarked.

“Hey, at least you can't get anyone pregnant,” Sophia laughed causing Jacob to roll his eyes. “Come on, laugh a little.”

“Nothing is funny,” Jacob sighed heavily.

“What's wrong with you?” Sophia frowned. “You've been all serious for weeks now.”

“I've got a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?” Sophia scoffed. “What belt to wear with what pair of shoes.” Jacob stood up from the bed quickly causing Sophia to jump in fright. “Jake?”

“I have to go.”

“I was only joking.”

“I've got homework to do.”

“Don't be so sensitive,” Sophia called out as Jacob disappeared out of the bedroom door.

 

…...............................................

 

“How can he do that?” Kris whispered in his husband's ear as he nodded his head towards the sofa.

“He's an athlete,” Adam shrugged shifting on the Lazy Boy so that Elle to sit up beside him.

“Why is Sebastian drinking eggs,” Elle said pulling a face.

“He's an athlete,” Adam repeated before covering his mouth with his hand. “God that's disgusting.”

“It's good for you,” Sebastian said as he drank down the eggs. “They are going to help me win my fight tomorrow.”

“Are you going to make the other guy drink it too?” Elle asked causing Kris to laugh.

“Your sarcasm isn't funny,” Sebastian answered dryly.

“I was being serious,” Elle mumbled to herself.

“So are you going to have an early night before you fight tomorrow?” Adam asked as Sebastian broken another egg into a glass.

“I'm in the zone,” Sebastian answered. 

“Does that mean he is going to sleep early?” Adam whispered.

“Yes,” Kris smiled. “He's in the zone.”

“I used to go to the zone every Friday night,” Adam whispered. “They played the best music.”

“The zone isn't a gay nightclub,” Kris whispered back.

“Sure it is,” Adam remarked. “Used to be right next to Kyle's cafe.”

“Sebastian's going to a gay nightclub so he can win his fight?” Elle asked confused.

“What?” Sebastian frowned.

“Nothing,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“They're making you go to a gay nightclub,” Elle said. “It's called the Zone. It's next to Kyle's.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked looking at his parents.

“We're not,” Adam answered.

“They play the best music,” Elle said causing Adam to put his hand over her mouth.

“She's making things up,” Adam said looking at his son.

“Whatever,” Sebastian shrugged before swallowing the glass of eggs.

 

…......................................

 

Kris stood at the bottom of Sebastian's bed as he watched Sebastian and Elle sleep. “Should we just let her sleep there.”

“She'll only wake up and want to sleep in with us if we move her,” Adam remarked as he came to stand behind Kris. “Why is she in the bed with him anyway?”

“He was reading her a bedtime story and they both must have fell asleep.”

“Have you noticed how close these two have gotten since we've moved to LA?” Adam remarked as he moved to wrap his arms around Kris's waist from behind.

“I think Sebastian is trying his best to be the big brother,” Kris explained. “He's only the big brother to one, so he's putting all his energy into Elle. He's a sweet kid.”

“He's such a boy,” Adam whispered. “How have we raised such a boy?”

“I'd like to think he's learned from my manly ways,” Kris said seriously causing Adam to laugh.

“Baby, you're camper than I am.”

“Am not,” Kris whispered.

“Oh but you are,” Adam whispered as he pressed a kiss to Kris's ear. “We should get Jacob to bed.”

“Is he still trying to figure out his outfit for tomorrow.”

“Well Gabe's going to be there,”Adam smirked into Kris's hair. “He wants to look pretty.”

Kris let out a laugh as he looked back down at Sebastian. “How did we end up with two boys that are so different?”

“I guess we're just lucky,” Adam whispered before taking Kris by the hand to lead him out of the bedroom.

 

…................................

 

“Come on baby boy,” Adam whispered in Jacob's ear as he lay on the sofa. “Time for bed.”

“To tired,” Jacob yawned. “Just leave me here.”

“You won't get a good sleep on the sofa,” Adam whispered as he pressed a kiss against Jacob's ear. “Come on, Daddy's waiting in your room to give you a goodnight kiss.”

“I'm twelve,” Jacob mumbled into the sofa. “To old for goodnight kisses.”

“Never,” Adam smiled as he kissed Jacob again. “Come on.” Adam patted Jacob's arm to get him to move.

“Ow,” Jacob winced as he grabbed his shoulder.

“Jacob?” Adam frowned.

“I guess you're right,” Jacob said standing up and moving away from his Papa. “Sleeping on the sofa isn't comfortable.”

“Did I hurt you?” Adam answered as he followed Jacob up the stairs to his room.

“Of course not,” Jacob said with a forced smile. “How could you hurt me.”

“Is your arm sore?” Adam asked following Jacob into his room.

“What happened to your arm?” Kris asked as he sat on Jacob's bed.

“Nothing,” Jacob answered. “I just fell asleep funny.”

“So are you excited about Gabe coming to visit you?” Adam asked as he held back the covers for Jacob to climb in.

“He's not exactly coming to visit me,” Jacob shrugged. “He's coming to fight.”

“Are you both still...”

“We aren't dating,” Jacob sighed. “We're friends.”

“Okay,” Kris said with a forced smile. “Maybe in a few years you guys could try dating.”

“If he ever comes out,” Jacob mumbled to himself.

“He's only thirteen,” Adam pointed out as he moved to sit down on the edge of Jacob's bed. “Most gay thirteen-year-olds don't come out.”

“It doesn't really matter anyway,” Jacob said as he rolled onto his side. “We're only friends.”

Kris gave Adam a look before sitting down on the bed beside him. “Does it bother you that Gabe and you are only friends?”

“It's not important,” Jacob sighed. “I'm not allowed to date anyway.”

“What if you were allowed to date?” Kris asked.

“Like one date,” Adam added. “Maybe to see a film or something.”

Jacob looked up at his parents. “You would let us go alone?”

“We would let you sit together alone,” Kris answered, “but your Papa and I would have to be there too.”

“And you would have to ask Gabe out,” Adam smiled.

“So would that make you smile a little more?” Kris asked. “You've been very quietly lately.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “We thought it was because you missed Conway.”

“I do miss Conway,” Jacob remarked. “But that's not why I'm quiet.”

“So it's all about Gabe?” Kris asked.

Jacob looked between both his parents before nodding his head. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Well, you ask him out when he comes, and we'll buy the popcorn.” Kris bend down to kiss the side of Jacob's head. “Just no kissing on the first date.”

“Or be very sneaky about it,” Adam smiled as he leaned over Jacob to kiss him.

“Ow,” Jacob winced causing Adam to pull away. “I'll never fall asleep on the sofa again,” Jacob half laughed causing Adam to frown at him. “Night Papa.”

“Night,” Adam said softly as he stood from the bed.

“Need another else?” Kris asked as he lead Adam towards the door.

Jacob shook his head. “Night Daddy.”

“Night, baby boy,” Kris whispered as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Jacob waited until he heard Kris and Adam's bedroom door close before throwing back the covers and sitting up. Slowly he unbuttoned his pajama top to look down at the deep cut running across his shoulder. He let his fingers run over the red line, wincing as it stung.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 


	109. Chapter 109

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 109

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Adam sat with his chin pressed against his chest as the crowd screamed around him. “What's happening?”

“Are you talking to your crotch?” Kris asked in a confused tone as he looked at his husband.

“Is Sebastian bleeding or not?”

“There's blood,” Kris answered. “I just don't know if it's his or the other guys.”

“Who's winning?”

“I have no idea,” Kris shrugged.

“Why are you so calm?” Adam yelled over the crowd. “Our son is up there getting hit.”

“He seems to be the one doing all the hitting,” Kris yelled back. “And he's had a lot of these fights now. We have to get used to it at some point.”

“Never,” Adam said shaking his head. “I'm praying for the day he wants to become a dancer.”

“You've got a better chance of Jacob joining the school football team,” Kris scoffed.

“Hey,” Jacob pouted as he sat next to Kris. “I hear you guys, you know.”

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled.

“Me too,” Kris whispered patting his son's knee.

“I could join the football team,” Jacob pouted.

“Yeah, as the mascot,” Sophia smirked from behind Adam.

“I'll ground you,” Kris warned as he looked over his shoulder at his oldest child.

“Okay,” Sophia shrugged. “My feet are so swollen, I would enjoy the rest.”

“Smart ass,” Kris mumbled to himself causing Adam to laugh.

“Hey look,” Adam said pointing across the gym. “Gabe's here.”

“And he's huge,” Sophia pointed out. “When did he get muscles?”

“He's been training very hard the past couple of months,” Jacob remarked as he stood up from the bench. “Can I go see him?”

“Sure,” Adam smiled. “Remember to ask him.”

“Ask him what?” Sophia quizzed as Jacob began to walk away. “What's he asking?”

“He's asking Gabe out on a date.”

“He's doing what?” Sophia shouted out causing a few people to turn around.

“Keep your voice down,” Adam whispered. “Your brother is asking Gabe out on a date. Just one date.”

“He's twelve,” Sophia said annoyed. “I wasn't allowed to date at twelve. Hell I'm not allowed to date now.”

“There's a reason for that,” Adam said dryly.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sophia asked as she looked across the gym where Jacob and Gabe stood talking.

Adam looked across the gym. “I'm sure it will be fine. Right Kris?”

“I...” Kris paused as Gabe reached forward to fix Jacob's bowtie. “He's touching him.”

“And?” Sophia sighed. “You think they are going to date and not touch each other.”

Adam watched as Jacob reached up to fix Gabe's hair. “Jacob's touching him too.”

“Crap,” Kris groaned. “This isn't good.”

“Did you two really think they wouldn't touch?” Sophia scoffed. “You two are really clueless.”

“Maybe this date thing isn't a good idea,” Kris sighed heavily.

“We've said they could now,” Adam pointed out. “And it looks like Jacob's just asked.”

Kris looked across the gym to find Jacob and Gabe hugging. “Crap.”

“Hey.” Kris and Adam jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

“Hey buddy,” Kris smiled. “Fight over?”

“I won,” Sebastian answered dryly as he pulled off his boxing cloves. “Why do you guys come? It's not like you watch me fight or anything.”

“We're trying to be supportive parents,” Adam answered.

“But you don't watch me.”

“Because I happen to love your pretty face,” Adam said taking Sebastian's face between his hands to inspect his injures. “I hate seeing you get hit.”

“I'm fine,” Sebastian sighed. “Just a few cuts.”

“You do know you are pretty, don't you?” Adam asked as he pressed Sebastian's cheeks together. “You are like a young Leonardo Dicaprio.”

“Huh?”

“He's nothing like Leo,” Sophia scoffed as she stood up. “Leo's gorgeous.”

“And so is your brother,” Adam remarked as he studied Sebastian's face. “You look a bit like River Phoenix too.”

“I don't know who that is,” Sebastian said pulling his cheeks away from his Papa's grasp. “I want to be like Rocky.”

“I can see that,” Adam smiled. “Maybe you could change your boxing shorts into gold shorts.”

“Huh?” Sebastian frowned.

“He means Sylvester Stallone,” Kris pointed out with a smirk. “Not Rocky from Rocky Horror.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned. “Well that's not cool.”

“Let's just get home so we can get ready for the date,” Kris said standing up. “Well done winning your fight buddy.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Sebastian smiled wide.

“Yeah, well done,” Adam smiled as he leaned down to kiss Sebastian's lips. “Do you know how many girls loved Leo when he first came out?”

“Do you know how many people saw Rocky when it first came out?” Sebastian replied.

“Just go get dressed so we can leave,” Adam sighed as he pushed Sebastian towards the locker room.

“Did I just win an argument with you?” Sebastian quizzed as he began to walk backwards towards the locker room.

“Go.”

“I did, didn't I?”

“I have baby pictures in my wallet,” Adam threatened with a smile.

“I'm going,” Sebastian said quickly as he began to run away.

 

….........................................

 

“This is like some sort of bad eighties sitcom,” Kris whispered as the lights of the movie theater  went out.

“Are you saying we've turned into one of those crazy fathers that have to follow their kids on dates just so they don't get up to anything?” Adam whispered back as he dipped his hand into the popcorn bucket.

“It's sad isn't it?”

Adam looked down the front of the theater where Jacob and Gabe sat. “They aren't really sitting that close.”

“They know we're watching them,” Kris shrugged as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn. “Should we go wait outside?”

“And miss this?” Adam said pointing towards the screen.

“It's an action movie,” Kris pointed out. “You really want to watch a teenager take down the whole world to save the girl he loves?”

“Well he's got his shirt off and it's only five seconds into the movie.”

“Oh,” Kris laughed looking at the screen. “Now I know why they picked this one.”

“Are you saying my sweet innocent son likes good looking teen actors ?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He has about six posters of that actor on his bedroom wall,” Kris pointed out.

Adam took a look at the screen. “At least he's got good taste.”

“Hey,” Kris warned as he tugged on Adam's chin to make him turn and look at him. “Stop checking out nineteen-year-old actors.”

Adam let his eyes scan over Kris's body. “Can I cheek you out instead?”

“You could...”

“Would you two please be quiet,” came a voice behind them. “Some of us are trying to check out the cute nineteen-year-old.”

“Cheeks?” Kris asked as he turned around to find Brad and Cassidy sitting behind him. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We went to your place and Sophia told us you were here,” Cassidy whispered. “We need to talk.”

“Okay,” Adam said giving Kris an unsure look. “What's wrong?”

“Come outside,” Cassidy whispered before standing up.

“This isn't good,” Kris whispered as he followed Adam along the row of seats until he got to the end.

“When has bumping into Brad ever been a good thing.”

 

…................................

 

“What the hell are you both talking about?” Adam snapped as he looked around the busy parking lot. “You followed us here to tell us that?”

“It's important,” Brad sighed. “It has to be done.”

“Well you both do it then,” Kris snapped.

“We are already doing it,” Cassidy explained.

“So we've set up an appointment for next week,” Brad said.

“We are not going to couples therapy,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Our marriage is fine.”

“That's what we thought,” Brad said giving Cassidy a look. “We learned differently.”

“What's going on?” Adam asked Cassidy.

“Brad wanted us to talk things through before we became grandparents,” Cassidy shrugged. “Some things came up.”

“He blames me for not being more successful in his career,” Brad blurted out causing Cassidy to role his eyes.

“I do not.”

“You said if we never got together you would be in New York by now.”

“And?” Cassidy snapped. “Who says I would be more successful in New York?”

“I know you resent me.”

“You know nothing,” Cassidy sighed. “I love you, you stupid little twink.”

Kris gave Adam a look before turning to look at Brad. “What the hell does this have to do with us?”

“You're both going to be grandparents too,” Brad explained. “You need to sort out your marriage before the baby comes. I don't want my grandchild coming from a broken home.”

“Is he serious?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“Sadly yes,” Adam sighed. “Brad we are not going to couples therapy. We don't need to.”

“I've already made the appointment,” Brad shrugged.

“Well unmake it,” Kris snapped.

“We've already paid for it,” Brad snapped back. “You are going and I don't care how much you both pout.”

“Is he serious?” Kris repeated. Adam shrugged his shoulders causing Kris to sigh heavily. “I'm not doing it.”

“Maybe it's not a bad idea,” Adam said quietly.

“Are you serious?” Kris snapped.

“One session to shut him up,” Adam whispered.

“That's what I thought,” Cassidy sighed. “That was ten sessions ago.”

“So it's sorted,” Brad said clapping his hands before he looped his arm through Adam's and tugged him back towards the movie theater. “You are going to have so much fun.”

“How the hell did this happen?” Kris sighed as he began walking beside Cassidy.

“Don't fight it,” Cassidy whispered. “I tried that. Now I have to go twice a week alone because the therapist said I have commitment issues.”

“Great,” Kris sighed as he followed Adam and Brad into the theater.

 

…..................................

 

“He's watching us again,” Sophia sighed as she sat back against the sofa.

“I think he's afraid we're dating,” Tye whispered.

“Why's he so worried?” Sophia asked rolling her eyes. “It's not like you can get me pregnant again.”

“I think he's more worried about me being straight.”

“You mean he still won't accept you're straight?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He's not forcing me to be gay or anything,” Tye shrugged. “He would just prefer of I wasn't straight.”

“No offense, but your Dad is crazy,” Sophia remarked dryly.

“I can't argue with that,” Tye smiled. “I just wish he would get over it all. I mean, isn't he supposed to be more annoyed that I had sex at the age of fourteen?”

“At least he's not sending you to that camp anymore,” Sophia mused. “I don't think you would have enjoyed learning how to do drag properly.”

“Please,” Tye scoffed. “I learned that years ago. I was Gaga for Halloween one year. The next year it was Madonna.”

“How the hell are you not gay?” Sophia asked with a smirk. “I mean, you've had all the training and everything.”

“He's still there,” Tye whispered pointing towards the kitchen.

“Want to freak him out?” Sophia smirked.

“Not really,” Tye answered unsure.

“Kiss me.”

“Sophia,” Tye warned. “We shouldn't play anymore games.”

“He's making your life a misery,” Sophia pointed out. “You need to teach him a lesson.”

“I really don't want to.”

“Just one kiss,” Sophia smiled as she slid closer to Tye.

Tye stole a glance towards the kitchen. “On the cheek.”

“What am I, your Grandma?” Sophia snapped. “A five second kiss on the lips.”

“Tye stole another glance at his Dad before nodding his head. “But I'm counting.”

“Okay,” Sophia smiled. “Ready?”

“Not really, but let's do it,” Tye sighed heavily before pressing his lips against Sophia's.

“Cassidy!”

Tye pulled away quickly at the sound of his Dad's scream. “Great, now he's calling for backup.”

“Oh that was fun,” Sophia giggled. “I haven't heard anyone scream that loud since my Papa tried to out sing Mariah on the karaoke machine.”

“Our kid is going to be evil isn't it?” Tye groaned as Sophia continued to giggle.

 

…..........................

 

Kris sat down on the sofa next to Gabe as the younger boy shifted uncomfortable beside him. “So you liked the movie?”

“I'm not really into romantic movies,” Gabe shrugged.

“Romantic?” Kris scoffed. “It ended with the guy blowing the bad guys head off.”

“He did it for the girl he loves,” Gabe explained.

“Right,” Kris nodded. “I guess it's more Jacob's thing.”

“I don't think Jacob actually watched the movie,” Gabe sighed. “Kris, is Jacob okay?”

“Why?” Kris frowned. “What's he said?”

“That's the point,” Gabe said. “He hasn't said anything to me since I got here. I do all the talking and he answers as little as possible. I think there's something seriously wrong with him.”

“I think it's just a weird time for him,” Kris explained. “You're the first boy he's every really...well most of his other friends are girls.”

“I'm more than a friend to him,” Gabe said.

“Right,” Kris sighed as he looked at the living room door. “Would you rather talk to Adam about this? He's more understanding than I am.”

“Is Jake mad because I want to come out?”

“He's just...” Kris paused. “You want to come out?”

“Of course I do,” Gabe answered. “I hate lying to everyone.”

“But Jacob said you won't come out,” Kris said in a confused tone.

“What?”

“He said you don't want to come out yet.”

“I've been wanting to come out for months,” Gabe explained. “It's Jacob that keeps stopping me. He said that coming out was the worst thing he's ever done. He feels like he's ruined his life.”

“He told you that?” Kris asked causing Gabe to nod his head.

“He says he's miserable because of it,” Gabe remarked just as Adam and Jacob came into the living room.

“What are you both talking about?” Jacob asked as he took a seat beside Gabe on the sofa.

“Football,” Gabe answered quickly before Kris could open his mouth. “We were talking about football.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “We were talking about football.”

“Well you can stop that now,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “That new dance show is about to start.”

Kris looked across the sofa at his oldest son. “You okay there Jacob?”

“Sure,” Jacob smiled.

“You okay Daddy?”

“Sure,” Kris smiled back before turning to look at Adam.

“What?” Adam mouthed.

“Nothing,” Kris said with a fake smile before settling into Adam's side. “It's nothing.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	110. Chapter 110

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 110

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Kris walked into the bathroom to find Adam on his hands and knees looking under the sink. “So I dropped Gabe off at the airport.”

“Cool.”

“Nice ass,” Kris smirked as he kicked Adam on the butt. “What are you doing?”

“I can find my shaving kit,” Adam explained as he stood up. “I couldn't find it yesterday either.”

“Well that explains it,” Kris remarked as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck to pull him down for a kiss. “I thought you were going for the rugged look.”

“I don't think growing a beard would be good for my image,” Adam mused as he rubbed his chin over the side of Kris's cheek.

“Or my skin,” Kris winced pulling away. “So why can't you find your shaving kit?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed looking around the bathroom again. “I had it here the other day and now it's gone.”

“Use mine.”

“And cut my face wide open?” Adam scoffed. “Baby, you use the weirdest looking shaver I have ever seen. It's like something out of a Stephen King novel.”

“It's a great shaver,” Kris pouted.

“Baby, you've had it since before I met you.”

“It was a gift when I turned eighteen,” Kris explained.

“And you are now almost forty-two,” Adam remarked. “Maybe it's time for a new one.”

“How did this become about my shaver?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed as he got back down on his hands and knees again. “It can't just have disappeared.”

“So that's Gabe away home.”

“Yep.”

“He's worried about Jacob,” Kris remarked as he began searching through the cabinets.

“What's he worried about?”

“He thinks Jacob is different.”

“I would say Jacob is very different,” Adam laughed. “I don't know many twelve-year-olds who are like him.”

“Gabe said that Jacob said he's ruined his life,” Kris blurted out as he slammed the cabinet door shut. “He said he should have never came out of the closet.”

Adam stood up slowly to look at his husband. “What are you talking about.”

“Jacob admitted to Gabe that he hates the fact that he came out so young. Gabe told me he wants to come out but Jacob is stopping him.”

“But Jacob told us he's annoyed that Gabe won't come out,” Adam said confused.

“Jacob lied.” Kris rubbed the back of his neck. “I think we need to talk to him about this.”

“He's in his room.”

Kris opened the bathroom door letting Adam walk out first. “How do we do it?”

“Let's just ask him how life is treating him,” Adam answered as he walked towards Jacob's closed door. “Ask him about school.” Kris nodded his head in agreement as Adam knocked on Jacob's bedroom door. “Jake can we come in?” Adam and Kris too a step back as the bedroom door opened.

“What did I do?”

“You didn't do anything,” Kris laughed as he stepped inside Jacob's bedroom causing Adam to follow. “I just came back from dropping off Gabe at the airport.”

“He sent me a text before he got on the plane.”

“So how's life?” Kris blurted out. “How's school.”

“I didn't mean say it like that,” Adam whispered. “We are just having a casual chat.”

“Sorry,” Kris whispered.

“What are you both whispering about?”

“Nothing,” Kris blurted out.

“So it was fun having Gabe here,” Adam commented as he sat down on the edge of Jacob's bed. “He's a cool guy.”

“Yep.” Jacob gave his parents a put on smile. “Gabe is a cool guy.”

“He was telling me he's joined the football team at school,” Kris remarked. “That's pretty cool.”

“Stop using the word cool,” Adam whispered.

“You started it,” Kris whispered back.

“What are you both doing?” Jacob asked with a frown on his face.

“It's been a while since we've talked,” Kris shrugged as he sat down beside Adam. “We both thought we could all catch up.”

“But we live in the same house,” Jacob pointed out. “We see each other everyday.”

“It's been a tough six months,” Adam began. “With Sophia getting pregnant and moving to LA. I think your Papa and I are just worried that we are focusing more on Sophia than the rest of you.”

“We are?” Kris frowned.

“You're not,” Jacob answered. “Me, Seb and Elle don't feel neglected.”

“Well that's good to hear,” Adam smiled. “So how's school?”

“Big,” Jacob answered honestly. “I still can't get over how many kids go to the school.”

“And everyone is being nice to you?” Kris asked gently. Jacob looked between his parents with a frown on his face. “They are being nice to you, aren't they?”

“Is anyone giving you a hard time?” Adam pressed.

“It's school,” Jacob answered dryly. “It's designed to give you a hard time.”

“Who's giving you a hard time?” Kris asked in an annoyed tone. “Just give us a name.”

Jacob look up at Kris before letting out a heavy breath. “It's no one.”

“Are you sure?” Adam asked putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. “You know you can tell us anything.” Jacob looked down at his feet as he chewed on his bottom lip. “Jacob,” Adam pressed. “Tell us what's wrong.”

“It's nothing.” Jacob stood up straight to look at his parents. “I just hate that theater department. You would think being in LA would give them some clue as to what is true art. They're making us do Oliver for this summers play.”

“Huh?”

“How is it original?” Jacob sighed. “I mean come on, how am I going to pull off being Oliver?”

“So this is just about your summer play?” Kris asked confused.

“Just about my summer play?” Jacob asked as he stood with his hands on his hips. “The whole school is going to see it. They wouldn't even let me design my own costume.”

Adam gave Kris a look before smiling at his son. “I'm sure you're going to be great. I mean it...”Adam paused as he looked past Jacob to his bookshelf. “Is that my shaving kit?”

“I...”

“Why do you have your Papa's shaving kit?” Kris asked confused as he walked over to pick up the black case.

“I was just...”

“You have to be careful with this Jacob,” Kris interrupted. “These blades are really sharp.”

“You've used some,” Adam said as he took the case from his husband's hand. “There's blades missing.”

“I was just looking at them,” Jacob stuttered.

“Were you trying to shave?” Kris asked as he tilted Jacob's chin up to look at his face.

“I was just looking.”

“Baby, you're far too young to be shaving,” Adam said as he shook his head in amusement. “You don't even have any facial hair yet.”

“Sorry,” Jacob mumbled as he avoided his parents eyes.

“Just don't touch it again,” Kris sighed. “We don't want you getting hurt.”

“Right,” Jacob sighed heavily.

“Trying to shave,” Adam mumbled to himself as he tried not to laugh.

“Okay,” Kris said giving Adam a warning look. “Let's just forget it now.”

Adam straightened himself up before taking Jacob's face in his hands. “Don't start messing around with this pretty face. I love it too much.” Adam leaned down to give Jacob a peck on the lips.

“You do realize I look exactly like you,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Lucky you,” Adam whispered before giving Jacob another kiss.

Kris looked on with a wide smile on his face. “So everything is okay now?”

Jacob pulled away from Adam to give his Daddy a look. “Yeah,” he said with a forced smile. “Everything is okay...now.”

 

…..................................

 

Jacob felt himself being pushed back against the lunch room wall as Nick and his friends cornered him. “I haven't done anything,” Jacob said in a panic.

“You're in our lunch room,” Nick spat out. “You're putting us off our food.”

Jacob moved to leave only to have Nick press him against the wall again. “What do you want?”

“Who said you could move?”

“I'm meeting my sister.” Jacob tried to move again only but Nick held him against the wall.

“You better not be running and telling stories about us.”

“I'm not.” Jacob stopped struggling as Nick turned to silently tell us friends to leave.

Nick waited until the lunch room was empty before turning back to look at Jacob. “You know if you tell anyone I'll make things ten times worse for you.”

“I'm not telling anyone,” Jacob said quietly.

“Good,” Nick smirked. “It's not like anyone would believe you anyway. Who's going to believe a fag like you.” Nick pushed Jacob back against the wall hard before turning and walking away. Leaving Jacob to slide down the wall in pain.

 

….............................

 

“This is my favorite time of the day,” Adam yawned as he stretched out on top of the bed. “The house is quiet, the kids are asleep, and I have a very sexy man in my bed.”

“Where?” Kris gasped. “I'll kill him.”

“Funny,” Adam smirked as he crawled up Kris's body until he was on top of him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kris whispered.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading,” Kris answered as he held up his magazine.

“Anything good?”

“Just an interview with a very hot singer I like.”

“Really?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is he saying anything interesting?”

“Oh he's just saying something about being in love for eighteen years and how good it is.”

“Really?” Adam repeated. “I guess you don't have a chance with him if he's in love with someone.”

“Just my luck,” Kris smirked. “I always fall for the unattainable.”

“I guess you're stuck with me then,” Adam shrugged before leaning in to kiss Kris's lips. “To bad for you.”

“To bad,” Kris nodded. “I'm stuck with Adam Lambert as a lover. Wonder what I've done to deserve that?”

“You must have been a very bad boy,”Adam whispered as he buried his face in his husband's neck. “Are you a bad boy?” he whispered causing Kris to laugh.

“This is turning into a badly written porno.”

“And how would you know about badly written pornos?” Adam asked as he lifted his head up to look at Kris.

“My husband spends a lot of time away from home.”

“You watch dirty movies when I'm away?” Adam asked with a wide smile on his face.

“Only when I don't have any Adam Lambert concert videos around.”

“You are a bad boy,” Adam smirked.

“And you are a smelly boy,” Kris remarked. “Go shower.”

“But I'm comfy,” Adam pouted.

“Go,” Kris said as he reached down to smack Adam's butt. “I'll make it worth your while.”

“Going,” Adam said as he jumped from the bed to disappear into the bathroom.

“You're so easy when your horny,” Kris laughed.

“He's took it again,” Adam sighed as he came walking into the bedroom.

“Took what?” Kris asked from the bed.

“My shaving kits gone again.”

Kris sighed heavily as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I'll go get it.”

“Tell him I'm angry with him,” Adam yelled out as he walked back into the bathroom. “Tell him I'll ground his butt.” Adam looked at himself in the mirror as he ran a hand over his jaw. “You're getting old Lambert.”

“Adam,” Kris screamed causing Adam's heart to drop at the sound. “Adam.”

“Kris?” Adam ran towards Jacob's room as Kris continued to yell.

“What's going on?” Sophia asked as she came out of her room to look.

“Adam!” Adam ran into Jacob's bedroom to find Jacob sitting on his bed with his hand over his shoulder. “Call an ambulance,” Kris snapped. 

Adam's stood frozen to the spot as he watched Jacob sitting on the bed in shock as he stared at his blood soaked hands.

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “Call an ambulance now.”

“I've done it, Daddy,” Sophia said with a shaky voice as she stood behind Adam looking at her brother.

“What have you done, Jacob?” Adam asked in shock.

“I didn't mean it,” Jacob said weakly as he continued to look at the blood on his hands.

 

TBC

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 


	111. Chapter 111

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

Chapter 111

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

Adam paced back and forth in front of Kris as they waited in the family waiting room for the doctor to come back with news on Jacob. “What's taken them so long?”

“Did the cuts look deep to you?” Kris asked in a small voice as he looked up at his husband. “There was so much blood.”

Adam continued to pace in front of the row of seats ignoring his husband's question. “They've been gone ages. Why isn't anyone coming to talk to us?”

“Adam I'm scared.”

Adam stopped pacing to look down at his husband. “It's going to be okay.” Adam tried to smile but stopped when he looked at the tears rolling down his husband's cheeks. “It really is going to be okay, baby.”

“How do you know?” Kris asked in a quiet voice as Adam came to sit at his side.

“Because I'm going to make it okay,” Adam answered as he wrapped his arm around Kris to pull him against his side. “I'm not going to let anything bad happen.”

“Something bad has already happened,” Kris choked out. “Our little boy... he was covered in so much blood.”

“Don't think about it,” Adam whispered as he pulled Kris into his arms. “Let's just stay strong for him. We can't fall apart now. Jacob needs us.”

“Why do you think he did it?”

“I don't know,” Adam admitted honestly. “I don't know why he would do something like this.”

“Do you think he's tried to...”

“No,” Adam said pulling away from Kris to look into his eyes. “I know he wasn't trying to kill himself. I know he wouldn't do that. He said himself that he didn't mean it.”

“Adam he's got cuts over all his arms,” Kris snapped. “God knows how long he's been doing it for. There was so much blood,” Kris paused to let out a shaky breath. “There was too much blood for one cut.”

Adam looked at his blood stained hands from where he had tried to stop bleeding. “We are just going to have to sit down and listen to him. He's going to have to explain all this to us because I don't understand any of it.”  Adam stood up to continue pacing. “What's taken them so long?”

“I don't know,” Kris answered quietly as he went back to watching Adam pace.

 

….....................................

 

Sophia ran a hand over her baby bump as she watched Elle sleep beside her.

“Is Jacob okay?”

Sophia looked up to find Sebastian standing at her bedroom door. “You should be sleeping.”

“Is he okay?” Sebastian repeated as he came to sit on the edge of Sophia's bed.

“I don't know,” Sophia sighed heavily. “He looked like he'd cut himself pretty badly.”

“Why did he do it?”

“Because he's an idiot,” Sophia snapped. “A stupid little boy.”

“Do you think he was sad?” Sebastian asked quietly. “I heard people cut themselves because they are sad.”

“I don't know, Seb,” Sophia sighed heavily as she looked at her little brother. “Let's just wait until Papa and Daddy get home.”

“Is everything okay at school?” Sebastian pressed. “He's making friends?”

“How would I know?”

“You're the one that goes to school with him,” Sebastian snapped. “I'm stuck at that stupid boys school.”

“That's your fault for fighting in school,” Sophia snapped back. “And I don't know what Jacob does in school. He's at a completely different bit from me.”

 “Well something must be wrong with him,” Sebastian commented. “Jacob isn't that stupid. He wouldn't do this unless something was really wrong.”

“I don't know,” Sophia sighed again. “Let's just get some sleep and wait until Papa and Daddy get home.”

Sebastian nodded his head as he climbed into the bed beside Elle. “Does she know?”

“I told her Jacob had a sore stomach and Papa and Daddy took him to get medication. I don't know if she believes me or not. I don't know if she saw anything or not.”

Sebastian lay down as he snuggled into Elle's side. “Is Jacob going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Sophia breathed out. “He's going to be fine.”

 

…...............................

 

Kris pressed himself against Adam's side in an attempt to keep warm. “It's freezing in here.”

“You're nervous,” Adam said before giving Kris a look. “And you're only wearing a vest.”

“I didn't have time to get dressed,” Kris answered. “You're not wearing any shoes.”

Adam looked down at his bare feet shaking his head. “We've left the kids with Sophia.”

“Yeah, that wasn't a good idea. Maybe we should call your Mom,” Kris sighed before shivering against Adam's side.

“Come here,” Adam whispered as he wrapped his arm around Kris's waist to pull him to his chest. “You should have picked up your jacket.” Adam ran his hand up and down Kris's bare arm in an attempted to keep him warm.

“Do you think it's school?” Kris asked as he rested his head on Adam's shoulder. “Do you think he's getting bullied again?”

“I can't think it's anything else,” Adam answered as he looked at the wall in front of him. “I thought moving to LA would have stopped all that. I thought he would meet more open minded people here.”

“Do you think he regrets coming out?” Kris asked as he moved away from Adam. “I keep getting this feeling of him being ashamed of it now. He seems to have changed so much since we moved. He's moodier now.”

Adam turned his head towards the waiting room door as a doctor came walking in. “Jacob Allen's parents?”

“Yes,” Kris answered as he stood up.

“Is he okay?”

“He's fine,” the doctor smiled softly. “I've bandaged him up and we are just waiting for a nurse to be free so she can get him dressed again.”

“He can't dress himself?” Adam asked confused.

“We've had to bandage up both his hands,” the doctor explained. “I think he must have gripped the razor blades tight in his hands. Now the cut on his arm is artificial, and will probably be gone in a few days. It's the cut on his shoulder I'm worried about. It's a few days old and I am worried about infection.”

“This wasn't the first time?” Kris asked as he stood to face the doctor.

“Jacob admitted to me that he cut himself a few days ago,” the doctor answered. “I have had a long talk with him about how dangerous self harming can be, but you both really have to get it through to him how dangerous it really is. One little slip of the razor and it could be fatal.”

“This won't happen again,” Adam said as he placed his hand on the small of Kris's back. “You don't have to worry about getting a nurse, we'll get him dressed.”

“I'll take you to him then.” The doctor opened the waiting room door for Adam and Kris to exit.

 

…................................

 

Kris walked into the hospital room first to find Jacob laying back against the bed with his eyes shut. “Jacob?”

“Yeah?” Jacob asked as he kept his eyes closed.

Adam moved past Kris at the door to come to sit at Jacob's bedside. “Open your eyes Jacob.”

Jacob turned his head to the side and opened his eyes to find Adam looking at him. “I'm sorry.”

“I bet you are,” Adam said calmly.

“We've came to get you dressed,” Kris said as he moved to the other side of the bed. “We are going to get you home and get you into bed. You must be tired.”

“I'm okay,” Jacob answered quietly.

“What's going on, Jacob?” Adam asked. “You're going to have to talk to us.”

“I'm really tired,” Jacob admitted quietly.

“Sit up then and we'll get you dressed.” Adam picked up Jacob's socks as the little boy swung his legs around to sit in front of Adam. “In fact stand up, I want to see something.”

“What are you doing?” Kris frowned as he came to stand beside his husband.

“Looking for cuts,” Adam sighed as he began looking over Jacob's arms and legs.

“I've only cut myself twice,” Jacob admitted.

“Only?” Adam snapped. “You've only done it twice? Why is there bruises on your arms?”

“I'm sorry.”

“You've said that.”

“You're going to have to talk to us, baby boy,” Kris sighed as he sat down on the bed beside Jacob. “Start talking.”

“Life's just hard,” Jacob sighed. “Nothing seems easy these days.”

“What do you mean?” Adam asked as he began slipping Jacob's pants over his feet.

Jacob looked between his parents. “I'm having trouble at school.”

“What kind of trouble?” Kris asked as he helped Jacob off the bed so Adam could fix his pants probably.

“Just some trouble with some kids.”

“You mean you're getting bullied?” Adam asked gently as he buttoned up Jacob's pants.

“I'm trying to be strong,” Jacob admitted quietly. “I'm trying not to let him get to me, but it's getting really hard.”

“Him?” Kris asked.

“It's mostly him,” Jacob explained. “He's the ring leader. The rest leave me alone when he's not around.”

“How long has it been going on?”

“Since the media found out I was gay,” Jacob answered as he avoided Adam's eyes.

“Why didn't you tell us then?” Kris pressed. “We could have fixed it.”

“He said he would make things worse if I told,” Jacob answered.

Adam let out a deep breath as he pulled Jacob into his arms. “I'm sorry, baby boy.”

“Why?” Jacob asked as he buried his face into Adam's shoulder.

“I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner,” Adam admitted. “I'm sorry you had to hurt yourself to make me notice.”

“It's not your fault,” Jacob whispered as he tightened his grip on Adam's shoulders.

“Well this stops now,” Kris said as he came to stand behind Adam to look down at his son. “Your Papa and I will fix all of this.”

“You can't,” Jacob sighed. “Nick said he'll do worse things to me.”

“Listen to your Daddy,” Adam whispered as he stood up with Jacob in his arms. “We're going to make sure you never have to feel scared again.”

“Come on,” Kris said as he opened the hospital door for Adam to carry Jacob out. “Let's go home.”

“Are you sure everything's going to be okay?” Jacob asked as he looked at Kris.

“I promise it is,” Kris whispered as he reached up to kiss the back of Jacob's head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 

 


	112. Chapter 112

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 112

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“I will wreck this whole school if I don't get the names of this kid's parents right now,” Adam said slamming his hand down as he stood on the other side of the principals desk.

“Mr. Lambert you need to calm down. Mr. Allen could you please tell your husband...”

“We just need the parents name,” Kris said in a calmer voice.

“This isn't school policy. I could get into so much trouble,” the principal tried to explain.

“And is it your school policy to let your students bully a defenseless boy just because he's gay?” Adam snapped. “My kid's sitting at home with cuts all over him. I want to know what you're going to do about it.”

“Mr. Lambert, Jacob did not cut himself on school property. I can't take any responsibility for that. That responsibility lays with you and your husband.”

“He cut himself because he's getting bullied at your school,” Adam snapped. “That's got everything to do with your school.”

“I can't help you.”

“Then I guess we'll have to help ourselves,” Adam said as he moved towards the door. “Thanks for your help.”

“Mr. Lambert if you...”

“Goodbye.”

Kris followed  Adam out of the door with a confused look on his face. “Okay, what are you doing?”

“Helping myself,” Adam answered without looking at Kris.

“And how are you going to do that?”

“It's easy,” Adam smirked as he looked at a group of girls walking towards them. “Hey, do you guys know Jacob Allen?”

“Adam?” Kris whispered.

“He's in our year,” the tallest of the girls answered. “You're his Dad.”

“I am,” Adam smiled. “I'm looking for another kid in the year above. His names Nick?”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “Let's just go home. We can deal with this later.”

“Is this because he's been picking on Jacob?” the girl asked. “Is Jacob okay?”

“He's fine,” Adam smiled. “We just really need to speak to Nick.”

“He'll be in the gym with the rest of the football team.”

“Thank you,” Adam smiled. “What's your name?”

“Stacey.”

“Thank you Stacey. You've been very helpful,” Adam smiled before taking Kris by the hand.

“We're not going to the gym,” Kris said through gritted teeth as he began following Adam down the hallway.

“I think we are.”

 

…......................................

 

“You don't have to keep looking at me.” Jacob sat back on the sofa as Sophia and Sebastian sat on the coffee table in front of him.

“I think we do,” Sebastian remarked. “You might do something stupid if we don't.”

“I'm not going to do anything stupid.”

“You've already done something stupid,” Sophia snapped. “What the hell were you thinking.”

“I guess I wasn't.”

“You could have died.”

“I've already had this talk with Daddy and Papa,” Jacob sighed. “I don't think I need to have it again.”

“There was so much blood,” Sebastian remarked. “It's all over your bed covers.”

“Daddy had to throw them out.”

“Look, can we not do this now?” Jacob reached up to rub his eyes. “I'm tired.”

“What would have happened if you cut too deep?” Sophia slid forward on the coffee table to take Jacob's hand in her own. “What if the razor slipped and you cut in too deep.”

“I knew what I was doing.”

“And what exactly were you doing?” Sebastian snapped. “Because it doesn't make sense to me.”

“I'm not having this conversation with my little brother.”

“Then have it with your big sister,” Sophia said as she gripped Jacob's hand tighter in her own. “Tell me what the hell you were thinking.”

“I just wanted to...”Jacob paused as Elle walked into the room. “I just wanted to feel something different.”

“Pain?”

“I already feel that,” Jacob whispered so Elle wouldn't hear. “I wanted relief.”

Sebastian stood up from the table to sit on the sofa beside his brother. “You could have told me what was going on.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I'm your brother,” Sebastian answered. “I could have helped you.”

“You couldn't have helped,” Jacob sighed.

“I could have kicked bully boy's ass,” Sebastian pointed out causing Sophia to laugh.

“I could have sat on him.”

“And that would have made me even more of a target,” Jacob snapped. “None of you could have done anything.”

“Why?”

“Because how pathetic would I look when my ten-year-old brother and my pregnant sister had to fight my battles for me?”

“I don't see a problem with that,” Sebastian shrugged. “We're Lambert-Allens. We fight each others battles.”

“Well, you don't fight this one,” Jacob said pulling his hand out of Sophia's grasp. “No one can.”

Sophia looked over her shoulder where Elle sat on the floor drawing a picture. “So you think cutting yourself and scaring our little sister is better than letting us help you?”

“I didn't know I was going to cut myself that bad,” Jacob whispered. “She wasn't supposed to know about it.”

“Well, she did,” Sebastian snapped. “And while Daddy and Papa took you to hospital, Sophia and I had to try and comfort Elle.”

“She didn't stop shaking until Daddy and Papa came back,” Sophia whispered. “She thought you were dead.” Jacob covered his face with his hands as he let out a groan. “We all thought you were dead.”

“I'm sorry.”

“You better be,” Sebastian said as he stood up. “And if you do anything like this again, I'll never talk to you.”

“Me too,” Sophia said as she stood up and followed Sebastian out of the living room leaving Jacob and Elle alone.

 

….........................

 

“Adam will you just leave it?” Kris whispered as he stood at the gym door beside his husband.

“I am so sick of people thinking they can push my kid around,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “I'm stopping this now.”

“And I agree with you,” Kris whispered, “but this isn't how to do it. We can't just take matters into our own hands.”

“We have to,” Adam said as he let his eyes scan over the crowd of boys in the corner. “If the school isn't going to do anything about it, I will.” Adam let got of Kris's hand to make his way over to the boys.

“Adam,” Kris hissed as he followed.

“Nick?” Adam yelled as he stormed over to the boys. “Nick?”

“Yeah?”

Adam stopped as the biggest of the boys turned around and looked at him. “You're Nick?”

“I...” Nick looked unsure at his friends. “You shouldn't...”

“Do you know who I am?” Adam asked pointing at his chest.

“Yes.”

“Who the fuck doesn't?” A random voice asked in the crowd.

“Do you know who my son is?”

“Adam,” Kris said through gritted teeth as he grabbed onto Adam's arm. “Leave it.”

“I can't,” Adam snapped. “Now I asked you a question, boy. Do you know who my son is?”

“Jacob?” Nick answered in a shaky voice.

“Exactly,” Adam spat out. “Now do you know why I'm here?” Nick shook his head quickly at Adam's question. “Tell your friends to leave.”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “We're leaving.”

“Not until I get my point across,” Adam snapped back. “Now tell your friends to leave.”

Kris stood back as the rest of the boys scarpered out of the gym leaving him and Adam alone with Nick. “Now what?” Kris snapped. “Those kids are probably away to get a teacher.”

“I don't care,” Adam said in a calmer tone as he looked at Nick. “It would be worth it to make this little shit suffer.”

“You...you can't touch me,” Nick stuttered. “My parents would get you arrested.”

“Like I said. It would be worth it.”

“Look, we just want you to leave Jacob alone,” Kris stepped forward. “He doesn't deserve you picking on him like this.”

“It's just a bit of harmless fun,” Nick remarked. “He's not supposed to...”

“Fun?” Adam snapped. “You think it's fun to scare my kid? Is that your sick idea of fun?”

“Your kid is...”

“Shut the fuck up,” Adam said as he takes a step towards Nick. “Maybe I should have fun with you. Tell me Nick, would that be fun for you?”

“My parents would sue if you do anything to me.” Nick took a step back until he was pressed against the wall behind him.

“What's the matter Nick? You look like you're scared.” Adam takes a step forward. “Is this big bad fag scaring you?”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “Don't be so fucking stupid.”

“I want Nick to tell me he's scared,” Adam said not taking his eyes off Nick's face. “Are you scared?”

“Yes,” Nick said quietly. “I'm scared.”

“Isn't nice is it?” Adam spits out. “It's not nice having someone bigger than you backing you into a corner, and you don't know what the person is going to do.”

“Okay,” Nick snapped back. “I get it. I won't annoy Jacob again.”

“That's not good enough,” Adam said calmly. “I'm so sick and tired of people like you thinking they can mess with my family. I'm making you a promise right now. If you even look at any of my kids again, I will make sure your parents have to sue me. I don't care how old you are. I will hurt you. Now do you understand me, Nick?”

“I understand,” Nick stuttered.

“Good,” Adam said taking a step away from Nick. “You're not as stupid as you look.”

“We're going,” Kris snapped taking Adam by the elbow.

“We can now,” Adam smiled as he followed Kris out of the gym door.

 

…....................................

 

Adam let out a loud sigh as he followed Kris into the house. “I get it, Kris. It was a very stupid thing I did.”

“Stupid doesn't cut it,” Kris snapped as he closed the front door behind him. “The school could get you arrested.”

“I didn't touch him,” Adam whispered so none of the kids would hear.

“You threatened to hurt him,” Kris whispered back.

“He's lucky it was only a threat.”

“He's a kid,” Kris whispered. “You would freak of some adult did that to one of ours.”

“I would do it myself to one of ours if I found out they were bullying some kid,” Adam whispered.

“Hey?” Adam and Kris turned to find Sophia standing behind them. “You two can't whisper. I could hear you all the way down the hall.”

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled as he reached down to kiss Sophia's head. “How's Jacob?”

“He's in his room.”

“You left him alone?” Adam snapped as he ran towards the stairs.

“He's with Elle,” Sophia called out as she watched her Papa and Daddy run up the stairs.

 

…........................

 

“I still don't understand,” Elle said as she ran her fingertip over Jacob's bandaged shoulder. “Why didn't you tell Papa and Daddy? You know they would fix it. They fix everything. Papa fixed the head back on my Barbie last week after he stood on it.”

“Some things are more important than Barbie's severed head,” Jacob remarked. “There are some things Papa and Daddy can't fix.”

“My Papa and Daddy can fix anything,” Elle pointed out. “I was sure Barbie's head would never get fixed, but Papa did it. My Papa can fix anything.”

“I wish I had your look on life.”

“You can share mine if you...” Elle jumped at the sound of the bedroom door being thrown open. “You scared me,” Elle snapped in an annoyed voice. “You shouldn't do that.”

Adam looked Jacob over before looking down at his little girl. “Sorry baby.”

“Really scared me,” Elle said in the huff.

“You guys okay in here?” Kris asked as he looked around the room. “What are you guys doing?”

“I was telling Jacob how amazing my Papa and Daddy are.”

Adam let out a small laugh as he took a seat beside Jacob on his bed. “Could you maybe give me and your Daddy a moment alone with Jacob?”

“Are you going to shout at him?”

“No,” Kris said gently as he helped Elle up off the bed. “We just want to talk to him.”

“Are you going to fix him?”

“I think Sophia and Sebastian might have some ice cream waiting in the kitchen for you.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Elle asked looking up at Adam.

“Yes I am.”

“Well you just had to ask.”

Adam waited until Elle walked out of the bedroom door before turning back to his son. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty stupid,” Jacob sighed. “I feel very embarrassed.”

“You should be,” Adam remarked. “You did a very stupid thing.”

“A very dangerous thing,” Kris corrected as he came to sit on the other side of Jacob. “You could have done  yourself some serious damage. If that razor cut...”

“Sophia's already had this discussion with me,” Jacob interrupted.

“Well, I'm having it with you now,” Kris said annoyed. “We're going to have this conversation until you get it into your head just how stupid you've been.”

“We went to the school,” Adam said gently.

“I thought you would.”

“It's fixed,” Adam said. “Nick won't bother you again.”

“And if anyone else does, you come to us straight away,” Kris pressed. “I don't care if you have to walk out of the school in the middle of glass. If you don't feel safe you leave. Do you understand, Jacob?”

“I understand,” Jacob sighed.

“Why didn't you come to us?” Adam asked gently. “You know you can talk to us about anything.”

“I'm too old to have my Daddies fighting my battles for me.”

“Bullshit,” Kris snapped causing Adam and Jacob to look at him. “I don't give a flying fuck how old you are. You are never going to be too old to have your Daddies fight for you. Now get your skinny little butt up and get into the kitchen and have some ice cream with the rest of them.”

“But I'm on a diet this week,” Jacob said weakly. “I ate a big burger the other day and...”

“Kitchen,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Okay,” Jacob sighed as he stood up.

“Jacob?” Kris called out as Jacob got to the bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“You do anything stupid like that ever again, and you'll be in a lot of trouble with me,” Kris said calmly. “Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Jacob said before walking out of the bedroom.

“Did you just curse at our son?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “That's a little hard core.”

“You walked into a school today and threatened to hurt a child,” Kris remarked dryly.

“And I would do it again,” Adam shrugged. “I'm fed up with people thinking they can pick on my kid because he's gay. That is it. He will never have to suffer like that again. I don't care if I have to go to school with him everyday. His days of feeling scared and alone are over, and I'll beat every kid in that school to make it happen if I have to.”

“You're a good Papa.”

“You're not so bad at being a Daddy either,” Adam said as he bumped Kris with his shoulder.

“Do you think they left us ice cream?”

“I'll kick their little asses if they don't.”

“Easy tiger,” Kris laughed. “Stick to the kids you aren't related to.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 

 


	113. Chapter 113

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 113

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“We're getting funny looks,” Sophia pointed out as she shifted uncomfortably in the waiting room chair.

“And this is before Uncle Brad shows up,” Kris joked.

“They're judging me.”

“Fuck them,” Adam said a little too loudly as he looked at the other patients waiting in the doctor's waiting room. “You've got nothing to be ashamed of.”

Sophia ran a hand over her baby bump before looking back up at her Papa. “Really?”

“Yes really,” Adam said annoyed.

“If you say so,” Sophia sighed.

“Let's just focus on seeing this little baby,” Kris smiled.

“Little?” Sophia scoffed. “This kid is going to be bigger than Elle is now.”

“Which isn't hard,” Adam laughed. “She only comes up to my knees.”

“Don't tease my baby,” Kris warned with a pointed finger.

“She's not here.”

“Still shouldn't tease someone because of their height,” Kris sulked.

“Says the short ass,” Adam whispered to Sophia.

“I heard that.”

“He might be short, but his ears are pretty big,” Sophia whispered causing Kris to nudge her with his elbow.

“Hey, don't hit the pregnant teen,” Sophia said.

“Oh, you are all so white trash.” Adam and Kris turned at the same time to find Brad standing behind them. “Two gay men and a pregnant teen. It's like a bad true movie.”

“You're late,” Adam pointed out.

“I was picking out my outfit.” Brad spun around to show off what he was wearing. “What do you think?”

Kris stole a glance at the shocked faces of the other patients before sighing heavily. “Could you just sit down, please.”

“Does that mean he doesn't like it?” Brad turned to Adam. “Is the little plaid boy disapproving of my outfit?”

“He didn't say that,” Adam whispered. “Just sit down.”

“He's been wearing plaid for twenty years now, and he's judging my outfit?”

“I'm not judging your outfit,” Kris sighed. “Just sit down.”

Brad looked around at the other people now all watching him closely. “What do you think?” Brad asked a scared looking man in the corner. “You like my outfit, don't you?”

“I...”

“You don't have to answer that,” Kris said looking at the man.

“Yes he does,” Brad snapped. “Now what do you think of my outfit, Mr... I don't know your name.”

“Because you don't know him,” Sophia pointed out.

Adam looked towards the woman sitting next to the very scared looking man. “Maybe you should just sit down, Brad.”

“Once I get my answer.”

“Cheeks,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Sit your skinny butt down.”

“I... did you just call me skinny?” Brad asked with a smile on his face. “You think I'm skinny.”

“I'm going to kill him,” Kris whispered at Adam.

“Aw, you think I'm skinny.”

“Really kill him.”

“Okay, I'll sit down.” Brad took the seat next to Kris. “I like your plaid shirt. It really suits you.”

 

…............................

 

“Why does it look like an alien?”

“And I thought it looked like you,” Sophia laughed.

“And this is the baby's little feet,” the doctor said pointing towards scan.

“Why isn't Cassidy here?”

“Something dramatic happened with some leather jackets,” Brad shrugged.

“Dramatic?”

“Someone spilled a paint pot over a box and everything was ruined.”

“Did he say what leather jackets?” Adam asked.

“Some weird green colored ones.”

“Son of a bitch,” Adam yelled causing the doctor to jump. “Those were my tour jackets.”

“Well they're gone,” Brad shrugged. “Now what's between my grand kid's legs?”

“Cheeks,” Kris snapped. “Don't be so...”

“Weird,” Sophia interrupted.

“Would you like to know if you're having a boy or a girl?” the doctor asked with a frown on his face. “Is that what you're asking me?”

“Well, I'm not asking you what kind of underwear it has on,” Brad answered dryly.

“Sophia, would you like to know the sex of your baby?” Adam asked his daughter gently as took her hand in his.

“I already know the sex of the baby,” Sophia answered. “It's the grandparents that don't know.”

“I think I know,” Adam breathed out before looking back at the doctor. “But tell me again.”

Kris slipped his hand in Adam's free hand. “I'm kind of nervous.”

“Hey,” Brad pouted. “No one's hold my hand.”

Adam looked down at his hands before looking at Kris's free hand. “Baby...”

“Adam, please don't.”

“He doesn't have a hand to hold.”

“Fine,” Kris sighed as he held out his free hand for Brad to take.

“This is better,” Brad smiled. “Okay Doc, tell us what we're having.”

The doctor gave a tight smile before looking back at the screen. “From what I can see I would say you are about to welcome a new little boy into your family.”

“A boy,” Sophia smiled at her parents. “Cool, isn't it?”

“That's...” Brad frowned. “That's not what I was thinking.”

“Well, we can't swap him for a girl,” Kris said annoyed. “I think it's great.”

“I do too,” Brad said. “I think having a little boy in the family is great. What do you think Adam?”

Kris turned to find Adam wiping away tears from his eyes. “Adam?”

“I have something in my eye.”

“Tears?” Sophia suggested with a smirk.

“Are you happy it's a boy?” Kris asked gently.

“Very,” Adam smiled looking at Sophia. “I think it's great too.”

 

…..............................

 

“Is it a gay boy or not a gay boy?” Elle asked as she poked Sophia's stomach.

“We don't know that yet,” Kris answered.

“It better be a gay boy,” Brad remarked. “I will not have another straight kid with my DNA. It's bad enough that my son insists he's one of the breeders, my Grandkid isn't going to be one too.”

“I don't think it works that way,” Kris mused.

“It better start working that way,” Brad remarked. “I can't cope with another kid coming out as straight.”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed as he watched Jacob pass the living room to go into the kitchen. “Maybe a straight kid would be easier.”

“Wash your mouth out,” Brad ordered. “Why would you say such a hateful thing?”

“Because the world is easier for a straight kid,” Adam explained as he looked into the kitchen.

“Okay, what's going on?” Brad looked between Kris and Adam as they both stared at the floor. “Seriously, what's going on?”

“We have to tell him,” Adam whispered quickly to his husband.

“We aren't supposed to be telling anyone,” Kris whispered back. “Our parents don't even know.”

“Telling Brad might actually be useful,” Adam whispered. “I mean Brad used to be a gay kid.”

“Tell me what?”

“We promised Jacob we wouldn't.”

“Tell me what?” Brad pouted as he stomped his foot on the floor.

“I don't think it's a good idea,” Kris whispered harshly at his husband.

“Why is no one telling me anything?”

“Jacob cuts himself.”

“Sophia,” Adam and Kris snapped at the same time.

“He... what?” Brad looked around confused. “What are you all talking about?”

Adam took a step towards his best friend. “Jacob's been getting bullied at school.”

“And instead of telling us, he's been cutting himself to deal with the stress,” Kris added.

“Is he okay? Have you told him how dangerous that is? Have you found out who these bullies are?” Brad rattled off until Adam held up his hands to stop him.

“He's safe now.”

“What the hell was he thinking?” Brad snapped. “Does that boy know that scars don't go away? Does he want blemished skin?”

“He knows how stupid it was,” Kris answers. “So don't go yelling at him.”

“Don't tell me what to do with my own Nephew.”

“He's my son.”

“What the hell has that got to do with anything?”

“Adam?” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Yes?”

“Tell your friend.”

“Tell him what?”

“Tell him not to bother Jacob,” Kris snapped.

“Don't bother Jacob.”

“Damn you're whipped,” Brad winced. “You know, when you were with me I let you be free.”

“When he was with you, he was stoned,” Kris snapped.

“Okay, I don't think we have to go down that road,” Adam sighed as he looked at Sophia's surprised face.

“You got stoned?”

“No.”

“Only at night,” Brad shrugged.

“Brad,” Adam snapped.

“She asked.”

“Doesn't mean you have to tell her.”

“Oh my god, I can't believe my Papa used to be a stoner,” Sophia giggled.

“What's that, Papa?”

Adam looked down at Elle as she pulled on his t-shirt. “Huh?”

“What's a stoner?”

“I... don't know.”

“Sophia what's a stoner?” Elle asked looking at her big sister.

“A...person that builds...things?” Sophia frowned.

“You build houses?” Elle asked looking confused at her Papa. “But you can't even build my bike.”

“Yeah but...”

“It took you two days and in the end you called a man to come build it,” Elle interrupted. “You threw the wheels across the yard. You said that Santa gave me the bike to annoy you.”

“Why would Santa want to annoy Papa?” Sophia smirked.

“Because Papa's a stew.”

“Jewish,” Kris corrected. “Papa is Jewish.”

“Okay, what's this got to do with Jacob cutting himself?” Brad sighed. “Shouldn't we be coming up with a plan to help him?”

“Does he think he's one of Jacob's fathers?” Kris asked Adam causing him to laugh.

“I think so.”

“As a gay man in this family, I have a right to protect young gay kids.”

“Does he think he's in our family?” Kris quizzed.

“I am your family,” Brad snapped. “We may be an odd family with pregnant teens and straight confused boys, but we are a family.”

Kris let out a loud sigh. “I guess you're right, but we really don't need you worrying about Jacob. We've had a long talk with him.”

“I think I should talk to him too,” Brad said. “Just to make sure he gets it.”

Kris gave his husband look before nudging him towards Brad. “Adam.”

“That could be a great idea, Brad,” Adam said carefully before feeling Kris's finger dig into his back. “But I think we should all just move on now. We're watching him closely, and he's assured us that Nick isn't even looking at him anymore. I think it's best if we don't focus on it. Let Jacob get over it all.”

“I still think I should talk to him.” Adam looked over his shoulder to give his husband a pleading look.

“Look,” Kris sighed stepping in front of Adam. “Just because you don't have a gay son of your own, doesn't mean you can come here and train ours.”

“That's not what I'm doing,” Brad said offended. “I just want to make sure he's okay.”

“He's fine.”

“But it's not fair,” Brad pouted. “Why can't I have a gay son?”

“See,” Kris snapped. “I knew this was all because Tye is straight.”

“It's just so weird,” Brad complained. “I mean, my kid knocked up a girl.”

“We know,” Adam said dryly as he looked at Sophia's bump. “We really know.”

“If it helps anyone, Tye's got a really gay taste in music,” Sophia remarked causing everyone to turn and look at her. “If it helps.”

“How gay?” Brad quizzed. “Every time I walk into his room he's listening to rock albums.”

“Queen,” Sophia remarked. “And I know he has a few disco songs on his computer. Plus some showtunes.”

“My little boy has showtunes?” Brad asked with a huge smile on his face.

“And Madonna's greatest hits.”

“My son does have the gay gene,” Brad gushed. “He might have weird taste in who he finds attractive, but he has the gay gene.”

“Hey,” Sophia frowned. “Who are you calling weird?”

“Not you honey,” Brad smiled. “I'm talking about all woman. You're lovely.”

“You should go home and talk to your gay gene son,” Kris suggested as he directed Brad towards the door. “Maybe let him listen to some Diana Ross.”

“I have some really great early nineties dance music.”

“Doesn't get any gayer than that,” Kris forced a smile as he pushed Brad out of the front door. “Bye.” Kris slammed the front door closed locking it behind him before turning to his husband. “We have to move.”

“Don't be so dramatic,” Adam laughed as he came to wrap his arms around Kris's neck. “He's only trying to help.”

“He drives me crazy,” Kris sighed as he rested his head on Adam's chest. “It frightens me to think that our first Grandchild could have that man's personality.”

“It could be worse,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair.

“How could it be worse?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed as he tightened his hold on Kris. “I was just trying to make you feel better.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	114. Chapter 114

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 114

 

Flash Forward 2027

 _Dear, Mr. Allen,_

 _On June 11 2002 American Idol began is long run as one of America's most popular TV shows. Now twenty-five years later we are inviting you to help celebrate this special birthday. We are having a special party for all Idol contestants. Followed the next day by a dinner  with special guests. We  would love if you could join us._

“Adam?” Kris yelled from the kitchen. “Have you had a letter from Idol?”

“No,” Adam yelled back from the living room. “Did you?”

“They're inviting me to celebrate their twenty-fifth birthday.”

“Without me?” Adam asked sounding almost offended as he walked into the kitchen with Elle in his arms. “Where's my invite?”

“Maybe it's only for winners,” Elle suggested. “Maybe the winners get a party and the losers don't.”

Adam gave his daughter a look before turning to his husband. “Did my five-year-old just call me a loser?”

“You're not the only one,” Elle remarked. “Didn't they have lots of losers on Idol.”

“Yeah, I think she called you a loser,” Kris smiled.

Adam placed Elle down on the floor to look at the letter in Kris's hands. “Why the hell didn't I get an invite.”

“Because...”

“Not now Elle,” Kris interrupted.

“Maybe my invite will come tomorrow,” Adam remarked.

“Maybe,” Kris smiled.

“Can we come to your party?” Elle asked as she tried to pull Adam's arm down to look at the letter.

“Did you win American Idol?” Adam quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

“No.”

“Then I guess you can't go.”

“So I'll just stay home with you and Daddy can go alone,” Elle smiled before skipping out of the kitchen.

“You know, I look at my little girl sometimes, and all I see is your Mama,” Adam sighed as he looked at the kitchen door.

“She does have that Allen woman gene,” Kris laughed.

“Do you think she's going to end up like Sophia?” Adam asked as he pulled a face causing Kris to laugh.

“I love both of my girls, but I don't think I could cope with another Sophia.”

“Me too,” Adam whispered.

“So,” Kris breathed out as he looked down at the letter again. “Would you be my date for the night?”

“What if I get my own invite.”

“I guess I'll find some cute guy to take then,” Kris shrugged.

“Shut up.”

“You can take a cute guy too.”

“I plan to,” Adam smiled as he leaned in to kiss Kris's cheek. “I wonder if Jason Adams is free.”

“Do you plan to go to the party with Jason in crutches?”

“No, why?”

“Because that's what he'll have if you even try it.”

Adam let out a loud laugh as he pulled his husband into his arms. “Are you jealous of Jason Adams?”

“Of course I am,” Kris sighed.

“Why?” Adam frowned.

“Because you rave about him constantly,” Kris shrugged. “Because we have watched that stupid movie he's in about forty times, and because every time we meet him at a party or something, you are all over him.”

“Oh my god, you're serious,” Adam pulled back to look into Kris's eyes. “How can you be serious?”

“He's cute,” Kris answered. “He's your type.”

“And?”

“And I know you're type.”

“Eighteen years, Kris,” Adam said softly. “We've been together for eighteen years.”

“Doesn't stop me being jealous of some cute actor.”

“It should,” Adam whispered as he leaned in to kiss Kris's lips. “Jason Adams or any other actor out there can't compete with eighteen years.”

“I'm not accusing you of cheating on me,” Kris pointed out. “I can be jealous if I want.”

“You can.” Adam nodded his head in agreement, “but it's pointless. As cute as Jason Adams is, he can't compete with my most serious crush.”

“You've got another crush?” Kris smirked.

“Sure,” Adam laughed. “Had it for eighteen years now.”

“Right,” Kris smiled. “That's a long time for a crush.”

“It's still pretty strong though,” Adam mused as he pulled Kris back into his arms. “And if you think I watch Jason Adams movies too much, you should see how many pictures I have of my other crush on my phone.”

“A lot?”

“Thousands,” Adam answered. “I look at them constantly when I'm on tour.”

“I'd say that's a pretty big crush you have.”

“It's pretty serious.”

“Maybe you should take him to the Idol party.”

“Maybe I should,” Adam smirked.

“Maybe you two should remember your kids are in the house and stop being so sickly sweet.”

Adam jumped back to find Sebastian standing looking up at him. “Seriously, I'm buying bells for them to wear around their necks.”

 

….........................................

 

Elle looked up from the floor as Adam entered her bedroom. “Hi Papa.”

“There,” Adam said throwing an envelope down beside Elle. “I got an invitation too.”

“At the winners party or the losers party?”

“It's all the one party,” Adam answered as he sat down beside his youngest daughter.

“So you're going to dance with Daddy?” Elle asked as she picked up her Barbie doll.

“Of course,” Adam answered picking up another doll.

“But Daddy can't dance,” Elle pointed out pulling a face.

“It's still fun to dance with him,” Adam shrugged as he began making the two dolls dance together.

“Do you want to play with me, Papa?”

“Sure,” Adam smiled. “What are we playing?”

“American Idol.”

“You're playing American Idol?” Adam quizzed as he looked down at the Barbie dolls. “What one's Simon?”

“This one,” Elle said picking up a Barbie in a dress.

“That seems right,” Adam mused. “What one am I?”

“You're you,” Elle said pulling her Adam Lambert doll out of the box.

“I forgot all about this.” Adam took the doll from his daughter's hand. “Where did you get this?”

“Daddy gave me it once when you were on tour.”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you, so he gave me this to cuddle.”

Adam felt a lump forming in his throat as he looked down at the old doll. “You know you can call me whenever you want, right? You don't have to carry around a doll of me.”

“But it's so cool,” Elle remarked. “No other girl's in my class have Barbie dolls of their Papa.”

“Especially not one with a bitching outfit,” Adam pointed out.

“Did you get a doll because Daddy beat you on Idol?” Elle quizzed.

“No,” Adam forced a smile. “I got a singing contract because Daddy beat me on Idol.”

“Did you love Daddy when he won?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled softly. “I did.”

“Did he let you eat the last cookie?”

“Huh?”

“Well, when Daddy beats you at games, he always lets you get the last cookie,” Elle explained making Adam laugh.

“Actually he did give me his last candy bar on the night he won.” Adam smiled at at the memory.

“Sophia said it's because Daddy hates competitions,” Elle remarked. “She said he doesn't like it when people think he's better than others.”

“Yeah, that's your Daddy,” Adam sighed. “He's always trying to make sure others feel better about themselves.”

“So, what kind of candy?”

“Huh?”

“What kind of Candy did Papa give you the night he won?”

“Oh,” Adam smiled. “He gave me a kiss.”

“A kiss?”

“A very small Hershey's kiss,” Adam smiled.

“I like M&M'S better,” Elle remarked before going back to playing with her dolls.

 

End Of Flash Forward 2027

 

Flashback 2009

 

“And you're not even a little bit disappointed?”

Adam thought over Lane's question as he looked across the stage to where Kris stood holding his Idol microphone. “Not even a little.”

“Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about,” Lane whispered. “I think you're going to be okay too.”

 

….................................

 

Adam threw himself back against the hotel bed and looked around. He had just came back from watching Kris win American Idol, and now sitting in the quiet dark hotel room alone was making him feel like a little bit awkward. He pulled out his phone ready to call his Mom when a light knock came on his hotel door.

“You just disappeared.” Adam held the door open letting Kris step inside. “One minute you were there and the next you had disappeared. Allison's looking everywhere for you.”

“I'm pretty tired.”

“Are you okay?” Kris asked carefully. “It's been a weird night.”

Adam smiled wide. “It's been a great night. I enjoyed every minute of it.”

“You did?” Kris frowned. “I mean, you're not...”

“I'm happy you won,” Adam interrupted.

“You are?”

“Of course I am.” Adam walked towards the bed patting Kris's shoulder as he went.

“Thank god,” Kris breathed out. “Gokey said you were probably annoyed with me.”

“Kris,” Adam laughed. “You know me better than Gokey.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “I knew it wouldn't be that.”

“I am just really tired,” Adam confessed. “It's been a long couple of months.”

“Damn right.”

“I just wanted you to enjoy this night with your family,” Adam explained as he sat down on top of the bed.

“Does that mean you're not coming down to the party?”

“There's a party?” Adam frowned. “I thought that was tomorrow night?”

“Well there's a piano in the bar and ten Idol's all fighting over the mic,” Kris laughed. “Allison's winning since she sat on Matt's head.”

“Nice,” Adam smiled, “but I think I'll stay up here. Get comfy for the night.”

“Okay,” Kris shrugged as he kicked off his shoes. “What side of the bed do you want?”

“What?” Adam frowned as he watched Kris climb onto his bed.

“Left or right?”

“What about the party?” Adam quizzed. “What about Katy?”

“Katy's holding Matt down for Allison.”

“Don't you want to spend your first night as the American Idol with your wife?”

“Down there? In a bar with drunk people and loud music?”

Adam laughed at Kris's face. “Yeah, that doesn't sound like you.”

“I'd rather just get comfy and watch a movie,” Kris lay back against Adam side of the bed.

“You're on my side.”

“I'm on your bed,” Kris shrugged.

“I guess I'll take the left this once,” Adam shrugged as he crawled up the bed and lay down next to Kris. “What do you want to watch?”

“You still got Velvet Goldmine here?”

“Of course.”

“Put that on.”

“Again?” Adam quizzed with a raised eyebrow. “We've watched it three times this week.”

“It relaxes you.”

Adam smirked as he switch on the TV to find the movie already playing. “I was just about to start watching it before you came.”

“Well, start it again,” Kris said as he dipped his hand into his pocket. “Want a kiss?”

“Excuse me?”

“A kiss,” Kris repeated as he held out a Hershey's chocolate for Adam to take.

“Oh... yeah, thanks.”

“Can I use your shoulder?”

“Yeah,” Adam said quickly as Kris rested his head on his shoulder as the movie began.

 

End Of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2027 June

 

“So will your husband do?” Kris asked as he stood in front of Adam wearing his new outfit.

“You'll do,” Adam smiled. “I'm almost done here.”

“Sure you are,” Kris laughed as he watched Adam put on his makeup. “I think there's about another forty-five minutes of eyeliner to go before we can get to the party.”

“I'll hurry,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “So, is Neil and Allison meeting us there?”

“Yeah. Your Mom just picked up Nicholas from their hotel and is bringing him over here for the night,” Kris explained. “Allison says he's started bitching about not getting to see his big famous Uncle enough.”

“He bitches?” Adam frowned. “He's two.”

“Sophia bitched at two,” Kris shrugged. “Plus he's Neil's kid.”

“True. So, why are Neil and Allison staying at a hotel while their kid stays with us here?”

“Allison said they're only in LA for a few days and they want to enjoy the free babysitting services as much as possible,” Kris explained. “Plus... well, she said she wanted to have noisy sex with her husband without anyone interrupting them.”

Adam squeezed his eyes shut tight at Kris's words. “I could have done without hearing that last part.”

“I cleaned that up,” Kris sighed. “You should have heard the words our 'little sister' used.”

“I don't want to hear them.”

Kris nodded his head in agreement as he came to sit on Adam's makeup table. “So, are you excited about tonight?”

“It's going to be so good seeing everyone again.”

“Lane said they're putting each season at a table of their own,” Kris said. “So, we'll all be together all night.”

“Do you think it's going to be like it used to?” Adam paused to look at Kris. “Remember all those fun times on tour?”

“Maybe we'll be a little more mature now,” Kris shrugged. “I don't think we're going to be running around saying Dude, every five minutes.”

Adam let out a laugh as he shook his head. “Why did we think that was funny?”

“God knows,” Kris sighed. “I just remember doing it and laughing for five minutes straight every time.”

“I guess we will be more mature this time around.”

“This time you'll be hanging out with your husband instead of your boyfriend,” Kris remarked. “We have to be more mature.”

“Well...” Adam turned to look at his husband, “what if I don't want to take my husband with me?”

“Then I'll be going on my own,” Kris answered.

“What if I want to take my boyfriend?” Adam asked with a smirk as he came to stand in front of Kris's open legs.

“You've got a boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “He's pretty hot too.”

“Lucky you,” Kris whispered as he pulled Adam between his legs. “So you're going out with this boyfriend tonight?”

“Yep,” Adam smiled. “My young handsome and very sexy boyfriend.”

“You do know we still live here, right?”

Adam jumped back at the sound of Jacob's voice. “Hey buddy.”

“Please tell me Daddy is your boyfriend.”

“You heard that, huh?”

“Your weird little role playing?”  Jacob smirked. “Yeah, I heard that.”

“Seriously,” Adam sighed. “We need bells.”

 

…........................................

 

Kris gripped onto Adam's hand tighter as they made their way towards the red carpet. “I didn't think the press would be here.”

“Well, paint on your happy face,” Adam whispered before stepping onto the red carpet.

Kris gripped onto Adam's arm as the began walking down the crowded carpet. The minute the press caught a glimpse of Adam they went crazy, taking pictures and screaming his name. “I hate this part.” Kris turned his head into Adam's arm to talk. “We should have sneaked in the back door.”

“And you know how much I love doing that,” Adam smirked.

“Adam,” Kris scolded as they slowly walked down the red carpet. “Don't make sex jokes on the red carpet.”

Adam turned and pressed his mouth against Kris's ear causing the photographers to go crazy. “It's not the first time. I remember talking to you about a cock ring on the red carpet once.”

“I can't take you anywhere,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Just smile for the camera baby.”

 

….................................

 

Adam tried to block out the sound of forgettable Idol constants singing karaoke on the stage as he bypassed it to get to the bar.

“Mr. Superstar.” Danny and Michael sat at the bar both with a bottle of beer in their hands.

“We didn't think you would show.”

“Well, I was an Idol constant,” Adam remarked as he leaned against the bar. “Plus I married a winner.”

“Where is your better half?” Danny quizzed as he looked through the crowd.

“At the table with Allison and Neil.”

“Ah, our little sister and her husband.”

“Yep,” Adam forced a smile. “Who thought that would happen?”

“Not me,” Danny sighed. “I thought she was too young to get married.”

“She's in her thirties,” Adam remarked dryly.

“I just didn't think your brother was her type,” Danny said before taking a drink from his beer.

“What's wrong with my brother?” Adam frowned.

“Nothing,” Danny said holding his hands up. “I'm sure he and Allison are very happy together.”

“Very,” Adam said annoyed. “And they have the most amazing kid ever.”

“I'm just saying that the Lambert men never seemed to be the settling down type.” Danny took another sip of beer before giving Adam a fake smile. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Adam said dryly. “And I think we've proven that the Lambert men are more than capable of settling down.”

“And no one is more surprised of that than me,” Danny scoffed.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I'm just saying that if someone was to tell me that you and Kris would still be together almost twenty years later I would have laughed my head off.”

“Why?” Adam pressed. “Did you think Kris and I weren't serious?”

“Oh I was sure Kris was serious, but I was also sure that you would have left the moment your career started passing his.”

“Danny,” Michael warned as he rubbed his forehead.

“I'm just saying that no one expected Adam to stick around after he hit the big time.”

“So you all thought that?” Adam quizzed looking at Michael.

“Of course we did,” Danny answered before Michael could open his mouth. “We all used to get together during the summer when you would be off on some world tour, and we would take bets to see how long you and Kris would last.”

“We didn't do that,” Michael said through gritted teeth. “We just all thought that the stress of your career might become too much for Kris. We were worried about you and Kris for a while.”

“So you thought you would take bets on if we broke up or not?”

“That's not what it was like,” Michael said giving Danny a dirty look.

“What year did you bet on?” Adam asked looking at Danny.

“I lost back in 2012.”

“The year after Sophia was born,” Adam remarked.

“I was sure you would have bolted after you had her,” Danny laughed. “Who knew rock star Adam Lambert could care for a child.”

“Well, he has,” Michael answered. “And he and Kris have four great kids, and they have a great life together.”

“Not according to the media,” Danny smirked. “Didn't I read last you that you were cheating with a twenty-year-old?”

“That was just someone making trouble,” Michael interrupted. “I called Kris when that happened, and he said it was some punk making trouble.”

“You called Kris?” Adam quizzed. “Why? Was it your year on the bet?”

“Adam, come on,” Michael said weakly. “You know we don't mean any harm in that.”

“And didn't I hear that Sophia's pregnant, and your other kid's gay?” Danny asked before taking another drink of his beer.

“Yep,” Adam smiled wide. “Sophia eight month's pregnant, and Jacob came out last November.” Adam waved over the barmaid. “Sebastian, our ten-year-old is doing well with his boxing, and our baby is one pretty amazing singer. Kris and I have four great amazing kids, and a soon to be beautiful grandson. I'd say Kris and I are very lucky. So what about you two?” Adam asked looking at Michael. “Allison told me your ex wife took your kids to live in Europe with her new husband, and Danny, Allison told me about your break up with... I can't remember her name.”

“Annie,” Danny said annoyed.

“Right,” Adam smiled. “Well, I better get back to my husband. I'll see you guys later.” Adam gave a fake smile before turning and walking back to the table where Kris was.

 

…..........................................

 

“What took you so long?” Neil complained as he took his beer from Adam. “Almost died of thirst here.”

“I bumped into Danny and Michael,” Adam sighed.

“They're here?” Kris said with excitement in his voice. “Did you tell them to come over?”

“They're pretty busy right now,” Adam smiled softly as he handed Kris his beer.

“You okay?”

“I'm perfect,” Adam leaned in to kiss Kris's lips.

“Well, I already knew that,” Kris laughed. “You just look a little...”

“Pissed off,” Allison interrupted with a frown on her face.

“I'm fine,” Adam sighed. “I just haven't been around other singers for a while.”

“You're married to one,” Neil remarked.

“And your sister-in-law is one,” Allison added.

“You guys don't count,” Adam sighed. “You're nice.”

“What did Danny say?” Kris sighed.

“Nothing.” Adam took a sip from his glass before looking over his shoulder towards the bar. 

“Want me to hit him?” Neil quizzed.

“Of course he doesn't,” Allison snapped. “Why would he want that?”

“Because I've wanted it since the day I met him,” Neil suggested.

“I didn't know you didn't like Danny,” Kris frowned.

“I hate him,” Neil said through gritted teeth. “Plus he can't sing.”

“Why would you hate him?” Kris laughed with a confused frown on his face.

“He made fun of my brother.”

“What?” Kris and Allison said at the same time.

“He got his family to print a picture of Adam wearing all his makeup, and bring it to one of the dinners after the show one week,” Neil answered. “Then Danny made Adam sign it in front of everyone. They were trying to embarrass him.”

“I remember that,” Kris frowned.

“Me too,” Adam sighed.

“He was so upset that night,” Neil said. “He called me from the mansion after everyone went to sleep crying his eyes out.”

“Neil,” Adam groaned.

“Oh relax,” Neil scoffed. “We've all seen you cry.”

“Why the hell didn't I know this?” Allison snapped. “I would have kicked his ass.”

“It wasn't important,” Adam answered.

“It was important enough to make you cry,” Kris said softly as he rubbed Adam's arm.

“It was eighteen years ago,” Adam shrugged. “I forgot all about it until Neil reminded me.”

“So what did the ass say this time?” Neil quizzed.

“It's nothing.”

“Just tell me,” Neil rolled his eyes. “I'll be extra pissed if you call me in a few hours crying. May as well get it over with now.”

“Fine,” Adam snapped. “He said he was surprised that I hadn't left Kris by now. Apparently they all had a little bet going to see what year we would break up.” Adam looked at his husband. “They were just being idiots.”

“All?” Kris frowned as he looked over at the bar. “Who's all?”

“Everyone I think.”

Kris looked towards Allison with a raised eyebrow. “I didn't.”

“Did you know about the bet?”

“Of course not,” Allison said annoyed. “If I had I would have told you guys.”

“It doesn't matter anyway,” Adam said taking Kris by the chin so he was looking at him. “We're proving them all wrong.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed before downing the rest of his beer.

 

….................................

 

Kris left Adam on the dance floor with Allison and Meg to make his way over to the bar. He found Michael first standing in the corner before spotting Danny beside him. “I've been waiting on you guys coming over to say hi,” Kris yelled over the music making both men turn and look at him.

“Hey,” Michael smiled nervously. “We were coming over, but you looked busy.”

“Just trying to escape Adam and his dance moves,” Kris laughed. “Eighteen years together and he still thinks I can dance.”

“Yeah,” Michael smiled. “He's still got some moves though.”

Kris looked over his shoulder to find Adam grinding up against Allison. “Still doesn't know personal boundaries though.”

“So, how's life?” Danny smiled wide. “Adam says you're going to be Grandparents soon.”

“What is your problem with Adam?” Kris blurted out ignoring Danny's question. “Is it because he's a better singer than you, or is it just because he's gay?”

“Kris...” Michael began to talk only to have Kris hold up his hand to stop him.

“Because if it's the gay thing, then why aren't you so pissed with me too?” Kris pressed.

“I don't have a problem with Adam,” Danny stuttered.

“Well, you're going to have a big fucking problem with me if you talk to my husband that way again.” Kris ordered himself a beer before walking back to join Adam on the dance floor.

 

….............................................

 

Adam rested his head back against the car seat as the driver started up the car. “I can't believe we have to go to this stupid dinner tomorrow too.”

“Simon said we could bring the kids,” Kris said as he settled against Adam's side. “Maybe we should bring them.”

“I don't think so.”

“Meg was saying how she hasn't met Elle yet,” Kris remarked. “And she's only seen Sebastian once.”

“I don't want my kids being around people like that,” Adam said quickly as he closed his eyes.

“Meg's our friend,” Kris pointed out.

“I don't want them meeting Danny.”

“Even Danny isn't stupid enough to be mean to Adam Lambert's kids,” Kris sighed. “And he's not going to be stupid enough to say anything like that to you again.”

Adam opened his eyes slowly to look down at his husband. “What did you say to him?”

“I was a lot nicer than I should have been.”

“Kris...”

“Don't Adam,” Kris sighed as he wrapped his arm around Adam's waist to cuddle into him.

“Don't what?”

“Don't start thinking about what Danny said.” Kris pressed his lips against Adam's chest. “He doesn't know you.”

“Did you ever think I would leave you when my career took off?”

“No,” Kris sighed. “The minute you kissed me on that tour bus I knew I would be with you forever.”

“Did you think I would cope as a father.”

“Jesus Christ,” Kris snapped as he sat up. “I should have smacked him in the mouth.”

“Well did you?”

“You're the best father our kids could ever wish for,” Kris answered in an annoyed tone. “You love them, and you would do anything for them. Danny Gokey knows fuck all about our family.”

“I sometimes worry that I'm away from home a lot,” Adam explained quietly. “Elle told me you gave her one of my old dolls because she was missing me so much.”

“Elle misses you when you go in the shower,” Kris sighed. “Doesn't mean you should stop washing.” Kris turned to look out of the car window. “We're home.”

Adam followed Kris out of the car thanking the driver as he went. “I just want to be the best.”

“And you are,” Kris sighed as he pushed open the front door.

“Oh thank god you're home,” Leila said as she walked towards them with her coat in her hands. “Those kids have drove me crazy.”

“Why?” Kris quizzed as he looked towards the kitchen where the kids were.

“Apparently Grandma doesn't make hot chocolate like Papa,” Leila said while putting on her coat. “And Grandma doesn't do the cool voices like Papa when she's reading a story.”

“See,” Kris smirked looking up at his husband. “I think you're worried for nothing.”

Adam smiled wide as he looked at the kids. “I'll go make some hot chocolate.”

“And I'm going home,” Leila announced.

“What about Nicky?” Kris frowned as he looked at his two-year-old Nephew sitting next to Jacob.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Leila smiled. “He's so much like Neil.”

“Mom?” Kris yelled as he watched his mother-in-law race towards her car.

“So she escaped?”

Kris turned to find Jacob beside him. “What the hell did you do to her?”

“Not me,” Jacob shrugged. “All Elle and Nicky.”

“Right,” Kris smiled. “Jacob?”

“Yeah?”

“Go give your Papa a compliment.”

“Why?”

“He needs it.”

Jacob turned to look at his Papa. “Danny Gokey was an idiot, wasn't he?”

“Just go be nice.” Kris leaned against the door frame as he watched Jacob walk over to Adam.

“Papa?”

“Yeah, baby boy?”

“Your choice of outfit tonight is killer.” Jacob turned back to Kris with a smile on his face causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Next exactly what I had in mind,” Kris remarked.

“You really think so?” Adam smiled looking down at his outfit.

“Those jeans make you look eighteen.”

“Jesus,” Kris groaned as he rubbed his head.

“You really think so?”

“Totally.”

“Aw,” Adam smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jacob's shoulder. “You know exactly what to say to make me feel better, baby boy.”

“I know,” Jacob smiled brightly as he looked over at Kris.

 

End of Flash Forward 2027

 


	115. Chapter 115

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm

 

 

Chapter 115

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“Are you sure Sophia doesn't want to come?” Kris asked as he started up the car.

“She said not a chance in hell would I want to go there,” Adam answered. “She said it would be like going to one of Jacob's parties.”

“Hey,” Jacob frowned. “Please don't class me with reality show reunion parties. My parties are up with Madonna's.”

“Well this is just a nice quiet dinner,” Adam explained as he looked over his shoulder at his three youngest kids. “Just a few Idol contestants and food.”

“And bad music,” Sebastian sighed. “There's no way they'll play Bowie.”

“Bowie?” Kris laughed. “Have you been looking through your Papa's record collection?”

“Uncle Tommy showed me some pretty weird artwork.”

“Diamond Dogs,” Adam and Jacob said at the same time.

“Don't care who's dog it was,” Sebastian shrugged. “it still freaked the hell out of me.”

“I know what you mean, buddy,” Kris remarked. “I couldn't sleep for days when your Papa showed me some of his records.”

“Can I see Papa's records?” Elle quizzed from her car seat.

“Not until you're ten, baby girl,” Adam answered as he winked at his youngest.

“So, who's going to be at this dinner?” Jacob asked.

“Just the usual,” Adam shrugged. “All of our Idol contestants.”

“Danny Gokey?” Jacob asking pulling a face.

“He'll be there.”

“Wonderful.”

Adam gave Kris a look before turning to look over his shoulder at Jacob. “Have you been talking to your Uncle Neil?”

“Nope.”

“So what's your distaste for Danny all about?”

“I've got the internet,” Jacob explained. “I know how to spell your names.”

Adam turned back round slowly to look at his husband. “That's a scary thought.”

“Not for me,” Kris shrugged. “I've never had pictures of myself making out with a guy.”

“Uncle Brad isn't just a guy,” Sebastian remarked.

“You know how to spell our names too?” Kris quizzed.

“Yep.”

“What about you?” Adam asked looking towards Elle.

“I only know how to spell my name.”

“Good,” Adam smiled. “Let's keep it that way.”

“But I have seen the pictures of you kissing Uncle Brad,” Elle added. “And when you were dressed like a lady.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“You're a very pretty lady, Papa.”

“Thank you, Elle,” Adam mumbled as he buried his face in his hands.

“I knew your past would come back to bite you one day,” Kris laughed as he pulled the car into the parking lot.

 

…................................

 

“Oh my god, look how cute they are,” Lil gushed as she pinched Sebastian's cheeks.

“And look how pretty you are,” Meg smiled as she picked Elle up in her arms. “I'm your Aunt Meg.”

“You are?”

“Oh my god Kris, I can't believe how much she looks like you.”

“And look at you,” Meg gushed as she reached out to pinch Jacob's cheeks.

“Don't even think about it,” Jacob said taking a step back towards Adam. “I took forever applying this foundation, one fingertip at it's ruined.”

“Did you clone yourself?” Lil asked Adam as she looked Jacob up and down.

“I was never that bad,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“You once yelled at me for giving you a hug when you were wearing a suit,” Meg pointed out. “Really yelled at me.”

“It was a silver silk suit,” Adam said with a raised eyebrow.

“You tried to hug someone in a silver silk suit?” Jacob gasped.

“Oh poor Kris,” Meg groaned. “He's got two of them now.”

“It's not too bad,” Kris shrugged. “I've never had to pick my own clothes for years now.”

“And he looks so much better,” Jacob remarked. “I've seen those pictures of him before Idol. So not a good look.”

“Oh I love him,” Lil gushed.

“You do know he's gay, right?” Sebastian asked.

“And like thirty years younger than her,” Jacob whispered to his brother.

 

…..........................................

 

Kris took another sip of his wine as he watched Jacob and Sebastian on the other side of the table whispering to each other. “That's never a good sign.”

“What?” Adam asked between mouthfuls of food.

“Those two being so... close to each other.”

Adam looked across the table at his two sons. “It's not like they have anyone else to talk to.”

“But they're both smiling at each other,” Kris whispered. “The only time I ever smiled at Daniel was when we were planning something bad to do.”

“You did bad things?” Adam smirked. “Like what? Forgot to make your bed in the morning.”

“Very funny.” Kris rolled his eyes at his husband. “Just keep an eye on those two.”

Adam nodded his head at Kris before looking up to find Matt sitting down beside Elle. “Hey man.”

“This is so weird,” Matt said shaking his head.

“Yeah it is odd to be back together again,” Adam mused as he looked around the table at his fellow Idol contestants. “It's a shame it's taken us this long to get together.”

“Well you guys ran off to Arkansas and left the rest of us here,” Matt remarked.

“We live in LA now,” Elle said looking up at Matt.

“I read about that,” Matt smiled. “Let me guess, you're Sophia? You haven't grown much since the last time I saw you.”

“I'm not Sophia,” Elle giggled. “That's my big sister.”

“But you are a Lambert kid.”

“Nope,” Elle smiled. “I'm an Allen kid.”

“Oh, I see,” Matt smiled. “And what's your name?”

“Elle Lambert-Allen,” Elle announced proudly. “But everyone calls me Elle.”

“And I take it those two old guys there are your Daddies?”

Elle shook her head as she pointed to Adam. “That old one is my Papa, and that one is my Daddy, but only my Papa is old. Daddy can still climb the stairs and carry me at the same time without having to lay down after it.”

“I don't have to lay down after carrying you up the stairs,” Adam complained.

“Last week you stopped half way up and had to sit on the step until you breathed right again,” Elle remarked.

“Oh I like this one,” Matt laughed. “What do you say about coming and having a dance with me?”

“No thank you,” Elle said shaking her head.

“No?” Matt frowned. “Don't you like dancing?”

“I love it,” Elle said with excitement in her eyes. “Papa and I vogue all the time when no one else is home, but I don't want to dance with you.”

“Why?”

“I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen,” Elle explained causing Kris to nod his head in agreement. “And you're really not my type.”

“Damn,” Allison winced as she came to stand behind Matt. “Did my five-year-old Niece just turn you down, Matt?”

“I think so,” Matt sulked before standing up and walking over to the other side of the table.

“Are you already turning down dates, Miss Allen?” Allison quizzed as she came to sit down next to Elle with Neil taking the seat on the other side of the little girl.

“Damn right she did,” Neil smiled. “What did I tell you last week?”

“Find a man with a big wallet,” Elle answered before giving Neil a wide smile.

“That's my girl.”

“Have you been giving my daughter dating tips?” Kris frowned.

“Not just your daughter,” Jacob remarked. “He told me to find a man with a big wallet too.”

“And me,” Sebastian said holding his hand up. “Although I don't know what I would do with a big wallet. I don't really have that much cash.”

 

…...............................

 

Kris stood alone at the bar drinking his beer when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind. “Hey.” Kris closed his eyes at the feeling of the warm breath against his ear.

“Hey.”

“I've been waiting to get you alone all night. You've been hanging around that husband of yours, I couldn't get to you.” 

Kris turned around slowly to look up at the smiling face. “Your weird little role playing fun is going to get us into trouble one of these days.”

“I can't help it,” Adam smiled as he pulled Kris into his arms. “It's all coming back to me. I guess having the other Idol's around us makes me feel like we are back there again. All living in the mansion, wondering what the hell is going to happen to us.”

“It was a stressful time,” Kris sighed as he rested his chin on Adam's shoulder.

“I loved every minute of it,” Adam whispered. “Everything was so new. I felt like a teenager with a crush the whole time.”

“Well, you did have a crush,” Kris mused.

“It was all so exciting,” Adam remarked.

Kris pulled back to look up at his husband. “Bet you didn't see all this happening?”

“Having a husband and kids?” Adam quizzed.

“Yeah.”

“You know I didn't,” Adam said pulling Kris back into his arms. “Back in that mansion all I could think about was kissing you. Actually marrying you and sharing a life didn't really come into it.”

“Thanks,” Kris laughed. “Good to know you saw a future.”

“Come on,” Adam whispered. “You were straight, married, and well... out of my league.”

Kris pulled back to give Adam a look. “You talk so much crap at times,” Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh hard.

“I try my best to be humble.”

“It doesn't work, Lambert.” Kris reached up to kiss Adam on the lips. “We all know how big your...ego is.”

“You know that fact more than anyone,” Adam smirked before capturing Kris's lips with his own.

 

…..............................................

 

“Oh crap,” Allison yelled as she looked at her cell.

“What's the matter?” Neil asked.

“Adam's about to have a nervous breakdown.”

Neil looked across the hall where Kris and Adam stood kissing. “He looks pretty calm to me.”

Allison handed her husband the cell. “Read the text.”

Neil rolled his eyes as he looked down. “You know, you can be so dram... oh crap.”

“Dramatic?” Allison asked annoyed.

Neil smiled wide as he looked back at his brother. “Can I tell him.”

“Break it to him gently while I get the kids together.”

“Of course I'll break it gently,” Neil smirked as he walked to where Adam and Kris where. “Hey asshole.”

“Go away, Neil,” Adam mumbled as he kissed down Kris's jaw. “I'm enjoying my youth.”

“I think your youth left a while ago,” Neil smirked. “Want to see Allison's new cell?” Neil asked as he waved the cell in front of Adam's face.

“He's not going away,” Kris sighed as he pulled away from Adam.

“Look at my wife's cell,” Neil giggled. “It has a text message.”

Kris grabbed the cell from Neil's as he shook his head. “You can be so ann...oh crap.”

“Annoying?” Neil smirked.

“What is it?” Adam asked as he grabbed the cell from Kris. Adam's eyes widened as he look down at the cell. “Why the hell didn't you tell us right away?”

“I wanted to enjoy watching my brother slowly becoming aware that he's about to get very old, very quickly,” Neil smiled.

“We need to get to the hospital,” Kris snapped. “Adam you get the kids, I'll get the car.”

“Allison's got the kids already in the car,” Neil said taking the cell from Adam's hand. “We're waiting for you guys. So are you ready?” Neil asked with a smile on his face.

“No,” Adam breathed out. “I don't think I am.”

“Well you better hurry up about it,” Neil smirked. “Because you're about to become Grandparents. Old Grandparents.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Don't freak out now,” Kris snapped. “We need to get to Sophia.”

“Well come on then,” Neil said rolling his eyes. “The car is waiting on you.”

“When can I freak out?” Adam asked as Kris dragged him across the dance floor.

“Not until we see that screaming little baby,” Kris answered as he dragged Adam towards the car.

 

…...............................

 

“What do you mean her fathers are already in with her?” Adam snapped as he looked down at the nurse in front of him. “We're her fathers, and we're out here.”

“The two men that arrived with her told us they were the fathers,” the nurse sighed. “Sophia seemed to know who they were.”

“Cheeks,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Those are our friends,” Adam explained. “It was their kid who knocked our kid up.”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “Don't say that.”

“Am I lying?”

“No, but it's just sounds ... really wrong.”

“Adam, Kris?”

Adam turned around to find Cassidy standing. “What's going on?”

“The contractions started about an hour ago,” Cassidy breathed out. “The doctor's saying it won't be long.”

“Why the hell didn't you call us an hour ago?” Kris snapped as he walked past Cassidy.

“We did,” Cassidy answered. “You both had your cells off. So did Jacob. The only one we could get was Allison, but she wasn't answering. I had to send her a text.”

“Look, it doesn't matter, we're here now,” Adam said as he caught up with Kris. “What room is she in, Cass?” Cassidy pointed towards the closed door in front of Kris and Adam. “Ready?” Adam whispered as he took Kris's hand in his.

“Yeah,” Kris breathed out before pushing open the hospital room door.

“Where the hell have you been?” Kris and Adam stood side by side as Sophia shouted at them. “I've been in pain for an hour here.”

Kris shook himself out of his shock to go stand by Sophia's side. “We're here now, baby girl.”

“Are you okay?” Adam asked gently as he came to stand on the other side of the bed.

“Sure,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “I'm having so much fun here.”

“She's been this little bitch since the moment we got her here,” Brad remarked from the corner of the room. “She had the nerve to make fun of my outfit.”

Kris looked Brad up and down. “I wonder why?”

“Papa,” Sophia whined as she grabbed onto Adam's arm.

“I know, baby girl,” Adam whispered as he leaned down to kiss Sophia's head. “Brad could you take the kids down for something to eat?”

“Weren't you guys just at a dinner?” Brad quizzed.

“They hated the food,” Adam explained. “Could you maybe get them some burgers or something?”

“Fine,” Brad sighed, “but I'm coming back. This is my Grandchild too, you know.”

“We know,” Kris said rolling his eyes as Brad walked past him.

“You okay now, baby girl?” Adam asked when the door closed behind Brad.

“There's a human being trying to escape from me,” Sophia said through gritted teeth. “I don't think I'm supposed to be okay right now.”

“Just stay calm,” Kris whispered against Sophia's head as he kissed her. “It'll all be over soon.”

“You promise?”

“Of course,” Kris smiled as he kissed Sophia's head again.

 

…...............................

 

“You big fat liar,” Sophia screamed as she gripped Kris's hand tight. “I'm never listening to you again.”

“Baby just breathe,” Adam said softly as he dabbed Sophia with a wet cloth.

“You breathe,” Sophia snapped. “And stop doing that. You're annoying the hell out of me.”

“How much longer?” Kris asked with fear in his eyes.

“It's pretty close,” the nurse answered as she stood at the bottom of the bed.

“Can't you hurry it up?” Adam asked. “She's in so much pain.”

“She's only fifteen,” Kris pointed out. “Her body shouldn't be going through this kind of trauma.”

“Fifteen-year-olds have been giving birth for hundreds of years. Your daughter is going to be fine.”

“Thanks for the history lesson,” Sophia snapped, “but could you all save this little conversation until after.”

“You should be careful with your words young lady,” the nurse said calmly as she fixed the bed covers. “I'm the one in charge of your pain relief. I would be very nice to me if I was you.”

“She's sorry,” Adam said quickly.

“Maybe the two Grandpa's could go get some coffee for a little while,” the nurse suggested causing Kris and Adam to shake their heads. “I'm not asking you.”

“I think you should do as you're told,” Sophia said quietly. “She is in charge of my pain relief.”

“I'll be here the whole time, but I think you both need a little break.”

“We could send Uncle Brad in,” Kris suggested.

“And I can scream really loud,” Sophia said through gritted teeth.

“Don't send this Brad in,” the nurse spoke up.

“Could you maybe send Jacob in?” Sophia asked through deep breaths.

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Is he the father?”

“He's my brother.”

“He's twelve,” Kris explained.

“But a really mature twelve,” Adam added.

“I guess he could come in for a few minutes,” the nurse mused. “If she promises not to scream.”

Kris and Adam both gave Sophia a look causing her to roll her eyes. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed looking at his watch. “The contractions are only a few minutes apart so we won't be gone long.”

“Shout if you need us,” Adam whispered as he kissed Sophia's head.

“I don't think I'm allowed to,” Sophia said looking at the nurse.

“You're not.”

 

…...........................

 

“I'm not holding your hand,” Jacob said dryly as he stood at the side of Sophia.

“I can't do this, Jacob,” Sophia whispered so the nurse wouldn't hear.

“I don't think you have a choice.” Jacob looked down the bed pulling a face. “This is so wrong.”

“I should never have had sex,” Sophia groaned out as another contraction began.

“I could have told you that.”

“Please Jacob,” Sophia groaned. “Try and be my supportive little brother.”

“Okay,” Jacob sighed as he took Sophia's hand in his own. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“I don't think I can be a mom. I don't think I can do it.”

“You asked me in here to talk you down from the bridge?” Jacob asked with a frown. “Wouldn't Papa and Daddy be better for that?”

“I'm being serious here,” Sophia snapped as she gripped Jacob's hand tighter. “What if I make a mistake?”

“You already did that,” Jacob shrugged.

“What if the baby doesn't love me?”

“I think you have to be pretty bad for a baby not to like you.” Jacob looked down to find the nurse looking at him. “I didn't do this to her.”

“Jacob, what if I ruin my baby's life?”

“God, you're so needy,” Jacob sighed. “Listen to me. You're not going to screw up because you have everyone around you, and your kid is going to love you. Your his Mom.”

“What if I don't love him?” Sophia asked with tears in her eyes.

“You already love him,” Jacob said softly. “If you didn't love him you wouldn't be so worried.”

“Are you going to help me?”

“I'm going to be there everyday,” Jacob said softly. “Sebastian and Elle are going to be there too.”

“You're a good little brother,” Sophia admitted. “Even when I was being a bitch to you, you've always been good to me.”

“You're my sister,” Jacob shrugged.

“I love you.”

“Oh god,” Jacob groaned looking at the nurse. “What kind of drugs did you give her?”

“I mean it,” Sophia groaned in pain. “I couldn't pick a better little brother.”

“Well... I guess I love you too,” Jacob said with a frown on his face as he look back at the nurse. “Seriously, what did you give her?”

“I think it's almost time.”

 

…..................................

 

“We should get back up there,” Kris sighed as he leaned against the wall of the hospital entrance.

“I just needed air.”

“Are you scared?”

“Petrified,” Adam admitted quietly.

“It doesn't feel like it was fifteen years ago we were doing this with Sophia,” Kris mused causing Adam to look at him. “Well, you were doing this. I was on my back.”

“I was so scared that night too,” Adam sighed. “I felt so alone.”

“This time you're not alone,” Kris said wrapping his arm around Adam's waist. “We're doing this together.”

“All of us,” Adam smiled. “Our family of six is about to be seven.”

“And we are about to be linked to Cheeks forever,” Kris pointed out with a sad face. “We are really going to have to save this kid from his Grandpa Cheeks.”

“Oh god,” Adam laughed. “How is this my life?”

“Because you are a very lucky man,” Kris answered as he pulled on Adam's hand. “Come on, let's go save Jacob from his sister.”

“Yeah, she's probably already threw him out,” Adam remarked as he followed Kris back to the ward.

“And he's probably stressing over what to put on the baby for his first outfit.”

“Sebastian has probably gave up caring and went to sleep.”

“And Elle's probably wondering how long it will be until she can use the baby as a doll,” Kris laughed as he turned the corner to find Jacob standing outside Sophia's room. “I knew she would throw him out.”

“Did you suggest the Gucci outfit and she freaked?” Adam joked causing Jacob to shake his head slowly.

“You okay?” Kris quizzed touching his son's shoulder.

“It just shot out,” Jacob said as he stared at the closed door. “They made me look.”

“Jacob?” Adam frowned. “What's wrong?”

“I had to cut the cord.”

Adam eyes grew wide as he looked at the closed door. “He's here?”

“Sophia's had the baby?”

“No one could find you,” Jacob said. “No one was in the waiting room.”

Kris and Adam jumped back as the room door opened. “You can come in now.”

Jacob shook his head slowly as he took a step back. “I'm going to go look for Sebastian and Elle.”

“Come on,” the nurse smiled taking Adam's hand. “Your Grandson wants to meet you.”

 

….....................................

 

Kris and Adam stood side by side at the bottom of the bed looked wide eyed at what was in front of them.

“I don't think he could wait any longer,” Sophia said with a nervous laugh as she looked down at the little baby in her arms. “The nurse said she'd never seen a birth go so fast towards the end.”

Adam took a cautious step forwards to take a peek at the blue bundle. “He's awake.”

“And he can scream,” Sophia laughed. “I think he must take after his Grandpa.”

“Buddy,” Adam corrected as he took another step forward. “I'm going to be called Buddy.”

“Okay,” Sophia smiled as she opened the blanket a little. “Tristan, I want you to say hello to your Buddy.”

“Tristan,” Adam smiled. “Look how beautiful he is. Kris, look.”

Kris took a step forwards to peek over Adam's shoulder. “He's tiny.” Kris swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his daughter. “You okay?”

“I'm happy,” Sophia admitted with tears in her eyes. “I'm really happy.”

Kris nodded his head before looking back down at the baby. “Hey there baby. I'm your...” Kris frowned.

“Kris?”

“I don't know what I am to him,” Kris admitted. “Grandpa or Grandad.”

“That's not important,” Adam said as he wrapped his arm around Kris's waist. “No matter what your name is, he's still going to be your Grandson.”

“Grandson,” Kris breathed out. “Hey Grandson. I'm your Grandpa.”

“Grandpa?” Adam smiled.

“I'm accepting my old age with grace,” Kris answered dryly.

“Well I'm not,” Adam said looking down at Tristan. “And when you grow up and have a kid, I will still be too young to be a Grandpa.”

“And please don't let that be in another fifteen years,” Kris whispered as he looked at his Grandson.

Sophia smiled as she looked at her son. “It's it me or does he look like Uncle Brad?”

“I can see that,” Adam smiled.

“I saw it the moment I looked at him,” Kris laughed. “I just didn't want to be the one to say it.”

“We should probably let him in to see his new Grandson,” Adam said. “Cassidy's bringing Tye down now.”

“He's a lucky baby,” Kris remarked looking at his daughter. “All these people ready to love him.”

“Yeah,” Sophia smiled as she looked down at her son.

 

…......................................

 

Adam and Kris stood looking out the window of the hospital as everyone else fussed over Sophia and the baby. “It's funny isn't it?”

“What is?” Kris quizzed as he rested his head on Adam's arm.

“Sophia was born in this hospital and now she's had her baby here,” Adam pointed out. “It feels like a full circle moment.”

“Fifteen years,” Kris mused. “A lot's happened.”

Adam looked over his shoulder to see his four kids all sitting together on the bed. “Feels like the end of an era.”

Kris's eyes followed Adam's. “If feels more like the beginning of something special.”

Adam turned to look down at his husband. “Ready to start another journey with me?”

“I'll follow you anywhere,” Kris answered before standing on his tiptoes to capture Adam's lips with his own.

 

The End (Sort of)


End file.
